Kirby's Adventure in Unova
by Pikachu564
Summary: With Kirby's adventure beginning with Eva the Snivy and Echo the Pikachu, Kirby will challenge all 8 gym leaders, meet new Pokemon and people to befriend with, travel with Ash. He will face many challenges and face many rivals, but will he overcome the Unova league to become Champion of the Unova Region? (Goes from Humor/Adventure to Adventure/Parody/Romance)
1. The Beginning

_**Alright, If you didn't read "A Broken Smile," Then I suggest that you read it because this story comes from it as Kirby, the pink ball you love, Echo, A healed Pikachu after being 'adopted' by Kirby, and Eva, A Snivy that is mostly in charge of this, as they start to travel the Unova Region to battle Gyms leaders, (Also this adventure began the same time as Ash's Adventure so expect them to travel at some point and Ash along with Iris mistake for a Pokemon as well.) So let the story start now!**_

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Narrator Voice Thing?: After Kirby decided to travel with Echo and Eva as his Pokémon to compete in the Unova league, he goes to Professor Juniper's lab to get a Pokedex to travel with.

"Alright, guys, everything ready?" Kirby cheered as he shouldered on his backpack and had his hat in it and a couple of snacks.

{Yea, I guess. I mean, the only one that isn't ready is you,} Eva responded making Kirby sweat a little with the embarrassing comment.

"Hehe, that's not fair. I need snacks to live off while you guys are just Pokémon," he uttered.

{But Kirby, we don't need to pack up,} Echo said while approaching him, {you just ate all the snacks you had in your backpack before and had to refill it again,} he remarked, making Kirby even more embarrassed and red.

"Let's just go guys," Kirby mumbled and walked out the door.

{But who's gonna take care of the house?} Echo asked before he got out the door.

"My sister will live here, so she'll take care of it. Besides, she needs a place to crash," Kirby answered.

{Crash here?} Eva asked while glaring at Kirby, making him flinch and walk a few steps away from her.

"Hey, we're not gonna come back here until we end our journey, so just deal with it, Eva." Kirby said as he started to walk towards the forest. "Now come on, let's get that Pokedex from Professor Juniper," he said. Eva was about to grab him with Vine Whip but was stopped by Echo by placing his hand on her shoulder and looking at her before smiling and started to walk with her as they made their way behind Kirby to Nuvema Town.

[ _Guess my adventure begins here, 'brothers,' 'sisters,']_ Echo thought, as he walked with Eva and Kirby out of the forest.

* * *

 **"Pokémon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here" while imagine Kirby, Echo, and Eva traveling together as they pass by trees and bushes as Eva lifts Kirby up a cliff and Kirby eating his snacks each hour, from Apples and Strawberries. Then they made it to Route 1!**

* * *

"Alright guys, we're here at Route 1," Kirby said, taking out his map, "Now all we got to do now is go south from here and then we'll be in Nuvema Town. That's where Professor Juniper's lab is." he explained. Eva and Echo shrugged and followed him.

"Alright! Here we are, Nuvema Town!" he cheered once they had arrived at the small town, "Now, where is that lab?" while they came behind him.

"Would you look at that, a new Pokémon appeared. Alright, go Pokeball!" someone yelled out. Kirby put his map down and looked at Echo and Eva.

"Did you guys say- *BOOP* OW!" He cried out. A Pokeball bounced off his head and landed on the ground next to him. Kirby eyes it for awhile then growled. "Alright, who threw that?!" He yelled. He looked around the area, and saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white blouse, a green skirt, a lab coat and white shoes with red stripes.

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry sir, I thought that you were a new type of Pokémon." She stated. Kirby glared at her while she walked towards them to pick up the Pokeball.

"First of all, I'm not a Pokémon, and the proof is that Pokeball bounced off my head." Kirby stated. He looked at her annoyed then pondered a questioned. "Second of all, who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Professor Juniper," She answered. Eva's eyes widened and waled next to Kirby with Echo by her side.

{Kirby, that's the person we're looking for.} Eva whispered. Kirby narrowed his eyes at her, then sighed.

"No~, I thought she was a homeless scientist wondering around the woods, Eva," he said sarcastically. Eva got angry at his sarcasm and slapped his head.

"OW!" He shrieked, getting a snicker from Echo. He glared at both of his Pokémon then grunted. "Whatever," He whispered and turned his attention Professor Juniper, who gave a questioning look to Kirby.

"Sorry Professor Juniper. I'm Kirby, and these are my partners, Echo and Eva," he said, pointing at the Pikachu first then at the Snivy.

"A Pikachu? But they aren't native in this region," she said while looking at Echo with interest.

"I guess, but this Pikachu was in a Pokémon orphanage and he ran away from it apparently." He explained. Echo remained silent depressed, but felt Kirby put his stubby little hand on his head and began to pet him. "But I found him and took him in as my own family member. It was hard getting his trust but we got there eventually. He may have a bit of regret in his heart for leaving the orphanage, but I'll make him happy, no matter the price." He said with a smile as Echo let out a small noise of joy,

"Chaaa~" He squeaked. It made Kirby and Eva smile along with Juniper, who got on her knees and smiled towards him.

"I see, well, I wish you the best of luck Echo." She said. Echo smiled back at her and watcher her stand up and look at Kirby. "So, why are you going to Nuvema Town this late, Kirby?" She asked, grabbing his attention.

"I'm here to get a Pokedex to start my journey with my Pokémon and compete in the Unova league!" he said excitedly.

"Oh! I have plenty of Pokedex in my lab, so why don't you come with me to get one." She suggested. Then she put her had on her chin and looked at Kirby. "Also, can you do a small favor for me, if you don't mind." Kirby looked at Juniper confused.

"And that favor would be?" he asked,

"To test if you're a Pokémon or not." She requested with a smile. Kirby popped a vein on his head and tightened his stubby hand. He took a deep long breath and glared at her.

"AGAIN, I'M NOT A POKÉMON! YOU SAW THAT POKEBALL BOUNCE OFF ME!" He yelled, making her step back and put her arm in front of her in surprise.

"I'm so sorry again Kirby. As a apology, please take some Pokeballs and Potions when you come to my lab." She told him. She then looked at the sunset and smiled. "I would also like for you and your Pokémon to stay in my lab tonight." She added. Kirby, Echo, and Eva looked up at the sky, seeing the orange sky turning dark.

{She's got a point, Kirby. We should stay tonight and rest. Beside, it's gonna take long to get to the next city.} Eva informed. Kirby faced her and back at the sky..

{And since we're going to her lab anyways, it would be better to stay before our journey really begins.} Echo added. Kirby looked at Echo then closed his eyes.

"Fine," He answered. Eva and Echo gave a small cheer of victory. "We will take that offer. Thank you, Professor." He said politely. Juniper nodded and started to walk towards her lab. Kirby followed behind her with Eva and Echo on top of him. **(A/N: In Kirby's Return to Dreamland, players can stack on top of each other, so why not?)** Professor Juniper looked at Kirby and then at his Pokémon and rose a question,

"Hey Kirby, how are you able to understand your Pokémon?" she asked. Kirby looked up at her, then at his Pokémon.

"Can't you understand them?" He asked.

{Humans can't hear our voices Kirby.} Eva explained. Kirby then thought about it and grinned.

"I know that I'm neither human, nor Pokémon. I don't know how I'm able to talk to them, but I'm just able to communicate with them." He explained, pointing at Eva and Echo. Professor Juniper looked at the sky and smiled.

"I see... In that case, could you talk to a Lillipup I have in my lab for me? He seems more aggressive than any other Lillipup I've seen." She requested. Kirby started to think about it, then gave her a small smile.

"Alright, I'll try my best, but maybe tomorrow. Right now, I'm kinda tired and a bit hungry." He said, rubbing his stomach with a smile, which made Eva grunt.

{You just ate a whole watermelon,} She stated. Kirby flinched and looked up at Eva.

"But that wasn't enough." he whined. Echo just tilted his head and looked in Kirby's bag.

{But didn't you also ate two melons too?} Echo told him. Kirby began to cry inside from the embarrassment and started walk a bit faster.

"Sorry for being a huge glutton," He mumbled. He looked ahead saw a large building. He followed Juniper inside the building until she stopped in front of a door.

"You'll be staying here tonight," she said. She opened the door to reveal two beds, a table, a lamp, and a window on the wall. "Enjoy your stay. I'm going to sleep now."She said and walked away to another room. Kirby went inside the room while Echo and Eva got off of him. They got on one of the beds and stared out the window. Meanwhile, Kirby rummage through his backpack and got out a watermelon. He looked at his Pokémon, got out a bowl and started to slice the Watermelon to tiny pieces. He placed all the pieces in the bowl and walked towards them.

"Here," He offered. passing a bowl full of Watermelon to them. They thanked Kirby, then started to enjoy their sliced watermelon. Kirby smiled and went to his bed with another watermelon in his hands. He ate it whole, then let out a sigh and looked out the window. _'Tomorrow is the day when our journey officially begins,'_ he thought. He looked at his Pokémon, which were beginning to sleep with a empty bowl in front of them. Kirby smiled and laid down. _'I will accomplish something big with them.'_ he thought. He fell asleep with a full stomach.

* * *

 **The Next Morning,**

Echo was waking up slowly, but something heavy on him.

 _[Ugh, I'm being squished to death, but by what?]_ He asked himself. He opened his eyes and found Kirby sleeping on top of him. {Kirby, get off me!} Echo yelled. He tried to move him away, but Kirby was too heavy. Echo just got annoyed and his cheeks sparked with electricity. {Thunderbolt!} He released electricity from his cheeks and zapped Kirby.

"AhHhHhHhH!" Kirby shrieked and fell to the ground. Eva opened her eyes slowly and yawned.

{Morning Echo,} Eva said.

{Morning, Eva,} He responded with a smile. He turned his attention back to Kirby, who woke up with a terrified face.

"Ugh, what a nightmare. I was dreaming of being attacked by a snake and it was using thunderbolt on me all of a sudden!" Kirby told them. He rubbed his head from the pain he received, while Echo and Eva shook their heads at his 'nightmare.'

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" Juniper shouted. Kirby's eyes sparkled and he ran towards the door.

"Sweet, I'm starving!" Kirby cheered, opening the door and running out the hall, leaving Echo and Eva behind. They both sighed and looked at each other.

{Should we follow him?} Echo asked.

{Yea, let me just grab his bag and we'll go,} She said. She used her vine to grab Kirby's bag and walked through the door with Echo.

{When Kirby gets his Pokedex, we're gonna start our adventure right?} Echo asked her.

{I suppose, we'll just have to try our best to win all eight badges and beat the Unova League.} She replied.

{That sounds kinda difficult. Do you think we'll be able to win?} He ask her.

{I don't know Echo, but if anything, it can be a fun experience.} She responded. Eva and Echo continue to walk towards the dining room when they heard Kirby screaming.

"Hey, come back here with my food you dumb pup!" They heard, and saw a Lillipup run with plate of food in his mouth, with Kirby behind him, running towards them.

{Make me, stupid puff ball.} He mocked, running fast towards Eva,

"Alright, let's play your little game then! Eva, use Bind!" He commanded. Eva passed Kirby's bag to Echo and sighed.

{Right!} She yelled, releasing her vines and grabbing the Lillipup. She lifted him up in the air and made him growl. {HEY! LET ME GO!} he yelled, letting go of the plate while struggling to be free.

"I got it!" Kirby yelled. He jumped up and inhaled the plate into his mouth. The pup stop moving and his eyes widen towards Kirby.

{What the!} Lillipup yelled out. Kirby approached him and spat out a empty plate. He stared at him and gestured Eva tolower him.

"So you're the aggressive Lillipup I heard of, why are you being like this?" he questioned.

{As if I'll talk to a pink puff ball like you. You can't even understand me!} he stated while growling at him,

"Look you little punk! No one calls me a pink puff ball but those two idiots over there!" Kirby yelled, pointing at Echo and Eva, but earning a Thunderbolt and a Razor Leaf from them. Kirby fell down in pain, but got back up. "Ugh! Okay, bad choice of words, but you get the idea." He said. The Lillipup looked at Kirby with bewilderment and shook his head.

{Wait... you can understand me?} Lillipup asked. Kirby looked at him and nodded. {How?} he asked. Kirby shook his head and looked at him.

"Don't ask me. I don't know myself, but I'll ask my question again; Why are you being like this, Lillipup?" Kirby asked again. The Lillipup bit his lower lip and growled.

{Because the humans separated my family! I can't find my mom or dad or any of my siblings, and then I was brought here! And since you're catching Pokémon, you're classified as a human!} He yelled, forming tears in his eyes. {Humans are nothing but people who hurt and separate other Pokémon from their family!} He screamed. Kirby was about to say something until he heard a sniff. He looked at Echo and found him crying which caught the pup's and Eva's attention. {Why are you crying, you stupid mouse? You don't have it any worse than I do!} He yelled. Echo had tears falling off his cheeks, while Kirby's eyes grew dark black. He approached the Lillipup and slapped him across his face. The Lillipup was stunned and glared at Kirby, {What you did that fo-}

"You don't understand how he feels! His parents abandoned him!" he yelled at him. The Lillipup flinched a bit then looked at Kirby, who walked away from him and gave Echo a hug, "Don't worry, Echo. Eva and I are here for you," he comforted, with Eva letting go of the Lillipup and hugging Echo as well.

{You'll be okay Echo, we are your family now, so don't cry, please,} she pleaded, shedding a tear. The Lillipup stared at the group for a bit and softened his gaze. He walked up to the group and looked at Echo.

{I-I'm so sorry Echo,} he apologized, {I-I didn't know.} he stammered, lowering his head, Echo broke his embrace and started to walk towards Lillipup. who closed his eyes tight when Echo lift his paw up. He was ready to get slapped from Echo but the pain never came. Instead, he felt something on his head. He looked up and saw Echo petting him.

{It's okay,} he said, {At least you knew your parents, and had a reason to be mad at humans.} he added, but that comment made the Lillipup's eye's water, and he gave Echo a big hug.

{I'm really sorry!} he cried out as tears fell down his eyes and into his fur. Echo continued to pet him and lowered his head to cry a bit as well. Kirby and Eva smiled at the scene until they heard footsteps behind Kirby and they turned their attention to it.

"You done?" They heard and saw Juniper in front of them with a small smile. Lillipup growled at her but she didn't flinch, she just took out a Pokeball, "Hey Lillipup, would you like to go with Kirby?" she asked, getting the pup's attention and gave her a 'why' look, "You seem to hate humans and I'm guessing Kirby didn't reason with you, but his Pikachu did get your attention, and with his guidance, he'll help you gain your trust with humans again." she said. Lillipup looked at Juniper, then Echo, then Kirby, and nodded. Juniper tossed the Pokeball towards Kirby. "You catch him, Kirby," She insisted. Kirby looked at the Pokeball and nodded.

"Alright, GO POKEBALL!" Kirby yelled, tossing the Pokeball to the Lillipup.

 **"1...2...3...PING. Duh Duh Duh, duhduhduh duhduh duh duh! You captured Lillipup."**

Kirby picked up the Pokeball and smiled. "I should put my hat on now." he said, grabbing a hat from his bag and putting the Pokeball inside it. It contained six pockets for six Pokeballs to be kept in. Kirby put his hat on and smiled.

"Good job on catching Lillipup, Kirby," Juniper congratulated. An assistant came with a box filled with items. "Thank you." she said, taking the box, letting them leave, and passed it to Kirby. "Here's your Pokedex and your Badge case Kirby, along with the Pokeballs and Potions I promised," she said. Kirby opened the box, grabbed his bag and started to place everything inside. He smirked and let out a cheer.

"Now let's go eat, guys." she said, clapping her hand together and going to the dining hall,

"Alright!" Kirby cheered but stopped in his tracks, "Oh, wait!" he said, pulling Lillipup's Pokeball out from his hat and tossed it in the air. "Lillipup, come on out!" he yelled as he tossed his Pokeball in the air and came out with a flash. Lillipup came out but simply glared at Kirby.

{What do you want?} he said annoyed,

"Three things. One, do you want a nickname? Two, do you want breakfast? Three, what gives you the right to speak to me like that!" Kirby asked as Lillipup put his paw on his chin and hummed.

{For number one, I guess it will be alright, for number 2, I tried to steal your breakfast, so yea, and for number three, just because you caught me doesn't mean I'll respect you like that,} he responded. Kirby nodded with an annoyed look.

"Don't remind me of that... Alright, let's call you..." Kirby started to think, "With your rough personality and dark past, I think I'll call you..." Kirby thought aloud.

{Rammus,} Echo suggested. The pup nodded and smirked.

{I like the name, Sounds like I'm supposed to be silent and rough at the same time.} Lillipup said as he started to walk to the dining hall, {Let's go eat, I feel like I can swallow a Snorlax whole.} he said as Echo and Eva followed him.

{You have to know that no matter what Kirby eats, he will never be full, so even if he ate a Snorlax, he will not be satisfied.} she said, mocking Kirby while Echo patted his back with sympathy.

{You'll be alright,} he comforted. Kirby just sighed and walked inside the dining hall.

"Let's just eat." he sighed.

{Alright,} Echo said with a smile. He looked at his family and smiled, [Our true journey may begin today after all.] he thought, running after Kirby and the others.

* * *

 **Well Kirby's adventure in Unova will begin the next chapter with Echo, Eva, and their new friend, Rammus, They will leave the lab and go to the first gym with 3 Pokemon. Moves will be listed later, until next time, PEACE!**

 ** _Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment._**


	2. First Stop

_**Filler episode sadly.**_

 _ **(Meh.)**_

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: First Stop.**_

 **Narrator Guy: As Kirby, Echo, Eva, and Rammus eat breakfast with Professor Juniper, they discuss about plans for the future and what they will do.**

"So Professor Juniper, you're gonna meet another professor from the Kanto Region in five days?" Kirby asked while eating a apple.

"That's right, Professor Oak is gonna come by and visit me with two other people. He was my friend in the past and we used to do research together." Professor Juniper said. Kirby just awed, then ate the rest of his apple in one gulp and sighed with satisfaction. "I'm guessing you're ready to leave for your Pokémon journey, right?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Yep, everyone's already finished eating anyways, so it's time for me to hit the road." Kirby said, putting on his hat. He turned to his Pokémon and started to walk towards the door with them. "Bye Professor Juniper, hope we see each again." he said.

"Travel safely Kirby, and make sure you take care of your Pokémon," she said while waving back, "And capture as many Pokémon as you can too!"

"I will!" He said with determination. He turned towards Rammus and took out his Pokeball from his hat. "Return, Rammus!" he called, bringing Rammus back into his Pokeball. Then, Kirby walked out the door with Eva and Echo. He smiled brightly as he started to run ahead.

{Kirby, slow down!} Echo yelled, running after him with Eva beside him. Kirby just laughed with joy and jumped in the air, while letting out loud cheers.

* * *

 **"Pokémon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"**

* * *

After running out of Nuvema town, the group entered Route 1 and planned to take a break. Kirby sat down on the ground, summoned Rammus from his Pokeball and smiled. "Alright guys, our adventures officially starts today, but first I need to know what you guys are capable of." he said, pulling out his Pokedex.

{Alright, let's just get this over with.} Rammus said, looking annoyed. Kirby shrugged and pointed it at Eva first.

 **"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. Gender is Female. Ability is Overgrow, When HP is below 1/3rd, Grass's power increases to 1.5 times. Move set, Leaf Tornado, Vine Whip, Wrap, Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, and Aqua Tail. Egg Move set, Magical Leaf and Twister, not unlocked yet."**

"Aqua tail?" Kirby question it then looked at Eva. "I didn't know you learned Aqua Tail." He said. Eva just shrugged then demonstrated by spinning water around her tail, creating a powerful Aqua Tail. Kirby had a awed face before he realized that he was the dummy and was hit with a powerful water splash. "Ow... Okay, we'll have to take advantage of that!" Kirby commented. "But how do you know that move?" he asked.

{It was before you found me Kirby, I was training near a river and I met a Simipour. She taught me how to use Aqua Tail by keeping my tail in the water and spinning it in it until I was able to control it outside of it.} she explained. Kirby nodded at the explanation and got up to shake the mud off of him.

"That's cool! It would be perfect if you're up against a fire type by any chance." He said. He turn towards Rammus and smiled. "Alright, Rammus, you're up," he said.

{Whatever you say pinky.} Rammus said, stepping up and letting Kirby point his Pokedex at him.

 **"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area. Gender is Male. Ability is Vital Spirit, The Pokémon cannot be put to sleep condition while having this ability. Move set, Bite, Tackle, Take Down, Work up, and Crunch. Egg Move set, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, and Fire Fang, not unlocked yet."**

"That's awesome! You know all three of the elemental bite moves!" Kirby cheered, jumping up and down while hugging him, only to get bitten and thrown to the ground.

{Easy pinky, remember that I'm not used to you,} he said turning around and walking back to his place, leaving Kirby on the ground.

"Duly noted!" he said as he jumped back up and looked at Echo, "Alright Echo, you're up next," he said. Echo stepped up and Kirby pointed the Pokedex at him, making him gulp.

 **"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. Gender is Male. Ability is Static, The opponent has a 30% chance of being paralyzed when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokémon. Move set, Quick Attack, Agility, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, and Mega Punch. Egg Move set, Thunder Punch, Reversal, and Volt tackle, not unlocked yet."**

"Wait... Mega Punch?" Kirby questioned.

{How do you know that move?} Rammus asked Echo.

{You see, when I was at the orphanage, I usually played with the other kids, but in some occasions, we would take classes from the adult Pokémon and they would teach us any move they learned, so I decided to learn Mega Punch. I could have learned Seismic Toss, but it was too complicated and it hurt me every time, so I settled on Mega Punch.} Echo explained with a small smile. Kirby walked up to Echo and looked at him for a while, then spread his stubby arms.

"Echo, use Mega Punch on me!" he said with a grin.

{... What?} Echo asked. Both Eva and Rammus just tilted their heads in confusion on what Kirby was about to do.

"I said, 'Use Mega Punch on me!'" Kirby repeated. Echo looked at Eva and Rammus, who both shrugged, and he turned back to Kirby, who just continued to grin. "Come on!" he yelled. Echo shook his head but Kirby started to hatch a plan. "Come on, you little weakling!" he taunted. Echo closed his eyes and formed a fist, which started glow bright white. Then, he punched Kirby directly in the stomach, making him slide on the ground and hit a log behind him. Eva and Rammus clapped at Echo's demonstration of strength and then stared at a hurt Kirby.

{Um, Kirby, you alright?} Echo asked, Kirby looked up with a tear in his eye.

"I'm alright, but I really regret that." he remarked, shedding a tear and holding his stomach. "Okay, now that I know all your moves, let's practice to unlock those egg moves," he uttered, "But first we have to get to Accumula Town and get you guys checked up in the Pokémon Center." he said. Kirby wiped the tear away and put up his Pokedex in his Bag, "Let's go guys." he grabbed Rammus's Pokéball, "Rammus, return!" he called, returning him back inside the Pokeball. Kirby ducked to let Echo and Eva get on him, then started to run towards his next destination after they climbed on.

* * *

 **They arrive at Accumula Town and enter the Pokémon Center.**

"Welcome, sir." a nice woman said behind the counter. Kirby started to walk up to the counter then looks up and jumps on it, Eva and Echo on his lead, then he release Rammus from his Pokeball and turned to the woman.

"I came to give them a check up." Kirby requested. The woman stared at all of them, then focused on Kirby. "... What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I just got distracted. Are these your Pokémon?" the woman asked.

"Yea. This is Echo," he pointed at the Pikachu and he just waved at her, "This is Eva," pointing at the Snivy, who nodded, "And lastly, this is Rammus." pointing at the Lillipup, who growled.

"They're so adorable, and it's not common to see a Pikachu around here." She said.

"Long story short, he was alone and I made sure he has a permanent family... Um," he paused, "I never caught your name."

"My name is Nurse Joy, nice to meet you..."

"Kirby, my name is Kirby."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kirby, and I'll gladly check on your Pokémon. _Audino_!" she called out. A bipedal Pokémon that is pink-and-cream with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms are pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears are cream-colored, as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembles a jacket, it has a puffy, white tuft for a tail and it has floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. It came out with a cart. Kirby took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

 **"Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears."**

Kirby put his Pokedex down then looked at Audino, smiled and bowed, the best he could, "Nice to meet you Audino." he said, Audino looked at him for awhile then did the same,

{Nice to meet you too Sir.} she responded and gesture the Pokémon to get on the cart, then started to roll them away from Kirby. Echo looked up at Kirby and waved 'good bye' as they get farther away and enter the door. Kirby turned back towards Nurse Joy.

* * *

"Nurse Joy, how do I apply for the Unova League?" He asked.

"Please put your Pokedex in here," she answered, as a slot opened in the counter. She signalled Kirby to put it in. He looked at his Pokedex for a second before placing it inside.

 _TRAINER: Kirby_

 _Pokémon: Pikachu (Echo)_

 _Snivy (Eva)_

 _Lillipup (Rammus)_

 _Badges: 0_

 _READY TO CHALLENGE THE UNOVA LEAGUE!_

"You're all signed up for the Unova League Kirby." she said with a smile, handing Kirby his Pokedex. Kirby smiled and took his Pokedex back.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." he said and got off the counter. He walked to the waiting room. _'That's odd. I thought she was gonna call me a Pokémon, but I guess she saw how I had Rammus inside the Pokeball and realized that I was a trainer.'_ he thought. He shrugged it off and waited for his Pokémon check up to be done, sitting on a chair while eating a apple.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later...**

 **"Kirby, your Pokémon check up is done."** The announcer said. Kirby got up and started to walked towards the counter, and saw everyone chatting with each other.

{I'm telling you, he can understand us.} Echo said with Rammus and Eva nodding to Audino, who didn't look too convinced,

{Prove it to me. I won't believe it until I see it.} she responded. Kirby jumped on the cart and surprised everyone.

"You should never doubt my Pokémon, Audino, what they are telling is the truth," he said, making Audino gasp and look at him with interest.

{You... you can understand me?} she asked. Kirby nodded and looked at Audino with a smile.

"Yes, I can understand you, Audino, so may I ask you how my Pokémon are doing?" he question, she stared at him for a while then smiled.

{They are fine sir, really healthy and well taken care of.} she said with a smile.

"That's good, I wouldn't want any of them to get sick this quickly." he said, petting Echo and Rammus. Echo squeaked with joy while Rammus just sighed and looked away with a irritated face. "You are my frie-... no, family." he corrected himself. Echo looked up to him along with Rammus and Eva, then smiled with a hug in the end. A bunch of awes were heard behind them. Kirby turned around and saw people looking at them with smiles on their faces. making him wave hello with his Pokémon except Rammus.

"Kirby," he heard behind him. He turned around to see Nurse Joy with a smile. "Can you understand your Pokémon?" she asked. Kirby just thought about what he wanted to say and showed a small smile.

"Yea... I can understand them." he answered. Nurse Joy looked surprised, but then put it aside with a smile.

"That's amazing, how are you able to talk to them?" She asked, this time, Kirby really thought about it.

"I wish for it to happen." he lied with his smile disappearing, but Nurse Joy didn't noticed, smiling and just clapping from Kirby's answer.

"That's amazing, and I guess you're gonna leave now right?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm gonna go to... Um," he said, getting out his Unova Map and looked above the current city he is in. "To Striaton City, to face the Striaton Gym." he said while looking at the map.

"Okay, you be careful out there, Kirby." She warned.

"I will!" Kirby said with a confident smile. He then got out Rammus's Pokeball from his hat and pointed it at him. "Rammus, return!" he called, returning Rammus back and putting the Pokeball up in his hat. "Eva, Echo, it's time to leave!" he declared, jumping off the cart with them and went next to the door. "Bye Nurse Joy!" he said while waving goodbye to her.

"Have a safe trip Kirby!" she said. Kirby and his Pokémon went out the door and headed to Route 2.

* * *

 **Alright, behind schedule, but still, I delivered, now it's time to visit route 2 and have Kirby fight with his Pokemon at some point! If you read this, please tell me what Pokemon Kirby should get in Route 2. Thank you and have a nice reading/day!**

 **Leave a review if you want too.**


	3. Forest and Transformation

_**Ah Kirby, I know you have something in store for us, now let us get on with the chapter, I figure out who I want to give Kirby to capture, and what surprise I have in store for you, hope you enjoy!**_

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Forest and Transformation_**

 ** _Third Person Point Of View_**

 _ **Narrator Voice: As Kirby left the Pokemon center and sign up for the Unova League, Kirby left to Route 2 with Echo and Eva, but they seemed to have run in trouble.**_

Kirby is on a stump and has his hand on his head with a smile while Echo and Eva are behind him exchanging confused glances. Then Kirby turns back around and smiles, "Alright guys, we are lost!" he confirms, Echo and Eva drop to the ground and cried for help.

{Kirby! We're tired from walking all day!} Echo complained.

{And a side that your stomach is a bottomless pit when you eat Kirby, I'm not gonna make you food until you are really hungry, or until I hear your stomach growl.} Eva uttered.

* * *

 ** _Five Minutes Later..._**

She then grabbed Kirby's bag and magically pulled out a blanket, three bowls, a plate, four apples, four oranges, a watermelon, and a pineapple with her Vine Whip and placed them on top of the blanket. Then she used Aqua Tail to wash the fruit, then Leaf Blade to peel them, and cut the apples to pieces and placed them on the bowls and plate. Then she sliced both the watermelon and pineapple in half and left half of both fruits for Kirby, peeled, while peeling and slicing the other half for her, Echo and Rammus. She then grabbed four cups and a tea pot and filled the cups with tea.

"Hmm-hmm-hm?" Kirby muffled with a muffler in his mouth and chained to a tree.

{No Kirby, now stay there and act innocent.} she said smiling at him. She put the bowls, plate, and tea cups on the blanket then smiled. She grabbed Rammus's Pokeball then released him out of it. He yawned then looked around and saw Kirby tied to a tree.

{The heck happen to you?} he asked. Kirby eyes were motioning him to the left and Rammus jumped when he saw Eva next to him.

{Lunch Time Rammus.} she said. Rammus looked at her then at Kirby, who shred a tear, then looked at Echo, who wasn't paying attention and was looking at the night sky.

{Echo, can you untie Kirby for me?} she asked nicely. Echo came back to earth and went to Kirby's bag to grab a key with his paw and unlocked his chains.

{There, your free now.} Echo said with a smile while taking off the muffler from Kirby's mouth.

"Why are you guys doing this to me!? I am your trainer!" Kirby yelled for a response, but stepped back when he saw Eva glare at him.

{Because you always eat our food, BEFORE it's even ready, so I had to take action before you do it.} she answered. Kirby was about to argue before he sighed.

"That... is a good answer when I think about it, now I feel embarrassed." he said with a red face and rubbing the back of his head.

{So is the food ready Eva?} Echo asked while putting the chains and muffler back inside the bag.

{Yea it is, come eat.} she said, pointing at the food. Both Echo and Rammus went to their bowl and at a piece of watermelon.

{Pretty good.} Rammus said when he swallowed the watermelon.

"Eva the best when it comes to fruit and vegetables, if she didn't had any of these essentials, she would make food here in the wild with what ever edible food she can find." Kirby commented, then gulped down half the watermelon. "

Sigh~ this journey gonna be fun." he said, rubbing his stomach then grabbed the pineapple and gulped it down too. Rammus watch Kirby gulp both fruits and sweat dropped.

{I don't wanna know how he is able to eat that in one gulp. Wait... does he even have teeth?} Rammus asked, Kirby just smiled and started eating the cut fruit slowly. Echo, Eva, and Rammus shrugged it off and ate their fruit pieces. Then Echo grabbed all the stuff and put the all back inside Kirby's bag.

{So what now?} Echo asked, Eva and Rammus shrugged until they heard a loud sigh from Kirby, who had his closed eyes and was rubbing his stomach then got up licking his lips and open his eyes really fast.

"Now, we train!" Kirby said with a smile as he walked towards them.

"In order to beat the gym leader!" he added. All of them nodded then talked on how they should win the gym, Kirby stated to work on they know for now and improve them.

"For now, I'm gonna assign you guys stations to work on. Echo, work on speed for awhile, I want you to jump from branch to branch 25 times as fast as you can and then jump off the branch and run back here." He said to Echo, who nodded and looked pumped.

"Eva, you and Rammus will be working on stamina, so you two will be sparring against each other for now." Kirby instructed. Eva and Rammus nodded and were about to begin until they saw Echo walking up to Kirby.

{What about you Kirby?} Echo asked, before Eva or Rammus could answer. Kirby spoke up.

"Usually a trainer would sometimes be lazy while watching his Pokemon or train with them, but I train by myself. Once you complete your training Echo, I want you to spare with me." he said smirking. Eva ran between them and glared at Kirby.

{I'm not letting you fight Echo, Kirby.} She said, still glaring at him. Kirby stared at her for a second then backed off with a scared face.

"Ri-right." then ran away somewhere to train.

{Guess we should train.} Rammus said, walking to a corner.

{Yea, but first,} she stared at Echo.

{Don't try to fight Kirby Echo, you'll fight either Rammus or me, okay?} she ordered. Echo nodded and jumped on a branch, {I'll be back.} he said and started to jump away from them. They watched him

{Now that he's training, how about we start ourselves.} Rammus said, Eva just smiled and got in battle position.

{Alright, let's start!}She yelled and her tail was shining bright green.

* * *

 _ **Echo's Location**_

 _[I wonder why Eva didn't wanted me to battle Kirby? Maybe because I shouldn't fight against my trainer.]_ he thought while jumping from branch to branch trying to improve his speed.

 _[Guess I shouldn't think to much about it, I'll find a way.]_ He thought until he saw that there weren't anymore branches ahead.

{Guess I went to far, I should head back now.} he said, running on the ground and picking up speed.

{Hey, I am getting faster from this training,} he said, sparks started to surround him a bit then clothed himself in thunder as he ran pass many trees.

{What the heck is going on!} he yelled, he skidded to a halt. The lighting around him vanish and he looked around himself.

 _[This happen one time when I was at the orphanage in a race against the other kids.]_ he thought but shook it off and started to run back to camp to start all over again.

* * *

 ** _Kirby's Location_**

He was sweating and many tiny boulders were scattered beneath his feet. ' _Eva is right, I shouldn't push Echo to fighting me. She may be used to fighting me but Echo and Rammus don't know me that much when I think about it. I should apologize to Echo for pressuring him.'_ he thought and looked around himself.

"I should head back now." he said, walking towards camp.

* * *

 ** _Camp Location_**

{Leaf Blade!} She yelled, charging towards him and slashed him with a bit of force that made him slid back. Rammus shook it off and started to look red steam started to come out of him. _[Work Up.]_ Eva thought, while Rammus started to run towards her with glowing teeth.

{Crunch!} he yelled. She took a step back, barely dodging his attack, and started to spin her tail as leafs started to appear.

{Leaf Tornado!} She yelled, bringing her tail down and smashing Rammus with a pile of leafs. They let up and revealed that Rammus wasn't there. Eva looked around and found him above her and started to glow bright white around himself.

{Take Down!} he yelled and charged at her and slamming her down. She yelled in pain, but Rammus squeal from the recoil Take Down gave him. {Nice move Rammus,} Eva said, breathing heavily.

{Yea you too,} Rammus said, breathing heavily too.

{But it's time to end this!} both yelled and they started to charge at each other. Eva started to spun her tail and water started spinning around it while Rammus glow white around him and had a determine face.

{Aqua Tail!} Eva yelled.

{Take Down!} Rammus screamed. Both moves collided and they started to push each other until Rammus was overpowered by Eva and push down to the ground. Rammus had swirls in his eyes and indicated that he was knocked out.

Eva kneeled down breathing heavily and stood up slowly.

 _[Since he used Work Up, he gain a bit boost in his attack, but he doesn't know that many move. We have to find way to teach him more moves.]_ Eva thought. She turned around and found Kirby walking up to them with two Sitrus berries in his hands. He handed one to Eva and walked over to Rammus and feed the other to him.

"You guys fought well, and I hope you do get stronger Rammus. You have such potential to become even more stronger." Kirby said. Rammus looked up and smile a bit and continue to eat the Sitrus Berry.

{It was really awesome.} a voice said, to reveal Echo with a smile.

{If battles are like that, then there we have to work hard to become stronger. Right?} Echo commented as Kirby smile, but faded fast as he started to look around them.

{What's wrong?} Eva asked and looked around the area too.

"We're being watched." Kirby responded. Rammus got back up and looked around with the group.

{By who?} Rammus asked, until he was hit by a move.

{AGH!} He yelled in pain. Everybody turned to Rammus and their eyes widen.

"{RAMMUS!}" Everyone yelled until dozens of birds grey birds and 2 black stripes on their wings revealed themselves with angry face.

{You stepped into our turf stupid human and Pokemon, now you'll pay the price!} one of them said, Kirby took out his Pokedex and scanned the bird,

 **"Pidove, The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon,** **These Pokémon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas** **."**

He looked up with a serious expression.

"Guys get behind me!" he yelled, Eva and Rammus getting behind him but Echo had sparks flying from his cheeks.

{Thunderbolt!} he yelled hitting half of the flock while the other half used Air Slash on him for revenge, hitting him and making him fly across the field.

"ECHO!" Kirby yelled, Eva ran towards him and Kirby gripped his fist.

"Alright Pidoves you gone to far! Now you'll fight me!" he yelled as the whole flock used Air Slash on him, Echo open his eyes and saw Kirby in danger,.

{Kirby NO!} he yelled trying to get up, but Eva kept him down.

{Stay down for now!} she yelled and watched Kirby inhale every single Air Slash around him while Eva hold Echo tight. Kirby looked furious and swallowed the attack.

 ** _Transformation Begin!_**

Kirby jumped in the air, but fell on a feather as he happily jumped on it for awhile then jumped really high and started to spin around then transform with his red-pink blushes on his cheeks turn to short, red stripes and a Native American Chief hat that hat yellow, green, maroon, and tan feathers on and started to fly.

 _ **Transformation Complete!**_

{What the hell!}

{Why didn't it hurt him?}

{What is he!} many Pidove started to say while Echo and Rammus saw Kirby's transformation. Kirby took a one step and looked at the flock.

"Who is your leader!" he yelled, getting their attention and glares as Kirby step backed from them.

{No one is the leader here sir.} a Pidove with an odd sky blue color with blue strips on his wings.

"Then why are you doing this!" he demanded a answer, all the birds laugh but the blue Pidove remained silent and looked a bit sad.

{Look, I'm sorry for hurting your friends. Can you please forgive us?.} he said. He was frowned, so it made Kirby confused.

"You expect me to forgive you like that? You hurt 2 of my friends!" He yelled. The Blue Pidove just stared at him before he sigh.

{Fine. Let's make a deal then. If you win, I'll be your Pokemon and my flock will leave you, and your friends, alone. If I win, you will be kicked out of here and you will not e allowed to go through this route!} He yelled. Kirby thought about it for a bit then nodded.

"Deal." He said. The Blue Pidove smirked.

"Then let the battle begin!" He yelled.

 ** _Kirby V.S Pidove!_**

They both flew into the air where and started to battle with Blue Pidove using Gust at Kirby, who kept his balance by sticking his wings out.

"Aerial Ace!" Kirby yelled, pushing himself through the attack and striked the Blue Pidove in the stomach and launched him back. The Pidove flew back then stopped himself by using his wing then used Air slash and struck Kirby. Kirby felt the pain from the attack, but looked up in time to see Pidove using Quick Attack.

"Feather Dance!" he yelled, releasing feathers and let it fly towards Pidove. It started to surrounded him and were absorbed inside the Pidove, making him feel dizzy and danced a bit from the effect.

"Quick Attack!" Kirby screamed next and charged white energy inside before attacking the Pidove.

"Wing Attack!" he yelled, his wings glowing white and slammed against Pidove again and threw him to a tree to do more damage.

{Agh! I can't loss here, I just can't! Sky Attack!} he yelled, charging up while he was far away from Kirby.

"You're not the only one who knows that attack!" Kirby yelled.

"Sky Attack!" starting to charge white energy around himself too. Both were completely charged up and ran towards each other and collided with great force, both pushing each other until Kirby completely rammed Pidove and pushed him to the ground with high speed. They collided to the ground and Kirby got out of it. Pidove had swirls in his eyes and showed that he fainted while Kirby was standing with up minor injuries and turned back to normal.

* * *

The Pidoves were heard whispering to each other then flew away, leaving the blue one behind. Echo and Eva looked at Kirby, who went to his bag and grabbed a Sitrus berry. He grabbed a Oran Berry too and ate it. Kirby walked up to Pidove and gave the Sitrus Berry to him. Pidove sat there in silence while eating the Sitrus Berry.

"Why don't you go back with your flock." Kirby said. Pidove looked up to him then back down.

{They left me because I lost, that's the code in that colony, those who loss a battle will go with the trainer,} he said. Kirby just shook his head looked at him.

"Pidove, it isn't the colony's choice, it's your choice! So I'll ask you this, do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay in the wild?" he asked him. Pidove looked at the sky then at Kirby, then at his friends, who stared only.

{I'll go with you! I want people to hear my voice! I want to get strong!} he said with tears in his eyes and went up to Kirby who hug him. Kirby looked at Echo, Eva and Rammus who nodded.

"Would you like a nickname Pidove?" he asked him and he nodded.

"Let me think, hmm... how about," he took a look at Pidove once more and smiled.

"Sky." he said looking at the Pidove who tried to smile with his beak and smiled back.

"Sky it is." he said tapping him with a Pokeball and was capture without frustration. Kirby hold the Pokeball and looked back at the others, Eva still holding Echo and Rammus with one of his eyes close.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center, we need to be healed and I'm tired." he said getting up and grabbed Rammus Pokeball.

"Rammus return!" he yelled, returning Rammus back into his Pokeball and putting him in his bag. "Okay, let's go, and Eva, let go of Echo." he said, causing Eva to regain her senses and lets go of Echo and started to walk towards Kirby, while Echo sat still, looking at Kirby.

"I'll explain later Pikachu with Sky and Rammus, for now, let's find a Pokemon Center." he said, causing Echo to nod and walk next to him.

"There is one next to us according to this map, so let give it one more push!" he said, starting to run. Eva and Echo stare at each other and smiled as they followed Kirby.

 _[Kirby, What are you?]_

* * *

 ** _Meet their newest member Sky, a shiny Pidove, and yes, Kirby will be fighting Pokemon as a Pokemon with his natural abilities, All Kirby abilities will rely on what he swallows (Except Normal since it's... normal) and he will fight the Pokemon, and no, Kirby will not use himself against Trainers unless asked. (Remember this cause it will happen with someone.) Surprises are over and sorry for short battle scene I guess, I need to work on that. Until next week. BYE!_**

 ** _(Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment.)_**


	4. VS Striaton Gym

_**Yea, it's time for Kirby to battle the first gym :) We will see how he will handle his first gym.**_

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: VS Striaton Gym**_

"Alright, so I got four Pokemon in my team now. Echo, a Pikachu, Eva, a Snivy, Rammus, a Lillipup, and Sky, a Pidove. This is going great I guess. All I need to do now is beat my first gym." Kirby said, waiting for his Pokemon to heal.

 **"Kirby, please come and pick-up your Pokemon."** a announcer said. He got up and walked up to the counter and jumped on it.

"How are they... Nurse Joy?" Kirby asked with a bit of confusion.

"They are fine... is something the matter sir?" She asked. Kirby put his hand on his head and scratched it for awhile.

"Aren't you the Nurse Joy I met back in Accumula Town?" he asked.

She laugh and grabbed a photo to show multiple Nurse Joys, "That was my younger sister." Pointing at a Nurse Joy sitting down. Kirby just looked surprised on the amount of Nurse Joys he is seeing. He shook his head and just sighed.

"So where are my Pokemon?" he asked, Nurse Joy pointed towards a Audino, who had them on a cart.

{Hey Kirby.} Echo waved. Kirby smiled and jumped towards them. He landed on the Kart and had a giant smile.

"You guys ready?" he asked. Eva looked at him for awhile then spoke.

{Kirby, I think we should learn about Sky first.} she said. Kirby flinched and realized that he doesn't know anything about Sky at all. He grabbed his bag and took out his Pokedex and started scanning the pigeon.

 **"Pidove, The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon, Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands. Gender is Male. Ability is Super Luck, Raises the critical-hit ratio of moves. Move set, Gust, Quick Attack, Air Cutter, Air Slash, Roost, Detect, Razor Wind and Sky Attack. Egg Move set, Hypnosis and Steel Wing, not unlocked yet."**

"You know a lot of move Sky, but why didn't you used them against me?" Kirby asked. Sky looked at him for a while then looked away.

{I forgot them. I haven't used my moves in such a long time.} he said with a embarrassing tone. Kirby looked at him with curiosity and gave a smile.

"Guess we should discuss this later. For now, let's go find that gym." he said grabbing both Rammus and Sky's Pokeball. "Rammus, Sky, Return!" he yelled shooting a red beam towards them and putting them back inside their Pokeball. Kirby put the Pokeball inside his had and looked at Echo and Eva. "Let's go." he said. Echo and Eva nodded and followed him outside the Pokemon center.

* * *

 ** _"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"_**

* * *

Kirby walked out of the Pokemon Center and started to walk around the city. He turned left and right while Eva and Echo were on top of him and tried to help him search the gym.

{Um, Kirby, I think we're walking in a circles now.} Echo said.

"What make you say that Echo?" Kirby said while looking up at him.

{Well for starters, we pass that fruit stand multiple times.} Eva said while pointing at a fruit stand selling apples, bananas, pears, and oranges.

"Your right, guess I should start asking for directions." he said.

{Or we can look behind us and see that building that has a symbol that stands for a Gym.} Eva uttered to him. Kirby turn around and saw a huge building with a Pokeball and a lightning symbol on it. Kirby walked up to it and took a closer look.

"So this is a gym?" Kirby asked.

{Yes Kirby, this the place where the gym battle happens inside and you get a badge if you beat them.} Eva said while getting off of Echo.

{So does this mean that our first battle is in there?} Echo asked, getting off of Kirby. Kirby turned to him and gave a large smile.

"Guess so, you guys ready to do this?" Kirby asked. Eva and Echo smirked before nodding and ran up to the building with Kirby. "Let's do this!" Kirby yelled and pushed the doors.

"Hello! I have a request for a... Gym Battle?" Kirby yelled out but was stunned. Instead of a battlefield and arena, it was a room filled with white clothed tables. The Tables had plates and utensils on the edges and a candle in the middle of it. It had multiple chandeliers hanging off the ceiling and a stylish red carpet with green spot pattern on it. It was a restaurant and the room was filled with girls sitting around the table and three waiters serving around the place. A red haired waiter boldly walked up to the Kirby and adjusted his bow.

"Welcome dear guest. Would you like to take a seat at a table?" he said.

"Um." Kirby was about to deny but he started to push him to a table and sat him down. Kirby looked at Eva and Echo and saw them sitting next to him. He leaned towards Eva and whispered in her ear.

"Eva, I thought you said that this was a gym." Kirby whispered to her.

{I thought this was a gym with the fact that this place had that Gym symbol on top of it.} she whispered back. Echo leaned to them.

{It feels more like a restaurant then a Gym.} Echo added. They continue to talk until blue haired waiter approach them.

"Welcome sir, would you like a water or a soda?" he asked. Kirby looked at the waiter with confused eyes.

"I didn't came here for water or a soda." he said kindly. Next was a green haired waiter.

"Then would you like a salad?" he asked, Kirby just shook his head.

"Then would you like a meal?" the red hair waiter asked, Kirby mouth started to water at the thought of food, but got slapped by Eva's vine.

{Kirby, we didn't came here to waste money and eat food. We came here for a gym battle.} she said. Kirby nodded and looked at the red haired waiter.

"Thank you but no-"

"Then would you like juice?"

"A apple salad?"

"Some mashed potatoes?" they kept asking question. Kirby started to become irritated and jumped on the table. His whole body was turning red and took a deep breath.

"QUIET ALREADY!" he yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"What's he yelling for?"

"So not cool." the group of girls started to whisper to each other. Kirby started to become crimson red.

"I JUST CAME HERE FOR A GYM BATTLE, NOT TO EAT!" he yelled out, Eva was surprise on how Kirby suppressed his feeling to eat, while Echo just stared at how red Kirby was. Echo leaned closer to Eva while looking at Kirby.

{Eva, why is Kirby red?} he asked. Eva looked at Echo and sighed.

{It's because he's annoyed Echo, whenever Kirby gets annoyed, he turns red, his color would changed depending on his mood, but we will talk about that later. We made a scene and I think we need to get Kirby out of here.} she said, looking back at Kirby, who was turning back to normal.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." he said. He jumped off the table and started to head towards the entrance. Eva and Echo followed him and Kirby reached the door. He was about to open it, but the lights went off.

"What the-" Kirby spoke until a source of light turned on behind him. Kirby turned around and saw the three waiters backs.

"If you want to battle us, then your request will be fulfilled." the green waiter said.

"If your a challenger, then get ready to taste utter defeat with my fire!" the red waiter said.

"Or be defeated with a cold refreshing taste in your mouth." the blue waiter said while the group of girls yelled amazing, cool, wonderful.

"I don't get it? What is this place?" Kirby said.

"In short, this place is the Striaton Gym,"

"And we are,"

"The triplet brothers,"

"That run this Gym!" they said. Kirby stood there surprise before shaking his head.

"Wait, so the three of you are the gym leaders?" he asked

"Yes"

"And It's"

"Showtime!" the three said while doing a pose. Suddenly, the wall behind them started to open up to reveal a rocky battle field and a room with two floors. Kirby walks towards it with Eva and Echo on the bottom floor and heard Girls screaming names Chili, Cilan, and Cress on the second floor.

"Cool." Kirby awed. He was looking at the field carefully before smiling.

"So who would you like to choose to battle?" the green waiter asked. Kirby turned around and had a confuse face,"

What?" Kirby asked.

"You have to choose either me, Cilan,or my brothers, Chili, or Cress? That's the rule here, You have to beat one of us to get your badge." Cilan said with a smile.

"Will you fight against my partner, Pansear!" Chili yelled, releasing a red monkey with a fire head. Kirby started to turned light purple.

"Or will you fight my Pokemon, Panpour." Cress said calmly releasing a blue monkey with a fountain like head on top of it. Kirby turned purple.

"Or my partner, Pansage!" Cilan yelled releasing a green monkey with a tree growing on his head. Kirby purple glow started to continue, but got out his Pokedex and started scanning all three monkeys.

 **"Pansear, The High Temp Pokemon, When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600° F. It uses its tuft to roast berries."**

 **"Panpour, The Spray Pokemon, The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large."**

 **"Pansage, The Grass Monkey Pokemon, This Pokemon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic."**

Kirby turned completely purple and his started to swirl.

"Oh Arceus, I'm not good with choices!" Kirby started to panic, Eva face palmed.

{I know whats gonna happen next.} she whispered. Echo looked at her with curiosity and walked to her.

{What?} he asked until he heard Kirby slap his own face.

"Keep it together!" he said, turning back to normal and sighed. He looked at the three Gym Leaders and just sighed. "Can't I just fight all of you?" he asked. The brothers looked surprised and looked at each other. They huddle up to discuss it for awhile then split up.

"This is the first time we had a trainer like you." Cilan said.

"But it will be more fun like this won't it?" Chili asked while grinning.

"How about this, to get your badge, you have to win 2 out of the 3 matches." Cress propose. Kirby thought about it for a while then nodded. Cilan clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Okay, so would you like to battle with first?" Cilan asked. Kirby was about to turn purple again until he was slapped by Eva, turning him back to normal.

{Let Echo decided for you.} she said. Kirby looked at Echo and he simply sighed. He took a step back and let Echo stepped up instead. He looked at the brothers carefully and stopped at Cress.

{How about him?} Echo asked, pointing at Cress and his Panpour. They both looked at each other asking what the Pikachu in front of him was doing. Kirby nodded then walked next to Echo.

"We like to challenge you first Cress." Kirby said with determination. Cress smiled and simply nodded. He went to the right side of the field while Kirby to the left. He grabbed two Pokeballs from his hat and threw them in the air. Rammus and Sky came out of their Pokeballs and were confuse.

{What's going on?} Rammus asked while looking at Kirby.

"We are having our First Gym battle today, and I thought that you guys can watch as well." Kirby said.

{And because of this idiot, we have to fight 2 or 3 times since he couldn't chose at least one person to fight.} Eva added. Echo and Sky just laughed while Rammus growled at him making Kirby embarrassed.

"Come on guys! Knock it off!" he yelled. He turned around to met Cress's eyes, and Panpour ready to battle. He looked back at his team and smiled.

"Sky! Get ready to battle!" he yelled as Sky flew up in the air and landed in front of Kirby ready for battle.

"In a bit, the first match of the Striaton Gym between the challenger Kirby and the gym leader Cress will now begin, you will use one Pokemon each, as soon as the Pokemon is unable to battle, the match is over!" Cilan yelled. A bunch of girls were cheering for Cress to win the battle, making Kirby uncomfortable with Sky."Fight!" Cilan yelled to commence the battle.

"Sky! I want you to fly in the air for now and wait for your command!" Kirby commanded.

{Alright!} Sky said taking off to the air.

"Panpour, bring it down with Scald!" Cress calmly said. Panpour shot out steaming water from his mouth and was about to hit Sky.

"Sky, use Gust to blow Scald back to Panpour!" Kirby yelled. Sky nodded and his wings started to glow light blue. He started to flap them heavily to release a strong gust of wind, blowing away the stream of water away from him and back towards Panpour. It hit the blue monkey and the strong wind continue to blow him away to a rock. Cress gasp at the action and smirked.

{Smart.} Panpour said. He stood back up and looked at him.

"Panpour, are you okay?" he asked. He got a nod from the monkey. Cress sigh and looked at Sky. _'This might be a challenge.'_ He thought. He snapped his fingers and looked at Panpour.

"Alright, Panpour use Double Team." he uttered, Panpour then created multiple copies of himself. Sky started to look around to find which one the real one.

{Which one the real one?} Sky asked himself out loud.

"Use Water Gun Panpour." Cress commanded. All the Panpour shot out multiple streams of water towards Sky which made him panic. He was about to move until the real one hit Sky directly.

{Agh!} he squeal in pain about to fall on the ground, while all the fake Panpour disappear and left the real one behind.

{Got ya!} He yelled. Sky got his balance again and flew back to the air. He glared at the monkey and was ready to attack.

"Use Double Team again Panpour." Cress said. Panpour create copies of himself again and confuse Sky. He started to panic again until he heard his trainer yell for him.

"Sky!" Kirby yelled. Sky flinch and looked at him.

"Calm down and use Air Cutter!" Kirby commanded. Sky shook off the water in his wings and took a deep breath. His wings turned white and he release a series of light blue saws at each Panpour. It made each one disappear and it attacked the real one making it slide back while holding his hand up his face and was gritting his teeth.

"Don't let it recover Sky. Use Quick Attack!" Kirby screamed. Sky build white energy around him and went fast towards Panpour.

"Panpour, Dodge it, Quick!" Cress yelled. Panpour open his eyes and was about to move to his left but slipped on mud. Cress and the cheerleaders up on second floor gasp when they saw Pidove Collide on him. He was knocked backed towards a rock and stood there barely able to stand.

"Finish it with Sky Attack!" Kirby yelled. Sky started to glow bright white aura around and charged straight towards Panpour. Panpour open his eyes and gasp when Sky collided with him and shattered the rock behind him. Panpour fell off of Sky and fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes and bruises. Cilan looked a Cress and he nodded.

"Panpour is unable to battle, Sky wins!" Cilan calmly said. Sky landed beside Panpour and patted him.

{You alive?} He asked. Panpour opened his eyes and stood up slowly. He looked at Sky and gave a confident smile.

{Yea, but you were great right there.} He said. Sky gave him a smile and just laughed.

{You would have gotten me if Kirby didn't told me to calm down.} He said. Panpour nodded and walked back towards Cress while Sky flew back to Kirby and landed on top of his head and let out a loud chirp.

"Nice work Sky, you deserve this." Kirby said, taking out a Pokemon treat for him to enjoy.

{Thanks Kirby!} Sky said with a smile. HE grabbed his prize and flew towards the group and started to eat his prize.

"Nice work Panpour, take a rest," Cress said and return him inside his Pokeball. Cress left the battlefield to the referee stand and stood there. Cilan stepped off the Referee stand and walked up to the battlefield.

"It's my turn I guess." Cilan said.

"Good luck out there." Cress said, taking Cilan's place.

"Pansage, your up!" Cilan yelled at the right side of the field. The green monkey stepped up and got ready for battle. Kirby looked at Cilan and Pansage for a second then back at his Pokemon.

 _'Sky already fought, so I can't use him again, so...'_ he thought for a second then looked at the Lillipup.

"Rammus! Get ready to battle!" Kirby said, Rammus stepped up and got ready for battle.

"The second match of the Striaton Gym between the challenger Kirby and the gym leader Cilan will now begin," Cress said, while a bunch of girls cheered for Cilan to win this time, "Fight!" Cress yelled to commence the battle.

"Pansage, start off with a Bullet Seed," Cilan yelled. Pansage took a deep breath and started to spit out multiple seed from his mouth.

"Rammus, use those rocks pillars as your shield and use Work up!" Kirby commanded as Rammus ran towards a rock while multiple seeds followed him then struck the rock, while he used Work Up to give more damage to his opponent.

"Now jump on the rock and launch yourself towards Pansage while using Tackle!" Kirby yelled out. Rammus jumped on the rock and launch himself towards Pansage.

"Use Dig Pansage!" Cilan commanded. Pansage started to claw his way underground then disappear underground. Rammus slid across the field and looked around the area.

"Rammus, here he comes!" Kirby yelled. The ground underneath Rammus shattered and Pansage came out of it, hitting Rammus on the jaw. He sent him flying in the air for a while before he slammed the ground.

"Rammus, are you alright!?" Kirby asked. Rammus stood back up and just growled.

{I'm fine, but that did hurt.} he inform Kirby. Kirby looked at Pansage and studied him for a while.

"Alright, Rammus, use Crunch!" Kirby yelled. Rammus teeth turned bright white and he started to charge towards Pansage.

"Quick Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Cilan ordered. Pansage took a deep breath and started to spit out multiple seeds again towards Rammus. "Rammus, try to dodge them!" Kirby yelled. Rammus nodded and moved to the left to avoid the seeds from hitting him but was cornered and got hit by multiple seeds. Kirby grit his teeth and glared at Pansage.

' _I can't get close enough!'_ Kirby thought. Cilan suddenly clapped and Kirby looked at him.

"Well," Cilan spoke, " It's been fun and all, but it's evaluation time!" Cilan cheered with joy. Suddenly, all the girls started to freak out over it while Kirby and his Pokemon tilted their heads and had sweat drops on their heads.

"Evaluation time?" Kirby asked him.

"You see, your Lillipup may have a strong spicy taste with his powerful close attacks and power-ups, but my Pansage graceful movements will never let any attack touch him. As long as you don't have a counter to my attacks, then I say this battle is as good as over." Cilan said, he open his arms with Pansage imitating him.

"Now it's time to finish this! Pansage, use Solarbeam!" Cilan told Pansage. The Monkey put his hands up and started to gather energy in his tree head. Kirby's eyes widen and decided to take this as a chance.

"Rammus, use Take Down!" Kirby instructed him. Rammus nodded then started to charge towards Pansage and stuck him on his stomach. He slid back with a lot of power but it wasn't enough to stop it. The orb was completely green and it shined bright with energy.

"Now release it Pansage!" Cilan snapped his finger as Pansage grabbed and energy orb on his head and shot a beam towards Rammus. Kirby and Rammus eyes widen as the attack struck him with incredible power. It blew him back towards a wall and collided with it to make smoke cover Rammus.

"Rammus!" Kirby yelled worried, he saw the smoke clearing to see Rammus with swirled eyes.

"Rammus is unable to battle, Pansage wins." Cress gently announced. Cilan and Pansage gave one bow and the girls screamed with joy from the victory they got. Kirby ignored that and ran towards Rammus and picked him up from the wall. He started to carry him towards Eva and Echo. He put him down and grabbed his bag.

"Eva, Sky take care of Rammus for now, and when he wakes up, give him this." Kirby uttered, giving a Sitrus Berry to Eva. She nodded with Sky then Kirby looked at Echo.

"Your up Echo." he said and Echo nodded with determine eyes.

"We won against Cress but lost against Cilan, all we need to do is beat Chili's Pansear. Echo, are you ready?" Kirby asked him. Echo nodded and went towards the battle field. They watch Chili stand on the the battlefield and he smirked.

"I'm up, it's time to burn him, Pansear!" he yelled, Pansear nodded and spat out fire. Kirby took a deep breath then looked determine.

"Echo! Get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled and Echo took a step and started to release sparks his cheeks.

"In a bit, the final match of the Striaton Gym between the challenger Kirby and the gym leader Chili will now begin." Cilan signaled. A bunch of girls were cheering for Chili to win this fight. Kirby just sighed before looking at his Pokemon and gave a smile. He turn back towards Echo and gave a nod.

"Fight!" Cilan yelled, starting the battle.

"Pansear, start off by using Fire Punch!" Chili yelled. Pansear produced fire on his fist and ran towards Echo.

"Echo, dodge it!" Kirby ordered. Echo waited for Pansear to get close then jumped backwards when he threw a fist at him. He did a back flip to land back on his feet.

"Don't let it rest Pansear keep using Fire Punch!" Chili yelled as both Pansear's fist were on fire and started to charge at Echo again. He continue punching the air, trying to trike the jumping Pikachu.

"Echo use Electro Ball to gain distance!" Kirby yelled. Echo jumped up and started to create a electric ball on it's tail then shot it at Pansear, who got hit directly, and was knock back to a rock to gain more damage. Chili growled a bit but got an idea.

"Pansear, use Dig!" he said as the monkey dug underground like Pansage.

"Dang it!" Kirby said and started to think. He got an idea and smirked.

"Echo use Agility to jump on the rocks to confuse Pansear!" he yelled. Echo nodded and jumped on a rock. He started to jump on other rocks and started to pick up speed. Pansear didn't know where he was now so he came back up, almost hitting Echo.

"Use Dig again Pansear!" Chili yelled and Pansear nodded. He dug underground again while Echo did the same thing to confuse him. This time, Pansear got in front of him and struck him. Echo went flying in the air.

"Pansear, use Flamethrower!" Chili yelled. Pansear took a deep breath and spit out a large flame stream at Echo. He got struck by it and it pushed him back.

"Echo! Are you alright?" Kirby asked. Echo got up again and wobbled a bit.

{I'm fine Kirby, but that Dig attack got me a bit,} Echo said while holding his head.

"Pansear get in close with Bite!" Chili yelled. Pansear opened his mouth wide and charged at Echo again.

"Echo, don't give it a chance to attack you! Use Mega Punch!" Kirby yelled.

"Mega what?!" Chili asked. Echo fist glowed bright white and punch Pansear in the stomach and pushed back to a rock. Pansear was about to get up but Echo ran up to hit with his fist still bright white. He punched him one more time, smashing the rock behind him and pushed him. Pansear started to struggle to get up and Chili grew worried.

"Come on Pansear!" He yelled.

"Echo, finish it with Thunderbolt!" Kirby yelled, Echo checks release sparks and it surrounded him. He jumped in the air then release a large bolts of lighting towards Pansear, who stood back up and saw the lighting coming towards him. It struck him and he let out a loud cry that everybody heard.

"Pansear!" Chili yelled in concern. The thunderbolt exploded and the smoke cleared to revealed the red monkey fainted with swirled eyes.

"Pansear is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu. Therefore the winner is, with two victories and one loss, the challenger Kirby!" Cilan said. Kirby blinked twice before he realized his victory.

"I won?" Kirby asked himself until Sky and Rammus appeared behind him.

{We won a gym battle!} they both cheered. Kirby smiled and ran towards Echo.

"Echo!" Kirby yelled. Echo turned to get tackled down by Kirby and was being nuzzled.

"You did it Echo, you did it!" Kirby said and the Pikachu smile and started to laugh. Eva watch the scene and smiled along with the Gym Leaders.

* * *

Kirby and his Pokemon were standing in front of the Gym Leaders with smiles.

"Please take this." Cress said having a tray with a badge on it.

"This is proof that you won the Striaton Gym." Chili added.

"The Trio Badge." Cilan finished. Kirby grabbed the badge and smiled. He showed the badge to his Pokemon and gave a huge smile.

"Thank you Echo, Rammus, and Sky" Kirby said then turned to the Gym Leaders. "And thank you Cress, Chili, and Cilan for this wonderful battle." Kirby said and bowed to them. They smile and bowed to Kirby as well, Kirby took one last look at his badge.

 **(Kirby's Victory Dance song play here(Or watch video I guess))**

Kirby tossed the badge in the air the started to dance all of a sudden, he did a spin jump at first then cart wheeled to the left then hop back to place while spinning on his side then landed to walk in place for a bit the walk backwards while waving his arms then did three spin to roll on his back to spin three more times to stand back up with one leg and extend his hand to catch the badge.

 **(End of Victory Dance)**

Everyone stared at him and Kirby realized what he did.

"Sorry, course of habit when I win something. I dance with joy." Kirby said and everybody laugh. He turned to his Pokemon and hugged them one by one.

"Our first victory together, and we will continue to work hard to get into the Unova League together." Kirby said and pulled out Sky's Pokeball first.

{I hope that we show everyone that we are strong.} Sky said and Kirby smiled.

"I promise you Sky that I will make you strong." he said and return him. He put the Pokeball in his hat and grabbed Rammus's Pokeball next. He looked at Rammus and saw his sad face. Kirby turned to Cilan who was looking at him and his Pokemon with his brothers.

"Cilan, I hope that we meet again so that Rammus can have another battle with your Pansage." Kirby said which surprised Cilan. He smiled and gave a nod.

"Of course Kirby, I do hope that we meet again." Cilan said, Kirby nodded then turned back to Rammus who had a determine look in his eyes.

"I will help you Rammus, we will have a rematch against Cilan and hopefully win." Kirby said and Rammus nodded.

{I trust you Kirby, and I hope to get strong too.} he said, Kirby return him back, then turned to Echo.

"Echo, you did great, I hope that we can master Volt Tackle before the next Gym, I can't promise you that you will, but I will try." Kirby said and Echo smile.

{I'm looking forward to it.} He said and got on top of Kirby's head, then Kirby turned to Eva.

{What?} she asked, Kirby smiled.

"Even if you didn't fight Eva, I will use you in the next gym, if possible." Kirby said and Eva just stared.

{Alright.} she finally said then climb up to Echo's head and Kirby started to walk away from the field then turned around.

"Thank you for the battle." He said once more and the Gym Leaders waved good bye to him and he went out the Gym doors and went to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon, _'Our first victory, all we need to do is get stronger together,'_ Kirby thought then went inside the building, ' _from now on, I'll train with them.'_

* * *

 _ **Yea, Kirby won his first Gym Battle**_ _ **^_^ but now that Kirby has experience Rammus loss, he know that he has to train his team to get stronger, The next chapter will lead to Kirby going toward Nacrene City to challenge the Nacrene City Gym by going through route 3, and I know that's where Ash met his Snivy and caught her, so I'm not sure if I want to put her in or not to meet Kirby and describe how she left her trainer since he has his Snivy, but it would seem fun, plus Kirby won't capture her, he'll just tell her that not every trainer the same, he described many trainers out there with many different opinions about their Pokemon, maybe I'll do it like that :D, Maybe, I don't know. Until next time guys.**_

* * *

 ** _(Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment.)_**


	5. Trouble in Grass

_**Hey guys, I'm here with another Chapter for you**_ _ **^_^ , in this chapter, we are going to have Ash's Snivy appear.**_

 _ **(Wow... that's amazing.)**_

 _ **Shut up and get back to your corner!**_

 _ **(Fine, just know that the next chapter involves Kirby new capture/partner.)**_

 _ **What I told you about telling the readers future events!**_

 _ **(I didn't tell the the Pokemon which is-)**_

 _ **NO, STOP JUST ROLL CHAPTER!**_

 _ **(Hey what happen to the narrator last chapter?)**_

 _ **I gave him a vacation.**_

 _ **(Why?) He needs to rest his voice. Now for the chapter.**_

 _ **(Have fun reading it.)**_

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Trouble in Grass.**_

 _ **Narrator Voice: As Kirby won a Trio Badge, Kirby sets out to route 3 to find the next Gym he has to face.**_

"Let's rest here for now." Kirby told Eva and Echo, sitting down on a rock then releasing Rammus and Sky. "Time to eat guys." he said, getting out 4 bowls and putting Pokemon food in it, Eva picked up the food and looked at it.

{What is this?} she asked, holding the brown pellet of him.

"It's Pokemon food. I'm not sure how this is food, but it is." Kirby said then got out a apple. Eva shrugged and ate the pellet, along with Echo, Sky, and Rammus and they enjoyed it.

{This is not half bad.} Rammus commented.

{It kinda has a hint of Oran Berry in it along with Rawst Berry.} Eva added.

{It's kinda interesting that we ate fruit before but never this kind of stuff.} Echo said.

{Well, humans have ways to surprise us, so I guess this is one of their ways.} Sky said, eating another pellet.

"Let me try." Kirby said, leaving his apple on the rock and grabbing a pellet from Eva's bowl and started to munch on it. He showed a interesting face later then spit out the pellet, "Agh, yuk! That was awful!" Kirby cried out.

{That's why it's called 'Pokemon Food' Kirby.} Eva said the others laugh at him.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna eat my fresh delicious-" Kirby pause to see no apple on the rock. "APPLE!" Kirby yelled, running to the rock and looking around to see if his apple fell down.

* * *

 _ **"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"**_

* * *

{Kirby, what's wrong?} Echo asked, who finished his food and walked over to Kirby, who had tears in his eyes.

"My- my apple was stolen." Kirby cried out, Echo saw the bushes move behind the rock and it lead to another rock where a Snivy stood, with a apple in her hands.

{Found your apple, Kirby.} Echo said, pointing at the Snivy.

Kirby followed Echo's point and found the Snivy with his apple. "Hey you, give me back my apple!" he yelled at it and it just smirked and took a bite out of the apple. "My apple!" Kirby cried then dropped his head, "Now my hunger will never be satisfied."

"Snivy, come back here!" a boy with black hair and green eyes yelled. He wore a red jacket with white sneakers, ripped jeans, and a skull T-Shirt. The boy was running towards Kirby while the Snivy ran away from him, "Great, just great, she ran away again. At least you led me to a bunch of Pokemon to make up for it!" he said. Kirby stepped back. The boy looked beside him and found Echo. "Along with that Pikachu!" he said and tried to grab him, but got kicked away by Kirby. "What? What kind of Pokemon are you?!" he asked. The boy stood up and realized that the pink puff ball was the Pikachu's Trainer, then saw a Snivy, Lillipup, and a odd colored Pidove. Kirby got in front of the Pikachu to protect him.

"He's a part of my family and I won't let you take him away from me!" Kirby yelled. The Trainer looked at him, then laughed at him.

"Family? These lousy things aren't meant to be family! They are meant to be tools for our own entertainment! They are meant to fight!" the Trainer said, grinning. Then he took out a Pokeball from his pocket and lifted it. "I'll show you! Go, Gurdurr!" he yelled. A Pokemon started emerging out of the Pokeball with some clown hair, a huge metal bar on his hand, and a glare in his eye.

"He will show you the meaning of brute strength!" he said. Kirby stared at horror with what he is witnessing. The Gurdurr had many scars around his body. His arms was tightly gripping on the metal bar and his glare were showing pure fear. Kirby looked at Sky and nodded at him. Sky nodded and flew in front of Kirby and stared at Gurdurr, who just glared at him with dark, fearful eyes and a unhappy smiled. {I need to be strong, to gain respect from my trainer.} Gurdurr whispered. Kirby keep looking at the Pokemon worried then turned his attention to the Trainer who just grinned at him with a menacing daggers..

Meanwhile, Snivy popped her head out of the bushes and watched the battle as far away as possible.

 _ **Sky VS Gurdurr START!**_

"Alright, Sky, fly above for now and wait for my next command!" Kirby yelled. Sky speared his wings and started to flapped them fast. He jumped off and flew above Gurdurr head and stayed in the sky, staring at Gurdurr carefully.

"Gurdurr, use Rock Throw!" the Trainer ordered. Gurdurr looked around for awhile then saw a large rock and smashed it to pieces with its metal bar. Then it grabbed multiple rocks and started to toss them towards Sky.

"Sky, use Detect to dodge the rocks!" Kirby instructed. Sky's eyes started to glow light blue. Sky looked at the rocks carefully then started to dodge around the rocks swiftly and perfectly. "Now use Gust!" Kirby command.

Sky dodged the last thrown rock and turned his wings bright blue. He started to flap his wings heavily to created strong wind to push Gurdurr off his feet and away from him.

The Trainer's eye twitched a bit until Gurdurr stood back up.

"Gurdurr, jump on your metal bar to gain a boost up! Then use Dynamicpunch!" he yelled. Gurdurr looked at its trainer then followed his orders without question and tossed its metal bar in the air. Then it jumped after its metal bar and climbed on top of it. Then Gurdurr pushed itself up while pushing the metal bar back into the ground to gain a boost in the air. Then Gurdurr's fist started to glow violently red as it got close to Sky.

"Sky, Detect it now!" Kirby yelled as his eye started to glow light blue. Sky quickly then moved aside from the punch and left Gurdurr with eye widen at the mistake he made. He began to fall from the air, flailing its arms around in panic.

"Now, use Sky Attack to finish him of!" Kirby ordered. Pidove turned around and started to glow white around himself and flew straight towards Gurdurr. Sky then struck struck Gurdurr's back and pushed him down to the ground, causing a huge explosion of dust on the ground. The impact left huge crater behind with a fainted Gurdurr and a shiny Pidove on top of the Pink Puff Ball already. Kirby had won this battle.

"Ah, you useless Gurdurr! Return!" he yelled as he retrieved Gurdurr back to his Pokeball and looked at Kirby. Kirby was staring back at him.

"Now I understand why that Snivy would have run away from you..." Kirby started to say. The trainer started to glare at him. "Your Pokemon are suffering. They know that you won't treat them right if they aren't strong!" The Trainer's eyes started to widen. "If you treat Pokemon as objects, then they will never bring out their full potential! Pokemon are living creatures as well! They are suffering from your torture and then they try to prove to you how strong they are but they can't due to fatigue!" The trainer started to tighten his fist. "Your Gurdurr is the example!" The trainer stepped back "He was trying to be strong just to gain your respect, but was too weak to battle! He may have followed your orders, but he was still weak due to your restless training. If you had taken care of him, then he could have possibly defeated Sky!" Kirby shouted, with his Pokemon nodding. "If you can't see that, then you're not meant to be a Pokemon Trainer!" Kirby yelled. The trainer started to cry, tears falling down to his cheeks. "I'm sorry." Kirby said. The trainer looked up. "But I suggest that you go back home and understand your Pokemon a bit more before you go on your journey officially. Take them to the Pokemon Center first to get them healed and checked up. Please understand that your Pokemon do love you, but you pushed them way to far. I'm guessing that what Snivy was trying to send you a message." Kirby calmly said. The trainer looked at him for a while then nodded. He started to walk away. "Wait," Kirby said and he stopped, "Can I ask for your name?" Kirby asked. The boy didn't looked back but responded timidly.

"Johnny." He said, then walked out of sight.

Kirby and his Pokemon stood there in silence until they heard a snap from the bushes. They looked over and saw Snivy coming out of them. She just stared at Kirby for awhile before she snickered. {You've got a lot of confidence to talk to a trainer like that.} she said. Kirby thought for a second while looking at her then started to cry, {Um... what's wrong? Were you scared of him?} she asked.

Kirby just stared at Snivy then walked up to her, "Give me back my apple!" he said. The Snivy stared at him while his Pokemon fell to the ground. She continue to stare then started to laugh out loud.

{You should know already that I ate it, little one.} she said while smirking. Kirby wiped the tears off his eyes then got out a watermelon from his magical backpack. {What, your gonna share now?} she asked, she looked over his Pokemon who just avoided the stare while Eva walked to her.

{It's gonna be rare for him to 'share.'} she said, the Snivy had a confused looked as Eva pointed at Kirby who started to eat the watermelon whole. The Snivy's eyes widened as he gulped the whole entire watermelon down and was still the same size.

"Ah, much better." Kirby sighed as he let a puff of air out and the looked at the surprised Snivy. "What?" he asked.

* * *

Night came and Kirby set up a tent to sleep in. "There we go," He said then got out marshmallows and walked to the camp fire Echo created, along with Sky, Rammus, Eva, and Snivy. "So, Snivy, what are you going to do now?" Kirby asked while cooking a marshmallow on a stick. He eats it a few seconds after.

{I'm planning on staying here and live by myself.} she answered. Kirby took out the stick from his mouth and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Not all trainers are the same, Snivy. I hope you know that." Kirby said, Snivy glared at him then looked at the marshmallow in her hands. "And I hope that you find a Trainer that will meet your expectations." he finished. Then he got up, went to his bag and pulled out his badge case, opened it to see the Trio Badge, and then put it back inside his bag. He looked at his Pokemon. Eva was sleeping on Echo's shoulder, Rammus was curled up, and Sky was sleeping on top of his tent, he looked at Snivy, who was staring at the sky. Kirby smiled. "Good night, Snivy." Kirby whispered. She looked at Kirby then smiled.

{Good night, Kirby.} she responded as Kirby went inside his tent and slept.

Morning came and Kirby woke up to see Snivy gone. He looked at the bushes and smiled, _'I hope that you find that Trainer Snivy.'_ he thought then got Rammus and Sky's Pokeballs and returned them.

"Eva, Echo, let's go. We ought to get to the next town." He said, Eva woke up, but struggled to get off Echo's shoulder while he slowly woke up and got up along with Eva to get on Kirby.

{Carry us there.} they said and Kirby grunted as he walked with Eva and Echo on his back then smiled.

 _'They may be lazy, but they are my family, and I love them.'_

* * *

 ** _(Wow, that was actually good, but why make that character change?)_**

 ** _This Kirby is harsh o-o the man kick him!_**

 ** _(True, but I'm guessing people want to know where Ash is in his adventure,)_**

 ** _He arrived after Kirby met Snivy._**

 ** _(I guess, well now it's time for Kirby to get a new Pokemon.)_**

 ** _True, but for now, let's rest._**

 ** _(Agreed... by the way, how is Nintendo Hearts doing?)_**

 ** _Don't self advertise alright!_**

 ** _(Fine, Night Everyone.)_**

 ** _Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment._**


	6. Illusions With A Bit Of Tricks

_**(I like the new image.)**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **(Seems stupid. Alright, Which Pokemon is Kirby gonna get?)**_

 _ **Shut up! And your already know, you tried to spoiled it to our readers!**_

 _ **(Right... THE POKEMON IS...) *Take on mouth now* (Mmmm-mmm!)**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! Now, let me teach you a lesson!**_

 _ **(Mmmm) ;-;**_

 _ **{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}**_

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

"Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Illusions With A Bit Of Tricky.**_

 _ **Narrator Voice: As Kirby met Johnny and taught him that he wasn't ready to be a Pokemon Trainer until he understood his Pokemon more. Kirby met Snivy and told her that he had hope for her to find a new Trainer. Kirby leaves to a nearby city to let his Pokemon rest in the Pokemon center.**_

"Okay, Kirby, you're Pokemon are healthy and ready to go." Nurse Joy smiled. Kirby stood on top of her desk with Eva and Echo.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy, have a nice day!" he said as he started walking out of the Pokemon Center and went to a nearby river. "Alright, Sky! Rammus! Come on out!" he yelled, releasing his Pokemon and confronted them, "Okay guys, it's time to train. I want to at least unlock one of your Egg moves, so it's time to train them." he said. He took out his Pokedex and started to study the moves.

{This is amazing! I'll finally be able to learn my elemental bites!} Rammus said.

{I guess learning Twister will help me against Dragon type Pokemon.} Eva shrugged.

{Learning Thunder Punch would be nice. It'll be like Mega Punch, but with thunder.} Echo cheered.

{And learning Hypnosis will make the opponent more vulnerable.} Sky chirped happily.

"Alright. Rammus, I bought you a Chew Toy to practice your bites with. Try focusing on your teeth to create either Fire, Ice or Thunder on them." he said, tossing the Chew Toy at Rammus. He started to bite it and shake it around,

{You got it!} he said as Rammus continued using bite on the toy and focusing on it now.

"Eva, Twister is like using Leaf Tornado and Aqua Tail. Spin your tail around and feel the wind." he ordered. Eva nodded and started to spin her tail around in the air as a tiny tornado came out but quickly disappeared.

{I guess training this move will take long.} she said knowing that Dragon moves are hard to master. Kirby nodded and walked towards Echo.

"Echo, I want you to practice Thunder Punch. Just like Mega Punch, like you said, it will require you to focus your electricity on your paw and let it out, alright? Make sure it doesn't stay for too long. Hit the ground to discharge the electricity." he said. Echo nodded and then used Mega Punch on a rock first. Then he tried focusing electricity on his fist and used Mega Punch again. This time it started releasing small sparks,

{I guess I'm doing it?} he said, curiously staring at his fist. Kirby laughed, then he walked towards Sky.

"Sky, I want you to practice on Steel Wing instead. It'll be like Wing Attack, but it will cover your wings with metal. I'm sorry for not letting you practice Hypnosis since it will be hard to learn, but it will help you against Poison." Kirby said. Sky nodded and started to fly. Kirby looked around and saw a Log and told him to aim for it. Sky's wing started to glow bright white and charged at the Log and hit it, but left a mark on it instead of slicing it in half.

{Guess breaking this Log will be harder than I thought.} Sky said and flew again to strike it with Wing attack again, but still only left a mark on it. Kirby nodded then went by himself and started to think.

'What should I work on?' he wondered looking at the river for a while. 'Might as well practice with my Water Type moves.' Kirby thought and commenced his walk towards the river until he heard some bushes move. Kirby jumped back to reveal a pink, round puff ball. "What the!"

* * *

 **"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"**

* * *

Kirby looked at the figure to understand that the thing in front of him was himself. He moved closer and it moved closer to him as well. They walked around in a circle and looked at each other. Kirby saw it was copying him, so he decided to stop it and started to dance. Surprisingly, it danced the same way as he did. Whenever he did a backflip, it would do the same. A slide to the left, the same, rolling to the right, same, and did the finishing pose the same. Kirby got annoyed and looked at the water and hatched a plan. He smirked along with the other Kirby. Kirby started to inhale the water while the other Kirby did the same, but copying how he open his mouth only and was not drinking the water while Kirby swallowed the river water.

 _ **Transforming**_.

Kirby jumped in the air as water started to surround him completely and transformed with his body to water completely, having a yellow band and a wave on his head.

 ** _Transformation complete._**

Kirby landed back on the ground to look at the normal Kirby, sweating a tear drop and tried to run away, but was stopped by Kirby's Water Gun. It was soaking wet and started to laugh, "He-he-he". It laugh then jumped in the air and transformed to a black fox Pokemon with red hair on it's legs, forehead, and the top of his head. "Who is this Pokemon?" Kirby asked himself and pointed his Pokedex at it.

 **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon.**

He closed his Pokedex and saw the fox laughing. "He ain't hiding his identity that well..." he commented. The Zorua looked at Kirby then jumped in the air and transformed as him again. Kirby sighed and got rid of his Water Ability. 'Training will come later, but for now, I have to handle this tricky fox.' he said and walked towards Zorua, who is him now. "What do you want?" he asked. The Zorua looked at him, then laughed. {What? Can't have fun old man?} it question with a female voice, Kirby popped a vein and then glared at her. "OLD?!" he yelled. The Pokemon laughed and ran away towards where Kirby's Pokemon were training.

"Oh no. This is not gonna end well." Kirby said.

* * *

The Pokemon made it to the training ground and saw 4 Pokemon training and hatch a mischievous plan. It left Kirby's form and transformed into the Pikachu hitting a rock and went towards the Lillipup. {This Chew Toy is amazing! I can taste the fire in my mouth right now.} Rammus said. Then he saw a Pikachu walking towards him, {Oh, hey Echo, how you doing?} he asked, but gasped when the Pikachu took his Chew Toy and threw it in the river, {My Chew Toy!} he yelled and went after it going inside the inside to get his toy. The Pikachu put both hands over his mouth and laughed, then transformed to a Lillipup and flew towards Echo.

Echo was still punching a rock, trying to master Thunder Punch but always screwed up by either losing focus or forgetting to add electricity onto his paw. He grunted and looked at his dirty paw, then sat down and saw the Lillipup flying towards him. {Hey Rammus, things aren't going great right here. How about you?} Echo said, but got pushed by the Rammus and Echo fell back to the ground. {Ow! Hey, what was that fo- Ah!} he yelled went the Rammus lifted him up and went near the river. {Rammus! Please! Stop! No!} Echo begged, the Lillipup laughed then tossed him in the river. Then it transformed into a Snivy and ran towards Sky's location, who was practicing his Steel Wing move. The practicing left more marks on the Log.

{Darn it, learning a new move is harder than I thought, but I get the feeling that my wings are getting heavier so it must be working!} he said, then used Wing Attack again but saw Snivy standing in front of the Lo., {Eva! Get out of the way!} he yelled, then flew above the Log and hit the bridge. {Ow.} he said then fell down to the ground and had swirling eyes. The Snivy laughed and then thought of the Snivy. She looked at Echo for a while and had a giant smirk on her face.

{Agh, now I'm wet.} Echo said and saw Rammus in the water glaring at him.

{Why did you throw my Chew Toy in the river!} he screamed. Echo glared back at him then went to Rammus's face.

{Why did you toss me in the river!} he yelled. The two Pokemon growled at each other. Then they started to attack each other.

While in another area, Eva was working on Twister and kept swinging her tail back and forth in the air. She tried creating at least a small tornado but stopped. {Things aren't going to be easy since this is a dragon move, I have to focus more, I guess.} she said and looked up and saw a Pikachu approaching her. {Echo, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be training Thunder Punch?} she asked, but saw the Pikachu stop in front of her. {Echo, what are you-} she tried to say, but the Pikachu put his paw over her mouth. {Don't speak, Eva.} it said, remembering the Snivy's name from Sky. It saw the Snivy turn red and backed away, but hit the bridge wall as she stared at the Pikachu moving close to her. They heard someone screaming and looked around and saw Kirby running towards the Pikachu and tackled it down. {Kirby! What are you doing to Echo?} she asked but heard the Pikachu laugh and kicked Kirby away from it. Then the Pikachu jumped up, morphed back into a Zorua, and snickered. Eva suddenly felt betrayed and looked around. She saw the real Echo fighting against Rammus and then found Sky lying on the ground. {Echo! Rammus! Stop!} she yelled. They both looked towards her and saw the Zorua laughing while Kirby looked at her, then they looked at Sky, who was getting up while rubbing his head with his wing. He looked at Eva and saw a Zorua in front of her. It took a few seconds before they realized that the Zorua tricked them into fighting each other, so they went towards the Zorua and surrounded her.

"Alright Zorua! End of the line!" Kirby said, but the Zorua laughed then jumped up and winked as multiple hearts came out and went towards Echo, Sky, Rammus. Even Kirby was affected and surrounded by the hearts. {What's going on?} Echo asked, looking at the hearts. Wcho saw both Sky and Rammus's face reactions, then back to the hearts when he suddenly heard Kirby scream to himself. "IT'S ATTRACT!" Kirby yelled, who finally got affected by it and saw Zorua as a beautiful fox along with Sky and Rammus as their eyes turn to hearts and all started fluttering at her. She started to snicker when she saw Kirby with hearts on his eyes as well and said. "Wow, such a beautiful fox!" he said.

Eva stared at the trainer affected by attract, then at the Pokemon that were loving the Fox, then at the Zorua who snickered. It started to charge dark rings and let them loose, showing it was Dark Pulse, hitting everybody except Eva. Eva looked towards her team and saw everybody fainted on the ground. She grunted and then looked at the Zorua laughing loud but stopped when she saw Snivy still standing. {Hehe. Why aren't you slippery snake?} she said. Eva glared at her, but then at her team.

{We'll be back. For now, I have to get my idiot trainer and everybody else to the Pokemon Center.} Eva said frustratingly and started to grab Kirby's feet. Then she turned him around his back with Vine Whip and put the Fainted Pokemon in a stack with Echo on top. {See you later.} she said, lifting Kirby up and ran to the Pokemon Center while hearing the Zorua laugh behind her and left.

* * *

 ** _Ding Ding DiDi Ding_**

"Agh, oh jeez, what happened?" Kirby asked while rubbing his head. He looked out a window and saw it was night, then looked around and saw Rammus, Echo, and Sky sleeping.

{Zorua tricked us and attack us.} Eva said. This caused Kirby to flinch and look at her as his eyes widened. "So you're telling me that we lost?" he asked, putting his head down. Eva shook her head left and right. {No, but she tricked us.} she said again, causing Kirby sigh with defeat. "Dang it, that Zorua got us good, then." he said. Kirby heard someone walking in.

"Are you okay, sir?" Nurse Joy asked and Kirby nodded. "How did this happen?" she asked. Kirby told her the story of him leaving his Pokemon to train while he went somewhere else to think about the future and met Zorua there. That caused everyone to faint except Eva. "Zorua, not again." Nurse Joy uttered, catching Kirby's attention.

"What do you mean by again, Nurse Joy?" Kirby asked, wondering if Zorua created more trouble than he thinks.

"You see, Zorua has been causing trouble to a lot of trainers lately. Tricking them, stealing from them, or just plain laughing at them." Kirby suddenly got worried, "If this continues, I'm worried that she will never find a home to stay." she said, but walked out of the room because she heard Audino asking for help. Meanwhile Kirby stayed silent for awhile. 'She is sneaky, able to come up with plans a lot faster, but I don't want her stealing my food... You know what? I'm gonna catch her for my revenge!' Kirby suddenly heard 3 moaning Pokemon and turned around. He saw the rest of his Pokemon holding their heads.

{What happened?} Rammus asked,

{I think we got tricked?} Echo stated,

{By who?}

{By Zorua.} Sky answered.

"You guys alright?" Kirby questioned. He got three thumbs up and smiles. "Good, because we are gonna catch that Zorua." Kirby said. He saw Echo shrugging at Sky, who had a questioning look on his face, while Rammus had a red tempered face and put his head in the pillow while yelling out of frustration. {Why would you want to capture her?} Eva questioned.

"It seems that she is a strong Pokemon, Eva. Plus, it would be fun to have a new member." he said. "She is also tricky." he added, then shifted his eyes away to avoid eye contact.

{Alright.} Echo spoke out, gaining everyone's attention. {I don't see why we can't have a new friend.} he said, but flinched when he felt Eva glaring at him. He looked at her and saw a tiny tear in her eye. {What's wrong, Eva?} he asked. He sweat dropped when he saw her turn her head away from him and pouting .

"It's settled. I'm catching her. Until then, let's rest from tonight." Kirby said, getting everybody to nod and lay down in their beds. 'I might as well use Eva since she our only girl in the group.' Kirby thought. He then sighed, laid down, and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **9:00 AM**_

Kirby woke up and went to the dining hall with his Pokemon to get breakfast. When they finished eating, Eva stared at Kirby then spoke.

{So Kirby, what's your plan to capture Zorua?} she asked. Kirby looked up at her, then pointed at her.

"You're my plan, Eva." he said, causing the others to have confused faces on why would she be a part of this plan. "Since Zorua can use attract, that means that you guys will get defeated since you guys would be in loved with her." he said. Eva nodded along with the others. Then Kirby clapped his hands together and looked out the window. "Alright! Sky, I want you to search in the skies. She might transformed to a different Pokemon or human, so I want you to be my eyes in the sky to tell me where her location is or when she is transforming." he said. Sky nodded and spreaded his wings. "You guys will stick with me on floor level and travel by group." Kirby commanded. They nodded but grunted later on because they are gonna have a trouble maker in the group. "Alright, let's go!" he yelled, getting out of the Pokemon Center and started to look around the city with Eva, Rammus, and Echo while Sky flew above them.

* * *

{Man, I'm so bored.} Zorua said. She started walking to a river until she met two tall men before her.

"Is she the one, Zeke?" one of them said.

"Yep, this is the one! She's the one causing the trouble, Luther." the other man said then smirked.

"Alright, go Scrafty!" Zeke yelled while tossing and releasing a Pokemon with red orange skin, a sleepy face, and a skin hoodie.

"Go Cofagrigus!" Luther yelled as a mummy coffin came out. It had bright red eyes, mouth, and four ghostly arms.

{Who is our next victim?} Scrafty asked, rubbing his eye and not looking interested.

"The Zorua behind you is our target today, Scrafty." the Zeke said, knowing what his Pokemon's question was. Scrafty turned around, saw the black fox, and shrugged.

{Alright, at your command.} he said while getting into battle stance. Zeke smirked at the Zorua,. "Scrafty, use Focus Blast!" he yelled.

"Cofagrigus, use Giga Impact!" Luther yelled as both Cofagrigus and Scrafty ran towards Zorua and charged up a powerful attack. She dodged by jumping over him but didn't see the complete Focus Blast go through the Ghost-Type, so it hit her straight in the middle and blasted her away from them.

* * *

While Sky was in the sky, he saw smoke coming from an area and saw the black fox getting up with bruises. Then Sky saw two Men with two Pokemon. Sky knew what to do and flew back towards Kirby.

"Any luck guys?" Kirby asked, only getting disappointed looks. He hung his head. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was." he said until he heard a cry. {Kirby!} it yelled. Kirby looked up to see Sky flying above him. {I found Zorua, but she's in trouble!} he said. Kirby got up with the rest of his Pokemon. {Lead the way Sky!} he yelled as Sky nodded and flew towards the area he saw Zorua.

* * *

A loud blast was heard and Zorua came out of a corner, running from the men behind her. She couldn't transform since they we behind her, so she ran as fast as she could and saw a blue Pidove above her, telling her to go left. The Zorua thought for a second, then nodded as she turned left and found Kirby in the street. "Zorua!" Kirby yelled as she ran up to him and got behind him. The 4 figures appeared in front of them. "Would you look at that? She's hiding behind some friends." Zeke said. "And her friends have a rare Pokemon." Luther said, pointing at Echo with a grin, but faded when he saw Kirby getting in front of it,

"He's my Pokemon, so back off! Who are you guys?" Kirby stated, but grew angry when he saw Zeke laughing at him. "Well, I'm Zeke, and he's Luther. Together, we poach Pokemon and sell them in a black market." he laughed. Kirby couldn't believe what he heard. Black Market? So this means that more Pokemon are suffering. "And Zoruas are hard to come by, so when we heard that there was a wild Zorua here, we took the liberty to 'capture' this Pokemon and take it off the Trainers who have been suffering because of it." he said.

Kirby's eye twitched and he stepped up. "You're not getting Zorua, not unless I stand!" he yelled, making Zeke glare at him and looked at Scrafty. "Take care of them." he said and Scrafty nodded. {Right away!} he said. Scrafty charged up a Focus Blast and shot it at Kirby, who started to run in place and inhale the Focus Blast, swallowing it. "{What the!}" both Zeke and Scrafty yelled. Then they saw Kirby jump in the air.

 _ **Transforming**_

Kirby jumped in the air as a red sash appeared above his head and put itself on him but slide off. Kirby looked at it then pulled it on and tightened it, starting to punch the air and got into battle stance.

 _ **Transformation Complete**_

Kirby fell back to the ground and looked back at his Pokemon. "Rammus, I want you to do whatever you can to keep Zorua safe." he said, earning a grumble then a nod. He smiled then looked at Zorua and Sky. "Stay close to Rammus, Zorua and Sky, get the police over here!" he ordered. Kirby then looked at the bandits in front of him. "I'll handle these guys. Echo, Eva, I'll need your help!" he yelled, as Echo got into battle position, along with Eva and Sky.

"How brave of you, pink ball, but this is where it ends! Scrafty, use Hi-Jump-Kick!" Zeke commanded. "Cofagrigus! Use Hyper Beam!" Luther yelled. Cofagrigus created a dark beam in the center of his four arms while Scrafty dashed towards Eva as his knee glowed bright white. "Quickly dodge it, then use Leaf Tornado, Eva, while you use Thunderbolt, Echo!" Kirby yelled as both Pokemon spun around and let Scrafty fall to do ground. He grab his knee in pain while Kirby used Focus Blast at Cofagrigus and exploded the Hyper Beam. Then, Echo used Thunderbolt to stun both Pokemon in place while Eva began to spin her tail around in a circle and created a leaf tornado,then slammed it down hitting both Scrafty and Cofagrigus deeper in the ground.

"Scrafty! Cofagrigus!" they both yelled simultaneously. They saw both their Pokemon fainted from two attacks. They smacked their lips, then recalled their Pokemon. They looked at each other and nodded as they charged towards Zorua. "If we can't get her with a Pokemon battle..." Zeke started, "Then we will take it by force!" Luther said, but they yelled in pain when Kirby jump in the air and spun around while sticking out his leg. "SPIN KICK!" he yelled. In the end, both poachers felled to the ground. He released his Fighting-Type ability and looked up in the air.

He heard sirens later on and saw a Sky coming back with a Police car. Then a women with light blue hair coming out of the car, and walked towards Kirby, "What's the emergency?" she asked, while Kirby pointed at the poachers that were tied up. The women stared at the men, then at Kirby. She kneeled down. "Thank you, sir, for helping us take these people to custody." she said, but Kirby looked at the poachers and sighed. "You're welcome." he said with a smile. He saw her taking them inside of her car with their Pokeballs and ran off. Kirby looked at his Pokemon. Echo and Eva shared a high five, Sky chirped with delight, while Rammus was in front of a scared Zorua. Kirby looked at her, then started to walk towards her and stopped. "Zorua." he called, making her look up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked her, she lifted her paw to show a badly bruised spot on it. Kirby stared at it for awhile and grabbed it with his stubby hand to look at it. He heard her squeal in pain and put it down. Then he looked at Rammus. "Rammus, do you mind?" he asked.

Rammus looked at Zorua for a while then shook his head, so Kirby put her on top of Rammus and started to walk towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **Kirby went inside the Center and called for Nurse Joy. She came into the room and gasped, then went to grab Zorua and called Audino in. Kirby sighed along with Rammus, Echo, Sky, and Eva as they sat down on a couch to relax. Morning came, and Zorua returned back to her prankster self and saw Kirby sleeping on the couch with his Pokemon. Eva was with Echo, leaning on his shoulder while he rested his head on her. Rammus is curled up while Sky was sleeping on top of Rammus's head. She smiled, then went towards Kirby and called him out.**

* * *

{Kirby!} Zorua yelled, waking up Kirby. Kirby then looked down. He saw two fully bandaged paws and a Band-Aid on her cheek.

He yawned then looked at her. "Morning Zorua! How are you doing?" he asked. She snickered, then jumped up on the couch and sat next to Kirby,

{Looks like I got myself into trouble.} she said with a smile.

"Guess so, but I'm impressed on how fast you ran, Zorua, and how you trusted Sky." Kirby said. He felt Zorua leaning on him. He smiled, then took out a small Pokeball. "Hey Zorua, do you mind being my Pokemon?" he asked. She looked up and tilted her head.

{What do you mean?} she asked.

"I would like to battle against you to capture you, but since you got hurt, I don't want that to happen now, but you get the choice. Want to travel with me, or do you want to battle against Eva?" he asked. Kirby clicked a button to make the Pokeball bigger and placed it next to her. She looked at Eva and smirked.

[It's gonna be fun messing with her, plus...] looking at Rammus, [It would be nice not being alone.] She thought then looked at Kirby and smiled gently. {I'll join you, Kirby..} she said and Kirby nodded.

"Before I capture you, would you like a nickname?" he asked her and she laughed.

{I already had a nickname before arriving in this town.} she said. Kirby put his hand next to his mouth,

"What is it?" he asked her. She looked out the window,

{Zoey.} she said, smiling. She then looked at the Pokeball. She was about to touch it but stopped and looked up at Kirby. {Before I get captured, I want this to be a surprise. Tell them that I'm still in the Pokemon Center.} she said, making Kirby laugh and nod. Zoey went inside the Pokeball and didn't struggled a bit. She got captured.

Kirby lifted the Pokeball and smiled, "Welcome to our family, Zoey." he said. Then he put Zoey's ball in the bag and laid back down. 'I hope that this big family will get bigger one day.' he thought and started to let out soft snores as he finally made his way to sleep.

* * *

 _ **There, now you can't spoil anything!**_

 _ **(Really? What to make it a Challenge?)**_

 _ **No ;-; please, I didn't mean it!**_

 _ **(Okay, you gain my pity.)**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **(So what now, Kirby got a Female Zorua, what's next?)**_

 _ **Who knows, but it's up to you.**_

 _ **(Sweet! My turn!)**_

 _ **Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment.**_


	7. Sister Vi

**_Okay, after being sick of fever, time to write the chapter!_**

 ** _(Alright!)_**

 ** _In this Chapter, Kirby has left the Pokemon Center._**

 ** _(... what?)_**

 ** _Just read alright!_**

 ** _(Whatever bro.)_**

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sister Vi**

 **Narrator's Voice: It was early in the morning in a random forest and Kirby was still sleeping soundly, dreaming peacefully.**

 **In Kirby's Dream!**

"Kirby, here is your strawberry shortcake." said a Fairy with a red dress. She started feeding Kirby a delicious cake with vanilla icing, soft sponge, and a strawberry on top. Kirby open his mouth and ate the shortcake whole. He got close to the fairy and cheerfully smile towards her. She started to blush and looked into Kirby's crystal brown eyes. "Kirby there is something I wanted to tell you." she said. Kirby looked back at her red crimson eyes and tilted his head.

"What is it?" he asked. The Fairy started to flap her wings fast and was crimson now.

"Will...Will..." she struggled trying to complete her sentence. Kirby stood up and grabbed her hands.

"What is it?" he repeated and the Fairy looked at the ground.

"Will..." she looked up and Kirby step back when it revealed Eva's eyes {Will you wake up already!} she yelled and vines came out of the ground. They warped around Kirby and started to strangle him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kirby screamed, being swung back and forth.

 **Real Life!**

"Let me go you savage beast!" Kirby yelled with his eyes closed, struggling to get out of Eva's grip.

{Savage beast you say?} Eva questioned. Her eyes started to fire up and she swung Kirby violently. Kirby opened his eyes slowly and got back up to his feet.

"What an insane dream! I was talking to this fairy and then she had Eva's eyes and summoned vines to attack me. She was a monster!" Kirby yelled out.

{Oh, so you think I'm a monster?} Eva said. Kirby flinched, turned around, and saw a very angry Snivy and a very confused Pikachu.

"P-p-please don't hurt me." Kirby cried, but got slapped across his face with Eva's vine and started to get dragged away.

{Seriously. No matter how hard you try, I hit you. You always seem to forgot the lesson I keep teaching you!} she yelled at him, starting to walk and drag Kirby towards the next town. Echo followed her and looked at Kirby who was frowning and ran up to him.

{Why are you always fighting with Eva?} Echo questioned. Kirby looked up and smiled.

"It's because the monster doesn't like being ignored, Echo." he responded, but Echo looked at Eva and frowned.

{Eva a monster? That's impossible. Eva is a kind Pokemon and cares about everyone, so I don't see her hurting anyone unless they deserve it.} Echo said. Eva blushed at the comment, but wasn't noticed since Echo was looking up in the sky and Kirby had his face on the ground.

What none of them noticed was someone was watching them from a far, curiosity filling him.

* * *

 _ **"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"**_

* * *

The group was heading down the road again, until they heard a ringtone.

 _Kirby, Kirby, Kirby that's a name that you should know._

 _Kirby, Kirby, Kirby he's the star of the show!_

 _He's more than you think, He's got maximum pink,_

 _Kirby, Kirby, Kirby the one!_

Kirby started to panic and grab his phone very quick to stop the ringtone. Echo and Eva sweat dropped at the act. Kirby clears his throat and puts the phone on his head. "Hello?" Kirby answered.

"Yo, Bro, can you give me your coordinates? I need to see you very quickly!" a feminine voice said. Kirby sighed and looked at his poke-maps app.

"X:222 y:123 z:351" Kirby said. There was typing on the other end and a sound of a rocket.

"On my way, bro!" she said and hanged up. Kirby sighed. H3 looked up at his Pokemon and got red.

"Okay, first, none of that happened." he said because of the ringtone. Echo nodded, but Eva snickered. Kirby sighed, then looked at his phone screen one last time, and opened an app that showed a house coming towards the location he was in. Kirby looked up. He saw his house with rockets under it. The house descended slowly and landed safely.

Echo was stunned to see his house again while Eva was someway upset. {Kirby, why is our house here?} Eva asked him. Kirby sighed. He went to the front door and knocked 3 times. The door opened to reveal a yellow Kirby with pink hair and a pink bow behind her, along with a "Vi" marking on her right cheek

"Sup, Bro?" she said holding out her hand. Kirby did the same.

"All good, Vi, got my first gym badge." he said while shaking her hand and showing her his gym badge.

"Nice job, Bro, I knew you had it in ya. So, did Eva did all the work?" Vi asked while looking at the badge.

"No. She sat in the sidelines. Sky, Rammus, and Echo did everything they could to win this badge!" Kirby said with a giant grin. His sister suddenly looked confused.

"Sky, Rammus, and Echo?" she asked. Kirby tossed 2 Pokeballs in the air to release an angry Lillipup, a Sky blue Pidove, then a Pikachu and they all ran towards Vi to meet Kirby's sister.

{Who is she?} Rammus asked while looking at the round, yellow Kirby.

{I think she is Kirby's sister.} Sky said as he started stretching his wings out.

{She looks tough, though.} Echo said with a smile.

{Great, another one that eats like a monster.} Rammus said a bit frustratedly. Vi laughed at his Pokemon's comment and wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Don't worry little pal, I don't eat like him. I do the opposite." she said with a very large grin. Kirby just sighs, but got a light bulb that he should introduce Zoey to everyone.

"Guys, I got an announcement to make!" he said, getting everyone's attention.

{What, your getting married?} Rammus asked, making Vi laugh a lot while getting snickers from Eva, Sky, and Echo.

Kirby started to glow bright red but manage to get her Pokeball. "No but you are!" Kirby yelled, tossing the Pokeball in the air and releasing Zoey. Everyone took a step back at the surprise, except Vi, who admired the Zorua in front of her.

Zoey snickered and looked at Rammus. {So, are you ready to get married?} she teased. This caused Rammus to turn crimson red and look away. Vi laughed at the action and turned to her brother.

"You got some hilarious Pokemon, Kirby, but that isn't the reason why I called you." she said while entering the house. Kirby called all of his Pokemon to go inside the house and rest for the mean time. He entered last but looked out towards the forest and saw a Pokemon running away, he wondered about it but closed the door behind him. The Pokemon that ran came back and started to look through the window.

"So, what do you want, Sis?" he asked, sitting on the dining room table.

"You see bro, I created a new invention that will let you switch Pokemon while you are training Pokemon but will lock itself during battle to prevent cheating." she said with a grin, spinning a watch device on her hand. "This will help you train your Pokemon, switch them out, and train the others." she stated. Kirby thought about it and smiled.

"That's perfect, Sis, but is there a catch?" Kirby asked. She just smiled and nodded. Kirby grunted. "What do you want?" he questioned.

"I want someone to watch the house" she said. Kirby started to hold his head and grunted.

"But I'm going on a journey, Sis!" he said, but she continued to smile.

"I don't mean for you to suddenly stop, what I mean is I need a Pokemon to watch the house while I'm gone taking care of the day care." she said, pointing at the Pokemon in the living room who were playing around and calmly chatting, "One of them can take care of the house." she said.

Kirby looked at her for a while but then looked out the window and saw the same Pokemon watching him before. He got up from his chair, went towards the front door, and opened it. "Hey, you!" he yelled. The scream caused the Pokemon to fall down on it's back. He started to run but was grabbed by Kirby. Kirby took a good look at the Pokemon then took out his Pokedex.

 **Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout.**

The Pokemon felt unsecured and started to cry but Kirby put him down and made him look into his eyes. "Hmm, I got an idea. I'm gonna ask you a few questions, alright?" he said and the Patrat nodded. "Alright, first question. Do you have a place to sleep?" he asked. The Patrat shook his head and cried a bit, but was comforted by Kirby. Everybody started to look at Kirby and realized that he was talking to Patrat.

{What is he doing?} Zoey asked.

{Who knows, but I do hope it's a good idea.} Eva said and got everybody back inside except Vi, who started to like the way Kirby talked to Pokemon.

"Alright, second question. Would you like a new family?" he asked. The Patrat nodded quickly and looked at the house. "This is gonna work out, Patrat, we need a watcher and you're the right Pokemon for the job." he said, petting him and smiling. The Patrat eyes started to clear and started to smile. Kirby then took out a Pokeball and held it out towards him. "First, I'll like to give you a nickname, alright buddy?" he said. The Patrat got close to his ear and whispered something. Kirby smiled and nodded. The Patrat touched the Pokeball after the conversation and went inside, getting captured easily. Kirby started to walk inside and went to the living room to meet everyone and Vi. "Say hello to our new friend." he said, releasing the Patrat who showed determination already.

{So, what's his name?} Eva asked, sitting next to Echo on a sofa.

"Leon." the Patrat said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Leon! I'm Vi!" she cheered.

{Nice meeting you, Leon, I'm Sky!} a blue Pidove said.

{Hi. I'm Rammus.} the Lillipup said, looking at a window from frustration.

{Why hello there Leon, I'm Zoey.} the Zorua said.

{I'm Echo. Welcome to our family.} a Pikachu said cheerfully, waving his hand at him.

{I'm Eva, nice meeting you.} a Snivy said with a smile.

"And last but not least, I'm Kirby, welcome to our big family Leon." Kirby said and started petting him. Leon squealed with delight and hugged Kirby. He hugged back. "Vi, he's gonna watch our house." he said with confidence, but Vi just stared at Kirby. "What?" she questioned.

"How can you be sure that he won't mess up our house? You just caught him." she asked. Kirby grinned widely and pointed to where Rammus and Zoey was. They were arguing and Rammus pushed a vase by accident. Leon jumped into action to catch the vase and place it somewhere else. "Okay, he's gained my trust. Better than having a grumpy Lillipup next to me." she said, causing Rammus to growl at her while Zoey laughed at the comment. "As promised, here." she said, passing him the device. Kirby accepted the gift. "After you get your sixth Pokemon, which is someone other than Leon here, the other Pokemon you capture will be transported here and Leon will take care of them for now while telling them the rules." she said while smiling at Leon who started to look around the house with curiosity, carefully watching each item's location. "Well, I got someone to watch the house. Since he is gonna watch the house, I'm moving my daycare inside so he can watch the Pokemon Eggs for me while I'm getting supplies for my inventions." She said, walking towards a new room filled with shelves and glass cases. Kirby took a look inside and smiled. He nodded towards his sister and started to walk towards Leon.

"Hey, pal, it's time for me to go, but don't worry. Vi will treat you, alright? Also, I will train you to become a watchog, okay?" he said and Leon nodded with a very wide smile. Kirby gave him one last hug and went to the living room. "Alright, guys, time to go." Kirby said. Everybody cheered, going inside their Pokeballs except for Echo and Eva who climbed on top of Kirby and walked out the door. "I'll see you later, Sis! You too Leon!" Kirby yelled and waved at both of them while the house blasted back towards their previous location. Vi and Leon waved at Kirby, Eva, and Echo.

"How close are we towards the city, Eva?" Kirby asked her. She took out Kirby's phone and looked at the map.

{We're close, but we should visit this building.} Eva said, pointing at a building with a battle symbol on it.

{It says that it will allow us to battle against other people and use the gym equipment to help make the Pokemon stronger!}

"Alright, let's go their first." he said, starting to run while Echo cheering. Eva held Echo's back tight to not fall. "To Nacrene City!" Kirby yelled ands a city started to come in view.

* * *

 _ **(Kirby's sister seems responsible.)**_

 ** _She resembles my Sister, very smart and caring._**

 ** _(Aww, how adorable!)_**

 ** _Shut up, but Kirby is going to the battle club next to sign his name up and meet new trainers._**

 ** _(Cool, so where is Ash now?)_**

 ** _Ash should be by route one by now, he already has Pidove in his team and is in the Pokemon center with that Oshawatt following him._**

 ** _(Nice, hope Kirby trains Rammus!)_**

 ** _I told you no spoilers!_**

 ** _(I didn't only hinted that he's gonna-)_**

 ** _SHUT UP!_**

 ** _(Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment.)_**


	8. The Battle Club

**_(So, Kirby got a Patrat?)_**

 ** _Yep._**

 ** _(This isn't a extra Pokemon that will be ignored right?)_**

 ** _No._**

 ** _(Then why is he in the house?)_**

 ** _Until another Pokemon arrives, basically #8 will watch the house with whoever is gonna be #7 and switch with Vi's invention!_**

 ** _(You had this plan out didn't you?)_**

 ** _Yea, but mostly making up for last week miss._**

 ** _(Fine, so where is Kirby and where is Ash?)_**

 ** _Kirby is about to arrive at Nacrene City while Ash is barely outside of Striaton City, still in Route One._**

 ** _(Nice, let's move on!)_**

 ** _Time to read! :D_**

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Battle Club**

"Well, here we are!" Kirby said while holding his hand out with amazement. Echo awed at the city and quickly saw the beauty of Nacrene city. "I can't wait to get to Nimbasa City! It has a beautiful scenery at night!" Kirby said, holding his phone and looking at the map.

{Yea, but for now, let's go to the Battle Club Kirby.} Eva said, pointing at a building with 2 Pokeballs clashing with the letter "P" in the middle.

{What's so special about this place Eva?} Echo asked her, she smiled and clapped her hands together.

{Well Echo, this is a place for both Pokemon and Trainer to train at, using their latest equipment to help Pokemon learn moves easier.} She explained with a smiled while Kirby walked inside the building. He looked up and saw a man with a gray mustache, looks a bit muscular and looks like he has karate clothes on. The man looked down and crossed his arms.

"Welcome to the battle club... I don't think I've seen your face around here." He said, grabbing Kirby's body and inspecting it. He grabbed Kirby's little arms first, then grabbed his legs, to his head. Kirby didn't say a word until he put him down,

"Um, was that really necessary?" Kirby asked him, the man shrugged and gestured Kirby to follow him. He leads them to a screen where it said to insert his Pokedex. Kirby tilted his head in confusion. "What's that?" Kirby asked, pointing at the machine. The man turned around and started to touch the screen, revealing multiple battle card and Trainers pop out of them and their Pokemon.

"Here in the Battle Club, you get to choose who you want to battle and appoint a certain time for them to battle against you." He said, holding out his hand. Kirby thought for a second then got out his Pokedex and gave it to the man,

Trainer's Name: Kirby

Pokemon: Pikachu(Echo), Snivy(Eva), Zorua(Zoey), Pidove(Sky), Lillipup(Rammus) and Patrat(Leon)

Badges: 1

"Alright, you're all signed up and ready to battle whoever comes your way, Kirby. Oh, and by the way, I'm Don George!" The man yelled and Kirby took a step back and bowed his head and walked away.

* * *

 **"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"**

* * *

Kirby started to walk to the training area and saw many trainers working with their Pokemon, some dodging moves, others punching things or straight up running around, Kirby walked in and release everyone from their Pokeballs while Echo and Eva got off of Kirby's head.

"Alright, guys, time to train!" Kirby said cheerfully, his Pokemon looked around and started to have confused expressions,

{Kirby, why are we not in a gym?} Rammus asked, but was interrupted when Kirby started to scan Zoey again.

"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. Gender is Female. Ability is Illusion, When sent out into battle, it takes the name and appearance of the last non-fainted Pokémon within your party. It breaks when an attack does damage to the Pokemon. Move Set, Faint Attack, Attract, Dark Pulse, Foul Play, Bounce, Detect, and Fury Swipes. Egg Moves set, Sucker Punch, Snatch, and Extrasensory, not unlocked yet"

"You got a lot of strong moves Zoey, so let's strengthen those moves a bit my making you train with those Punching bags, but please keep Attract at a minimum, I don't want to have more problems at all alright. " Kirby said, then pointed at a brown bag and Zoey nodded and started using Fury Swipes on the bag, leaving scratch marks on it. Kirby turned around and nodded at Sky, who started to fly and use Wing Attack at one of the bags to practice Steel Wing again. Then Kirby threw a Chew Toy at Rammus to practice the elemental bites and to have fun while doing it, and Rammus didn't need to be told twice because he started to gnaw the toy aggressively and started to produce fire in his mouth. Then turned to Echo and Eva and pointed at a mile field, they faced each other and smile as all 3 went to the field and Kirby pressed the start button

The Race Will Begin in 3!

Kirby got into position.

2!

Eva started to lean forward.

1!

Echo got on all fours and pointed his tail up.

Start!

They started to run around the field and Eva took the lead with her amazing speed with Kirby in second and Echo third. Echo took a deep breath and started to run as fast as Eva and passed Kirby, leaving him behind until he started to run with all his might keeping up with Eva and Echo,

{Pretty good guys, but no one can beat my speed.} Eva said and started to build white energy around her and ran really fast and was leaving them behind,

"Come on Echo, let's show her that we can beat her!" Kirby said and started to build up white energy around himself and caught up with Eva and Echo still behind,

[Got to focus. Focus] Echo thought, starting to build white energy and electricity around him, Eva looked back and saw Echo focusing very hard,

{Uh, Kirby.}

"Yea?" Kirby asked and turned to see Echo running at them with electricity starting to surround him, "That's Volt Tackle, RUN FOR IT!" Kirby yelled, starting to use Extreme Speed while Eva uses Leaf Tornado to boost herself, but both were outrun by Echo as he passed both of them and started to circle around the fields many times. After the 10th time, he was able to go around the field under 5 seconds but couldn't stop and hit Kirby to stop and then crashed into a wall after hitting him. Eva ran to them and got Echo up and checked him over to see if he had any injuries, "Gee, how much you worry about your trainer." Kirby said, getting up and rubbing his head and glaring at Eva who just sighed at Kirby's statement. They heard cheers later and claps, turning around to see many Trainers clapping for them. Then a Trainer stepped up and pointed at him,

"I'd like to challenge you to a battle." he said. Kirby blinked twice then whistled to get his Pokemon around him. Zoey ran to him, Sky landed on Kirby's head and Rammus just walked towards him while biting his Chew Toy.

"Um..." Kirby stared at his Pokemon and they nodded one by one and he smiled. "Alright, what are the rules?" Kirby asked the boy who just punch the air with excitement,

"A 1 on 1 single battle, the one who loses all his Pokemon loses." the boy said and hold out his hand, Kirby put his stubby hand in his palm and shook it,

"Alright, I'm Kirby." he said, smiling and shaking his hand,

"I'm Chris, it's nice to meet you, Kirby." He said, shaking Kirby's stubby hand and signal Kirby to follow him. They went to a battlefield and Chris went to the left side while Kirby went to the right side. Don George appeared and went to the referee spot,

"This is a battle between Kirby and Chris, each trainer will use one Pokemon each until it is are unable to battle. The first to knock out the opponent's Pokemon first wins." Don George yelled, as a screen displayed Kirby and Chris with 1 Pokeball next to them. "Let the battle begin!" he yelled.

Chris got out a Pokeball, "Let's go Pignite!" Chris yelled, letting out a tall red pig that looks like a tough fighting Pokemon. The Pokeball changed to Pignite.

"Eva, Get Ready to Battle!" Kirby yelled and Eva went in front of Kirby and faced against Pignite. The Pokeball changed to Eva

Both Chris and Pignite laugh at Kirby's Choice and Chris wiped a tear from his eye, "Didn't think I'll win this easily." he said and looked up with determined eyes, "Pignite, finish this now with a Flamethrower!" Chris commanded and the Pignite snorted and spat out fire through his nose and was about to hit Eva,

"Don't think you won yet," Kirby said, then looked up, "Eva, jump in the air and get behind Pignite!" he yelled out and Eva ran to up to Pignite and ran around him, Chris was surprised by her speed and started to panic by telling Pignite to turn around but no matter how many times he turns around, Eva keeps running around him, "Alright Eva, Leaf Tornado!" Kirby yelled, and Eva started to spin her tail and lifted Pignite in the air, hitting him with multiple leafs and leaving scratch marks on him, "Now smash him down!" He said, Eva smiled and smacked her tail on the ground and smashed the tornado on the ground, leaving a badly damage Pignite,

"That Snivy is insane, even after using a noneffective move, Pignite gain a lot of damage from that tornado!" Chris screamed but looked at his Pignite, "Pignite, Flame Charge!" Chris yelled, as Pignite started to stomp his foot one by one and created a cloud of dust around him and closed himself with fire and charged at Eva.

"Eva, use Vine Whip to boost yourself into the sky and dodge the attack!" Kirby commanded, Eva pulled out her vines and slammed the ground to push herself up and avoided Pignite, "Now turn around and use Aqua Tail!." Kirby yelled, causing Chris to widen his eyes and pull his hair,

"Aqua Tail!" he yelled and saw Eva spin her tail and release a lot of water from it, attacking Pignite and finishing him off with that move.

"Pignite is unable to battle!" Don George yelled, coloring Pignite black, indicating that he was defeated.

"Return Pignite," Chris said, using his Pokeball to return Pignite, "You did great out there, now get some rest." he said first then ran towards Kirby, "Looks like I got a lot of training to do if I want to beat your Snivy." he said, rubbing the back of his head and having his eyes closed.

"Don't worry Chris, Eva is strong because she trained with me, but I know that Pignite will get stronger of you train with him. Strength for me is having a bond with your Pokemon, let it be fun or silly, as long as you love your Pokemon and your Pokemon loves you, they will give you strength." Kirby said, petting Eva on the head. This annoyed Eva getting an annoyed look and turned her head away.

"That's nice, well got to get Pignite healed. Bye Kirby, hope we get to battle again." Chris said, running out of the battle club and going to the Pokemon Center.

Kirby looked at his Pokemon and smiled, "Let's take a break. Tomorrow, we face the second gym." Kirby said and his Pokemon cheered.

* * *

After going to the Pokemon Center and healing his Pokemon, Kirby told his Pokemon to take a chance to rest and chat.

* * *

 ** _(Hey, what's going on, why you stop!)_**

 ** _This is the next chapter, we are gonna see how they interact with each other._**

 ** _(Boo!)_**

 ** _Don't worry, the Gym Battle will be in the next chapter as well._**

 _ **(Yea!)**_

 _ **And don't worry, it's gonna be fun.**_

 _ **(Alright. So why you created this chapter?)**_

 _ **To make up for last week's chapter, so here it is!**_

 _ **(Alright night everyone =)**_

 _ **See you next chapter!**_

 _ **(Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment.)**_


	9. Nacrene Gym Battle!

**_Okay, time for the Pokemon to interact with each._**

 ** _(Then the Gym Battle!)_**

 ** _Yea. Whatever-.-_**

 ** _(What's wrong with you?)_**

 ** _I don't know._**

 ** _(First of all, Meh, Second of all, why do I care?... Play the chapter please!)_**

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Nacrene Gym Battle!**_

Alright, Kirby, your Pokemon are all healthy and ready to battle tomorrow." Nurse Joy happily said and gave Kirby Echo, Eva, and his Pokeballs back.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Kirby said and grabbed his Pokeball while Echo and Eva got off the cart, "Also, can I have a room to spend the night?" Kirby asked politely.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said and reached for a key under the desk, "Here is your key, and enjoy your stay." She said, Kirby smiled and got off the desk and joined Echo and Eva. They started to walk down the hall while looking at the door number.

"Room 7... Room 8... oh here it is, Room 9." Kirby said and entered the room. It has two beds inside, a chair, a table, and one lamp between the 2 beds. "Why are there 2 beds?" Kirby asked himself but shrugged it off and released Rammus, Sky, and Zoey from their Pokeballs. Zoey started to stretch her legs, Sky spread his wing, and Rammus just looked around the room then spotted Kirby. He went up to him and glared,

{Why are we inside this room.} Rammus question. Kirby took a step back then stared into Rammus's eyes.

"You guys are gonna rest tonight on a bed." Kirby said, pointing at the bed and smiled. Rammus looked over at the bed then got on it. When he got on it, he felt like he was on a soft pile of leaves, making him lie down and sleep very fast. Kirby sweat dropped but then looked over to Zoey, "Guess you and Eva will share a bed." Kirby said, Zoey shrugged and got on the other bed while Eva tensed up and didn't move, Kirby looked over at her and was confused, "Eva, don't you want to sleep in a bed?" he asked, but Eva didn't even move a muscle. Kirby thought to leave her alone for awhile and check on Sky and Echo, who were having a conversation about Kirby himself.

{Kirby is unique right?} Echo said, Sky nodded and started talking about the battle he had with him, but was interrupted when Kirby came.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna head out. I'm leaving you two in charge." Kirby said, Echo and Sky looked at each other then nodded, but Echo put his paw next to his cheek.

{Where are you going Kirby?} he asked. Kirby smiled then pointed outside,

"I'm going to a store to get more fruit, need to restock my energy supply." he said, getting a sweat drop from both Sky and Echo, "Well, I should head out before it closes, see ya guys." Kirby said, heading towards the door, opening it, and closed it. Echo smiled and went to Kirby's bag and started to look through it, while Sky flew to bed and went to sleep. Eva was still standing still, but saw Zoey grooming herself on the bed while on the other bed, Rammus was asleep while Sky was getting comfortable on the bed to fall asleep. Then she spotted Echo looking through Kirby's bag. She started to move towards Echo then stop when she heard, 'Found it,' from him and took out a silver sphere with holes below it and a ribbon on top of it. Echo then ran up to a couch then looked outside the window. Eva looked back towards Zoey, who was sleeping now, then at Sky, who finally fell asleep and was having a smile on his face. Eva took this chance to approach Echo and talk to him a bit.

{Echo?} Eva question. Echo flinched and almost dropped the silver sphere but caught it quick.

{Um... what up Eva?} he said, trying to hide the sphere from her, but couldn't since she went up the couch and sat next to him.

{What are you doing here by yourself?} She asked, trying to find out what the item is, but couldn't completely find out what it is.

{Just... thinking about the past.} he simply said, lowering his ears and sounding a bit sad. Eva let out a sigh then looked outside.

{Is the object you're holding a part of your past?} She asked, Echo simply chuckled then looked up,

{There is nothing I can hide, huh.} Echo said and revealed the object, it was a Soothe Bell, and he let it hang and moved it a bit to create a soothing sound.

{It sounds beautiful,} Eva said, admiring the bell and relaxing on the chair, {but how does it connect with your past Echo?} she asked him, Echo moved the bell close to his heart and looked up.

{It's the only memory I have about the orphanage I used to live in.} he said, giving a small smile then closed his eyes, {a bell given to me from two special friend.} he said, tears started to fill his. Eva felt tense at the sight of Echo almost crying but saw him wiping his tears away, she decided to ask him another question.

{Who were they?} she asked calmly, Echo's ears went a little more lower and he looked down on the floor.

{A Bulbasaur named Blade, who was actually pretty friendly towards everyone, and a Eevee named Chepi, who was very calm and peaceful around the others. Those two were my greatest friends when I was in the orphanage. One day, the orphanage decided to take us on a adventure in the forest for a scavenger hunt, and if you find the item, you get to keep it to yourself. Chepi, Blade, and I decided to split up to find at least on object. I decided to climb a tree in hope to find something. Just after I was about to give up, I looked inside one last tree.} he started to laugh a bit, {I was stunned the I found three Soothe Bell inside that tree. I took all three bells and carried them back to the place we were suppose to meet. Everybody was already there and turns out, they were waiting for me. I got scolded from "Mom" but then I showed her the 3 Soothe Bells and she smiled and pet me. We went back to the orphanage and I started to look for Blade and Chepi. I found them in my room and I ran up to them. They saw me and smiled as I ran up to them. I had a bag with me at that time and was carrying the Soothe Bells and was ready to surprise them. Blade went first and took out a Miracle Seed, a Light Ball, and a Silk Scarf. Then Chepi went next and she got out a Bulbasaur Doll, Eevee Doll, and a Pikachu Doll. I felt embarrassed at that time, thinking that they got unique items from each of us while I got only one item. Blade told me it was my turn and I took out all three Soothe Bells and gave one to Chepi and Blade. Blade was surprised at first, since I accidentally made the bell chime a bit. Chepi enjoyed the sound and took the bell and made the sound again. It was peaceful, and I decided to do something that will always make us friends. I told Blade and Chepi that these Bells will be a sign of our friendship, and that we will keep it in our possession. Blade agreed very fast while Chepi nodded with a smile. I tied the bell around Chepi's neck, while with Blade, I tied it around his bulb. Then Blade passed me the Light Ball and Eevee the Silk Scarf and kept the Miracle Seed. Finally, Chepi gave us the doll. That was the best day I had in the orphanage.} He finally ended his story, holding the bell tightly to his chest and having a bit of tears in his eyes. Eva smiled at Echo's memory, but wondered why would he leave his friends behind.

{But you had friends back there Echo, so why did you ran away from the orphanage?} she asked, with a serious tone. This time, Echo chimed the bell once and took a deep breath and let a tear fall.

{The orphanage kept secrets from me to keep me happy, but one secret couldn't stay quiet. It happen a year ago, Blade, Chepi, and I decided to met behind the orphanage to play a game, but they never showed up. I decided to talk to "Mom" and asked her if she knew where they were. She was tensing a bit but came clear. As it turns out, Bulbasaur was 'adopted,' leaving me behind and without saying goodbye, and as for Chepi...} More tears fell down to his cheeks and wiped them away, {as it turns out, she was kidnapped, she doesn't know how though. That news had struck me hard, and I entered a depressing state. I didn't wanted to eat, sleep, or even play with the other kids. Most of them gave up hope on me while a girl, Deerling, tried to comfort me as much as possible, but no matter how hard she tried, I wouldn't stop crying over my friends. The day before I met you and Kirby, I was sitting in bed and was thinking about all of my friends that left during my life. I started thinking about the lies the orphanage kept from me. I didn't wanted to stay there anymore.} Echo started to develop sparks, {I didn't want my life to be filled with secrets and life!} he started to yell a bit and cried more, {I wanted to leave! Get out of there of that prison! I wanted to-} Echo was stopped by Eva, she was hugging him and had tears in her eyes, she started to pet Echo and grabbed the bell from his hand and played it next to his ears, calming him down and the sparks seized. {Thanks Eva, but there was one thing I would never forget before I left the orphanage.} he said, grabbing her hand, {Before I left, I did the same thing like I was now, but I did it in front of "Mom," and Deerling. They tried to calm me down but I already had my bag in hand and had all 3 items inside of it. I yelled at them and they were scared of me. I shot a Electro Ball up into the ceiling and broke it, then used Iron Tail and hit the Electro Ball down and launched myself up. I landed on the ceiling and heard the both of them having a conversation. The only words I heard from "Mom" that I was dangerous and to leave me alone, but what I heard was one thing I never expected. Deerling said that she cared about me, and that she would save me from this problem, but I didn't consider my choice of words and yelled out something I deeply regret before I left.} Echo stayed silent for while then shook his head, {'Everything here is a lie. The people who cared about me is a lie. "Mom" is a lie. Blade and Chepi is a lie. Lastly, the one who says that cares about is a lie. This who entire place is a lie. And I'm leaving this place... forever!'} Echo repeated as many words that he could remember. Eva didn't know what to say, Echo actually had a terrible experience before meeting them. No wonder he didn't smile the moment he met Kirby. Eva leaned close to Echo and gave him a hug. Echo was surprised by her action but hugged back, sobbing a bit on her shoulder.

Minutes of silence passed, Rammus had one eye open and had a tear in it, Sky was crying with his eyes closed and Zoey stared at the two Pokemon that were on a chair and shred a tear. Rammus then woke up and climbed off the bed and went towards the couch and climbed it, surprising Echo and Eva, making her let Echo go, {Rammus, what are you going?} Eva asked, but he stayed silent and sat next to Echo. Sky followed up and flew above the couch and landed next to Echo and started to chirp a bit. Lastly, Zoey got off the bed and went towards the couch and went next to Echo and leaned on him. Before Eva could speak, Sky spoke.

{You don't need to hold back Echo.} he said, singing a tiny tone.

{We're all family aren't we.} Rammus muttered, rubbing his back with one of his paws.

{And you said it yourself Echo, we are all a family.} Zoey said, licking his cheek and snickering. Echo smiled and felt really calm inside. He felt complete now, no feelings of regret linger in him. Minutes passed and everyone fell asleep next to Echo, who was smiling with joy. A door could be heard being open and Kirby went through it with a basket filled with a mountain of fruit.

"Alright, time to put all these fruits in... oh." Kirby saw his Pokemon around Echo on the couch. He smiled and walked towards his bag and got out a Pikachu doll and a Light Ball. 'I swear that I will find his friends.' Kirby thought but turns back to look at all his fruit and grabbed the basket. "Well, time to shove all this fruit in this magical bag." he said and started to push all the fruit inside the bag. "Come on. Fit!" he whispered loudly, pushing all the fruit inside the bag and finally went in. "Finally. Well, I guess it's time to sleep." he said, flopping on the floor and slept like a log.

Echo woke up later and found Kirby on the floor. He was about to get up to wake him up, but felt something leaning on him and looked to his left, Eva was leaning on his shoulder while on his right, Zoey sleeping on top of his paw. He sighed and remembered what happened last night for this to happen, {My family huh.} he whispered, smiling at the fact but felt something wet touch his hand, then a bite, {Agh! What the?} he yelled quietly He looked to his right paw and found Zoey licking his hand then biting it. Echo wanted to scream but didn't want to disturb their sleep, so he quietly yelled and cried through the pain. 10 minutes passed and Zoey woke up, feeling something in her mouth and open her eyes. She found Echo's hand in her mouth and let it go. She looked at him and laughed at the expression he had.

{Sorry Echo I got a little hungry.} She said, and Kirby woke up very fast at the word.

"Ah, I'm hungry." Kirby cried, limping towards his bad and got out a frying pan then ate it. Echo and Zoey at what Kirby.

 **Transformation** **Begin!**

Kirby jumped in the air and spun very fast and a chef's hat appeared on his head when he stopped, then he expected a frying pan to appear in his hand but hit him in the face, giving him a small concussion but grabbed it then posed very confidently.

 **Transformation** **Finished!**

Kirby landed back down, then got out 5 bowls and 1 plate. Then he got out 18 apples and put them in the frying pan. Echo started to question what was he doing until he heard apples being sizzled and transformed into a different type of apple. Kirby put three fried apples one each bowl then three on a plate. Zoey smiled then got off of Echo then went towards Rammus then nudge him.

{Rammus sweetie, time to wake up and eat.} She said near his ear and his eye shot open real fast and he got off the chair and started to breathe fast in a corner while staring at her. She started to laugh very loudly, waking up Sky. He stretched his wings then looked around the room and found Kirby eating a fried apple and he joined in but saw Rammus freaking out and Zoey laughing and he just smiled. Echo was still stuck with Eva sleeping on his shoulder so he was about to nudge her until Kirby yelled don't. It was a mistake since that woke her up and ran to Kirby and Vine Whip on him. He landed on the bed and was glad but went back and said sorry to her. She just sighed but saw the food and sat next to her bowl. She heard Zoey coming and looked next to her, seeing her still snickering while looked over to Rammus, who was crimson red and eating the fried apple. She saw Echo across from her, eating each apple while holding the bell. She smiled then continued eating the apples with joy.

{Hey, this is not that bad!} Zoey said, Sky nodded to agree, and Rammus just turned back to normal, eating an apple with great joy!

{I haven't tasted Kirby's cooking in a while.} Eva said, putting her hand next to her cheek, enjoying the apple.

"Yep, I don't cook that much, but when I do, I try to do my best!" he said, gobbling an apple and munching it. Echo smiled then looked at Kirby's bag and saw that the Light Ball and Pikachu Doll was outside of it. He ate all the apples and ran up to the items and put them back inside the bag. Once he put the Light Ball and Pikachu Doll inside the bag, he looked at the bell for awhile then rung it. The sound it made the atmosphere serene, Kirby relaxed and the rest just admire the sound. Echo then put up the item away then walked back towards Kirby.

{So, what are we going to do today?} he asked, Kirby got up, spat out the pan and went to his bag to put it up and grabbed his hat from inside of it.

"Now, we challenge the Gym Leader." He said, he took out his Pokeballs and return Zoey, Sky, and Rammus, "Let's go." He said, so Echo and Eva got on top of him and he left after checking the room for items and gave the keys back to Nurse Joy.

{So Kirby, do you know where the gym is?} Eva asked, Kirby flinched but continued to walk and saw a museum.

"Not a clue, but let's go to that museum, maybe they know where the gym is." Kirby said, earning a sigh from Echo and Eva, "Hey, I'm thinking! At least I know that I'm lost!" he said, getting a nod from Echo, and a map from Eva.

{It says that the museum is up ahead.} she said, pointing at their current location with her vine and going up towards a building.

"Alright, let's go then." he cheered putting his hat down a bit and started to run towards the museum.

* * *

 **"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"**

* * *

 **Narrator Voice: As Kirby is ready to challenge the gym, he makes his way to the museum to ask for directions to the Museum.**

"Guess we're here." Kirby said, looking at a gate made of bricks and a unique building that has symbols on it.

{Just go inside and ask for direction!} Eva yelled. Kirby looked up at her but just sighed and was about to enter, but stop and looked all around him and saw many colorful buildings.

"Hey Eva, I been meaning to ask, why are the buildings filled with art?" Kirby asked her, but she got annoyed and just shook her head while taking out his phone.

{It says right here that this city had many unused warehouses, so artist used the building to paint there are, as the city is now named, 'City of Art.'} she said to him, then gave him his phone to see the information,

{Can we go ask for those directions already.} Echo begged, getting impatient and being a bit drowsy.

"Alright, let's go." Kirby said, going inside the museum. It had a long passageway that led to a desk with a man flat hair, wearing glasses and a suit behind the desk. He saw Kirby and smiled,

"Welcome sir, have you come to see our amazing exhibits?" the man asked. Kirby shook his head and got on top of the desk.

"Sorry but no, I'm here to ask for direction to the gym." he said, the man scratches his head and smiled.

"You're in the right place, sir." The man said. Kirby had a confused face now since he thought this was a museum., "You see, this place is both a gym and a museum, and Mama is in charge." the man said.

"Who is Mama? Kirby asked, the man started to lead him through some exhibits and reach a door that leads to a library. Then the man leads him through a library a introduce him to a tall woman with black skin, teal hair and blue eyes. She wears a striped headband, with a white shirt with a white ribbon on her neck, as well as orange flats, teal pants and a khaki apron with orange pockets.

"This is Mama." The man said with a smile, the woman look down at Kirby and smiled.

"Welcome to the Nacrene Gym, I'm Lenora and the man who led you is my husband, Hawes." she said, while the man waved. Kirby bowed and raised his hat.

"I'm Kirby," Kirby said introducing himself, "And these are my partners, Echo," he pointed at the Pikachu, "And Eva." pointing at the Snivy that waved at the gym leader.

"Nice to meet you, Kirby, are you here to challenge my gym. " Lenora asked. Kirby nodded at the question and she told him to follow her. She leads him through the library to a door. Hawes stepped up and put his hand on a scanner to open it,

"The general public isn't allowed to go any further." he said, Kirby was starting to grow curious while Eva and Echo were confused on what was going on. They continue to walk into a different part of a library that made Kirby confuse now while the others even more confuse.

"Nice library, I guess." Kirby said, looking at the titles with a confused look.

"This Library is filled with valuable books and research papers Kirby." Lenora told him, "And you'll need our permission if you want to read something from here." she said. Then Hawes started to walk towards a shelf and stop in front of it.

"This Library has most of the books in the Unova region. You can find anything about the Unova region here, whether it's history or culture." he said, having a lot of pride in him.

"That's cool." Kirby simply said. Eva got off of Kirby and started looking at the books, knowing that Kirby wouldn't move due to the fact that it's rare to see him reading a book, while Echo was a bit surprised at the amount of books that were inside the library. Lenora stepped up towards Kirby and put her hand on his head, getting his attention.

"So Kirby, would you like to know anything about the Unova region before our battle?" she asked with a big smile, but Kirby just looked uninterested.

"I'm good, but I just came here to battle." he answered her, whistling his Pokemon to get back on his head.

"I know that. That's why I brought you here Kirby." she said. Kirby turned around with a confused face, "You see, the only people allowed to come here are people who want to use it for examinations or research and Gym match challengers." she walked passed Kirby.

"I guess that makes sense, knowledge will help you any way possible, let it be either Pokemon battles or any other career." he asked.

"That's right Kirby." she said, getting to a shelf and started to point at a blue book at the center of a shelf, "So, what do you think? I recommend to read this one." she suggested, Kirby looked at his Pokemon, they shrugged, making Kirby sigh and walk up to the shelf and jump to grab the book. He pulls it then it the book shelve started to rumble and rise, surprising Kirby, Echo, and Eva. Under it was a staircase going down.

"Kirby is a straightforward person, isn't Mama." Hawes said while Lenora nodded at the comment.

"I'm straight forward?" Kirby question, Eva just nodded while Echo tilted his head.

"You see Kirby, from the moment you step entered this place, you were being tested by me." Lenora said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kirby asked her.

"You see, most challengers upon my recommendation to read a book in this library first search for a subject they are interested in."

"Really, out of all these books?" Kirby tilted his head, following his example, was Eva and Echo tilting their head to the other side.

"That's right. Even though I tried showing them the shortest route to the gym, they read too much into my actions and take detours. They either pick a book they are interested in or a thin book so they can finish reading it as fast as possible. It's funny actually. And with that, I can figure out the Trainer's inclinations just by the way they act here." She said, smirking a bit along with her husband.

Echo jumps on Kirby's hat and hit his head, {Then what's Kirby's personality?} he asked, but all Lenora and Hawes could hear was, "Pika Pikachu Pi?" with a questioning tone, making her smile at his Pokemon curiosity.

"Kirby is a bit mysterious." She answered to Echo, "He has a mysterious personality, the first minute, he seems calm and serious, the next, he's active and seems a bit out of place, but I'll have to study him more during our gym battle alright." she said, going down the stair, with Hawes, Kirby, Echo, and Eva following her. Kirby finally reached the end of the staircase and found a battlefield. "We're here." she said, Kirby walked to the middle of the battlefield first then Echo and Eva got off got off of him.

"This is actually impressive." Kirby said, shaking a bit then let out a loud battle cry, making everyone flinch at his action, "All right! Let's get this battle started!" he said, spinning his arm really fast.

"Hold on! You're impatient, but what I said up there is what I meant, you have a mysterious personality." Lenora said, getting two Pokeballs from her back, "Alright, time for you to study what type I use." she said, then tossed two Pokeballs in the air. "Lillipup! Watchog! Come on out!" she yelled, releasing a Lillipup and very tall, firm Pokemon that reminded him of Leon.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Kirby asked, getting his Pokedex and scanning the Pokemon.

 **Watchog, The Lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat. They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark.**

"I see, he's the evolved form of Leon." Kirby whispered to himself. He looked at the Lillipup and it dashed to Kirby and started to lick him. "Hey! Stop!" Kirby begged but started to laugh and enjoy it.

"Well, I guess we should start this battle. Hawes, do you mind explaining the rules." Lenora asked.

"Not at all Mama." he said, tilting his glasses up. "Here in the Nacrene Gym, we'll have the challengers choose two out of the ones they have in their hands first." He informed.

Kirby got Lenora's Lillipup off of him then looked at Hawes, "Only two?" Kirby asked.

"That's right. It'll be a two-on-two battle. Once both Pokemon of either the Gym Leader or the challenger are unable to battle, the battle is finished. Furthermore, either can substitute their Pokemon freely." He finally finished explaining.

'Two-on-Two battle huh.' Kirby thought.

"I'm going with my Lillipup first." She said.

'Lillipup, huh.?" He thought very carefully then put his hat down, "Alright, I made my choice." he said getting out one Pokeball, "Sky! Come out and cheer for us!" Kirby yelled, releasing him from his Pokeball. Sky got out and landed on the ground then tilted his head.

{Cheer for you?} Sky said, then looked at the two normal Pokemon beside him then nodded.

"Don't worry, I got know what I'm going to do." Kirby said then looked at Eva and Echo. "You guys cheer too." he said, walking towards his side of the field and getting out a Pokeball.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Kirby said, with his Pokemon on the sidelines, watching his battle.

"All right, the Nacrene Gym match is about to begin. Gym Leader Lenora against the challenger, Kirby. Now let the battle begin!" Hawes yelled.

Kirby smiled and nodded at his Pokeball, "Zoey! Get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled, tossing the Pokeball in the air and releasing her, but came out as a Lillipup instead. Kirby thought he got the wrong Pokeball but saw the Lillipup laugh and reminded himself about her ability and smiled.

"Oh my, a girl Lillipup, well that won't matter. Right pal?" Lenora said, the Lillipup went out to the battlefield and change his friendly personality to a fierce one. Kirby didn't flinch one bit either his Pokemon. Lenora seemed surprised that they weren't surprised, but didn't let it bother her.

"Zoey, go in and use Fury Swipes!" Kirby ordered. Zoey started to charge at the Lillipup with her nails growing long and glowing white.

"Lillipup, use Roar!" Lenora commanded, with her Lillipup glowing red and letting out a loud roar, stopping Zoey in her tracks and return her back to her Pokeball and releasing a sleeping Rammus. "Another Lillipup?" she asked, having a confused look on her face. Kirby just let out a chuckle and saw Rammus waking up and having an aggressive personality, scaring her Lillipup, "Guess, I'll switch now, return Lillipup!" she yelled, returning Lillipup to his Pokeball and taking out another Pokeball, "Go, Watchog!" she release a evolved form of Patrat, giving an intimidating look towards Rammus, but didn't flinch and just glared.

{Kirby, can you explain why I'm outside?} Rammus asked.

"Sorry Rammus, but can you battle for now?" Kirby asked back, earning a sigh from him but a bunch of cheers from Echo, Eva, and Sky.

{Fine.} Rammus said, getting into position and started to growl.

"My, you're able to speak with your Pokemon, but is it enough to defeat me?" she asked, then smirked, "Watchog, use Mean Look!" She ordered, as Watchog eyes turn completely white and had a dark aura around him, then release it, forming an eye and creating multiple eyes around Rammus, surrounding his with some dark aura.

"Oh, so she's using Mean Look to prevent me from switching my Pokemon." Kirby whispered,

"Watchog, use Low Kick!" She command, Watchog ran towards Rammus fast and swept his leg under him really fast, tripping him and making him fall on his side.

{OUCH!} Rammus yelled, then got up and glared at Watchog, who went back to his position, smirking at Rammus.

{Is that all you got?} Watchog asked, getting Rammus frustrated and stared at Kirby, who just shrugged and sighed.

"Rammus, use Work Up!" Kirby commanded as Rammus started to glow red and release steam from his body. Lenora was trying to think what he was doing but let it go.

"Watchog, use Thunderbolt!" She ordered, as Watchog started to surround himself with electricity and shot it at Rammus.

"Dodge it and use Tackle on Watchog, Rammus!" Kirby yelled as Rammus started to run forwards and sidestepped the Thunderbolt and Tackle Watchog in the center, pushing him back.

"You alright Watchog?" Lenora asked. The Watchog stood back up and nodded, but placed a paw where Rammus struck him, "Let's not take any chances, use Confuse Ray!" she instructed him, causing Kirby to step back as multiple yellow orbs appeared above Watchog and flew towards Rammus and popped on him, confusing him.

"Rammus!" Kirby yelled in concern, seeing Rammus wobble with confused eyes, 'I can't call him back since Mean Look is still in effect. I can't let him attack, so.' Kirby stared at Rammus and nodded, "Rammus, Work Up!" Kirby yelled, making Rammus glow red again and steam more.

"Watchog, Low Kick!" she yelled, making him launch towards Rammus again and prepared his kick,

'I'll take my chances,' Kirby thought, then took a deep breath, "Rammus, jump as high as you can, then use Fire Fang!" Kirby yelled.

{Fire Fang!?} Eva screamed with confusion.

{Did Rammus actually mastered Fire Fang?} Echo asked. Sky shook his head and stared at Rammus.

{Guess we are gonna find out.} Sky said, while Hawes stared at the Pokemon a bit confuse.

"Now!" Kirby yelled as Rammus jumped in the air, avoiding Watchog Low Kick and his Fangs started to blades and dropped, biting Watchog's tail and dealing a ton of damage after two Works Up. Rammus was still holding onto Watchog's tail, still wobbling from the Confuse Ray effects.

"Watchog, spin around to get Rammus off!" Lenora commanded, as Watchog got upside down and started to spin, while Rammus teeth started to glow bright white and started to chomp Watchog's tail really hard, catching him off guard and stop him from spinning, letting Rammus get back on the ground and started to spin Watchog around in the air, surprising everyone when he slammed Watchog on the ground, making him faint from the impact.

"Watchog!" Lenora cried out.

"Watchog is unable to battle, Rammus wins!" Hawes said. Kirby cheered while Rammus's eyes went back to normal, questioning what just happen and had a confused face. While Lenora returned Watchog and was smiling.

"Take a long rest, but I'm surprised that Watchog was defeated, even with Rammus confused." Lenora commented, while Kirby smiled and pointed at his Pokemon.

"Each Pokemon has a way to surprise us, I'm guessing this is one of those surprises Rammus has." he said, making Rammus more confuse.

"You got a point, but your luck has run out, Lillipup, come out!" Lenora yelled, releasing her Lillipup again. It was facing against Rammus now and had a confident face, while Rammus stared at the Lillipup and smirked.

"Let's continue Rammus, use Work Up!" Kirby yelled, making Rammus glow red again released steam for the third time. "Now Rammus, use Tackle!" Kirby ordered. Rammus started to charge at the Lillipup.

"Protect, Lillipup!" Lenora said as Lillipup put up a green barrier, with Rammus hitting the shield hard, making him cry in pain, "Now, Take Down!" Lenora yelled, as her Lillipup rammed against Rammus, making him fly and smash into a wall. He fell to the ground but got up, tired and breathing fast. Kirby thought fast and got out his Pokeball.

"Return, Rammus!" Kirby said, returning him then grabbing Zoey's Pokeball, "Zoey, Get Ready to Battle!" Kirby yelled, releasing the hidden Zorua as a Lillipup still. "Zoey, use Feint Attack!" Kirby said, as Zoey disappeared and appeared next to Lillipup and tackled him. It staggered back but got back to his feet.

'That's isn't a Lillipup.' Lenora thought, "Lillipup, use Take Down again!" she yelled. The Lillipup then started to charge at Zoey and hit her, pushing her back but barely doing damage, as she jumped and turn back to a Zorua and laughed. "A Zorua?" Lenora yelled and surprised, Kirby smirked and nodded at Zoey.

"Zoey, use Attract!" Kirby said, catching Lenora off guard, as Zoey winked towards Lillipup, surrounding him with hearts and went inside of him, making him infatuated towards Zoey.

"Lillipup!" Lenora yelled, but it was flustered by Zoey.

"Zoey, finish Lillipup off with a Dark Pulse!" Kirby yelled, as Zoey started to charge black aura outside of his mouth and fired a series of dark rings towards the Lillipup, hitting it dead on and defeating it, all of Kirby's Pokemon cheered for their victory and Zoey ran towards Kirby and tackled him. Kirby laughed at Zoey's actions but panic as all the others did the same and Rammus getting out of his Pokeball to celebrate as well.

"Lillipup." Lenora sad in a sad tone but was smiling, as the Pokemon stood up and cried, "Don't worry, this just proves we have to get stronger." she said, petting it and returning it back to it's Pokeball. Lenora got back up and smiled at Kirby, who was petting all of his Pokemon and took off his hat and put it back inside the bag, she walked up to Kirby holding Lillipup's Pokeball while Hawes was going to bring the badge, "You did well Kirby, but I didn't expect that Lillipup to be a Zorua." she said. Kirby stood back up while his Pokemon got behind him.

"To be honest, I forgot about Zoey's ability and thought I released Rammus by accident." Kirby said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Kirby, you prove to me that you have mysterious ways to battle with your Pokemon, but you believe them no matter what, didn't you?" Lenora asked. Kirby smiled and pet Zoey and Rammus.

"These two may be trouble makers but no matter the Pokemon, I have to believe in them to bring out their best." Kirby said, as Zoey snickered and Rammus growled.

"You do have unique Pokemon." Lenora said. Kirby nodded as his Pokemon tackle him down and started to play with him. Hawes came back after five minutes and had the badge in the plate giving it to Lenora to present it to Kirby, who stopped playing with his Pokemon to earn his badge, "Alright Kirby, this is the Basic Badge. Keep fighting by believing in your Pokemon." Lenora said.

"Alright!" Kirby said, get grabbed the badge and couldn't contain his excitement anymore and got into position with the badge held high with his hand,

 **(Kirby's Victory Dance song play here(Or watch video I guess))**

Kirby tossed the badge in the air the started to dance all of a sudden, he did a spin jump at first then cart wheeled to the left then hop back to place while spinning on his side then landed to walk in place for a bit the walk backwards while waving his arms then did three spin to roll on his back to spin three more times to stand back up with one leg and extend his hand to catch the badge.

 **(End of Victory Dance)**

Kirby's Pokemon started to laugh at the act Kirby displayed, especially Lenora, who couldn't help but laugh with his Pokemon, making Kirby feel embarrassed and grabbed his badge case to put it inside it. He smiled, admiring the case, "Two down, Six left to go." Kirby said, putting the case back inside the bag and smiled at Lenora, "Thank you for your time Lenora." he said, as Lenora waved goodbye to Kirby and his Pokemon.

They got to the Pokemon center to heal everyone after training a bit in the field and the battle they had with Lenora. Kirby had a thought while his Pokemon were healing, 'Maybe, just maybe.' Kirby thought and told Nurse Joy to take care of his Pokemon while he was gone, she asked what for, but all he said that he was going to research something and went towards Museum again. He saw Hawes and walked up to him.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?" Hawes asked him, Kirby jumped up and whispered something into his ear and caught his attention and nodded. He leads him to the secret library and told Kirby that it will be closed at 7:30 PM and he nodded, going to a bookshelf and with a title, "Elemental Candies." Kirby took it, got out 18 pieces of paper, a pencil, and started to write down ingredients to make the candies for himself.

7:30 came by and Kirby went back to the Pokemon Center with all the papers filled from top to bottom with research and put it inside his bag. He met up with Echo and Eva, grabbing all his Pokeballs, and left the Pokemon Center.

As the journey continues...

* * *

 _ **(What was Kirby doing?)**_

 _ **That's for next chapter pal.**_

 _ **(Elemental Candies?)**_

 _ **Next chapter pal. -.-**_

 _ **(Alright, but whats gonna happen next chapter?)**_

 _ **We are going to Pinwheel Forest!**_

 _ **(I HATE BUGS!)**_

 _ **And I hate it when you yell.**_

 _ **(Sorry.)**_

 _ **It's okay, let's get ready to get a new Pokemon as well.**_

 _ **(A new Pokemon... is it bug?)**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **(NOOOOOOOOOOO!)**_

 ** _Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment._**


	10. Pinwheel Forest's Sun Bug

_**So, Kirby got his second badge :D**_

 _ **(While Ash got his first badge and has Cilan and Iris by his side by now.)**_

 _ **Good to keep track Pikachu564.**_

 _ **(I know what's going on in this story.)**_

 _ **But what's the next chapter?**_

 _ **(I hate bugs;-;)**_

 _ **Yea sorry, but we're gonna give Kirby a bug type.**_

 _ **(I hate you sooooooooooo much!)**_

 _ **... Okay, time for the Chapter :D**_

 _ **(HEEEEEY!)**_

 _ **But you should know that we are going to start in a different way now.**_

 _ **(What do you mean?)**_

 _ **What I mean is that one part will be Pokemon interactions (Or Development) and the other part is about Kirby's adventure.**_

 _ **(Well. It depends on what the viewers want,)**_

 _ **Guess so, Leave in the comments if you want this to continue in later chapters or you want me to stop.**_

 _ **{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}**_

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Pinwheel Forest's Sun Bug**_

"Alright, guys, time to go to sleep." Kirby said, beside his tent he had set up near Pinwheel Forest. "Tomorrow, we are going inside Pinwheel Forest; so I want you guys to get some rest before we go in, alright?" Kirby said, as all his Pokemon nodded as some went back inside their Pokeballs. However, Echo and Eva stayed outside. Echo and Eva followed Kirby inside the tent and slept for the night.

 _ **Echo's Dream.**_

[Where am I?] Echo thought, it was nighttime and he was in front of a person who was yelling at him, telling him that he was useless and couldn't do anything right. [Who is this guy?] He thought, as the Trainer got out a whip and was about to smack him. Suddenly, he saw a vine grab the whip and toss it away from the trainer. [Eva?] Echo thought. Then, he looked at the trainer who was looking back at him with furious eyes. The trainer tried to hit him with his own hands but heard the vine coming out again as it smacked the person in the face and threw him into a wall. Echo tried to look around to find Eva but found no one around him. He felt like he was starting to move fast, away from the Trainer, who yelled the Pokemon to come back. He didn't listen but was listening to a bell ringing behind him. Instead, it was soothing and calm, Echo felt relaxed, but realized what was ringing, [A Soothe Bell.] he, thought. He heard the vine again as it moved in front of him, to reveal a Soother Bell. Echo felt his eyes widening and heard a voice.

 _ **{Pikachu. Chepi. I promise you, that I will look for you two and be with you guys again.}**_ The voice said, then ran beside a mirror, stopping and going back. Echo eyes were completely wide when he saw a Bulbasaur standing in front of the mirror, wrapping the bell around his bulb and nodded.

{Blade?} Echo thought, making the Bulbasaur look around for a bit, then shrugged, thinking it was his imagination and started to run away, as Ian felt the world around him going blank. {What, no. Blade. Blade! BLADE!}

 _ **Back to reality!**_

{BLADE! BLADE!} Echo was yelling desperately but felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and found Eva in front of him, having tears in her eyes. {Eva.} Echo said, starting to form tears in his eyes and hugged her, {I saw him Eva! I saw Blade!} tears were falling out of his eyes. {I was his eyes. I saw his trainer and he was going to whip Blade, but he stopped him and threw him.} He was hiccuping now and couldn't speak clearly anymore. It left Eva only one option, she hugged him back and pet him with her vines to comfort him.

{What? You should know that everyone hates it when you cry.} Eva said, wiping a tear off of Echo's eye, as he looked up at her with his eyes filled with water. She just smiled at him and continued to wipe his tears away. He calmed down a bit and felt calm, but remembered the only words Blade said before waking up again.

{He said that he was going to look for Chepi and I.} Echo said, this caught Eva's attention; since she thought that Echo was going to run away from his family, from Kirby, from her. She couldn't bare the thought of him leaving. She hugged him tightly, Echo looked at her, confused and just frowned. {I'm not going to run away Eva, I already said that you guys are my family, so I'm not going to leave you guys that easily.} He told her. She felt relieved but felt Echo hugging her tightly, surprising her a bit. {But I am worried about Blade, he's in the wild now. I just hope that he won't get hurt while he's out there, Eva.} Echo told her, Eva just smiled and shook her head.

{You shouldn't think like that Echo, Blade could possibly be stronger than we think he is.} She comment made Echo smile and separate from Eva, going back to bed, but before he could, he took one last glance towards Eva and smiled.

{Thank you.} He said, and went back to sleep. Eva felt her heart skip a bit and stayed in her thoughts for a while.

[Why am I feeling like this?] She thought, but shrugged it off and looked towards Kirby, who was nibbling his pillow and sleeping through the whole thing.

"Hmm, sweet marshmallow." Kirby said, starting to swallow the rest of the pillow and swallowed it completely, letting out a satisfied sigh and slept with a smile on his face, making Eva smack her face with her hand and went to her side.

[Idiot.] Eva said, falling back to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1: Play Here"**_

* * *

Kirby woke up and stood up with sleepy eyes, looking around as he felt something inside of him. He stood up and spat it out, seeing his pillow in front of him and let out a small sigh and a face palm, "Not again." he said, and went outside. He came out of the tent and looked around for a bit. He started to grab his stuff and looked towards the forest, "Wonder what I'm going to meet in there." he said, then heard a groan from the tent. He went towards it and went inside, but found Echo half awake and was about to stand. Kirby smiled and was about to say 'Good Morning," but saw Echo going to Eva and laid next to her, snuggling against her. Kirby was about to burst with laughter but heard Eva groan and opening her eyes. She was about to get up but felt something heavy keeping her down. She turned her head and her eyes widened when she found Echo snuggling against her with a smile on his face. She turned bright red and saw Kirby about to laugh. She let out a small scream and used her vines to remove Echo's paws around her and tossed him towards Kirby. Kirby let out a small squeal when Echo collided with him, slowly waking up Echo. He sat up and rubbed one of his eyes and let out a small sound.

{Chaa~} He squeaked and started to smile. {A new day!} he cheered, but heard someone moan in pain below him. He looked below him and found Kirby facing the ground., {Kirby, what happen to you?} he asked with concern, getting off of him, picking him up.

"You were half asleep and went to Eva to-" Kirby was stopped by vines, who belong to Eva, who came out of the tent in time to stop Kirby from answering that question, still bright red from the event that just happened. Echo saw her and waved at her, making her smile and wave back while Kirby struggled from her vines.

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

"Alright, guys, time to go into the woods!" Kirby declared happily, with all his items packed up and ready to go. Echo let out a cheer and got on top of Kirby while Eva nodded and got on top of Echo and took out a map.

{It says here that there's a one-way road if we take this path, but it's a natural maze in there.} Eva said Kirby started to walk into the woods, not caring about the path and ran inside completely unaware of it being a maze.

"Woah!" Kirby yelled out, running inside while Echo and Eva hold on to him.

* * *

 **Narrator's Voice: As Kirby ran inside the forest unaware of his consequence, he came to standing still as he looked around to take the scenery in, unaware that he was lost.**

"Aw man, this place is amazing!" Kirby yelled out, having a big smile on his face while facing the tree with moss on it. He lifted up his head to make eye contact with Eva. "So Eva, how do we get through this forest?" Kirby asked, but got hit in the head by Eva, sending him flying to a tree after Echo got off of him. "Hey! What was that for!?" Kirby asked, glaring at Eva.

{You idiot, I warned you that this forest is a natural maze.} Eva argued, {We've been stuck here for 12 hours and we haven't found the main path.} she said, getting off of Echo and stood next to him. Kirby just sighed and walked back to his Pokemon.

"Sorry Eva, but I was excited to go through a forest, after all, I live in one." He said as Eva smacked him again and sighed.

{Guess we need to rest for a bit.} She commented. Kirby nodded and released all of his Pokemon. Sky and Zoey came out cheering, while Rammus came out with a glare towards Kirby.

{Alright Eva, why are we still in this forest?} He asked, as Kirby took a step back and looked over to Echo and Sky, who were talking about fruit, and ran over to them.

{He got us lost in this forest.} Eva said. Rammus just sighed and shook his head.

{Sometimes I wonder if he's a genius or an idiot.} He said, walking towards Echo, Sky and Kirby before tackling Kirby down and started to yell at him.

{So, I'm guessing that we're taking a break here.} Zoey said, standing next to Eva.

{Yea, for now, let's let Kirby cook for us.} She said, taking out his frying pan from his bag, {Hey Kirby, think fast!} Eva yelled, tossing the pan towards him after Rammus got off of him.

"What?" Kirby asked, sitting up, "Oh come o- AGH!" Kirby yelled out, getting hit with a pan and fell back to the ground. All of his Pokemon laughed and Kirby sat up, rubbing his head, and was a bit angry, but couldn't help but laugh at what just happen. He got up and grabbed the pan and swallowed it.

 **Transformation Begin!**

Kirby jumped in the air and spun very fast and a chef's hat appeared on his head when he stopped, then he expected a frying pan to appear in his hand but hit him in the face, giving him a light concussion but grabbed it then posed very confidently.

 **Transformation Finished!**

He went towards his bag and grabbed many Oran Berries and Apples and started to cook them, but from afar, a white furred worm with five red horns, six black stubby legs and a long red tail, staring at the team with his light blue eye.

{Interesting.} it said and started to climb a tree.

 _ **Kirby finished cooking the food and passed the food to his Pokemon.**_

"Time to eat guys," Kirby said, everybody cheered and started to eat the food Kirby made. Sky and Rammus were in one group, eating while talking about their move set and abilities. Zoey and Eva were in another group, eating while talking about something random, while Kirby and Echo ate together, talking about the next gym battle and their next strategy, "Alright Echo, if possible, I'm using you, Eva and someone else for the next gym battle." Kirby said, munching on a crispy apple and swallowing it.

{That seems awesome, I can't wait to have another gym battle.} Echo said, with a confident tone and punched the air and finishing his last Oran Berry.

"Yea, it would be awesome." Kirby said, grabbing his last food item, but a string of web hit the food and started to lift Kirby up with it, letting Echo fall on his back and look at Kirby being lifted up.

{Kirby!} Echo yelled, getting the rest of his Pokemon attention and started to run towards Echo.

"What's up Echo?" Kirby said opening his eyes and looking at him, but found no Pikachu but trees only and looked down, and found himself in the air, "That's odd, I'm still Cook Kirby, so why am I flying?" he asked himself, Rammus put his paw on his face and just groan.

{Because someone is getting your food!} He yelled, Kirby tilted his head and looked at his cooked Apple, that had a piece of string on it, Kirby just shrugged and ate the apple along with the string and started to swallow it, pulling the Pokemon with him. They both fell and Kirby landed on the ground while the Pokemon landed on top of Kirby. All the Pokemon started to gather around him and blocked his escapes, {Alright, who are you and why are you trying to steal this idiot's food?} Rammus asked, looking annoyed at what just happen.

"Hey!" Kirby started to whine.

{Shut up, but for now, get off my trainer.} Rammus said in a threatening voice. The Pokemon did what it was told and just lowered it's head. Kirby ran to his bag and grabbed his Pokedex and started to scan the Pokemon,

 **Larvesta, the Torch Pokemon, The base of volcanoes is where they make their homes. They shoot fire from their five horns to repel attacking enemies.**

"... Wait, they make the base of a volcano as their home, so why is this one here?" Kirby asked, looking at the disappointed Larvesta.

{Ran away.} It simply said. Echo eyes widen at the simple answer. Kirby just stared at the Larvesta then heard it's stomach growl. Kirby just chuckled lightly then grabbed his pan again. He cooked come food for it then served it in a bowl.

"Eat something for now." Kirby said then looked up at the sky seeing that it was turning night.

"Guess I should prepare my tent." he simply said then walked to his Bag and started to build it, while Rammus started a campfire with branches and used Fire Fang to start it, getting a round of applause from Zoey, Sky, and Eva and started to chat with each other, but Echo stayed silent the whole time and kept staring at the Larvesta that was eating Kirby's cooking. Echo stayed silent and walked towards the Larvesta. It looked up and found Echo in front of him, he shot a glare and pushed it's food aside.

{What?} he asked, getting ready to attack Echo but only got a hug from him. He was taken by surprise and looked at Echo, {Why?} it asked. Echo parted and wiped a single tear in his eye.

{Because I ran away too, Larvesta.} He said, the worm's eyes widen with shock, but he just shook it off and looked at Echo with a blank stare.

{To become strong?} it asked, Echo shook his head and took out his Soothe Bell.

{No, because I wanted to find my own freedom, and my friends.} Echo said, holding the bell tightly.

{Friends?} it asked him. Echo nodded and looked up at the sky.

{They left at some point, but I had a dream yesterday that one of them is looking for me, so now, a part of my journey is to look for them with Kirby is to look for them.} Echo said with a smile, putting the bell above him and making it chime. Larvesta closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace it right now, then open them when he heard someone approaching. It was Kirby, rubbing his own head and looking out to the woods,

"Larvesta," he spoke, getting its attention, "Do you know how to get out of this forest?" he asked, feeling embarrassed. It nodded but looked at the night sky.

{Tomorrow.} he said, using string shot at a tree branch and started to lift himself up and climbed up the branch and went to sleep on it. Kirby turned around and started to walk towards the tent and went inside to sleep with Eva following behind him. Rammus, Zoey and Sky followed up by Zoey and Rammus going inside the tent and Sky resting on top of the tent. Echo smiled at his family but looked at Larvesta. He had something in mind for tomorrow and decided to sleep under the tree, below Larvesta, with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Morning, 9:00 AM**

Echo started to wake up due to sunlight hitting his face and opened his eyes. Echo yawned and stretched his arms and legs and looked up. He found Larvesta using string shot to get himself back down. He got to the floor and lets go of his string, then looks at Echo.

{Ready?} it asked, Echo looks towards the Tent. He saw that Sky was awake and was poking his head inside the tent. He came close to the tent and heard Rammus's voice.

{Look, I don't care if it was a dream or not, you tried to bite my hand!} He yelled, then heard Zoey snicker.

{Not my fault that I'm always dreaming about food.} she said, then heard a bit of fighting inside the tent and Sky ran from the tent as Rammus was shot out of the tent, followed up by a sleepy Kirby. Zoey and Eva came out, walking out of the tent and were laughing at Rammus's action. He growled on the ground then got up and went to his Pokeball and returned himself. Zoey followed up and went inside her Pokeball along with Sky. Echo went next to Kirby and used a 10-volt attack. Kirby jumped a bit and his eyes opened slowly. He yawned and smiled at Echo.

"Thanks, Echo, now where is Larvesta?" he asked, Echo pointed at the white-furred worm that was staring at them with his blue eyes. "Alright let's go." Kirby said, as Eva and Echo got on top of him and started walking as Larvesta started to lead them out of the woods.

 **2 Hours Later... 11:00 AM**

Larvesta lead them through one last tree and a clear path was ahead of it. Kirby, Echo and Eva were close behind and smiled at the clear path. "Thanks, Larvesta for leading us here." Kirby said, starting to walk ahead of him.

{Now all we have to do is cross Sky Arrow Bridge and we'll be able to get to Castelia City.} Eva said, holding Kirby's map and having her hand on top of Sky Arrow Bridge. Kirby nodded and put his hand in front of him.

"Onward, to Sky Arrow Bridge." he yelled, about to run but felt lighter all of a sudden, "Hey, what's going on?" Kirby asked turning around, seeing Echo next to Larvesta, "Echo, what are you doing?" Kirby questions him. Echo turned around and smiled,

{I want Larvesta to be a part of our family.} he said, Larvesta's eyes widen along with Kirby's.

"Echo, it's not your choice, it's his." Kirby said but felt Eva's hands grabbing his shoulder.

{Let's see what Echo does to convince him Kirby.} Eva said. Kirby nodded and looked back towards Echo, who was talking with Larvesta.

{Come with us Larvesta.} Echo said, but the bug looked away and started to crawl away. Echo's ears dropped but quickly raised and had a grin on his face. {Larvesta, let's battle.} he said. It stopped and looked at Echo. It stood there for awhile then started to walk away Echo.

{Fine.} It said and turned around and showed determination in his eyes. Echo got into battle position and stared into Larvesta eyes.

 _ **Pokemon Battle, Echo V.S Larvesta.**_

Larvesta started by using string shot towards Echo, attaching it to him and started to pull Echo towards it. He spun Echo around the air then threw his string down and caused Echo to slam himself on the floor, but quickly recovered, spinning on his back to get up then used Thunderbolt on Larvesta, hitting him with a powerful blow. Larvesta recovered but felt like it couldn't move, his whole body was covered with electricity and looked like he was in pain. Echo didn't hesitate and charged an electric thunder ball on his tail and threw it towards Larvesta, but it dodged by using string shot at a rock and pulling itself from the attack. Then he jumped on the rock and used Ember towards Echo, as it fell around Echo, burning him a lot but recovered and ran towards Larvesta and used Mega Punch on him, punching Larvesta hard into the air then followed up by using Iron Tail on him, but was stopped when Larvesta used String Shot on him again then pulled him, attaching itself on his face then used Bug Bite on his head, causing Echo to flail around and used Mega Punch to punch Larvesta side to throw it off him. It tried to recover but felt electricity around him. He winced a bit from the electricity then was attacked with one last Thunderbolt to finish him off. Larvesta fell back to the ground with swirls on its eyes and stayed motionless.

 _ **Winner. Echo.**_

Larvesta started to get up and looked at Echo, who was also exhausted after getting bitten, slammed with string shot, and a powerful Ember. Echo walked towards Larvesta and got him back up. Larvesta stared at Echo and nodded to thank him. Echo stepped back and stared at Larvesta one last time, he smiled and took a deep breath, {So, would you like to be a part of our family?} he asked again. Larvesta closed his eyes for a bit, thinking about how he wanted to be strong. Larvesta opened his eyes and looked at Echo and nodded. Echo smile grew and gave Larvesta a big hug. Larvesta showed a small smile in his eyes, while Eva and Kirby walked towards them.

"Nice job Echo, and welcome to our family Larvesta, now all we need to do now is give you a nickna-"

{Helios.} It said, Kirby felt sad that he couldn't finish his sentence but felt like it was right.

"Well, welcome Helios to our family." Kirby said, throwing his Pokeball at him and went inside the Pokeball. One. Two. Three. Clink! Helios has been captured.

{Yea!} Echo cheered, happy to catch a new friend and family member. Kirby smiled at Echo's action then put the Pokeball in his bag with the others.

"Alright, guys, time to go." Kirby said. Echo nodded and got on Kirby while Eva got back on Echo. Kirby started to walk to where Sky Arrow Bridge. Echo was excited about his next gym battle but felt Eva poking his head. He looked up and saw Eva smiling at him.

{Nice job Echo.} She simply said. Echo cheerfully smiled towards her then looked back in front again.

[Let's hope that we can find new friends throughout our journey, and hopefully find Blade and Chepi while we're at it.] Echo thought, but felt his smile disappear at the thought of Chepi, [I hope your okay Chepi.] He thought, but heard something that sounded like a fading bell in his ear,

[Pikachu.] A voice echoed. Echo looked around but saw no one around the area, he had a confused face,

[What was that?] He thought, but shook it off and smiled again.

"Next stop, Sky Arrow Bridge!" Kirby yelled, starting to run across the plains.

* * *

 _ **(Huh, isn't Helios a greek name meaning the God of the Sun?)**_

 _ **Yea, since his evolution is the Sun Pokemon.**_

 _ **(I guess that's true, Well, at least it wasn't a real bug type.)**_

 _ **Yeah, but remember, Castelia City is gonna be invaded by MANY Venipede.**_

 _ **(I hate this ;-;)**_

 _ **Don't care.**_

 _ **(Anyways, where is Ash now?)**_

 _ **He's going to have his Rematch against Lenora.**_

 _ **(So... does this mean that Burgh, the Bug Type Gym Leader, isn't inside the gym anymore?)**_

 _ **Yep since he left the gym for INSPIRATION for his artwork.**_

 _ **(Guess so... but when is Kirby gonna met Ash again?)**_

 _ **That... will be in a later chapter buddy.**_

 _ **(Alright, see you guys next week, {Or earlier if I got the time.})**_

 _ **Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment.**_


	11. True Rival Battle

**_AGH! I HATE TESTING, but I'm back to give you the biggest surprise I could think of. If your a Kirby fan, you better enjoy this because I'm about to release a big bomb. If your a Pokemon Fan, ... I still got a surprise for you, so let's begin, but first, the funny duo, Pikachu and (Kirby)._**

* * *

 _ **Time for another adventure.**_

 _ **(Hooray!)**_

 _ **We left off with Kirby capturing Larvesta, he is heading to Sky Arrow Bridge.**_

 _ **(But you will know that he will run into challenge once he gets there.)**_

 _ **And it's a good one.**_

 _ **(... By the way how was your test?)**_

 _ **Don't want to talk about it, my head is fried.**_

 _ **(Right... start the chapter.)**_

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: True Rival Battle**_

 **Narrator Guy: As Kirby left Pinwheel Forest, he caught a Larvesta and named it after the God of the Sun, Helios. Now he's heading towards Sky Arrow Bridge to cross it and make it to Castelia City, but heads into some trouble.**

Kirby was laughing cheerfully with Echo and Eva while running down the plains. Kirby came to a stop when he saw the huge bridge ahead, "Hey Eva, is that Sky Arrow Bridge?" he asked, pointing at it. Eva looked at it then at the image in Kirby's phone, she smiled then nodded. Kirby just jumped with joy then started to run towards the bridge, looking at the design of the bridge and was excited to get to it and make it to Castelia City. He made it to the bridge and was about to cross it until he heard something somewhere. He turned around and scanned the area around him, but shrugged and started to walk across the bridge, but heard it again.

"Guys do you hear that?" Kirby asked his Pokemon. Both Eva and Echo nodded and got off of Kirby and started to look around. Kirby was growing scared of what was coming close and could hear it more clearly.

"I found you, Kirby." It said, Kirby looked up and saw a ball with bat wings on its side, with shoulder pads, a deep blue cape, and a silver mask on. He got in front of Kirby and looked at him with bright yellow eyes. Eva and Echo were confused with the mysterious person in front of them but saw Kirby step back with his eyes wide.

"Me-Me-Meta Knight!" Kirby screamed.

* * *

 _ **"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"**_

* * *

Echo tilted his head in confusion while Eva was in battle stance, "Eva, stand by. What are you doing here?" He asked. Meta Knight put his wings around him to cover his body but stilled showed his eyes.

"I'm here to test your skills, Kirby." He said, but saw Echo getting in front of him.

{Who are you?} Echo asked. Meta Knight eyes stared deep into Echo's eyes.

"I'm Meta Knight." he introduces himself, then looked towards Kirby, "And I'm here to challenge you, Kirby."

"The universe doesn't need Star Warriors anymore Meta Knight, we already defeated Nightmare Enterprises, 0, 02, Nightmare himself, King Dedede has turned into a new leaf, Magolor, Dark Nebula, Dark Mind, and many other enemies, there are no more threats in Dreamland anymore, they don't need me." Kirby said, having a serious tone and his eyes closed, surprising Echo with the amount of enemies he fought.

"But you must train to face future enemies Kirby." Meta Knight said. Kirby sighed and looked at Meta Knight.

"I'm already doing that, while I'm training my Pokemon, I'm training myself to become stronger with them." Kirby said. Meta Knight let out a small chuckle, making Kirby step back as he revealed two Pokeballs under his cape and tossed them in the air. A Pokemon that has a silver color body with round ears, blue eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its blue arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are silver. The Pokemon's chest has a small blue band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a robe. Its legs are blue, and its silver tail is also tipped blue. Then another Pokemon came out as a human look alike Pokemon with a lean, blue body and rocky skin. Its head is oblong-like and low on its shoulders, with an ornate sideways z-shaped black feature that forms its nose and its left brow. It wears a light blue Karate gi with a black, v-neck collar that extends down to its black belt. The gi has an intricate diamond pattern on its sleeves and a black, square patch on the bend of its knees. The last was a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes and it was standing on its toes instead of its entire foot. All three Pokemon kneeled down before Meta Knight and closed their eyes.

{Yes Master?} They asked in unity.

"Rise." He simply ordered. All three Pokemon stood up and faced Kirby, "Meet my three best companions. Sawk, Mienfoo and my most recent Pokemon, Riolu." Meta Knight said, as both Pokemon bowed towards Kirby, who eyes widened from both Pokemon, Kirby turned his gaze toward Meta Knight. Then he took out his Pokedex and started to scan both Meta Knight's Pokemon.

 **Sawk, the Karate Pokemon. Sawk ties its belt to get pumped up and give its punches an extra bit of power. Disturbing its training irritates a Sawk.**

 **Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon. Mienfoo's battle moves become quicker and more precise with increased concentration.**

 **Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves.**

"Why do you have Pokemon?" Kirby asked, having a serious tone.

"I came here to find you and hope that you were still training, but there was no lead on your location. I search blindly until I found a lead in the news where you ate pieces of wood and ran away." Meta Knight said, making Kirby sweat drop at his actions in the past. "I knew what region you were in now, but all I needed to do was find you in this region. By accident, I found Sawk deep in a mountain, training intensely by breaking rocks one by one with his fist. He broke them easily and it caught my interest for I have never seen such strength in a human before, but I was careless to make a noise and he found me. He wanted me to be his next opponent for spying on him, so I agreed and fought him with all my strength. He lost by relying on strength too much, but he did make a great effort on trying to defeat me. Before I left the mountain, Sawk came up to me and wanted to become my Pokemon, but I told him I don't know anything about this world or Pokemon. He thought for a minute and told me to visit a Professor named Juniper to learn more about this world. I agreed and went to my warp star and I invited him with me, so he could guide me to her lab. I met the Professor, and she thought me everything she knows about Pokemon. Their weakness, strengths, and evolution they take. She then gave me six Pokeballs and a Pokedex to create a new adventure in this world. I agreed then faced Sawk and hold out a Pokeball towards him. He agreed and went inside it. I don't claim him as a Pokemon but as a companion than anything." Meta Knight said. Sawk nodded while keeping his eyes closed. Remembering his defeat against Meta Knight.

{Master is strong, even with my brute strength, I couldn't knock him back at all.} he smiled at the memory of his defeat then looked at Meta Knight, {That's when I learned that I can't just rely on brute strength, but now I can rely on my trainer to train me.} he said. Meta Knight eyes turned blue, being proud of what Sawk learned. He turned towards Mienfoo, who was staring at him with blue eyes.

"Then I continue my journey to search for you while being Sawk's Trainer by taking care of him and training him. Eventually, while I was training Sawk, we heard about a mysterious silver martial artist in the woods by a 'Trainer' and thought he can catch it. We decided to put the training on hold and follow the Trainer in the woods. Eventually, we found the trainer and it seems like he was using a Pokemon with an ovoid body. It is mostly blue, with a tan oval marking lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead. Its black eyes are round. Its upper lip is round as well, and curves down sharply at the corners. Its feet are small with three toes each, and its tail is oval and white. Three large, half-spheres encircle its head, each one light blue with a black base. There are four round, light blue bumps starting on either side of its lower body and stretching across its back. **(Can you guess the Pokemon?)** The Pokemon fainted after being attacked by a strange source of energy coming from the martial artist palm. The Trainer picked up his Pokemon and returned him into his Pokeball. He looked at the silver martial artist one last time and bowed, running away while holding the Pokeball tightly. We saw the martial artist walking away until she turned to our direction and told us to come out. We nodded at each other then come out of hiding, then faced the silver martial artist. Sawk nudged me to take out the Pokedex to scan it and I took it out. It said it was a Mienfoo, but it was a different color from the picture it showed. She told me to challenge her and I agreed. I was about to step up but I remember that I needed to allow my Pokemon to fight. It was gonna be my first fight with Sawk and I wasn't ready to fail. Sawk and Mienfoo fought each other violently, me giving commands to dodge each move Mienfoo threw at him and ordered Sawk to attack with specific moves. In the end, it ended in a draw, and Mienfoo kneeled over and accepted her fate to be captured, but I wasn't satisfied with the victory I earned. I told Sawk that we lost this battle, confusing the Mienfoo on why I would say that. I explained that since that Trainer fought it first, it must have lost a bit of strength, and because of that, it meant that I would have lost in the end. I left the forest, supporting Sawk in my arms, but heard Mienfoo following us. She told us that it never met a trainer that could understand it that well, and it said that it doesn't matter whether I lost at all or not, it wanted to become my Pokemon. I looked at Sawk for an answer and he nodded with a smirk on his face, so I agreed and caught Mienfoo, as my second Pokemon." Meta Knight finishes his story.

{Master said that it was his first battle with Sawk, and he did it so well, I was impressed with how calm he was in battle and how he handle against me. Most trainers lost their cool but Master kept going, even knowing that he could have lost.} Mienfoo said, having a smile on her face. Meta Knight eyes continue to glow blue and stared at Riolu, who was looking at Echo with his red eyes.

"What about Riolu." Kirby asked, looking at Meta Knight with serious eyes.

"Riolu was an interesting catch. I was fighting against Sawk and Mienfoo by myself, measuring the amount of strength they gained through the amount of training I gave them. I was barely struggling against them, but I lost my balance, making me slip on the ground and allowing Sawk to knock away Galaxia from me. Before Mienfoo could strike me with Force Palm, he was stopped by a loud screeching noise then kicked away from me. When I looked up, I found the Riolu in front of me, growling at my Pokemon. He thought that they were ganging up on me before I got up and touched his shoulder, explaining what just happen. He was embarrassed for interrupting the battle, but I forgave him and invited him to stay to eat with-"

"Wait!" Kirby interrupting Meta Knight story, everybody looked at him and wonder what happen, "Meta Knight, you suck at cooking, even Sword and Blade agreed with that." Kirby said. His Pokemon were about to attack until they heard Meta Knight laugh.

"Kirby, I learn from my mistakes, and I know how to cook now. I had to learn for my Pokemon." he said generously. Kirby rubbed the back of his head then just nodded while Meta Knight's Pokemon smiled.

"Continue." Kirby said.

"Alright, after I invited him to eat with us and he accepted the invitation. Riolu ate my food and enjoyed it, along with the others. It was night and I decided to sleep with my Pokemon out to relax, while Riolu stared at the night sky. Morning came, and I woke up with Riolu next to me. I got up and made breakfast for the others and they enjoyed it as well. I was about to leave Riolu to continue my search for you, but he stopped and told me to battle him. I was about to choose Mienfoo but Riolu stopped me and told me that he wanted to battle me the most. I accepted and we battle each other and he showed the amount of potential he had. Riolu lost in the end but showed the amount of will he had to win. In the end, I asked if he wanted to join the team and he accepted. I caught my third Pokemon that day." Meta Knight said, Riolu took his eyes off of Echo and looked at Meta Knight.

{I know that Master will train me to become stronger, and I promised that I will become stronger for him.} Riolu said, having a big smile on his face. Meta Knight's blue eyes continue until in turned grass green.

"After I caught him, I was going to a place called a Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon. I met a nice young woman called "Nurse Joy," who healed my Pokemon to full strength and told me they were very strong and healthy. I was about to my gratitude to the nurse by paying her but told me that she serves to heal Pokemon in need. I was actually surprised by her generous act and told her, "Thank you," but what surprised me the most was the question she asked me, which is if I was gonna compete in a competition called the Unova League. I ask her what it was and she told me that it was a competition for Trainers but I needed to meet a requirement of getting eight gym badges. I decided to participate and she told me that I could register there, so I did and I'm on my way to the Unova League now with two badges in my hand." Meta Knight said, opening his cape and revealing two badges. One was shaped like a vertical piece of earth, the top half of which has cracked and slid out of place, resembling the result of an earthquake. The other was shaped like a green heart divided into three parts or the wings and body of an insect. **(Can you guess the badges?)** Kirby took a good look at the badges then at Meta Knight's three Pokemon.

"So you came here to find me, you did it. What are you going to do now?" Kirby asked.

"I'm gonna challenge you to a Pokemon Battle first." Meta Knight said. Kirby's eyes widen, then he grabbed his hat from his bag and put it on his head. Kirby then looked up towards Meta Knight and grinned.

"Alright, is it gonna be a Three on Three battle?" Kirby asked, but Meta Knight shook his head and looked at Kirby.

"It will be a Four on Four battle. Our Pokemon will fight first, then we will fight so I can know how strong you've gotten since you left, Kirby." Meta Knight told him. Kirby didn't know what to think about his challenge but nodded. Meta Knight grabbed Galaxia's grip and pulled it out of its scabbard to let it form it's blade, "Follow me, I will make the battlefield." he said. Kirby nodded and followed Meta Knight with Echo, Eva, and Meta Knight's Pokemon behind him. They watch Meta Knight remove his cape to let his wings loose and started to fly above the ground. Galaxia started to glow brightly as Meta Knight started to create the battlefield outline in the air by Galaxia leaving a bright light behind. They watched him finish the outline then hit the ground with Galaxia, bringing the bright light down to the ground to create the battlefield. Meta Knight then landed back on the ground, putting Galaxia away and his cape back on, "Shall we begin?" he asked. Kirby nodded while Meta Knight's Pokemon went to the right side of the field while Kirby, Eva, and Echo went over the other side of the field. People start to gather around the field after seeing Meta Knight flying and were ready to watch Kirby and Meta Knight have a Pokemon Battle. A person went to the center of the field and rose his hand.

"I'll referee this battle." A man with a yellow shirt and a Pokeball on the left side of his chest, wearing khakis pants and holding a green flag on his left hand while a red flag on his right hand. Both Kirby and Meta Knight nodded and the Referee smiled. "Each Trainer will use Four Pokemon each until those Pokemon are unable to battle, we have our winner. The Battle between." He looked over his left side, raising the green flag.

"Kirby." he said.

"And." looking over his right side, raising the red flag.

"Meta Knight," he answered. The Referee nodded and raised both flags.

"It's about to being, challengers, pick your Pokemon!" he yelled out.

"Battle Stance, Sawk!" Meta Knight yelled.

{Yes Master!} Sawk said, stepped up the arena and got into his battle stance, raising his left arm in front of him while his right arm beside him. Kirby got a Pokeball out of his hat and enhanced it.

"Rammus, get ready to battle!" he yelled, as the tiny pup got out of his Pokeball, having an angry glare towards Sawk and ready to battle.

[I will win this time.] Rammus thought, remembering his lost against Pansage. Kirby smile at the way Rammus acted, but knew that going all out with a reckless plan will end the battle immediately.

"Rammus, be careful." Kirby spoke up, gaining his attention, "Sawk is a strong opponent, so we shouldn't act so reckless, especially since his trainer is somewhat my teacher." Kirby said, having his eyes closed but open them with his eyes shining. "So let's try our best Rammus." he said. Rammus usually is always mean to Kirby, but when it came to battles, he gave him his trust to win, but now, that trust will e an ultimate test for them.

"Challengers Ready?" The Referee asked. Meta Knight, Kirby, Rammus, and Sawk nodded. The Referee nodded then took a deep breath. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Meta Knight eyes glowed grass green as he let go of his cape but let it hang on his back.

* * *

 **Kirby V.S Meta Knight.**

"Sawk, with your quick speed and use Low Sweep to knock that pup down from its feet." Meta Knight ordered. Sawk took action and ran towards Lillipup fast and got into position to sweep his leg under Rammus.

"Rammus, jump and use Tackle on him!" Kirby commanded. Rammus jumped after the command and avoid Sawk's attack, then tackled him down and jumped away from him.

"Pretty reckless of me to think your an easy opponent Kirby, but the real battle begins. Sawk, get back to your feet and use Double Kick!" Meta Knight ordered. Sawk recovered and got near Rammus.

"Rammus, dodge it!" Kirby ordered. Rammus jumped to avoid the first kick but was unlucky with the second one, sending him flying but landed on his feet. You alright Rammus?" Kirby asked, and Rammus gave him a confident nod. Kirby sighed then thought of his next move. "Rammus, use Work Up!" Kirby instructed. Rammus started to glow deep red and release steam later on. He looked at Sawk and smirked.

"Sawk, don't get intimidated by the pup and use Rock Smash!" Meta Knight ordered. Sawk left hand glowed orange and red combined and ran straight towards Rammus.

"Use Fire Fang Rammus!" Kirby ordered. Rammus's teeth started to blaze with fire and ran towards Sawk and bite his right arm, making Sawk wince from the flame then smacked Rammus with Rock Smash. Sawk staggered back, holding his right arm with his left hand, but got back into his battle stance, but suddenly blazed up.

"Sawk is burned!" Meta Knight said. Kirby smirked then nodded towards Rammus,

"Take Down!" he commanded, Rammus started to run fast towards Sawk glowing yellow around his face and slammed into Sawk, but he was still standing. Kirby had to think fast and thought of a plan, "Rammus, bounce off of Sawk by pushing him away from you." Kirby yelled out. Rammus then put his feet on Sawk's body then pushed himself away from Sawk, putting distance away from them. Kirby looked at Sawk, who looked tired, and because of his burn

"Smart move Kirby, but I have a trick up my sleeve. Sawk, use Work Up!" Meta Knight commanded. Sawk tightens his black belt and started to show off his muscles by flexing and showing them off. He finishes and had a red aura around him, "Now Sawk, use Close Combat!" Meta Knight ordered. Sawk ran up towards Rammus and tighten his belt again, and pulled back his hands.

"Rammus, try to dodge as much as possible!" Kirby yelled out. Rammus glared at Sawk and saw him ready to attack. He jumps to his left and drop to the right, then slid to his left, jumped to the right but got kicked while in the air. Sawk took his chance and started to attack Rammus with as many punches as possible. Kirby was worried about Rammus, hearing him yelp from each punch. Sawk gave one last punch that put Rammus to the ground. Rammus was laying down for a while but was struggling to get up. He got up and started to glare towards Sawk.

{I... will... win!} Rammus yelled, red orbs started to surround him and his eyes turned red, the orbs started to engulf him in flames and ran towards Sawk.

"Rammus?" Kirby question on what was Rammus doing, especially when he was using a move he didn't learn yet. Sawk took a step back and looked at Meta Knight, Meta Knight didn't know what was going on but he had to think fast.

"Sawk, Quick Guard." he ordered. Sawk but a quick red barrier, letting Rammus crash into but was cracking the shield. Rammus continue to go straight and broke the shield, ramming Sawk and pinning him down to the ground. Sawk was barely able to get up while Rammus was exhausted on top of Sawk. Meta Knight saw this as a chance.

"Sawk, Brick Break!" Meta Knight yelled, Sawk eyes shot open and raised his left hand in front of his face and turned white. He was about to strike Rammus until he Sawk burn took action and took out Sawk, who had swirls on his Referee raised his red flag.

"Sawk is unable to battle." he said. Meta Knight sighed and took out his Pokeball.

"Take a rest Sawk, you did your part." He said. Rammus got up very exhausted. Kirby was about to recall him until he shone bright blue. Kirby, Meta Knight, and everybody around them gasps as Rammus started to grow a bigger form, growing a mustache and more fur around him. Rammus light faded and revealed Rammus's new form. He was light brown with a short snout. His face has a long, cream fur, mustache and a three-pointed crest. His ears are large and perked, and he has a black nose. He has shaggy dark blue fur covering his body and short tail. Kirby took out his Pokedex and scanned Rammus's new form.

 **"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor. Gender is Male. Ability is Intimidate. Upon entering battle, the opponent's Attack lowers one stage. In a Double Battle, both opponents' Attack are lowered. Pokémon with the Clear Body, Hyper Cutter, or White Smoke ability are unaffected. Move set, Bite, Tackle, Take Down, Work up, and Crunch. Learned: Reversal, Giga Impact, and Shadow Ball. Egg Move set, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, and Fire Fang, Unlocked."**

Kirby eyes sparkled and was about to pump his fist for Rammus evolving and learning a new move until he saw Rammus fall down and had swirls on his eyes. The Referee raised his green flag next.

"Herdier is unable to battle." he said. Kirby ran towards him and picked him up.

"Rammus, are you okay?" Kirby asked, Rammus open his eye and nodded with a huge grin.

{I won Kirby.} He said. Kirby smile and put his Pokeball in front of him.

"You did Rammus." He said, "You did, now take a long rest." he said, returning him back inside his Pokeball. Kirby went back to his corner and got out his next Pokeball.

"Sky, get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled out, releasing the blue Pidove and getting a lot of awes from the crowd. Meta Knight shifted his eye towards Mienfoo and nodded.

"Battle Stance Mienfoo!" he yelled, then the silver martial artist ran in front of him and got into position, getting the same amount of awes from the crowd.

"Begin!" The Referee yelled. Meta Knight put his right hand in the air and stared at Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo, Calm Mind!" he yelled out. Mienfoo put her hands in her head and took a deep breath, having a mental image of a thin drop of water falling on a tiny puddle.

"Sky, use Gust!" Kirby yelled out, with Pidove flapping his wings fast towards Mienfoo, creating a violent wind towards her.

"Mienfoo, hold your ground and use Stone Edge!" Meta Knight yelled out.

{Understood!} she yelled out, creating sharp stones around her while keeping one hand on the ground. Then she thrust her arm forward, sending out the stones towards Sky.

"Quick Attack to dodge the stones Sky." Kirby yelled.

{Right!} Sky said, with white energy surrounding him and circled around the stones and struck Mienfoo at the center of her body. She kneeled over and was holding her chest. Meta Knight started to grow worried for Mienfoo and looked at Sky.

"He has the ability Super Luck Mienfoo, let's play it safe now." Meta Knight said. Mienfoo nodded and stood up, glaring at the Pidove flying in the air, "Use Bounce Mienfoo!" He yelled out, and she bounces swiftly towards Sky and kicks him, sending him flying for a bit before he put his wings in the air to stop himself. Mienfoo landed on the ground and had a smile on her face.

"Sky, are you alright?" Kirby asked.

{Yea, didn't expect her to be that fast, though, and she landed a strong hit.} He said, Kirby nodded and looked at Mienfoo.

'I had luck with her still trying to recover from Stone Edge and Gust, but with her standing like that, I can't hit her at all.' Kirby thought, but hatch a plan and smirked, 'Hope this works.' he thought, "Sky, Air Slash!" he yelled out. Sky wings turned blue and released six light blue saw blades towards Mienfoo.

"Dodge it." Meta Knight ordered. Mienfoo dodged four saws but got hit with the last two. "You alright?" he asked.

{Yea, it just surprised me.} she said, having an angry look in her eye.

"Quick Attack Sky!" Kirby yelled, and the Blue Pidove rushed towards Mienfoo and landed another hit, sending her across the field. She got on one knee and was breathing heavily. Meta Knight was thinking deeply with his hand on his mask and took his hand off of it.

"Mienfoo, Reversal." Meta Knight yelled out. Red orbs started to surround her and engulfed her in flames, making her blue eyes shine bright red. Kirby didn't know what was going on but knew he had to take action now.

"Sky, Sky Attack!" Kirby ordered. Sky started to glow bright white and was flapping his wings in place.

"Mienfoo, use Bounce with that Reversal energy inside you!" Meta Knight yelled. Mienfoo had her eyes closed and started to wave her arms around, leaving a bright red light behind it, then shot her eyes open and launched herself, leaving a bright red path, straight towards Sky, who started to charge towards her with bright white light. The crowd was at suspense when they saw both Pokemon pass through each other. and landed back on the ground. Both stood on each other opposites sides of their Trainers, not facing each other while holding their attack position. Both looked at each other and smirked. Then they fell to the ground, having swirls in their eyes and not moving. Kirby, Meta Knight, and the crowd gasped. The Referee raised both flags and whistled.

"Both Pidove and Mienfoo are unable to battle." Kirby sighed with a smile and ran towards Sky, while Meta Knight ran towards Mienfoo.

"You did great Sky." Kirby said, getting him up. Sky had a tiny smile on his beak and looked towards Mienfoo, who was getting up with the help of Meta Knight. She looked at him then smirked.

{I won't go down easily next time.} She said. Sky nodded and had his smirk. Kirby smiled and the rivalry Sky created but had to use one more Pokemon against Meta Knight's Riolu. Kirby took out Sky's Pokeball and returned him.

"Take a nice rest Sky. Thank you for your hard work." Kirby said.

Kirby got up and went to his side. He passed by Meta Knight, who went to his side and looked at Riolu. "Battle Stance Riolu." He said, Riolu nodded and got in front of him, but was staring at the yellow mouse who was having a discussion with the green snake. His eyes started to blaze, watching him relax, then looked over to Kirby, who was taking out another Pokeball. "Riolu, what's wrong?" Meta Knight asked. Riolu looked over to Meta Knight and looked back at the mouse.

{I want to battle him if I can Master.} he said, pointing towards at Echo, who was laughing with Eva.

"Your my companion Riolu, I will fulfill that request." Meta Knight said. He looked over to Kirby, who was about to toss his Pokeball," Kirby." Meta Knight spoke up, catching Kirby's attention. "If you mind, can my Riolu battle your Pikachu?" he asked. Kirby put his hand next to his mouth and looked at Echo who was staring at Meta Knight, hearing the request.

"Echo, do you want to battle?" Kirby asked. Echo tilted his head and had his arms crossed. He smiled and nodded, running towards Kirby.

{Good Luck Echo.} Eva said, waving at him with a smile.

"Alright, Echo, get ready to battle!" he yelled, as Echo jumped on his head then onto the field, letting electricity out of his cheeks.

"Challengers, Begin!"

"Echo, use Thunderbolt!" Kirby yelled out. Echo jumped in the air and let out a wave of electricity towards Riolu.

"Riolu, use Thunder Punch to absorb the attack!" Meta Knight yelled. Riolu paw started to spark with electricity and absorbed the electricity shot from Pikachu, "Now move in for the attack!" he ordered. Riolu started to run towards Echo with a giant electric fist.

"Echo, Iron Tail on the ground!" Kirby yelled. Echo jumped up, turning his tail to steel, spun around, and slammed the ground, sending dirt in front of Riolu, who punched it, discharging the punch, "Now Iron Tail on him!" Kirby commanded. Echo landed back on the ground and slammed his tail on Riolu, who was sent flying across the field but landed safely.

"Smart, but are you quick? Riolu, use Force Palm!" Meta Knight yelled. Riolu ran up towards Echo and put his paw on his chest, releasing a strong energy from his paw and pushed Echo back. Echo and Riolu grinned at each, having a great time, Riolu, use Dual Chop!" Meta Knight yelled out. Riolu put his hands in front of him then quickly drop then, letting them glow bright green and ran towards Echo.

"Echo, use Agility and run around him!" Kirby yelled, letting Echo run really fast around Riolu in a circle, but he keeps it cool continue, stopped, and stuck Echo twice in a row and sent him flying.

"Nice work Riolu" Meta Knight asked, Riolu gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

{Thanks, Master, but his Pikachu is strong.} he said. Meta Knights eyes glowed blue, looking at the getting up Pikachu and Kirby encouraging him.

"Kirby has proven he is capable of training Pokemon, being able to defeat mine, but just how strong is this Pikachu?" Meta asked himself, giving a little chuckle. Then his eyes went back to green and stared at Riolu. "Alright Riolu, use Dual Chop again!" he ordered. Riolu put his hands in front of him again and drop them quickly, letting them glow bright green and ran towards Echo again.

"Echo, block it with Mega Punch!" Kirby yelled out. Both of Echo's paws started to glow bright white and ran towards Riolu, hitting both of his paws on his own, holding him back. The crowd was chanting a mix of Pikachu and Riolu, cheering for one Pokemon to win the battle. Riolu started to lose his footing, then was punched by Echo and again, sending him flying. "Echo, use Electro Ball!" he yelled. Kirby started to form a ball of electricity on his tail then threw it at Riolu, who was about to stand up but got hit with the electric ball, sending him flying across the field. Meta Knight started to get worried but didn't let his eye color change.

"Riolu are you alright?" Meta Knight asked, Riolu got up, but was breathing heavily. Meta Knight knew what to do, but Kirby's Pikachu seemed hard to defeat. Meta Knight just nodded at his plan then thrust his hand forward. "Riolu, use Drain Punch!" Meta Knight yelled. Riolu twisted his arm and started to grow green and a spiral form, then ran towards Echo.

"Echo, use Quick Attack!" Kirby yelled, letting Echo gather energy around him then ran towards Riolu.

"Now Riolu, use Detect!" Meta Knight ordered. Riolu's eyes glowed bright blue and dodged to the side, then punched Echo on the side. Riolu seemed to gain some energy back, breathing lightly but was still tired.

'This is bad.' Kirby thought. He looked over to Echo, who was in the same condition as Riolu. 'One more hit and Echo can faint.' Kirby thought. He saw Meta Knight sighed then looked at Riolu. "Riolu, let's end this battle with Dual Chop!" he yelled. Riolu put his hands in front of him again and drop them quickly, letting them glow bright green and ran towards Echo for the third time.

{I'll finish this here!} he yelled, running more faster than before. Kirby's eyes widen, knowing he has to take action now.

"Echo, finish this off with Mega Punch!" Kirby yelled.

{On it!} Echo yelled, letting both of his paws glow bright white. Both Pokemon ran up to each other and brought their fist back. Echo landed Mega Punch on Riolu while Riolu landed Dual Chop on Echo. Both fell to the ground, having swirls on their eyes. The Referee raised both flags again and blew his whistle again.

"Both Pikachu and Riolu are unable to battle." he yelled. Most of the people in the crowd gasped. Each of their Pokemon ended in a tie, will it be the same with their fourth. Meta Knight put Riolu in his Pokeball while Kirby carried Echo to Eva. Echo looked up at Kirby with a frown.

{Did I disappointed you Kirby?} he asked. Kirby shook his head and petted him.

"You did your best Echo, and I'm proud of that." He said. Echo smiled brightly and hugged Kirby, who hugged back. Kirby then had a serious look let Echo go. Echo went to Eva and sat next to her, giving her a smirk. Kirby had a tiny smile but went to his bag, getting a small black ball and a small light blue ball from a box then put it back inside the bag. "Hope this works." he whispered. He went back to the battlefield. He stared at Meta Knight while he stared at him with green eyes. The Referee was getting confused.

"Challengers sent out your next Pokemon." he simply said. Both Kirby and Meta Knight stepped up to the arena, confusing everyone on what they were about to do. Meta Knight took off his cape, throwing it towards Echo and Eva. Meta Knight revealed his wings and got out Galaxia, getting a gasp from the people. Kirby got out two of his pellets, getting murmurs from the crowd and a questioning glance from Meta Knight.

"What is that Kirby?" he asked. Kirby had a little unsure face but smile.

"My creation of elemental candies!" he yelled both tiny pellets in the air then swallowed them.

 **Transformation in progress.**

 **Kirby jumps in the air, an energy shuriken forms from a flash of light. Autumn leaves blowing in the wind surrounding Kirby. The shuriken and leaves vanish, forming a red helmet with a star and purple plume. Then Kirby starts falling on a feather, which he bounces on for a bit before bouncing again in the air, transforming into Dark/Flying Kirby. (Ninja and Wing combined.)**

 **Transformation complete.**

Kirby came back down, having dark feathers around his helmet. Meta Knight eyes glowed blue again, while many people gasp at Kirby's appearance, while a green haired boy with a teal-colored camera took a picture of Kirby's new form.

"Kirby, your getting stronger to even combine two abilities into one, but I will tell you something interesting." Meta Knight started, he put Galaxia in front of him and his eyes glowed orange. "While I came to this planet, a strange event happen. I was about to enter the planet before a bright light surrounded me and a voice told me that Galaxia is too dangerous to use in this world." he said. Kirby's eyes widen from his story, "It told me to either leave it behind or let him modify it." he said. Kirby looked at Galaxia then back at Meta Knight.

"So what did it do to it?" Kirby asked.

"I'll show you. Galaxia, Dragon Stance!" Meta Knight yelled. Green aura started to surround Galaxia and started to glow bright, releasing a large dragon from its blade and disappeared. Galaxia was was bright green on its blade while it's gem on the Rain-Guard had a small dragon symbol on it. "It made Galaxia into my own special Pokemon Weapon."

"Pokemon Weapon?" Kirby asked.

"It will allow me to battle Pokemon with any type without injuring it. but Galaxia and I have shared the energy of a Pokemon when I use this power." he said. Kirby thought about, remembering how he was about to enter the planet and was surrounded by that light as well.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **{You're not allowed to be here young creature. Your too dangerous to a part of this world.} A voice said.**

 **"I'm trying to find a world to relax in. Have fun." Kirby said, looking around for the source of the voice.**

 **{Then I'll make you a deal. There are creatures down there that you mustn't eat, but the moves they can use are something you can eat.} it said.**

 **"Moves? What do you mean." he asked.**

 **{What I mean is that your forms won't hurt these creatures greatly when your battling against them, but you will receive the same pain as them when you fight one. You will run out of energy and you'll be unable to battle.} it said.**

 **"So, when I fight someone, it stops until one of us faints?" he asked.**

 **{That is correct young creature, I'll transform you to have the same traits of a 'Pokemon,' but you won't get captured by humans. For now and I'll like you to befriend this creature.} it said, showing an image of a green snake running away into the woods.**

 **"Alright sir." he said. Suddenly, a light started to surround Kirby and started to teleport him to the world with his Warp Star shirking into an accessory.**

 **{And one more thing, your sister is here.} it said.**

 **"Sister?" he asked, but before it could explain it, he disappear to the world and the green snake ran into him.**

 **{Who are you.} it asked with a feminine voice. Kirby put his hand next to his mouth then smiled.**

 **"Kirby."**

"So this means that Meta Knight met him as well." he whispered. He looked at the bright green Galaxia then smirked. "You ready to battle Meta Knight?" he asked. He nodded then glanced at the Referee, who nodded as well and raise both flags.

"The last battle will be between the trainers, Kirby and Meta Knight, last one standing wins." he said. Whispers were being heard from the crowd. Kirby turned to Eva, who shook her head, making him frown.

'Can't use full power huh, maybe later in my adventure.' **(A big question for you to try and answer.)** Kirby got out a dark blade then his wings were starting to glow black.

"Trainers ready?" The Referee asked. Meta Knight thrust his sword in the air, releasing a bright green ray into the sky and form into a dragon then disappear while Kirby threw his blade in the air and destroyed it with multiple dark slashes.

"YES!" they yelled.

"Begin!" the Referee yelled. Meta Knight took off to the sky with Kirby following, leaving dark feathers behind. Everybody watch the battle with awe faces. Kirby and Meta Knight flew in circles around each other until Kirby first acted.

"Night Slash!" Kirby yelled out. He produces a dark blade on his hand and charged towards Meta Knight.

"Dragon Claw!" Meta Knight yelled. Galaxia edge changed into a claw and blocked Kirby's attack and pushed him away, "Dragon Rage!" transforming his sword to a dragon's head and release a strong blue dragon that swallowed Kirby whole and exploded. Kirby was blown back by it with his eyes closed and was pushed back while Meta Knight turned Galaxia back to normal. He shook it off and pull his arms back.

"Dark Pulse!" Kirby yelled, charging dark rings in his hands and launched them towards Meta Knight, He tried to block it with his Galaxia but was pushed back severely and struck him. "Aerial Slash!" was next, turning his two dark wings into bright dark wings and charged towards Meta Knight. He struck him and started to fly towards the ground, Meta Knight recovered and saw Kirby next to him. He looked down and saw the ground coming fast. People were screaming that Kirby was gonna end it, but Meta Knight started to hold Galaxia type and took a deep breath.

"Dragon Rush!" he yelled, turning himself into a dark blue dragon and charged tackled Kirby away from him. Meta Knight knew a side effect was being flinched so he was gonna end it now. He flew past Kirby and thrust Galaxia in the air, it transformed into a tailed then shined bright blue scales, "Dragon Tail!" he yelled, spinning once horizontal then slamming the tail on Kirby and sent him back to the group, sending dust flying in the air. Both Echo and Eva took cover from the flying dust and the crowd just scream from the amount of power he was struck. Meta Knight started to glow orange around the went to his sword and create a bright orange ball on top of it. He pointed it down towards Kirby and let it grow more. It stopped growing and turned red. "Draco Meteor!" He yelled, hitting the red ball and splitting it into many orange meteors heading towards Kirby, who just barely got up with wide eyes. Each one hit Kirby with a small explosion, creating a big cloud of dust. Most of the crowd just stood there with big awes in their faces as they face the cloud clearing. It reveals Kirby with swirls eyes this time, while his form disappearing and leaving a normal Kirby.

"Poyo." he muttered quietly.

"Kirby is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Meta Knight himself." the Referee said. The crowd cheered and clap for the battle. Meta Knight came back and Galaxia turned back to normal. He stabbed the ground while breathing heavily, but ate a Sitrus Berry. Echo help Kirby get up and fed him a Sitrus Berry and an Oran Berry, He got up slowly and looked at Meta Knight, who was collecting his cape and wrap it around himself. He looked at Kirby and went to help him up.

"Kirby, you did well, but you can't rush it." Meta Knight said. Kirby had a glum face, "You have potential Kirby, what's holding you back?" he asked. Kirby looked at the sky then the crowd, who were leaving with a pleased and interested face, then back at Meta Knight.

"I couldn't against you again, huh?" Kirby said, ignoring his question. Meta Knight sighed then got out a blue star from his cape then tossed it in the air.

"Warp Star." he said, as the tiny blue star formed and he got on it, "We'll meet again Kirby, but I expect you and your Pokemon to become stronger, and don't worry, I get the feeling this won't be the last time we met." he said, starting to blast away from Kirby and went towards Nacrene City. Kirby just watches Meta Knight leave until he was out of his vision. He got up slowly and went to his bag. He got out a yellow star and tossed it in the air, similar to Meta Knight.

"Warp Star!" He yelled, then it expanded in size and Kirby got on it, he grabbed Echo and Eva and went above the bridge, which was covered in a mist now.

 **Winner of the first rival battle, Meta Knight.**

* * *

Kirby made it to Castelia City, going inside a Pokemon Center and fell down inside with Echo while Eva put up the Warp Star that shrunk back down to its size. She got Nurse Joy's attention to help them out and give them treatment. Kirby got out his Pokeballs and put next to him while he leaned on each other for support with Eva watching them.

 _[Kirby is strong, but even I know that fighting against his teacher would lead to his defeat. After all, he did say that no matter how many time he fought him, he lost every single one of them.]_ Eva thought, watching Joy wrap bandages around Kirby's head. He gave her a smile of thanks then fell asleep.

 _'One day, I will win against you, Meta Knight._ ' Kirby thought. Nurse Joy and Eva smiled at Kirby finally sleeping peacefully with Echo by his side. Joy put a finger on her mouth to tell Eva to stay quiet while she took Kirby's Pokeballs and examined them. Eva nodded and went next to Echo and slept together. A green haired boy was passing by and saw Kirby sleeping with his Eva and Echo. Without thinking, he took a picture of them.

* * *

 ** _There you go, Meta Knight is now a part of this story._**

 ** _(Makes me want to know how he got there.)_**

 ** _Don't worry pal, I got a plan on how I'm going to tell that. {When he meets Ash.}_**

 ** _(Oh, okay. Well, let's go work on that other story.)_**

 ** _Alright, until next time, Kirby is finally gonna met Ash!_**

 ** _(This is one long chapter.)_**

 ** _Yeah o-o but makes up for last week._**

 ** _(Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment.)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**It's time for a meeting.**_

 _ **(A grand meeting.)**_

 _ **No, more like a grand encounter!**_

 _ **(Your right! Why didn't I think of that?)**_

 _ **Cause we don't think, WE DO!**_

 ** _(...)_**

 ** _Never mind, to the chapter!_**

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Narrator Voice: After a long fight against his old mentor, Meta Knight, Kirby decided to rest for awhile in the Pokemon Center, but wasn't ready for the next event.**_

 _ **Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!**_

A loud explosion came outside and Kirby eyes slowly opened and heard a lot of noise coming from the outside. He looked around the room and remembered that he was in the Pokemon Center. He fell asleep after fighting against Meta Knight. He took off the bandages around him and didn't felt pain sighed.

 _ **Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!**_

Another explosion was heard outside and Kirby looked ran outside the room. He found Echo and Eva looking through a window.

"Guys." Kirby go their attention and they ran towards him, "What's going on?" he asked. Eva and Echo looked at each other then pointed out the window.

{You might want to see this.} Echo simply said. Kirby jumped up towards the window and his eyes widen when he saw multiple bug Pokemonwith a pronounced hump on the upper portion of its body. Its thorax and head are mainly magenta with black markings that consist of rings on its shoulders, a band around each antenna, and an upside-down 'Y' on its neck. A prominent ridge leading down to a pointed tip splits the top half of its head, and its lower jaw is black. It has round, heavy-lidded eyes that bulge away from the head slightly. It's dark green abdomen is segmented, and it has four pairs of stubby black legs and two short feelers banded with black extend from its hindquarters, around his size, running around the city everywhere. Kirby jumped off the window and ran back inside the room he was in and grabbed his bag and hat and ran back to the Pokemon Center's entrance and went through it with Eva and Echo. Kirby immediately saw a green haired trainer ordering a Pokemon with a clear, spherical head containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes. On top of its head is a black covering, which resembles a lampshade, with a pointed spike on top. Underneath its head is a small, black body with a pointed spike at the bottom. Extending from its body are two long, wavy arms with no fingers, to use Flamethrower towards the bug Pokemon and was followed up by three other trainers with a Pignite, Pansear, and a squat ape-like Pokemon, it has long, bushy flame eyebrows that curl at the base, and round, black-ringed eyes, the upper portion of its tan face is separated from the lower portion by a diagonal red stripe, and its large mouth sports spiked teeth, and it has long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan hands to use flamethrower as well. It went through multiple Bug Pokemon, damaging them severely and some falling of the building they were on. The Bug Pokemon retaliated with Sludge Bomb and shot it at the Trainers and Pokemon, who ducked for cover and trying to avoid the attack. Kirby stepped to the side and started to search through his bag and took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the lamp Pokemon first.

 **Lampent, the Lamp Pokemon, and the evolved form of Litwick. Rarely, Lampent can be found with Litwick leading people and Pokemon to the Ghost World while stealing their life energy.**

He then pointed it towards the ape.

 **Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokemon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left.**

Kirby looked up from his Pokedex then started to scan the bug Pokemon around the city.

 **Venipede, the Centipede Pokemon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with feelers on its head and tail.**

Kirby put his Pokedex back inside his bag and heard a bug sound near by. He turned around and saw a Venipede heading his way and Eva and Echo got in front of him. He backed up before he started to hear what seemed to be the Venipede talking to him.

{Danger.} It said. Kirby eyes widen when it walked past him and went back to it's group. _'Danger?'_ Kirby thought, then shook his head and turned toward the Green Trainer who said to not flinch and use Flamethrower again on the Bug Pokemon.

* * *

 ** _"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"_**

* * *

"Stop!" Kirby and a Trainer wearing a red and white hat with a blue Pokeball, a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black finger less gloves with red borders and his sneakers are high tops and a Pikachu on his left shoulder. The Green Haired Trainer turned towards Kirby first then the boy in front of him.

"Stop it, Trip!" he ordered. Kirby ran towards the boy with Echo and Eva on his head and stood in front of him. The boy looked at Kirby with wondering eyes on what was it was.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kirby turned to face him and shook his head.

"Now is not the time for introductions, for now, we have to get him to stop attacking the Venipede." Kirby said. The boy nodded and faced Trip seriously.

"Can you two get out of my way? I have no time to deal with you two right now." he said, he looked at Kirby for a while but turned his attention to the boy.

"Why are you attacking the Venipede, Trip?" He asked.

"They are attacking human arbitrarily, so we have to take matters into our own hands!" he said.

"But don't you see that your hurting these distress Pokemon!" Kirby yelled.

"We have to do it, they are dangerous Pokemon!" Trip yelled back.

"But Professor Juniper is looking into the problem, so stop the attacks!" Ash yelled.

"You two are naive, Castelia town is different from Kanto," He said, looking at Ash, "And it's really different from where ever you came from weakling." he added, facing Kirby.

"What was that!" they both yelled at the same time. Then a man with brown hair, mustache and a grey suit walked towards them with serious eyes.

"It's true, we need to deal with this quickly." he said, Everybody turned towards him.

"Major." A blue haired lady with a khaki police uniform said. The man continue to walk towards them with his hand held out.

"If this continues, there will be chaos in Castelia City." He said.

"But..." The boy tried to speak but was interrupted by the Major.

"These Venipede are dangerously poisonous, and our top priority is the peoples' safety, so getting rid of the Venipede with force is inevitable." he said. A young man, with green eyes and brown, curled hair, wearing a green V-shirt, with short sleeves, a red scarf, a brown belt with a butterfly-design buckle, pink pants with green stripes, dark socks and shoes matching his pants' color, suddenly stepped up.

"Stop Mayor, if your try to remove them by force, then they will obviously resist! In the case of fighting against the Venipede, then both sides will suffer great losses!" He said.

"Then do you propose a different idea?" The Mayor asked him.

"We will temporarily gather all of the Venipede in the center area of Castelia City and keep them there so we can find out the reason for their mass movement." He proposed. The Major was in deep thought of this plan until the lady in the police uniform went behind him.

"Mayor, Professor Juniper is already looking into this." She said. Then, Kirby with Echo and Eva on his head, the boy with his Pikachu on his shoulder, a Girl with a tiny dragon in her hair and a green waiter went up to the mayor.

"Please Mayor, give us this chance to help the Venipede!" They begged. The Mayor stepped back and looked at the brown haired young man.

"But how will you get all the Venipede to the Center Area?" He asked.

"If we find the Venipede leader and guide it, the other Venipede will follow it." The young man said.

"I see." He stopped and nodded his head, "Alright, let's go with that plan." He said, making Everybody sigh with relief, "But if you fail to get all the Venipede in the central area, then we'll have to remove them by force." He said. "Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Yes sir, and we'll go look for the leader right away." The young man said, He turned to the Green Waiter, "Cilan." Kirby eyes widen and he turned around and saw Cilan in front of him.

 _'Why is he here, shouldn't he be in the Striaton Gym?'_ he asked himself.

"Can you get Nurse Joy over here, we're gonna need Audino's help?" The young man asked.

"Got it." Cilan said and ran passed Kirby, who watch him run towards the Pokemon Center.

"Let's go!" The young man yelled and Kirby started to follow. The Boy's Pikachu tapped the boy's shoulder and pointed towards Kirby.

"Why are you following us?" he asked. Kirby looked up to meet the Boy's eyes.

"I heard a Venipede that pass by me that there was danger." Kirby said.

"Danger?" The Boy asked, turning around to watch where he's running, "You can talk to Pokemon?" he asked.

"Yes I can." Kirby responded.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Kirby!" Kirby answered with a smile on his face, "And these are my friends, Echo, my Pikachu, and Eva, my Snivy." He added, "What's yours?" He asked next.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash said, while his Pikachu raised his paw towards Kirby's Pokemon who waved back. Ash ran up to the young man and Kirby followed. "Burgh, I think I found someone who can help us." he said. Burgh stop with the girl and turned towards Ash.

"Who can help us?" Burgh asked.

"Him." He pointed down with his finger to point at Kirby, Echo and Eva. They looked down and thought he was joking that a group of Pokemon could help them until Kirby raised his hand.

"Hi." He said, scaring both of them and making them forget the situation, "I'm Kirby." he simply said.

"A talking Pokemon? Like Meowth?" The girl asked. Kirby got red and blew steam.

"I'm not a Pokemon!" he yelled. He looked turned while his Pokemon sighed.

"I'm sorry Kirby." The girl apologized and pointed to herself. "I'm Iris." She said.

"And I'm Burgh." He introducing himself, then looked at Kirby seriously. "How can you help us find the leader?" he asked. Kirby put his hand up towards them and looked around. He found a group of Venipede and ran towards them.

"Hey buddy." Kirby spoke, getting one of the Venipede's attention, "Do you know where I can find you leader?" he asked. The Venipede nodded, turned around and looked up. Kirby followed his gaze and saw a giant Venipede standing on top of the clock.

{That's our leader.} it said. Kirby smiled and tossed him a Oran Berry.

"Thank you." he said, watching the Venipede eat the Oran Berry before running back to his group. Kirby pointed towards the top of the clock, "The leader is up there." he said, pointing on top of a building. They followed his hand and found a giant Venipede resting on top of the building surrounded by many other Venipede.

"If that's the leader, it should immediately challenge any approaching opponents to a battle." Burgh said, moving his finger back and forth towards the Venipede, who glared towards Burgh and jump down the building towards him. It landed with a loud slam in front of them and Burgh kneeled down, "You're the leader aren't you?" If you stay here, your entire swarm will be in danger. Please follow me so we can save your swarm." He said. The Venipede hissed while rattle ling his antennas and shot out a Sludge Bomb on Burgh."Whoa," Burgh yelled out, dodging it by stepping to the side and letting it hit a building behind him. "Please Venipede, calm down." He begged.

"Flamethrower Lampent!" Trip yelled out. Ash, Iris and Kirby gasp as the lamp Pokemon threw flames towards the bug Pokemon who jumped out of the way.

"Stop it Trip!" Ash yelled out. The Venipede shot out a Sludge Bomb towards Lampent.

"Dodge it!" Trip ordered. The Lamp Pokemon flew to the left to dodge the attack.

"Why are you attacking Trip, we're trying to reason with it!" Kirby yelled.

"If I defeat the leader, then the swarm will scatter and it will make it easier to remove them. That's all." Trip explained his plan.

"What's with you, saying such a selfish thing?" Iris yelled.

"The deal was that you shouldn't attack the Venipede while we are trying to move them to the Central Area." Ash said.

"It's pointless, the leader won't listen to you. Lampent, remove them forcefully by using Shadow Ball!" Trip ordered. Lampent raised it's arms and charge a dark energy ball in front of him and shot it towards the leader Venipede. Kirby was about to run in front of it but Ash beat him and stood in front of it.

"Stop it!" Ash yelled out. He got hit by the Shadow Ball and was sent flying back.

"Ash!" Kirby yelled and ran to him.

"What a pointless thing to do."

"Trip!" Burgh yelled, getting Trip's attention, "Stop it already!" he ordered. The large Venipede hissed again while rattle ling it's antennas again until a small Venipede with a white bandage on top came up to it.

{Wait!} The little one said. Kirby helped Ash to sit up while listening to the little Venipede, {Please sir, that human helped me get out of a pipe I was stuck in.} he said, he started to walk over to Ash and got on top of his side.

"You're..." Ash spoke. Kirby just smile while Iris and Pikachu walked towards them.

{Are you okay Ash?} it asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Venipede." Ash said.

"You see Trip." Kirby spoke up, "Venipede are actually very kind Pokemon, so there has to be a reason why they are being so aggressive right now." he said.

"I don't care about the reason. The result is what's more important." Trip said.

"In that case, you have no right to stop us!" Burgh said, "The result of our pure hearts hasn't shown itself yet, after all." he said.

"He's right!" Kirby said.

"So wait for the results Trip!" Ash said

"Yea." Iris said. They stared at each other for three seconds until someone called Burgh name. Everybody turned and saw Cilan running towards them with Joy and Audino behind him.

"I brought Nurse Joy and Audino, Burgh" he said. Everybody cheered except for Trip, who got out a Pokeball and pointed it towards Lampent.

"Return, Lampent." He said, he turned away and closed his eyes, "Do whatever you want. I already know what the result will be though." He said.

"How dare you talk like that!" Iris yelled. Ash and Kirby sighed a bit and turned towards Burgh.

"Nurse Joy, please let Audino use Heal Pulse to calm down the agitated Venipede." Burgh said.

"I got it, Audino use Heal Pulse." Joy ordered.

"Audino." _{Got it.}_ it said, creating a pink sphere between her hands and exploded it to create pink sound waves that spread all over the Venipede. They started to calm down and drop their aggression. Burgh took out a flute and smiled at the at the Venipede.

"Alright Venipede, Follow me." He said, playing a tone in his flute. Kirby tilted his head at the item he was looking at.

"It's an Insect Flute." Cilan said. Kirby looked at him then back at Burgh. He looked at the Venipede and realized that they are entranced by the flute. Burgh started to walk and the Venipede started to follow him.

"That amazing." Iris said.

"I'll head to Central Area, while you guys return the stray Venipede to the swarm." Burgh said, walking away with the swarm of Venipede.

"Alright." Everybody said. Kirby started to go in a alley and saw four Venipede asleep.

"Alright, Sky, I need your help!" Kirby yelled, tossing the Pokeball and releasing the Blue Pidove.

{What's going on Kirby?} He asked.

{We need to get these Venipede back to the swarm.} Eva explained.

{So we need you to use Gust to push them back here.} Echo said. Sky nodded and got behind the Venipede and started to use Gust on them. Pushing them back towards the swarm and waking them up while Echo and Eva looked for other stray Venipede.

"Pidove, now lets use gust on those Venipede!" Ash yelled. Kirby turned to look at Ash's Pidove and saw it approaching the Venipede but it retaliated with a Sludge Bomb. "Look out!" Ash yelled out. Pidove was panicking a bit from the Sludge Bomb and was about to hit him.

"Air Slash!" Someone yelled, as a large Bird cross it's feathers to make a 'X' and collided it with Sludge Bomb. It exploded and pushed Pidove back towards Ash. He caught Pidove and looked to his left. Kirby followed and saw Trip with a large Bird flying next to him. He took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidove. It is believed that a peaceful place without conflict exists deep in the forest where Tranquill live.**

"Tranquill, use Air Slash to get them back to the swarm." Trip ordered. It flew crossed it's wings again and created another 'X' that blew them down to the swarm and started to walk with them. Kirby and Ash smiled at Trip's action and Ash pumped his fist and ordered Pidove to use gust. Kirby looked at them for a while until Echo and Eva got back on top of his head and Sky landed next to him. Kirby nodded and started to run up a building while Echo and Eva hold tight and Pidove flew next to him. He made it to the top and saw multiple Venipede asleep. He nodded towards Sky, who used Gust, to push them a bit to wake them up and get off the building. Kirby smile until he heard Ash cheer. Kirby looked down with his Pokemon and saw a Tranquill flying in front of Ash. He ordered it to return more Venipede back to the swarm with gust while Trip ordered his Tranquill to use Aerial Ace. Kirby smiled and continue to jump from building to building to push the Venipede back to the swarm with Sky, Echo, and Eva's help.

* * *

 **Night Time and all the Venipede are at the Central Area.**

"Isn't it great that everyone was able to move here safely Venipede." Ash asked the Small Venipede with the Bandage on his back.

{Yes it is. Thank you Ash.} it said.

{Its great that your swarm is safe.} Ash's Pikachu said with a smile. Kirby was on top of the fence and looked at all the Venipede relaxing now.

"For now, we can rest easily now." The Mayor said, he turned to Burgh and smile, "Thank you for your hard work Burgh." he said. Burgh shook his head and pointed towards everyone.

"It's wasn't all me, these children deserve the credit too." he said.

"We only followed your ordered Burgh." Ash said with a smile.

"And we did it because we know it was right." Kirby added. petting Echo's head, getting a small squeal of gratitude from him."

"He's right." Iris added.

"Thank you, you really saved us. Thank you, everyone." The Mayor said with gratitude and a smile. Ash realized something and looked back towards Trip.

"Trip, where are you going?" He asked him.

"I'm going to the next town." he said, turning his head to face Ash.

"What about the Gym match?" Ash asked.

"It looks like it's gonna take a while until this issue is resolved, so I'll go to a different gym instead of wasting my time." he said.

"Well, good luck Trip." Kirby said. Everybody faced him while and saw him eating a apple. "Take this." he said, tossing him a apple and ate the rest of his. Trip catch'ed it and looks at Kirby for a while.

"You," he started. Kirby looked at him with with curiosity and wondered what he was gonna say, "I hope to battle you one day, perhaps if we meet again." He said. Kirby simply nodded and gave a confident smile.

"I won't go down without a fight." he said.

"Hey Trip, let's have a Pokemon battle the next time we met too." Ash said.

"If you get stronger, then I will, but for now, I got my eye on him." He said, walking away from the group. Ash had a surprised face and smile awkardly towards his Pikachu while Cilan was looking at Kirby and gave a small 'oh' before walking towards him.

"It's nice to see you again Kirby." Cilan said. Kirby looked at Cilan and just smiled.

"It's nice to see you too, Cilan." he said. Ash and Iris tilted their head in confusion and wondered why he was talking to Kirby so casually.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, remember in Striaton Gym I told you how there was another person who challenge my brothers and I in a three on three." Cilan said.

"Wait, you don't mean." Iris started.

"Yep, Kirby challenge the three of us for the Trio Badge. He lost to me but won against Cress and Chili." Cilan said.

"You battle all three as well. You wasted your time like Ash did." She said. Kirby just sighed and got off the fence with Echo and Eva landing on top of him.

"I couldn't decided okay." Kirby said and looked towards the Venipede.

"Hey Kirby." Ash spoke up, Kirby turned to look at Ash. "How about we battle after our Gym match." he said, extending his arm towards him. Kirby stared at Ash's hand and smiled.

"Alright." he said, shaking his hand. Pikachu got off of Ash shoulder and Echo off Kirby's head ran to each other and gave each other a hand shake as well. Then they heard a helicopter and looked up to see it approach for landing on a building.

"Let's go guys, Professor Juniper is here." Cilan said, running to the building, everyone following him.

* * *

They made it to the top of the building and saw Juniper. Ash ran up to her and greeted her.

"Everybody, you did a great job." She yelled out. Kirby finally made it to the top and walked towards the group. Professor Juniper smiled and waved towards him. "

"Hello Kirby." she said.

"Hi Professor Juniper." he replied.

"Professor Juniper, did you discover why the Venipede are moving in such a large number?" Burgh asked.

"Yes, take a look at this." Juniper answered, taking out a device that showed a large yellow circle on top of the Unova region and arrows pointing at it, "First, we discovered a flow of mysterious energy under the vast wasteland surrounding Castelia City." she said.

"Mysterious energy?" Ash and Kirby asked together.

"Yes, tracing that flow, we found out that tremendous energy was breaking out at Desert Resort." she said.

"I see, so the Venipede, who make nests underground, feared that energy and escaped all at once." Burgh said in realization.

"Most likely." she said.

"What on earth is this mysterious energy?" The Mayor asked her.

"We're going to investigate that right now." She said.

"Ill go with you." Officer Jenny said.

"Professor, please let us come with you." Ash said. Kirby looked at Ash like he was crazy.

"Ash, don't say something reckless like this." Juniper said.

"You see, there's a Venipede I've befriended, that's why I want to help it and it's friends, and I want to return them to the place they used to live in peace." He said.

"Please." Both Iris and Cilan asked. Kirby eyes widen and grew a small smile that Eva and Echo notice.

 _'So they are humans who care about Pokemon this much.'_ He thought.

"All right." She said. Ash and his friends celebrated, "However!" She yelled, causing them to flinch and straighten themselves, "You'll think of your safety first and obey Office Jenny's orders." She said.

"Yes." All three said and unity.

"I want to come too, but I'm worried about the Venipede in the Central Area, so I'll wait he with them." Burgh said

"Thank you so much Burgh." Officer Jenny said.

"Please take care of the Venipede." Ash said.

"Alright, leave it to me." Burgh said with a smile.

"I'll go with you guys," Kirby said, getting everyone's attention "And the same will be that I follow Jenny's orders and to put my safety first." Kirby said. Juniper nodded and told them to come once morning breaks.

* * *

The sun raised letting morning come and everyone was on the plan. Kirby with Ash and his friends were waving good bye to Burgh before flying off to Desert Resort.

* * *

 ** _(YES, THEY FINALLY MET!)_**

 ** _Yeah, now calm down and help me find the banned episodes!_**

 ** _(... Oh yea.)_**

 ** _But I'm excited to watch it and add Kirby into it._**

 ** _(Will Kirby transform over there?)_**

 ** _Yep._**

 ** _(Cool.)_**

 ** _Alright, time to work on the next chapter._**

 ** _(See you next time!)_**

 ** _Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, with the help of a forum, we now know what we must do!**_

 _ **(Create the summary!)**_

 _ **NO YOU IDIOT.**_

 _ **(What?)**_

 _ **We're gonna create the story.**_

 _ **(Booooooooo.)**_

 _ **Let's just get it over with.**_

 _ **(Fine.)**_

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: Kirby's Past, Looker plan, and Secrets Revealed._**

 **Narrator Voice: With the Venipede crisis taken care of. Kirby, Ash, Iris, and Cilan and their Pokemon with Professor Juniper and Officer Jenny to Desert Resort to investigate a mysterious energy flow.**

 **Inside the Helicopter that's heading for Desert Resort.**

After hours of flying towards Desert Resort in a Helicopter, Kirby was looking out a window while the others talked about the energy flow again. He looked up at the night sky and watched the stars shine in the dark night. He felt lonely each time he stares up at the star-covered, remembering his past adventures, friends, and experiences. He looked was about to look back to the group until a voice spoke all of a sudden.

 _'The stars are calling us Kirby. They're calling us.'_ he heard. .He continue to stare at the sky for an answer and wasn't aware of Ash calling his name until he felt Echo tap his head. Kirby turned his head and gave his attention to Echo.

{"What's wrong Kirby?} he asked with worried eyes. Kirby just gave him a small smile and petted him. He looked over to Eva, who was worried as well.

"Nothing Echo, just thinking." he said. He looked over to Ash, who was smiling at him, with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey Kirby, where did from came from?" he asked. Kirby looked up at the night sky again then closed his eyes.

"I don't exactly know where or when I was born, but I do know that Pop Star will be the first place I call home." he said. Eva and Echo just stare at Kibry while Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Professor Juniper had curiosity in there eyes.

"Pop Star?" Juniper asked.

"Yea, it was the first planet I ever been to. The Villagers were a so nice to me, and I made a lot friends there and everything was perfect for a peaceful life there." he said with a small smile.

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun there Kirby, but why did you come here?" Iris asked. At that point, Kirby smile dropped and he opened his eyes. He was turning dark blue around his color and was showing no emotion on his eyes.

"I wasn't meant to be there. I was suppose to sleep for another 200 hundred years during that time, but my ship detected Nightmare's monster in that planet and it woke me up with an alarm that I was going to warp there." Kirby said.

"Nightmare?" Cilan asked.

"Nightmare is responsible for the creation of Nightmare Enterprises, a company that manufactures and sells monsters. The King was the one who bought the enemy, thinking that it was a pet by Nightmare Enterprises." Kirby answered. The humans shared stunned glances along with the Pokemon. Kirby looked at them and started to turn light blue. "The Villagers knew about the monster and warned the King after it attacked a sheep farm, leaving only it's bones behind. The Villagers needed answers and they went to Kabu. It knew all the universe answers and they knew they can answer that question. They told them that there was a monster in the King's castle and told them that I would arrived. It was the same day they asked that question and I crashed into the planet Pop Star. I was introduced to the village and heard about the monster, but there was one problem. I was a baby back then." he said, getting snickers from Ash and his Pikachu, Echo and Eva while the others were confuse.

"Wait, you were a baby back then?" Jenny asked.

"Then how did you defeated the monsters?" Cilan asked.

"You'll find out if there is any real danger in Resort Desert, Cilan." Kirby said, turning back to normal pink. "Yes, I was a baby back then. I could barely speak, think, and handle self control. I had to fight a monster that day and I wasn't really prepare for it. I defeated it in the end, but it was rough. I needed encouragement to continue fighting my first monster but in the end I did it, but it wasn't long until the King didn't take a linking to me and bought more monsters to try and get rid of me. With each day passing, I have to face a different monster with little help from my friends. It's not because they didn't care it's because I needed to defeat them by myself." he said.

"But why did you needed to defeat them by yourself?" Iris asked.

"I needed to defeat them by self because I wanted to prove to someone that I had what it takes to be called a star warrior." he said. A image of Meta Knight came to his mind and Kirby punched the helicopter's wall, making everyone flinch, then turned a bit red. "That bastard always tried to push me to my limit with each monster I fought." Kirby said. He sighed, tuning back to normal, and looked outside again. "Then a day finally came when Nightmare was tired of waiting and decided to send spaceships to kill me. It failed to do it's mission but it did destroy many of the village buildings. He didn't stop there, he sent six more spaceships to attack kill me but Me and another person defeated them with Halbert, a ship made by the person I was working under to became a star warrior. We decided to head towards Nightmare's base and I would end this once and for all, but Nightmare took a friend hostage and I took the bait. He started to torment my mind before he could kill me but my friend appeared in my dream and helped me by giving me my Warp Star to defeat Nightmare with Star Rod." he said. Ash tilted his head in confusion.

"But you defeated Nightmare, why didn't you stay in Pop Star later?" Ash asked.

"Like I said, 'I wasn't meant to be there.' I only came to Pop Star because my ship detected Nightmare's monster. After I defeated Nightmare, I did stay for a while, but things just kept getting worse. Years passing by and my friends left me. All I had was the King, his servants and that bastard by my side. And with each year, a new threat comes by. 0, 02, Dark Crafter, Dark Mind, Dark Nebula, Drawcia (and Soul), Galacta Knight, The King, Magolor (and Soul), Marx (and Soul), Necrodeus, Queen Sectonia (and Soul), Haltmann, Star Dream, and many more threats. **(Just in case Kirby continues!)** These threats keep coming on and on, until one day, they finally stopped. There were no more threats, no more enemies to defeat. The King has turned over a new leaf and has started to take care of the environment, and star warriors retire and took shelter in Pop Star. I stood there with no purpose now. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I should leave Pop Star forever now. My work was done, and I knew the constant monster attack was because of me. I left, knowing that Pop Star was in safe hands with other Star Warriors in that planet, but I'll never forget the adventures I had with each new friend I made." He said. He lowered his head and formed a small smile.

"So why did you come here if you had many other choices Kirby." Juniper asked. Everybody else nodded at the question while Kirby scratch his head.

"Well-" He was about to speak until their helicopter was hit by a mysterious force and shot them down to the ground.

* * *

 ** _"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"_**

* * *

 **In a different part of the desert.**

Three people wearing a uniform based on also have a coat of arms on their chest, a shield shape with a blue P, with one side black and the other white, and an X on their hoods. Right next to them was a slender, purple feline Pokemon speckled with yellow rosettes. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

"Good work Liepard." A man said, returning Liepard back inside it's Pokeball and face the other two people. "It seems that another group claimed the meteorite, we have to return to Castelia City for now." he said, the two nodded and got on the ship and blasted off.

 **Back with Ash and Kirby.**

The helicopter landed safely with with great damage. Kirby open the door and got out first with Echo and Eva on his head while Ash followed up with Pikachu on his shoulder, Iris, Cilan, Professor Juniper, and Officer Jenny.

"Is everyone alright?" Jenny asked.

"Yea." Everybody responded. Juniper was looking ahead of the desert and turn to Jenny, who nodded and turned towards the Kids.

"You kids need to go back to Castelia City." She said.

"What? Why?" Ash asked.

"It's too dangerous for you kids to stay here." She answered.

"But we want to help." Kirby said.

"But we can't let you kids get hurt." she pointed out.

"But-"

"But nothing, please go back." Juniper said this time. Ash was about to speak but Kirby tapped his leg and shook his head. Ash finally understood and started to walk back towards Castelia City.

* * *

"I wish there was a way to help them." Kirby said. Echo and Eva were nodding while the others were looking down with disappointment. Kirby was about to talk to them until he felt the ground shake below them.

"Kirby, watch out!" Ash yelled. Kirby felt someone punch him in the air knocking both Eva and Echo off Kirby's head while Kirby landed with a loud slam.

"Kirby!" {Kirby!} Everybody yelled, running towards him. Kirby got up and locked eyes with the attacker, who was glaring at Ash's Pikachu. It was a reptilian Pokemon with a mostly tan body, pink stomach, black back, and long tail. It has six thick, black stripes on its body: one at shoulder level, one around its midsection, one around its hips, and three on its tail. Each stripe is topped with a triangular spike on its back. The stripes around its midsection cross two spikes, one on each side of its back. Its arms are short and thin, with a black band around them at the elbow. Each hand contains three short fingers, each with a white claw. Its legs are thick with a band around each ankle, and a stripe above the knee that does not wrap around. Its flat feet each have three white claws. It's head is ovoid with a long snout, and small eyes surrounded by a thick black membrane. It took a deep breath before letting out a battle cry.

"KROKOROK!" {BATTLE ME PIKACHU!} he yelled. Everybody looked towards the Pokemon and Pikachu flinched when he saw Krokorok glaring at him.

"What Pokemon is that." Kirby said, rubbing his cheek with his left hand while taking out his Pokedex

 **Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokemon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark.**

He put away his Pokedex and saw Eva and Echo glaring at Krokorok. "Eva. Echo." Kirby spoke, catching both Pokemon attention, "This is Ash's Pikachu battle, not yours." He said, both Pokemon looked confuse and looked towards Ash. They saw Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and saw sparks flying off his cheek.

"It's the same Krokorok from before." Iris said.

"Yeah, but he may have gotten stronger since last time." Cilan said. Kirby heard it and thought how this is a troublesome Pokemon if it battle Ash's Pikachu already.

"Krokorok? Did you came here to battle us again?" Ash asked. Krokorok nodded and gave a intimidating glare towards Pikachu.

"Alright, let's begin then! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu started to gather white energy around himself and ran towards Krokorok, landing a powerful blow on his stomach and sent him across a few feet. Krokorok shook the pain off and surrounded himself with two white rings and transformed to multiple sharp rocks and launched them towards Pikachu.

"Stone Edge, huh? Pikachu, use Iron Tail to repel them back towards Krokorok!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped up and his tail turn completely iron that it looked hard for him to carry but swung it with ease, destroying each rock with each swing. After the rocks stop, Ash and Pikachu face Krokorok again, but realized that he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Ash asked. Then the ground below Pikachu shook and Krokorok popped out of the ground. He swung his fist in the air and hit Pikachu on his chin and sent him flying above him. Taking advantage, Krokorok created another set of white rings around him formed them into sharp rocks again and launched them at the vulnerable Pikachu, striking him with hard and sent him flying across the field.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled in concern. Pikachu crashed on the ground and was struggling to get up. Krokorok saw this as a chance and started to charge towards Pikachu with his teeth shining bright white. Pikachu stood up and dodge by jumping above his head.

"Use Iron Tail Pikachu!" Ash yelled and Pikachu's tail turned metal again and struck Krokorok's head with a mighty blow, making him wince and hold his head tightly. Pikachu still had his tail metal and hit his chest, sending him flying across the field and land hard on his back. Krokorok stood back up and created white rings again and formed them into sharp rocks, launching them towards Pikachu one last time.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash yelled. Kirby was surprised when he heard the command but what surprised him more was that Pikachu charged a Electric ball on his tail and threw it towards the sharp rocks, sending them flying back towards Krokorok and exploding on him, sending him flying away from the group and a bright star was left behind after Krokorok was out of sight. Pikachu winced from the pain and fell on his back. Ash yelled in concern and ran towards Pikachu and picked him up.

"Pikachu are you okay?" he asked. Pikachu nodded but was breathing heavily and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Everybody turned their heads and saw Professor Juniper and Officer Jenny.

"Are you kids okay, we heard a explosion?" Jenny asked. They were running towards them and stopped right in front of Ash.

"Yea we're alright, but Pikachu is." Ash said, looking worried about his injured best friend.

"We have to get it to the Pokemon Center fast." Cilan said, watching a Fragile Pikachu breathing heavily from the amount of pain he had received.

"But their isn't one in miles!" Jenny said.

"And we ran out of medical stuff, so we can't keep him from getting further injury." Iris said. Kirby turned towards Ash and his Pikachu away, and sighed. He ran with Echo and Eva and got next to Ash's Pikachu.

"Kirby?" Ash question before Kirby put his bag to his side and took out a stethoscope.

"Your going to heal-" Professor was about to speak but saw Kirby eating it. It made everyone, even the injured Pikachu sweat drop and watch jump in the air.

 **Transformation in process.**

 **Kirby was floating for a while before a Lab Coat fell on top of him and he put it on before looking around. Glasses and a mirror head appeared on his head and Kirby adjust his new glasses and multiple Chemistry Flask, Beakers and Cylinders appeared next to him an surrounded himself in smoke before popping out with a determine pose.**

 **Tranformation Complete.**

Kirby fell back to the ground with all his equipment and started to mix multiple liquids together and started to react violently with smoke coming out of them. He measured them with a Graduated Cylinder carefully before pouring it inside a beaker. Then he poured a small amount of liquid inside a test tube and it stop reacting and created a rainbow color medicine. Kirby looked closely inside the test tube and had a huge smile on face.

" Ash, can you bring Pikachu over here." Kirby said. Ash nodded and brought Pikachu towards Kirby. Kirby walked up to Pikachu and put the test tube near his mouth. "Alright Pikachu, drink up." He said. Pikachu smelled the luiqid first before drinking it. A few seconds passed and Pikachu's eyes shot open and he jumped up from Ash's hand and got on his head.

"Whoa! Haha! Pikachu, what's gotten into you?" Ash asked while laughing at Pikachu's action. Pikachu was full of energy now and he pumped a fist.

"Pika Pi!" {I'm ready to battle again Ash!} Pikachu yelled, making Ash laugh with joy that his best friend is okay now. Everybody let out a sigh of relief before looking at Kirby, who was back to normal and putting away his stethoscope in his bag.

"Kirby, how did you do that." Professor Juniper asked. Kirby turned to meet everybody eyes on him, even his Pokemon. Kirby took a deep breath then sighed.

"You know how I said 'You'll find out if there is any real danger in Desert Resort?" Kirby asked, everybody nodded, "Well-" He was about to explain but felt someone watching them. Eva and Echo felt it too and got into battle position, confusing everyone."Eva, use Leaf Tornado over there!" he yelled. Eva started to spin her tail to create a tornado of leafs and slammed in towards where Kirby was pointing, where a man wearing a black penny loafers, brown suit pants, white shirt with pink tie, lighter brown vest and an investigator coat came out from behind a cactus. He stood up and Kirby saw that he has brown eyes, dark hair, wrinkle marks around his mouth, black eyebrows and an inquisitive look. "Who are you?" Kirby asked. The man looked at Kirby and just laughed.

"Never seen someone so self aware with his Pokemon." he said. He bowed to the group then looked at Kirby. "Nice to meet you, I'm Looker." He introduce. Kirby looked at looked for a while then dropped his guard. Looker looked ahead to where the mysterious gang went and saw a plane with a the shield with a blue P, with one side black and the other white. "And I believe the people who attack your helicopter were them." He said. Kirby looked up and saw the helicopter heading towards Castelia City. Kirby heard another plan and saw a big red R on it's side and Kirby tilted his head, thinking it was some kind of company.

"Kirby." Ash said, getting Kirby's attention. "Looker gonna help us sneak in a party with him. Do you want to come?" He asked. Kirby nodded and looked towards his Pokemon. Who also looked determined. He looked towards Looker and nodded.

"Great, I'll give you guys a lift, but I won't have enough space for two of you." he said. Kirby thought about and smile.

"Ash, you want to come with me?" He asked. Ash looked confused along with Pikachu but nodded anyways. Kirby smiled, "Alright looked, you can go ahead, I'll catch up with you." He said, Looker didn't seemed convince but started the car anyways. Professor Juniper, Iris, Cilan, and Officer Jenny got on the car and drives off to Castelia Town. Ash looked sad seeing his friends leave while he's stuck with a pink puff ball.

"Okay Ash, we'll get on this." He said, taking out his shrunk Warp Star. Ash saw it and didn't looked impressed, instead, he looked furious.

"You mean that we're still here because you think that tiny star will get us to Castelia Town!" He yelled. Kirby covered his eyes and looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Alright, I understand why your mad, but can you wait until I get this thing started!" He yelled back. Ash covered his ears along with Pikachu. They both looked at each other confused but saw Kirby throw his Star in the air. "WARP STAR!" He yelled and his star enhanced and flew back towards Kirby. Ash and Pikachu awed while Kirby, Echo and Eva got on the Warp Star. "You coming?" He asked. Ash nodded and got on the star. "Alright, remain seated at all times." He said. everybody nodded and sat down while Kirby was standing up and got into position to drive his 'car.' He started to fly and ash hold tight his hat while laughing loudly.

"WOO HOO!" Ash yelled.

* * *

 **With Looker, Iris, Cilan, Officer Jenny, and Professor Juniper.**

The Adults were talking about the plan to enter the party while Iris and Cilan were worried about Ash and Kirby.

"I wonder if Ash and Kirby will be okay?" Cilan asked.

"I hope so, and I hope that Ash doesn't get Kirby in trou-"

"WOO HOO!" They heard. Everybody stop talking and looked to their left and saw Kirby with Ash and their Pokemon riding a star. Everybody was shock when they saw Kirby and Ash wave at them before blasting ahead of them with amazing speed.

"..." Everybody was speechless. They didn't know what to say about what they saw and remained speechless.

"Was that Ash and Kirby?" Officer Jenny asked, breaking the silence. Everybody didn't know how to answer that but just nodded.

* * *

 **Back with Kirby and Ash.**

"Yea!" Ash yelled. He didn't expect Kirby to have such a amazing vehicle. "Hey Kirby, how did you get this?" He asked.

"Like I said Ash, I was a Star Warrior." He said. "And since I was interrupted back there, I'll tell you what happen okay, but is a secret between you and me until the others find out, alright." He said. Ash nodded while the other Pokemon were gonna listen as well. "I was able to do that since I'm able to copy any ability I swallowed." /he said. Ash eyes widen and stared at Pikachu.

"So, if a Pokemon used Flamethrower at you you will become fire?" He asked.

"Not exactly, I will be able to use Fire-type moves if I swallow Flamethrower or if I swallow Thunderbolt, I'll be able to use all Thunder-type moves." He said. Ash didn't know what to say so Kirby continue. "But there's a catch. Each time I swallow a ability, I turn into a 'temporary Pokemon.'" He said. Making Ash confuse about what he just said. "I can't be captured if your thinking about catching me, but what I mean is that I will battle as a Pokemon myself, but I need to ask the trainer first before I battle the Pokemon." He said. Ash didn't know what to say but smiled either way.

"Alright Kirby, your secret is safe with me, but I would like to try that out sometime." Ash said. Kirby smile and looked ahead and saw Castelia City.

"We're almost there Ash, once the others get here, it's go time!" he said. Blasting a energy behind them, leaving a trail of dust and heading straight towards Castelia City, where both sinister teams are waiting to take action.

* * *

 _ **THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO POST!**_

 _ **(SO MUCH WRITERS BLOCK!)**_

 ** _HOPEFULLY THE NEXT PART WILL BE EASIER!_**

 ** _(HOPEFULLY!)_**

 ** _GOD I'M TIRED!_**

 ** _(I'M GOING TO SLEEP!)_**

 ** _(Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment.)_**

* * *

 ** _Sorry guys for this being soooooooo late, but I got a complete Writers block! THIS PART IS HARD TO WRITE ABOUT SINCE IT WAS BANNED! **** POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE! WHY DID I DECIDED THIS! IT'S TOO LATE NOW! WE'RE FINISHING THIS! Can you please tell me what you think about this and only this chapter because I HAD A LOT OF TROUBLE WITH IT! Going to write part two. Bye._**

 ** _-Pikachu564_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**PART TWO!**_

 ** _(OF TEAM ROCKET VS TEAM PLASMA!)_**

 ** _Ready._**

 ** _(Set.)_**

 ** _BEGIN! (BEGIN!)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _(This is gonna suck.)_**

 ** _Shut up._**

 ** _(This is a good time to put this up now.)_**

 ** _Put what up?_**

 ** _(HOW OLD ARE THESE PEOPLE YOU ASK!)_**

 ** _What?_**

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

Ash: 15.

Cilan: 18.

Iris: 15.

Kirby: 15 years old in Earth years. (Or 215 years old in Universe years. Don't Ask ;/)

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14: Team Encounters_**

 ** _Location: Castelia City. Time: 6:45_**

 ** _Narrator: Kirby, Echo, Eva, Ash and his friends had made it to the Pokemon Center had discuss their plans to break into a Party with Looker and Professor Juniper and are now waiting to take action._**

"So everybody know what to do." Looker asked. Everybody nodded with serious face while Kirby just had a plain face while holding a silver metal mask like Meta Knights in his hands. Echo and Eva just patted his back while Ash, Cilan, Iris, Looker and Professor Juniper put their mask on. Pikachu and a tiny grayish-green Pokemon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth .It has large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils and a forest green collar marking encircles its neck were talking to each other. Kirby threw the mask away then took out his Pokedex and scanned the dinosaur.

 **Axew. The Husk Pokemon.** **They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp.**

He put up his Pokedex and signal Echo and Eva to go with the two while he handle his 'mask problem.' Eva and Echo nodded and walked over to them.

* * *

 ** _"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"_**

* * *

{Hello.} Echo and Eva said to Pikachu and Axew. Thy gave them a huge smile before responding.

{Hi there.} They said. Echo decide to play with Axew while Eva spoke with Pikachu.

 **Pikachu and Eva**

{So Pikachu, how long have you been with Ash.} Eva asked him.

{I been with Ash for at five years.}

{That long? Have many leagues have you been to?} She asked.

{At least four. What about you?} He said.

{This is actually going to be my first league with Kirby.} She said. She had a small smile saw Kirby grab a Butterfree mask and put it on his face before sighing and putting it back..

{Really? But it seems like you been training a lot since you were able to detect Looker.} He said. Eva let out a small giggle and watch Kirby fall in a pile of mask and came out wearing a red mask with yellow stars in the end of both sides.

{Kirby and I met each other earlier but we never went on our journey until we met Echo.} She said, she looked at Echo and saw him laughing while being chased from Axew.

{But what about you Pikachu. How did you and Ash started your journey?} She asked.

{Ash was a complete newbie in the past. He showed up late to get his official starter and I got stuck with him in the end. At first, we weren't that close at all. I wouldn't listen to him at all, but we were in trouble when Ash accidentally hit a Spearow with a rock and it attacked me. Ash told him to leave me alone but it's a wild Pokemon instinct to attack Pokemon. Then a flock of Spearows started to attack me and Ash actually tried to protect me. I thought he was like other humans who hurt other Pokemon, but I guess I was wrong. Ash carried me after that and we jumped down a cliff to escape them. We manage to survive and escape them, but I was in a terrible state. Luckily, we were saved by a girl named Misty and Ash borrowed her bike to get me to a Pokemon Center. Before we could ride away, the flock found and Ash rode as fast as he could with the attempt of escaping the flock but they were too fast and caught up to us. Ash tried to swat them away to keep me safe, but we lost balance and it made us fall off the bike. It started to rain a thunderstorm and I lied there. Waiting for the flock of Spearows to attack me. But Ash stood in the way with his arm stretch out to keep me safe. He gave a speech to them of how he will become stronger and will caught every single Pokemon after this. I admire his passion and his determination that day, so I decided to defeated all the Spearows with one big Thunder. After my attack, everything was silent. Ash and I woke up later and looked up in the sky and found a gold bird flying over a Rainbow. We thought that it was a symbol of fate that brought us together that day.} He said. Eva had a surprised face but just smiled in the end and patted his back.

{But your here you are today Pikachu, being best friends with Ash.} She said. Pikachu smiled at the comment and looked over to Ash, who was wearing a mask over his eyes and was laughing.

{Yep, that knucklehead is my best friend.} He said with a huge smile. They laughed at the comment before Eva and Pikachu decided to rest by taking a nap.

 **Axew and Echo**

{That was fun wasn't?} Echo question. Axew nodded and gave half a apple to him. {Thanks.} he said taking the apple.

{Your welcome.} He said with a smile before eating a chunk of it. Echo took a bite and just sighed with satisfaction. After a long time playing with him, they deserve a good snack. Kirby looked over to Eva and saw her sleeping. He smile before focusing on Axew again.

{So Axew, when did you started your journey with Iris?} Echo question.

{We started six month ago.} Axew answered. finishing his apple. {Me and Iris started our adventures when I was born.} He said. Echo tilted his head in confusion.

{When you were born?} he asked.

{Yea, I was born six month ago and went on a journey with Iris right away.} He said with a huge smile. Echo became more confuse than ever.

{So, this means that your a new born Pokemon.} He said.

{Yea.} Axew said.

{Did Iris hatch you?} He asked. Axew shook his head.

{I was raised by the Dragon Master in the Dragon Village. Iris lived there and the Dragon Master told her I was a special Axew. She assign me as Iris's Pokemon.} he said with a smile.

{Oh.} he said.

 _[I was hoping for a exciting story.]_ he said. Echo finished the rest of his apple and looked over to Kirby, who was talking with Ash. Echo sighed and looked at Axew, who was walking towards Iris and jumped inside her hair. Echo just sweat dropped before standing up and walked up to Eva. He looked at the clock and it was 7:00 PM.

 _[The plan won't start until 8:00 PM, so I might as well take a nap for the mean time.]_ He thought. He laid down next to her and yawned before closing his eyes and drifting to a sleep.

* * *

 **50 Minutes later.**

 **Ash and Kirby 7:50 PM**

"This plan is just full of holes." Kirby said, adjusting his butterfly mask.

"I think it's a great plan." Ash said with a huge smile. Kirby just sighed before looking at Ash once more.

"Sure it is." Kirby said, putting the mask aside and sighed. He looked up at the TV and it was mentioning about the Elite Four and Champion of Unova. "Hey Ash." Kirby spoke, getting his attention.

"Why did you started your journey?" He asked. Ash had a smile while grabbing a Pokeball.

"I started my journey to become a Pokemon Master." he answered.

 _'A Pokemon Master?'_ Kirby thought.

"Must be difficult to achieve such a dream." He said. Ash let out a small chuckle and looked up.

"It is. I already been through four leagues. I haven came close to winning, but I'm hoping I win this league." He said.

"But why did you started you journey Kirby?" Ash asked this time. Kirby looked at the TV again and saw the Elite Four leaving along with the Champion. Kirby put his hand on his head and began to develop a smile.

"I began my journey for my Pokemon. I didn't really think about what I wanted to do, but I think I know what I want to now in my journey." He said.

"What is it?"

"I guess being the League Champion something I'm taking interest in now." He said. Ash was smiling and patted Kirby's head.

"If your gonna become champion Kirby, then I want be the first one to battle you!" Ash said with a confident voice. Kirby had a grin in his face and hold out his stubby hand.

"Deal!" He said. Ash smile grew and he shook Kirby's hand with confidence. They heard a foot step and saw Looker walking towards them.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but we should initiate the plan now." He said. Kirby and Ash nodded and walked up to their Pokemon to wake them up.

* * *

 **Random Location. 8:00 PM**

Kirby was adjusting his mask with Eva and Echo on his head while Ash, Cilan and Iris went inside wearing their mask, along with Professor Juniper and Looker. It was Kirby turn to turn in his fake name.

"Name please." The man said, checking the list. Kirby adjusted his mask again and gulped.

 _'Hope this works.'_ He thought. He got out a company card and handed it to him.

"Max Profitt Haltmann, President and CEO of Haltmann Works Company." He said. The man started to flip through papers. Kirby started to sweat and his Pokemon prayed that this would work. The man stop flipping through his sheets and smiled.

"Ah, here you are. Haltmann. You may go in." He said. He stepped a side and pushed the door. Kirby let out a mental sigh and went inside the room. He saw a bunch of people wearing mask and just scratch his head before seeing Ash waving for him. Kirby ran towards him until he bumped into a cat with a gold coin on his head and fell down.

"Hey. Watch it!" The cat yelled while getting up. Kirby got up and his Pokemon got back on his head. "Wait a minute, kids aren't allowed in here." he said. Kirby flinched but hatched a plan.

"No. No. No. You all wrong little cat." He said. The cat gritted his teeth and got out his claws.

"Don't push me bud." He said. Kirby took a step back then cleared his throat.

"Sorry, but I'm no child. I am the President and CEO of Haltmann Works Company." He said. The cat kept glaring at Kirby's Pokemon then at him before withdrawing his claws.

"Enjoy the party." The cat said and walked away. Kirby sighed with his Pokemon and walked towards the group.

 _'Saying that name really disturbs me.'_ He thought. He stop in front of the table and looked up

"Yo." He said, hoping on the table and grabbing a piece of bread.

"Looks like you were in trouble there Kirby." Looker said. Kirby took a bite from the bread and nodded.

"Yeah, but that cat is a Pokemon right?" Kirby asked. He saw him with two people. One was a male with has shoulder length periwinkle hair and green eyes. His uniform consists of black sleeves, a black shirt with a large red R on it, with black pants, and black boots. The other was a woman with long purple hair and blue eyes wearing the same uniform like the male. They were whispering in each others ears until one of them nodded and separated. Kirby had a looked of curiosity and thought of something.

"Hey Looker-" Kirby tried to whisper to him but the lights went out all of a sudden and the stage behind them light up. A middle-aged man that is wearing a black suit with a red tie. He has short, brown hair and wears black dress shoes. He cleared his throat before more lights turned on and revealed a giant R painted on the wall. Kirby remembered about the helicopter with the giant R.

"Hello everyone." The man spoke in a deep voice, "I welcome you to this party we crashed into. I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket and I have something to discuss with you party folks." He said. Everybody started to whisper about what he was talking about. Kirby just looked at his Pokemon with curiosity and they just shook their heads.

"What are you doing in this party Team Rocket." A man with a black suit and blue tie. Kirby looked around the room and found Ash being held back by Iris and Cilan and they were whispering to him.

 _'Guess he has history with Team Rocket'_ He thought. He turned back to Giovanni, who was laughing while a chart appeared behind him showing a rock.

"You see, we have collected a powerful item that contain an uncertain amount of energy inside it." He said. Then another chart appeared showing the a location and unstable energy flowing out of a object and around the area. "This item posses mass energy that can be turned to power, and we have that power!" He yelled. All of a sudden, a woman screamed. Kirby turned and saw the cat's claws pointed at her.

"Don't try to run." The man said. "I'm here to hold a ransom before I initiate our plans." He said. People started to whisper until Kirby spoke up for them, but hid in the mean time.

"What are your demand?" He asked while hiding. People were looking around for the source but the man just laughed.

"My demand is for the Unova region to give full to Team Rocket and I!" He yelled. Most people gasp at the idea and Kirby eyes widen with his idea. "Or we will use the meteorite to destroy Castelia City and-" He was gonna continue speaking until but the power went off all of sudden and everybody was questioning what going on. Then a violent flash came from outside, blinding everybody from what's going on.

Looker tried to look through the flash and found a P-shield on a Helicopter.

"Team Plasma!" Looker yelled out. The Man had a purple feline Pokemon next to him and was charging a bright pale light next to it. Looker eyes widen and took a deep breath.

"TAKE COVER EVERYONE!" He yelled. Kirby opened his eyes and saw a giant beam heading their way. Kirby jumped down and shielded Echo and Eva. The beam collided with the building, shattering the glass and breaking breaking through almost striking everybody down on the group while Kirby took full hit.

"Agh!" He yelled out but stood his group protecting his Pokemon. Kirby had one eye open and looked behind him. he saw the glass wall broken. Most of the people were still down and the attacker was on a Helicopter. Kirby took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon in it.

 **Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for its beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react.**

Kirby put it back inside the bag and saw a man inside. He was looking at Giovanni and with a smirk.

"Liepard, Hyper Beam on the building one last time!" He yelled. Liepard started to gather energy again and fired it towards the building again. Kirby looked at his Pokemon and nodded.

"Echo, use Thunderbolt. Eva, support it with Leaf Storm!" Kirby yelled. Echo jumped in the air and sparks started to come out of his cheeks and release a large lightning bolt towards the charging beam while Eva spun really fast, surrounding herself in leaves and threw them to the lightning and it combine together. Liepard shot the Hyper Beam and the attacks collided, but the combine attack exploded the Hyper Beam. The Liepard stepped back while the Helicopter flew backwards. The man gritted his teeth before returning his Pokemon.

"Let go towards Desert Resort!" The man yelled and the plane took off. Everybody got up afterwards and multiple Team Rocket members ran over to Giovanni.

"Sir, are you alright." One of them asked. Giovanni got up and nodded. He looked at the group and found Kirby, who was breathing heavily from the impact. Giovanni kept staring at him before he turn his attention back towards his Team.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth!" Giovanni yelled. The periwinkle haired man step up followed by the purple haired woman then the cat, "Get to Desert Resort fast, and kept that meteor safe!" He commanded and the three did a salute before blasting off. Giovanni commanded the rest to retreat.

* * *

 ** _(I hate you ;/)_**

 ** _When have you loved me in the first place -.-_**

 ** _(Don't know, but your getting slower!)_**

 ** _Yeah, because this is hard._**

 ** _(Cry Baby!)_**

 ** _I want reviews telling me how this is going so far._**

 ** _(They gonna give bad reviews!)_**

 ** _Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment._**

* * *

But in all seriousness, I need your guys help to get this story to continue being good, so please leave click that Follow and Favorite button and leave a review (Or Pm) to tell me how to improve my story.

(OTHER THAN GRAMMAR!)


	15. Chapter 15

**_Part 3!_**

 ** _(Ending this once and for all!)_**

 ** _Damage has been made already._**

 ** _(But it was all worth it!)_**

 ** _Thanks for the support and staying patient with us._**

 ** _(Now we start the chapter!)_**

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Meteorite Power.**_

 _ **Narrator Guy: As our heroes enter a party, Team Rocket has invaded the party and made a threat to control the Unova, but then, a mysterious group attacked the party and left to find the Meteorite.**_

"Team Rocket, retreat for now!"" Giovanni yelled and multiple Team Rocket members started to leave the room. The only people there were the guest and the group. The floor was covered with sharp pieces of glass. The windows was broken and a cold breeze enter the dark party room. Everybody was on each other making sure that no one got injured. Some were holding their arms tight. Ash, Iris, and Cilan were checking if people needed help while Looker and Professor Juniper tend to their injuries. Some were cut by pieces of glasses and other were bruised, but none were life threatening wounds. Every person left the room except the group that decided to take a break and think about their next action. Ash was checking on Pikachu. He was glowing bright yellow with letting out bits of electricity from his checks. Ash was wondering what was wrong with him along with Cilan and Iris. Professor Juniper tried to help while Looker was looking around the room for anymore victims. He saw multiple broken chair and table with small pieces of food on the floor mixed with glass. He continue to look around until he realized that he didn't find a specific small puff pink ball.

"Guys, where's Kirby?" Looker asked. Everybody started to look around the room to find the pink ball and his Pokemon. Ash was carrying Pikachu and was walking around the room looking for Kirby. Iris and Cilan looked under tables and Looker and Professor Juniper looked around with Ash. Ash was next to a complete table with a white cover on it still.

"Pikachu." Call out a small voice under it and Pikachu pointed towards the table. Ash lifted the table and found Kirby. He was lying on the ground breathing heavily and has a red mark on his back. Echo and Eva were beside him. Echo was in the same condition as Pikachu but was still while Eva was holding Kirby up with her vines.

"Kirby!" Ash yelled out. The rest heard and ran towards Ash direction. Looker got Kirby on top of the table with Eva and Echo while the rest gather around him.

"Kirby. Look at me. What's wrong?" Looker asked while trying to get Kirby eyes to open. Kirby opened one of his eyes and looked to his backpack.

"My bag. I need a Potion." He said.

"What? Your not a Pokemon Kirby." Iris said with a worried face.

"That not true Iris." Ash said. He put down Pikachu next to Echo and grabbed Kirby's bag and started to move through the amount of apples, pears, watermelon, and other fruits he has inside his bag and found a blue container with a Pokeball symbol in the side of it.

"Where does it hurt Kirby?" Ash asked. Kirby looked as Ash and pointed at his back. Ash nodded before spraying the potion on him. Kirby just let out a tear from the stinging pain he got from it. It felt like it was burning him with dry ice, but just let out a sigh before getting back up his feet and smiling at Ash.

"Thanks Ash." He said. He looked at Eva and then at both Pikachu before he gasp.

"Echo! Pikachu! What's wrong?" He asked. Echo looked at Pikachu then at himself before tilting his head.

{I don't know Kirby, but I feel like I'm full of energy.} Echo said.

{This kind of power isn't suppose to happen Echo.} Eva said.

"It must be the meteorite that Giovanni was talking about." Kirby said to the group.

"The meteorite?" Iris asked.

"Why would the meteorite affect Echo and Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with Team Rocket activating the meteor?" Professor Juniper thought. Ash and Kirby turned to her with confuse faces while Cilan, Iris, and Looker looked at her with curiosity.

"Guess we'll have to find out." Kirby said.

"If they did, then I guess I know why both Echo and Pikachu are glowing. They may be absorbing the energy from the meteorite." Cilan exclaimed. Both Echo and Pikachu shrugged, but pointed towards the desert area.

"We have to go to Desert Resort and destroy that meteor!" Looker yelled. Everybody nodded and ran out the shattered room.

* * *

They got out of the building and Looker got on his car.

"Get in." He said and Professor Juniper, Iris, and Cilan got in. They looked at Ash and Kirby and saw Kirby taking out his star and enhancing it.

"We'll follow you guys. You go on ahead." Kirby said. Looker nodded and started his engine.

"Don't zoom right ahead of us Kirby! We need to stick together!" Iris warned. Looker drove off and left Ash and Kirby behind. Kirby checked on the enhanced star and put Eva on it first.

"Ash. Get on the star." Kirby said and Ash nodded. Ash got on the star and sat down. Kirby turned his attention to Echo and Pikachu next.

"Do you guys want to get on?" Kirby asked. They looked at each other before shaking their heads.

{We have to blow off steam.} Pikachu said.

{The amount of energy inside us is increasing Kirby.} Echo said. Kirby nodded before getting on the star. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out and open his eyes fast with determination.

 **"Warp Star! Rise!"** He yelled. The star started to float off the ground and started to gather white energy inside of it.

{We'll follow you guys with Quick Attack.} Echo said and Kirby nodded. Both Pikachu started to gather white energy around themselves and darted off to the desert. Kirby looked Ash and he nodded before Kirby grinned.

 **"Warp Star! Launch!"** He yelled. The star started to release a large amount of energy and blasted off, leaving burned marks on the ground. They passed through multiple building. Ash was holding on to the star while Eva was on top of Kirby.

{Kirby, over there.} She said. She was pointing towards Echo and Pikachu. Kirby got between them and gave them a signal to catch up to Looker and the others. They nodded and made a mad dash to the car.

* * *

 ** _"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"_**

* * *

They made it to the desert in five minutes and the air is filled with tension. The car was driving through the desert and was tossing sand behind them. The Warp Star was beside the car while Pikachu and Echo were running ahead of them. Kirby looked ahead and saw something glowing up ahead. He got close to the car and looked at Professor Juniper.

"Professor, what is that?" Kirby asked. Ash, Cilan, Iris, Looker, and the Professor looked ahead and saw the glowing rock. Professor took out her computer and scanned the area. It should the energy flow and the giant yellow light, but instead of it flowing inside the light, it's flowing outside now creating a giant energy spike.

"Oh no. The energy flow changed." Professor Juniper said. Everybody except Kirby and Looker looked at Juniper with curiosity.

"What do you mean Professor?" Ash asked.

"The energy flow was gathering in one point, but now its dispersing it, and it's showing a large amount of power flowing through it." She said. Kirby eyes widen when he saw both Echo and Pikachu glow more brighter than before.

"I'm guessing the change of glow was affecting these guys after all." Kirby said. He saw them speed off further. Kirby stood up and took another deep breath before sighing.

 **"Warp Star! Set Up Boosters!"** Kirby yelled. The Warp Star open to holes on it's side and started to charge again. Everybody looked at him with confusion and worried faces.

"Kirby! Don't go by yourself!" Looker yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" Iris warned.

"Don't do it!" Cilan yelled.

"You could get hurt!" Professor Juniper screamed.

"Pikachu and Echo could get more hurt if Ash and I are not there!" Kirby yelled.

"He's right, Pikachu and Echo could get hurt if we're not with them!" Ash yelled. Everybody shared worried glances and looked at Kirby one last time.

"Just be careful Ash. You too Kirby." Professor Juniper said. Kirby and Ash nodded, turning his attention to his Warp Star and grinned.

"Alright, hang on Eva, Ash." Kirby said. Eva nodded and used her vines to grab Kirby while Ash grabbed the edge of the star.

 **"Warp Star! Speed Up!"** Kirby yelled. Warp Star release a large amount of energy and passed by them. Kirby saw both Pikachu and Echo smiling at them. They ran more faster and Kirby stayed closed behind them.

* * *

 _ **Relic Castle**_

A large rock was floating in the air, sparking a lot of energy, above a giant ruin and a man was standing under it with a giant grin.

"The power is Team Plasmas now!" The hoodie man yelled and was about to reach for it until he heard a loud sound near him. He looked away from the meteor and looked towards Jessie, James, and Meowth floating towards him. The man was carrying a device and landed right in front of the man. They both took out Pokeballs and grinned.

"Woobat!" James yelled.

"Yamask!" Jessie yelled.

"GO!" Both yelled at the same time. A small sphere bat Pokemon with blue fur over it and a large piggish nose with a heart-shaped out. Next was a shadow like Pokemon holding a mask with two tendril like arms and large, red eyes.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" James yelled. The Shadow Pokemon started to gather dark energy between it's arms and formed it into a giant dark ball.

"Woobat, Air Slash!" Jessie yelled. The small bat Pokemon wings started to glow bright sky blue and tossed tiny sky blue saws towards the man, and the shadow Pokemon shot out his dark energy ball. The hoodie man just grunted before getting his Pokeball and tossing it.

"Liepard, Hyper Beam!" He yelled and the dark feline cat came out. It charged a large white ball before firing a large white beam towards both attacks and collided. The man grinned before he realized that the cat with the gold coin on his head had long white claws and scratch his Pokemon.

"Now's your chance James!" Meowth yelled. The periwinkle man nodded and set his gun to shoot the meteor.

"Okay. Fire cannon!" James yelled and shot a large beam towards the meteorite. It hit it and it started to react aggressively. It shot out a large energy wave around it and started to spread.

* * *

Kirby, Eva, and Ash were next to Echo and Pikachu. The wind was blowing very hard and Ash eyes widen and touched Kirby's head.

"Kirby!" He yelled. Kirby turned his head slightly to give him vision of Ash but kept his eye on the road.

"What up Ash?" Kirby asked.

"Look ahead!" He yelled. Kirby looked ahead and saw a large surge of energy heading towards them.

"Ash, I need you to duck alright!" Kirby yelled. Ash nodded and put his head on the Warp Star. "Echo! Pikachu! Get under the Warp Star!" Kirby warned. Both Pikachu nodded and made there way to the center of the Star.

 **"Warp Star! Defense Mode!"** Kirby yelled. The Star started to light up bright and formed a light shield around the group. The electric pulse crashed into the shield and started to pushed it a bit until both Echo and Pikachu started to help by pushing the shield and went right pass the pulse and continue to go forward.

"We're safe for now, but we need to destroy that meteor." Kirby warned. Ash nodded and saw the two Pikachus running ahead.

* * *

 _ **Looker's car**_

"I hope that Ash and Kirby are okay." Cilan said. Iris had the same worried expression along with tiny little Axew.

"Don't worry about Ash guys. He is tough, plus, he had Kirby by his side." Juniper said. The two worries melted but fear entered them when they saw a giant yellow pulse heading for them.

"Hold on tight guys." Looker said and stopped his car immediately and felt a giant amount of energy hit the car, turning it off completely and electricity coming off of it. The pulse passed and it started to head towards the city.

"Is everyone okay?" Looker asked. Everybody nodded and Looker let out a sigh and looked towards the city.

"What's wrong Looker?" Juniper asked. Looker looked at her for a few second then back at the city with a concern face.

"That pulse turn the car off completely and it could have possibly damaged it." He said.

"The pulse did that?" Iris asked. Looker nodded and tried to turn on the car but nothing happen.

"The pulse is heading to the city now, so I'm afraid that it will do a ton of damage to it." Looker said. Everybody gasp before looking back at the city and having concern faces.

* * *

 _ **Castelia City**_

The pulse attacked reached the city and what could only be heard were people screaming. The pulse ran into buildings and window started to break. The electricity was turning off and on but stayed on in a couple of buildings. The Pulse ended at the end of the city and the damage was done.

* * *

 _ **Kirby and Ash**_

While Ash relax for now and Echo and Pikachu ran towards the meteor. Kirby was looking ahead and saw three Pokemon fighting each other with one Pokemon standing between a man holding a cannon and a women while the hoodie man was in front of them.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. The three members turned around and had irritated faces.

"It's the twerp." The woman said.

"And he has four little friends for us." the cat said.

"And he's riding a star?" The man said. When Kirby got close enough, he stood up and looked at Ash.

"Pikachu and Echo, stop for now!" Kirby yelled. Both nodded and stop on tracked. He stood up and looked at Ash.

"Jump!" He yelled. Ash nodded and jumped off the flying star and landed on the ground safely. Kirby looked ahead and saw he was getting close to the three.

 **"Warp Star! Put Up!"** Kirby yelled and jumped off the star. He landed with Eva on his head looked at Team Rocket.

"We don't have time for you. Woobat, Gust!" Jesse said. Woobat flew in front of Jesse and it's wings turned bright sky blue and threw a large amount of wind towards them.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash yelled. Pikachu started to charge a large electric ball on it's tail and threw it towards the Woobat. It hit it and cause a large cry from it and blew it back towards Jesse.

"Woobat! Are you okay?" She asked. Woobat shook it off but electricity surrounded it at first. _'It's paralyze.'_ Jesse thought. James stepped in front of Jesse and had a angry face.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" He yelled. It charged a large dark ball between it's hands and shot it towards Pikachu.

"Echo! Save Pikachu by knocking it back with Iron Tail!" Kirby yelled. Echo stepped back and jumped up towards the Shadow Ball while his tail turned completely iron. He then hit the Shadow Ball and swung it back towards Yamask. It hit him and it launched him back must regained his balanced and gave a angry glare at Echo.

"The Pink Puff is a Trainer?"James asked.

"It doesn't matter. For now we need help." Meowth said. He scratch his chin before he looked at the hoodie guy and smirked.

"Hey guy." He said. The guy looked at him with a curious glance. "We need your help to get rid of these kids." he said. The guy looked at Kirby and Ash and simply laughed.

"Alright. Liepard, we have work to do." The man said. The feline cat just growled at Kirby and charged a Hyper Beam.

"Ash, our target is the Meteorite right now, not Team Rocket!" Kirby yelled. Ash looked at Kirby with a questioning glare.

"Why?" He asked. Kirby looked at both Pikachus, that looked like they are in pain while their glow increased brighter.

"If this keeps up, I don't want to know what will happen to Echo or Pikachu!" He yelled. Ash looked at Pikachu and Echo and grit his teeth. He looked at Kirby and nodded. Kirby grinned before looking at Liepard who shot a Hyper Beam. "Eva get off of me for now!" He yelled. Eva nodded and got off of Kirby's head. Kirby watched the Beam come close and he ran in place before opening his mouth wide and started to inhale it.

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled watching the small puff ball swallow a strong attack. He closed his mouth with the beam inside him and glared up at the meteorite.

{"Do it now!"} Ash, Eva, Echo, and Pikachu yelled. Kirby open his mouth his shot the Hyper Beam towards the Meteorite. Team Rocket and the hoodie man watched the beam hit it with a large impact and cracked the meteor into multiple pieces. They gasp at the sighed of their ultimate weapon shattering to pieces by a pink puff ball. The pieces fell on sand and light around them started to dim away and turned into a regular rock. The hoodie man just growled before a large helicopter came down next to him and he climb on.

"Liepard, return." the man said and return the cat back inside his Pokeball. He looked at Kirby with a nasty glare.

'Whatever you are, we will get our revenge on you.' he said as he closed the Helicopter's door and flew away from the area. Kirby looked at the Helicopter leave before turning his attention back to Team Rocket.

"You'll pay for that later." James said.

"Let's retreat and report back to Giovanni." Jessie said. Both James and Meowth nodded before blasting off with their Jet Packs with Woobat and Yamask by their side. Kirby and Ash sat down with exhaustion and looked at Echo and Pikachu. They weren't glowing anymore and happily dancing around. They looked at each other next and gave each other a smile before they heard someone calling them.

* * *

 _ **Team Rocket vs Team Plasma wasn't much of it when I think about it.**_

 _ **(What ever. What matter is that Kirby stopped it like in Triple Deluxe. Shooting a large beam a Sectonia to defeat her.)**_

 _ **True, but it's over.**_

 _ **(What will happen next.)**_

 _ **We're gonna have Ash and Kirby recover, Gym Battle for both of them (Same Chapter), and a secreat Surprise.**_

 _ **(True.)**_

 _ **And one last thing.**_

 _ **(What is it?)**_

 _ **Pokemon Interaction.**_

 _ **(Nice.)**_

 _ **Alright, We're signing out!**_

 ** _(Leave a Follow, Favorite, and comment.)_**


	16. Placement Battle! Who Will Go First!

_**(Is it over?)**_

 _ **Yea. It's over.**_

 ** _(Oh. So what now?)_**

 ** _Now for recovery and a surprise battle._**

 ** _(Alright.)_**

 ** _I BLAME YOU!_**

 ** _(SHUT UP!)_**

 ** _*fight breaks out and both are fighting.*_**

 ** _... Idiots. I'll just give with the disclaimer._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Kirby._**

 ** _By the way. The idiot with the underline is my personal Pikachu writer called Spark. The one with the parentheses is my personal Turtwig planner called Rick. Now excuse me as I try to break up this fight. QUIT IT!_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Placement Battle! Who will go First?**_

 _ **Narrator Voice: After fighting against Team Rocket and Team Plasma, Kirby, Ash and friend decided to go back to Castelia city to discuss their next plans.**_

Kirby and Ash were on the Warp Star and were flying above Looker's car. Echo, Pikachu and Eva were asleep on Ash while he watch the road with Kirby. Kirby was looking up at the night sky and watch the stars give a beautiful shine. Kirby sighed at the gorgeous sight that the sky was giving and smiled.

 _"The Stars Kirby! They cheer for your victory!"_ A voice cheered. Kirby looked around before he looked up with confusion. He watched the star shine then dim before they return to their original state. Kirby rubbed his head for a few seconds then looked ahead of the road and smiled.

"Hey Kirby." Ash called out.

"Yea?" Kirby answered. He turned his head slightly to see Ash.

"Do you want to join me in my journey?" Ash asked. Kirby looked back at the road and had a tiny frown.

"I'm not sure Ash, maybe I'll have my answer after I fight the Castelia Gym." He said. Ash stayed silent for a minute then just smiled.

"Well. I hope you give me your answer after I finish my gym battle!" Ash said. Kirby started to laugh before he looked ahead. He saw a view of Castelia City getting closer. The Warp Star descended next to Looker's car and gave them a smile.

"We're getting close to Castelia City guys." Kirby informed. Looker and Professor smile and Kirby's information wile Iris and Cilan gave each other cheers for their return. They started to speed up to the point the started to race their way back to the city.

* * *

When they return, the town was a disaster area. Glass was everywhere on the streets and buildings had shattered windows. Kirby continue to use his Warp Star to avoid the pieces of glass with Ash. Looker's group avoided the glass while walking to the Pokemon Center while Kirby and Ash went to the center of Castelia City. They saw Burgh standing there still in a empty park. Burgh saw them and walked up to them while waving at them.

"Ash! Kirby!" He yelled and both characters smiled. They floated to him and Kirby landed the star in front of him. Ash picked up both Echo and Pikachu and placed them on his shoulders and got off the Warp Star while Kirby placed Eva on his head and followed him. Kirby turned around and hold out his hand.

 **"Warp Star! Return!"** He yelled. The Warp Star flew up in the air and started to spin very fast while shrinking to a small star and landed on Kirby's stubby hand. He grabbed his bag before taking out a blue case with a yellow outline and opened it. It had a hole with a shape of a star and he placed the small Warp Star on it. Kirby closed it and place it back inside his bag before closing it. He looked up at Burgh and smiled.

"I'm glad that you guys made it safe, but what about the others?" He asked.

"They went to the Pokemon Center to see if they can help them." Kirby answered.

"I see. So, what are you guys doing here?" He asked. Both Kirby and Ash smirked and took deep breaths.

"We want a gym battle!" They both yelled. Burgh took a step back before laughing at the response.

"You two are full of energy, but you guys have to wait for tomorrow to come to and battle me since I have to handle this mess for now." He said while pointing behind him. Kirby and Ash looked behind him and saw a large amount of broken glass being gather easily by multiple bug Pokemon using string shot at it. Kirby and Ash looked at each other before nodding at each other and face Burgh one last time.

"Alright, we'll wait for you tomorrow!" Kirby cheered. Burgh smile disappear and was replaced by a confuse face.

"But in the mean time, you two have to fight for who goes first." He said. Both Ash and Kirby eyes became tiny at the realization and looked at each other. Burgh laughed one last time then walked away from the group.

"You two can figure it out. For now, I need to lead my Pokemon. Night guys." He told them and processed to walk away from them while waving good bye. Ash and Kirby stood there before Kirby and Ash started to walk towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 ** _"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"_**

* * *

Kirby and Ash walked inside the Pokemon Center where they encounter Iris and Cilan talking to each other. Ash passed Echo to Kirby then ran up to them and explained about the Gym Battle plan. Kirby walked to the counter, placing Echo and Eva on the counter next to each other to support themselves. Kirby then took off his hat and grabbed three Pokeballs and placed them in a tray next to both Pokemon. Ash, Iris and Cilan did the same. Ash put Pikachu and four other Pokeballs in a tray, Cilan put two Pokeballs and Iris put Axew and one other Pokeball in the tray. Nurse joy took all of them and place them in a cart while carrying Echo, Eva, Axew, and Pikachu carefully on the cart and rolled them into a room. Kirby and Ash sighed before taking out their last Pokeball. Kirby grabbed his bag then took out the device his sister gave to him and placed it on the Pokeball.

 ** _Switching Rammus for Leon..._**

The machine said and it revealed a image of a Herdier being switch by a Patrat. The Pokeball started to glow a faint light blue before turning back to normal. Kirby took off the device and placed it back inside his bag then grabbed his Pokedex.

 **Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout. Gender is Male. Ability is** **Keen Eye. Opponents cannot lower this Pokémon's accuracy. The Pokemon ignores evasion boosts of the opponent. Move Set: Tackle, Leer, Bide, Detect, Sand Attack, Crunch, and Hypnosis. Egg Moves: Iron Tail and Revenge, Not Unlocked yet.**

Kirby put up his Pokedex and looked at Ash. Kirby and Ash walked outside with the Pokeball in their hand while Iris stared with curiosity on what they were about to do. Cilan walked up to the referee stand and raised his hands.

"This one-on-one battle between Ash and Kirby will begin! The winner will be the last Pokemon standing! Trainers, release your Pokemon of choice!" he yelled. Ash grinned and showed his Pokeball. He winded back then threw it onto the field.

"Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash yelled and a Sea Otter came out of the Pokeball.

{I got this!} He said and hit his shell with confidence. Kirby stared at the otter for awhile then smiled.

"Leon! Get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled and tossed his Pokeball. A white flashed came out and it revealed a Patrat ready to battle.

"The battle will begin now!" Cilan yelled. dropping his hands and backed away.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Ash yelled. Oshawott cheeks started to puff up and shot a stream of water towards Leon who remained still while watching the stream. Kirby remained quiet before he saw the water getting close to Leon.

"Leon, use Detect, follow it up with a Tackle!" Kirby yelled. Leon's red eyes became light blue and took a step to the left then ran up to Oshawott and hit him with a strong tackle. Oshawott was pushed back a bit but stood his ground.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Ash yelled and Oshawott grabbed his scalchop and form a long blue blade with his shell. Oshawott Ran up to Leon and prepared to swing his shell.

"Leon, quickly use Sand-Attack with your tail!" Kirby yelled. Leon nodded then put his tail on the ground and swept sand onto Oshawott's eyes. Oshawott dropped his shells and yelled in pain. He started to rub his eyes and continued crying.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" Ash asked. Oshawott nodded slowly before dropping his arms and was squinting his eyes trying to focus on the Patrat in front of him. "Alright, use Razor Shell again!" Ash yelled. Oshawott reach for his belly again but felt that his scalchop was missing. He started to looked around with screwed up eyes and found a small yellow object laying on the ground next to Leon. Oshawott made a small dash towards his shell without realizing his action.

"Oshawott, don't go!" Ash yelled. Kirby raised his hand and smiled.

"Leon, use Tackle again." Kirby ordered. He trust his hand forward and Leon ran up to Watt and tackle him away from his small weapon.

{So much pain in my eyes} Oshawott cried while rubbing his Ash could only grit his teeth while watching his Pokemon suffer from the sand in his eyes. If only he could put water in his eyes to ease the pain.

"Wait... That's it! Oshawott, use Aqua Jet! Ash yelled. Oshawott nodded and shrouded himself in water and blasted off. It was moving around the place that Kirby and Leon couldn't keep up with it that it hit Leon on his side. He slid to the bottom right corner of the field then growled after the impact. "Nice job Oshawott now get your shell as fast as you can!" Ash yelled. Oshawott dropped the water and open his now clean eyes. He smirked before he made a mad dash towards it.

"Leon, are you okay?" Kirby asked. Leon nodded then glared at Oshawott. "Okay, use Crunch Leon." Kirby ordered. Leon teeth glowed bright white and charged towards Oshawott, who reclaimed his scalchop back.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Ash yelled. Oshawott long shell glowed bright light blue and created a long blade with his shell. Leon was over him and Oshawott was about to swing his shell.

"Detect Leon!" Kirby yelled. Leon's eyes turned blue again and duck before launching himself onto Oshawott and biting his head with enough force. Oshawott cried out in pain as he swung his hands around trying to remove the Patrat off his head.

"Oshawott, calm down and use Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered. Oshawott surrounded himself in water then blasted off with Leon on his head. Leon continued to hold on tight but was about to run out of air. He let go of him and fell to the ground where he was hit in the side again and flew across the field, landing in front of Ash.

"Leon!" Kirby yelled. He was breathing heavily then continued to glare at Oshawott. He was in front of Kirby and was breathing fast but is able to continue.

"Oshawott, Water Gun!" Ash ordered. His checks puffed up with water and flew a long stream of water towards Leon who eyes widen and fell was hit with the stream of water. Leon could barely stand but still wanted to continue. Kirby sighed before raising his hand.

"I forfeit." Kirby said. Ash eyes widen along with Iris and Cilan and watched him walk up to Leon. Leon was glaring at him before Kirby started to pet his head. "You can't push yourself too much Leon." He said. Leon glare soften and sat on the ground.

{I just wanted to win this for you Kirby.} He said. Kirby smiled and stroke his head.

"You already won in determination Leon, I just didn't trained you enough." He said. Kirby pick him up and started to walk towards the Pokemon Center. He stop first and faced Ash.

"You win Ash, you get to face the Burgh first." Kirby said. Ash stood there for awhile silent then smiled.

"I gonna win that battle Kirby!" He said then recalled Oshawott back inside his Pokeball. Kirby simply smiled before walking inside the Center and putting Leon on the counter. He recalled him and put his Pokeball in the tray and waited for Nurse Joy. Ash came up and place Oshawott in the same tray and gave a smile to Kirby. Nurse Joy came up to the tray and took them later. Kirby walked over to a chair then sat on it. He sighed and started to wait for his Pokemon with Ash and his companions.

 **DING! DING! DINGDING! DING! Can Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Kirby come up and pick up their Pokemon.**

They heard the announcement and walked over to the counter to collect their Pokemon. Kirby got Echo and Eva back and placed them on his head. Pikachu got on top of Ash's shoulder and Axew went inside Iris's hair. Kirby asked for a Room Key before Ash cut in.

"Kirby, how about you stay in out room?" He asked. Kirby stared at him for awhile before he heard Echo yawn and tap his head. Kirby smiled and nodded. Ash led the way and opened the door. They walked inside the room and saw four bed ready to be slept on. Kirby ran up to a bed and did a flip that dropped Eva and Echo off his head. They landed on top of his bed and cried a bit. He heard them grunt at first before they dropped it and continue to sleep. Kirby smiled and watched the humans get in their bed to peacefully sleep through the through the night. Kirby got off his bed and walked up to a window and looked up at the sky one last time. He saw something twinkle in the sky and smiled. He walked back to his bed and lay on it before dozing to dream land.

 _"Sweet dreams Kirby. We'll met before the day the Unova League starts."_ A voice said. Kirby formed a tiny smiled and continue to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Say your sorry._**

 ** _(Sorry.) Sorry_**

 ** _Good. The recovery is over. Now the Pokemon Gym battle will happen next chapter. Ash is going first then Kirby._**

 ** _Can't believe Kirby lost._**

 ** _But Leon hasn't trained that much._**

 ** _(He only trained during his time with Vi.)_**

 ** _True. Well, we'll see you guys later._**

 ** _Remember to Follow._**

 ** _(Favorite.)_**

 ** _And Comment._**

 ** _BYE!_**

 ** _Next Chapter 17: VS BURGH!_**


	17. VS Burgh

_**This is a milestone boys!**_

 _ **(What do you mean?)**_

 _ **Didn't you see Rick! We reach 1,500 views :D**_

 _ **That's right Spark!**_

 _ **(So?)**_

 _ **The Next Chapter comes out now!**_

 _ **By the way, I don't care how big is the Pokemon Center's rooms, It's large in my opinion.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Kirby._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: Vs Burgh_**

 **Time: 7:00 AM**

After a few days of preparing and waiting for the gym to reopen, the day was today and our heroes are past asleep. The sun was coming up and it hit Kirby's face with a bright sunlight. Kirby stirred a bit before opening his eyes slowly and sat up. He looked around the room for awhile and found Ash next to Pikachu with both having a small smile. Iris sleeping with Axew in here hair while sticking out his head. Kirby just stared at them for awhile before he heard a loud rumble and sighed. He got off his bed and went up to his bag to grab his frying pan. He swallowed it then jumped up in the air.

 **Transformation Begin!**

Kirby spun very fast and a chef's hat appeared on his head when he stopped, then he expected a frying pan to appear in his hand but hit him in the face, giving him a light concussion but grabbed it then posed very confidently.

 **Transformation Finished!**

Kirby landed back on the ground and mentally sighed. He looked back at his bed and found Echo and Eva slowly getting up while groaning. They both jumped out off the bed and walked next to Kirby.

{Hey Kirby. What yaa~ doing?} Echo said with a sleepy tone. Kirby showed his frying pan and Echo instantly smiled.

{Yea! Food!} Echo yelled.

{It's a good time fore breakfast anyways.} Eva said while grabbing the plates from Kirby's bag. Kirby grebbed his hat and took out four Pokeballs.

"Sky, Leon, Helios, Zoey. Come on out." He called. All four Pokeballs opened up and each Pokemon came out. They stretch first before walking up to Kirby.

"Alright guys, what do you want to eat?" He asked. He passed out six papers to them and each marked a piece of food to eat. Kirby picked up the papers and checked the poll.

 **Three for Rice Omelette.**

 **One for Egg Toast.**

 **Two for Fried Apples.**

"Alright, we're having Rice Omelette today." Kirby said. He went to a corner and started to pop up ingredients. Pikachu ears twitch and sat up slowly. He rubbed his eye and looked at Kirby's bed. He saw nobody on it and got off the bed. He heard lot's of chatter and clinging in a corner and looked over it. He saw Kirby cooking while his Pokemon were relaxing and talking to each other for awhile. Pikachu jumped off his beg and went to Ash's belt. He tapped five Pokeballs and they open to release Oshawott, Tepig, Sewaddle, Tranquill, and a Snivy. Then he went to get Cilan's Pokeballs and tapped them, a Pansage and a bug Pokemon with a rock as it shell came out. Lastly he ran over to Axew and tapped his head to get his attention. Axew woke up and got out of Iris's hair and walked next to Pikachu.

{Why did you wake us up so early Pikachu?} Oshawott questioned.

{Yea, what's going on?} Tepig asked next. Then all the Pokemon started to ask the same question as Pikachu just hushed them.

{Look over there.} He simply said. Every Pokemon turned their heads and saw a Pink Puff Ball serving his Pokemon with a large smile. While Every Pokemon awed at his treatment to his Pokemon, Oshawott mouth was watering as he eyes the food he was serving.

{I'm gonna get some of that!} He yelled and ran over there.

{Oshawott wait!} Pikachu yelled and chased after him. The other Pokemon shrugged and followed them.

* * *

Kirby's Pokemon were chatting about the next gym battle while Kirby was serving them their meals. Zoey started to eat the food but realized that someone was missing.

{Hey, where's Rammus?} She asked. Leon looked up at her and pointed at Kirby.

{He switch Rammus with me.} He said. Zoey had a sad face then sighed.

{Aww, I won't get to tease him today.} She said with one paw on her cheek. Eva and Echo sweat dropped at the comment but continue to eat their food. They heard a loud screech and turned their heads. They found a otter swinging a fork with eyes of hunger. Kirby stopped cooking for awhile and summoned a new plate that contained a small ghost pepper. He threw it in a bowl and grabbed a plate to pour really red chicken and white rice on it. He looked over to the otter and sighed.

"Order up." He said, then threw it to the otter. Oshawott's eyes sparkled when he saw food coming his way. he dropped his fork and open his mouth wide to eat the food entirely and spat out the plate.

{...} Kirby's Pokemon were silent to what they just witness. They looked over to Kirby who was continuing to cook and had a small timer next to him.

"Three." He counted. Oshawott eyes widen.

"Two." Kirby continued. Oshawott whole entire body turned red and was sweating a lot.

"One." Kirby put his frying pan down and clapped once before he continued to cook. Pikachu got next to Oshawott and was confused at the quiet otter.

{Oshawott?} He called out. He turned him around and found his lively eyes blank and his whole body red. The rest of the Pokemon went up to him and had the same question.

{Is he okay?} Tranquill asked. Pikachu shrugged and waved his hand in front of him. Tepig went up to him and tried to talk to him.

{Oshawott, are you there buddy.} He asked. Oshawott didn't respond and every Pokemon got worried except Snivy and Sewaddle.

{Hot.} He simply said. They got confuse until Oshawott jumped up and release a long stream of fire that made him run around with his mouth wide open. He went to his Pokeball and return himself back inside. Everyone was left confuse but just shrugged it off.

{Well, let's meet Kirby.} Pikachu said. Snivy eyes widen at the name but stayed quiet as Pikachu and the others had bright smiles.

* * *

"Guess I should have been nice to him... naw, he disturb everybody." Kirby said and place the last Rice Omelette on the plate. Echo tilted his head and raised his paw.

{Kirby?} He yelled.

"What is it Echo?" He asked.

{Why did you cook Eight extra Rice Omelettes?} He asked. Kirby smiled and pointed at the Pokemon coming over to eat. They sat down while Kirby passed out the food to them.

"Eat as much as you like guys." He said and was about to walk away when he spotted Snivy looking at him. His smile enhanced and ran over to her.

"Snivy!" He yelled. Snivy waved at him with a small smile but heard a vine coming out. She looked at the vine and followed it to find Eva holding it out to her. She followed the vine and sat next to her.

{It's good to see you again Snivy.} Eva said. Snivy just closed her eyes and stretch her vine.

{Ditto Eva.} She said. Kirby stepped up to her and gave her a serving of Rice Omelette.

"Enjoy it Snivy, and also, I'm glad that you found your trainer." He said and ran to his seat. Snivy looked at him then at the plate to simply giggle and eat her food in peace.

* * *

*Sniff* *Sniff*

"Hmm, Cilan, is it breakfast already?" Ash asked, getting up slowly. Cilan got up from his bed and checked the time.

 **Time: 7:27 AM**

"No Ash, but I do smell something food." He added. Iris got up next and rubbed her left eye.

"This smell is making me hungry." She said and got out of her bed. She closed her eyes and started to sniff the air to follow the scent. She walked to a corner of a room and found all the Pokemon gathered up.

"Iris, did you found the source of the smell?" Cilan asked.

"Yea, it was Kirby." She said. Ash got out of bed and ran next to her. He found Pikachu eating next to Echo and the rest of his Pokemon eating with one of Kirby's Members. (Except Oshawott and Excadrill.) Kirby was eating this time and looked up.

"Morning Ash, Iris, Cilan." He said.

"Morning Kirby." All three said at the same time.

"What are you doing so up early." Cilan said. Kirby looked at his Pokemon who tilted their head then back at the trainers.

"I always wake up this early to train." Kirby said. The trainers looked at each other but decided to shake it off and prepare a table. Kirby jumped on it and placed three Rice Omelettes down.

"Enjoy." He said and jumped off the table. He ran to his food and continue to eat them. Cilan took a bit off the food and eyes widen.

"My Arceus this is good." Cilan said. Iris and Ash did the same and both eyes widen.

"Your right." Iris said.

"This is good." Ash agreed. Kirby smiled at the complements and continue to eat his breakfast in peace.

* * *

 ** _"Pokemon Black and White Adventure Song, Opening 1 Play Here"_**

* * *

 **Narrator Voice: After finishing their breakfast, Ash and Kirby decided to finish their last minite training before they face against Burgh.**

 **Time: 7:59 AM**

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!" Ash yelled. Tepig started to stomp his feet and picked up his pace to create a huge cloud of dust and charged out of it with his entire body covered in fire aura.

"Leon, dodge it!" Kirby ordered. Leon lunged himself to the left to dodge it.

"Turn around and use Tackle Tepig!" Ash yelled. Tepig made a U-turn and ran towards Leon.

"Stop!" Cilan yelled. Tepig kid to a halt and looked at Cilan along with Leon.

"The Gym is almost open guys, we should get going." Iris said. Kirby and Ash nodded before taking out their Pokeballs. Tepig and Leon gave each other a hand shake before being return inside the Pokeball.

"Let's go heal our Pokemon first then head to the Gym Ash." Kirby said.

"Alright." Ash agreed and walked with Kirby inside. They gave their Pokeballs to Nurse Joy and waited for a couple of minutes. Nurse Joy called for them and they picked up their Pokemon.

"Alright, lets head for the Gym." Kirby said. Ash nodded with determined eyes and walked with hiim to the gym with Iris and Cilan following behind.

* * *

Cilan was leading the way and led them to a building with a gym symbol on it. Kirby and Ash got excited and ran inside the building. They entered a hall filled with trees and plants by the side of the hall. Kirby and Ash awed.

"This looks amazing." Kirby said. Eva and Echo awed on his head while looking around the area.

"Awesome." Ash simply said.

"This is really cool." Iris added. Cilan continues to look around.

"Looks like the greenhouse of a botanical garden." Cilan added. Kirby smiled at the thought of the garden then walked up to a door. It opened up and the gang went through it.

"Here, make sure to eat a lot." A certain voice said from above. Everybody look above them and found Burgh feeding a leaf to a Sewaddle on a tree.

"Burgh." Ash called him out. The gym leader looked down and smiled at the guest.

"Hm? Oh, so you've come." He said then jumped off the tree branch. He landed gracefully with both feet and smiled.

"Welcome to Castelia Gym." Burgh said.

"Thanks Burgh, and I request a Gym Battle." Ash said.

{Bring it on!} Pikachu yelled.

"So, you guys already choose who was gonna go first?" Burgh asked.

"Yeah, and Ash is the first one to fight." Kirby said.

"I'm ready when you are Burgh." Ash said. Burgh smirked at his challenge and gestured them to follow him. He took them to a room with a lot of trees in the side lines and a metal floor in the center.

"So many tree in an area with many buildings. That's pretty impressive." Cilan said.

"You see, I move some of the trees from Pinwheel Forest here. For the sake of the Bug Pokemon, you see." He explained.

"Really?" Kirby question.

"Wow." Ash just awed.

"For a Bug Pokemon fan, greenery is indispensable. An environment like this increases my inspiration."

"Inspiration for what?" Kirby asked.

"For art Kirby." He answered. Kirby thought about it for awhile and nodded.

"I expected nothing less from a artist." Cilan said. Burgh smiled at the comment then stared at Ash.

"So Ash, are you ready for your battle." Burgh asked. Ash pumped his fist and wore a confident smile.

"Of course I am, and I'm ready to get my gym badge." Ash said.

"I can't wait to see you battle." Burgh said. He raised his hand and snap his finger. Then the metal floor started to shift apart to reveal a battlefield underneath.

"What?" Everybody said while Burgh looked at the field.

"That's so cool!" Ash yelled. Ash ran to the right side of the field while Burgh the left side of the field.

"A Gym Match from of the Castelia Gym will now begin. Three Pokemon will be used. As soon as all Pokemon of one party are unable to battle, the match is over." A ref said.

"Well then, as the Gym Leader. I'll what I have in hand." Burgh said. Then his eyes diverted towards Kirby. "Better pay attention Kirby, because I'm gonna use the same Pokemon against you." Burgh said. Kirby nodded and sat down.

"Well, my first one is... Come on out, Dwebble!" Burgh yelled. Kirby took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Dwebble, The** **Rock Inn Pokemon** **It makes a hole in a suitable rock. If that rock breaks, the Pokemon remains agitated until it locates a replacement.**

"The rock its carrying looks different from the one your Dwebble has, Cilan." Iris said.

"Yea, your right." Cilan said. Kirby thought about the rock and remembered that it was darker than the other Dwebble.

 _'I wonder what will Ash send out against a Bug/Rock type Pokemon.'_ Kirby thought. Ash quickly took out a Pokeball and threw it into the field.

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash yelled. Tepig came out and blew spores of fire out of his nose.

"This is a solid strategy. Especially for Ash." Iris said.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Iris." Kirby called out. "Even if he does have Tepig, Dwebble has a Rock advantage." He said. Both Iris and Cilan looked at each other and just decided to watch the battle.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"Tepig, Tackle attack!" Ash commanded. Tepig started to run up to Dwebble with a glare.

"Dodge it Dwebble." Burgh yelled. Dwebble jumped to the left and avoided Tepig.

"Use Tackle again!"Ash yelled. Tepig stopped in one place then turned around completely to lunge himself towards the Dwebble.

"Use Dig!" He yelled. Dwebble dug his claw in the dirt and burrow beneath it, making Tepig miss his attack and skid to a halt. Tepig looked behind him wondering where the Pokemon went while Dwebble popped out behind him and tackle him from behind. Tepig landed hard on the ground and Ash grit his teeth.

"X-Scissor!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble's claws turned bright purple and cross each other to make a X.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled, but Tepig got hit from the attack. "It's fast." Ash commented.

"This Dwebble is a lot faster than I thought." Kirby said.

"The reason my Dwebble is fast is because the rock that is carrying is special you see. It's lighter than usual rocks. That's why its movements are fast and beautiful." Burgh explained. Ash just grit his teeth and thrust his hand forward.

"Tepig use Ember!" Ash ordered. Tepig ran in a circle then took a long deep snort then fired a spiral of fire.

"Protect." Burgh yelled and Dwebble was surrounded in a green aura that blocked the fire from hitting him.

"X-Scissor!" He yelled next and hit Tepig with a purple cross. Tepig landed on his feet this time and glared at Dwebble.

"Tackle!" Ash yelled. Tepig turned around and lunged himself at Dwebble actually tackling him. It push Dwebble back and Tepig landed in front of Ash.. "Nice work Tepig, now let's finish him with a Flame Charge!" Tepig surrounded himself in a fire aura then charged towards the Pokemon.

"Protect Dwebble!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble got up quickly and created another green aura to protect himself.. Tepig completely surrounded himself in fire and crashed onto Dwebble's shield. It created sparks as Tepig tried to break his shield but was pushed back instead and landed hard on the floor.

"Rock Wrecker!" Burgh commanded. Dwebble brought his claws close and formed a rock with red aura on it. It started to grow as he spread his claw and completely turned into a giant rock. I lifted it up then threw it towards Tepig. Tepig got up and saw the attack coming as he screamed after the rock exploded on him.

"Tepig!" Ash yelled in concern. The black clouds cleared around him and reveal a fainted pig on the floor with a smile.

"Tepig is unable to battle. Dwebble wins!" The Ref said. Ash grunted in frustration and took out a Pokeball.

"Tepig, return and take a long rest." Ash said and return him inside his Pokeball again.

"A Rock Wrecker from a short distance. That's effective." Cilan said.

"So it was beaten by being lured in?" Iris asked.

"He did." Kirby spoke. Iris and Cilan looked at him for the answered. "He waited until Tepig got close enough to finish him off with a strong Rock-Type move." he explained. Iris and Cilan turned their attention back towards the battle.

"Burgh is amazing." Cilan said.

"Alright Ash, what's your next Pokemon?" Burgh asked.

"Ash's Pokemon options to defeat Dwebble are Oshawott, Pikachu's Iron Tail, or..." Cilan predicted.

"I got it! Bug against Bug! Sewaddle, I choose you!" Ash yelled and threw his Pokeball. Sewaddle came out and gave out his mighty cry.

"What!" Both Iris and Cilan yelled out.

"Ooh." Kirby simply said.

"Isn't that too crude?" Iris asked.

"Well it does fit Ash's image." Cilan said.

"Isn't that the Sewaddle we met in Pinwheel Forest?" Burgh asked.

"Yes it is." Ash responded. Burgh looked at it for awhile a smiled..

"My Leavanny made those leaf cloths." Burgh said. Kirby tilted his head at that.

"Leaf Cloths?" Kirby asked. Cilan turned around and gave the explanation that they met Sewaddle in Pinwheel forest. It had it's previous leaf cloths torn apart and Burgh had his Pokemon make it cloths for him.

"Begin!" The ref yelled! Kirby and Cilan turned their attention back to the battle.

"Sewaddle, Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle jumped in the air and it leaf cloth flew bright green as it release a large amount of leafs towards Dwebble.

"Use Protect Dwebble!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble surrounded himself in green aura again and deflected all the leafs. Ash gritted his teeth and grunted.

"X-Scissor!" He yelled next and Dwebble made a cross X and ran towards Sewaddle.

"Dodge it with String Shot!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle looked up and shot a String Shot onto the Ceiling and lifted himself up while dodging Dwebble X-Scissor.

"Nice Job Sewaddle!" Ash yelled.

"Sewaddle is really good." Iris said.

"And a unique way to dodge a attack." Kirby said, thinking about the time Helios used string shot to dodge Pikachu's Quick Attack.

"That's quite a beautiful way to dodge a move. I expected nothing less from a Bug Pokemon. I love it." Burgh said while Sewaddle let go of it and fell back down to the ground.

"Bug Bite!" Ash ordered. Sewaddle tiny fangs turned bright white and jumped towards Dwebble.

"Protect!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble created it's green aura shield again and Sewaddle ran into it, bumping itself back. "Now follow it up with Rock Wrecker!" Burgh order. Dwebble formed a rock again and it enhanced in size.

"Another in such a short distance again?" Kirby asked. Dwebble threw the rock and was heading towards Sewaddle.

"Dodge it with String Shot!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle turned his head to the right and shot a long String Shot towards the wall and stick to it. He pulled himself into the wall and avoided the Rock.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" He yelled next. Sewaddle let go of the string and shot multiple leafs again towards Dwebble again.

"Protect!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble protected himself in a green aura shield again, deflecting the leafs away from him. Ash grit his teeth again and tried to think of a way to attack him.

"Protect is a bothersome move." Cilan said.

"Yeah." Iris added

"Ash has to figure out a way to attack Dwebble if he keeps using protect." Kirby said.

"How can I..." Ash tried to think.

"Use Rock Wrecker Dwebble!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble completed the rock then threw it over to Sewaddle.

"Entwined it with String Shot!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle shot the sticky string at the rock.

"X-Scissor!" He yelled. Dwebbled prepared his next attack.

"Tackle!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle launched himself towards him and slammed it down to the ground. When he landed, it's shell was separated from it's self.

"This is his chance!" Cilan yelled.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle sent another wave of leafs towards Dwebble and hit his mark hard.

"Return to your rock quick Dwebble!" Burgh yelled. It started to run towards it's shell but was blocked by Sewaddle.

"We won't let you do that! Use Tackle, then finish up with Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle tackle Dwebble away from it's shell then threw one last wave of leafs and struck Dwebble with a strong force. Dwebble was revealed fainted from the series of attacks.

"Dwebble is unable to battle! Sewaddle wins!" The Ref yelled.

"All right!" Ash cheered.

"Ah, you got me." Burgh said. He got out a Pokeball and pointed it at Dwebble. "Return Dwebble." He said and return the fainted Dwebble.

"That's one loss and one win." Cilan said.

"Ash, that Sewaddle of your is really something." Burgh said.

"Thank you so much." Ash said.

"In that case... Go Whirlipede!" Burgh yelled. He release a Pokémon encased in a hard, segmented shell. It has two pairs of gray, horn-like feelers with dark gray stripes, with one pair extended upward from its front and the other pointing downward from its lower rear. Two poisonous barbs flank either side of each segment of its shell. The shell itself is gray, with red rings in the middle of each segment and a darker gray border circling its open center. Whirlipede's eyes can be seen within the center, and have slit pupils, yellow sclera, and thick, gray eyelids.

"Whrilipede?" Both Kirby and Ash reacted then took out their Pokedex.

 **Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokemon and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede can spin its hard shelled body like a tire to smash into opponents.**

"Whirlipede, is your pure heart burning with passion?" Burgh asked. In response, Whirlipede jumped up and started to spin really like a wheel really fast.

"Another troublesome Pokemon." Iris commented.

"Yea, Whirlipede is a Bug/Poison type Pokemon." Cilan responded.

"But what Pokemon could defeat Whirlipede easily?" Iris asked.

"A Flying Type or Fire Type. Rock and Psychic is also good." Kirby said.

"But Ash doesn't have any Rock or Psychic, and he sent Tranquill to Professor Juniper's lab." Iris said.

"And Tepig is already unable to battle." Cilan added.

"Then this is gonna be a challenging battle for Ash." Kirby said. Echo and Eva nodded and continue to watch the battle.

"Sewaddle, I'm counting on you to continue! Let's keep it up!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle gave him a confirm cry and a nod.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"Whirlipede, use Poison Sting." Burgh yelled. Whirlipede started to spin fast and shot out multiple purple needle towards Sewaddle.

"Dodge it with String Shot!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle looked up and shot a long sticky string that attach itself to the ceiling and pull himself up, avoiding the tiny purple needles. "Now use String Shot on Whirlipede!" Ash yelled next. Sewaddle shot a string of web at his opponent and entangled him.

"Cut the string by spinning Whirlipede!" Burgh shouted. Whirlipede jumped up and spun his body to cut the string.

"Sewaddle strings won't work?" Ash told himself.

"Steamroller!" Burgh ordered. Whirlipede started to spin really fast and had a feint white energy around himself. Then he zoomed towards Sewaddle and tackled him in the air.

"Sewaddle!" Ash yelled in concern.

{That looked like it hurt.} Eva said.

{I hope Sewaddle is okay.} Echo added.

"Let's continue watching." Kirby said. They both nodded and stared at the battle. Sewaddle landed back on the ground and got up quickly.

"Steamroller again!" Burgh yelled and Whirlipede spun towards Sewaddle.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle shot a wave of leafs towards Whirlipede but was deflected from the Steamroller. Whirlipede went through the attack and tackled Sewaddle again, sending him fly and crash on the floor again.

"Sewaddle, are you okay?" Ash asked. Sewaddle nodded, but was struggling to get back up.

"It's a powerful and beautiful attack. It looks like Whirlipede's pure heart is burning even more." Burgh said. Sewaddle finally got up and glared at Whirlipede.

"Sewaddle, Bug Bite!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle jumped in the air head towards Whirlipede with white fangs.

"Iron Defense!" He yelled. Whirlipede started to glow a bit then turned his whole body into steel. Sewaddle ran into it and bounce off of it fell to the ground.

"It knows Iron Defense?" Cilan asked.

"This battle is gonna get more difficult if time passes." Kirby said.

"Steamroller!" Burgh ordered. Whirlipede started to spin again and zoom towards Sewaddle and tackled him again. Sewaddle fell on the ground and struggled to get up again.

"Finish it off. Solarbeam!" Burgh yelled. Whirlipede horns in the front started to glow bright green and gather energy between them. It started to grow until it stopped and Whirlipede shot it towards Sewaddle and struck him with full energy. Sewaddle yelled in pain while everybody gasp at the amount of energy Whirlipede has.

"Sewaddle, hang in there!" Ash yelled. Sewaddle gave him three cries before the Solarbeam stop and Sewaddle glowed bright blue.

"Sewaddle is..." Ash cried out in amazement

"Evolving." Kirby said. Seawaddle appearance hanged into a ball with a ribbon on top of it. The transformation finished and let out a quiet cry.

"What is that?" Kirby asked.

"It's a Swadloon!" Cilan yelled.

"Swadloon?" Kirby and Ash reacted at the same time and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokemon and the evolved form of Sewaddle. Swadloon's body is covered in leaves which protect it from the cold. In forests where Swadloon live, the trees and grass grow very well.**

"That's amazing!" Ash yelled.

"I never thought it would evolve. Swadloon is a Pokemon I love. Finding one in the forest makes me happy. After all, that's the best place for trees to grow, but this is a gym battle, so don't expect me to go easy on you!" Burgh yelled. Ash smirked at the comment nodded.

"Swadloon, use String Shot!" Ash yelled. Swadloon shot three line of sticky webs onto Whirlipede and entangled him.

"Spin to break the string!" Burgh ordered. Whirlipede spun really fast and cut the string.

"Even Swadloon's strings won't work!" Ash said.

"Let's wrap this up. Steamroller!" Burgh yelled. Whirlipede spun really fast and rolled towards him.

"Use string shot to dodge it!" Ash yelled. Swadloon shot the three string onto the ceiling and pulled himself again.

"Jump to cut the strings!" Burgh yelled. Whirlipede jumped up and cut the string to make Swadloon fall back on the ground. Whirlipede rolled in place at first then rolled the faint energy shined brighter then roll towards Swadloon.

"Show your new power Swadloon! Energy Ball!" Ash yelled. Swadloon started to form a giant green ball in front of it then shot it toward Whirlipede knocking it to it's side.

"Whirlipede!" Burgh screamed.

"Let's take it down Swadloon! Use Tackle!" Ash yelled. Swadloon jumped up and tackled Whirlipede's side and took him down. Swadloon jumped off of him and revealed Whirlipede with swirl eyes.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle. Swadloon wins!" The Ref yelled. Burgh sigh in defeat and took out a Pokeball.

"Nice job Swadloon! Now Burgh has one Pokemon left!" Ash cheered.

{Let's go this!} Swadloon cheered.

"Burgh has one Pokemon left." Kirby said.

{Wonder who it's gonna be?} Echo asked. Burgh was holding a Pokemon before he raise it high.

"Come out, guardian of Castelia Gym, Leavanny!" Burgh yelled and tossed the Pokeball.

"Leavanny." The Pokemon said calmly.

"Leavanny..." Ash said it's name.

"As expected, the last one is Leavanny." Cilan said. Kirby stared at the Pokemon before taking out his Pokedex.

 **Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokemon and Sewaddle's final evolutionary form. Using sticky threads that come from its mouth, it makes clothes for Sewaddle by sewing leaves together.**

Kirby put up his Pokedex and stared at the Pokemon.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"Swadloon, Energy Ball!" Ash yelled. Swadloon create a green energy sphere then fired it towards Leavanny.

"Protect!" Burgh quickly said. Leavanny created a green shield and the Energy Ball exploded upon impact.

"Another Pokemon with a defense move." Kirby said.

"String Shot!" Burgh yelled. Leavanny shot a wide string towards Swadloon and completely tangled him in it. He struggled to break free and started to yelled under it.

"In that case, use Razor Leaf in yourself!" Ash ordered.

{On it's self?} Echo question. Swadloon head shined bright green and release a series of leafs in the air that turned around and stuck the web multiple times before breaking.

"Well done Swadloon, but hang in there since this battle just begun!" Ash yelled. Swadloon turned his head to face Ash and nodded.

"It takes a gutsy heart for using a move at the risk of inflicting damage upon itself. However... Leaf Storm!" Burgh yelled. Leavanny raised it's knife like claws and started to surround itself with a large amount of leafs before they gather above it's head. She put her claws beside the leafs then threw them towards Swadloon. It struck him hard and exploded on impact. Ash gasp at the attack but Burgh wasn't finish. "I'll finish this off. Hyper Beam!" He yelled next. Leavanny started to charge a white energy ball between her antennas the blasted the Hyper Beam towards Swadloon. Swadloon's eyes were wide and was struck by the full on Hyper Beam. The smoke cleared and revealed Swadloon fainted on the floor.

"Swadloon is unable to battle, Leavanny wins!" The Ref said. Ash grunted and took out a Pokeball.

"You fought well Swadloon. Return and take a nice long rest." Ash said. He shot a beam at Swadloon and return the fainted Pokemon.

"Now Ash, sent out you third Pokemon." Burgh said.

"Ash is down to his last Pokemon." Iris said. Cilan nodded while looking at Leavanny.

"Yea... I wonder which Pokemon he'll choose." Cilan said. Suddenly, one of Ash's Pokemon came out and appeared in front of him.

{I'll do it!} Oshawott said.

"You'll do it Oshawott?" Ash asked.

{You bet!} He said and tap his chest confidently. His scalchop fell on the floor and Oshawott looked at it. {Oops.} He said and grabbed it and placed it back on his chest. {There we go.} He said. Then Pikachu walked next to Oshawott.

{I'll do it Ash.} Pikachu said. Ash smirk and formed a fist.

"Okay then, Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said. Pikachu cheered at it while Oshawott turned white and fell to his side, feeling rejected.

"Maybe another time Oshawott." Ash said and return him back inside him Pokeball.

"So you've picked Pikachu." Burgh said.

"Yes I did. Pikachu, I'm counting on you!" Ash said.

{I'll do my best!} Pikachu cheered.

"It's true that Pikachu is a rare Pokemon in the Unova Region. But this is a Gym. You won't know what kind of Pokemon that Trainer will visit with. I've come to know the weaknesses of many different Pokemon." Burgh said.

"Well my Pikachu is different from any other Pikachu! So let's do this Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

{Okay!} Pikachu got into battle position.

"Pikachu has been with Ash from the very beginning, so they trust each other no matter what." Kirby said.

"Yea, Pikachu is his number one after all!" Iris agreed.

"Pikachu is Ash's number one partner in the end." Cilan added.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu's cheeks started to spark with electricity then surrounded himself in a electricity before releasing it towards Leavanny.

"Dodge!" Burgh ordered. Leavanny got on all four's and ducked the attack.

"Iron Tail!" he yelled. Pikacu's tail turned completely Iron and swung it towards Leavanny.

"Protect!" Burgh commanded. Leavanny created his green shield again and blocked the attack, making Pikachu jump away from it. "Leaf Storm!" was next. Leavanny raised it's claws and created another storm of leafs. He grabbed them by the side then threw them at Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu landed back on the ground and sparked his cheeks again. He released it fast like a arrow, and collided with Leaf Storm, causing it to explode.

"Oh? Use String Shot!" Burgh said. Leavanny shot it's sticky web onto Pikachu's body and warped around it. "Leaf Storm!" Burgh told it next.

"Quickly Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded and got on all fours and started to walk but couldn't run straight. Pikachu eyes widen when he saw Leaf Storm getting close then collided on top of him. Pikachu was blown back and tried to get up.

"Pokemon with big tails maintain their balance with them, you know. Once the mobility of their tail is blocked, they can't exert their power any longer." Burgh explained.

"Pikachu, cut those strings!" Ash yelled. Pikachu grabbed a piece of it and bit it. It failed and he started to pull the string.

"You can't cut Leavanny's strings like that. Leaf Storm!" He yelled. Leavanny shot another storm of leafs towards, but Pikachu manage to jump away from it but land hard on the floor.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu charged up then shot the lighting but missed it. Pikachu grit his teeth and glared at the Pokemon.

 _[I can't move or attack, he's got me in a rough spot.]_ Pikachu thought.

"Since its body is imbalanced, it can't aim well either." Cilan said. Echo watched as his poor Pika-friend was suffering with the string around his body.

"Hyper Beam!" Burgh yelled. Leavanny charged the white energy sphere between it's antennas then fired he energy towards Pikachu. Pikachu covered his head and Hyper Beam blew him in the air and landed hard on the ground again. Pikachu still wanted to continue but had a hard time getting back up.

"How about you give up so your Pikachu doesn't get too hurt." Burgh suggested.

"Pikachu, are you all right?" Ash asked.

{I'm okay Ash, and I will not give up!} Pikachu yelled at him. Ash nodded and looked at Burgh.

"Neither Pikachu nor I will ever give up!" Ash said. Burgh wasn't happy with the response and just glared at them.

"Leaf Storm." He said and Leavanny started to charge another storm.

"Charge while spinning Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

{Understood!} Pikachu cried out and did a dodge roll into the storm.

Kirby's eyes widen with Eva and Echo. Cilan and Iris gasp while Axew closed his eyes and looked away.

"What?" Burgh question his action. Pikachu landed back on the ground with ripped webs and started to tear the string apart. When he did, he cheered and started to move his tail again.

"Great job Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Your risky tactic really surprise me. Leavanny, String Shot!" Burgh said. Leavanny shot it's strings at Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Ash ordered. Pikachu gather white energy around him then started to run towards Leavanny while dodging String Shot.

"Use String Shot again!" Burgh said.

"Counter it with Thunderbolt." Ash retaliated. Pikachu shot it's Thunderbolt and destroyed the String Shot.

"Now use Iron Tail!" He ordered. Pikachu turned completely iron and slammed his tail onto Leavanny. "Now use Electro Ball!" He yelled. Pikachu gather electricity onto his tail and formed it into a sphere then spun around once before throwing it towards Leavanny. It got close to Leavanny than exploded upon impact. Leavanny fell to the ground on it's back and laid there.

"Leavanny is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Therefore the winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" The Ref yelled.

"Yea!" Ash cheered.

{We did it!} Pikachu cheered.

"Ash won."Kirby said.

"The way Ash wins is very surprising, and the spices were quite effective in his battle." Cilan commented. Ash grabbed two Pokeball from his belt. Swadloon, Tepig, come on out. They walked next to Ash and waited for Burgh to give Ash's badge. Burgh gave the Ref his Pokeball and told him to heal his Pokemon while he went to get the Badge. He came aback with a tray.

"You were the first resistant challenger in quiet a long time. Congratulation. This is proof of your victory at the Castelia Gym: the Beetle Badge." Burgh said. Ash grabbed and badge and grinned.

"All right, I got the Beetle Badge!" Ash yelled and his Pokemon cheered with him. Ash got out his badge case and placed it inside a slot. "Look guys, I got the Beetle Badge." Ash said.

"It looked like a close battle." Iris said.

"Ash, you produce a new flavor every time you battle." Cilan said.

"Congratulation Ash." Kirby simply said.

"It was a excellent victory Ash. Do your best in your next gym matches as well." Burgh said.

"I will." Ash said. Burgh smile then looked at Kirby.

"Well it's your turn Kirby, but we have to wait until my Pokemon are cured." Burgh said. Kirby nodded at the thought but felt someone tap his head. Kirby looked up and saw Ash with a smirk.

"Don't worry Kirby, we'll wait here with you." Ash said. Kirby looked at Ash for a while then smiled. Ash opened his Badge case again and got out the badge. Kirby looked closely at the badge and his eyes widen. It reminded him of the badge Meta Knight showed him. Kirby looked over to Burgh who was feeding a Sewaddle another leaf.

"Burgh, can I ask you a question?" Kirby asked. Burgh looked down at Kirby.

"What is it Kirby?" He asked. Eva and Echo looked at him with curiosity and concern.

"Did you fight a trainer with a Sawk and had a metal mask on?" Kirby asked. Ash and the gang shared confuse glances while Burgh had a finger on his chin. He snapped his finger and made a, 'Ah,' sound."

"I remember him. He won against me and won his Gym Badge." He said. Kirby bit his lip and looked at him.

"How did he win?" He asked. Burgh thought about it smiled.

"He beat me by retaliating and countering most of the attack I used. He even got through my Protect defenses since his Sawk knows how to use Feint." Burgh said. Kirby started to sweat but thought of a question.

"How many Pokemon did he used?" He asked.

"He only used two. A Sawk and a Meinfoo. He was about to take out both Dwebble and Whirlipede with Sawk and" Burgh answer. Kirby looked to his let and saw the curious faces from Ash and friend. "Do you know him Kirby?" he asked next. Kirby looked at him for while and sighed.

"Yea, he was looking for me." Kirby said. Burgh looked at him with curiosity along with the others.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"His original goal was to find me, but ever since he met Sawk, he decided to accomplish a new dream with his team now." Kirby said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Was he trying to hurt you?" Cilan asked.

"No, he was searching for me since he's my mentor and making sure that I was training, but since the galaxy is safe now. I have nothing to do but complete a dream with my Pokemon." Kirby said.

"Well I think that's wonderful Kirby." Burgh said. Kirby looked up confuse by what he meant. "I may not know what you were going in the past, but It nice to see you think that your Pokemon are important to you now that you came into are world." He said. Kirby looked at him for awhile before turning away then smiling.

"Thanks Burgh." He said. Burgh simply smiled then got off the tree and walked to a door. It opened and the Ref came back with all three Pokeball in his hand and gave them to Burgh.

"Okay Kirby, are you ready for you Gym Battle?" Burgh asked. Kirby nodded and walked to the field.

"Good Luck Kirby." Ash said. Kirby grinned and got on his side. Echo and Eva stood next to him and watch Burgh getting ready.

"A Gym Match from of the Castelia Gym will now begin. Three Pokemon will be used. As soon as all Pokemon of one party are unable to battle, the match is over." A ref said.

"All right, let's start with you Whirlipede!" Burgh yelled while tossing his Pokeball. Whirlipede came out and spun really fast.

"Leon. Get ready to Battle!" Kirby yelled. He threw his Pokeball and came out his Patrat.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"Whirlipede, use Poison Sting." Burgh commanded. Whirlipede started to spin and released multiple purple needles Patrat's way.

"Block it with Sand Attack Leon!" Kirby yelled. Leon put his hands on the ground and threw multiple streams of sand towards the needles and block all of them.

"That's impressive, using a status effect move to block Poison Sting." Cilan said.

"I know, it's like he planned a way to counter each move now." Iris added. Ash simply watched with awed while Kirby continued to battle.

"Steamroller!" Burgh ordered. Whirlipede started to spin really fast and started to roll towards Leon.

"Detect, then follow it up with Tackle." Kirby said. Leon eyes turned blue and he stepped to the side to avoid Steamroller then tackled it on it's side. Whirlipede was rolling unevenly and stopped before falling to it's side.

"Get behind him and use Crunch, Leon!" Kirby yelled. Leon ran around Whirlipede and it's teeth started to glow white teeth.

"Iron Defense!" Burgh yelled. Whirlipede turned to steel and Leon crashed it's teeth onto him. He squeak in pained and grabbed it's teeth with his paws. "Steamroller!" He yelled. Whirlipede started to spin again and rolled over to Leon.

"Leon, use Leer!" Kirby yelled. Leon eyes turned purple and gave a menacing glare at Whirlipede. Whirlipede stopped spinning and started to shake a bit. "Now use Crunch again!" He yelled. Leon teeth glowed violently and jumped onto Whirlipede. He took a second to make sure it wouldn't use Iron Defense and stab his's teeth onto him. Whirlipede screech in pain and started to spin really fast, knocking Leon away.

"Steamroller!" Burgh yelled. Whirlipede rolled really fast this time and hit Leon as hard as possible, tossing him back in front of Kirby.

"Leon are you okay?" Kirby asked. Leon got up really fast and nodded. Kirby sighed in relief and looked at Burgh.

"Solarbeam!" Burgh commanded. Whirlipede horns turned green and started to gather energy inside them.

"Leon use Bind!" Kirby yelled. Leon closed his eyes and brought his hand close to his chest while a red aura surrounded him.

"Bind?" Ash asked.

"It lets the Pokemon shoot a strong attack after a certain amount of time." Cilan explained

"If your using bind, then we'll have to take you Pokemon out before it can even use it's attack." Burgh said.

"Bring it Burgh!" Kirby encourage.

"Fire!" Burgh yelled. Whirlipede had a complete Solarbeam charged and fired it towards Leon. The full beam hit Leon directly, who absorbed the attack and continue to hold his place. "Poison Sting!" Burgh yelled. Whirlipede spun fast and fired multiple purple needles towards Leon, who stilled took the attack. "Steamroller!" Whirlipede rolled over to Leon and was halfway near his point.

"Now Leon, Fire it!" Kirby yelled. Burgh eyes widen when he saw Leon scream and release a strong white energy towards Whirlipede. He was shot back to a wall and was stuck it it. The Ref ran it it's side and realized that it fainted.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle. Patrat (Leon) wins!" The Ref yelled. Burgh couldn't believe what he just witness, but took out a Pokeball and returned Whirlipede.

"Leon, are you okay to continue?" Kirby asked. Leon looked at him for awhile before giving a thumbs up.

{I'm... fine...Kirby.} He said. He was breathing heavily and had was acting a bit sluggish.

"Alright, but please don't push yourself Leon." Kirby said in concern.

{Fine.} He said. Leon nodded before looking at Burgh with determined eyes.

"Leon is strong Kirby and has a lot of will power, so I'm kinda glad your telling it too not push itself, but it won't last long against Dwebble!" Burgh yelled and tossed his Pokeball. Dwebble came out of it's Pokeball and let out a small cry.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"Dwebble, use Dig!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble dug a hole and went inside it.

"Careful Leon!" Kirby yelled. Leon kept looking around before the ground below him cracked and broke entirely when Dwebble came out and landed a powerful blow on his jaw. "Leon!" Kirby yelled in concern as he watch Leon fly across the air and a loud slam was heard when he landed back on the ground. When the Ref got close to Leon, he had swirl in his eyes and was smiling.

"Patrat (Leon) is unable to battle. Dwebble wins!" The Ref yelled. Kirby ran up to Patrat before picking him up and running back to his place. He placed Leon next to Echo and told him to grab his bag and start healing him.

"Amazing Kirby, you show a lot of care into your Pokemon." Burgh said. Kirby looked at Burgh and gave him a smile.

"Each Pokemon I capture or not is a friend of mine, and I show care because I love them." Kirby said. Eva looked at him for awhile before looking away and trying to help Leon. "But the battle isn't over yet." He said, he took out a Pokeball from his hat and enlarged it. "Helios, get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled. he tossed it and it open to release the Pokemon from inside.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 **"Hey Helios, what moves do you know when I think about it?" Kirby asked. He took out his Pokedex and scanned him.**

 **Larvesta, the Torch Pokemon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes. Gender is Male. Ability is** **Flame Body: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with Burn when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokemon. Move Set: Ember, String Shot, Take Down, Flame Charge, Bug Bite Double-Edge and Flame Wheel. Egg Moves: Zen Headbutt and Signal Beam. Not Unlocked Yet.**

 **"That's a strong move set Helios." Kirby said.**

 **{Always Trained.} Helios said.**

 **"You did great , now let me return you back inside your Pokeball." Kirby said. Helios nodded and went back inside his Pokeball. Kirby placed it inside his hat and was about to walk when he found three disc lying on the floor.**

 **"What are these?" Kirby asked himself. He picked each disc up an found two interesting things. They had a number and a attack move implanted in them.**

 **TM35 Flamethrower**

 **TM62 Acrobatics**

 **TM93 Wild Charge**

 **"Interesting." Kirby said. He heard Eva and Echo talking to each other and Decided to talk to them about the things he got.**

* * *

 _'After finding out that TM help teach my Pokemon, I hope Helios can actually beat Dwebble."_ Kirby thought. Helios appeared on the battle field from it's Pokeball.

"A Larvesta!" Burgh yelled in excitement. "Those are rare around these parts. Where did you get him?" Burgh said.

"Helios traveled by itself into Pinwheel Forest trying to train. When I entered the forest, he started to follow me and my Pokemon for food and the reason why he became my Pokemon is because of Echo. He wanted Helios to have someone to train with then to be by himself." Kirby explained. Echo scratch his head in embarrassment while Helios simply chuckled.

"Alright, how about we begin this battle." Burgh suggested. Kirby smirked first then nodded.

"Then Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"X-Scissor!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble cross his purple energy claws to created a X-energy attack.

"Helios, shield yourself with Ember!" Kirby ordered. Everybody was confused at the command until Helios shot fire from his five red horns and started to surround himself with small flames. Dwebble collided with the Ember shield but has destroyed his X-Scissor. "Now expand it Helios!" Kirby yelled. Helios started to release more Ember and it's area started to expand that it pushed Dwebble away from him.

"That's really smart." Cilan said.

"Yea, using a offense move as a defense move." Iris said.

"I wonder how he thought of that?"Ash asked.

"We can ask him after the battle, or maybe Burgh will ask him." Cilan responded. Both trainers nodded before looking at the battle.

"Dwebble, use Dig!" Burgh instructed. Dwebble his claws in the ground and went inside the field.

"Ember in the hole Helios!" Helios jumped towards the hole and shot multiple streams of Ember into the hole. A couple of seconds passed and Dwebble came out of the hole screaming in pain. He landed back on the ground with a heavy slam. "Flame Charge, quickly!" Kirby yelled. Helios covered himself in fiery aura and lunged himself towards Dwebble.

"Protect!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble create his green shield fast and Helios ran into it, causing him to bounce off.

"Helios!" Kirby yelled in concern.

"Rock Wrecker!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble created his red aura Rock and enhanced it. He lifted it then threw it towards Helios, who got up very quickly.

"String Shot it!" Kirby yelled. Larvesta shot his String Shot and made the rock fall. "Now use Flame Charge!" He instructed. Helios surrounded himself in fire aura again and ran in a zig-zag formation.

"Protect again!" Burgh yelled. Dwebble created his green shield and blocked the charging attack. Kirby just growled in frustration while Helios hissed.

"Helios, I got a plan." Kirby said. Helios looked at Kirby in the eye of his corner then nodded.

"Dwebble, use Rock Wrecker!" He yelled. Dwebble formed his rock then threw it towards Larvesta again.

"Grab it with String Shot!" Kirby yelled.

"Grab it?" Iris question. Helios shot it's String Shot towards the rock and tied around it. Helios took a step to the side and let the rock passed it before he pulled on it and started to swing it around him.

"He grabbed it!" Cilan yelled.

"That amazing!" Iris yelled.

"It's not just amazing, it's incredible!" Ash yelled.

"Toss it back, Helios!" Kirby ordered. Helios swung it around one last time before letting go of the rock and hit Dwebble. Kirby gave a small cheer while Helios gave a silent nod. Dwebble got back up but was struggling a bit.

"Dwebble, use Dig!" Burgh commanded. Dwebble went back underground again making Kirby question his attack. Helios, use Ember in that hole again!" Kirby yelled. Helios jumped over to hole and was ready to fire the small spores of fire into the hole again.

"Rock Wrecker!" Burgh yelled. Kirby and Helios's eyes widen when they saw Dwebble come out of the hole and throw an enlarged rock at Helios. The rock exploded near him and blasted to the side. He landed back on the ground and glared at Dwebble.

"Now I understand. Burgh was able to use Kirby's strategy against him." Cilan said. Both Ash and Iris looked at him confuse.

"What do you mean Cilan?" Ash asked.

"Kirby has mostly counter most of Burgh attacks, so this means that Burgh had to figure out a way to attack Kirby while he was countering." He explained.

"So does this mean that Kirby is in trouble?" Iris asked.

"Guess we'll just have to find out." Cilan said.

"Helios, get in close!" Kirby yelled. Helios was breathing heavily, but started to crawl over to Dwebble, who also was breathing strongly.

"Dwebble, use X-Scissor!" Burgh instructed. Dwebble claws turned purple and crossed them to release a strong X-energy attack. Dwebble was getting close to Helios and Kirby smirked.

"Helios, time to test out your new move, use Flamethrower shield!" Kirby yelled. Helios stopped moving and started to release a powerful flame stream around him and blocked Dwebble's power. "Expand!" Kirby yelled. Helios nodded and he started to expand his's powerful shield that it started to swallow Dwebble inside and continue to grow.

"Dwebble!" Burgh yelled. The whole area was brightly lit the area. It showed a bright orange light and the fire spinning around in the middle of the field. Everybody except Kirby just watch with wide open eyes as the vortex stopped growing.

"Finish it!" Kirby yelled. Helios let out a long cry before the fire disperse and showed a fainted Dwebble and a tired Larvesta.

"Dwebble is unable to battle. Larvesta (Helios) wins!" The Ref yelled. Burgh couldn't believe the amount of power the Larvesta unleashed and return his Dwebble.

"That was incredible." Iris said.

"The amount of power that Larvesta has is strong." Ash said.

"But look." Cilan warned. He was looking at a exhausted Larvesta that was breathing heavily. "Helios put a lot of power into that Flamethrower and to control it too, it takes a lot of practice." Cilan said. He looked at Kirby who was looking at Helios with careful eyes.

"Kirby, your Larvesta showed a great amount of power and control with his flames, but with that kind of control, he will exhaust himself more faster." Burgh warned. Kirby sighed before nodding.

"I know that it takes more energy away from Helios, but it was his choice. As long as I know that he is pushing himself way too much, then I will stop him." Kirby said. He looked at Helios, who was breathing back to normal.

"Okay, but this is where it gets harder. Come out, guardian of Castelia Gym, Leavanny!" Burgh yelled and tossed the Pokeball. Leavanny came out with a smile and bowed.

"Leavanny." he said and stood back up.

"Helios, can you continue?" Kirby asked. Helios looked at him before nodding.

{Yea.} He said. Kirby simply sighed before looking at Leavanny.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"Helios, start off with Ember!" Kirby ordered. Helios started to charge up before firing it towards Leavanny.

"Protect!" Burgh yelled. Leavanny smirked and created his shield protect him from the Ember. "Hyper Beam!" He yelled. Leavanny charged his critical beam and shot it towards the Larvesta.

"Flamethrower!" Kirby yelled. Larvesta started to fire a long stream of fire with it's five horns and collided with the Hyper Beam. It started to merge together and it ended up exploding. Everybody put their arms in front of them to block the smoke to enter them while it pushed both Larvesta and Leavanny back to a wall.

"Leavanny, are you okay?" Burgh asked. Leavanny stood up then jumped onto the field.

"Helios!" Kirby yelled. He ran up to Helios and saw that he had swirls in his eyes.

"Larvesta (Helios) is unable to battle. Leavanny wins!" The Ref yelled. Kirby carried Helios towards Echo and Leon who were ready to treat him. Kirby sighed before he looked over to Leavanny and sighed.

"Eva." Kirby spoke. Eva looked up with a curious glance. "Get ready to battle." He said with a grin.

{It's been a while since I battle Kirby.} She said with a smirk. She walked up to the field and got into battle position.

"Snivy?" Cilan asked.

"But Grass type moves won't affect Bug type that much." Iris said.

"Typing doesn't matter Iris, what matters is the Pokemon." Ash said.

"When I think about it, I seen Kirby with her but hasn't used her against me, so I don't know what kind of kit she has.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled.

"Leavanny, use String Shot!" Burgh yelled. Leavanny shot out three string shot towards Snivy who stood still.

"Leaf Blade." Kirby simply said. Eva leaf tail glowed bright green and slashed each String Shot. Burgh was confuse on how calm Kirby and his Snivy were acting, but decided to ignore it.

"Leaf Storm!" Burgh commanded. Leavanny raised his claws while multiple leafs gather around him and gather between it's claws. It launched them towards Snivy, who was standing still with her eyes close.

"Leaf Storm." Kirby said. Eva started to spin really fast collecting many leafs and creating more to create a large storm then threw them towards Leavanny.

"Protect!" Burgh yelled. Leavanny created his shield but it was destroyed when it was overwhelmed by the combined attack. Leavanny and Burgh only stared at the calm duo.

"Why is Kirby just waiting for the attack to come close?" Ash asked.

"And why is he putting so much trust in his Snivy?" Iris added.

"I don't know, but what I'm guessing is that they trust each other that much." Cilan answered. Burgh was gritting his teeth while he watch Kirby and Eva concentrating on his battle.

"Hyper beam!" He yelled. Leavanny started to charge the beam very slowly until Kirby smirked.

"Leaf Blade." He said. Snivy disappeared from her spot and appeared next to Leavanny. She hit him in the stomach and sent her flying a little away.

"Fire." Burgh yelled. Leavanny skid to a halt and fire Hyper Beam towards Snivy, who had her back turned.

"Jump." Kirby said. Snivy jumped really high avoiding the attack and landing in front of Leavanny. "Finish it with Leaf Tornado." Snivy started to spin her tail really fast and slammed it against Leavanny first before multiple leafs formed and started to strike her from the inside. "Slam him down!" Kirby yelled. Snivy brought her tail down and slammed Leavanny to the ground. When the leafs disperse, it revealed Leavanny on the ground with swirls on his eyes.

"Leavanny is unable to battle, Snivy (Eva) wins! Therefore the winner is Kirby from Dreamland!" The Ref yelled.

"We did it Eva." Kirby yelled.

"Kirby really is amazing." Cilan said.

"He showed no struggle against Leavanny." Iris said.

"Just how strong is Kirby?" Ash asked. Burgh scratch his head then grabbed his Pokeball.

"Return Leavanny." He said. Leavanny returned back inside his Pokeball and Burgh put his Pokeball up. He looked at Kirby who was celebrating with his Pokemon. "Alright, I should get his badge." Burgh said and walked away.

Helios and Leon were cheering with Kirby by jumping together. Eva sighed with relief until she was tackled down by Echo and was nuzzling her cheek.

{You did it Eva, you really are amazing!} Echo said. Eva turned her face away while blushing lightly.

{Thanks Echo, but please stop.} She said.

{Okay.} He answered and let go of her.

"Come one guys, we gotta wait for our badge!" Kirby yelled. Echo and Eva smiled before running to him and waited for Burgh to give him his badge.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another place.**

"And Giovanni?" A woman voiced asked in a storage room.

"He's in the middle of a important meeting and can't leave." A another female voice said in a electronic voice.

"But he was in a meeting yesterday too." A male voice said.

"He is very busy right now." The computer voice said.

"In that case, have you asked him the details of what kind of activities we're supposed to do?" The female voice asked.

"Yes. Two things. 'One is that your free to do what you want, but you have to keep an eye out for a pink puff ball."Do your best for the glory of Team Rocket." That's all" She said and the computer turned off.

"Ah! Wait a second, Matori!" A scratchy voice yelled.

"'Free do to what you want and watch out for a pink puff ball?'...what do you suppose he meant by that?" The woman asked.

"Who knows? If it's for the sake of Team Rocket..." The man added.

"What do we do?" The scratchy voice asked.

"It's like, "Do your best in Liberty! Fight!" or something." The man said.

"Has Giovanni abandoned us, by any chance?" The scratchy voice asked.

"That can't be! That can't be, no matter what! Giovanni has expectations of us." The woman yelled.

"Your right!" The male voice yelled.

"So, in order to live up to these expectation, we'll get that Pikachu and present it to Giovanni." the scratchy voice said.

"Your right" Both the male and female voice said.

"Challenging questions indeed!"

"The answer's to come as we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

"We'll definitely get that strong Pikachu and bring it to Giovanni!" Jessie yelled.

"And we'll keep an eye out for that pink ball!" Meowth yelled.

"We can do it!" James yelled out.

"We can do it! If we can do it, we'll do it!" They all yelled with their fist in the air.

* * *

 **Back at the Gym.**

"Okay Kirby, here is your badge." Burgh said. He was walking up to Kirby and with a tray. It had his gym badge and Kirby was grinning. Kirby jumped up and grabbed his badge before landing back on the ground. Kirby was admiring his badge before he felt a tap. He turned around and found Echo grinning.

{Can I do it too?} He asked. Kirby couldn't believe his ears and just laughed. He nodded and Echo gave a small cheer. He gestured every Pokemon who participated in the battle to do it with him. Leon agreed and stood next to Kirby. Helios sweat dropped at the idea but stood next to Leon. Finally, Eva shook her head at what Echo thought but stood next to him.

"What are they doing." Iris asked.

"I don't know?" Cilan responded.

"Kirby?" Ash called him out.

"Ready?" Kirby called out to him Pokemon. They all nodded and Kirby smiled. "One, two!" He yelled.

 **(Kirby's Victory Dance song play here(Or watch video I guess))**

Kirby tossed the badge in the air the started to dance with his Pokemon copying him. They did a spin jump first then cart wheeled to the right to hop back to place while cartwheeling in the air. Then they landed back on the ground to walk in place for a bit to moon walks to the left while waving their arms in the air. Then they did three spin to the side to roll on their back to spin three more times. Then they stood back up to end it with a pose. Helios standing up with his tail, Leon in his battle stance, Snivy was leaning on Echo wearing a smirk, Echo was leaning on Eva with his hands crossed and one ear down and smile, and Kirby holding out his hand and caught his badge.

 **(End of Victory Dance)**

"We did it!" Kirby cheered. His Pokemon were cheering with him until they forgot that there were four trainers with them. They cleared their throats and Kirby took out two Pokeballs.

"Leon, Helios, you did a great job, so take a long rest" He said. He return both Pokemon then put the Pokeballs back inside the hat. He looked at Eva and Echo and just sighed. "Stupid habit." Kirby said. He heard someone someone clap. He turned around and found Cilan clapping with Ash and Iris doing the same. Burgh was also clapping with a smile and stepped up.

"Amazing Kirby, you were able to co-operate with your Pokemon to create such a beautiful performance." Burgh said. Kirby looked at Echo and Eva, who both smiled at each then at him.

"Thank you." Kirby said.

"Also, congratulation on winning your gym badge." Burgh said.

"Thank you." Kirby said. Kirby nodded before taking out his gym badge case and placed it in the third slot.

"Five more to go." Kirby whispered. Echo and Eva nodded at Kirby before he looked up at Ash. Kirby turned around and started to walk the door and walked out of the gym with a bright smile. Kirby was about to walked towards the center when he stopped and ran back inside the gym.

"Burgh!" Kirby yelled. Burgh turned around with Ash, Iris and Cilan turned to meet a smirking Kirby with a confuse Pikachu and Snivy on his head.

"What is Kirby?" Burgh asked.

"I would like to fight your strongest bug type!" He said. Burgh was confuse along with the rest of the of the crew while Echo and Eva just sighed.

* * *

 **Part one of special complete!**

 **Part two come out with part one!**


	18. Training for the Future

**Part two starts now!**

 **(Hurray!)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18: Training for the Future._ **

"I would like to fight your strongest bug type!" He said.

"Why?" Burgh asked.

"I need to train myself Burgh!" Kirby yelled. Burgh flinched when yelled, but just thought about it before he walked away into a room. Ash ran up to Kirby with a question in his mind.

"Kirby-"

"I need to get stronger Ash." Kirby said. The group was stunned while Eva and Echo got off Kirby's head. Kirby handed his hat to Echo and grabbed his bag. He took out a box from his bag and walked onto the battlefield, waiting for Burgh to come out. Burgh came out with a Pokeball in his hand.

"This is the strongest Pokemon I have Kirby. Come out, Scolipede!" Burgh told him. A centipede-like Pokémon with a segmented body that is dark magenta, except for its smooth, dark gray underside. It's long, slightly bent horns are similar to antennae extend from its head, as well as an identical pair of horns on its rear. Purple bands decorate these horns, and a teardrop-shaped rings of the same color mark each body segment, one on each side of its body. It possesses four pairs of short, purple fore-claws on the body segments that make up its neck.

{AAAHHHHHH!} The Scolipede screech and looked ahead. He saw Kirby on the battlefield with a smirk on his face and was ready to battle.

* * *

 **Since we reach 1,500 views. I feel like changing the intro :3. Basically, after watching my Sister play the game and the anime starting, I'm just amazed by the intros. So, I'm gonna use one of the intros for this chapter only or for future chapters if you guys like it a lot. I'll just change a few things so it isn't the same all the time. But here's the new intro :D**

 **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**

 **Wowowoooooooo. _(Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)_**

 **Wowowoooooooooo. _(They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)_ **

**Haruka sono saki eto. _(Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)_**

 **Kimi no michi wo. _(Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)_**

 **Oikaze ni notteyukou. _(Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)_**

 **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. _(Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)_**

 **Mitsukari wa shinai.** _ **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. _(Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)_**

 **Nandomo toomawari shite. _(A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)_**

 **Yume no ashiato. _(A Bulbasaur with a Soothe Bell around his bulb is looking up at a full moon with his bright red eyes.)_**

 **Kachikan tte itta** _ **(Bulbasaur closed his eyes and walked into a bush)** _**sekai chizu wo hirogetara. _(Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)_**

 **Hibike kaze no uta. _(A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)_**

 **Me wo togireba. _(A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)_**

 **Kokoro no koe. _(A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)_**

 **Senaka osu yo. _(Two black_** ** _silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a_** _ **lightning** _**_badge next to them.)_**

 **Mezasu nowa. _(Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)_**

 **Zutto motto takaku. _(Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)_**

 **Todoke kaze no uta, _(A_** ** _silhouette of a_** ** _Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another_** ** _silhouette to the air with a_** ** _silhouette of a cracked_** **_badgenext to them.)_**

 **Mimi sumaseba.** ** _(Two flying_** ** _silhouette of_** ** _birds striking each then passed each other with a_** ** _silhouette of a jet next to them_** ** _.)_**

 **Kokoro no koe. _(A_** ** _silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a_** ** _silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)_**

 **Afuredasu yo. _(A giant_** ** _silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a_** ** _silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)_**

 **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. _(Kirby and Ash looking ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)_**

 **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. _(Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)_**

 **Woowoowooooooooo. _(A Pokemon lands in front of us and stops moving after a few seconds.)_**

 **So... tell me what ou guys think about it. If good, I'll keep posting but with different ways to start/end it or if bad, I'll stop doing it and post the normal stuff. Well, in any case, let's continue!**

* * *

 **Narrator Voice: After successfully beating the Castelia Gym, Kirby has challenge to fight one of Burgh strongest Bug type by himself to train against Meta Knight.**

Kirby looked at the long giant bug then took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Scolipede, the Megapede Pokemon and the evolved form of Whirlipede. Scolipede moves quickly, chasing down its opponents while aggressively using its horns to attack them. This Pokemon is a Bug/Poison Pokemon.**

"I see." Kirby said. He grabbed his box and opened it. He took out a orange orb and a purple orb from them and ate both of them at the same time.

 **Transformation in progress.**

 **Kirby jumped up in the air with a determined look. Kirby's body then turned completely purple and started to cough a bit before a skull appeared on his head and a black and yellow band wrapped around his head. Suddenly, purple ooze started to come out of his head and Kirby turned back to normal and a confident smile. Then the purple ooze started to take a fore when a horn formed on top of the skull to look like a Hercules Beetle. The purple ooze form bettle wings next for Kirby to finally pose confidently.**

 **Transformation complete.**

"Scolipede, I challenge you myself, just you and me!" Kirby yelled. Scolipede glared at Kirby before clearing it's throat.

{You think your better than me? You think that a trainer can defeat someone like me! Well guess what pal, I won't go easy on ya!} Scolipede growled. Kirby smirked before looking at the Ref who was looking back and forth at him and Scolipede. Kirby nodded at the ref who nodded in response.

"The Battle between Scolipede and Kirby is about to begin, last one standing wins!" The Ref yelled.

"Scolipede, are you ready?" Burgh asked. Scolipede looked at Burgh for a second before looking back at Kirby."Scolipede?" He called out.

"Hrmm~" {I want to battle him myself.} It said out loud. Burgh looked at Scolipede for a while before smiling and walked next to Ash.

"Burgh? What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Scolipede wants to fights this himself." Burgh explained

"What? Without a command?" Iris asked.

"It was his choice, and I respect it." He said. Everybody looked at Burgh for awhile then turned their attention to the battle.

"Begin!" The Ref yelled.

{Toxic!} Scolipede yelled and spat out a purple sludge towards Kirby, who just smirked and took the attack and smoke covered him.

"That was Toxic!" Cilan yelled.

"Does this mean that Kirby is poisoned?" Iris asked.

"Kirby!" Ash yelled. The smoked cleared to reveal Kirby still smirking towards Scolipede, who eyes widen when he saw Kirby still standing.

"You really think that would work? I'm also a Poison Type Scolipede." Kirby said. Scolipede just glared in response and curled up into a ball.

{Steamroller!} He yelled and rolled towards Kirby and slammed into him. It took Kirby's breath away and pushed him into a tree.

"Steamroller." Burgh simply said while the crew eyes were wide.

"That Scolipede is really strong." Ash said.

"I don't use him for gym battles since most Pokemon trainers are beginners. Scolipede is always looking for a challenge and won't accept fighting against them because he doesn't want to hurt their pride. In the end, if he does find a challenge, he will fight it and he will win it." Burgh said.

"So does this mean Kirby has no chance?" Iris asked.

"We're going to find out." Burgh said. They looked back at Kirby's location where a bright purple light came out and Kirby came straight out of it.

"Megahorn!" Kirby yelled and rammed into Scolipede. Kirby started to push the Megapede back until Scolipede started to make a feint noise and got louder with every second that passed.

{Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!} Scolipede cried. Kirby attack reverted and his was screaming in pain from the defense attack. He landed back on the ground and Scolipede smirked. {Dig!} He yelled and slammed his head in the dirt and dug underground. Kirby shook his head and saw a empty field.

"Where'd he go?" Kirby asked himself. Suddenly he felt the ground underneath him break and a great force hit him towards the wall. Scolipede glares continue and started to roll really fast again.

{Steamroller!} He yelled and rolled towards Kirby again. Kirby got up and shook his head before his gaze focused and saw Scolipede rolling toward him.

"X-Poison!" Kirby screamed and two sludge formed around Kirby's arms into a scythe. Kirby crossed them and created a purple X with sludge coming off of them. He threw the X towards the rolling Megapede and collided with it. Kirby then ran up to him and jumped above the rolling bug trying to fight the X. "Bug Buzz!" Kirby yelled and developed sludge wing and created a strong noise that made Scolipede stop rolling and the X attack struck the him with incredible force.

"Kirby is overwhelming Scolipede." Burgh said. Ash, Cilan, and Iris turned were confused at what he said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Scolipede is always on the offense by himself, and when he's in a tight situation, he uses Screech and Dig, but since Kirby is a Poison type now, Toxic won't work on him."

"Does this mean-"

"It's over." Burgh finished Cilan's question. Scolipede shook his head and started to look around.

{Where are you!} He yelled.

"Above you." Kirby said. Scolipede looked up and saw Kirby with a bright purple horn and a smirk. "Megahorn!" Kirby yelled and rammed his head onto Scolipede.

{Agh!} He cried and fell to the ground with swirls on his eyes.

"Scolipede is unable to battle, Kirby wins!" The Ref said. Kirby cheered for a second before his ability went away and Kirby fell flat face on the ground.

"Kirby!" Everybody yelled. They ran up to Kirby while Burgh ran up to Scolipede.

{Kirby!} Echo ran up to him and started to move him back in fort.

"I'm okay Echo, just a bit tired." Kirby said. Echo gave a sigh of relief and gave Kirby a hug while Eva used Vine Whip to help him up his feet.

"Nice work Kirby." Burgh said with Scolipede standing back up.

{Well played.} He said. Kirby gave him a smirk and Scolipede was returned back inside his Pokeball. Kirby then looked up at the sky with a look of determination.

 _'I need to get stronger. In order to beat him.'_ Kirby thought.

* * *

 **Late in the afternoon, Kirby and Ash had finish their business in Castelia Gym and decided to leave the gym.**

"Well then, take care." Burgh said.

"Thank you for the battle Burgh." Ash said.

"I hope we meet again somewhere." Cilan said.

"And I hope you send my regard to the bug Pokemon." Iris said.

"Good bye Burgh." Kirby said.

"Axew" {Bye.} Axew told him.

"Pikachu" {See ya.} Pikachu uttered.

"Pika" {So long.} Echo expressed.

"Snivy." {Later.} Eva said.

"And Kirby." Burg called out. Kirby turned around with a questionable face. "You'll do great." He said and walked back inside his gym. Kirby smirked and ran after the crew into the Pokemon Center to rest.

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning.**

Kirby was out of the Pokemon Center ready to leave when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and found Ash running up to him.

"Kirby, you haven't answer my question yet." He said. Kirby flinched and slapped his face.

"I forgot all about it... what was it?" Kirby asked. Echo and Eva shook their head while Pikachu laughed at what he said.

"My question was, if you wanted to travel with us?" Ash asked. Kirby started to think about it before he gave a smirked at Ash.

"Ash, I would like to join you in your adventure!" Kirby said while holding out his hand.

"Alright!" Ash cheered and shook Kirby's hand. Pikachu got off Ash's shoulder and shook Echo's hand.

"Ash!" Iris yelled and was breathing heavily.

"Ash what are you doing?" Cilan asked. Ash smirked and gestured his hands towards Kirby.

"We have a new travelling friend." Ash said and Kirby waved.

"Yo." He introduced himself. Iris and Cilan smiled and welcomed Kirby with travelling with them.

* * *

 **(Lame Chapter.)**

 **But good concept.**

 **(Guess we should leave the rest to Pikachu564.)**

 **Yeah, let's go eat some Pizza.**

 **(Okay, take it away.)**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story guys :D I promise I will continue the story into Kalos. Kirby will get a ton of Pokemon and I haven't forgotten about Blade and Chepi, they will be coming in future Chapters. The plan now that I have Kirby joining Ash is marking the most important parts of Pokemon, Like captures, tournaments, gym battles, Team Rocket, development of characters, battles, and the League. I will add filler chapters that are based on Ash and Kirby and some will be about Echo. In fact, a very special chapter will be placed at some point. Thank you for 1,500 views everybody as always, I'll see you in two weeks or possible next week, peace!**

 ** _Remember to Follow._**

 ** _(Favorite.)_**

 ** _And Comment._**

* * *

 **(Hey Pika.)**

 **Yea?**

 **(We need a new cover art.)**

 **I guess so.**

 **(Sucks you can't draw.)**

 **...**

 **(Okay, I'll ask a viewer for help :D)**

 **NO!**

 **(Too late pal. Leech Seed.)**

 **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **(We will like someone to draw Kirby with the crew and that's it.)**

 **Hey guys, what's...**

 **(Your not getting away!)**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**


	19. Irresistible Face & Crushing Reunion

_**Spark: Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**_

 _ **Rick: (Whats wrong?)**_

 _ **Spark: I screwed myself badly.**_

 ** _Rick: (How?)_**

 ** _Spark: Because I said the last chapter was gonna come out tomorrow but I meant this later. ;-;_**

 ** _Rick: (Next time, check your work pal.)_**

 ** _Spark: WHY YOU LITTLE!_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Stop guys, we have a new helper._**

 ** _Spark: Who?_**

 ** _Rick: (Who?)_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Say hello to the new review responder. Lucky, our new Ralts._**

 **Lucky:** **H-hi guys.**

 _ **Spark: She's pretty.**_

 ** _Rick: (She a girl?! *Pikachu564 grabs Rick's head and picks him up.*)_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Act nice to her Rick, or else. *Drops him on Spark and walks over to Lucky.* Okay Lucky, your up._**

 **Lucky: R-r-right, ummm. *Picks up a paper and cleared her throat.***

 **Guest #1: Dedede and Waddle Dee aren't going to be in this region, but in the next one.**

 **Guest #2: I'm sorry, but it was meant to say at somepoint, not tomorrow.**

 **Guest #3: I will go on, thank you.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you for the support!**

 **Guest #4: I will continue.**

 **LaprasFreezix: Thanks for the support and PM pal.**

 **... That's all.**

 _ **Spark: Nice job Lucky.**_

 _ **Rick: (Whatever, put the Disclaimer stuff.)**_

 **Lucky: Disclaimer?**

 ** _Spark: I got this._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Kirby._**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19: Irresistible Face & Crushing Reunion._**

It was a bright day when three Patrats started to climb a apple tree before settling on a branch.

{Alright boys, you ready?} The middle Patrat asked. Both Patrats nodded and squatted with the middle Patrat.

{1. 2!} He yelled and jumped up and stomped the branch. Three apples fell down the tree. They jumped two more times with six apples falling down the branch this time and jumped one final time with multiple apples falling down the tree. The Patrats jumped down the tree and looked at the apples.

{Nice Job boys, tonight, we fest!} He cheered with the others cheering with him. Unknown to them that a strange sky flying squirrel Pokemon was watching them from behind a tree with a smirk on its face.

{Time to work my magic.} It said. It flew towards them with a smirk and it's smart plans with it. The Patrats continue to cheer with apples in their paws before they witness a squirrel fall in front of them with great pain. The Patrat stood there for awhile until they realized that it might have fainted right in front of them. The leader stepped up and touched its shoulder before it looked at him and winked at him. It released multiple hearts towards the leader and the Patrat stood there confused while hearts circle around him and drew closer and made a giant heart in front of him and his eyes shaped as hearts.

{Oh my gosh... She beautiful.} He said. The squirrel sat with with smile and was looking at the Patrat.

{Is that for me?} She asked. The Patrat nodded and passed a apple to her and continue to be infatuated by the squirrel in front on him. The other Patrats remained silent with a sweat drop on the head as they witness their boss giving a apple to the squirrel.

{Thank you.} She said and took a bite out of the apple before looking at the other two Patrats and winked at them. She release a series of hearts to them and surrounded them with it. They hearts created a giant heart and all three Patrats were infatuated now. She ate the rest of the apple and stood up to met both Patrat give her two apples each.

{Oh my Arceus guys, thank you sooooo much.} She said with her hands out. The Patrats started to go back and forth collecting their apples and passing it to the female squirrel. Her mouth was filled with apples along with her wings and tail. Then the leader gave her their last apple and placed it on her head. She gave a bright smile with her apple mouth.

{Th-ank y-o-u sooooooo m-uch.} She said before turning around and running away from them.

{Good Bye our Goddess.} The Patrats said in unity. Once the squirrel was out of sight, all three Patrats went back to normal in flinched when they saw a eaten apple right in front of them. They started to panic and realized they been swindled by the squirrel and threw a fit about it. Unknown to them, the squirrel was peacefully eating their apples and snickered at the fact that it's plan work.

 _[Once again, I'll have a fest today.]_ The squirrel thought and continue to eat the apples.

* * *

 **I didn't see you guys complaining so I'm just gonna keep posting it until I get reviews about it. (If Possible.)**

 **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**

 **Wowowoooooooo. _(Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)_**

 **Wowowoooooooooo. _(They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)_**

 **Haruka sono saki eto. _(Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)_**

 **Kimi no michi wo. _(Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)_**

 **Oikaze ni notteyukou. _(Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)_**

 **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. _(Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)_**

 **Mitsukari wa shinai.** _ **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. _(Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)_**

 **Nandomo toomawari shite. _(A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)_**

 **Yume no ashiato. _(A Bulbasaur with a Soothe Bell around his bulb is looking up at a full moon with his bright red eyes.)_**

 **Kachikan tte itta** _ **(Bulbasaur closed his eyes before running away from a city filled with lights and a Ferris Wheel.)** _**sekai chizu wo hirogetara. _(Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)_**

 **Hibike kaze no uta. _(A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)_**

 **Me wo togireba. _(A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)_**

 **Kokoro no koe. _(A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)_**

 **Senaka osu yo. _(Two black_** ** _silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a_** _ **lightning** _**_badge next to them.)_**

 **Mezasu nowa. _(A dark rainy place with a Pikachu standing in front of a Bulbasaur with tears in both their eyes.)_**

 **Zutto motto takaku. _(Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)_**

 **Todoke kaze no uta, _(A_** ** _silhouette of a_** ** _Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another_** ** _silhouette to the air with a_** ** _silhouette of a cracked_** **_badgenext to them.)_**

 **Mimi sumaseba.** ** _(Two flying_** ** _silhouette of_** ** _birds striking each then passed each other with a_** ** _silhouette of a jet next to them_** ** _.)_**

 **Kokoro no koe. _(A_** ** _silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a_** ** _silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)_**

 **Afuredasu yo. _(A giant_** ** _silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a_** ** _silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)_**

 **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. _(Kirby and Ash looking ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)_**

 **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. _(Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)_**

 **Woowoowooooooooo. _(A Pokemon lands in front of them and they stop moving after a few seconds.)_**

* * *

 **Narrator Voice: Before leaving Castelia City, the group met Bianca. They introduced her to Kirby and decided to continue their journey to Nimbasa city where the next gym is.**

Kirby had a table set up and was eating with his Pokemon along with Axew and Pikachu while Ash and the group were sitting around their table enjoying their lunch. Ash had a empty plate in front of him and placed the tea cup on the table.

"That was so good Cilan. Thank you for the meal." Ash said with a grin and patted his stomach.

{That really hit the spot.} Pikachu said doing the same as his trainer. He looked over to Kirby and saw him swallow his whole entire plate up. He sweat dropped at the act then saw him spit it out with satisfied eyes.

"That really hit the spot." Kirby said before he got up from his chair and put his plate up inside his bag.

{Never thought I'll see the day that my Trainer has better manners than someone.} Pikachu said with a smile and his eyes close. Kirby looked over to his Pokemon and saw them putting their plates away and went back inside their Pokeballs except Echo and Eva. Echo and Eva decided to spar against each other while Kirby decided to strech with Ash and Pikachu.

"Thanks for the food Cilan, it was really delicious." Bianca said with a smile and wiped her faces with a napkin.

"Really, then making this food was worth it." Cilan said with a smile.

"Oh yea. If Cilan's cooking was delicious, than mine is amazing. Ta-Da." Iris said and showed them a plate filled with apples.

"How is that dessert, you just picked them off a tree?" Bianca asked.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Listen, desserts are meant to be decorated with soft whipped cream or coated with sweet delicous chocolate." Bianca exlained. Iris thought about it for a while then looked a t her apples.

"Really?" She ask with a sad face. Suddenly, a Pokeball opened and Oshawott appeared on the table.

{Man, I'm hungry.} He said and walked over to the plate of apples. He grabbed one and took a bite out of it. He close his eyes and nodded with a smirk and the showing the apple off.

"You see. It taste better by itself." Iris said with a smile. She grabbed a apple and looked over to Axew. "Here you go Axew." She said.

{Hurray, apple!} Axew cheered. She tossed it over to him and he tried to grab it but it bounced off his nose and started to roll the the hill. Axew yelled for it and chased after the apple.

"Oh I'm sorry Axew! Iris yelled out while Axew continue the chase it. In the trees, the squirrle from before saw the apple roll down the hill and took flight after it.

{Lucky!} She yelled with joy. The apple reach the end of the hill and stop next to a rock. The squirrel landed right next to it and picked up the apple. Then she heard a yell from behind her. She turned around and saw a green dinosaur, two yellow mouses, a green snake, a blue otter, a pink puff ball, and two humans with one having a plate filled with apples.

"What Pokemon is that?" Kirby asked and took out his Pokedex.

 **Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air.**

Emolga tilted its head in confusion while staring at Kirby.

 _[Its a trainer?]_ She thought before she looked over to Iris and saw the apples. She looked at the green dinosaur then back at the apple she was holding.

 ** _Fantasy_**

 _{_ Here you go.} She said, giving a the apple to Axew. Axew gave a loud cheer when he got the apple and Iris walked up to Emolga.

"Wow, you are such a kind Pokemon. Here, take as many as you like." She said, kneeling down with the plate of apples and Emolga having a her mouth filled with apples.

 ** _Fantasy over._**

Emolga gave a small snicker underneath the apple and gave the trajner a adorable smile to the trainers and Pokemon. Ash and Iris smiled at the squirrel in Pokemon, Pikachu rubbed the back of his head, Echo tilted his head in confusion, Oshawott just awed with his hands above his hearts, Axew with a smiled at her, and Kirby and Eva with narrow eyes on her.

[' _I don't trust her.']_ Both Eva and Kirby thought because of different reasons. Kirby can't trust a cute face that easily and Eva think that she gonna play them. They watch Emolga walk up to Axew and passed him the apple.

{Here you go little guy.} She said. Axew grabbed the apple from her and looked at her with bright eyes.

{Thank you.} He said and started to eat the apple while she pet him with her tail.

"Wow Emolga, your such a nice Pokemon, here, takes some apples." Iris said with a smile. Emolga eye sparkled and was to take a apple when she heard a high pitch scream coming from above the hill and looked up with the rest and saw Bianca running the hill.

"Oh my Arceus! You are sooooo adorable!" Bianca said and picked up Emolga and started to nuzzle it. Emolga started to struggle against her grasp. Cilan then came down the hill and saw the Emolga in Bianca's arms.

{Let go of me!} "Emo!" Emolga yelled, but Bianca didn't listen to the Pokemon.

"Wow, it's a Emolga." Cilan said with a smile.

"I've decided that you'll be my Pokemon from today on Emolga." Bianca said with a smile. Emolga's eyes widen and struggle within her grasp.

{No! I don't want to be your Pokemon!} "Emo! Emo emo! Emo!" Emolga yelled.

"Isn't Emolga protesting Kirby?" Ash asked.

"It is, but in normal situation, you capture a Pokemon by battling it." Kirby answered.

{He right!} Pikachu said.

 _[That's no true. Zoey, Rammus, and Leon didn't battle us in order to capture them.]_ Echo thought but decided to keep it to himself. Suddenly he heard a soft chime from far away and he started to look around the place but found nothing around him.

"I'm counting on you Minccino!" Bianca yelled and tossed the Pokeball. What came out was a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokemon. It has scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It has large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It has large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its ears and tail have white tips and the tail is also long and particularly furry.

"A Minccino?" Kirby asked and pulled out his Pokedex.

 **Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty.**

"Huh, wonder how this is gonna turn out?" Kirby asked and saw Minccino glaring at Emolga.

"Alright, let's start! Minccino, DoubleSlap!" Bianca yelled. Minccino tailed turned bright white and swung it towards Emolga three times, who dodged them by side stepping but struggled with the last two.

"You won't get away that easily! Hyper Voice Minccino!" Bianca commanded. Minccino rolled up its ears and took a deep breath before yelling loudly towards Emolga, who covered her ears to avoid damage.

"Now, use Tickle!" Bianca ordered. Minccino jumped into action and started to swing his tails side to side, ready to tickle Emolga, who started to yell and release a harsh lightning bolt towards Minccino that spread towards the group.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody yelled.

"It's Emolga's Discharge attack!" Cilan yelled through the pain. Oshawott continue to admire Emolga and enjoyed the pain she gave him. Emolga ceased the attack and was surround with electricity. Everybody fell to the ground while Minccino cleaned itself with it's tail and glared at Emolga.

"I have to stop Emolga's movements! Use Attract!" Bianca ordered. Minccino held out his hands and winked at Emolga, releasing a series of hearts, but she retaliated with her own Attract and both hearts clashed together and overpowered Minccino's Attract, who left him shook at what happen.

"What?!" Bianca yelled in surprised.

"Is that Attract too?" Iris asked.

"And Emolga can use it too?!" Ash added.

"It seem so Ash." Kirby said. The hearts started to surround Minccino who stood there with a worried expression.

{MOVE!} A Pokemon yelled and pushed Minccino away and took the hearts instead. {SOOOOO PRETTY!} He yelled. HE started to get close to Emolga who just walked away from him.

"What!" Cilan, Iris, and Kirby yelled in surprise while Ash took out a Pokeball.

"Just what are you doing Oshawott? Return!" Ash yelled. He shot the beam and return Oshawott back inside his Pokeball and let Emolga jumped up to a tree branch.

"Wait, please don't run away." Bianca begged and chased her. She stopped and looked over to Minccino who was still in shock. "Minccino, return!" Bianca yelled and return him back inside his Pokeball. Axew saw her leave and pick up two apples and began to chase Emolga.

"Come back here!" Bianca yelled.

{Wait!} Axew yelled behind her.

"Axew, where are you going?" Iris asked and chased after Axew.

"Iris!" Cilan yelled.

"Wait!" Ash added, both following her behind.

{Well, they're gone. What should we do now Kir-} Eva was about to ask but didn't see the puff ball next to her but behind Ash. {Guess we'll go. Come on Echo!} Eva said. Echo nodded and was about to run when he heard the small chime and again and looked around again before running after Eva. He found Eva with Kirby, Ash, Pikachu, and Clian next to her and went next to Kirby.

{What happen?} He asked.

"Bianca went off to find food and feed it to Emolga while Iris took off with Axew so he can give Emolga a apple." Kirby answered.

{Oh, so what do we do?} Echo asked.

"We're going after them." Kirby said and looked up at Ash and Cilan who both smirked and nodded.

"Let's go!" Ash yelled and all sic of them started to run after them. They ran for awhile until the found Bianca sitting down, out of breath.

"Bianca! Are you alright?" Ash asked while running up to her and hold out her hand.

"You should give up already Bianca, she already escape." Kirby said. Bianca eyes turned determined and smacked Ash's hand away.

"No! I'll definitely get it! Just wait and see!" Bianca yelled. She stood back up and started to run again.

"I'll never give up! NEVER!" She yelled and ran into the forest.

"Bianca!" Ash yelled with his hand in the air and awkward face.

"This taste has become quite hot and exciting." Cilan said.

{She more determine than Ash.} Pikachu said with one ear down and a proud face.

"I'm not confident that she will get her." Kirby said and continue to walk ahead.

{She will learn to give to up eventually.} Eva said. She looked over to Echo and saw him looking around the area and made him question on what was he doing. {Come on Echo, they are leaving.} Eva said and chased after Kirby. Echo turned a bit gloom and decided to chase after Eva again while he continue to hear a small chime each time a minute passes. They continue to run and found Bianca kneeled down on the ground with a glum face and a burned Minccino in her hands.

"Two losses in a row." She said sadly.

"Bianca!" Kirby yelled.

* * *

Emolga was flying across a grass field with Axew below her and Iris behind her. Axew continue to chase and jumped up. He grabbed her leg and Emolga started to descend slowly and Iris saw them about to fall off the cliff. She ran down the cliff and grabbed both Pokemon before landing on a rock. The trio sighed before the rock they were on broke and slid them down the hill before hitting a tree.

"Ouch. Are you okay Axew and Emolga?" Iris asked.

{Yea.} Both answered. Iris grabbed Axew and put her in her hair before standing up and looking around her surroundings, with wild plants and mossy trees.

"Where are we?" She asked. Emolga flew up on top of Iris and looked around too. Suddenly, a screeching sound could be heard and made the trio nervous.

"What's that noise?" Iris asked. She looked behind her and saw multiple bright eyes and dark figures hanging off the tree. They appeared and revealed multiple Swoobats hanging off tree branches. "Swoobats! We fell into a Swoobat nest!" Iris yelled. The Swoobats open their wings and released multiple sound waves with Red, Green, and Blue aura.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Iris yelled with her ears covered. Emolga started to spark up and released a strong Discharge that shocked most of the Swoobats down from their branch but affected Iris and Axew as well.

{Go that way!} Emolga yelled at the paralyzed Iris, who started to walk with little stagger.

"I... I get it already." She said and started to walk to where Emolga pointed. Unknown to them, bright red eyes were watching them from afar with a soft chime coming from it before disappearing.

* * *

"Looks like she went down this hill." Cilan said.

"That looks like an extremely deep forest." Ash added.

{Hope they're okay.} Pikachu said.

"If we make one wrong move, we'll be in trouble." Kirby said

{Then what do we do?} Eva asked.

"Are you saying we should wait here?" Ash asked.

"That won't be necessary!" Bianca yelled. The group looked at Bianca and saw her carrying a giant leaf. "I have to get that Emolga, no matter what! Ash, Cilan, Kirby, Lets go! Bianca yelled. She jumped on the leaf and started to slid off the hill.

* * *

"I'd appreciate that you saved us Emolga, but I'd appreciated it if you didn't drag us into it." Iris said.

{Sorry.} Emolga apologized. Axew looked ahead and saw blue water ahead of them.

{Hey, look over there!} He yelled, getting their attention. They saw the water and they eyes brighten.

"A lake! Let's rest there for now." Iris said. They ran up to the lake and both Axew and Emolga got off of Iris and ran next to the lake. Emolga grab a bit of water and drank a bit of water before something splashed her. She looked over to Axew and saw him playing with the water. She threw her arms in the air and was about to yell but kept her mouth close. She sweat dropped for a bit before kept it to herself and use Hidden Power into the water to release her frustration. Axew awed at the attack before clapping for her with joy.

"She played with you by using Hidden Power. Isn't that great Axew?" Iris said.

{It is! Oh please do it again Emolga, please.} Axew begged her.

{Uhhh... fine.} She said with a smile and summon three orbs before releasing them into the water, creating a soft ripple in it.

"That's amazing, isn't Axew." Iris said.

{Yea, it's really cool!} Axew yelled.

{If you think that's impressive, watch this!} She said. She started to charge a Hidden Power and continue to charge it until it was strong and shot it in the water. It created a strong ripple ht is reach the end of the lake and shot up to the air, wetting the forest behind it.

"I think you over did it." Iris said. Suddenly, white eyes started to bright up again in the shadows of the forest. Both Iris and Emolga flinch while Axew remained impressed on what just happen. "Could it be those Swoobats from earlier?" She ask and multiple bats come out above the trees and started to fly towards them.

{Get away from us already.} Emolga yelled. She started to charge up electricity and shot it towards the group of Swooats while Iris grabbed Axew and ran towards the forest.

"Come on Emolga, let's escape while they are paralyzed." She said. Emolga seized the attack and flew towards Iris while the Swoobats recovered and stated to chase them with one behind. While the last Swoobat recovered late, it started to fly towards the group until vines popped out of the a bush and wrapped around the Swoobat and dragged it inside the bush.

{HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING Let me...}

{Sleep.} It said and sprayed powder on top of the Swoobat and it fell asleep inside the bush. The vine around him let him go and a soft chime was heard again while running after the group.

* * *

Kirby, Echo, Eva, Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, and Bianca were hiding behind a tree while watching a bush move very loudly.

"I think there's something in that bush." Ash said.

{Obviously.} Pikachu said.

"I'm sure that it's Emolga." Bianca said.

"I don't think Emolga would be inside a bush." Kirby said.

"It must be a bigger Pokemon." Cilan added.

"No, there's no doubt! Pignite, it's your turn now!" Bianca said. She went out of the tree and tossed a Pokeball again. A bipedal, pig-like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. It has a chubby body that is orange with brown bands around its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. Yellow bands encircle its wrists, and swirled yellow designs bulge from its chest. It has a red pig-like nose, pointed ears, and two pointed teeth that protrude from its lower jaw. Its hands have two claws each, while its feet have only a single nail.

{I got this!} Pignite yelled. Kirby tilted his head and took out his Pokedex.

 **Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases.**

 _'Pignite is a Fire/Fighting type, wonder how is this gonna work out.'_ Kirby thought.

"Flamethrower!" Bianca ordered. Pignite jumped up and shot a powerful Flamethrower on the bush. When it was engulf in flames, a screech was heard from the bush.

"Wait a second!" Kirby yelled while taking a step back.

"That voice sounds like..." Cilan said. The shriek continue util it sweep it's head through the flames and glared at the group, Bianca flinch at what she saw along with the rest of the group,

"I knew it." Kirby said.

"It's a Scolipede." Ash said. It showed a Scolipede glaring at them with a fire aura behind it.

"RUN FOR IT!" Kirby yelled and started to run with Echo and Eva beside him. Ash, Cilan and Pikachu ran behind him with Bianca and Pignite behind them while the Scolipede started to chase them.

* * *

Swoobats were flying around the area while Iris, Axew, and Emolga were hiding behind a rock in a cave.

"I didn't think that they'd would follow us all the way here. We should keep hiding and wait or them to leave." Iris said.

{Sure, why not.} Emolga said.

{Sure, why not.} Axew copied.

{What?} She question.

{What?} She answered with joy.

{Ah well.} She said with a smile.

* * *

The Scolipede was looking for the seven intruders that attacked them while they were behind it, hiding behind trees with their teeth tight and worried about the Pokemon finding them.

"Somehow, we were able to escape." Ash said.

{Yea.} Pikachu said. Cilan looked around but couldn't find Kirby.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kirby?" Cilan asked.

"Over here." Kirby said. He popped out of bright green leafs with Eva and Echo before they disappeared. "Thanks Eva." Kirby gratitude.

{Your welcome.} She said. They started to walk again and found a tree shaking a lot.

"This time, it's got to be Emolga since it's up a tree. I'm sure of it!" Bianca said.

"Are you sure?" Kirby asked.

{It shaking more violently for Emolga to be up there.} Echo said.

"It don't think she's up there." Ash said.

"And the leaves are shaking more violently than what Emolga taste would be like." Cilan added.

"I'm just sure she's up there! Minccino, go!" Bianca said with confidence and threw a Pokeball. The Pokeball opened and revealed Minccino coming out. "Hyper Voice!" She ordered and Minccino rolled his ears ups before blasting a strong sound wave on the tree. Everybody covered their ears and when it ended, a giant yellow spider came down from the tree with a menacing glare.

"What Pokemon is that." Kirby said with his eyes very wide.

"It a Galvantula!" Ash yelled. Kirby took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokemon. Galvantula attacks its prey by shooting electrically-charged threads and its front mandibles can hold down opponents.**

"Why isn't it Emolga." Bianca cried before Galvantula started to Discharge at them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody yelled and fell to the ground a bit burned. The Galvantula started to walk away leaving them shock at the experience they just had.

* * *

Multiple Swoobats were talking to each other when Three Swoobats left the group to find the missing member and the rest turned around to face the cave.

"They're still there. Man, they're pesky." Iris said with a frown.

{They are.} Emolga responded.

{What do we do?} Axew asked. The Swoobats formed a plan and started to get in groups before started creating a loud noise that created Red, Green, and Blue sound waves. In the cave. Iris, Axew, and Emolga covered their ears in a lot of pain.

"PLEASE! STOP!" She yelled and grabbed both Pokemon then ran out of the cave, only to get surrounded by Swoobats. "Oh no!" She yelled while all Swoobats and shot a strong electric beam at them from their ears, separating Iris and Axew from Emolga. "Guess we have no choice but to battle them." Iris said.

{Right! Hidden Power!} Emolga yelled and charged up three orbs and tossed them in front of the Swoobat group. Iris took out a Pokeball from her sleeve and smirked.

"I'm counting on you today Excadrill!" Iris yelled. She tossed the Pokeball and a drill like Pokemon came out but fell to the ground with the same shape with the Swoobats looking at it confuse. "So it's hopeless after all, even in times like this?" Iris asked. The Swoobats continue to stare at the drill before they glared at Iris, but Emolga flew in front of them and released multiple hearts towards the group of Swoobats. It affected most of the Swoobats and became infatuated while only three remained aggressive.

"Oh yea. Attract doesn't work if the Pokemon is the same gender." Iris said. They scanned the amount of Pokemon that became attract until the drill stood up and revealed the Subterrene Pokemon infatuated with Emolga too.

"Why are you infatuated by Emolga too Excadrill? Return." She said and returned the Pokemon back inside his Pokeball. Emolga was posing on top of a rock when she became surrounded by the Female Swoobats. She glared at them and started to release electricity from her hands.

* * *

{Come on guys, he's got to be around here somewhere.} A Swoobat said to two other Swoobats who kept looking around.

{Where is that Swoobat?} One of them asked. Then they heard a snore and followed it and heard a soft chime.

{You heard that?} The Swoobat asked but was suddenly grabbed with two vines and was pulled behind the bush. Both Swoobats turned around and saw their friend missing.

{Something here.} One of them said.

{And it taking us one by one.} The other said. They got back to back and looked around before they heard a soft chime from somewhere. They looked around again until vines came out and grabbed the next one and left one last Swoobat alone without anybody to help him.

{SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE MAN YOU ARE!} Swoobat yelled. Swoobat kept looking around until he felt something grab him and pulled him out of the bush.

{AGH!} He cried and opened his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw three Swoobats asleep and a strange dinosaur like Pokemon with a green bulb on his back. {What are you!} He yelled. The dinosaur smirked before releasing light blue powder.

{Sleep.} He said and the bat Pokemon started to close his eyes slowly before he fell asleep. He let him fall on top of his friend and started to drag them towards the group they were suppose to be in.

* * *

"Emolga is right ahead. Just believe in me." Bianca said with confidence. Kirby and Ash shared the same look before they nodded.

"Believing is fine and all, but I don't want to encounter any more dangerous Pokemon." Ash said.

"And we have to be more careful if those Pokemon are strong." Kirby added. Then Electricity came from close by and Everybody turned their attention there.

"What's that?" Cilan asked.

"Maybe it's Galvantula Discharge again, just ignore it and lets keep going." Bianca said. Ash and Cilan stared for awhile and notice the electricity,

"It's Emolga's Discharge." Cilan said.

What?" Bianca asked.

* * *

Emolga was releasing multiple electricity towards the female Swoobats and affecting Iris and Axew as well with the attack.

"Just hang in there Emolga." Iris said, hugging Axew tightly who nodded. Emolga seized the attack and was breathing heavily and the three female Swoobats fell to the ground and the infatuated males gain their conscious back.

"The males recovered from Attract!" Iris yelled. The males got together ad were about to begin using Round again when two lighting bolt struck the group strongly.

"Nice work Echo." Kirby said.

"Iris, Axew, are you guys okay?" Ash asked. Pikachu and Echo fell back to the ground and gave each other a high five.

"Guys." Iris said with a smile. They slid down the hill and ran next to Iris while Bianca ran towards Emolga.

"Emolga! Here you are." She said and tried to grab her but she flied away and landed on a different rock. Ash looked at the angry Pokemon and took out his Pokedex.

"What are these Pokemon." Ash asked.

 **Swoobat, the Courting Pokemon and the evolved form of Woobat. Swoobat can fire a variety of sound waves from the holes of their noses, some powerful enough to break rocks.**

"The evolved form of Woobat?" Kirby asked.

"Just leave the rest to us." Ash said. He looked over to Kirby who nodded and looked over to Echo.

"I'm counting on you Pikachu/Echo." Both of them said and both Pikachu got in front of them before a Pokeball open and Oshawott appeared.

{I got this!} Oshawott said with a smirk and grabbed his shell to pose with it.

"Oshawott!" Ash yelled. Oshawott looked over to Emolga and winked at her.

{Just watch me!} He said and she sweat dropped at the act until a Swoobat shot a beam at him and struck him down.

"What are you doing?! Oshawott, Return!" Ash yelled and return Oshawott back inside his Pokeball. The Swoobats took the chance to use Psychic on both Pikachu and tossed them away.

"Echo!/Pikachu!" Both Ash and Kirby yelled and grabbed their Pikachu. One of the Swoobat's raised it's wings and it started to use a strong Round attack on them. Everybody covered their ears in pain.

"I-is this Round?" Bianca asked.

"It's a move which increases in richness and sharpness if used by a swarm." Cilan said. Both Kirby and Ash were holding Echo and Pikachu in their hands covering their ears while taking the attack themselves.

"Isn't there anyway to stop this!" Ash yelled.

"I don't know." Kirby answered. Suddenly, a soft chime was heard in the distance that made each Swoobat stop attacking and look around the area. The group looked around as well when Echo and Pikachu finally woke up and looked at their trainer.

{What's wrong?} Echo asked. Kirby and Eva turned their attentions to Echo.

{Echo are you okay?} Eva asked. Echo nodded and jumped off of Kirby hands and looked over to Pikachu, who jumped off Ash's hands and looked around too. Echo was about to speak when he heard a strong chime from behind them and looked above.

{Frenzy Plant.} A voice whispered. Suddenly, the ground started to shake very violently and multiples tree roots started to come out of the ground and head towards the Swoobats.

"What going on?" Ash asked. It struck them multiple times before they panicked and flew away from the group. The tree roots started to go back into the ground and a soft growl was heard behind them and they looked up. They saw a dark figure from above and it had bright red eyes. It looked at Echo for awhile before walking away back inside the forest and left them stunned at what just happen while Echo continue to look up the hill wondering who was that Pokemon.

"We're saved." Iris said with a smile.

{We survived!} Emolga cheered and used Discharged on the trainers who fell to the ground again. Emolga looked around before shrugging and flew away from them with a smile.

* * *

 **Late in the Afternoon.**

"Aw, I couldn't get that Emolga in the end." Bianca said in disappointment. Everybody went back on top of the hill where they left their stuff to grabbed them and put it up.

"Isn't that a good thing Bianca? If you caught it, you'd be hit with Discharge again." Ash said.

{He's right, Emolga doesn't like you that much.} Pikachu added.

"Hmm, I guess your right. I'll give up now." Bianca said with a smile.

"Are you guys hungry?" Cilan asked, getting four nods from them. "I'll make you the best meal I can make for a nice dinner." Cilan said.

"All right! So we get to eat Cilan's meals again, right?" Bianca asked with excitement.

{Let me join in!} Emolga cheered and flew towards Iris's hand and landed with a smile.

"Emolga?" Both Kirby and Ash reacted with question while Bianca remained shock.

"I think it's taken a liking to you and Axew, Iris." Ash said.

"What? Really?" Iris asked her. Emolga cheered with a smile along with Axew and another cheer came from her."Okay." Iris smiled and put Emolga on the table and took out a Pokeball. "Welcome to my team Emolga." Iris said and tapped her with a Pokeball.

"What?! Without a battle?!" Bianca yelled in frustration before becoming sad.

 **1...2...3...PING!**

"I caught a Emolga!" Iris cheered with Axew by her side. Bianca cried a bit but let it go afterwards and ate a bit of Cilan's cook before night time came and they fell asleep.

* * *

Inside a tent, a Pikachu remained awake with a ton of questions in his head and got out of the tent. He walked for a while before he climbed up a tree and closed his eyes with his ears up high. He continue to listen to the night sound when he heard a soft chime from the forest and he shot his eyes open. He jumped off the tree and ran towards the forest without realizing that someone was watching him from inside a tent.

Echo continue to run into the forest with each chime that he heard and tried to follow the sound to find the person he was hoping to find.

 _[It can't be.]_ Echo thought. The memory of the tree roots attacking the Swoobats replayed in his mind and the red eyes that kept staring at him before going back inside the forest. Echo continue to run until he heard the chime getting stronger and ran fast towards it without stopping. He saw two small shadows ahead of him and Echo stopped in place before hiding behind a tree and climb on top of it. He walk on the branches and continue to get close to the two shadows when he heard the chime near them and Echo looked down on them. What he saw made his eyes water completely and jump off the branch. He didn't land properly but scramble back to his feet and ran towards the shadow figures.

{Blade!} He yelled. The shadow turned around with a bell chiming on his back and revealed the tiny dinosaur. Blade eyes watered when he saw Echo with his own eyes and ran up to him.

{Pikachu?} He yelled back before both got close and gave each other a hug.

{Blade, I don't- I can't- your here! Your actually here! I'm not dreaming or anything like that, am I?} Echo asked. Blade went back on four feet and smiled at Echo.

{I hope not, because it took me too long to find you Pikachu.} he answered with tears falling off his face. Echo couldn't help but cry too and hugged Blade at the spot. He looked at his Bulb that had the bell wrapped around it and smiled.

{You kept the Soothe Bell I gave you.} Echo said. The Bulbasaur broke the hug and got out a vine to touch the bell.

{Like you said, it will connected us together. Each time I'm about to go to sleep I hear two small chime from far away that I thought I was going crazy, but I figured out that it was the connection that you created with me and Chepi so that our bells can bring us together one day again.} Blade said. Echo tilted his head a bit in confusion, but remembered about the time he looked into Blade's eyes and saw what he experience. {Anyways, let me introduce you to Rose.}

{Rose?} He asked.

{She's a Pokemon I saved from a trainer who was abusing her with his torturing methods. When I made it, It was night and I went inside a builder where I found her on the ground with her arms and legs chained to a wall. The trainer found me and was about to capture me but I knocked the trainer out and saved Rose from him. She told me that her trainer was a cruel to the others Pokemon, so what I did was help the others as well by grabbing their Pokeball and running with her on me. I got to the Pokemon Center and got Nurse Joy's attention when I walked in. She took Rose and examined her along with me and the rest of the Pokemon that were inside their Pokeballs. She told me who did this and I luckily showed her the trainers ID and he got arrested by Officer Jenny. She took the Pokemon and release them back into the wild while Rose stayed with me and I left with her.} Blade explained. Echo tilted his head before he saw a Pokemon his size. She was a humanoid Pokemon with a white body. It has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face is covered by light-blue hair that resembles a bowl cut. There are two flat, orange horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. Echo gave a smile at the Pokemon and extended his paw.

{I'm Echo.} he said. The Pokemon looked at his paw for awhile then looked at Bulbasaur, who nodded with a smile and the Pokemon put her hand on his Paw.

{I'm Rose.} She said timidly while shaking his paw. Blade smiled before he walked next to Rose and looked at Echo.

{I'm glad that you aren't hurt Echo, and I'm also glad that you escape too.} Blade said.

{I didn't escape. I came to see you and ask if you wanted to join my trainer's team.} Echo said. Blade smile turned into a frown while Rose started to shake.

{What do you mean?} Blade asked.

{I have an awesome trainer that cooks for us, that groom us,train with us, and can even understand us.} Echo said. Blade shook his head and glared at him.

{A trainer isn't suppose to train with his Pokemon Pikachu, and they can't especially understand us!} Blade yelled.

{I'm not Pikachu anymore Blade. I'm Echo now.} Echo said with a sad face.

{I don't understand. Are you telling me to be captured by a human!} Blade yelled. Echo flinched at the mention of human and shifted his eyes.

{I wouldn't call him a human.} Echo said with a smile. Blade glare broke along with Rose shaking.

{What do you mean?} Blade asked.

"What he means, is that I'm not human." A voice said. They turned around and saw the Pink Puff Ball himself.

{Kirby.} Echo cheered and ran to him.

"There you are Echo, I been looking for you. You had me worried that you abandoned us pal." Kirby said. He pet Echo on the head and looked at Blade. "What Pokemon are you two?" Kirby asked and took out his Pokedex and pointed it on Rose first.

 **Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.**

He saw that it was a different color and had a few scars around her but pointed at Blade next.

 **Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokemon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild.**

Kirby put up his Pokedex and looked at both Pokemon then at the sky.

"Come on Echo, we have to get back to the camp site." Kirby said and was about to leave when he felt Echo grab him.

{Aren't you going to ask Blade and Rose to join our team, Kirby?} Echo asked. Kirby looked at him for awhile then at Blade.

"The problem isn't that they don't trust humans, is that they don't trust trainers." Kirby said, continuing to walk away. Both Rose and Blade looked at each other before Blade nodded at her and stepped up.

{Kirby wait.} Blade requested. Kirby stop and looked at Blade with curiosity.

"What is it, Blade?" Kirby asked.

{If what Echo said is true, then I want ask a question and make three request.} He said. Kirby thought about it then nodded. {Okay, first, I'll ask my question. How are you able to understand me?} Blade asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain that Blade, but I only know that I've possibly been blessed by Arceus himself to help me understand you guys." Kirby said with a unsure face. Blade stared at him for awhile then nodded.

{Alright, now I will tell you my request.} Blade said and Kirby nodded. {My first request is that you help us find Chepi.} he requested. Kirby looked over to Echo who nodded.

"What Pokemon is he?" Kirby asked, causing Blade and Echo to glare at him.

 _{SHE'S_ a Eevee.} Blade growled. Kirby took a step back while taking out his Pokedex and searched the Pokemon.

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee is a unique Pokemon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving.**

"Okay, next request." Kirby said.

{My second request is that if there any Pokemon, and I MEAN ANY POKEMON, in danger, I want you to help them!} Blade said. Kirby glared at Blade and simply nodded. Blade sighed before he looked at Rose and sighed. {My third request is a deal.} Blade said. Kirby got interested and listen. {If you beat me, I'll join your team along with Rose, but If I win, I want you to release Echo.} Blade said. Kirby took off his hat and took out two orbs.

"Okay, do you want to battle here or in a open area?" Kirby asked.

{Here, if it's alright.} Blade said. Echo looked at Kirby before running towards Rose and dragged her away. Kirby just smirked at Blade before eating both orbs.

 **Transformation in progress.**

 **Kirby jumped up into the air before spinning really fast with leaves surrounding him. The leaves started to break and revealed a Kirby with a hat made out of leafs and gave a confident smile. Suddenly, a skull appeared on the helmet and the bright green leaves slowly turned purple, allowing him to transform into Grass/Poison Kirby. (Poison and Leaf combined.)**

 **Transformation complete.**

Kirby opened his eyes and gave a smirk towards Blade.

"Ready when you are." He said and Blade did the same. Blade jumped in the air and glared at Kirby.

{Vine Whip!} He yelled and release two vine and launch them towards Kirby who dodge to the side and started to run up to Blade with his arm growing spikes.

"Needle Arm!" Kirby yelled and swung his spiky arm onto him. He landed the punch and launch Blade in the air but didn't expect the next thing. A small seed was launch from Blades bulb and landed on Kirby's head. Vine came out of the seed and surrounded Kirby in it.

"What is this?!" Kirby asked. Suddenly, a bright red flash surrounded Kirby causing his pain and a green aura surrounded the Bulbasaur.

{Leech Seed.} Blade said with a smirk. Rose and Echo watched from far away with Echo holding her hand. She felt his paw tightening up and looked up. She saw him shaking a bit and felt a course of memories hit her. Most of them Blade using Leech Seed on him and defeating him after a certain amount of time has passed with other moves after that. Rose didn't know what to do but she simply hugged Echo to calm him down. Echo eyes widen then stop shaking while feeling Rose hug him. They continue to watch the battle and saw Kirby glaring at Blade.

"I won't go down so easily Blade!" Kirby yelled and started to surround himself in leaves. "Leaf Storm!" Kirby yelled and created a leaf barrier before blowing it towards Blade.

{Seed Bomb!} Bulbasaur yelled and started to release seed around him and exploded the Leaf Storm away from him. The Leech Seed took affect again and left Kirby with the same amount of stamina as Bulbasaur. {Time to end this!} Bulbasaur yelled. He took a step forward and took a deep breath. He feet started to steam up with power and lifted them. Echo eyes widen and remembered the attack from the past.

{Frenzy-

Plant}! Both Echo and Blade said together and Bulbasaur stomped his feet onto the ground making it shake violently and multiple tree roots came out of the ground and started to aim towards Kirby.

"Cross Blade!" Kirby yelled and ripped out two leaves from his helmet and both enhanced into a Purple and Green sword. The roots went straight towards Kirby who cut them up and started to run towards Blade while blocking most roots with his blades. Blade kept still and was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He looked up and saw Kirby in front of him and cross both blade in front on him to create a powerful knockout combination. Blade flew across the area and landed with with swirls in his eyes. Kirby transformation reverted and went back to normal while the Leech Seed around him wilted and broke down. Echo and Rose awed at the victory while Kirby walked up to Blade with a Sitrus Berry,

"Here." Kirby said. He put the berry in front him and Blade ate it whole in one bite before getting up.

{Thank you.} Blade said.

"And welcome to the team." Kirby said with a small smile. He looked at the sky again and notice the sun was coming up. Kirby closed his eyes before he looked over to Echo and Rose. "Come on guys, we have to make it to camp before the guys and Eva wakes up." Kirby said with a smile. Echo nodded and walk towards Kirby with Rose wrapped around him while Blade walked behind Kirby with a frown.

* * *

They made it back to the camp site and Kirby went up to his bag and grabbed two Pokeballs.

"Come on guys." Kirby said. Rose went up to Kirby and tapped the Pokeball with her hand. Before the ball sucked her in, she looked at Kirby and gave him a smile.

{Thank you.} She said and went inside the Pokeball.

 **1...2...3...PING!**

"Welcome to the team Rose." Kirby said before the ball minimized and was teleported. Blades eyes widen and grabbed Kirby with his vines really fast.

{WHAT HAPPEN TO HER!} Blade yelled. Kirby had small dot eyes and blank two times before realizing what happen just now.

"Ca-calm down Blade. Rose is with my sister and Rammus right now." Kirby said. Blade narrowed his eyes at him before he sighed and let go of him.

{Fine.} He said and closed his eyes, but didn't felt the Pokeball whats so ever. He looked at Kirby and glared at him. {Why aren't you catching me!} He yelled. Kirby stared at Blade for awhile before he sighed.

"I'm not catching you because I know you don't want to be captured." Kirby said. Blade stared at Kirby for awhile with a confuse glance.

{What do you mean. You won the battle, I belong to you now.} Blade said with disgust. Echo eyes darken before he walked up to Blade and slapped him across his face.

{Blade, why don't you get that Kirby won't treat you like that! He won't capture because he knows that you hate the idea of being captured.} Echo said. Blade looked at Echo for awhile before he walked up to Kirby.

{Is that true?} Blade asked. Kirby nodded and took out a Pokeball.

"I won't capture you, it's your option if you want me to capture you." Kirby said. Blade looked at the Pokeball before he released a vine a poked it. The Pokeball opened up and he was about to be sucked in but he turned around and gave Echo a smile.

{He is different.} He simply said before he went inside the Pokeball.

 **1...2...3...PING!**

"Welcome to the team Blade." Kirby said with a smile. The ball minimized and it was teleported next. Kirby smiled and looked over to Echo, who had a small frown and walking ahead. "What's wrong?" Kirby asked.

{I hope Chepi is okay.} Echo answered. Kirby walked up to him and patter his head.

"Don't worry Echo, I'm sure we'll find her." Kirby said with confidence. Echo looked at Kirby before he gave him a smile and fell on top of him. Kirby grabbed Echo and felt him sleeping on top of him and Kirby smiled. "Good night Echo." Kirby said and waited outside until the others wake up.

* * *

 _ **Spark: That's it.**_

 ** _Rick: (So Blade is with them now.)_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Yep_**

 **Lucky: B-but what about Chepi?**

 _ **Pikachu564: I won't spoil it, but she will reunite with Echo and Blade before Kirby gets his eight badge.**_

 _ **Rick: (What a hint.)**_

 _ **Spark: Shut up.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: We'll see you in the next chapter. PEACE!**_

 _ **Spark: Remember to Follow.**_

 _ **Rick: (Favorite.)**_

 **Lucky: And Review please.**


	20. Mystery Eggs

**_Pikachu564: Small Chapter._**

 ** _Spark: What do you mean?_**

 ** _Pikachu564: You'll see._**

 ** _Rick: (Alright, play the chapter.)_**

 ** _Spark: Where's Lucky?_**

 ** _Pikachu564: She is sleeping on her bed._**

 ** _Spark: Oh. *Sheds a tiny tear.*_**

 ** _Rick: (Oh man up.) *Walks up to a couch and sleeps on it.*_**

 ** _Spark: You got a point._**

 ** _{DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Mystery Eggs.**

 **Narrator Guy: With three new captures in the group. Kirby, Ash and the group continue their journey to Nimbasa City, but little did they know that they are in store of a surprise.**

The gang was eating their dinner peacefully with the sun dropping before Pikachu looked up at the sky and saw a half sphere house with three rockets underneath them heading their way.

{What the?} "Pika?" Pikachu question. It was enough to get Ash's attention and he looked over to Pikachu.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu looked at Ash before he looked back at the house and pointed at it.

{What's that thing?} "Pikachu." He said. Ash followed the point and saw the house before he stood up really fast with his eyes wide.

"What's that!" He yelled. Iris and Cilan flinched at Ash's yelled and looked at above. Kirby tilted his head and looked in the sky as well and everybody saw the floating house coming towards them. Kirby blinked twice before standing up with a sweat dropped and started to walk towards it. Cilan saw Kirby walking towards it which made him confuse.

"Kirby?" He question. Ash and Iris looked at Cilan first before they looked over to Kirby who continue to walk with Echo and Eva by his side. They stopped behind the shadow and looked and to watch his own house descend to the ground and land in front of him. The group remained confuse until the door open to reveal a yellow Kirby with pink hair with a pink bow and the word "Vi" imprinted on her right cheek.

"Yo." Vi said with a smile while Kirby had an annoyed look.

"Why didn't you warn me that you were gonna come?" Kirby asked. Vi had a grinned and ran up to him.

"What's wrong, can't your big sis just pay a small visit to you little bro?" She asked. Kirby grunted before he pushed her away.

"Don't call me little!" Kirby yelled and Vi simply laughed before she saw the group walking behind Kirby.

"Well I'll be a son of a gun. You made some friend." Vi said and walked up to the three. The three looked at Vi with curiosity and saw her smile at them.

"Nice to meet ya guys. I'm Vi, Kirby's older sister." She said with a grin. They were surprised at her introduction but they smiled.

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash said.

{Nice to meet ya.} Pikachu said with his shoulder.

"I'm Iris and this is my partner Axew." She introduced.

{Hi.} Axew said with a smile.

"And I'm Cilan." He introduced himself with a bow. Vi looked at him awkward before she laughed and looked over to Kirby.

"This guy is too formal." She said and everybody flinch at what she said. She looked at them before she smiled. "You guys can rest inside the house for now. I need to talk to my brother. Oh, and don't break anything, OR ELSE!" She said before she walked to Kirby and dragged him inside the house. Ash, Iris and Cilan remained stunned before they looked at each other and walked inside the house. Deep in the house, Vi let go of Kirby while Eva and Echo were next to him.

{Explain.} Eva said.

"I need you to do me a favor." She said. Kirby tilted his head in confusion while both Eva and Echo looked at each other with curiosity.

"What do you want?" Kirby asked. Vi looked at both Pokemon and sighed.

"I need you to take care of these three eggs." She said. Kirby eyes widen along with Eva while Echo tilted his head. The first egg was mostly green, with a cream colored bottom and three red spots near the bottom. The second egg is a lime green egg with red beads around it with one giant leaf markings on top of it. The last egg was blue with red triangles on it. Kirby got closed to them and touch the green one first before he looked at Vi.

"Why should I take care of them?" Kirby asked in curiosity.

"These eggs have been abandon by their own family due to... a incident." Vi said. Kirby looked at the eggs for awhile before he put his bag in front of him and opened it. He grabbed one egg and looked at Vi.

"Do you have the incubators ready?" Kirby asked. Vi smirked and took out three incubators from a box behind her.

"Right here." She said. Kirby looked at the eggs for awhile before putting them inside the incubator one by one and placed them inside his void backpack. Vi sighed before she reached out to her brother and brought him close. "Thanks bro. Now come on, we have guest waiting in the room." Vi said and Kirby smiled. When they got out, they saw vines going from one room to another

"Please stop!" Ash yelled. Kirby and Vi ran inside the room and saw a Bulbasaur using Vine Whip to keep the human from both him and Rose.

"Blade!" Kirby called out. Blade looked to his left and found Kirby with Vi next to him. Blade withdrew his vines and ran over to Kirby with Rose on top of him.

{Kirby! What are these humans doing here!} Blade spat out.

"I'm sorry Blade, I forgot to warn you." Kirby said with a small frown. Blade glared at Ash, Iris and Cilan before he smack his lips and looked at Kirby.

{Is there a place we can rest?} Blade asked. Kirby looked over to Vi who stared at both Pokemon for awhile and gave both a smile.

"Of course, I'll lead you guys to a room." Vi said and started to walk with Blade and Rose behind her and Kirby sighed before he ran over to the Living Room and both Pikachu and Axew on the chair while Ash, Iris and Cilan were behind the couch.

"Are you guys okay?" Kirby asked.

"Yea, we're fine, but what was that about?" Ash asked.

"Yea, that Bulbasaur was too aggressive to us." Iris said.

"That Bulbasaur taste was too spicy too be serene." Cilan commented. Kirby sighed before he explained everything about Blade and Rose's problem and they nodded with understanding.

"Now I see." Cilan said.

"But isn't Blade suppose to get accustom to humans, now that he's going to travel with you?" Iris asked.

"I can't do that. I have to get Blade to understand that not all humans are bad. I can start with you, but it seems he got the wrong idea since you entered the house." Kirby said. He took off his hat and grabbed four Pokeballs before releasing them. "Take a rest guys." Kirby said. All four Pokemon got out in a orderly fashion. First was Leon, who immediately ran towards a shelf and carefully watch the items and started to move them little by little. Second was Helios, who looked around before he crawled towards a window and rested under the sunlight. Third was Sky, who flew towards a coat rack and rested on the branch. Lastly was Zoey, who looked around before she immediately smiled and ran somewhere else. Echo and Eva ran on top of a couch with Kirby behind them before he sat on it.

"Finally, I get to relax." Kirby said with a smile before he heard a loud crash, catching everyone's attention and causing Kirby to grunt. "Spoke too soon." He said and got off the chair. Ash, Iris and Cilan got off too and followed Kirby to a room. Kirby opened the door and found Rammus backed up in a corner with a red face and Zoey in front of him.

"What's going on?" Kirby asked. Zoey turned around and Rammus took this as a chance and ran towards Kirby before he got behind him.

{Help me out Kirby!} Rammus yelled and Kirby stared at him before his eyes shifted over to Zoey.

"What are you doing." Kirby asked.

{Aw, I only wanted to tease him Kirby, no harm done.} Zoey said. Rammus turned crimson and glared at her.

{You think I was hatched yesterday! You freaking tried to kiss me in my sleep!} Rammus yelled. Zoey snickered at his reaction then walked up to Kirby.

{But I missed you so much, my honey-bunny.} Zoey said. Rammus reach beyond red before he ran away.

{You're insane!} Rammus yelled. Zoey snickered and ran after him. They went inside the living room and Rammus started to throw stuff at her with Leon catching each item and placing them back fast. In the end, Rammus fell down with exhaustion and Zoey got on top of him with a smile. Rammus grunted before he fell asleep with Zoey on top of him with a smile.

{Good Night Rammus.} Zoey said with a smile before she sleep on top of him. Kirby looked over to the gang and saw them laughing a bit in the inside on Rammus's reaction too and Kirby couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess we got nothing else to do but rest for today." Kirby said. The gang nodded before they walked out of the house and fell asleep inside their tents while Kirby stayed inside and fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

 **Morning.**

"Thanks you Kirby for filling my request." Vi said with a smile and looked behind him. "And you guys make sure to take care of my brother." Vi said with a smirk.

"Of course we will." Ash said.

"Just leave it to us." Iris added.

"Alright, I'll see you later Kirby." Vi said and was about to walk inside the house.

"Vi." Kirby called her out. Vi turned around and saw Kirby with a smile. "Take care of Leon, Zoey, and Rammus please." Kirby said. Vi gave him a smirk and patted his head.

"Don't worry little bro, besides, you can switch them any time you want." Vi said before she went inside the house and started to blast off. The gang watch the house disappear before Kirby turned to them and gave them a nod. They started to walk down the path to Nimbasa City.

* * *

 _ **Spark: It was short.**_

 _ **Rick. (Shut up already.)**_

 _ **Spark: ...**_

 _ **Rick: (Sorry, got carried away.)**_

 _ **Spark: Right. Alright, remember to leave a Follow.**_

 _ **Rick: (Favorite.)**_

 _ **Spark: And Review.**_

 _ **Both: Bye.**_


	21. Trip VS Kirby

**_Spark: A new chapter!_**

 ** _Rick: (Where's Pikachu564?)_**

 **Lucky:** **H-he went back to school.**

 _ **Rick: (The hell is school?)**_

 _ **Spark: Its a human thing.**_

 _ **Rick: (I see... so Lucky, any new comments?)**_

 **Lucky: Two... fr-from Zhengofett.**

 _ **Rick: (Read them out then.)**_

 **Lucky: Right.**

 **Zhengofett #1:** **I'm sorry for spoiling it for you, I'll tell master immediately. *Bows***

 _ **Rick:** ***Whispers to Spark.*** **(Should I tell her that Pikachu hates being called a master?)**_

 _ **Spark: *Imagines Lucky fully evolved while wearing a maid costume and started to drool a bit from his fantasy.***_

 _ **Rick: *He sweat dropped at the act while shaking his head and sighed.* (Idiot.)**_

 **Lucky: Zhengofett #2: Master has done it already so everything is alright now.**

 ** _Rick: *Looks over to Spark who started to have a nose bleed and saw Lucky panicking and ran inside a room to get tissues for him.* (*Sigh* Enjoy the chapter.)_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: Trip VS Kirby.**_

 **Narrator Voice: After experiencing Litwick stealing life energy from trainers in a haunted house, Axew mastering Dragon Rage, Finding Oshawott's scalchop and figuring out his problem with Aqua jet, helping a Cottonee with love, and meeting a Elgyem. Kirby, Ash, and friend decided to rest for awhile while Cilan creates a meal for the group.**

A table was set up with plates and utensils on it with Pikachu, Axew, and Pansage on the table. Behind the table was a smooth flat rock with Kirby on the bottom of the stack with a bubble on his nose blowing then deflating. Echo on top of him with his ears down and lightly humming, and Eva on top of Echo with a small smile as they enjoy the small sunlight hitting them.

"Today secrete ingredient is a relaxing forest breeze carrying the smell of fresh grass. Along with a nice sunlight shining through the trees. Can you feel it too Pansage?" Cilan asked with a relaxed face. The three Pokemon raised their hand while letting out a small sigh and Pansage agreeing with Cilan. Cilan looked over to Kirby and smiled at the group relaxing on the rock. "This is truly a dish filled with forest essences." Cilan said with a lot of passion before it was broken by a cheer.

"Yahoo!" Ash cheered while swinging on a vine.

"Yipee!" Iris followed up swing after Ash. Kirby's bubble popped and he slowly opened his eyes to look up at the tree and Cilan was just looking a bit annoyed.

"Kirby, Cilan, come and join us!" Ash yelled.

"Why don't we do it together." Iris said. Eva and Echo woke up after both yells and got off of each other and Kirby got up. The Pokemon and Kirby watched Iris and Ash swing back and forth while Cilan ignored them by mixing the soup he was making. They kept swing until leaves started to fall off the tree and one landed on top of the soup.

"Ah!" Cilan gasp. She started to shake a bit with a annoyed face.

"Will...you...guys... STOP IT!" Cilan yelled and pulled the spoon out of the pot real fast causing the soup to spill forwards. Everybody gasp as they watch the food fall down slowly.

"It looks lie it's shocking time!" Cilan yelled holding his head tightly. The soup was about to fall on the ground when it suddenly stopped and started to fly towards Kirby and flew straight into his mount with the pot falling on the group with a empty plate. Kirby munched the soup for awhile before he swallowed it and sighed.

"Tasty." Kirby said before he flinched at what he did and saw both Iris and Cilan looking shock at what Kirby did.

* * *

 **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**

 **Wowowoooooooo. _(Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)_**

 **Wowowoooooooooo. _(They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)_**

 **Haruka sono saki eto. _(Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)_**

 **Kimi no michi wo. _(Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)_**

 **Oikaze ni notteyukou. _(Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)_**

 **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. _(Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)_**

 **Mitsukari wa shinai.** _ **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. _(Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)_**

 **Nandomo toomawari shite. _(A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)_**

 **Yume no ashiato. _(Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)_**

 **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**

 **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. _(Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)_**

 **Hibike kaze no uta. _(A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)_**

 **Me wo togireba. _(A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)_**

 **Kokoro no koe. _(A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)_**

 **Senaka osu yo. _(Two black_** ** _silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a_** _ **lightning** _**_badge next to them.)_**

 **Mezasu nowa. _(Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)_**

 **Zutto motto takaku. _(Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)_**

 **Todoke kaze no uta, _(A_** ** _silhouette of a_** ** _Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another_** ** _silhouette to the air with a_** ** _silhouette of a cracked_** **_badgenext to them.)_**

 **Mimi sumaseba.** ** _(Two flying_** ** _silhouette of_** ** _birds striking each then passed each other with a_** ** _silhouette of a jet next to them_** ** _.)_**

 **Kokoro no koe. _(A_** ** _silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a_** ** _silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)_**

 **Afuredasu yo. _(A giant_** ** _silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a_** ** _silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)_**

 **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. _(Kirby and Ash looking ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)_**

 **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. _(Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)_**

 **Woowoowooooooooo. _(A Pokemon lands in front of us and stops moving after a few seconds.)_**

* * *

Cilan was lying on the ground with a disappointed face while picking up the pot. Iris and Ash were off the vines with a apologetic face with Kirby next to them with the same look.

"We're sorry Cilan." Ash said.

"Can you please forgive us?" Iris asked. Kirby just simply burped with satisfaction getting a glare from Iris, Eva, and Echo.

"Sorry." He said. Axew, Pansage, and Pikachu were next to Cilan trying to comfort him.

{Everything will be alright Cilan.} Pikachu said. Axew was holding the spoon and was trying to hand it to Cilan.

{You can do another one right?" Axew ask with a sad look.

{Cilan?} Pansage asked.

"Look you two, do you have any idea what this means?!" Cilan asked menacing. Everybody flinched at the question and looked a bit scared. "On this beautiful afternoon, we now have nothing to eat!" Cilan yelled. Everybody looked scared but looked towards Kirby, who was looking away from the conversation. Iris popped an idea and reach in her sleeves.

"Of course we have something to eat. One for Ash and for you Cilan." Iris said and tossed both apples to Ash and Cilan. Ash took a bite out of it and smiled.

"It's good." Ash said. Cilan looked at the apple before putting it up.

"It is fresh. Oh well, I'll remake the soup." Cilan said, picking up the pot. "I'll call you when its done, but it the meantime, could you please take your game somewhere else?" Cilan asked. Both Ash and Iris nodded. "And Kirby, I want you to keep an eye on them." Cilan said. Kirby flinched at the idea but decided not to argue with him.

"Alright." Kirby said.

{It's for the best.} Pikachu said with a soft voice.

{Oh well.} Axew said with a sad voice.

{Hopefully, nothing bad happens.} Pansage said with his hands on his hips.

 **Chapter Swipe**

* * *

"Man, I feel so bad about what we just did to Cilan." Ash said.

{At least you learn Ash.} Pikachu said.

"It's your fault because you were acting like a kid." **(Author Note: I HATE HER FOR THIS, SOOOOOOOOOO BADLY!)** Iris said.

"It's not Ash's fault Iris." Kirby said.

"But he's the one who said we should swing on the tree." Iris argued.

"Yet, you decided to do it either way." Kirby said. Iris simply grunted and was gritting her teeth.

"I just wanted to show that your not the only one good at swinging trees!" Ash fired back.

"Oh yea, then let's just see who's better!" Iris yelled.

"Your on!" Ash yelled.

"Guys." Kirby started softly.

"I'll race you over to that Oran Berry Tree and back again!" She said, pointing at a tall tree. "And who ever gets back here first, win!" Iris declared. Ash looked confuse and kept looking to where she was pointing.

"Hold on, Oran Berry Tree?" Ash asked.

"Over there!" Iris said, pointing at the same tree. Kirby came up to them and looked around and was confused.

"Where over there?" Ash asked.

"Is to the right of that really tall tree over there." Iris said. Ash narrowed his his along with Kirby and found a tree with blue berries on it.

"Wow, your right, how can you see that far?" Ash asked.

"Where I come from, everyone can see that far." Iris said. Kirby just shook his head and started to walk over there.

"I'll start the race and watch with Pikachu, Eva, Echo and Axew on my Warp Star." Kirby said and took out his small star to enhance it. All four Pokemon got on it and Kirby got on it last and it started to float.

"Alright, are you ready to swing?" Iris asked and jumped up a tree. Ash was lost in thought before he responded.

"Oh, yea!" Ash confirmed and climbed up a tree. Kirby floated in front of them and raised his arms.

"Ready!" Kirby yelled, both Ash and Iris kneeled down and got ready. "GO!" Kirby screamed. Both jumped at the same time and started to jump from branch to branch. Kirby just followed them. Kirby turned to the Pokemon and got out two cards with their faces.

"Place your bets guys." Kirby said.

{I'll go for Iris with 20 Pokefood in it!} Everybody bet. The rest looked at each other before they laughed a bit.

"Ash is soooo doom." Kirby said and continue to float after them. Iris was swinging ahead of Ash with a smirk.

"Admitted Ash, I's easy to see that I'm just way better than you!" Iris yelled. Ash was swinging after her with a angry glare. He reached for another vine but felled and started to fall down the hill while Iris continue to swing without noticing the falling trainer. Pikachu face-palm at his falling trainer and Kirby sighed.

"Alright, let's go after him. Axew, warn Iris." Kirby said. Axew nodded and got off the Warp Star before Kirby continue with the other three after Ash. Iris turned around and noticed no one behind her and question what was going on before she saw Axew running on the ground towards her.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kirby asked and found the trainer holding his Pokedex out while scanning the Pokemon in front of him before it went back inside the water.

"Hey Kid." A boy yelled. Kirby turned his attention to a green haired trainer and immediately noticed who it was.

"Trip." Kirby said with a bit of venom. Pikachu glared at the trainer along with both Echo and Eva. Then Kirby eyed a small ice-cream like Pokemon floating next to the trainer and took out his Pokedex.

 **Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow.**

"Ice-type Pokemon huh?" Kirby heard.

"Listen well, people normally don't end up getting caught by Pokeballs. Pretty basic stuff." Trip said. Ash smile apologetic while tipping his hat up.

"Sorry about that Trip. Did I keep you from catching that Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yea, big time." Trip said.

"You okay Ash?" Kirby asked. Ash looked up and saw Kirby running down the hill with the other Pokemon next to him.

"Yea." Ash responded. Trip eyes widen when he saw Kirby and was about to speak but heard a high pitch voice.

"There you two are." Trip looked up and saw Iris on a tree and jumped off of it. She landed right in front of Ash and looked at the two with confuse eyes. "What happen?" She asked. Then Vanillite started to float towards her and she turned around to find the Ice-type next to her along with Axew popping out of her head. She backed away and suddenly started to shiver really badly.

"What's wrong with you?" Kirby asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong?! What's a Ice-Type doing here! Hurry up and get that thing away from me!" Kirby sweat dropped at her act while Trip just looked at his Vanillite with a confuse face.

"What a weird girl." Trip said and Vanillite agreed. He took out a Pokeball and pointed it at Vanillite. "Return Vanillite." He said and return the Ice-cream Pokemon back inside his Pokeball. Trip puts it inside his pocket and turned away slightly. "Don't get in my way again." Trip said while grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ash said. Kirby was next to Iris and was patting her back.

"It's okay little dragon, the tiny ice Pokemon is gone." Kirby teased.

"Shut up, but I'm relief that it's gone now." Iris said.

"What's wrong with you?" Ash asked.

"Since Dragon-types have a disadvantage against Ice-types, I hate the cold." Iris responded. Ash remained confuse while Kirby just tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"Inn short, I just hate the cold. I think that Dragon-types rubbed on me a bit." She said.

"What about the people of the Dragon Village, do they hate the cold?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but I know that the Old Matriarch can't stand the cold either." Iris said. Trip ran up to Iris with a smile and with a question.

"Wait, your from the Dragon Village?" He asked.

"Yea but..."

"Now I see, that's why you have a Axew. I've never met someone from the Dragon Village before." Trip said. He takes out his camera and took a picture of Iris.

"Wait, why are you taking pictures of me?" Iris asked.

"To record my journey." Trip answered. He aimed it at Axew next who stick out his hand trying to reach for it.

"Don't do it with out permission..."

"But your logic is strange you know that." Trip said. Iris tilted her head in confusion while Trip looked at her confuse. "Dragon Pokemon are also weak to themselves, aren't they? But you don't mind having Axew by your side, do you." Trip asked. Kirby thought about it for a second and realized he was right and just put a plain smile with his eyes close.

 _'He got you there Iris.'_ Kirby thought and watch the two fight.

"Got a problem with that?" Iris asked innocently.

"You know Trip, Iris is studying to become a Dragon Master." Ash said.

"You don't have to say that now Ash." She said with a disappointed face.

"A Dragon Master huh? In that case, you shouldn't be afraid of Ice-types Pokemon. Especially since it's rude to Ice type Pokemon." Trip said.

"Right right... I'm _so_ sorry." She said with a pouting look. Trip simply laughed before he took out a Pokeball and pointed it at Iris.

"Hey you, let's battle." Trip said.

"What? You mean me?" Iris asked.

"Yes you, do you want to battle me?" Trip asked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Hold on a minute, I want to battle you Trip!" Ash yelled. Pikachu got on his shoulder and his cheeks sparked up. Trip looked at him before he looked over to Iris again. "Hey!"

{Don't ignore us.} Pikachu yelled.

"I've never battle a Dragon-type before. You have more Dragon-types other than Axew, right? If your aiming to become a Dragon Master, fighting you will definitely not hurt." Trip asked.

"Well, you see..." Iris was trying to speak but thought about Excadrill in drill mode and Emolga refusing to fight and flew away. "We're not in good condition today." Iris lied.

"What, that's lame." Trip said.

"Then why don't you fight me! I won't lose to you this time." Ash said.

"But with you, my Pokemon won't level up at all." Trip said and started to walk away. Ash just glared at Trip before he remembered about Kirby. Ash remembered something that happen a long time ago in Castelia City where they made a promise.

"Then why don't you battle Kirby!" Ash yelled. Both Trip and Kirby flinched at the idea before they remember the conversation they had before he left Castelia City.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"You," he started. Kirby looked at him with with curiosity and wondered what he was gonna say, "I hope to battle you one day, perhaps if we meet again." He said. Kirby simply nodded and gave a confident smile._

 _"I won't go down without a fight." he said._

* * *

Trip turned back around and looked at Kirby. Eva ad Echo looked at each other before they looked back at Kirby, who continue to glare at Trip.

"How many badges do you have?" Trip asked.

"Sadly, I only have three." Kirby said. Trip continue to look at Kirby before he placed his Backpack down.

"I have four, but I'll see how much power do your Pokemon have. We'll have a three-on-three fight." Trip said. Kirby nodded and took out two Pokeballs and tossed it next to Echo and Eva.

"Blade, Rose, come on out." Kirby yelled. Both Pokemon came out and they looked around.

{What's wrong Kirby?} Blade asked.

"I want you and Rose to watch the battle." Kirby said. Blade stared at Kirby before he lied down and looked at Rose.

{You can get comfortable Rose, because we are going to be here for awhile.} Blade said. Rose looked at Blade for awhile before she nodded and laid down next to him. Kirby looked at Eva he motion her to come next to him. She nodded and went to Kirby.

{What about me Kirby?} Echo asked.

"I want you to watch with Blade and Rose, Echo. I don't feel right when I use you if I have Blade watching me." Kirby said. He walked up to the field with Eva next to him while Trip was on the other side. Ash and Iris sat down on a log to watch the battle unfold.

"Go, Servine!" Trip yelled and released a slim bipedal Pokemon that is primarily green with a cream underside, and narrow red eyes. It has a yellow V-shaped structure that starts at the chest and extends behind the shoulders and has short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head with three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail.

{I'm ready to battle!} Servine yelled.

"A Servine?"

 **Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage.**

Snivy eye twitch before she stepped in front of Kirby quickly.

"You want to do it?" Kirby asked. Eva simply nodded and got into battle position. Trip chuckled a bit and got Kirby's attention.

"What's so funny?" Kirby asked.

"I just realized that you had that Snivy with you back at Castelia City and you still haven't evolve it?" Trip asked.

"It's not my choice to evolve my Pokemon, it's their choice if they want to evolve." Kirby explained. Trip chuckle again.

"Evolving your Pokemon is the basics Kirby. Maybe Ash's stupidity rubbed on you." Trip said. Ash got frustrated from the comment while Kirby tighten his teeth and glared intensely at Trip.

"Never make fun of Ash! At least he understand his Pokemon feeling, unlike you!" Kirby yelled. Trip glared at Kirby before he grunted.

"Whatever, let's start!" Trip yelled. Servine quickly got in battle position and Eva did the same. "Servine, Leaf Tornado!" Trip ordered. Servine started to spin really fast, creating a tornado of bright green leaves.

"Retaliate with your Leaf Tornado Eva." Kirby said calmly. Eva spun her tail really fast too and created the same tornado of bright green leaves. Both learned towards each other and clashed their tornado of leaves together and exploded upon impact, releasing a strong explosion of leaves around the place.

"They're equal?!" Ash yelled.

"Then how about this! Cut!" Trip instructed. Servine brought his hand up and turn bright white before he ran towards Eva. Eva looked over to Kirby who nodded and she smirked. Trip questioned the action before he saw Eva jumped above Servine when he swung his hand at her and she grabbed him with vines and lifted him up. "What the?" Trip asked.

"Let's try out your new move Eva!" Kirby yelled. Eva nodded before she slammed Servine down and started to spin her tail fast. "Twister!" Kirby ordered. Her tail started to produce a strong tornado that started to show white electricity and tossed it over to Servine. Servine barely got up before his eyes widen and was hit with the attack.

"Servine!" Trip yelled in concern. The tornado cleared and it revealed a snake with swirling eyes. Trip sighed before he pulled out his Pokeball.

"Looks like we need to train more." Trip said and return his Pokemon. He looked at Kirby and saw Eva walking towards him with a proud smile then walked towards the group of Pokemon.

{Nice job Eva.} Echo said.

{Pretty impressive.} Blade added.

{Nice work.} Rose said. Eva gave them a smile before she looked back at Kirby.

{Thanks, but I wouldn't have done it with Kirby, he's been having special training with me so I can unlock both Egg moves already. He said he was going to do you next Echo.} Eva said.

{Really! Nice.}

{Hmm, I'm sort of interested in battling now, but maybe in a gym.} Blade said. Rose looked at Blade before she hugged him and Blade looked at her with a smile. {Don't worry Rose, I'll still protect you.} Blade said and started to pet her with his vine. She smiled before she looked back at Kirby along with the others.

"Now I know that your in a higher level Kirby. Now I know I need to become much stronger, I have to beat you if I want to fight the champion." Trip said. Kirby glare soften and he sighed.

"Kirby's goal is to beat the Champion of the Unova region." Ash said. Trip looked over to Ash and Kirby just flinch.

"What do you mean?" Trip ask with a menacing voice, but no one noticed except Kirby.

"When I was with Kirby, he told me he want to have a dream with his Pokemon, so he decided to become a champion of a region." Ash said. Kirby was crying in the side with his hand trying to reach for Ash.

 _'Stop talking Ash.'_ Kirby thought before he felt a glare coming his way.

"Let's continue battling." Trip said and took out a Pokeball. "'No matter who your opponent is, defeat him with everything you got.' I'm sure that's what Alder would have said." Trip said. He looked at his Pokeball for awhile before he looked at Kirby with a glare.

"So are you ready or not!" Kirby yelled.

"All right, here's my second Pokemon! Go, Timburr!" Trip yelled. A gray bipedal Pokemon with a dark purple nose and dark grey oval shaped eyes. It has bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head with a pink, vein-like bulges present on the back of its head and similar pink bands adorn on its shoulders and thighs. Both Kirby and Ash automatically took out their Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon in front of them

 **Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.**

"Timburr huh." Kirby thought. Kirby grabbed a Pokeball out of his hat and enhanced it. "Alright, Helios, get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled. The Torch Pokemon came out and spew out fire from his.

"I'll start this time." Kirby said.

"Do what you want!" Trip yelled. Kirby gave a small smile before he looked at Helios.

 _'I shouldn't reveal any defense moves until I get to the Pokemon League or if I'm challenging a Gym Leader. I'll go with simple attack.'_ Kirby thought. "Attack from far away! Flamethrower!" Kirby yelled. Helios started to charge up before spewing five streams of fire from his red horns and went straight towards Timburr.

"Strength!" Trip yelled. Timburr had red aura around him and swung his block of wood on it, breaking the stream entirely.

"Get that wood away from him!" Kirby yelled. Helios thought for a second before he got an idea and shot a string shot at the block and pulled it towards him. He got the block behind him and glared at him. Trip growled before he gave the next command.

"Use Low Sweep and get it back!" Trip ordered. Timburr ran fast towards Helios and was about to kick him.

"Flame Charge!" Kirby ordered. Helios was covered in a flaming aura and struck Timburr away from the log and substantiated damage from the attack.

"Dynamicpunch!" Trip yelled. Timburr hand was red with a white center and ran towards Helios.

"Flame Wheel!" Kirby commanded and Larvesta surrounded himself in fire aura before ran rolled towards Timburr really fast and pushed him back towards his Trainer. Timburr laid there with swirl eyes. Trip growled before he return Timburr along with his wood block. Kirby walked up to Helios and petted him.

{Two wins. Game over for Trip.} Blade said.

{But why isn't he backing down?} Echo asked. Blade watch trip and saw his take out a Pokeball.

"You did well Helios." Kirby said and return him inside his Pokeball.

"Two wins already. Kirby won." Iris said. Kirby stared at his Pokeball before he looked up and saw Trip holding another Pokeball.

"What are you doing? I already won." Kirby said.

"I want one last battle." Trip said. Kirby looked at him for awhile and just sighed.

"Alright." Kirby said.

"Vanillite, come on out!" Trip yelled. Kirby looked at Vanillite for awhile before he put up a Pokeball in his hand and enhanced another one. Iris shivered before she hid behind the rock and held Axew tight.

"Why did it had to be a Ice type!" Iris yelled. Ash continue to watch Kirby and thought about his next Pokemon.

"Sky, I need your assistance!" Kirby yelled. Sky came out with a cry and flew down next to Kirby.

"A flying type?" Iris asked.

"Are you trying to show me pity. You have three other Pokemon there?" Trip asked. He pointed at the Pokemon that were staring at him before Kirby laughed.

"No, but those Pokemon behind already did their work, this one needs a battle." Kirby said while petting Sky.

"Alright, are you ready to battle?" Trip asked. Kirby smirked before he pointed at the air.

"To the air, Sky!" Kirby yelled. Sky spread his wings and started to fly up into the air.

"Vanillite, use Ice Beam!" Trip yelled. Vanillite formed a crystal ball and shot it towards Sky. Sky flew around the beam and continue to fly around. "Icicle Spear!" He yelled next. Vanillite took a deep breath and fired multiple spears towards Sky.

"Steel Wing!" Kirby yelled. Sky's wings turned bright silver and he slammed his wings onto the Ice before he flew towards Vanillite and struck it. It was knocked back but smiled after. _'High defense huh?'_ Kirby thought.

"Ice Shard!" Trip ordered. Vanillite was surround by white orbs before they formed into an Ice rock that was thrown towards Sky.

"Rapid Steel!" Kirby yelled. Pidove wings turned silver before he began to dive. He started to spin rapidly with his wings out and smashed each rock easily.

"Blizzard!" Vanillite took a deep breath and blasted strong white snow towards Echo who took it strongly before Sky spinning slowed down and was blown away from the field.

{Gah!} Sky yelled and was pushed away from the enemy with his eyes tightly shut.

"Don't give in Sky!" Kirby yelled. Pidove shot his eye open and looked at Kirby. Sky just stared at him before he spread his wings stop himself mid air and started to stay still. He took the cold on before he started to glow bright light blue. Sky's form changed by it's wings expanding, his body and talons growing as well, and his head getting slimmer. What revealed was a avian Pokemon that is green-yellow with lighter yellow-green and green markings. Its beak and eyes are yellow, and there is light blue marking above its beak that curves back over the eyes. It has a green tuft of two feathers on its head and a petal-like arrangement of feathers on the nape of its neck. There is a green stripe on each of its light green-yellow and green-tipped wings. Each light blue foot has green talons and it possesses a long tail feather that is tipped in green. It gave a loud cry

"A Tranquill." Kirby said and took out his Pokedex.

 **Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidove. Tranquill is always able to return to its Trainer no matter how far the distance between them.** **Gender is Male. Ability is Super Luck, Raises the critical-hit ratio of moves. Move set, Gust, Quick Attack, Air Cutter, Air Slash, Roost, Detect, Razor Wind and Sky Attack. Learned: Featherdance, Heat Wave, and Tailwind. Egg Move set, Hypnosis and Steel Wing, unlocked.**

"This is amazing!" Kirby yelled. Sky flew in front of him and glared at Vanillite.

"Don't back down Vanillite! Use Icicle Spears!" Trip yelled. Vanillite sucked in air before breathing out multiple sharp ice.

"Use Tailwind then break through them with Steel Wing, Sky!" Kirby yelled. The bright green bird blew strong wind towards Vanillite creating a tailwind to the west. Then Sky wings turn bright silver before he flew straight towards Vanillite while crashing his wings into the Icicle Spears. Trip gasp at the site while Vanillite panic when he saw Sky up close then went straight through him. A explosion was followed up and Vanillite was found on the ground with swirling eyes. Trip sighed before he took out a Pokeball.

"I lost completely. Return Vanillite, you did your best." Trip said with a disappointing look. Vanillite was returned back inside his Pokeball and Sky flew on top of Kirby's head.

"You did great Sky. Take a long rest." Kirby said to his newly evolved bird and return back inside his Pokeball. He put the Pokeball back inside of his hat and looked behind him. "Blade, Rose, did you enjoy the battles?" Kirby asked. He earned a chuckle from Blade and a clap from Rose. Kirby walked up to them and petted them. "Great, but I'm going to have to find something for you to do Rose, later, okay." Rose nodded before she saw Kirby take out both their Pokeballs. Rose tapped the Pokeball and went back inside.

{Nice work Kirby.} Blade said and went back inside his Pokeball.

"Alright." Kirby said. Iris and Ash walked up to Kirby and congratulated him. Kirby looked over to Trip who was looking at his Pokeball and was whispering something to himself.

"You won this match Kirby, but I'll win the next one, and Ash, our match will happen in the future." Trip said and walked away. Kirby glared at Trip before he eyes Ash who was smiling.

"I'll win against him the next time we meet." Ash said. Pikachu jumped up his shoulder and nodded. Kirby kept his eye on Ash before he sighed.

"Ash, how would you like to help me train in the future." Kirby said. Ash looked at Kirby in surprised before he smile gratefully.

"Yes, thank you for the offer." Ash said.

"Next time you met Trip, you'll be better prepare." Kirby said with a confident smile. Ash nodded and watch Trip leave the area completely.

"Thanks Kirby." Ash said. Echo and Eva got on top of Kirby until they heard a loud grumble. Kirby and Eva looked at Echo who was holding his stomach with a hungry face.

"Looks like your hungry little pal." Kirby said. Both Ash and Iris laughed before they remembered something.

"WE forgot about Cilan!" Both of them said together. Kirby flinch at what they said and enter a state of panic.

"Let's get there quick!" Kirby yelled and started to climb up the hill with both trainers by his side.

* * *

"It's... waiting time." Cilan said with Pansage sleeping by his side. Behind him was a plate of Pecha Berry salad and multiple courses ready to be eaten.

* * *

 _ **Rick: Alright. Ready for the next Chapter?**_

 ** _Spark: It's gonna be about Eggs I think?_**

 **Lucky: Eggs?**

 _ **Rick: You know, how we we're hatch.**_

 **Lucky: Oh, I remember my mom telling me about having a special partner when I grow up, but she never told me where Eggs come from.**

 ***Both Spark and Rick flinch at what she said and looked away.**

 **Lucky: What's wrong?**

 _ ***Rick walked up to her and placed a foot on her shoulder with a sincere smile* Rick: You'll learn when you get older.**_

 ***Lucky tilted her head in confusion while Spark walked to a corner and sighed.***

 _ **Spark: Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review~~~**_


	22. Reunion of Rivals-Troublesome Johto Trio

_**Spark: I feel sick.**_

 _ **Rick: What do you mean?**_

 _ **Spark: *ACHOO!* I don't know, I feel dizzy... *Falls over.**_

 _ **Rick: Oh my Arceus! Pikachu564!**_

 _ **Pikachu564: What is it, Oh no. Rick help me get Spark onto bed *Carries Sparks and placed him on his bed.***_

 ** _Rick: Come on you son of a gun, speak to me!_**

 ** _Spark: Uuuhh.. I'm cold._**

 _ **Pikachu564: *Places a blanket on him and signal Rick to walk next to him.***_

 _ **Rick: What's up?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Your gonna do the Disclaimer and Ending by youself for this Chapter.**_

 _ **Rick: You can't be serious? Can't I have help from Lucky?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: She's gonna take care of Spark, meanwhile I get the medicine he needs.**_

 _ **Rick: ...FINE.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Thanks. Oh, she's more ahead than I thought?**_

 _ **Rick: What? *Sees Lucky carrying a plate with Rice Porridge and a glass of water.***_

 **Lucky: Hi Master.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Lucky, I don't like being called master.**_

 **Lucky: Sorry, but I brought what Spark needs.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Thanks for the sudden request Lucky, now if you'll excuse me, I need to buy the medicine. Take care of Spark for me. *Leaves through a door and locks it.***_

 **Lucky: Good Luck Rick. *Walks through Spark's door and closes it.***

 ** _Rick: God dang it._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: A Reunion of Rivals and The Troublesome Johto Trio.**_

 **Narrator Voice: As the gang resolved Oshawott's problem, resolved the conflict iris had with Excadrill, Kirby helping Ash train throughout the days. helped a Roggenrola and Ash captured one, solving a Audino problem, met the Pokemon** **Archeops, and filmed a movie with a boy named Luke, the gang got a suggestion to take part in a Tournament in Nimbasa and decided to take part of it with Luke.**

"Ah, Nimbasa City, so this is where the tournament is gonna be held." Ash said with a smile.

"So this is where our next battle gonna be." Iris cheered.

"And this is gonna be the place where I'll record many battles." Luke said, with a Zorua on his head and a Golett. Kirby looks around before he spotted a Ferris Wheel.

"That must be the famous giant Ferris Wheel." Cilan said.

"Eva, is that the Ferris Wheel you were talking about." Kirby asked. Eva took out a picture of a giant Ferris Wheel from his bag and looked at the Ferris Wheel compared to the photo.

{That isn't the Ferris Wheel Kirby.} Eva said.

"What?" Kirby said out loud.

"What's wrong Kirby?" Cilan asked.

"That isn't the famous Ferris Wheel." Kirby said. Cilan tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cilan asked.

"What I mean, is that this isn't Nimbasa City." Kirby said.

"What?" Both Ash and Iris yelled.

"Then the gym isn't located here?" Ash asked.

"No it isn't." Kirby responded. They heard wrinkling and looked at Echo who was unfolding a paper and was scanning it before he ran to Kirby.

{We're in Nimbasa Town.} "Pika Pi." Echo said, handing him the map.

"What did he said Kirby?" Iris asked.

"We're in Nimbasa town." Kirby answered. Three second passed before the three freaked out.

"Nimbasa Town?" The trio asked.

"You didn't know?" Luke asked. Cilan took out a device and continue to look surprised.

"He's right, this is Nimbasa Town." Cilan said.

"Historically, this is a oldest town out of them." Luke said.

"But is this the town where the tournament is gonna be held at?" Iris asked.

"Of course, the local Don Battle Club is gonna host the tournament." Luke answered.

"Alright this is my chance to see how my training with Kirby been going so far. Let's do it!" Ash yelled.

"But how did you know Kirby?" Iris asked.

"I didn't know, Eva told me since she wanted to ride the Famous Ferris Wheel." Kirby said. Eva smiled while Echo ear twitch a bit. He looked to his left and saw a blonde running to fast. Echo walked up to Kirby and pulled him to the side. "What's wrong Echo?" Kirby asked before he heard the voice Echo was pointing at.

"Get out of my way!Get out of my way!Get out of my way!Get out of my way!" She yelled. Everybody heard and watch the blonde running extremely fast that she bumped Ash into a fountain with Pikachu getting off of him quickly.

"Ow, that really hurt." complained the girl before she got up.

{Ash, are you okay?!} Pikachu yelled in concern.

"Aww geez." Kirby said and jumped in to help Ash up.

"Not again Bianca." Ash whined. The girl turned around and smiled.

"Hi Ash." Bianca casually said. Kirby helped Ash out of the fountain and made a fire for Ash to dry his cloths.

"Come on Bianca, can you please, be more careful." Ash said with a towel on his head.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I was just in a hurry to participate in the battle tournament, but I might have missed the registration already." Bianca reasoned

"It's alright Bianca, we're heading over there to register right now." Cilan said.

"Really, then let's go together, come on!" Bianca yelled and started to run over there.

"Well, she's in a hurry." Kirby said.

"I'm pretty sure something negative is about to happen." Iris said. Ash was smiling before he started to take deep breaths and sneezed.

* * *

 **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**

 **Wowowoooooooo. _(Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)_**

 **Wowowoooooooooo. _(They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)_**

 **Haruka sono saki eto. _(Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)_**

 **Kimi no michi wo. _(Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)_**

 **Oikaze ni notteyukou. _(Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)_**

 **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. _(Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)_**

 **Mitsukari wa shinai.** _ **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. _(Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)_**

 **Nandomo toomawari shite. _(A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)_**

 **Yume no ashiato. _(Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)_**

 **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**

 **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. _(Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)_**

 **Hibike kaze no uta. _(A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)_**

 **Me wo togireba. _(A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)_**

 **Kokoro no koe. _(A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)_**

 **Senaka osu yo. _(Two black_** ** _silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a_** _ **lightning** _**_badge next to them.)_**

 **Mezasu nowa. _(Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)_**

 **Zutto motto takaku. _(Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)_**

 **Todoke kaze no uta, _(A_** ** _silhouette of a_** ** _Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another_** ** _silhouette to the air with a_** ** _silhouette of a cracked_** **_badgenext to them.)_**

 **Mimi sumaseba.** ** _(Two flying_** ** _silhouette of_** ** _birds striking each then passed each other with a_** ** _silhouette of a jet next to them_** ** _.)_**

 **Kokoro no koe. _(A_** ** _silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a_** ** _silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)_**

 **Afuredasu yo. _(A giant_** ** _silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a_** ** _silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)_**

 **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. _(Kirby and Ash looking ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)_**

 **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. _(Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)_**

 **Woowoowooooooooo. _(A Pokemon lands in front of us and stops moving after a few seconds.)_**

 ** _I'm so excited, I found the full version of it and I wanted to make the intro longer for such a long time. I can't wait :3_**

* * *

The gang was walking towards a building and saw a battle club tent with a man inside it.

"Is that where the registrations are?" Kirby asked.

"Looks like it." Cilan said.

"Alright, let's go register." Ash said.

"You're right Ash, come on, let's go." Bianca said. She ran in between them and ran towards the tent.

"She's a extremely active isn't she." Luke said. They walked towards the registration and Kirby jumped on the table with Echo and Eva on him.

"Excuse me, can we participate in the battle club please?" Kirby asked. The man turned around and Kirby remembered about the man in Nacrene City, havig similar features like a grey mustache, a bit muscular, and looks like he has karate cloths on.

"Leave anything battle-related to me. I'm Don George, the dojo manager of the Don Battle Club hosting this tournament." The man said. Kirby just looked at him confuse.

"Aren't you the Don George I met in Nacrene City?" Kirby asked.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken me for my brother little boy." Don George said. Kirby popped a vein and looked at him with a glare.

"Little boy!" He yelled, but his rage was stopped when he showed a picture of multiple men that looked the same.

{How the hell do their mothers identify them?} Eva asked.

"Who knows, but we'll like to register please." Kirby asked.

"You came to the right place. You're a bit early, but please take the registration form from my assistant." Don George said.

"What?" Ash asked, grabbing a piece of paper. Kirby, Luke, Iris, and Bianca grabbed one next.

"So, when is the deadline?" Cilan asked, grabbing one too.

"Next week, so please, fill it out and let's have a perfect tournament. NEXT!" Don George said. The group went to a table and each one grabbed a pen.

"Name. Hometown. What? "Three Pokemon may be used?'" Ash said.

{Ash, let me participate!} Pikachu said.

"Of course I'll let you participate Pikachu." Ash said, petting Pikachu.

"Looks like your still using Pokemon with sharp tannin flavor." A girl said. The group turned around and saw a girl standing with a smirk on her face.

"Burgundy. Are you also entering the Tournament?" Ash asked.

"Of course, I can ignore you, but it's time for me to take my revenge on you Cilan!" Burgundy said, pointing at Cilan.

"What do you mean? Have you gain the qualifications of a higher class?" Cilan asked. Burgundy stood there for a second then sweat dropped.

"No, but that doesn't matter because I'll show you what I'm truly made of." She said. Then a giant zebra-like Pokemon walked in front of her. Its coat is black with white, jagged stripes all over its body. There is one pointed stripe extending from its nose, two elaborate stripes on its neck and chest, one zigzag stripe each on its jaws, back, and hindquarters, one triangular stripe on each of its thighs, and two stripes banding each of its legs. Its ears are triangular with blue insides, while its eyes are blue with yellow sclera and white eyelashes. Its nose is black, and its hooves are gray. A white, spiked mane runs the length of its body, beginning with two horn-like extensions on its forehead and running down its back to end in a long tail with a starburst-shaped tip. It had a trainer with a red tank top and a black strip in the middle and brown pants. He had red hair and blue eyes with a semi buff body and a pale backpack.

"Hey Ash, long time no see." The trainer said.

"Ah, are you going to participate too Steven?" Ash asked.

"It's Stephan, Ash, but whatever. And of course I'm participating." He said.

"That awesome!" Ash said.

"I've become stronger Ash. See, the Blitzle from back then evolved into a Zebstrika." Stephan said.

"Blitzle evolution?" Ash asked. He took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon and the evolved form of Blitzle. Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting lightning in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echos through the air.**

"That's so cool." Ash said.

"We're all ready for the tournament now, and I can't wait to face you, Ash." Stephan said.

"Let it be a great battle." Ash responded. Iris was smiling at the conversation when she heard a voice.

"I thought it smelled like a Dragon-type over here." The voice said. Iris turned around and found a trainer with pink hair and teal eyes. She's wearing a long dark-teal dress, underneath a teal blouse with yellow buttons. She also wears dark teal socks, teal boots with black heels, as well as yellow hat, gloves and a small black collar around her neck

"Georgia." Iris said with a frown.

"Iris, your head is huge as always." She said. Iris scoffed before she grabbed her hair.

"You wouldn't be able to handle this aggressive hairstyle." Iris said.

"Oh acting so strong. Oh well, I am a Dragon Buster for a reason. I won't lose to someone like you, no matter what." Georgia said with a confident smile with her arms crossed and her back facing her.

"Wow, your such a child." Iris said, doing the same thing as Georgia.

"That's right, I'm a child! Just like you!" Georgia retaliated. A Zorua next to her suddenly jumped up and transformed into her physical appearance. "What is this?" Georgia asked, looking at the transformation with confuse eyes. Iris thought for a second and had a smirk. She walked up to the transformation and grabbed her arms.

"Oh what shall I do? Someone like me doesn't stand a chance against Iris, the Dragon Master." She said, moving the Transformation to make it look like Georgia couldn't stand a chance against them.

"What was that!" Georgia yelled, trying to grab the Transformation but turned back to normal and jumped off of Georgia. Iris kneeled down and pet her on the head.

"Thank you Zorua." Iris said and the fox Pokemon snickered. Georgia huffed and crossed her arms.

"You really are a child Iris." She said.

"Not as much as you." Iris argued. Then the both glared at each other to create lightning between them, creating everyone uncomfortable.

"Um... Iris." Ash called out but saw a green haired trainer from far away taking photos. "Hey, it's Trip." Ash said. He started to wave his hands at the trainer to get his attention. "Hey Trip, over here!" Ash yelled. Trip just looked at him before he put up his camera.

"Oh, it's just you. Have you become stronger then before at least." He said and started to walk towards the Pokemon Center. Ash stared at him for awhile before he just pouted.

"What's with him?" He asked. Iris and Cilan laughed a bit before they eyed Kirby in his purple body.

"Well, we always have time to think." Kirby said, turning a bit of purple. Eva just sighed before she saw flashing lights inside of Kirby's bag. She was about to tell Kirby before she felt a menacing glance.

{Kirby.} She called out. Both Echo and Eva looked at her with confuse face.

"What's up?" He asked before he felt a menacing glace too. He lifted the paper and put it inside his bag and took out a red orb. He looked around the place with a careful glance making everyone question his move.

"What's with him?" Georgia asked.

"Is he alright?" Stephan asked

"Kirby what wron-"

"Shhh." Kirby hushed him. He closed his eyes and started to listen to his surrounding. Five seconds of silence passed before a rustle was heard from the tree and Kirby quickly reacted by eating the candy.

 ** _Transformation Begin!_**

Kirby jumped in the air and crown spawns on his head. Then a bright green gem forms in the crown and catches fire.

 _ **Transformation Complete!**_

"Ember!" Kirby yelled and blasted a small fire ball towards the tree from is mouth. In a fast sweep, a loud clash was heard and a bright yellow blade was visible through the tree.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

"It looks like a sword?" Iris said in confusion.

"And how did Kirby detected it?" Cilan asked. Kirby remained in his defense position while the bright yellow blade went back inside the tree.

"It's nice to see you again, Kirby." A voice said from the tree. Everyone looked at the tree before a figure came out of the tree fast and flew towards Kirby.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Kirby yelled and blocked a sword clashing into him with a spiral of blue flames. Ash and the group gasp as both character struggle against each other while they glared at each.

"Quick to react as always." The figure said before it backed off and placed it's sword in a scabbard. Then it wrapped a cape around itself and stared at Kirby.

"It's nice to see you too, Meta Knight." Kirby said with a glare and reverted his form. The two continue to stare at each other before they head the group getting close.

"Kirby, who is this?" Cilan asked.

"He's my old mentor from back home." Kirby said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Meta Knight." He introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Cilan."

"Iris, and my partner Axew."

"Luke."

"Bianca."

"Burgundy."

"Stephan."

"Georgia."

"Nice to meet all of you." He said. Kirby just continue to glare at Meta Knight before he sighed.

"What are you doing here Meta Knight?" Kirby asked.

"What else would I be here for. I came here for the Tournament." He responded. Kirby stared at Meta Knight for awhile before he looked at Echo and Eva. "I cannot wait for our battle next week Kirby." Meta Knight said before he started to walk away.

"What was that all about?" Georgia asked. Kirby remained silent before he walked up to his bag and was about to grabbed it before he saw three bright flashes coming out of his bag.

"What the?" Kirby asked himself. He looked inside the void bag and saw the three eggs flashing brightly and died down after a second passed.

"What's wrong Kirby." Ash asked.

"I need to get to the Pokemon Center! QUICK!" Kirby yelled. Echo and Eva got on top of him and he grabbed his bag and started to run.

"Kirby, wait!" Ash yelled and started to run after him.

"Ash! Kirby!" Both Iris and Cilan yelled and ran after them, leaving the rivals behind to just shrug at the commotion.

* * *

"Thank you and come again." Nurse Joy said and a Trainer walked away with six Pokeballs. She was about to head back inside her room when she heard a yell. It was getting closer and closer. The doors open and a screaming puff ball jumped up the counter and put his bag in front of him.

"What's wrong sir?" She asked. Kirby reached inside his bags and took out the incubators and the three eggs flashed bright white. Nurse Joy eyes widen and looked at Kirby.

"What do I do!" Kirby yelled until he was slapped by Eva.

{First, calm down, your not giving birth.} Eva said.

{How does that work?} Echo asked. Eva thought about for a second but ignored his question and focused on the situation at hand.

"Audino, we need a cart." Nurse Joy said. Audino nodded before walking off.

"Kirby!" Someone yelled through the doors. Kirby turned around and saw Ash and friend running through the door.

"We finally caught up to you." Iris said, out of breath.

"What was that all about?" Cilan asked.

"Sorry guys, I needed to get to the Pokemon Center quick for something." Kirby said.

"What was it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, look over there!" Iris yelled. She was pointing at the three eggs behind Nurse Joy, who was placing them on a cart.

"Are those your Kirby?" Cilan asked.

"My Sister a Pokemon Breeder and she gave me these eggs because their parents had to do something else to do." Kirby answered.

"Your Sister?" Iris question.

"I think he means Vi." Ash said. They remembered the yellow Kirby with pink hair and a tattoo on her left cheek.

"Oh yea. She gave you those eggs?" Iris asked.

"Yea, and I think they're about to hatch." Kirby said.

"WHAT!" The three yelled. Kirby jumped off the counter and sat down on a chair followed by Echo and Eva.

"Yea, it took awhile but it's finally time for them to hatch." Kirby said with a smile. The gang started to get excited at the thought of three new members and decided to wait with Kirby.

* * *

 **Later At Night...**

It was night time and the group was still awake. They were the only ones awake out of everyone in the Pokemon Center. Kirby and the gang were waiting for the announcement that his eggs been checked out. Kirby continue to worry until he heard a soft beep.

 _ **Kirby, can you please come to the front counter please.**_

"Looks like they completed the scan." Kirby said.

{Let's go Kirby.} Eva said.

{Let's meet some new born Pokemon!} Echo said and jumped off his seat. Kirby and Eva looked at each other before they started to walk towards the counter. They jumped on it while the others remained behind the counter.

"Here you go Kirby." She said, handing him all three eggs.

"How are they Nurse Joy." Kirby asked.

"They are all pretty healthy Kirby, and they are about to hatch now." She said with a bright smile. Kirby smiled at her then at the eggs before he realized something.

"Wait, did you said now!" Kirby yelled before a three bright flashes filled the room, leaving everyone blind as the eggs took form into a Pokemon. The light dies down and Kirby open his eyes first to find three Pokemon in front of him.

The First Egg was a small, pale green Pokemon with a darker necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head.

The Second Egg was a small, bipedal Pokemon with bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside. It has four red spots on its back, and its eyes are closed. It has a long, thin snout and it lacked claws on its forelimbs, but has one single claw on each hind foot.

The Third Egg a bipedal, blue crocodile with red spines on its back and tail. It's head is large, with ridges above its eyes. Much of the head's size is composed of it's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to its arms with a line bisecting the pattern. It has five sharp claws and three toes and its eyes are red and surrounded by a dark blue or black pattern.

Kirby took out his Pokedex and started to scan the hatched Pokemon.

"First, you." Kirby said and scanned the leaf Pokemon.

 **Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe.**

"Next." Kirby said and pointed it at the small mouse Pokemon.

 **Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset.**

"Lastly." Kirby said and pointed at the small crocodile Pokemon.

 **Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokemon loves to use its teeth.**

"It loves to use it's teeth, what does that mean?" Kirby asked with a chuckle. Suddenly the crocodile jumped off the counter and bite Kirby's head. Everybody opened their eyes and saw two Pokemon on the counter only.

"Cool, a Chikorita and a Cyndaquil!" Ash yelled.

"But where's the third one?" Iris asked. They looked around before they saw the blue croc attach to Kirby with it's teeth.

"Are you okay Kirby?" Cilan asked. Kirby blinked three times before he let a tear fall down.

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirby yelled before he started to roll around with Totodile on him. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kirby yelled in pain. Eva just sighed before she released a vine and grabbed Totodile. She started to pull Totodile, making Kirby cry more in pain. She continue to pull until it finally let go of Kirby and looked at Eva with a smile. "My head! My head!" Kirby cried.

{Oh hush, Kirby. This Totodile doesn't know any better. He barely just hatch.} Eva said with a kind smile. Totodile started to flail it's arms with joy and looked at the crying puff ball.

"Your right, nice to met you Totodile." Kirby said with a smile, Totodile just looked at him before he started to flail again. "Alright, may need Rammus and Zoey for this." Kirby said and traded Helios and Sky with Rammus and Zoey with Vi's invention.

"Rammus, Zoey, please come out!" Kirby yelled and tossed both Pokeballs. Both Pokemon came out and looked around before they looked at Kirby.

{Six words, go.} Rammus said.

"Take care of Totodile for me." Kirby said. Eva extended her vine and passed the crocodile to them. The Totodile walked up and looked at them before he began to clap his hand together.

{Aw, what a cutie.} Zoey said.

{Looks like a burden.} Rammus said with a glare. Totodile didn't notice it and continue to clap his hands

{Oh don't be like that Rammy, we're gonna have children one day, so let's practice with this one.} Zoey said and got next to him. Rammus just remained stunned for two reasons. One, was that she said they were gonna have children one day. Two.

{Did you just call him... Rammy?} Eva mocked.

{Yea, his my sweet boyfriend.} She said.

 _[Wh-what?]_ Rammus thought. He laid down and turned completely white with his eyes blank and a small crushed face. Totodile walked up to Rammus and got on him and started to cheer.

"Aw, how cute are they." Iris said.

"Your giving each hatch one to a Pokemon?" Cilan asked.

"Yep." Kirby said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I want them to get to know the team a bit before I capture them. They will teach them the basic and hopefully learn a bit from them." Kirby explained.

"That's pretty smart." Cilan said.

"Yea. Alright Eva, bring Chikorita down." He said. Eva nodded and brought Chikorita down from the counter. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kirby." He introduce himself. The Chikorita continue to look at Kirby before it hit him with it's leaf. "Ow! What the-" Kirby was gonna ask why it did it but it hit him again and knocked him into a wall.

"Kirby?" The group asked.

"I'm fine... just fine." Kirby said and got up. He glared at Chikorita before he took out two Pokeballs.

"Blade, Ross, come on out." Kirby tossed two other Pokeballs and both Pokemon came out.

{What is it now Kirby.} Blade asked.

"I need you to take care of Chikorita and tell it about what we do." Kirby told it. Rose was slept on Blade's back while Blade looked behind him and saw the Leaf Pokemon looking at Blade with a smile. It ran up to him and knocked Kirby awhile from them. "WHYYYYY!" Kirby yelled and landed on the counter while Chikorita got next to Blade.

{Hello?} He said. Chikorita just tilted it's head before it looked at Rose and pouted. It released her vines and grabbed Rose. It put her one foot away from Blade and other before it started to nuzzle her cheek with Blade. {Umm?} He questioned. Rose woke up and found herself on the floor. She got up and saw Blade being nuzzled by another plant. She started to whimper at first before she looked determined and used Confusion on it. Chikorita continue to nuzzle Blade before a light purple color surrounded Chikorita and started to float it away from Blade. It looked confuse for a second before she saw the little emotional Pokemon getting close to Blade. Confusion ended and the Chikorita glared at Rose, who was hugging Blade. The two continue to glare, creating lightning between us, leaving Blade completely confused.

 _'I think this is gonna be a war of love?'_ Cilan thought.

"Alright. I been bit and I been thrown, what's next, being scorched!" Kirby yelled. The yelled scared Cyndaquil and it released flames from it's back and burned Kirby. Kirby was left a bit burned and he puffed out black smoke. Cyndaquil jumped off the counter and ran next to Echo and looked at him. It continue to look at him before it smiled at him.

"I think it likes Echo." Iris said.

"Great. Echo and Eva, you take care of Cyndaquil." Kirby said, wiping his with a napkin.

{Nice to meet you Cyndaquil, I'm Echo.} He introduced himself. Cyndaquil looked at him for awhile before it stood on it's hind legs and hugged him. Echo didn't hesitant to hug back and had a smile.

{I'm Eva, nice too met you Cyndaquil.} She introduce herself. Cyndaquil ended it's hug with Echo and walked up to Eva with a smile. She hugged her next and Eva just hugged back.

"This is a nice site." Ash said.

"Three new born Pokemon making friends with other Pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

"So cute." Iris said. Kirby put the napkin in his bag and walked up to the incubators. He took the three Pokeballs on it and jumped down. Everybody watched Kirby walked in the center of the room and enhanced all three Pokeballs.

"Kirby, what are you-"

"Pokeballs, go!" Kirby yelled and tossed all three Pokeballs to each one. He captured the trio Pokemon and completely captured them and released all three fast before the Pokeballs disappear. The trio Pokemon looked at Kirby with confuse eyes before they same him taking out his Pokedex.

 **Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe.** **Gender is Female. Ability is** **Overgrow: When HP is below 1/3rd its maximum, power of Grass-type moves is increased by 50%.** **Move set: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip. Egg Moves: Ancient Power. (Lock) Grass Whistle. (Lock)**

 **Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset. Gender is Female. Ability is** **Blaze: When HP is below 1/3rd its maximum, power of Fire-type moves is increased by 50%. Move set: Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen, Ember, Quick Attack. Egg Moves: Flare Blitz. (Lock) Double Kick. (Lock) Reversal. (Lock)**

 **Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokemon loves to use its teeth. Gender is Male.** **Torrent: When HP is below 1/3rd its maximum, power of Water-type moves is increased by 50%. Move set: Scratch, Leer, Water Gun, Rage. Egg Moves: Aqua Jet. (Lock) Dragon Dance. (Lock) Dragon Claw. (Lock)**

Kirby nodded before he looked at his Pokemon and gave them a smile.

"Now you know their gender. I want you to name them and train them." Kirby said. The Pokemon looked at each confused while the group seemed confuse.

"Kirby, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I need to train myself and I need my Pokemon to take care of them." Kirby said.

"What are you doing Kirby?" Ash asked.

"To be honest Ash, I need to sleep, I haven't been able to sleep since I been taking care of them." Kirby said.

"You mean when they were eggs?" Iris asked.

"Yea, so I'm probably going to sleep for two days." Kirby said. He walked up to Nurse Joy and got a Key Card from her.

"Come on." Kirby signal his Pokemon and they followed him.

"Then we'll see you in two days." Ash said. Kirby gave them a wave before they enter a room and Kirby turned to face his Pokemon. "You understand what to do, and please be careful, okay." Kirby said before he got on his bed. "Night guys." He said before he fell face flat on his face and started to snore. The Pokemon looked at each other before they shrugged and got on Kirby's bed to sleep with him.

* * *

 _ **Rick: So Spark is still sick, hopefully this won't last for two chapters, but yep, the three eggs hatch and it's time for them to train with the veterans... I can't say anything else. *Looks around the empty room.* I'm all alone. So just Follow, Favorite, and Review please.**_


	23. Poke-Care & Poke-Training

_**Rick: Feeling alright pal?**_

 _ **Spark: Yep, all healthy.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Well that's a relief.**_

 **Lucky: I'm glad that your feeling okay Spark.**

 _ **Spark: Thanks Lucky.**_

 _ **Rick: Let's get this chapter going then.**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!}_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: Poke-Care & Poke-Training.**_

Kirby was knocked-out completely on his bed with his Pokemon by his side. His Pokemon woke up when the sun hit their eyes and everybody slowly stood up. Echo was the first one to open his eyes completely and walked over to Kirby. He poked him once and didn't feel him move at all, not even a inch.

{Is he okay Eva?} Echo asked. Eva woke up and stretch her arms out before she looked at Kirby.

{He's fine, this happens rarely if he misses sleep, but he should be awake by tomorrow.} Eva answered.

{So is he gonna stay asleep?} Rammus asked.

{I guess so, he did said he was gonna be knocked out for two days.} Rose said.

{What do we do then?} Zoey questioned.

{We have to take care of them.} Blade said, pointing at the Pokemon that were sleeping underneath the sunlight with all three of them having a smile.

* * *

 **Sword Art Online 1st Ending Theme – Yumesekai**

 **Itsu kara ka kono mune de yureteru hikari tebanashitaku wa nai (Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Kirby's Pokemon are asleep deeply on the grassy plains,)  
Toomawari shite mo tsumazuite mo koko ni (The sun rising up slowly from behind a mountain and light hitting Echo's eyes.)  
Zutto zutto hikatteru… (Echo opens his eyes slowly before sitting up and rubbing his left eye with his left paw. Echo looked at the rising sun before smiling then standing up.)**

 **Tooku ni kikoeta kane no ne ga sukoshi sabishikute (Echo stirred everybody up one by one before walking a distance to watch everybody wake up. )**  
 **Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kakenuketa (Echo got everybody's attentions then Blade, Eva and Pikachu walked up to him and decided to go to a lake with everybody behind them.)**

 **Tada kurikaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negaigoto mo (The Pokemon were playing in the water and were splashing water around the place.)**  
 **Mezasu beki asu o mitsuketa kono omoi ni wa katenai (The Pokemon were out of the water and had apples in front of them while laughing.)**

 **Me no mae ni hirakareta hatenai sekai tatoe yume de mo ii (Echo talking to Pikachu before they saw Oshawott being by both Eva and Snivy before they started to laugh.)**  
 **Mayoitsuzukete mo mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteku (Blade was relaxing under a shade with Rose lying right next to him with a smile and a faint blush.)**

 **Osanai ribon o suteta yoru kara mita yume wa (Rammus arguing against Zoey before he gave a small sigh and lied down next to her with a smile.)**  
 **Kagayaita machi de risou no hibi o okutteta (Sky flying around freely in the air while Helios sleeping on a branch of a tree.)**

 **Kizutsukanai basho mezashite tsubasa bakari motometa kedo (Leon watching over their house and placing eggs with Vi giving him a thumbs up.)**  
 **Kono senaka ni tada hitotsu no mamoru mono ga areba ii (Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile were playing together with a rubber ball and had bright smiles.)**

 **Sukoshi-zutsu azayaka ni irodoru sekai kanjita mama de ii (Tepig interacting with Tranquill with bright interaction and Scraggy banging his head on a rock.)**  
 **Hohoemi no iro mo meguriai no iro mo motto motto kawatteku (Emolga eating multiple apples while Excadrill was in drill mode and had Axew sleeping on top of him.)**

 **Kotae ga nakute mezasou to shite (Pansage arms spread absorbing sunlight.)**  
 **Kirei ja nakute akiramenakute (Stunfisk giving a small smirk while flailing around.)**  
 **Watashi mo kitto kono sekai to niteru shinjitsuzuketeru (Dwebble resting inside his shell while Swadloon, Roggenrola, and Palitoad were resting in Professor Juniper's lab while being tested.)**

 **Atarashii namida de miete kita mirai kowagaranakute ii (All the Pokemonn started to gather around each other and decided to watch the sun go down slowly.)**  
 **Kokoro no itami to sagashiteta keshiki wa kitto kitto kasanaru (The Sun went down completely and the a bright Full Moon was over their heads.)**

 **Kagirinaku (The Pokemon gave a small cheer.)**  
 **Me no mae ni hirakareta hatenai sekai (The Pokemon started to spread around and laid down before going to sleep.)**  
 **Tatoe yume de mo ii (Echo watched everyone going to sleep peacefully and he walked towards Eva and laid down next to her.)**  
 **Mayoitsuzukete mo mune no oku de tsuyoku (Echo gave a small yawn and looked at the moon on last time.)**  
 **Zutto zutto hibiiteku (He began to close his eyes slowly while watching the moon still.)**

 **Zutto zutto hibiiteru… (He closed his eyes completely and started to sleep soundly and Eva putting her head his back.)**

 **Sotto sotto hikatteru… (Both formed a small smiled and fell asleep peacefully.)**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _ **Spark: New Intro?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Only for Pokemon-Only Chapter.**_

 _ **Rick: Really?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Yes, let's get the chapter going.**_

 **Lucky: Right!**

* * *

 **Narrator Voice: As Kirby decided to take a two day nap, his Pokemon were left in charge of naming the three Johto Starters and training them while he is knocked out, but what would Ash and his friends think.**

"Kirby?" Ash called out, knocking the door. Everyone looked at each other before they looked at Kirby and Echo started to panic.

{They're gonna think we killed Kirby!} Echo yelled. Eva shook her head before she used her vine to open the door.

"Oh, Eva, where's Kirby?" Ash asked.

{He's over there.} "Snivy." Eva said, pointing over to the fainted Kirby.

"Ash, is Kirby awake yet?" Iris asked. She walked into the room next and saw the fainted Kirby. "Is he a heavy sleeper like Ash?" She asked. Kirby's Pokemon looked at each other before they shook their head.

"How about this, Pikachu give Kirby a Thunderbolt to see if he wakes up." Ash said.

{Alright! Echo, help me out!} "Pika pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

{Yea!} Echo cheered and ran up to Kirby's bed and stood on a opposite side of Pikachu.

{1.} Pikachu counted, charging a electrical charge in his cheeks

{2.} Echo followed up, doing the same as Pikachu.

{3!} Both yelled together. Both yelled and shot both Thunderbolts on Kirby. He started to spark brightly before it died down and revealed a half burned Kirby but was still sleeping. Both Pikachu's sighed before they looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm guessing he's actually going to sleep for another day." Ash said.

"Yeah... hey, I got an Idea." Iris said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Let's take care of his Pokemon for today." Iris said. Echo just looked at her with a blank stare before he turned his head away and walked towards Eva. Pikachu notice the blank stare and followed him.

{What's wrong?} He asked.

{It's nothing.} Echo said before he heard Iris clap her hands.

"Come on guys, let's go out to relax." Iris said. Kirby's Pokemon looked at each other then at Blade, who simply sighed and nodded. Blade, Echo, and Rammus walked up to the Johto Trio. Rammus grabbed Totodile with his teeth by the back of his neck, Blade grabbed Chikorita with his Vine Whip and Echo carried Cyndaquil on his back and started to walk out of the door with them. They went outside to get some fresh air and laid down while putting the three Johto Pokemon together so they can watch them together. Ash and Iris watch from afar until Cilan came out.

"Morning you two." Cilan said.

"Morning Cilan." Ash responded. Cilan looked to his left and saw Kirby's Pokemon interacting wit each other and noticed that Kirby isn't with them.

"Where's Kirby?" Cilan asked.

"Apparently, that two day nap he told us about is all true." Iris responded.

"But Kirby decided to leave his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs." Ash said.

"Hmm, you know, this gives me a tasteful idea." Cilan said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"How about we let our Pokemon relax with them." Cilan suggested.

"That's a great idea Cilan." Iris said and got out two Pokeballs from her sleeves. "Come on out you guys." Iris yelled and both Excadrill and Emolga came out. Axew popped out of Iris's hair and jumped off.

"You guys too." Cilan said. He tossed three Pokeballs and Dwebble, Stunfisk and Pansage came out of their Pokeballs.

"I won't forget about you either!" Ash yelled and tossed five Pokeballs. Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Tranquill, and Scraggy came out of their Pokeballs while Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder and walked next to them. "Alright guys, make sure you don't get into any trouble." Ash said with a smile.

"If you need us, we'll be inside the Pokemon Center." Cilan said.

"Stay safe." Iris said and the trio went back inside to rest. Their Pokemon looked at each other before they looked over to Kirby's Pokemon and walked towards them. They saw the three new born Pokémon playing together and Kirby's Pokémon laid down and staring at them.

{What are you guys doing?} Tepig asked.

{Taking care of these newborns.} Echo said.

{It's not like we have a choice?} Rammus whispered.

{Oh, and are you guys in a group?} Pikachu questioned.

{Yep, I'm with Eva, Zoey is with Rammus, and Blade is with Rose.} Echo answered. Oshawott wasn't listening and gave a bored sigh. He looked around the area and spotted Zoey. His eyes turned to hearts while the group continued to talk.

 _[Whoa, she's so cute.]_ He thought and smiled. He walked over to her and Zoey noticed him.

{Can I help you?} She asked.

{No, but you can let me help you with these little guys.} He said. Zoey gave a light giggle and turned around.

{Sorry, but I'm already taken.} She responded. Oshawott felt crushed but growled.

{Who are you partnered with?} He questioned.

{That would be me sadly.} Rammus growled. Oshawott turned around to face the dog and laughed.

{Really? What's a furious dog like you partnered with a sweet innocent girl like her. Did you threaten her or did she got stuck with you?} Oshawott asked. Zoey, Blade, Echo, and Eva glared at the otter and were about to stand but Rammus beat them to it and stood up. Oshawott flinched a bit when he saw Rammus heading towards him with a dark shadow covering his eyes.

{Listen Otter, I gonna tell you the following things. One, Zoey isn't innocent, she's a tricky fox.} Rammus said, getting a snicker from her. {And second, I never want to hear you saying that I threaten her to be with me! She choose to be with me and that's it!} He yelled, revealing bright yellow eyes. Oshawott shrunk a bit before he hid behind Snivy with a scared face. Rammus sighed before he walked back towards Zoey and laid down next to her.

{Nice job sweetly.} Zoey said before she licked his cheek. Rammus just looked at her before he looked away with a faint blush.

{Yea, yea.} He said.

{So, you guys are watching them?} Excadrill asked, pointing at the sleeping starters.

{Yeah, we have to take care of them.} Blade responded.

{We also have to name them.} Rose added.

{That adds such an exciting flavor.} Pansage said.

{So what are you gonna name them.} Stunfisk asked with a smirk and flailed around.

{We're not sure.} Zoey said.

{But we're thinking of naming them by their typing.} Rammus said.

{How will that work?} Pikachu asked.

{We don't know.} Echo said.

{Then why are you naming them by their typing?} Snivy asked.

{Because Kirby started to name most of his Pokemon by their typing.} Eva answered.

{Aw, that so cool! I wish Iris nicknamed us.} Axew said.

{Yea, that's not gonna happen.} Emolga said with a unease smile.

{Well, do you guys want our help?} Tranquill asked.

{We can always help.} Scarggy said, lifting his sack before letting it go to drop it.

{Alright!} Echo yelled getting smacked on the back of the head by Eva and a hush.

{Quiet.} She said. Echo just smile apologetic.

* * *

{Okay, since Emolga, Stunfisk, and Dwebble don't want to help us, there is 15 Pokemon here.} Echo announced.

{Echo, me, Pikachu, Snivy and Tepig are gonna take care of Cyndaqui.} Eva told them.

{Rammus, Zoey, Oshawott, Scarggy and Axew are gonna take care of Totodile.} Echo added. Rammus glared at Oshawott, who put his hands up and backed away.

{And Blade, Rose, Tranquill, Excadrill, and Pansage will take care of Chikorita.} Eva finished it. Blade looked over to Rose who was speaking to the three Pokemon about something.

{Keep her away from Blade please.} Rose quietly said and the three Pokemon looked at each before they nodded.

{Alright, let's split away from the groups.} Echo said. On cue, the trio Pokemon woke up and started to walk towards the Pokemon. They ended their conversation and they split into their groups. They grabbed each starter and walked into a arena with three practice fields.

{No one's using them.} Echo said. He walked onto the third field with his group and Cyndaquil, Rammus walked to the second field with his group and Totodile, and lastly Blade going to the first field with his group and Chikorita.

* * *

{Alright, first we come up with a name.} Echo said.

{Let's think for now...}

{And see what can we...}

{Can come up with.} The boys said before trying to think of one. Echo ears went down and looked at Eva.

{I can't think of anything.} Echo said with tears in his eyes.

{Maybe Flare?} Pikachu asked.

{Too common.} Snivy said.

{Sunny?} Tepig asked.

{No, it doesn't suit her.} Echo said. Cyndaquil kept looking around with a pout that says she doesn't like it.

{How about Kindle?} Cyndaquil's eyes sparkled brightly and jumped with joy at the name. The group looked at each other before they nodded.

{Alright, your name, from now on, is Kindle.} Echo said. Kindle nodded with joy and open her mouth.

{Kindle is a nice name.} She said and the group gasp.

{She said her first real {Pokemon} words.} Echo said

* * *

{Alright, let's figure out a name for you Totodile.} Zoey said. She looked over to Rammus, who was glaring at Oshawott.

{What?} Oshawott asked.

{Nothing.} Rammus said.

{How about we call him Scraggy!} Scraggy suggested.

{That your name dummy} Axew said.

{Oh yea.} He replied.

{How about Larry.} Axew said.

{No.} Rammus said.

{But why?} Axew asked.

{We need a name that describes who he is.} Rammus said. Totodile stared in wonder then continued to flail around the shot a stream of Water towards Oshawott.

{AGH!} He yelled in surprise.

{Soak?} Zoey questioned. Totodile looked at her with a smile and flailed more faster.

{Soak it is.} Rammus said.

{Hooray! I got a name! I got a name!} Soak cheered.

{And he said his first words.} Rammus said.

{That great.} Zoey said and petted Soak on his head.

* * *

{We need to give you a name.} Blade said and scratch his head with a vine, his back turned on Chikorita. Chikorita nodded and was about to run towards Blade but was stopped by Pansage.

{How about Leaf?} He said.

{No, too common.} Blade said. Chikorita went around Pansage and continue to run towards Blade but Excadrill stood in front of her.

{What about Dream?} Excadrill suggested.

{Needs to stay with typing.} Blade said. Chikorita pouted and went under Excadrill and continue to walk towards him but was stopped by Tranquill next.

{Korra?} She said.

{Good, but not good enough.} Blade said. Chikorita release a vines from her bead necklace and grabbed Tranquill. She moved her aside and continue to run towards Blade before blue energy wrapped around her and moved her away. Chikorita looked over to the Emotion Pokemon and growled.

[ _She's reminds like poison]_ {Ivy.} Rose said the last part accidentally out loud. Rose let go of Chikorita very fast and covered her mouth while Blade retreated his vine and turned around with a smile.

{Ivy is perfect.} Blade said.

{I don't want to be named by her!} Chikorita yelled.

{That's too bad, I liked the name, and it's awesome that you're talking now.} Blade said. Ivy just took a step back and looked away with a blush before she glared at Rose.

{Fine. I'll keep the name.} Ivy said and walked back to the center.

* * *

 **Teaching how to battle.**

* * *

{Okay Kindle, what we're going to show you is how to battle.} Echo said. Both Echo and Pikachu were in the end points and were smirking.

{Ready!} Eva yelled.

{Go!} Snivy yelled and both Pikachu and Echo ran at each other with Quick Attack. Both bumped their head at each other before they back off. Both of them smirked before they jumped up and both their tails turned to iron. They clashed into each other multiple times. If Echo swung to his left, Pikachu blocked it. If Pikachu swung it to the right, Echo blocked it. Kindle was next to Snivy and Eva, admiring the attacks and cheering for both of them. Tepig was standing to the side before he got an idea and smiled. He ran up to Snivy and whisper into her ear his idea. Snivy nodded before she passed it on to Eva who nodded too. Both Pikachu stopped using Iron Tail and we're charging Thunderbolt.

{Stop!} Snivy and Eva yelled, interrupting Echo and Pikachu and turned their attentions with a disappointed face.

{What?} Pikachu whined.

{It was just getting good!} Echo said.

{Tepig has an idea.}

{How about I fight her.} He suggested. Echo ear tilted before he nodded.

{Good Idea.} Echo said and walked to Eva.

{Fine, let's see if Kindle has the strength to fight.} Pikachu said stepping next Snivy. Tepig and Kindle step onto the battle field and exchanged smirks.

{Ready!} Echo started.

{BEGIN!} Pikachu yelled.

{Tackle!} Tepig yelled and started to run up to her.

{Smokescreen!} Kindle yelled. Kindle took a deep breath and release a thick blast of black smoke onto Tepig.

{I can't see!} Tepig yelled in the smoke, coughing a bit.

{Ember!} She yelled and shot a small fire ball inside the smoke, causing a small explosion. Tepig came out flying but landed perfectly. He shook his head and started to run up

{Flame Charge!} Tepig yelled and got a red aura around him. He started to charge forward with fiery aura gaining more speed.

{Quick Attack!} She yelled, gathering white energy around her and started to run towards Tepig. Tepig collided with Kindle and launched her back but substain damage from her Quick Attack.

{Ember!} Tepig yelled and launched multiple spores of Ember onto Kindle. She took the damage head on then gave Tepig a menacing look.

{What the?} Tepig asked himself but lowered his own defense to take a Tackle from Kindle. Both Tepig and Kindle smirked at each other before running towards one another and we're about to clash.

{STOP!} Echo yelled. Both Kindle and Tepig skid to a halt before they looked at Echo, who had a smile on his face. {Nice job Kindle, you did well for your first battle.} Echo said.

{Thank you.} Kindle said.

{Tepig, nice job battling her.} Pikachu said.

{She's isn't strong since she's a new born, but she knows how to use her brain in battle.} Tepig said.

{Yea, that Smokescreen explosion really affected you.} Pikachu said.

{Alright Kindle, Kirby will teach you your egg moves, so we'll use your smart mind and increase your agility.} Eva said.

{Let's do it.} Kindle said with a determined smile. Both Pikachus nodded and started to charge Thundershock before shooting it towards Kindle who started to dodge.

* * *

{Alright Soak, let's see how much you can battle.} Rammus said.

{Alright!} Soak cheered and went to the end of the field.

{Let's see...} Rammus was looking at each member until he stopped at Oshawott. {You.} He said, pointing at him. Oshawott looked to his left then right then simply pointed at himself. {Yes you, fight him.} Rammus commanded. Oshawott simply gulped and walked at the other end of the field.

{Alright, Begin!} Rammus yelled and Oshawott took flight.

{Aqua Jet!} He yelled and surrounded himself in a water before launching himself towards Soak. Soak watch in amazement before jumping up and copying Oshawott.

{Aqua Jet!} Soak mimic his every move and launched himself towards Oshawott.

{Soak using Aqua Jet?} Zoey said.

{It's a Egg Move and it hasn't been unlock yet, how is he using it?} Rammus asked and watch both water jets collide against each other and set both flying back.

{Water Gun!} Both yelled and shot heavy streams of water from their mouths. Both streams collided but Oshawott's started to push Soak's back and splashed him. Soak got out of the water and it's claw turned bright white.

{Scratch!} He yelled and ran up to Oshawott and scratch his face.

{Agh! You little!} Oshawott yelled and grabbed his scalchop. {Razor Shell.} He formed a blade with his sword and ran towards Soak. Soak covered his eyes before he looked completely evil glare. Oshawott flinch before stopping and it's blade reverting.

{Rage!} Soak yelled. His eyes turned red and tossed himself towards Oshawott and punch him in the stomach. Oshawott slid back and looked at his before he felt a sudden jolt and fell down and had swirls in his eyes. Soak smirked at the victory but felt the jolt too and fell down with swirl eyes too.

{Oshawott!} Both Axew and Scarggy yelled in concern. Rammus and Zoey ran over to Soak and got him to sit up.

{What happen?} Zoey asked.

{I don't know. I felt a jolt in my arm and I don't know what happen there.} Soak admitted.

{Oshawott?} Rammus call out.

{When he punch me, I didn't feel so much pain, but I felt a jolt too and it made me faint.} Oshawott responded.

{I may need to discuss this with Kirby, but Soak, how did you know how to use Aqua Jet, it's a Egg Move.} Rammus asked.

{I copied what Oshawott did and I learn how to use it.} Soak responded.

{In your first try?} Zoey asked.

{It took me months to get used to Aqua Jet! I went easy on you!} Oshawott yelled with a small grin.

{You were doing the best you could.} Rammus said. Oshawott looked at him then glared.

{How'd you know?} He asked.

{I know because you've been training Oshawott. Soak barely was born and he can't control his power. You fainted because of that factor in the end, didn't you.} Rammus said. Oshawott stared at him before he just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

{You got me.} Oshawott said. Rammus glared Oshawott before he turned his attention to Soak.

{Alright, let's try to control your power now.} Rammus said.

{Why can't unlock my Dragon Moves?} Soak asked.

{We don't have any Dragon-Type with us, Kirby could teach you but he's asleep, but first, we need to control you power.} Rammus warned.

{Alright, I'm ready!} Soak said.

{Then hit me!} He yelled and Soak took a deep breath before releasing a stream of water onto him.

* * *

{Okay, we'll have a quick battle.} Blade said.

{I want you to battle me.} Ivy call out, pointing at him.

{Hm, no. I might hurt you too much since I'm strong.} Blade cautioned.

{Oh please, just how strong are you?} Excadrill asked. Blade released one of his Vines and smacked his face, sending him fly a bit before he landed.

{That strong, Excadrill.} Blade said with a smirk. Excadrill wiped the wound before he smirked.

{You okay Excadrill?} Pansage asked.

{That seemed pretty strong} Tranquill said.

{Yea I'm alright and nice Vine Whip .} Excadrill said.

{Thank you, but let's get-}

{I'll do it.} Rose said in a calm voice, interrupting Blade.

{Rose, you know I can't let you-}

{Please Blade, it'll be my first battle after escaping that trainer.} Rose begged, putting her hand on his cheek. Blade eyes shifted to her hand before he took out a vine and grabbed it and looked at her with sad eyes.

{I just don't want you to get hurt.} Blade told her.

{I know, but please, let me do this.} She said. The Pokemon looked at them confused while Blade sighed and let go of her hand.

{Alright. Just, be careful.} He said. Rose nodded before she walked at the end of the arena.

{Begin!} Blade yelled.

{Vine Whip!} Ivy yelled and threw her vine towards Rose.

{Confusion!} Rose yelled. Her eyes turned bright purple and took control of her vines and sent them flying back. Ivy stood her ground and took her own vines and Confusion strong before she smirked.

{Razor Leaf!} She yelled and swung her leaf three times to release three waves of sharp leaves.

{Teleport!} She yelled and teleported away from the leaves, surprising Ivy and appeared behind her. {Disarming Voice!} She yelled and screech loudly. The sound waves were pink and in a shape of a heart and hit Ivy had, but continue to stand her ground. She took a step forward before she started to run towards her.

{Tackle!} She yelled and continue to walk through the screech and tackled her down. Rose stumble backwards before she grunted and lift her arms up.

{Confusion!} She yelled and pushed Ivy away from, causing her to stumble.

{Okay, stop.} Blade said with a smile. Both Ivy and Rose glared at each other.

{Razor Leaf!} She yelled and threw three waves of leafs towards Rose.

{Magical Leaf!} She yelled and threw three waves rainbow aura leafs and three them towards the leafs and intercepted each one.

{Stop.} Blade said a little louder.

{Growl!} Rose screamed and screamed a orange sound waves.

{Disarming Voice!} Rose screech and shriek pink hearts shaped sound waves. Both collided and broke after colliding against each other. Both glared at each other and we about to continue before a vine grabbed both of them and lifted them up.

{I SAID STOP!} He yelled. Both Rose and Ivy flinch and looked at him with worried eyes. He put them down and retreated his vine before walking up to them.

{You two need to calm down.} Blade said.

{I'm sorry.} Rose utter.

{I got too excited.} Ivy said and took out her tongue and winked at him. Blade stared at her before he sighed and looked at the others.

{Alright, seems that Ivy is specializes in defense, so we'll barrage her with attacks one by one and give her a berry for each successful endurance. You ready?} Blade said. Ivy nodded and prepared herself for the barrage of attacks.

{Fire!} Blade yelled and every Pokemon release their weakest attack on her with her eyes filled with determined eyes.

* * *

 **9:00 PM**

"Alright guys, time to get back inside." Ash called out. Every Pokemon stopped training and started to walk inside the Pokemon Center. The groups Pokemon went back inside their Pokeballs, except Kirby's, who were walking towards his room to rest. Ivy, Kindle, and Soak fell asleep while the other discussed.

{Nice work today guys.} Echo said.

{We found out what they are good at.} Rammus said.

{So let's discuss.}

{First, Kindle is able to use many tactic and use her brain against any foe she faces. She able to dodge most of our attacks and deal attacks if we have an opening.} Echo said.

{Only problem is if that tactic fails, the Kindle has to think of a new idea to defeat them.} Eva said. writing it down.

{What about Soak?} Echo asked.

{Soak has a lot of power and is a quick learner too. When he sees a new attack, he mimics it to see if he can use the move.} Zoey explained.

{But his situation is that he can't control his power so well that once he makes his opponent faint, he's gonna faint himself, and that he can't dodge very well.} Rammus added.

{So we need to work on controlling power and evasion for him.} Eva noted.

{And lastly, Ivy is good at enduring all attacks and her offense is wells.} Blade utter.

{But she's taking most of our attacks and refuses to dodge.} Rose connected.

{Needs to work on dodging.} Eva wrote down.

{Alright, we have everything ready for Kirby.} Echo said.

{And now we get to sleep.} Eva said. Three second of silence passed before five Pokemon fell face first on Kirby's mattress and started to sleep. The only one awake was Echo, who was looking at the starry sky and his eyes were closing slowly.

{Night Chepi.} He said before he fell asleep with a small smile.

* * *

 _ **Rick: Done.**_

 _ **Spark: Tournament next.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: I hate school.**_

 **Lucky: Make sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review please.**

 _ **(Please review ;-; I want to see some simple positive comments at least.)**_


	24. Don Tournament! Half Of The 1st Rounds!

**Lucky: Tournament time!**

 ** _Spark: Nice motivation._**

 ** _Rick: But, it's true._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Might be a very, very and I mean VERY, long chapter._**

 ** _Spark: Why?_**

 ** _Pikachu564: I'm planning on doing the tournament in three chapters._**

 ** _Rick: My Arceus._**

 **Lucky: Don't hurt yourself.**

 _ **Pikachu564: I got this!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR KIRBY!_**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: Don Tournament! Half of the 1st round!**_

It was 5:00 AM in the morning and Kirby started to wake up. He lifted himself off his bed and blinked twice then sat up. He looked around and saw most of his Pokemon face down on his bed. Kirby tilted his head in confusion before he took out his phone from his hat and checked what time is it.

 _Date: September 2, 2016._

 _Time: 5:04_

 _'Slept through a whole day.'_ Kirby thought about it then jumped off the bed. He walked to his bag was about to place his phone inside it but felt three pieces of notes and a piece of paper. He took them out and placed them and looked at them curiously before he walked to a chair and placed him on a table. He lifted all four of them and started to read each of them carefully.

* * *

 _Chikorita - Ivy_

 _Good at Enduring moves but doesn't dodge them at all._

 _Needs to dodge super effective moves._

 _Has High Defense and Special Defense._

 _Learned Moves: Reflect_

 _Light Screen_

 _Magical Leaf_

 _Sweet Scent_

 _Safeguard_

 _Leech Seed_

 _Wants to learn moves that raise her defense._

* * *

 _Cyndaquil - Kindle_

 _Good Tactics and Swift Movements._

 _Swift Thinking to defeat an enemy_

 _Need tons of communication to actually work with her._

 _Dodges all attacks but must take attacks to endure them at some point._

 _Learned Moves: Flame Wheel_

 _Flame Charge_

 _Defense Curl_

 _Swift_

 _Lava Plume_

 _Flamethrower_

 _Double Team_

 _Wants to learn more diverse move set other than fire type moves._

* * *

 _Totodile - Soak_

 _Good Attack but needs to control Power._

 _Needs to work on speed._

 _Quick in learning new moves._

 _Learned moves: Aqua Jet_

 _Ice Punch_

 _Bite_

 _Ice Fang_

 _Flail_

 _& Crunch_

 _Wants to learn Dragon Claw and Dragon Dance, but needs to train to control power first._

* * *

 _ **Don's Battle Club Tournament!**_

 _ **Name:**_

 ** _Hometown:_**

 ** _Three Pokemon you'll be using._**

 ** _1._**

 ** _2._**

 ** _3._**

* * *

Kirby stared at the participation paper for awhile before jumping off the chair and getting his bag. He took it up to the table and took out a pen. He looked at the participation form one last time and wrote down stuff.

* * *

 _ **Don's Battle Club Tournament!**_

 _ **Name: Kirby**_

 ** _Hometown: Dream Land_**

 ** _Three Pokemon you'll be using._**

 ** _1\. Chikorita - Ivy_**

 ** _2\. Cyndaquil - Kindle_**

 ** _3\. Totodile - Soak_**

* * *

Kirby placed his pen to the side and picked up the paper with a smile. He looked over to his bag and grabbed six orbs from inside then smiled. He diverted his eye to the sleeping trio and .

"I'll fulfill your request." Kirby said and walked out of his room with the form in his hand.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

 _ **Haha, I did it :3 Made the full intro.**_

* * *

 _ **Four days later.**_

 _ **Narrator Voice: After Kirby woke up, five days of mysterious training has happen together with his Pokemon, and had head their way towards the tournament, to fight against old rivals and possible win the Don Battle Club Tournament.**_

 **Fireworks exploding and fan cheering on the bleachers and All the participants are on the battlefield, ready to see who are they going to fight first.**

"Hello Everybody! I'm Freddy O'Martian, and I will be commentating and broadcasting the Battle Club's Tournament today! Now we shall hear a opening statement of the host of this Tournament. the Dojo manager of the Battle Club! Don George!" Freddy introduced. He was on a stand with a multiple screens and Don George stepped up to the mic with a proud face.

"Thank you Freddy. As you heard, I'm Don George, and I'm happy to announce our tournament is about to begin." George introduce himself, above him was a screen showing seven different colored wings. "If you win this tournament, you'll receive the S-class Pokemon item, a full set of Driftveil Feathers, which include the Health, Muscle, Resist, Genius, Clever, Swift, and Pretty!" Don announced. Everybody started to cheer and scream for the participants up front. "Everybody, do your best and aim for victory!" Don said.

"I really want them!" Bianca yelled.

"Now this is getting exciting!" Stephan cheered. Don had a smile on his face then cleared his throat.

"Everybody, I'll officially declare this tournament of Don's Battle Club to officially begin!" Don yelled, getting the crowd to cheer louder. "Everyone, please looked at the screen and we'll reveal the first matches for the first round of the tournament." He announced. The screen had 16 cards on the screen and it started to shuffle them around. The group stared at it intensely until the cards disappeared and revealed two cards.

 **"First round: Georgia VS Sylvester!"**

"I'll do my best!" A blue headed boy cheered. Georgia had a smirk and looked at Iris.

"Hey kid." She said.

"If anyone's a kid, it's you!" She retaliated.

"Whatever, make sure you don't lose before me, because I'll be the one to take you down!" Georgia warned. Lightning started to created between them while the Sylvester sweat dropped at the act.

"Um, I'm your opponent." He said with a disappointed face.

 **"Second Match: Dino VS Meta Knight."**

"Your going down." A man with a red spiky hair said with a smirk.

"A formidable opponent to take down." Meta Knight told himself, closing his eyes with a smile underneath his mask.

 **"Third Match: Kirby VS Antonio!"**

"Guess this is going to be a tough battle." Kirby sighed.

"Let make it a great battle." A green haired boy said with a smile.

 **"Fourth Match: Ash VS Burgundy!"**

"What? This flat drink as my opponent? My target is Cilan. I'll make bow before me and taste a bunch of dirt when I beat you!" She said. Ash just looked disappointed while Cilan just smiled awkwardly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Cilan said with a sweat drop.

 **"Fifth Match: Trip VS Cilan!"**

"But before that Burgundy, it seems I'm going to have to battle Trip first." commented.

"With my opponent being a gym leader, how can I say no to that match?" Trip said.

 **"Sixth Match: Stephen VS Bianca!"**

Bianca ran up to Stephan and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Bianca! Are you Steven? Staphen?" She asked. Stephan just slumped down with a tear in his eye.

"All of those were pronounced wrong.. Oh well." He said and stood up with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She uttered.

 **"Seventh Match: Luke VS Scooter!"**

A Kid with dark haired man was smiling when a Camera got in front of him.

"Wh-what the?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I'm filming a documentary of this tournament, so please bear with me." Luke said while moving around him really fast with his camera pointed at him.

 **"Finally, the Eight Match: Iris VS Jimmy Ray!"**

"Cool! I wonder who is Jimmy Ray." She asked and started to look around until she found a man in a Patrat suit. He had his hand raise before he dropped it and grinned at her with his fist in his face and a sparkle appeared in his teeth. She turned blue and had a freaked out face. "I got a bad feeling about this." She said.

"As a host, Don George will be commentating your battles." Freddy advice.

"Even if I do manage a Battle Club, I try my best to commentate over the battles, so please bear with me." Don said.

"Alright, let's us starts this Tournaments!" Freddy triumphantly yelled, getting everybody to cheer.

"First Match: Georgia versus Sylvester!" Don announced. Both trainers gave each others nods before both going to the end of the field and getting out a Pokeball.

"Let me explain the rules: In this tournament, you can only use one of the three Pokemon you registered and battle with it! You can't substitute your Pokemon during the battle." Freddy explained.

"No substitutions huh?" Cilan said.

"Things just a bit more interesting, I wonder what strategy should I use?" Ash uttered with a smile.

"As if you had one to begin with." Iris whispered to herself.

"Only one at a time? Perfect." Kirby said while lifting his hat and eyeing three Pokeballs.

"Iris, you little kid, watch carefully as I beat this guy." Georgia confidently said.

"Arceus, your annoying! I don't know who you are Sylvester, but do your best!" Iris yelled.

"Beartic, battle position!" Georgia screamed. It has bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hang from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consists of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears, and its large fore paws have black claws and paw pads.

{I'm ready.} Beartic calmly claimed.

"When I think about it, I haven't scanned a Beartic." Kirby said. He took out his Pokedex and pointed at the large ice bear.

 **Beartic, the Freezing Pokemon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas.**

"Come out Joltik!" Sylvester holler. A small spider came out that has four legs tipped with blue and conical feet. Its ovoid body is completely covered in yellow fur, with notable tufts sticking out on each side of its face, just over each eye, and its lower back. It has four blue eyes, the two larger eyes are set relatively far apart on its face, containing black pupils, and the two smaller simple eyes are situated between the first pair, slightly higher up on its face.

{Ready!} She cheered.

"A Joltik?" Kirby question, pointing his Pokedex to the small four inch Pokemon.

 **Joltik, the Attaching Pokemon. Joltik cling to larger Pokemon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch.**

Beartic looked at the small Pokemon then dropped down and slammed his hands on the ground to glare at her.

"What the- isn't that impossible, size-wise?" Iris questioned.

"Really? This is going to be a easy win." Georgia said, "Squish it with Rock Smash!" Georgia instructed.

{Time to splatter you!} Beartic yelled. He stood up on two legs and turne arm turned completely bright red with white on his hand before he charged towards Joltik.

"Dodge it, Joltik!" Sylvester commanded.

{Okay, here I go!} She cheered and jumped above Beartic, who smashed his hand on the ground, and landed on the other side. {I'm over here!} She mocked. Beartic got back up and turned around before charging at her again, who jumped above him and landed on the other side.

{Agh, stay still!} He yelled.

{Na, na, nana, na.} Joltik laughed, jumping around dodging his swings.

"Even if Joltik size is small, it's has a good amount of speed to avoid Beartic's attacks." Don commented.

{Where'd you go?} Beartic asked after losing track of the small Pokemon. Joltik landed behind him then jumped on to his back and attach herself onto him.

"Thunderbolt!" Sylvester ordered.

{Here's a 'shock,' I'm on your back.} Joltik said. She release a strong electric bolt onto Beartic back directly.

{Agh!} Beartic cried while slugging forward.

"No way!" Georgia cried. Beartic closed his eyes in pain then slugged backwards before falling on his back. Beartic open his eyes fiercely while Joltik got out of Beartic's back with swirling eyes.

"What!?" Sylvester questioned.

"Joltik is unable to battle, Beartic wins! Therefore the winner is Georgia!" A Referee announce.

{Um... are you okay?} Beartic asked the tiny spider while scratching his head.

{I'm good.} She said.

"Did you see my power of a Dragon Buster, wanna be Dragon-user Iris." Georgia cheered.

"Is that even possible?" Iris asked.

{I feel sorry for Joltik.} Echo said.

{Such a small size getting knocked out because something was on it, is a disappointment.} Pikachu utter.

{What's done is done.} Eva said.

* * *

"Second Match: Dino Versus Meta Knight!" Don yelled. Kirby looked serious and watch Meta Knight walk up to the field with Dino on the other side.

"Go, Deerling!" Dino yelled. He threw out a Pokeball and a deer like Pokemon came out. The upper side of its body is pink, has a yellow patterned rim, and its underside is light beige. It sports a yellow floral tuft on its head, and similar yellow coloration on the insides of its tapering ears. The tips of its limbs are colored black and its pink tail is small.

{Let's do this!} Deerling yelled. Meta Knight nodded then took out a Pokeball.

"Druddigon, come out." Meta Knight called out throwing his Pokeball. The Pokeball release a bright light and a giant formed came out of it.. A large, blue, draconic Pokemon with medium-sized wings, shaped like thistle leaves. It has a bright red head and it has a set of glaring, ferocious pale yellow irises. Its arms are longer than its legs, giving it the appearance of a hunchback. It has a thick, moderately-sized tail and sharp claws on both the hands and feet. It also has tall, conical, red spikes; three on each arm, one on each shoulder, two on each leg, and four on its tail. It has a blunt, brutal snout, bearing a maw with no discernible teeth; instead, small fang-like protrusions sprout from its jaws and it has a series of olive, ellipsoid scutes running across its belly. The Dragon turned around and bowed to Meta Knight.

{I await you command master.} Druddigon told him.

"Battle Position, Druggigon." Meta Knight

{Understood.} He bowed and turned around before putting his up and glaring at his opponent.

"He has a Dragon-Type!" Iris yelled excitedly.

"And a very calm one too." Georgia said.

"A new Pokemon?" Kirby said.

{Looks like Meta Knight is a strong rival.} Pikachu utter.

{Wonder how Kirby feels, huh Echo... Echo?} Eva asked and she looked over to Echo, who kept looking at the Deerling with a tear in his eye. {Echo?} She called out. Echo ears perked up and he wiped his eye.

{Yea... sorry... just old memories popping up from his Deerling.} Echo said with a smile and looked over to the battle.

"Ready! BEGIN!" The Referee yelled.

"Deerling, Double Kick!" Dino commanded. Deerling ran up to Druddigon and prepared to kick him.

"Grab his legs!" Meta Knight ordered. Druddigon nodded and grabbed both Deerling's feet, surprising the Pokemon.

"What the- Deerling get out of there!" Dino yelled. Deerling started to struggle in Druddigon grasp.

"Looks like Deerling in a rough situation." Freddy commented.

"A Druddigon is know for it's aggressive personality, but this Druddigon is letting his trainer take charge. This means that Druddigon been well trained by his trainer." Don said.

"Spin him around and toss him in the air." Meta Knight instructed.

{Get ready to fly!} Druddigon yelled. He started to spin around with Deerling in his hands before tossing him straight into the air.

"Dragon Rage!" Meta Knight yelled. Druddigon took a deep breath and started to focus his energy around his stomach before he open and launched dark blue flame that formed into a Dragon. It head straight for Deerling and the dragon head ate him before exploding and sending Deerling fly back in front of his trainer.

"Deerling!" Dino screamed. Deerling laid there with swirling eyes.

"Deerling is unable to battle, Druddigon wins! Therefore Meta Knight goes to the next round.

"An astonishing one-hit KO from Meta Knight's Druddigon!" Freddy yelled.

"This means that Druggigon is a super strong Pokemon to defeat. I wonder how will other trainers handle Meta Knight and his Druddigon." Don questioned.

"Good work Druddigon." Meta Knight praised and walked up to him. He petted Druddigon head and took out a berry. "You deserve it." He said and gave it to him. Druddigon started to munch on it before he swallowed and bowed to him.

{Thank you, Master.} Druddigon thanked.

"Take a rest." Meta Knight said and returned Druddigon back inside his Pokeball then walked back into the stands.

"That was amazing." Iris said.

"And with one hit. He must be a Dragon-Type user to be able to control such a powerful Dragon-Type." Georgia added. Meta Knight took his seat across Kirby and looked over to him.

"Your next, Kirby." He said. Kirby just stared at him before getting up and walking towards the field.

{Good luck Kirby.} Echo encourage.

{Make sure you do your best.} Eva added. Kirby nodded and walked towards the field.

* * *

"Third Match: Antonio VS Kirby!"

"Let's have a great battle." Antonio said with his Pokeball pointing at him.

"Ditto." Kirby replied, taking out a Pokeball from his hat.

"Go, Tranquill!" He yelled, tossing his Pokeball and releasing his bird type.

"Soak, get ready to battle!" Kirby summoned. He tossed his Pokeball and a bright light came out of it, releasing Soak.

{AND! BEGIN!} The referee yelled and commenced the battle,

"Tranquill, use Air Cutter." Antonio ordered. Tranquill wings turned light blue and threw blue saws towards the Croc.

"Soak, use Water Gun on the Air Cutter and hit your mark." Kirby commanded. Soak took a deep breath before shooting out water towards all the saw blade with great accuracy and hit Tranquill in the stomach.

"That Totodile has great accuracy." Freddy commented.

"To have such good accuracy mean you had to control something in order to concentrate like that. This mean that this Totodile is trying concentrate on something." Don added.

"Hang in there Tranquill and use Aerial Ace!" Antonio ordered. Tranquill took off in the air before lunging herself towards the ground. She stayed like that until she position herself and headed straight for Soak.

"Water Gun on the ground and use a strong Ice Beam below you!" Kirby instructed. Soak looked down then spat out water, forcing him in the air while dodging and forcing Tranquill down into the ground, being soaked wet.

{Freeze!} He yelled and charged a giant crystal ball and shot it towards Tranquill. She turned around and saw the the crystal beam heading for her and was about to take off but her heavy, wet wings prevented her from flying. The crystal beam hit's it's make hard, freezing her back first before spreading and freezing her whole entire body along with the floor. The freezing continue until it made a smooth ice field. The referee slid over to Tranquill and saw her eyes replaced with swirls.

"Tranquill is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Totodile!" The Referee announced.

"Nice work Soak!" Kirby cheered and ran to the field to catch him mid-air. The Totodile was breathing heavily and smiled at Kirby.

{I did good?} Soak asked.

"You did great Soak, take a very long rest. I might use you in our last battle." Kirby responded and hugged him. Soak had a small smile before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kirby put Soak down and took out his Pokeball and returned Soak back inside.

* * *

"Next is the Fourth Match: Ash VS Burgundy!" Don announced.

"All right, it's my turn now!" Ash cheered.

"Ash." Cilan called him. Ash turned around to look at Cilan. "Back when Burgundy fought me, she used a Dewott and a Sawsbuck." Cilan warned.

"Who are you going to use Ash? Tepig or Snivy? Or are you going to use Pikachu?" Iris asked.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Iris. We know that he will let Pikachu fight, but we don't know his other two Pokemon." Kirby said, having a crayon box in front of him and Echo drawing something while Eva was using a pencil with a lot of tracing.

"Kirby's right, plus, I want to test out someone in this tournament." Ash replied. He looked over to Pikachu and kneeled down. "Your turn will come later Pikachu, so for now, rest and..." He looked over to Echo and put a green crayon back inside the box and took out a blue crayon out. "Draw with Echo for now." Ash said.

{Alright.} Pikachu said and walked up to Echo. He asked for a piece of paper and Echo passed one to him and gave him a box of color pencils. {Why do you have these?} Pikachu asked.

{I'm bored and ask Echo for something to do. So he said to draw something for now.} Echo said with a smile. Pikachu looked over to Eva with a confuse eyes and she just shrugged.

{Alright, pass me a pencil.} He said and Echo gave him a #2 Pencil. Ash smiled at the interaction then jumped over the fence to the field.

"Wait, Ash! I wonder what Pokemon is he gonna test out?" Iris asked.

"Well, Ash does create a mysterious flavor after all." Cilan said.

"Let him be, Ash is strong." Kirby retaliated.

"That's because of you Kirby." Iris replied.

"He's been getting a ton of secret training done with you and your Pokemon." Cilan added.

"How much work have you done with him?" Iris asked.

"My methods are extreme but I want you guys to watch and see how it will go." Kirby whispered.

"What was that?" Iris asked.

"JUST WATCH HIM!" Kirby yelled which cause both Iris and Cilan to flinch.

"Calm down Kirby, we're all excited to see how Ash will battle." Stephan said.

"I bet it's really exciting to watch him fight." Bianca added.

"Maybe, but his battle technique is very messed up." Trip retaliated.

"A battle cannot be messy, if it's how they usually fight." Meta Knight told Trip.

"I'm expecting a lot from Ash, I need this recording." Luke utter, pointing his camera at the field.

Kirby looked at them with curious eyes before he smiled and looked back.

"He does show a very interesting battle." Kirby said and looked over to Ash.

"Hey Burgundy, let's give them a battle they won't forget!" Ash yelled to her.

"All I want to do is teach that stupid Connoisseur, Cilan, a lesson, so I have no time to taste you!" Burgundy argued.

"What I want to do is win this tournament and win the Nimbasa City Gym too!" Ash confidently said.

"You arrogant trainers and you silly dreams? Well whatever, if you lose this fight, you will have to replace your Pokemon on hand this time." Burgundy bet on.

"Not that again!" Ash complained.

"Come out my new vintage, Stoutland!" Burgundy summoned and tossed her Pokeball. A Large Dog came out of it's Pokeball. On its face, it has cream-colored fur that forms voluminous, white-tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. The plumes are so long that they run the length of its body and bunch close to it. It has tufty, pointed ears with dark blue insides, and black nose surrounded by short black whiskers, and small eyes that are nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body is covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and grayish blue toward the legs an its face and paws are light brown, and each paw has three toes with white claws.

{I'm ready!} Stoutland said.

"Bonjour, it's new reevaluating time! And the connection I have with my Stoutland is perfection." Burgundy warned.

"Scoutland?" Both Kirby and Ash asked and took out their Pokedex.

 **Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokemon and the evolved form of Herdier. Stoutland is very wise and is skilled in rescuing people stranded in the mountains or at sea.**

Both Eva and Kirby kept looking at the image before Kirby drew a tear and started to laugh with Eva, leaving everyone confuse.

"Not sure how will Rammus react but let's see how Ash is gonna do against this Pokemon." Kirby said and Eva nodded.

"It is a strong opponent." Cilan added.

"Who is Ash going to use?" Iris wondered.

"Alright, let's do this! Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ash yelled. Everybody had a questionable look on their face and let out a gasp except Kirby, Echo, Eva and Pikachu.

"Palpitoad? This seems to be a very interesting choice." Freddy announced.

"Stoutland is a Normal-Type, while Palpitoad is both a Water and Ground-Type, so I bet it's gonna be a exciting match." Don announced.

"What? Did you already replace all of your Pokemon? Well, I have to say, your Pokemon has a very muddy taste." Burgundy said.

"I didn't replaced them Burgundy. This is my new Pokemon." Ash yelled.

"What?" Burgundy asked.

"And this will be his first official battle, and besides, it will be a good chance to test out our new combo!" Ash announced.

"You got guts, wanting to test your abilities against a Connoisseur like me. You might as well forfeit now and try again later." Burgundy suggested.

"I'll start! Palpitoad, use Mud Shot!" Ash ordered. Palpitoad jumped to the air and stuck out his long red tongue and turned it light brown. Then he whipped it to release a series of mud balls towards Stoutland, landing a powerful hit on him and smearing mud all over his fur.

"And Palpitoad lands a clear hit onto Stoutland." Freddy announced.

"How dare you smear mud all over Stoutland's face!" Burgundy yelled. Stoutland shook his head to clear the mud away then glared at Palpitoad. "Use Tackle Stoutland!" Burgundy ordered and the heartful dog lunged himself forward and struck Palpitoad swiftly in the air. "Now use Thunder Fang!" Burgundy she order next. Stoutland runs up to Palpitoad again and open his mouth wide to release a series of sparks and bit him. Palpitoad remained confused with his smile.

{Ha! You do realize that Thunder moves won't work on me.} Palpitoad mocked.

{I know that!} Stoutland growled.

"Stoutland land a powerful electric hit on Palpitoad, but it seems it did no effect!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Well, Palpitoad is a Ground-Type, so no wonder it has no effect on him." Don said.

"You know that Thunder-Type moves don't work on Ground-Types, don't you Burgundy?" Kirby asked.

"I know that, it's a part of my plan! Now Stoutland, follow it up with Ice Fang!" Burgundy commanded. Stoutland landed on the ground and started to glow bright light blue. Ice then started to developed around Palpitoad.

{Oh my Arceus!} Palpitoad yelled and started to struggle.

"What?" Ash questioned.

"Palpitoad won't be able to move is he is completely frozen!" Cilan yelled. Trip just glared and closed his eyes.

"It's all over for him." He said.

"Come on Ash!" Iris cheered.

"You can do it!" Stephan added.

"Is he gonna lose? Is he?" Bianca questioned.

"It depends if he can find a way out of this situation Bianca." Meta Knight said. He looked over to Kirby who was just looking at Ash with calm eyes. Pikachu looked over to the battle and placed his pencil down quick and stood up.

{DON'T GIVE UP ASH!} He yelled. Ash looked a irritated as he watched Palpitoad being frozen bit by bit.

"Mhuahahaa! What do you think of Stoutland's surprising dessert menu? Its a perfect taste to freeze your Palpitoad." Burgundy

"What do I do?" Ash asked himself. He looked over to Kirby who just kept looking at him with his calm eyes the remembered his training.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Ash had his Palpitoad and was fighting against Kirby's Totodile, Soak._

 _"Soak, close in and use Ice Fang!" Kirby commanded. Soak ran up to Palpitoad quickly and bite his side before lifting him and started to freeze him._

 _"Palpitoad!" Ash yelled._

 _"You got to think fast Ash, and remember to stay calm or your Pokemon will feel your panic too." Kirby instructed. Ash just watch his Palpitoad continue to freeze and was about to lose to it until Ash knew what move he should call out._

* * *

"Palpitoad, use Supersonic!" He commanded. Palpitoad looked over to him with a smile then open his mouth wide. Multiple sound waves started to come out and caused Stoutland to let go and break Palpitoad free.

 _{Nice Job Ash._

"Nice work Ash!" Stephan screamed.

"Nicely done." Meta Knight commented.

"Ash and Palpitoad are in perfect sync now." Cilan said.

{Thank Arceus.} Pikachu sighed. Palpitoad landed in front of Ash with a smile while Stoutland just growled.

"I saw that move coming a mile away. Stoutland, Tackle!" Burgundy instructed. Stoutland ran up to Palpitoad and slammed his body onto him and knocked him up into the air. "Now use Fire Fang!" She yelled next. Stoutland crouch before he push himself up into the air and engulfed his teeth with flames. Palpitoad watched him get close while Cilan, Iris, and Pikachu watch in horror. Ash just watch again and tried to remember a advice Kirby gave him.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Ash had Palpitoad in front of him while Kirby had his Cyndaquil, Kindle._

 _"Kindle, use Smokescreen!" Kirby ordered and she release a big puff of black smoke around Palpitoad._

 _"Not this again!" Ash yelled._

 _"Same Strategy, Same Tactics. Figure out how to counter a repeated strategy." Kirby told him._

 _"How to counter it?" Ash asked himself. Kirby just stared before he sighed and nodded and Kindle he release a small sized ember. Ash eyes widen before he figured it out._

* * *

"Your tricks won't work again! Palpitoad, Mud Shot into his mouth!" Ash counter. Palpitoad got out his tongue and surrounded it with light brown energy before he whipped it around and release a series of Mud towards the flying Dog. Some Mud missed it's marked before a three pieces of mud hit it's face and one entered it's mouth to create a giant explosion. Stoutland land roughly on the ground trying to cough out the dirt inside him.

"Get on your feet Stoutland and spit out that dirt as quickly as possible." Burgundy ordered. Ash just tilted his head forward and formed a huge smirk,

"Now Palpitoad! Use Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded. Palpitoad landed in front of him before he stomach puffed up and he release a large stream of water towards Stoutland, who watched the attack get close and slammed him. It started to push him away from the field and caused him to crash into the wall.

"Stoutland!" Burgundy yelled in concern. The water stream ended and reveal the big-heart dog with swirled eyes and his fur completely wet with it's surrounding as well. "No way..." She whispered and walked towards Stoutland.

"Stoutland is unable to battle, Palpitoad wins! Therefore the winner is Ash Ketchum!" The Referee announced. Both Ash and Palpitoad ran up to each with smile and the trainer kneeled down to the Pokemon.

"We did it Palpitoad!" Ash claimed.

{We were awesome!} Palpitoad exclaimed.

"You were great Stoutland, plus, your smell reminds me of a Lillipup soaked by the rain." Burgundy commented as she hugged the large with dog, who had a giant smile.

"Ash did it!" Stephan cheered.

"He did it! He did it!" Bianca cheered along with him.

"Maybe luck was by his side." Trip argued while getting off his seat.

"I wouldn't say that." Meta Knight said, then looked over to Kirby, who was jumping around and was cheering for .

"He was amazing!" Kirby exclaimed. Pikachu, Echo, Eva, and Axew cheering for Ash's victory.

"Palpitoad won his first battle!" Cilan cheered.

"Your next Cilan." Iris told him.

"Your right, and as a Pokemon Connoisseur, I want to show a even more exciting battle than Ash." Cilan told her. Cilan walked off to field while Ash jumped over the reeling again and sat back in his place.

"Nice work Ash." Kirby told him.

"It was all thanks to the special training you gave me." Ash said.

"I guess, but now it's Cilan's turn against Trip." Kirby informed him.

"Yea, I wonder how is he gonna do?" Ash questioned. He looked over to Pikachu who picked up a piece of paper and showed it to Echo who was clapping at the picture then continue to draw his. "Hey Pikachu, what did you draw?" Ash asked. Pikachu smiled at the question and ran up to Ash with the piece of paper and showed it to Ash and Kirby. It was a Pikachu licking a red ketchup bottle. Ash and Kirby just looked at each other before they smiled. Kirby gave a signal that he was gonna check on his Pokemon and Ash nodded before getting Pikachu on his shoulder and walking up to the fence to watch Cilan's battle.

"Hey Echo, what did you draw?" Kirby asked. Echo lifted it and showed a grass field with him, Kirby, and Eva enjoying a meal.

{Does it look good?} He asked.

"Yes it does Echo, now come on, before Cilan's battle start, I wanna see what Eva drew." Kirby said. Echo nodded before putting the picture inside the bag and walked with Kirby. Eva was peacefully drawing and had no interruption. She started to have a fantasy of her and Echo under a moonlight and them almost kissing.

"Um... Eva?" Kirby called out. Eva fantasy broke and she looked heart broken.

 _[So... close.]_ She thought. She looked at Kirby with annoyed eyes and her arms crossed. {What is it?} She asked.

"Can we see your drawing?" Kirby asked. She grew frustrated at Kirby questioned and was about to slap him with her vine before she looked at the picture she drew and her eyes widen. It was a drawing of the fantasy she was dreaming about, but her and Echo were actually kissing each other. Echo climb up the bleacher and was about to reach for the paper until Eva grabbed the paper first. She used Aqua Tail to soak the ripped paper then ripped it quickly before slicing it into smaller pieces with Leaf Blade. Kirby was about to speak about her action, but was slapped by Eva across the face with a Vine Whip, and face planted on the ground. Kirby recovered from the slapped and just looked at Eva with teary eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He asked holding his cheek.

{THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESSES!} She yelled at him then walked away from them while covering her red face. Echo and Kirby looked at each other before they just shrugged and walked up next to Ash to watch Cilan's battle.

"Next is the Fifth Round: Cilan VS Trip!" They announced. Stay Tuned!

* * *

 _ **Rick: Took you long enough.**_

 _ **Spark: What up with the ending?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Who wrote this?**_

 **Lucky: Um, Pikachu.**

 _ **Pikachu564: What is it Lucky?**_

 **Lucky: Someone broke into our computer.**

 _ **Pikachu564: What? Who?**_

 **?: I did it.**

 _ **Rick: Who's there?**_

 _ **Spark: Reveal yourself!**_

 **?: Maybe next chapter.**

 _ **Pikachu564: What?**_

 **?: Remember to Follow, Favorite, and leave a Comment on who do you believe I am. (Here's a big hint: I have to be near a Moss Rock in order to Evolve.)**


	25. Don Tournament! End of the 1st Rounds!

_**Pikachu564: Alright, who are you?**_

 **?: I'm Leafeon.**

 **Lucky: Nice to meet you.**

 ** _Rick: Don't treat her nicely!_**

 **Leafeon: Aww, why shouldn't she, little man.**

 _ **Rick: What you call me!**_

 **Leafeon: You heard me little man.**

 _ **Rick: Oh, I'm gonna show you what a little man like me can do!**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Enought, well discuss this next Chapter, MEANWHILE, we have to start THIS chapter. Spark.**_

 _ **Spark: Disclaimer: Pikachu564 Doesn't own Pokemon or Kirby**_

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: Don Tournament! End of the First Rounds!**_

 _ **Narrator Voice: Arriving at Nimbasa Town, The gang met has entered the Don tournament. As the half of the first rounds concluded, Georgia, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Ash have went up to round two, what's next is the last four rounds, with Cilan and Trip going up against each other first**_

"Now the next match is going to be between Cilan and Trip!" Freddy announced. "Don George, what do you think of this match?" He wondered.

"Lets see, Cilan works as one of the Striaton Gym Leaders in Striaton City, so there is no doubt that he's gonna be a strong opponent." Don answered. The crowd started to cheer loudly as they watch Cilan and Trip getting ready.

"Looks like I'll finally get a wonderful taste of how you beat the Striaton Gym." Cilan said.

"Both me an my Pokemon have gotten a lot stronger, so I'll show a better battle than I did back then when I won against Chili in the Striaton Gym." Trip responded.

"Trip against Cilan, I wonder how will the battle turn out?" Ash asked.

"Both of them are strong, but I imagine Cilan having trouble against Trip at first." Kirby added.

"I can't imagine Cilan losing, but Trip has such strong Pokemon too." Iris

"Cilan better lose!" A voice yelled. The group fliched and turned around to see a angry Burgundy behind them. "If not, my revenge will predict a full deluxe course with a knuckle sandwich as the main course! A-Class Connoisseur my foot! BEAT HIM UP!" She whined.

"Begin this match, NOW!" The referee yelled.

"Lets go Dwebble." Cilan called out and threw his Pokeball up in to release a bright light. The light went straight to the ground and Dwebble popped out, ready to battle.

"Lets go, Gurdurr!" Trip summons. Trip threw his Pokeball and a flash came out of the Pokeball. The Pokemon that came out was holding a large metal bar above his before he started to spin it and slammed it horizontally next to him with a confident smile.

{Time to rock this place!} Gurdurr yelled.

* * *

Ash looked amazed at the Pokemon and took out his Pokedex.

"Gurdurr?" He asked.

 **Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokemon and the evolved form of Timburr. Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it.**

"Hey, it was the Timburr that Kirby fought back then." Ash said.

"It evolved." Kirby added.

* * *

"We'll attack first! Dwebble, X-Scissor!" Cilan ordered. Dwebble raised both his claws to gather purple energy before crossing them and charge towards Gurdurr.

"Dodge it Gurdurr!" Trip yelled. Gurdurr put his hand on top of the metal bar and lifted himself up to avoid the attack. He spun on top of it three time before landing on the ground and snickered at Dwebble.

{Is that all you got little bug?} He asked.

{Little pest you say?} Dwebble asked before his vein popped.

"Slash Dwebble!" Cilan yelled. Dwebble claw turned white and he jumped towards Gurdurr.

"Don't let it get close Gurdurr!" Trip warned. Gurdurr lifted his metal bar quickly and slammed it on to Dwebble, who grabbed it and jumped above him. He landed on the other side and neutralize his claw.

"Gurdurr is taking advantage with his metal bar. Dwebble can't get close to him at all." Freddy commented.

"This is really surprising. It's has excellent defense than expected." Don added.

"Rock Smash Gurdurr!" Trip ordered. Gurdurr lift his metal bar before placing it down next to him and raised his arm. He started to yell really loudly before his hand steamed with heat and turned bright red. Gurdurr formed it into a fist and thrust himself towards Dwebble.

"Hide inside your shell Dwebble!" Cilan yelled. Dwebble went inside his rocky shell while Gurdurr punched it with a strong punch, causing the loud crack on the rock, making Cilan gasp in concern.

"The punch caused Dwebble rock shell to crack a bit." Stephan uttered.

"That good Gurdurr! Keep attacking with that dangerous taste!" Burgundy screamed.

"Rock Smash again Gurdurr!" Trip directed. Gurdurr had turned bright red again and swung his fist towards Dwebble again.

"Back away Dwebble!" Cilan yelled. Dwebble got out of his shell and started to back away fast while Gurdurr hit the ground hard.

"Stone Edge!" Trip added. Gurdurr did a back flip towards his metal bar and grabbed it before creating sharp white energy around around. The white energy turned to sharp rocks and launched them towards Dwebble, getting several direct hits and cause Dwebble to stumble backwards.

"Dwebble!" Cilan yelled in concern.

"Stone Edge hits it's mark! Gurdurr is on a roll!" Freddy announced.

"And it's super effective against Dwebble." Don announced. Dwebble was down until he put his claw on the ground and struggled to get up.

"I got to hand it to you that your Dwebble still has a lot of energy." Trip complimented.

"Thank you, and your progress defiantly show from your Gurdurr. It actually exceeds my expectations. Which now that I think about, it evaluation time!" Cilan magnificently said.

* * *

"Not this again." Kirby whispered, looking a bit annoyed.

"What a pain." Iris added, looking bored.

"ITS JUST A WASTE OF TIME! WASTE OF TIME!" Burgundy yelled, causing both Kirby and Iris to flinch at her tantrum.

* * *

"Your Gurdurr has such strength to have such a spicy taste, that it entangles beautiful technique and power. It physical strength has such flavor that it give us the confident to battle even more! Me and Dwebble will win this battle! I'll present a glamorous match between Attack and Defense, as well a beautiful dance that will exceed yours!" Cilan said.

* * *

Kirby and Iris looked annoyed while Ash had a smile.

"That's it Cilan, show him whose boss!" Ash cheered.

* * *

"Gurdurr, DynamicPunch!" Trip ordered. Gurdurr put down his Metal bar and lift his hand up in the air. e formed it into a fist and created a blazing aura around it and launched himself towards Dwebble. Dwebble got ready and dodge to the side. Gurdurr kept the momentum and turned around to throw another punch, but was dodge by jumping behind him. Gurdurr got angry and turned around to swing his arm down to the ground. Dwebble smiled and turned around to jump away from the attack. "Use Rock Smash!" He instructed. Gurdurr lifted his arm from the ground and surrounded it with a bright red aura and charged at him.

"Dwebble, use Protect!" Cilan ordered. Dwebble went inside his shell and a green aura shield was created around him and protected him from the punch. Gurdurr jumped back towards his bar and picked it up.

"Get in close to attack it!" Trip yelled. Gurdurr started to run towards Dwebble with his bar above him.

"Shell Smash!" Cilan commanded. Dwebble jumped swiftly out of his shell, that rolled away from the field, and glowed bright white before red cracks started to surround it and shattered to revealed a red aura around him. "Great, now use Rock Slide!" Cilan instructed next. Dwebble raised it's claws and stayed in the air as it summoned multiple boulders and aimed them at Gurdurr, who looked up and was frighten by the move, and crushed him.

"What?" Trip asked in shock.

"And Rock Slide hits its mark! What an amazing attack!" Freddy yelled.

"It's power actually increase due to Dwebble giving up it's defense with Shell Smash and raising it's attack and speed." Don added.

* * *

"There's no way!" Burgundy exclaimed.

"Dwebble learned Rock Slide!" Iris happily cheered.

"You can do it Cilan!" Ash cheered.

"Turn it around!" Kirby added.

* * *

Gurdurr moved a rock and popped out between them to glare towards Dwebble.

"Get up Gurdurr!" Trip yelled. Gurdurr tried to get up but was stuck between a couple of rocks. He tried to pull himself out of them, but continue to struggle between them.

"Let finish this Dwebble, use Slash!" Cilan instructed. Dwebble raised it's claw and gather white energy before it enhanced and charged towards Gurdurr, who almost got out and tried to reach for his metal bar but was sliced by Dwebble's Slash. Gurdurr fell on his back and grunted in pain.

"Gurdurr!" Trip screamed. Gurdurr turn his body and tried to get up but was struggling still. "Get up Gurdurr! You can still fight this!" Trip encouraged. Gurdurr pushed himself up but losed his balanced and ended in the ground and had swirled eyes in the end.

"Gurdurr is unable to battle, Dwebble wins! Therefore, the winner is Cilan!" The Referee announced.

"Cilan wins the first round, proceeding to the second round." Freddy announced.

"It was truly an excellent battle." Don announced. Dwebble crawled towards it's shell first and put it on before crawling up to his kneeled trainer.

"You did perfectly Dwebble. You gave us a tasteful battle." Cilan commented.

{Thank Cilan.} Dwebble thanked. They smiled at each other before a flash interrupted them and looked at Trip.

"It's a part of recording my journey, so I won't forget this frustration." Trip said and walked away. Cilan stood back up and found Luke laughing mischievously with a camera pointed at him. Cilan looked at him with question but had a proud face with Dwebble next to him.

"A interview huh? I guess I have time for one." Cilan proudly said.

"HEY YOU!" Someone yelled. Cilan turned his attention to Luke who was wailing around. "GIVE ME BACK MY PRECIOUS CAMERA!" He screamed. and ran up to the copy and grabbed it. The other Luke snickered before transforming into Zorua and laughed again.

"Oh, it's just you Zorua." Cilan said with a smile.

* * *

"Dang it Cilan! You _will_ lose in the second round! LOSE! LOSE! LOSE!" Burgundy venomously said.

"Aww! Where did Zorua go?" Bianca asked Ash.

"Where have you been Bianca?" Ash question her.

"You are next." Kirby said, drinking from a clay tea cup with a small calm smile. He looked over to Eva, who was still under a bleacher with her red face. Echo was trying to talk to her, but she just turned away, trying to avoid eye contact. "Yep, gonna take awhile until the next round." Kirby said.

* * *

 **"Sixth Round: Bianca VS Stephan!"**

"Minccino is unable to battle, Zebstrika wins! Therefore, the winner is Steve!" The Referee announced.

"Got it wrong again... but whatever." Stephan said and puffed out smoke from his nose.

* * *

 **"Seventh Round: Luke VS Scooter!"**

"Darmanitan is unable to battle, Golett wins! Therefore, the winner is Luke!"

* * *

 **"Final Round: Iris VS Jimmy Ray!"**

"Watchog is unable to battle, Emolga wins! Therefore, the winner is Iris!"

* * *

"With all rounds finish, we have eight participants that will proceed to the second round, AND..." Freddy announced.

"Both the second round and semi-finals will be tomorrow! So you should all take a good rest at the Pokemon Center and prepare for your next battle. All right, dismissed!" Don declared.

* * *

 **Night time**

The gang had gotten to eat together and spoke to their rivals before they went back into their room and fall to sleep.

 _'I wonder where was Meta Knight during all that?'_ Kirby thought. Kirby interacted with everybody but him during that time, but shook his head and looked at Echo, who was still trying to talk ti Eva.

{Come on Eva.} Echo pleaded. Eva still hasn't talked to Kirby or Echo causing both of them to get worried. Kirby just shook his head and Echo nodded before going asleep next to Kirby's bed. Eva looked back at both of them before she sighed and got next to Echo. She put her head on his shoulder and looked out the window to see a full moon.

 _[Let's hope for the best.]_ Eva thought before falling asleep on Echo's shoulder with a small smile.

* * *

 _ **Rick: That was short.**_

 _ **Spark: We were limited with the battle scenes.**_

 **Lucky: Plus, Pikachu doesn't want to write anything that doesn't involve Kirby.**

 **Leafeon: Whatever.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Just... Follow, Favorite, and Comment please.**_


	26. Don Tournament! 2nd Round!

**_Pikachu564: So let me get this straight, your gonna help us with... shipping?_**

 **Leafeon: Yes.**

 ** _Pikachu564: ..._**

 _ **Spark: What's a shipping Rick?**_

 _ **Rick: ...**_

 _ **Spark: Lucky?**_

 **Lucky: ...**

 **Leafeon: Oh how dense are you little Pikachu, shipping is bringing two humans, or in our case, Pokemon, together. :3**

 ** _Spark: You mean like Zoey and Rammus?_**

 **Leafeon: There you go :3 Can you name all of them Pikachu564?**

 ** _Pikachu564: To be honest, I don't want to put a shipping -.-_**

 **Leafeon: Aww, don't be like that, I already did most of the work.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Clever little sneak._**

 **Leafeon: Why thank you, but for now, I think our fans would like to read the newest chapter. Disclaimer: Pikachu564 doesn't own both Kirby or Pokemon at all, but us.**

 ** _Pikachu564: What do you mean by, ' our' and 'us.'_**

 ***Leafeon taps a Pokeball and gets easily captured.***

 ** _Rick: Can we report her now._**

 ** _Pikachu564: LETS decide that later, for now, start the chapter and figure out a name for Leafeon._**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 26: Don Tournament! Second Round!_**

 ** _Narrator Voice: Kirby and the gang had made it through the first round of the Don Battle Tournament with Meta Knight, Luke, Stephan, and Georgia. The gang has woken for breakfast and to eat Kirby's breakfast next._**

"It's nice of Kirby to give you a break Cilan." Iris commented.

"True, but I wonder what kind of meal will Kirby serve for breakfast?" Cilan asked, watching Chef Kirby mixing multiple spices in a pot. he pot contained Multiple eggs and Rice. Kirby looked to his left and saw three check marks next to a drawing that he drew for his Pokemon. He summoned four human plates and 18 Pokemon plates. Kirby kept mixing spices before he got off his stool and created the meals. He waved his spoon around while the food floated towards the plate and served themselves in it. Kirby grabbed each plate one by one and brought them to the Pokemon first before getting the plates for the humans and sat next on his chair.

"There you go, Omurice. Dig in." Kirby said. Kirby's Pokemon started to eat their meals while Cilan expected the food with Iris.

"I don't know Kirby." Iris said.

"Your Omurice does look beautiful, but it's just odd that you made this by just dumping the ingredients inside that pot." Cilan said. They heard munching noises and they looked over to Ash who started to eat very fast. Kirby watch Ash as he swallowed a whole mouthful and had his eyes shining.

"This is sooooooooo goooood~" Ash complemented. Kirby just laughed at the reaction and looked over to the Pokemon and saw the same thing happening with their Pokemon.

"This is..." Iris just stared in complete shock at her Pokemon's reactions.

"...Unexpected." Cilan added. They both picked up their forks and grabbed a piece of the food and swallowed it before a spark of joy hit them.

"This flavor... its... its filled with such richness!" Cilan yelled.

"I never tasted something so good before." Iris cried out with joy. Kirby and his Pokemon just stared for awhile before starting to eat with them and took five minutes to eat their whole servings.

"That was delicious." Ash said.

"It was divine." Iris added.

"I still need to learn." Cilan said with his head dark near the table. Kirby was cleaning up around the table by collecting with the help of Ash and Iris while their Pokemon talked to each other.

* * *

{That was delicious.} Pikachu told them.

{Never had that kind of food before.} Oshawott added.

{How come it wasn't like that before?} Snivy asked.

{Kirby didn't had any spices back then.} Echo answered.

{And since he had them, it gave the food more flavor.} Eva said.

{Makes me want to have more.} Emolga mischievously whispered.

{Not gonna happen pal.} Sky told her.

{Well, it was the best food I ate in a long time.} Excadrill said.

{I hope Iris doesn't get mad.} Axew added.

{Aww don't worry, it's not like any of them know that we said that.} Stunfisk uttered.

{You do realize that Kirby can understands us.} Pansage told him.

{And he could possible tell them.} Dwebble said, inspecting his shell and spitting out a strange liquid inside of it.

{This might be a problem then.} Excadrill calmly said. All three Pokemon panicked before running to their Pokeballs and returning themselves inside them.

{Oh well, let's get ready for the next round anyway.} Kindle said.

{Oh boy.} Ivy said with a glum face.

{Aww, don't worry Ivy, I'm sure Blade will be there.} Soak cheered. Ivy looked at Soak with a annoyed look before she walked away from him.

{O...kay?} Soak whispered with a awkward face, but ignored it and walked towards Kirby.

* * *

 ** _"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening._**

 ** _Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)_**

 ** _Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)_**

 ** _Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)_**

 ** _Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)_**

 ** _Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)_**

 ** _Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)_**

 ** _Mitsukari wa shinai. (Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)_**

 ** _Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)_**

 ** _Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)_**

 ** _Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)_**

 ** _Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)_**

 ** _sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)_**

 ** _Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)_**

 ** _Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)_**

 ** _Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)_**

 ** _Senaka osu yo. (Two black silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a lightning_** ** _badge next to them.)_**

 ** _Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)_**

 ** _Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)_**

 ** _Todoke kaze no uta, (A silhouette of a Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another silhouette to the air with a silhouette of a cracked_** ** _badgenext to them.)_**

 ** _Mimi sumaseba. (Two flying silhouette of birds striking each then passed each other with a silhouette of a jet next to them.)_**

 ** _Kokoro no koe. (A silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)_**

 ** _Afuredasu yo. (A giant silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)_**

 ** _Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)_**

 ** _Kimi wo aoi senritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)_**

 ** _Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)_**

 ** _Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)_**

 ** _Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)_**

 ** _Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}_**

 ** _Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)_**

 ** _Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)_**

 ** _Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)_**

 ** _Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)_**

 ** _Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)_**

 ** _Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)_**

 ** _Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)_**

 ** _Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)_**

 ** _Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)_**

 ** _Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}_**

 ** _Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)_**

 ** _Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)_**

 ** _Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)_**

 ** _zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)_**

 ** _Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)_**

 ** _mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)_**

 ** _Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)_**

 ** _afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)_**

 ** _Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)_**

 ** _Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)_**

 ** _Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)_**

 ** _Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)_**

 ** _Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)_**

 ** _Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)_**

 ** _Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)_**

 ** _Wooowooowooooooo ]_**

 ** _Wooowooowooooooo ] ]_**

 ** _} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)_**

 ** _Wooowooowooooooo ] ]_**

 ** _Wooowooowooooooo ]_**

 ** _Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)_**

 ** _me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)_**

 ** _Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)_**

 ** _senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)_**

 ** _Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)_**

 ** _zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)_**

 ** _Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)_**

 ** _mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)_**

 ** _Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)_**

 ** _afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)_**

 ** _Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)_**

 ** _Kimi wo aoi senritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)_**

 ** _Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)_**

 ** _Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)_**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Don Tournament Battle! The Second Round begun with the following order!"

 **Ash VS Georgia**

 **Kirby VS Cilan**

 **Iris VS Luke**

 **Stephan VS Meta Knight**

"Our First Match for today is Ash VS Georgia!" Freddy announced. Both Ash and Georgia gave each other nods before they walked onto the field with a Pokeball in their hand.

"Trainers ready!" Referee asked. Both trainers nodded and the Referee kneeled. "Then let the match begin!" He yelled and chopped the air in front of him.

"Snivy, I choose you!" Ash yelled. He threw his Pokeball and the green snake Pokemon came out with her smile, ready to battle.

"Stand your guard Pawniard!" Georgia commanded. She threw the Pokeball and a small, bipedal Pokemon came out. It has a rounded red and black head with a silvery blade extending from the front. Its face is grey with yellow eyes. Four steel spikes protrude from its black torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs. Its red arms that end with knife-like blades instead of hands. It was kneeling down with it's knifes cross. It looked up with a bright flash on its right knife.

"A Pawniard?" Ash questioned and took out his Pokedex.

 **Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokemon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent.**

* * *

"How will Snivy handle Pawniard close combat moves, but I can tell you that there are gonna be a ton of highlight during this battle." Don said.

"Now who will advance to the finals? Ash or Georgia!" Freddy questioned.

* * *

"I'll start it, Snivy, use Leaf Storm!" Ash commanded. Snivy had a feint green aura around her before she started to spin around to summoned multiple leafs around her. The leafs gather above her before she tossed them over the swarm of leafs over to Pawniard.

"Use Metal Claw!" Georgia ordered. Pawniard raised both it's claws and turned them dark grey. It looked over to the storm of leafs and slashed them into small energy pieces.

"What?" Ash questioned.

{What?} Snivy followed up.

* * *

"Is that possible?" Iris asked.

"Using offensive moves as a defensive move, that adds such a spicy taste." Cilan commented.

"This means that Georgia was training to become better." Kirby told them.

"This is only the beginning people. We don't know what challenge will Ash face." Meta Knight added. Kirby looked over to him and simply sighed before he nodded.

* * *

"Leaf Storm once more!" Ash ordered. Snivy gathered up leafs again before throwing them towards Pawniard one more time.

"Dodge it and get in closer!" Georgia instructed. The sharp blade Pokemon jumped over the attack and landed right in front of Snivy.

{Oh no!} Snivy flinched.

"Metal Claw." She yelled next. Pawniard claw shined dark grey again before it spun around and struck Snivy with the steel move, flinging her back. She landed on the ground with her eyes closed and a small squeak was heard.

"Snivy!" Ash screamed.

* * *

"It seems like Snivy's Leaf Storm isn't working against Pawniard, and it's already in a pinch." Freddy said.

"This is bad. Georgia got's Ash in a tight tight spot." Luke said.

"Come on Ash! Show your guts and courage!" Stephan cheered.

* * *

"You can do it Snivy!" Ash encouraged. Snivy struggled to push herself up.

{I won't give up so easily.} She uttered and stood up to glare at the blade Pokemon.

"Don't let it rest Pawniard, attack!" Georgia yelled. Pawniard crossed both it's arms together.

"Snivy, Attract!" Ash ordered. Snivy winked towards Pawniard and surrounded it with hearts before it completely went inside of him creating a giant heart but Pawniard remained the same. It looked up with a glare.

* * *

"It had no effect?" Iris questioned.

"That means that..." Kirby started.

* * *

"Pawniard is a Female!" Ash yelled. Pawniard just blinked twice before spinning around and placed her knife hand on her hip.

"It's really naive how you barely figure that out! Iron Head" Georgia mocked. Pawniard blade on her head gathered energy, then lunged herself towards Snivy.

"Evade it!" Ash commanded. Snivy jumped out of the way as Pawniard slammed her head on the floor, sending chunks of rocks flying around Snivy. "Now use Vine Whip and throw those rocks at her!" Ash yelled. Snivy got out her vines and smacked each rock back at Pawniard. Two of them landed next to her while one slammed against the blade on her head, leaving her laying down on the ground.

"What?" Georgia questioned on surprised.

* * *

"Looks like Pawniard speed is stopped. Has Ash found a way to beat this speedy Pokemon?" Freddy asked.

"Come on Ash! Show her your real power!" Stephan continue to cheered.

* * *

"Vine Whip her now!" Ash yelled. Snivy vines were still out as she used them to whip the vulnerable target in front of her. "Let's finish this! Use Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered. The green snake's tail glowed bright green and spun around before aiming the blade onto the Pawniard, who eyes widen.

"Don't give in Pawniard! Stand up!" Georgia encouraged. Pawniard grabbed the rock and got up while Snivy got in close. "Block it with the boulder!" Georgia commanded. Pawniard jumped over to Snivy and collided the boulder against the attack, shattering it and breaking her free. Snivy jumped back into her position and watch the Pawniard stand recover.

"You are a lot of trouble Ash, but I'm ending it here with the move that guarantees a sure KO - Guillotine!" Georgia announced. Pawniard crossed both her knife arms before they shined multiple colors of light blue and enhanced it's knifes then jumped in the air and lunged herself towards Snivy. She flinched at the but jumped back and witness Pawniard hit the ground and show a large explosion on it, launching multiple chucks of rock in the air and smoke surrounding her.

* * *

"No way! What power!" Iris exclaimed.

"Ash better come up with a plan to avoid such a dreadful move now!" Kirby warned.

"Guillotine will make any Pokemon unable to battle if it lands." Cilan added.

* * *

The cloud dust continued until a shadow of Pawniard appeared and revealed the menacing blade Pokemon.

"We won't let you get away! Get her Pawniard!" Georgia cheered. Pawniard started to run up to Snivy with it knifes behind her.

"Use Vine Whip to knock her back!" Ash commanded. Snivy wiped her vines towards Pawniard. She dodged left, then right, then jumped above the vine before Snivy grabbed her and tried to slam her on the ground but she turned her whole body to land feet first instead.

"Toss her!" Georgia ordered. Pawniard spun her body around with Snivy vines wrapped around her, causing her to swing Snivy around and tossed her away. She tumbled on the ground and landed painfully on her face.

"Snivy!" Ash screamed.

"Guillotine!" She ordered next. Pawniard prepared for the attack again as her knifes glowed multiple bright blue colors and enhanced them into greater size. She jumped up and lunged herself towards Snivy, who looked up with wide eyes.

"Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded. Snivy got up fast and jumped back to avoid the attack again. Then she glowed her tail bright green and rammed her tail against Pawniard to knock her away. Pawniard was sent flying until it hit the ground with it's knife hand and pupils shrunk with realization.

"No!" Georgia exclaimed. Pawniard started to struggle to get out of the ground but no good results showed.

* * *

"Unbelievable! Pawniard blades got stuck in the field!" Freddy announced.

"This happens to be a lucky turn around for Ash!" Don yelled.

* * *

"Leaf Storm!" Ash yelled. Snivy took a deep breath and gather many leafs round her before she spun around really fast and fired a stream of leafs towards Pawniard. She had her eyes widen and took the strong attack with as much endurance as possible but failed to hold it in and her knifes got out of the ground. She stumble backwards then flew back towards her trainer and landed on her chest.

"Pawniard!" Georgia uttered in concern. The blade Pokemon tried to get up but failed and fell back down with swirling eyes.

"Pawniard is unable to battle, the winner is Snivy! That means, the winner of this round is Ash Ketchum!" The referee announced.

"Alright!" Ash cheered out loud.

* * *

"Ash did it!" Stephan yelled.

"He's moving to the next round." Kirby cheered with his hand formed as a fist.

"And we're next Kirby." Cilantro warned. Kirby looked up at the ask for a couple of seconds then smiled and turned to Cilan.

"Your right." He answered back and smirked.

"I won't go down so easily." Cilan said.

"Neither will I." Kirby added and both shook hands.

{You got this Kirby.} Echo encourage.

{Don't let us down.} Eva threatened.

"Don't worry guys, I got this! Oh, and before I forget." Kirby said and took out a Pokeball. "A little motivation just in case." Kirby said.

* * *

"Our second match for today is Cilan VS Kirby!" Freddy revealed. Both Kirby and Cilan were ready with smirks in there faces and Pokeballsbin their hands.

"Traines ready?!" The referee asked.

"Yes!" Both yelled.

"Then let the match begin!" The referee commenced with a swift karate chop in front of him.

"Stunfisk, its show time!" Cilan summoned. He tossed his Pokeball into the air to release the mischievous electric/ground fish onto the field.

"Ready." He said before flopping with a small smirk.

"Ivy, get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled. Kirby tossed his ball with a curve before it opened up to reveal the one leaf Pokémon.

* * *

"This pink ball has perfect taste." Burgundy said.

"Cilan is in a real disadvantage now." Iris said with a sad face.

"I wonder what will Kirby's strategy be?" Ash questioned.

* * *

"I'll start, Stunfisk, use Thundershock!" Cilan ordered. Stunfisk had a mischievous smile before shooting small sparks of electricity towards Ivy.

"Ivy, reduce the damage with Light Screen!" Kirby ordered. Ivy close her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it and yellow triangles appeared on top of her then going down to surround her in a cube shield. She opened her eyes and saw the small electric attack hit the shield making her wince a tiny bit but wasn't too effective. The attack stopped and the shield went away.

"And Kirby starts off with showing his Chikorika its strong defense with Light Screen!" Freddy yelled.

"Light screen decreasing a Pokémon's special attack, so that means it's vulnerable to physical attacks itself. But the power decrease even more due to Chikorita being a grass type." Don added.

"That won't stop us! Stunfisk, use Mud Bomb!" Cilan commanded. Stunfisk flopped on the ground twice before it flop one more time to jump up and spit out a large ball of mud towards Chikorita.

"Stand your ground and use Sweet Scent!" Kirby ordered. Chikorita watch as her shield appeared again to block the attack again. She winced then smile, watching her shield go away then release a purple wave around her from her leaf by spinning it around.

"Chikorita's Sweet Scent smells divine." Freddy said. Everybody started to smell the sweet air around around them before they sighed from the beautiful smell.

{Smells nice.} "Pika." Pikachu said while smelling the aroma Chikorita released.

{Yea.} Both Eva and Echo said before leaning on each other for support.

"It's so relaxing." Iris added.

"Man smells so good." Ash said.

"Keep using it Ivy!" Kirby cheered. Chikorita continued to spin her leaf and watched Stunfisk fall back to the ground. He took a deep breath before smelling the sweet scent and started to follow it. Kirby smile as he watch the Trap Pokemon come closer to Chikorita and into her trap instead. "Leech Seed, now!" Kirby ordered. Chikorita stopped spinning her leaf and shot out a small seed towards Stunfisk, and started to entangle him with leafy vines roots.

"Stunfisk!" Cilan yelled anxiously. The vines started to glow red and Stunfisk started to flop wildly due to the pain. "Quickly use Scald if you can." Cilan ordered. Stunfisk open one of its eyes and shot steaming water towards Ivy.

"Use Magical Leaf to block the attack, then use Vine Whip." Kirby instructed. Ivy swung he big leaf to release purple covered leaf shards towards the steaming water and intercepted it, causing Ivy to go to her next step and use Vine Whip on the Trap Pokémon. She brought back her vine while looking at Stunfisk hatefully. She started thinking about Rose and how she could steal Blade from her. The thought of that made her lash it forward to hit Stunfisk with a powerful blow. Then she wrap her vines around his body to start swinging him back and forth in the air.

"Thundershock!" Cilan ordered. The fish open its eyes to use the electric attack but felt pain from the Leech Seed from earlier absorbing his energy.

"Slam him down Ivy!" Kirby ordered. Ivy continue to swing him around before she smile and brought Stunfisk fast to the ground and release her vines to cause a heavy slam and surround Stunfisk in a cloud of dust.

"Stunfisk!" Cilan cried out. The clouds disappeared to reveal a unconscious Pokémon in the field with swirling eyes.

"Stunfisk Is unable to battle, the winner is Chikorita! This means that Kirby is going to the next round!" The referee announced.

"Yes! Nice work Ivy." Kirby yelled and was about to run to her but she looked to the stands and saw Blade using his vines to clap for her victory.

{Blade.} Ivy yelled out with hearts in her eyes and ran off to the stands while Kirby tried to jump on her, but ended up failing in a face full of sand. Ivy ran up to Blade and smiled.

{Did you enjoy my battle?} She asked.

{Yea, you did pretty well out there.} Blade replied.

{Oh Blade.} She started to blush.

"Nice work out there Kirby." Cilan said with a Pokeball in his hand. "Kirby?" He called out.

"I'm alright, let me just." Kirby started to roll towards the stand then jumped up to land on the railing. "Ivy, you left me hanging." Kirby told her. Ivy looked at him annoyed then looked at Bulbasaur again. Kirby just grunted before he looked over to Iris. "You're next Iris." Kirby said.

"Yea, and I'm battling Luke." Iris cheered.

"Let's make it a great battle." Luke said holding his camera, he looked over to Kirby and smiled. "Kirby, can I asked you a favor and film my battle." he asked. Kirby just thought about before he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll film the battle for you." Kirby agreed.

"Perfect, here you go." He said and dropped he camera on him. Kirby had his hands on top of his head and started to hold the camera.

"Good?" He asked.

"Yes. Now excuse me as I'm gonna win this battle." Luke said and ran towards the field. Kirby continue to hold the camera while both Eva and Echo made sure the camera got the whole entire field.

* * *

"Our Third Match for today, Iris VS Luke!" Freddy declared.

"I asked Kirby to film, but I wonder if he'll manage." Luke whispered to himself and looked over to the stands. He saw Kirby sleeping under the camera while both Eva and Echo kept adjusting the camera on top of him. Echo put his eyes on the eye piece and gave a thumbs up to Luke. "Thank god that Kirby's Pokemon watch out for him." Luke said.

"Hey, pay attention to the battle, since you can't get distracted now." Iris yelled.

"Yea, I know. Battles are battles and movies are movies, so lets do this." Luke yelled out.

"Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Both said.

"Then begin!" The ref yelled.

"This is my choice! Golett!" Luke released. He tossed the Pokeball and released the Automaton Pokemon.

"Axew, your up." Iris whispered to her little dragon. Axew nodded and jumped off her shoulder over to the field. "Axew, this will be your debut in a tournament. Let's do this together, okay!" Iris said. Axew slapped himself four times before he looked determined.

{Let's do this!} He cheered.

"Luke chooses the Ground/Ghost type Pokemon Golett and Iris uses Dragon Type Axew, so it's a pretty even match and it depends on what moves they use to determine the outcome." George said.

"Axew, use Scratch!" Iris ordered. Axew sprung into action by launching himself towards Golett and sliced his both twice to back up and see his results, but Golett reaction was just scratching himself with a confuse look. "What, it didn't work?" Iris questioned.

* * *

"Scratch is a normal type move, but since Golett is a Ghost type Pokemon, it doesn't effective him one bit." Meta Knight explained.

"How naive, is she really aiming to be a Dragon Master?" Georgia asked.

"Oh come on, the battle barely begun. Lets watch for now." Ash retaliated.

* * *

"Mega Punch, Golett!" Luke ordered. Golett lifted his arm and aimed thrust it towards Axew face to punch him hard and knock him off his feet. He got on four and looked angry.

"You okay Axew?" Iris asked. Axew stood up and looked at her.

{I'm alright, let's continue.} "Axew." He said with a nod.

"Alright, channel your dragon energy and use Dragon Rage!" Iris yelled out. Axew took a deep breath and developed a deep blue aura in his stomach.

"Double Team Golett!" Luke demanded. Golett nodded and created multiple copies while Axew fired the deep blue flame from his mouth to create the dragon and swallowed all the copies except the original, which appeared in front of Axew. "Gyro Ball!" Luke instructed next. Golett continue Double Team and both arms and legs glowed bright silver and started to spin really fast.

"Which one the real one?" Iris asked while three Goletts spin really fast towards Axew shuffling back and forth between each other.

"Axew won't be able to dodge it!" Ash yelled.

"Watch the opponent carefully Axew!" Iris told him.

{Right.} Axew started to eye each Golett until two of them separated to the left and right, causing confusion into Axew mind and didn't realized that they were close and crash into him.

"Axew!" Iris yelled. Axew was on floor and stood up slowly again to his feet. He looked over to Iris and just nodded. "Alright, then use Dragon Rage!" She ordered.

"Shadow Ball, Golett!" Luke instructed. Axew started to charge his Dragon Rage while Golett was still in gyro ball form and combine the three to create one and started to form a dark energy ball on his head. Axew blasted a blue flames towards the golem and he threw his dark energy ball towards the blast, causing a huge explosion in the air. Luke just stared at the strength but smiled. "Let's finish it with Gyro Ball" He commanded. Golett feet and hands glowed bright silver again before withdrawing them and started to spin towards Axew.

"Dodge it Axew." Iris yelled. Axew turned around and started to run away from the spinning Pokemon, but he was after the small dragon.

"Keep following him until you hit him!" Luke yelled. Golett yelled a confirm and continued to follow Axew.

* * *

"This is bad, Axew only moves are Scratch and Dragon Rage." Cilan informed.

"Not to mention, Scratch doesn't effect Golett." Stephan added.

"This means Axew only option is to run." Ash said.

* * *

Axew continue to run but started to sweat a bit while Golett continue to chase.

"Will Axew manage to escape successfully from Golett's Gyro Ball?" Freddy asked. Axew started to stagger a bit and fell on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw the rolling Pokemon coming close. Axew looked at it with a glare while trembling then it's pupils turned small and bright red.

"AXEW!" Iris yelled. **_(A/N: I don't know, I'm just adding it -.-)_**

A loud clash was heard and Golett was sent flying through the air. Axew got back up but it had bright red eyes and strong red aura surrounding him. Axew gave a loud scream and ran over to the falling Golett and struck him multiple times to knock him up in the air.

"Golett!" Luke yell out. Golett was falling from the sky and fell straight to the ground.

* * *

"What move was that?" Ash asked.

"Its Outrage." Georgia responded.

* * *

"You learn Outrage! That's great!" Iris yelled out. Golett got up with a angry grunt.

* * *

"And Outrage doesn't end with one hit." Georgia added.

* * *

Axew ran up to Golett and started another series of attacks to give him one last kick and launch him to the wall and surrounded himself in a dust cloud. The clouds went away and revealed a fainted golem with swirls in his eyes.

"Golett is unable to battle, the winner is Axew! Therefore, the winner is Iris!" The referee announced. Iris cheered then ran over to Axew.

"When did you learn Outrage Axew? That was awesome." Iris told him. She picked up the tiny dragon who started to panic in her hands. "Axew, what's wrong?" Iris asked. Axew continue until the aura stopped and he fell asleep. "Oh yea, you become confuse after using Outrage." Iris said before hugging Axew. Luke walked up to Golett with a Pokeball.

"You did your best Golett, you earn a good rest." Luke said and return his Pokemon. He smiled before walking towards Kirby, who had a small bubble form with expanded and shrunk when he breath in and out. "Kirby, you got the footage?" Luke asked. Kirby's bubble popped and Kirby opened his eyes. Echo and Eva got the camera off of him and Kirby shot up awake. He turned to the two Pokemon, who both nodded and he smile.

"Yes sir." Kirby said.

"Thank you so much Kirby. Now one last battle and we're done." Luke said. Kirby tilted his head but remembered the battle that's next.

"Oh yea. Stephan is up against Meta Knight." Kirby said. Kirby looked over to Eva and Echo, who both had sweat drops on their head looking at Blade trying to keep Ivy away with Vine Whip.

{Oh, come on Blade, I love you.} Ivy said.

{Please stop Ivy.} Blade said while looking away. He looked over to Kirby and shot a glare that made him flinch.

"What?" He asked.

{End...This...NOW!} He yelled. Kirby panicked with taking out two Pokeballs and shooting both beams at Blade and Ivy, putting them back up into their Pokeball.

"I really should do something about Blade aggressive personality." Kirby whispered. He put both Pokeballs in his hat and looked over to the field.

* * *

"Our Fourth Match of the day, Stepven VS Meta Knight!" Freddy announced.

"Lets show our gut out there Meta Knight." Stephan told him.

"As well as you, Stephan." Meta Knight replied.

"Again, someone said my name wro-... wait, he said it right." Stephan realized. Stephan stared at Meta Knight, who started to walk towards the field, and had a smile in his face with a tear in his eye. "He said it right." He said. Stephan ran to the field

"Both Trainers ready?" The Ref asked.

"Yes!" Both confirm.

"Then begin!" The Referee yelled.

"Sawk, battle stance!" Both yelled out. They tossed their Pokeballs and released both Karate Pokemon onto the field. **_(A/N: For the sake of not saying Meta Knight's and Stephan's Sawk, I'll save time by typing for Meta Knight's Sawk and for Stephan Sawk.)_**

"I'll start. Sawk, use Double Kick!" Stephan ordered. ran up to and winded up to throw two kicks at once.

"Block it." Meta Knight commanded. put both it arms in front of him to grab both legs. "Throw him and use Thunder Punch." He said next. started to spin the vulnerable karate Pokemon into the air and threw a fast electric punch on the center of his chest. fell on the ground with a grunt, but quickly got back on it's feet.

"Let's be careful Sawk, and use Bulk Up!" Stephan ordered. started to had a red aura around him before showing his powerful muscle and building strength.

"Move in close and use Low Sweep!" Meta Knight yelled. ran up close and sweep his leg under , which caused it to fall on the ground and cause it's pain.

"Sawk, get back up and use Close Combat!" Stephan instructed.

"Fight back with your Close Combat Sawk!" Meta Knight retaliated. got back up and got ready to strike while did the same and started to throw as many punches. Each punch collided with each other while both Sawks continue to strike.

* * *

"It seems like both Sawks are equal." Freddy said.

"Each has their unique strength, but their power is the same now." Don added.

* * *

"Both Sawks have the same rhythm. I wonder which one will give up first." Iris said.

"Come on Steve!" Ash yelled.

* * *

"Come on Sawk, you can do it!" Stephan yelled. continue to throw his punches while did the same. Meta Knight looked at Sawk carefully before his eyes turned Dark Orange before they turned back to yellow.

"Sawk, plan number six, Elemental Close Combat!" Meta Knight instructed. nodded by backing up and took a deep breath. On his left hand, it turned bright blue with sparkling ice around it while his right hand turned bright yellow and collected electric sparks around it and both feet turning bright red and ignited flames. "Go!" Meta Knight told him. smirked and ran up to while leaving behind burned marks.

"Fight back with Close Combat!" Stephan yelled. tighten his belt and ran up to and prepared to fight back. They collide fist with each other and continue to fight until started to wince and slow down. saw it and took the chance to land a strong combo onto . He first punch him with a freezing strike on his chest, stomach and both side then to a electric charge on it's shoulder, arm, and leg, with a scorching kick to the face to end the combo. slid across the field with his head up.

"You okay Sawk?" Stephan asked. Sawk gave a thumbs up and a confident smile. "Great, then use Karate Chop!" He instructed. Sawk turned his hand bright white and was about to run towards but felt a sudden jolt and fell to the ground on his back with swirls in his eyes. "Sawk!" He yelled.

"Sterphan's Sawk is unable to battle, wins! Therefore, Meta Knight is going to the next round!" The referee announce.

"Nice work Sawk. You earn your treat." Meta Knight said. Meta Knight got out a berry and tossed it to him. Sawk caught it and started to eat the berry with a smile, while Stephan took out a Pokeball.

"Return Sawk. That was close, but it seems like we have a lot to learn." Stephan said. Stephan looked over to Meta Knight, who was talking to Sawk and gave each others nods. "I need to learn from him." Stephan whispered before walking towards Meta Knight. "Congratulation Meta Knight on getting into the semi-finals. Do your best." Stephan said.

"Thanks you, Stephan." Meta Knight said.

 _'I really want to learn from him!'_ Stephan said with a large smile.

"Now, the four participants, who have advanced to the semi-finals, matches have been determine! And these are the face off!" Freddy announced. The four cars shuffled and stopped to reveal Ash against Meta Knight and Iris against Kirby.

"The ones who win these fight will have the right to proceed to the final." Don added.

"Now that we made it this far, we have to win! Right Pikachu?" Ash said.

"This is our challenge guys, so we have to move on." Kirby told Echo and Eva.

"I can do this." Iris whispered to herself.

"Every challenge we face is a new achievement to remember." Meta Knight said.

"The semi-finals will begin in 30 minutes, so trainers, be prepare for when we call you!" Freddy announced.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: I hate school._**

 ** _Spark: I hate the amount of time you spent playing League and Overwatch._**

 ** _Rick: I hate the fact you accepted Leafeon so easily._**

 **Lucky: I hate that we don't get comments**

 **Leafeon: You guys are a bunch of haters aren't you :3**

 ** _Rick: Why isn't she reported yet -.-_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Because I want her to handle the... shippings (That's what you call it I guess.)_**

 ** _Spark: And the Shippings are?_**

 **Leafeon: Here's the listing I created so from the beginning of your chapter.**

 **Needed Shippings**

 **Sky**

 **Leon**

 **Helios**

 **Soak**

 **Kindle**

 **Shippings :3**

 **BladeXRose**

 **EchoXEva**

 **RammusXZoey**

 **IvyXBlade (She wishes its true.)**

 **EchoXChepi (I mean... it pretty obvious on how that dream shows that he loves her XD)**

 **Sadly, I'm sorry to say both Kirby and Ash will not, I repeat, NOT, having a poll for their shippings. Reason, Pikachu already has plans for that :3**

 ** _Pikachu564: Leave me out of this._**

 ** _Rick: I'm gonna end it here._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Good idea :/ Remember to follow, favorite, and comment._**


	27. Don Tournament! Semi-Finals Round!

_**Pikachu564: Why do people come up with shipping names?**_

 _ **Spark: What do you mean?**_

 _ **Rick: He means, why do people name the shipping when paired with someone, you know, like Pokeshipping and Advanceshipping.**_

 **Leafeon: To make it easier to identify :/**

 _ **Pikachu564: That do you mean, I barely understood the name Pokeshipping and realized it was Misty and Ash.**_

 **Leafeon: Do you live under a rock :3**

 _ **Pikachu564: I'm gonna put you under a rock if you don't shut up!**_

 **Leafeon: Aww, I'm so scared :P**

 **Lucky: This is gonna be a long argument sooo... let's start the Chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27: Don Tournament! Semi-Finals!**_

"The 30 minutes are up, so trainers, come take your places!" Don yelled. Ash, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Iris got back to the stands ready with a Pokeball in each in their hands.

"First, it will be Ash VS Meta Knight!" Freddy announced. Both Ash and Meta Knight turned to each other and shake hands.

"Lets give them a battle they will never forget." Ash told him.

"I'll do you something more better Ash, I'll teach you a lesson." Meta Knight said. Ash looked confuse while Meta Knight withdraw his hand back inside his cape and walked towards the field. Ash just glance at Meta Knight for awhile before he shook his head and went to the field as well.

"Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes sir!" Ash confirmed while Meta Knight simply nodded.

"Then let the match begin!" The referee commenced.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 _ **Narrator Voice: As the second rounds of the Don Tournament ends. Ash, Iris, Kirby, and Meta Knight moved on to the semi-final rounds. Who will advance to the Finals?**_

"Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ash yelled out. He tossed his Pokeball and released the Vibration Pokemon, which gave a happy growl to indicate he's ready to battle.

"Time to train Yamask. Battle Stance." Meta Knight uttered and tossed his Pokeball. The Pokeball opened and revealed the Spirit Pokemon floating above the field with it's eyes closed.

* * *

"What do you think George? Yamask versus Palpitoad?" Freddy said.

"Hmm, Yamask is pure Ghost-Type while Palpitoad has a advantage with it being Ground/Water-Type, but it all depends on what strategy Meta Knight uses." Don said.

"That's true, so far we seen his Druddigon take down a Pokemon with one move and his Sawk combine Thunder and Ice Punch along with Blaze Kick, which is impossible to teach a Sawk." Freddy informed.

"Makes you wonder what surprises does this Yamask have in store." Don said, watching the Yamask continue meditating calmly above the field.

* * *

"I'll start! Palpitoad, use Mud Shot!" Ash ordered. Palpitoad took out it's long tongue and turned it bright brown to tossed out a series of mud balls towards Yamask.

"Protect." Meta Knight said. Yamask open her eyes to create a bright green shield in front of her and block each mud ball. "Shadow Ball." He ordered. Yamask put her arms together to create a large dark orb and blasted it towards Palpitoad.

"Block it with Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded. Palpitoad took a deep breath to release a strong water current that hit the dark energy ball and exploded it. The smoke covered the whole field, blinding the trainers from seeing what going on. "Palpitoad!" Ash yelled. Palpitoad started to look around his surroundings, panicking a bit while a pair of bright red eyes appeared behind him.

"Dark Pulse!" Meta Knight instructed. The bright red eyes got out of the smoke and blasted a series of rings towards the smoke and a loud shriek was heard.

"Palpitoad!" Ash yelled. The smoke cleared and reveal Palpitoad kneeling on the ground while gritting his teeth.

"Don't let it rest and use Will-O-Wisp to trap it." Meta Knight yelled out. Yamask created multiple blue flames around it and threw them around Palpitoad to trap it in a blue ring of fire. Palpitoad looked around it's surrounding and just grunted.

* * *

"It seems like Palpitoad is in trouble." Freddy said.

"Meta Knight strategy is a mystery, but it shows how much he knows about his Pokemon, along with limiting his opponents choices." Don added.

* * *

"Come on Ash, you can beat him!" Kirby yelled.

"Show him your strength Meta Knight!" Stephan screamed.

"Why are you cheering for Meta Knight Stephany?" Iris asked.

"He's the only one who pronounced my name right." He answered.

"But Ash is in real trouble, if he doesn't find a way out of this mess, he may lose." Cilan explained.

* * *

 _'I gotta figure out a way out of this!'_ Ash thought. He watched Palpitoad just look around the blue flame rings.

"Ash." Meta Knight called out. Ash looked up and saw Meta Knight with Dark Orange eyes. "If your panicking, your Pokemon panics. If you don't know what to do, your Pokemon doesn't know what to do." Meta Knight informed. Ash looked over to Palpitoad who was looking everywhere with freak out eyes and was starting to lose patience. "Take a deep breath, and think." He said. Ash just looked at Palpitoad for awhile before he took a deep breath and thought of awhile. Meta Knight waited patiently for 30 second before his eyes turned yellow and looked up. "Night Shade." He said. Yamask nodded and turned her eyes bright purple to create sonic red waves towards Palpitoad. Palpitoad looked up in panic then looked over to Ash, who still had his eyes closed.

* * *

"What is Ash doing!?" Iris yelled.

"He isn't paying attention to the battle." Stephan added.

"Is it over for Ash?" Luke asked.

"No." Kirby replied. Everybody looked over to him and saw a Kirby with a blank stare. "He about to act." He said. Everybody looked over to Ash and saw him smiling.

* * *

"Palpitoad, Supersonic!" Ash ordered. Palpitoad nodded and looked up to take a deep breath and release a strong sound wave from his mouth, intercepting against Night Shade and overpowering it and landing on Yamask to confuse her. "Now use Hydro Pump on the ground to launch yourself in the air and to get out of that ring of fire." he instructed next. Palpitoad took a deep breath and blasted a strong current of water on the ground to blast him off in the air while putting the fire out. "Now, Mud Shot!" he yelled. Palpitoad took out his long tongue to throw multiple mud balls towards the confuse Spirit Pokemon and exploded on impact. Yamask fell to the ground, but got back up with bit of struggle.

"Impressive, but not good enough, Shadow Ball!" Meta Knight said. Yamask focused to created a large dark ball that had dark electric current to blast it towards Palpitoad.

"Hydro Pump it back!" Ash ordered. Palpitoad took a deep breath and bladed below him to hit the Shadow Ball and sent it back with it to create a Shadow Vortex of water and striked Yamask with a strong blow and explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal the spirit Pokemon fainted on the ground.

"Yamask in unable to battle, Palpitoad wins, the winner moving to the finals is Ash!" The referee announced. Ash smiled at the victory then ran towards Palpitoad.

"We did it Palpitoad!" Ash cheered.

{We did Ash!} Palpitoad replied with a smile. Ash had his smile but disappeared when he looked over to Meta Knight, who was petting Yamask and feeding her a berry.

"It was my fault Yamask, but you deserve good rest." Meta Knight told her. Yamask just looked at him with tears in her eyes while Meta Knight return her back inside his Pokeball.

"Meta Knight." Ash call him out. Meta Knight looked over to Ash and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Why did you throw your chance to win?" he questioned. Meta Knight just started at him before he turned around and started to walk.

"Because you remind me of someone who panic under any situation he was in." Meta Knight responded before he walked away from the field and walked out a door. Ash just stared at him before he looked over to Kirby, who was glaring at the mask trainer.

* * *

"Kirby, you're next." Cilan said. Kirby looked at him at the corner of his eye before he simply nodded and ran towards the field with his hat on. Iris just sighed and walked to the field next and stood on the other side while Ash came back to the stands.

"So Iris is up against Kirby?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Wait where's Meta Knight?" Stephan responded.

"He left." Georgia answered. Stephan grabbed his hair and started to panic.

"I can't let him get away!" he screamed out before scrambling to get his stuff together.

"Where are you going?" Ash interrogated.

"I need to catch up to him before he's out of my reach!" Stephan replied. He grabbed his bag and started to run out the door. "Give my regards to Kirby and Iris!" he yelled out and was out of sight. Both Ash and Cilan looked at each other before they shrugged and looked towards the field.

* * *

"Trainers ready?" The referee questioned. Iris nodded with a smile and a Pokeball in her hand while Kirby just took a deep breath while taking out a Pokeball from his hat and smiled. "Then begin!"

"Emolga, go!" Iris summoned. She tossed the Pokeball to release the flying squirrel from inside her Pokeball to the battleground.

"Kindle, get ready to battle!" Kirby requested and tossed his Pokeball to release the fire mouse from her Pokeball to the field.

* * *

"Kirby's got a Cyndaquil on his hand, how will it handle Emolga George?" Freddy asked.

"Emolga is Flying/Electric-Type while Pokemon and Cyndaquil is a Fire-Type Pokemon. Emolga might have mobility but Kirby Pokemon have been shown a variety of sheer destructive Power and strong protective Defense. Makes you wonder what category does Cyndaquil fit in." Don commented.

* * *

"So Kirby is using all of the hatching he got." Cilan said.

"They all made their debut in a Tournament." Ash added.

"Kirby has all three Johto Starters Pokemon! This is perfect for my documentary!" Luke told them. Echo an Eva were on the stand and turned to each other.

{Do you think Kirby has a chance?} Echo asked. Eva thought about it for a second before she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

{I don't know, but we have to believe in him.} Eva answered. Echo's ears dropped at the thought of him losing and sighed.

{You got this Kirby!} Echo yelled out.

* * *

"I'll start it, Emolga, use Attract!" Iris commanded. Emolga smiled adorably and winked towards Kindle.

 _'She doesn't know that Kindle a girl... I could use this to my advantage!'_ Kirby thought. "Use Flame Wheel to burn the hearts and strike Emolga!" Kirby ordered. Kindle took a second for the hearts to get close before surrounding herself in flames and rammed herself against the hearts and struck Emolga in the chest.

"Emolga are you okay?" Iris asked. Emolga gave a nodded before she went up in flames and gave a small squeak. Kindle wheeled back to her place and stopped to have a smile on her face until she was surrounded in electricity.

"What?" Kirby questioned.

* * *

"What are the chances that both Emolga and Cyndaquil have a status condition from each other!" Freddy said.

"Emolga attack may be reduce, but Cyndaquil mobility has been reduce due to the paralyzes." Don reported.

* * *

"Kindle, we can pull through this, so let's think of a new strategy." Kirby told her. Kindle nodded and thought for a second then pulled her head up.

{Range attack.} She said. Kirby nodded and smiled.

"Smokescreen!" Kirby ordered. Kindle opened her mouth to release a large puff of black smoke around Emolga.

"Emolga, stay calm and use Discharge!" Iris yelled. Emolga nodded and started to spark up her cheeks to release a strong electric current from the smoke.

"Duck and use Flamethrower!" Kirby commanded. Kindle ducked the large bolt of thunder coming her way then use Flamethrower inside the smoke and caused a massive explosion.

"Emolga!" Iris screamed. Emolga was on the ground breath slightly heavily then her body became engulfed in flames again then extinguish.

"Get in close and use Flame Wheel!" Kirby demanded. Kindle was about to ran towards Emolga until her whole entire body was surrounded by electricity.

"Emolga, use Attract!" Iris ordered. Emolga blew a kissed towards Kindle and surrounded her in hearts to be absorbed inside her body. Cyndaquil recovered from the being paralyze and tilted her head to the side. "It didn't work?" Iris asked.

"Kindle a girl, Iris, and she can do this! Kindle, use Lava Plume!" Kirby ordered. Kindle let out a loud screech and enhanced her flame on her back. Then release a big burst of fire from her mouth towards Emolga and multiple fires separated from the big one and landed on the field to cover it in smoke and fire. The flames started to surround Emolga and one large ball of flame landed on her, letting out a loud shriek.

"Emolga!" Iris yelled out. The smoke and fire cleared and revealed the squirrel Pokemon fainted with swirl eyes.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins! This mean Kirby advances to the Finals!" The referee announced.

"We did it Kindle!" Kirby cheered. Kindle was about to run towards Kirby but static kept her still. "Hang on Kindle." Kirby said and grabbed her. He grabbed her Pokeball and pointed it at her. "We'll celebrate later Kindle, for now, return." Kirby said and returned her to her Pokeball. He placed the Pokeball in his hat then looked over to Iris, who had a Pokeball in her hand and was whispering something with a small smile. Kirby just sighed before he felt someone petting his head and looked up. He saw Ash looking down at him with a smile.

"Nice job Kirby." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." Kirby replied.

"Congratulation Kirby on winning." Iris told him.

"Indeed, both I do wonder who will I be cheering for." Cilan uttered.

{Nice work Kirby.} Echo cheered.

{You made it to the finals.} Eva added.

Don ran to the center of the field and held both his hands up.

"The Finals will be help here again. The two last participants will take a rest and prepare for tomorrow's battle! That will be all!" Don announced.

* * *

 _ **At the Pokemon Center at night in the cafeteria room...**_

"Aww man, and I was so close to getting into the finals." Iris said.

"Sorry Iris, but look at the bright side, Axew learned Outrage." Kirby complained.

"You're right, he did excellent in his battle. So lets continue getting stronger together, Axew." Iris motivated.

{Of course.} Axew responded.

"Man, I'm so hungry." Ash cried.

"Don't worry Ash, it's dinner time after all." Cilan said carrying a plate of food to the table. He lifted the cover to reveal four rows of crispy meat, carrots, and broccoli to the side. Three plates with five dinner rolls, and water cup.

"Wow, it looks so good." Ash complimented.

"This is amazing." Iris uttered.

"And it's breath taking." Kirby added.

"It's to celebrate Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita, and Axew's first victories and to wish both Ash and Kirby good luck in the finals. So I ask Nurse Joy if I can borrow the Kitchen and cook these up for you guys." Cilan explained.

"Thanks Cilan." Kirby gratefully said.

"I got to hand it to you Cilan, it's amazing." Ash praised.

"You're welcome, and Kirby, your Pokemon, Axew, and Pikachu deserve this food too, so get them out." Cilan said. Kirby nodded and took out three Pokeballs to release Kindle, Soak, and Ivy. Echo, Eva, Pikachu, and Axew started to eat their food. Cilan sat down on his chair until Burgundy walked up to him and smiled.

"Oh hey Burgundy, care to join us?" Cilan requested.

"No thanks, I already ate a delicious dinner, but never mind that. I came here to propose a challenge." Burgundy requested.

"What?" Cilan asked.

"We'll have a Pokemon Connoisseur Battle for tomorrow's final match." Burgundy proposed.

"A Connoisseur Battle?" Cilan questioned.

"Yep! Show me the skill a Rank-A Connoisseur has when certified by the Connoisseur Association." Burgundy explained.

"Actually Burgundy, I want to take my time, tasting their battle fresh battle with a calm taste." Cilan argued.

"You're just saying that because your scared to face me." Burgundy mocked.

"You can't be serious... I don't fall for such..hm?" Cilan was about to claim something when he sees Luke next to the entrance with his camera pointing at him, Golett carrying a boom mic, and Zorua causally smiling next to them. Cilan continue to stare before he smirked. "When a camera pointing at me, as a movie Connoisseur, I have no other choice." He whispered. He stood up and gave a confident smirk. "Very well, I accept your challenge!" Cilan accepted in a deep voice.

"S-Somehow, your personality change a bit..." Burgundy said. Suddenly, Stephan came back with a large grin and put both his hand on their shoulder.

"And I'll be the referee." Stephan declared.

"Stephun, why are you here?" Ash asked.

"I thought you went to train with Meta Knight?" Iris questioned.

"I did, but I couldn't find him anywhere after he left the place. Hopefully I can find him and ask him at some point." Stephan answered.

"Well, whatever, things are heating up with a challenge in hand, but I'm getting excited." Ash said.

"Don't get too excited, cause I'm winning!" Kirby declared.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Semi Finals over!_**

 ** _Spark: Now for the Finals!_**

 ** _Rick: And the conclusion of the Don Tournament._**

 **Leafeon: And expect a little bit of "Love" development next chapter. :3**

 **Lucky: And hopefully we get more reviews.**

 _ **Pikachu564:...**_

 _ **Rick:...**_

 _ **Spark:...**_

 **Leafeon:...**

 **Lucky:...**

 _ **All: Might not happen... whatever, Leave a Follow, Favorite, and Review please!**_


	28. Don Tournament Conclusion! Ash VS Kirby!

**_Pikachu564: FINALLY!_**

 ** _Spark: We're in the finals. :D_**

 ** _Rick: But then again, we have to write alot._**

 **Leafeon: Plus, you need to write Kingdom Hearts - Nintendo Edition since the Pokemon Hype is about to be over :3**

 **Lucky: Good luck with that. :)**

 _ **Pikachu564: Right... I got to do that. At least I'm moving out of the Tournament.**_

 **Leafeon: Oh, and a new shipping will be announce this chapter X3**

 _ **Rick: Arceus, why create such a evil Pokemon.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Shut up, and Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 28: Don Tournament Conclusion! Ash VS Kirby!_**

It was night time outside. Inside a Pokemon Center lied four trainers asleep in their beds and their full party of tired Pokemon outside their Pokeball. Echo and Eva were till awake with Kindle, Soak, and Ivy along with Helios next to them.

 _ **Kirby's Room.**_

{So the finals are tomorrow, who gonna be the one to battle for us?} Eva asked.

{It's either me or Kindle, because Ivy refused to battle again.} Soak said.

{I don't want to get dirty in front of my Blade.} Ivy protested.

{But he's not yours Ivy, he belongs to Rose.} Soak argued with a smile.

{And each time you try to make a move on Blade, he doesn't feel comfortable.} Echo added. Ivy looked over to both Echo and Soak to menacingly stepped up in front of them with her face dark and deep red eyes.

{What did you say?} She growled. Both Echo and Soak hugged each other before shaking badly with tears in their eyes.

{No-nothing.} Both responded fast while Ivy got out vines and tried to slap them before Eva stopped her from smacking them with her own vines.

{Don't you dare.} Eva warned. Ivy looked at her for awhile before withdrawing her vines and walking away.

{I'm going inside my Pokeball} She said with a annoyed face. She tapped her Pokeball with her head and went back inside. Both Echo and Soak sighed in relief before looking at Eva.

{Thanks Eva.} Soak thanked.

{You really saved us.} Echo added. He closed his eyes and smiled brightly at her.

{Don't mentioned it.} Eva said. She went to a corner before ducking and covering her red face with her hands. Eva sighed first then walked backed towards to the group and looked over to Kindle.

{So, are you going to battle?} Eva asked.

{I don't think so.} Kindle answered.

{How come?} Echo asked.

{She lost.} Helios responded.

{Lost what?} Eva questioned.

{Straw thing.} He uttered. He took out three straws and revealed that Soak picked the largest one with his name written on it while Kindle and and Ivy choose small straws.

{I see, so you guys played a straw game behind our back.} Echo said.

{With Helios.} Eva grunted.

{Only way to choose.} Helios whispered.

{I guess. Let's go outside for awhile.} Eva said.

{Won't Kirby get mad at us?} Echo asked. Suddenly, a loud snore was heard from the bed. They looked over to it and saw Kirby with a big bubble expanding and shrinking when breathing, a sleeping hat on and his eyes completely close.

{He's out cold during these times.} Eva responded. She used her vines to open the window and got jumped outside. Echo looked over to Kirby before nodding and following. Soak smiled at both Pokemon exiting then went inside his Pokeball. Kindle looked over to Helios, who was looking up at the moon before he used string shot at his Pokeball and brought it next to him to go back inside it with a simple tap. Kindle just watch him go back inside before she looked out at the night sky then jumped over the window.

* * *

 ** _Ash, Iris, and Cilan's room._**

{We made it to the finals guys, thanks to both Snivy and Palpitoad.} Pikachu announced. Palpitoad croaked happily and Snivy just smirked.

{I could have done it faster you know.} Oshawott said.

{Yea, by losing us the tournament for us.} Tepig joked.

{What that suppose to mean!} Oshawott yelled.

{It means nothing, just that your ego gets the best of you.} Snivy answered.

{Yea.} Tepig agreed. Oshawott turned completely white before going to a corner and put his face on the wall then started to cry. Snivy just shook her head disappointed with Tepig, Palpitoad, and Pikachu while Tranquill looked over to the window and saw both Eva and Echo on a tree branch together. They were both looking up at the starry sky and were sitting close to each other.

{Looks like both Echo and Eva are having a great time.} She said. Snivy looked out the window and smiled at the two before she yawn loudly and looked over to the others.

{Let's go to sleep guys, tomorrows a big day for Pikachu after all.} Snivy said before tapping her Pokeball and going back inside. Oshawott followed up along with Tranquill and Palpitoad. Pikachu watched his friends go inside their Pokeballs except Tepig.

{What's wrong Tepig?} He asked.

{Just want some fresh air, that all.} Tepig responded. Pikachu looked over to the window before jumping on the desk and took off the lock. He smile when opening the window and looked over to Tepig.

{Lets go.} Pikachu said. Tepig smiled then jumped on the desk and jumped out the window with Pikachu behind him.

* * *

 _[I hope this never ends.]_ Eva thought. She had her head rested on top of Echo's shoulder while he was looking up at the night sky. Eva just smiled at the thought of her being alone with Echo for this night only until she heard two silent shush behind her. She lifted her head away from Echo and looked behind her and found both Pikachu and Tepig looking at them with smile on their faces. Eva looked at Echo, who had his eyes closed and sighed before was about to hit them with a vine until a large stream of flame was heading towards them. Pikachu jumped out of the way while Tepig was back with the big fire attack.

{You alright Tepig?} Pikachu asked. Echo ear wiggled and looked down to smile.

{Pikachu, Tepig.} He called out. He jumped off the branch and ran next to them, leaving a pouting Snivy on the branch with a tear in her eye. {What are you guys doing here.} Echo asked.

{Taking a breather.} Tepig said.

{What are you doing?} Pikachu asked.

{Taking a break with Eva while looking at the stars.} Echo responded.

{That's cool, but what was that stream of fire?} Tepig question with a bit of aggression.

{That would be my Flamethrower.} Cyndaquil answered. Tepig turned and saw the mouse Pokemon walked up to the with a small glare on both Pikachu and him.

{Why you do that!} Tepig yelled.

{Because you ruined Eva's moment with Echo.} She whispered to him. Tepig looked at Echo, who was talking to Pikachu, then looked at Eva, who was getting off the tree.

{Oooooohhhhh. Sorry.} Tepig apologized. Eva got down and looked at Tepig with sad eyes before she sighed and waved her hand.

{It's fine, just don't do it again.} She advice. Tepig nodded then looked over Echo and Pikachu, who were having a discussion about the tournament.

{So your gonna battle?} Echo asked.

{Yep. I'm the team captain and Ash decided that I'll be the one to battle last!} Pikachu confirmed.

{That's so cool.} Echo praised.

{Not for us Echo, Soak is battling remember.} Eva told him. Echo put his paw on his head and just sighed.

{You mean the Totodile?} Tepig asked.

{Yep, he won the straw game.} Kindle answered with a annoyed voice.

{That sounds dumb.} Tepig added.

{I know, but I also know that Soak will try his best trying to beat Pikachu.} Echo retaliated. Pikachu just smiled at Echo and touch his shoulder.

{I like how you have faith in your friends Echo, remember that each friend that you make is something that you should encourage and protect when they are in need.} Pikachu told him. Echo looked at Pikachu for awhile before smirking and nodding at him.

{We have to go back Echo.} Kindle warned.

{Besides, we have to let Pikachu sleep for tomorrow's match.} Tepig said.

{Your right. Come on Kindle, we have to go back.} Echo called.

{Alright, see you guys later.} Kindle said then ran towards Echo. Tepig just stared at the trio that left and saw both Eva and Echo throw Kindle towards the window. Then Eva used Leaf Blade to boost herself up the window. Tepig just sighed when he saw Kindle leave before he realized that Echo was looking at the Moon. He turn to Pikachu, who simply shrugged, and looked back at Echo. He had his eyes on the moon with his ears down.

 _ **[Pikachu, where are you?]**_ _**(A/N: Remember, both Chepi and Blade don't know that Echo has a name and in the past, they called him Pikachu)**_

{Chepi?} Echo whispered. He took a step forward towards the moon until his ear twitch and turned around to find Eva looking at him.

{Come on Echo.} She said. Echo looked at her then at the moon before smiling and using Iron Tail. He slammed it on the ground and bounce off of it to get to the window. Echo smiled at Eva before entering the room and Eva closing the window. Pikachu just tilted his head before he looked at Tepig and smiled.

{We should go back now, I think we messed up two people nights already.} Pikachu uttered. He grabbed Tepig and tossed him up before copying Echo and using Iron Tail to boost himself up.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 _ **Narrator Voice: The Finals are here. Fireworks are igniting and spectators started to sit down in the stadium. Cilan, Iris, Georgia, Burgundy, and Stephan got ready to watch Ash and Kirby go up against each other.**_

"Welcome back everybody to the finals!" Don announce.

"We'll announce the challengers!" Freddy said. "On the left side of the field, we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" He announced. Ash came out and stood on the field with Pikachu on his shoulder. They had bright smiles and looked determine to fight. Freddy looked to his right. "On the right side of the field, we have the Pink Puff Ball, Kirby from Dreamland!" Freddy introduce. Kirby jumped onto the field and started to wave his hands very fast with a big smile on his face.

* * *

"Let's make our Connoisseur Showdown very spicy than the battle itself." Burgundy said.

"Let's not get it too excited. As Pokemon Connoisseurs, we can't have the exact flavor they are having as we don't have the same passion and composure." Cilan argued.

"I see that Cilan won the Skirmish round Burgundy, and the match didn't even begin yet." Stephan told her.

"What's with you!" She yelled. She took a step forwards and yelled, causing the man in the red tank top to flinch.

"I can't wait for this battle." Luke said. He set up a tripod on the ground and placed the camera on it, looking at Golett and got a thumbs up. Zorua cheered before she was picked up by Bianca

"Here you are Zorua, come on, let's watch the finals together." She said. Zorua looked annoyed before jumping out of her arms and ran along the railing and in front of the camera, only to get chased and get caught again.

"Bianca, don't disturb me when I'm filming!" Luke yelled. Bianca turned around with a angry face and a uncomfortable Zorua.

"What's with you? And to think I was gonna help you. Hmph" She walked away while Luke continue to set up his camera work.

"I wish I won against Kirby." Iris whispered quietly with her head and arms on the railing and Axew trying to comfort her in her hair. Georgia came up from behind her and had a grin on her face.

"Too bad you lost little kid." Georgia mocked. Iris stood up and looked at her disdainfully.

"You lost against Ash!" Iris retaliated.

"And you lost against a Pokemon!" Georgia yelled.

 _'Not a Pokemon!'_ Kirby screamed from the field. Georgia and Iris looked at Kirby with irritated eyes while Kirby tried to avoid their sight.

* * *

"Let the Finals Begin! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town versus Kirby from Dreamland! Are both trainers ready?" The Referee asked.

"Yes!" Both said.

"Let's fight til our hearts' content." Ash said. Kirby gave a nod and took out a Pokeball.

"I'll show you what I'm made of!" Kirby pronounced.

"Then Begin!" The Ref shouted to commence the battle.

"Soak, stand strong and fight!" Kirby summoned. He tossed his Pokeball and released the Big Jaw Pokemon from his Pokeball and started to dance. Ash smiled and looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash called out. He thrust his whole arm forward with his hand formed as a fist. Pikachu ran towards his fist and jumped on the field with a massive smirk.

* * *

"Why didn't Kirby went for Cyndaquil?" Georgia asked.

"Apparently, Kirby told me that his Johto starter Pokemon played a straw game and his Totodile got the longest one." Iris answered. He eyes were closed

"That's a dumb way to choose who to compete with." Georgia stated.

"I second that." Iris agreed.

* * *

"A Totodile against a Pikachu, how do you think that's gonna play out Don?" Freddy asked.

"Totodile is a Water-Type while Pikachu is a Electric-Type. Water Type moves don't affect Pikachu a ton, but Electric type moves affect Totodile with immense power." Don replied.

"So Totodile is at a huge disadvantage?" Freddy questioned.

"Perhaps, but remember, both Ash and Kirby overcame interesting outcomes that led them to the Finals, but can Kirby's Totodile handle Ash's Pikachu?" Don interrogated.

* * *

"Hmmmm." Luke hummed to himself.

"What is it?" Bianca asked.

"I want to get a action pack angle, but I'm stuck in this boring spot." Luke answer.

"So why not get closer?" She questioned.

"We're not suppose to leave this area, so I'm afraid we're stuck." Luke argued.

"Oh wow, you accepted defeat so easily, you'll never be a great director like that Luke." Bianca mocked.

"What was that!" Luke growled. He grabbed his camera and Tripod and started to walk towards the door. "Come on crew, we're getting closer." Luke said. Both Golett and Zorua ran towards Luke with hurry expressions.

"Wait for me Zorua." Bianca cried and continue to chase.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Do I have to do this?**_

 _ **All except Pikachu564: Yes.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Good bye cruel world!**_

* * *

"Alright, let's start the Connoisseur Showdown!" Stephan announce.

"Bonjour, it's evaluating time! S'il vous plaît!" Burgundy declared.

"Hmph!" Cilan humph, he tighten his bow tie and snap his finger. "It is truly evaluating time!" Cilan proclaimed. **_(A/N: I'm dying slowly while writing this, and it's just the first two lines that made me feel like this!I think I won't write for awhile because of this x-x or might make a quick recovery.)_**

"Just like a refreshing beverage, I will present something light and bubbly." Burgundy said.

"Like a natural beauty of a crimson rose, or a sweet scent of a fine dark chocolate. My evaluation is sure to please!" Cilan uttered.

* * *

"I'll use the first move. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped up in the air and his bright red cheeks started to spark up. Then he threw a powerful electric attack towards Soak.

"Soak, create a shield by punching the ground with Ice Punch, 20% Power!" Kirby instructed. Soak created a fist with crystal light blue aura rand threw a punch on the ground to create a ice shield made of rock. The Thunderbolt continue to travel until it hit the shield and broke it to pieces.

"Amazing." Ash complemented.

* * *

"And Kirby create a interesting defense with Ice Punch and the field as well." Freddy informed the crowd.

"Like I said, Kirby can surprise us with a new strategy each day, but my question is, why did he said 25% Power?" Don added.

* * *

"Alright, let's see how you counter this, Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash retaliated. Pikachu gathered white energy around him before launching himself.

"Aqua Jet Soak, 40% Power." Kirby ordered. Soak took a deep breath and raised his arms as he surrounded himself in a current of water and blasted himself towards Pikachu. Both continue to move side to side until they collided and pushed each other back.

* * *

"Both seems strong, but a spark will ignite within the electric current." Burgundy advise. _**(A/N: I don't know how these things works, so bear with me.)**_

"A beautiful counter to create splendid offense into strong defense." Cilan commented.

* * *

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped up to focus his electricity onto his tail and created a large sphere of electricity to throw it towards Soak.

"Protect both your paws with Ice Punch and use Fling to toss it back, 100% Power!" Kirby instructed. Soak charge both his fist with crystal light blue aura, larger than the last one, and open them up and put them in front of him to grab the Electric ball. He started to struggle and was being pushed back before he did a full spin and threw the ball right back towards Pikachu, striking it's target with it's own move. Pikachu was knocked back and landed on his back.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

* * *

"Kirby uses a marvelous combo to redirect Pikachu's Electro Ball onto himself." Freddy announced.

* * *

"A Frosty protection to keep a electric attack from turning it to a crisp." Burgundy claimed.

"A beautiful icy breeze and offense attack used to block a strong move from knocking it out and showing it's graceful moves." Cilan retaliated.

 _'Oh my Arceus, he is a Class-A_ _Connoisseur.'_ Burgundy thought.

"Burgundy." Cilan called out. She looked up at him and saw him smiling. "Lets stop this showdown and pay attention to the battle." Cilan said. Burgundy thought about it before she nodded.

"I accept defeat." She said and bowed. Stephan raised his left hand and pointed at Cilan.

"And the winner of this Showdown is Cilan!" He announced. _ **(A/N: I live another day, thank you Cilan for stopping this stupid showdown!)**_

* * *

"You alright Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu stood back up and shook its head before getting on all fours and nodded. Ash smiled before grinning at the sight of Soak's teeth. "Great, now use Iron Tail!" He ordered. Pikachu jumped up with his tail surrounded in silver aura before turning completely Iron and tried to swing his tail into Soak's head.

"Crunch! 150% Power!" Kirby demanded.

* * *

"150% Power?" Georgia questioned.

* * *

Soak opened his mouth wide to reveal his strong white teeth turn bright white and expanded greatly as he jumped towards Pikachu and bit his tail with a crushing force bite.

"I was hoping you'll do that." Ash told him. Kirby looked confuse then eyes widen in realization.

"Quick, toss him Soak!" Kirby yelled quickly. Soak swung Pikachu around and release him but saw Pikachu grin.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu turned around and fired a strong lightning bolt towards Soak. It gave a powerful shock on Soak, causing him to stagger abbot and sit down to breath heavily.

 _'This isn't good. Soak can barely stand.'_ Kirby thought. Soak tried to stand up but was struggling on his feet. He looked at Kirby then back at Pikachu with determined eyes.

"Finish it with Electro Ball!" Ash instructed with a thrust. Pikachu gathered electricity on his tail again and created a strong electric ball and launch it towards Soak.

"Counter it with Water Gun! 200% Power!" Kirby yelled. The Big Jaw Pokemon took one step before taking a deep breath then release a large powerful water stream. The stream looked as strong as a Hydro Pump and collided with the Electro Ball. The water stream started to push the Electric current ball back towards Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded and charged a strong electric attack in his cheek before he surrounded himself in thunder then shot the bolt towards the ball. It started to add more power to the Electro Ball and pushed the attack back. Soak continue to launch his attack but started to fall off slowly until it reach Soak and struck him with a powerful explosion, surrounding Soak in smoke. The smoke cleared later on to reveal Soak with his jaw wide open and his eyes replaced with swirling eyes.

"Totodile is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! This means, the winner of the Don Tournament Battle Club is Ash Ketchum!" The referee announced.

"We did it Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

{Alright!} Pikachu cheered back. Pikachu ran towards Ash and climbed up his shoulder to earn a good scratch behind the ear.

"You were amazing." He uttered.

* * *

"Many heated battles in the Don Tournament, but the one who come out on top is Ash Ketchum!" Freddy announced. The crowd cheered loudly for Ash while the competitors clapped for him. Kirby walked up to Soak, who was sitting up with a sad face while looking at his hands. Kirby stood in front of him and held out his stubby arm.

"You okay Soak?" Kirby asked.

{No Kirby, I failed you.} He answered. Kirby simply sighed and stroked his head.

"You did your best Soak, and you didn't fail me, you made me proud." Kirby said.

{How?} Soak questioned.

"You were able to control your power and make it into a positive something we can use later in the future." He explained. Soak looked at Kirby for awhile before smiling at him. "Now come on, lets congratulate Ash on his victory." Kirby said. Soak looked at him before he grabbed his arm and started to dance a bit. Kirby and Soak hugged each other and the crowd erupted into a loud cheer.

"And Kirby is receiving a loud cheer from the crowd as well." Freddy said.

"Well, it was a exciting battle, worthy of being in the final! Both trainers are amazing in the end!" Don cried with joy.

* * *

Both Kirby and Ash stepped up to each other and smirked.

"Great battle Ash." Kirby said.

"It was really fun battling with you Kirby." Ash said. Kirby extended his hand and Ash kneel down to shake it. The two hands grabbed both of them and pull them up, making Ash stand up, and Kirby was lifted up.

"Another round of applause for both of the trainers and their battle." Don said. Ash smiled and started to wave at the crowd while Kirby was simply hanging on Don's hand and waving at them as well. Don signal Ash to come with him and led him to the front stage. Don grabbed a panel and gave it to Ash to let him present his award.

"The winner, Ash, receives a full complete set of first class, super valuable seven feather of Driftveil! Now a victory speech from Ash, please share a few joyful words." Freddy said. He put the microphone next to him and a camera pointed at him.

"Hi everyone, and hi Kanto, I'm doing just fine and will continue my journey to become a Pokemon Master!" Ash simply answered.

"That is amazing, one more thunderous clap for Ash!" Freddy said. Everybody started to clap again and Ash waved with Pikachu on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

Everybody was next to the battle dome and we facing each other. Iris was talking to Georgia, Burgundy was communicating with Cilan, and Ash, Kirby, and Stephan in one group. Echo and Eva were on top of Kirby, looking tired and sleepy.

"So Ash, Kirby, what are you guys going to do now?" Stephan asked.

"We're going to go to the Nimbasa Gym." Kirby answered.

"After all, seeing how everyone battle made me realize that I need to become more stronger with my Pokemon." Ash said.

"That awesome. I guess I'll see you guys later." Stephan uttered, he was about to walk away but stopped and turned to face Kirby. "Kirby, can you give me a hint on where Meta Knight is?" He questioned. Kirby looked at him with a blank stare before reaching into his bag and gave him a small blue star.

"Meta Knight told me to give you this before he left completely." Kirby said. He handed over the blue star and walked back. Stephan looked at the star and smiled when the top part of the star shined bright.

"Thanks Kirby." He thanked him.

"No problem Stephen." Kirby welcomed.

"Seriously, ah never mind, I'll see you later." Stephan said.

"Till we meet again." Iris uttered.

"Good-bye." Bianca told them.

"Farewell friends." Cilan spoke.

"Bye." Luke voiced.

"See ya." Kirby farewell.

"Let's meet again one day." Ash yelled.

"Alright guys! To Nimbasa City we go!" Both Kirby and Ash screamed as they started to run ahead of Iris and Cilan with bright smiles.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Tournament over :/_**

 _ **Spark: Now what's next?**_

 _ **Rick: I think Meowth joins them.**_

 **Lucky: Or maybe just a skip towards the gym.**

 **Leafeon: Whatever, leave a Follow Favorite, and a comment on what you want Pikachu to do next!**


	29. A Meowth Encounter! A Test of Strength!

_**Pikachu564: God this is difficult -.-**_

 _ **Spark: Come on Pikachu! Write the next one.**_

 _ **Rick: And Lucky, we got new comments for you to read.**_

 **Lucky: Okay, the first one is from**

 **Guest Johnathen: What if Kirby convinces M** **eowth to join for real and not as a back stabber also I want you to make a story with different types of xiaolin showdowns one of them Cilan vs Burgundy in a connoisseur showdown.**

 _ **Pikachu564: I mean, I can't make promises but I will have something for you this chapter and I don't know about Xiaolin Showdown (Not sure if its the show but whatever.). Next.**_

 **Guest: Good, good, very good.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Thank... you?_**

 **pddf999: Kindle can be with Tepig.**

 **Leafeon: Oh dear, looks like someone request came true :3**

 _ **Rick: YOU CAUSED THIS!**_

 _ **Spark: Rick, calm down!**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Next!**_

 **Lastly Johnathen: I see leaden has joined you**

 **Leafeon: My name Leafeon, not leaden :3 but nice guess.**

 **Lucky: That's all.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Let's start the chapter then. Disclaimer: I don't own both Kirby or Pokemon.**_

* * *

 _ **Dreams, Part 1**_

 _ **I am relaxing on a empty field of grass. I can feel the wind softly hitting my fur and the soft spiky grass on my back. I carelessly look up at the bright light blue sky, filled with white puffy clouds and bright yellow sun. I just smile at the thought of a beautiful day and closed my eyes... thinking of nothing, of anyone.**_

 _ **Of Kirby...**_

 ** _Eva.._**

 ** _Helios..._**

 ** _Kindle..._**

 ** _Blade..._**

 ** _Rose..._**

 ** _Sky..._**

 ** _Pikachu..._**

 ** _Everyone in the group._**

 ** _I just laid there with out a care in the world. I felt like all my problem melted away._**

 ** _"Pikachu." I heard next to me. I opened my eyes and saw ribbons that were pale cream with pinkish and blue tips_** ** _above me They were waving above because of the wind and felt a something hug me tightly. I looked to my left and found a sleeping cat_** ** _covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on its body, one on its left ear and one around its neck. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers. Then i felt a ribbon grab my paw while the creature looked up at me with its blue eyes and white pupils. I stared deep into it's eyes and I didn't want to look away._**

 ** _'Who is this?' I ask myself. I didn't know who is this creature was, but I didn't wanted to know. All I know is that she meant something to me... and I didn't want to lose her. I grip the ribbon and continue to stare at her until she closed her eyes and had a small smile. I yawn next and closed my eyes, with questions in my head. One question that I really wanted to be answered._**

 ** _"Do I know this creature?"_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29: A Meowth Encounter And A Test Of**_ ** _Strength_**

 _ **Narrator Voice: As the Don Tournament drew to a end with Ash it, the crew decided to take a lunch break in a open field.**_

The group were sitting around a table while their Pokemon eat in a full circle. Kirby was gobbling 11 sandwiches one at a time, while the rest ate three only. Tepig and Axew finish their lunch first and started to play together for awhile until they went behind a bush surrounding a tree.

"Well, I guess we should start training." Kirby whispered. He was about to get up when two loud cries were heard causing Kirby to flinch and fall off the table.

"What's wrong Tepig?" Ash asked, while Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"What is it Axew?" Iris questioned.

"Maybe they found something something." Kirby uttered, rolling onto his feet.

"Let's check it out." Cilan quickly said. They ran towards the two crying Pokemon and stopped in front of the bush.

"What could it be?" Kirby wanted to know. They looked behind the bush and found a fainted cat behind it. All three trainers gasp while Kirby remained confuse. Ash stepped over the bush and picked up the cat.

"Could it be..." Ash questioned and turned the cat around. "It is, it's Team Rocket's Meowth." Ash said.

"Team Rocket? The team that tried to take over the meteor?" Kirby asked. Ash placed Meowth down and nodded.

"Yea." Ash responded.

"Does this mean the others are here?" Iris questioned. They started to look around, but only saw a empty field, trees, and bushes.

"There no sign of them." Ash stated.

"Do you guys hear anything?" Kirby asked Echo and Pikachu.

{No.} Both answered together. Cilan was looking at Meowth then kneeled down.

"I think something wrong with him." Cilan said. Ash, Iris, Kirby and both Pikachus turn around to see Cilan grab Meowth's arm, next, he open his eye, which had a faited blue eyes. Lastly, he touch his stomach and moved down.

"This isn't good!" Cilan exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

The group surrounded Meowth while Cilan fed him orange liquid inside his mouth with a bottle on one hand and supporting him on the other. Ash and Kirby just stared at the feinted cat while Iris came with clear tea pot and green liquid.

"I made some medicine with some medical plants I found. This will recover his strength." Iris said. She leaned forward and put the spout inside his mouth and tilted the pot. Liquid started to pour into the cat's mouth then lifted it. Kirby felt someone touch his shoulder and found Echo with two large leaves and Eva behind him.

{We can use these.} He said. He handed over the leafs and Kirby nodded. Cilan placed the cat down while Kirby placed a leaf beneath his head and one over his stomach while Ash placed a wet towel on Meowth's head. Few minutes pass until a moan escape from Meowth's mouth.

"Huh... Where am I?" Meowth questioned. His eyes widen when he saw the group above him. He jumped back in surprised and stood on two feet. "What going on! Why are you here!" he questioned in surprise.

"Calm down, we found you collapsed here and treated you back to health." Ash said.

"What's are you doing here in a place like this!" Iris questioned next. Meowth just looked at her with angry eyes and snarled.

"I'm not a Team Rocket member any more!" Meowth exclaimed.

"What?" Cilan asked.

"What in the world happen Meowth?" Ash interrogated. Meowth looked in pain and turned his head away.

"It's nothing, but thanks for saving me. I won't this for the rest of my life!" He said. He turned around and started to run away.

"Stop." Kirby ran and stopped in front of Meowth, who skid to a halt and looked at Kirby. "You can't run yet. You're in no condition to strain yourself. Kirby added.

"Right, sorry Puff Ball." Meowth said and sat down. Kirby veined popped and looked annoyed before Echo pushed him out of the way and started to strain him back.

"So what happen to Team Rocket Meowth?" Ash questioned.

"I might as well tell you now since you saved me..." Meowth uttered, lowing ring his head in shame.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_ (Story Telling)

 _Jessie James, and Meowth were in a black ally wearing black uniform and were looking at a Pokemon Center, with two security guards in the front._

"We were executing a certain mission."

 _"I got this!" He said, turning to his team and having a confident voice. Then multiple sirens were triggered and spotlight were turned on and revealed Meowth running for._

"But I made a mistake."

 _Meowth, Jessie and James kneeling down while a spotlight was over Meowth and was facing the boss._

"As soon as Team Rocket found out my mistake, they fired me and I was kicked out of the organization.

 _"Fired..?"_

 _They started to walk down a forest field while Meowth shamefully hung his head then looked at his comrades._

 _"Time to say goodbye Meowth." Jeesie said._

 _"So long." James followed up. They both started to walk away, leaving a shock Meowth._

"Jessie and James left me without another word, and I ended up being all alone in this world."

 _Meowth continue to walk then shifted with him rowing a boat ._

"I was so shock that I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing but wander around." He said.

 _End of Flashback!_

* * *

"Next thing I know, I was saved by you twerps." Meowth finished his story.

"Is that really it?" Iris asked.

"I wish it wasn't." Meowth retaliated and just sighed. Cilan just stared at Meowth with determined eyes then looked at group,

"What do you think guys. Should we let Meowth tag along our journey?" He questioned. Ash and Iris just crossed their arms and looked at Meowth while Kirby just looked confused.

"Take Meowth with us?" Ash questioned.

"I think we should. Meowths are rare in the Unova region, so if we left him all alone, he'll be..." Iris started to throes while Meowth looked at them with curiosity. He closed his eyes and formed a frown and stood up.

"No, it's okay. I can't bother you guys that much." Meowth said with his eyes closed.

"Ash's is right, if we left you here, you'll end up collapsing again." Iris said.

"She right." Kirby grunted.

"Okay, but Meowth, can you promise not to do any bad things in our adventure?" Ash declared.

"Well, since I'm not a Team Rocket member anymore, there's no for me to do criminal activities!" Meowth snarled. "So does this mean I can go?" Meowth questioned, changing his mood quickly.

"If you promise." Ash said.

"Of course! I'll definitely, definitely promise." Meowth said fast.

* * *

 **A/N: From here, I'm just gonna skip Meowth's Adventure and skip to a part where it wil be mainly about Kirby and him talking to each other. l don't want to write all of... that. This is after the Beartic Negotiation. And lets just... ignore Meowth, I haven't done any Kirby transformations in awhile and Kirby hasn't been training at all.**

* * *

 **Later... (Possibly like 4 episodes later)**

"Nice job breaking that Beartic feud Meowth." Ash said.

"Along with helping us rescue Axew and help Scrafty problems." Iris added.

"You really been a big help," Cilan complemented.

"Aw shucks guys, I don't deserve this much attention." Meowth uttered. Meowth was ahead, scratching the back of his head with the complements he's getting from Ash, Cilan, and Iris, while Kirby stayed behind and watched Meowth with a careful look then looked up at Eva.

"How far are we from Nimbasa City, Eva?" Kirby asked. Kirby grabbed a map and passed it to Echo so he could give it to Eva and she opened it.

{We aren't far. We just need one more day of walking and that's it.} Eva answered.

"Hmm... Okay, Echo, can you pass me a grape." Kirby ordered. Echo looked at Eva with confuse eyes and she shrugged before he grabbed a watermelon from inside the bag and passed it to Kirby. "Thanks." He said and gobbled it one whole. Meowth looked at the stack of Pokemon behind him and looked at Ash.

"Hey Ash, who is that Pink Puff Ball anyways? He's been following us since you found me." Meowth questioned.

"He's Kirby. Don't you remember him when he swallowed that Hyper Beam from that Liepard and shot it at the meteor?" Ash asked. Meowth looked at the sky and tried to remember it. He only flashback to the Meteor getting destroyed by a Hyper Beam and Giovanni ordering him to retreat.

"No, but I do remember the meteorite being destroyed by Liepard's Hyper Beam and the boss giving us ordered to retreat." Meowth answered.

"Really. Huh?" Ash wondered. Kirby continued to walk and looked up. He saw the sun was setting and and looked towards the group.

"I think we should stop here for today, it already getting late." Kirby told them. The group looked at the sky then turned back at Kirby with smiles.

"You're right Kirby. We'll set up camp while you help Cilan cook dinner." Iris said.

"I actually need to train guys, haven't done any practice with my ability." Kirby said looking at both Echo and Eva, who both nodded and jumped off his head.

"Train? So you are a Pokemon?" Meowth asked. Kirby grunted and glared at Meowth.

"No! I'm not a Pokemon!" He yelled. Meowth just flinch then stared at Kirby with a questionable look. Kirby nodded at the two and ran towards a bush and went through it, leaving the group to set up camp and dinner.

* * *

While the gang continued to Kirby ran towards a clear field and got a box. He got out four Pokeballs and tossed them in the air to release Kindle, Soak, Ivy, and Helios from their Pokeballs. Then he grabbed his bag and got out his watch and placed it around his arm He grabbed six shrunken Pokeballs and clicked a button on the watch to make them turn bright white. Then it dimmed down to reveal nothing happen to them specially. Kirby smiled before enhancing them and tossed them in the air. The balls open and revealed Rammus, Sky, Zoey, Leon, Blade, and Rose next.

"Alright guys. Its time to train." Kirby said.

{Not again.} Ivy complained. {We just trained yesterday.} She said.

{What's is it this time Kirby.} Rammus growled.

"This time, it's a test. I want to see if you guys are trained enough to keep up with me." Kirby responded. The Pokemon looked confuse and started to murmur against each other before Eva stepped up and glared at Kirby.

{We talked about this Kirby.} Eva warned.

"We did, that's why Arceus choose you to become my guardian of strength." Kirby said. Echo eyes widen and was about to ask but saw Kirby raise his hand. "I'll explain after training Echo, but for now... try to defeat me." Kirby uttered slowly, getting next to his box of candy with a smirk on his face.

{Who first?} Helios asked.

{I can try, but I can't guarantee a victory.} Sky said.

{Maybe our unwanted guest wants to go first.} Kindle suggested, blasting scorching fire towards a bush and engulfed it in flames.

"AGH, my tail, my tail!" Someone yelled behind the bushes. It popped out and revealed Meowth panicking, rolling on the ground to extinguish the burning sensation he was feeling on his tail. The fire stopped and Meowth sighed in relief before he flinch when he saw Kirby's Pokemon surrounding him.

"Meowth, what are you doing here?" Kirby interrogated.

"I was around the neighborhood and wanted to see what you guys were about to do." Meowth stuttered saying it.

{Maybe if we get Meowth to fight Kirby, the others will try to beat him next.} Echo whispered to Eva. Eva thought about for a second before she smiled and nodded at him.

{Great idea Echo.} She agreed and went up to Kirby. {Hey Kirby, why don't you fight Meowth first?} Eva suggested. Meowth took a step back while Kirby eyes widen and put his hand on his head.

"Hmm..." Kirby hummed.

 _'Please say no, please say no.'_ Meowth silently said to himself.

"Okay, let's do it." Kirby accepted. Meowth was stunned at the fact Kirby wanted to fight him but was unfazed when both Eva and Echo pushed him to the battle field to confront Kirby in his battle stance. Meowth gulped lloudly before slapping his face and getting out his claws.

"Alright you asked for it! Take my Fury Swipes you puff ball." Meowth yelled. His claws enhanced with bright white energy and he launched himself toward Kirby with his claws pointing at him. Kirby just glared at Meowth before taking a step to the left and ducking Meowth's attack.

"Just go back to where Ash is Meowth, I'll help you." Kirby mocked, turning his leg bright white and smirked at the frighten cat. "Mega Kick!" Kirby shouted and kicked Meowth in the stomach. With a small grunting sound, Meowth was launched back and was slammed onto a tree. Meowth let out one final grunt before he fell to the ground and had swirls in his eyes. Kirby just sighed at the cat's intention to scratch him, but failed and only was knocked away easily with one attack.

"What a disappointment." Kirby whispered to himself. He walked up to Meowth with a sad look and saw the cat getting up while holding his stomach.

"That was strong a strong kick puff ball." Meowth uttered.

"I was holding back on you Meowth. If I was full strength, you could have had a broken bone by now." Kirby retaliated. Meowth looked up confuse then saw the puff ball look at his Pokemon. "You guys pair up and train, I'm gonna talk to Meowth for a bit." Kirby told them. Each of them nodded while some sighed in relief and pair up with each other. Echo paired up with Blade, Eva with Zoey, Rammus with Sky, Helios with Kindle, Leon with Soak, and Ivy with Rose. Kirby nodded at the group then looked at Neowth with a serious look.

"Meowth, can I ask you a question?" Kirby asked.

"Ask away." Meowth responded.

"Team Rocket didn't fire you, did they?" Kirby questioned. Meowth flinched at the question before looking angry and got out his claws.

"Like I said to the twerps, they fired me for the mistake I made during a mission. Why do you think that I'm still in Team Rocket puff ball." Meowth yelled.

"Becuase if they did fire you, it'll be stupid that Team Rocket made a risk to sent out a talking Pokémon that knows everything about Team Rocket, and a bigger risk if that talking Pokémon could get captured right now and tell everything he knew about Team Rocket." Kirby argued. Meowth took a step back with his claws out still and continue to glare at Kirby.

"I...I-"

"Save it Meowth, I know that your still a part of Team Rocket, and I'm gonna tell you now that you should quit it for real." Kirby suggested.

"Why would I quit my job?" Meowth asked.

"I'll answer that question with another question Meowth. What do you think you are, a Pokémon, or a human?" He asked.

"I'm a Pokémon!" Meowth shouted.

"Really, cause to me, you seem more human than Pokémon." Kirby uttered.

"What do you mean I'm more human!" Meowth screamed.

"Look at yourself Meowth, your constantly walking on two legs! Your speaking human language! You can disguise yourself as a human and I'm gonna ask the following thing. Have you ever battle as a actual Pokémon?" Kirby explained. Meowth opened his mouth to agrue until he bit his paw and kept glaring at Kirby, "Face it Meowth, you aren't much of a Pokémon." Kirby said. Meowth lowered his head with his eyes closed. He shed a tear and looked at Kirby with furiously.

"I am a Pokémon!" Meowth could simply yelled. "I am a Pokémon." He whispered, then he kneeled down on the ground and had tears fall off his eyes. Kirby just shook his head in disappointment then looked at his Pokémon, who were training still by exchanging, dodging,and deflecting each attacks they sent at each other.

"Look at them Meowth." Kirby ordered. Meowth lifted his head and stared at the group attack each other. Meowth just kept staring until he saw a Pokeball land in front of him. "I'm giving you a choice Meowth, you can go back to Team Rocket and continue being a human, or train with me and be a real Pokémon." Kirby suggested. He walked away from Meowth, leaving a conflicted cat looking at the Pokeball with tears in his eyes. He stood up and looked at Lirby before picking up the Pokeball and started to walk off with it.

"I'll give you my answer when we reach the Pokémon Center." Meowth said. Kirby looked back at the cat and sighed, but turned back to his Pokémon and saw the breathing heavily a bit and he smiled.

"Alright guys, end of today's training, I'll sent you back to Vi okay guys." Kirby said. Each Pokémon nodded and Kirby returned Rammus, Zoey, Sky, Leon, Rose, and Blade back inside their Pokeball. He typed something in his watch before each Pokeballs turned bright white and was exchanged with six different Pokeballs. He returned Ivy, Kindle, Soak, and Helios next and placed each Pokeball back inside his hat. He looked at both Echo and Eva before signaling them to get on climb up his head. He looked over to his box of candy to walked over to it and closed it with a sigh. _'Maybe next time.'_ He thought and placed the box of candy in his bag. Then he started to walk towards the camp with a smile on his face.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Did I made Kirby a bit... aggressive? After all, I see Meowth act more human than Pokémon._**

 _ **Spark: I don't know. I see it fine.**_

 _ **Rick: I like this side of Kirby, it made that puny cat cry.**_

 **Lucky: I mean, it was a bit mean.**

 ** _Rick: Question, what's with the dream part?_**

 ** _Spark: Developement for Echo's character._**

 _ **Pikachu564: Yep.**_

 **Leafeon: Oh Pikachu, did you see the Poke News? :3**

 ** _Pikachu564: What is it now Leafeon?_**

 **Leafeon: Your shipping came true. ;)**

 ** _Everyone but Leafeon: ..._**

 **Leafeon: Leave a Like, Comment, And Favorite Please.**

 **Love ~ Leafeon :3**


	30. Operation: Ghost Train! Meowths Decision

_**Pikachu564: Stupid Cheap *** PHONE!**_

 _ **Spark: Don't throw it!**_

 _ **Rick: Its suppose to help us keep track of you!**_

 **Lucky: W-we got comments guys.**

 _ **Rick: Nice! Read them Lucky!**_

 **pddf999: Thank you (Leafeon)**

 **Leafeon: Your welcome :3**

 **Johnathen: Aww oh Leafeon I mentioned to say that but my phone can be a bit glitchy anyway I hope meowth joins kirby and I do mean the show xiaolin showdown also would you do a story with the following couples  
12\. Toad and toadette.  
11\. Bowser and rosalina  
10\. Tails and cosmo  
9\. Sonia/knuckles/rouge/manic  
8 . vector and vanilla  
7\. Shadow and Maria  
6\. Silver and blaze  
5\. Yoshi and birdo  
4\. Luigi and daisy  
3\. Mario and peach  
2\. Sonic and Amy rose  
1\. Bowser jr and cream the rabbit**

 _ **Pikachu564: I'm not doing any of these!**_

 **Leafeon: I'll do it for you :3**

 _ **Pikachu564: Heh, good luck with that XD**_

 **pddf999: Also, Leafeon is my Favorite Pokemon.**

 _ **Rick: GIMME HIS FREAKING HEAD! HE STARTED THIS! HE'S CREATED LEAFEON!**_

 **Leafeon: Isn't that adorable, I have a fan. Makes me wanna give him a autograph.**

 ** _Fun Pak 64: You managed to spell Kirby as Oorby and Lirby._**  
 ** _I can understand Lirby, but Oorby? Really?_**  
 ** _(I have no idea if that was on purpose or because of a spellchecker fail.)_**

 ** _Everybody but Pikachu564: ... *They stare at him*_**

 _ **Pikachu564: IT WAS MY PHONE'S FAULT!**_

 **Everybody: Yeah... your phone.**

 **Lucky: Th-that's it.**

 _ **Pikachu564: I don't want a conversation to start: Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon.**_

* * *

 _ **Dreams, Part 2**_

 _ **I feel something dark inside me. As if that raw energy want to be release in a outburst.**_

 _ **"PoWeR."**_

 _ **Something inside me is trying to take charge, trying to take over my whole body.**_

 _ **"I NeEd."**_

 _ **Its trying to get out, trying to drag me into darkness.**_

 _ **"MoRe PoWeR!"**_

 _ **It wants to gain more strength... more speed,.. more control.**_

 _ **"NeEd... FURY!"**_

 _ **It wants me mad, it wants me to destroy everything.**_

 _ **"ANGER!"**_

 _ **I don't know what it is... but it's growing slowly... with each day that passes... with each battle I participate in... each time I see someone I care get hurt,.. each time I'm with Eva, wanting to protect her... each time I think of Chepi, missing her each day... each time I think of the past... each time I think about...-**_

 _ **"My FaMiLy!"**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30: Operation: Ghost Train! Meowth's Decision!**_

'What should I do?' Meowth thought. He was staring at the Pokeball Kirby gave him, rolling it back and forth with a unsure face. He looked up at the starry night sky. He hears light snore and mumbles from both Ash and Cilan while both Iris and Kirby didn't made a noise through out the whole night. Meowth grabbed the Pokeball and climbed up a tree. He place don't the Pokeball between two branches before laying on his back. "What am I going to do?" Meowth asked himself, putting both his paws on his face and shaking his head, confuse on what to do. He removed his paws and looked at the full moon calmly, thinking about what he's gonna do next.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE: Hmmmm, I guess i should change it at some point, so I have a request, (If you'll ever answer it,) which opening would you like me to do, if you had any, and make it the new intro for this story. Leave it the review section or PM me the theme you want me to do. :D**_

* * *

 ** _Narrator's Voice: As morning passes, our heroes had a good night sleep, they made it to their destination, Nimbasa City, and admire the city from afar._**

"We finally made it!" Kirby cheered.

{It took way too long.} Eva commented.

"This is looks amazing." Ash complimented.

"And look at the Ferris Wheel, is so beautiful." Iris pointed it, pointing at a giant wheel with 24 red and white carts attach to a giant steel structure, spinning very slowly at a clock-wise motion. Cilan took out a small device and opened it to show a Pokemon Gym Building.

"This place is also know for all the Pokemon Battles they have here other then that gym." Cilan told them.

"So it's like a Battle Royal?" Kirby asked.

"In a way, yes, but they have different places for you to battle in." Cilan answered.

"Alright, I'm so fired up, that I'm ready to take on my Gym Battle right away!" Ash shouted.

{Let's do it!} Pikachu said with confidence and a smile.

"Hang on a second guys." Meowth called out from behind them. The group turned around and saw him on the floor breathing heavily. "I'm really tired from thinking all night yesterday and I want to rest in the Pokemon Center for now." He told them.

"What?" Ash cried.

"He's right, I'm kinda getting hungry too Ash, so let's go to the Pokemon Center." Iris told him.

"Our gym battle comes first." Kirby yelled.

{What!} Eva uttered in surprise.

{Kirby's not hungry!} Echo screamed next.

"Hunger is for the weak!" Ash yelled next. Suddenly, aloud roar was heard in both stomach and made bot just groan in embarrassment.

"See, your stomachs are screaming for food you two." Iris mocked.

"The one day I try to ignore food and this happens!" Kirby cried in shame.

"You heard that?" Ash asked next.

"Alright, let's find the Pokemon Center." Kirby uttered.

"All right, I'll lead you to the Pokemon Center! Come on, this way!" Cilan cheered. He flailed his arm around before he ran away with his arm pointing the direction.

"Why does he have so much energy now?" Iris asked, looking curious. They chased after him and stopped in front of a tunnel. It had a train drawing on top of it and a staircase leading underground.

"This is it! This is the place!" Cilan encouraged. Ash and Kirby looked annoyed while the others looked confuse.

"Cilan, this is a train station." Kirby told him.

"This is Nimbasa City's underground subay that runs all throughout it. So if we board it, we'll get to the Pokemon Center as well." Cilan explained.

"That's right! The underground subway is faster, so we'll get there in no time!" Meowth agreed, walking down the stairs with a smile.

"Yes, yes! After all, it's common sense to take the underground subway when we're in Nimbasa City. So come on, All Aboard!" Cilan inspired and went down the stairs after Meowth.

"I'm not gonna take a stupid subway to the Pokemon Center. Besides, I can use my Warp Star to get there." Kirby complained. He grabbed a small star from his bag and enhanced its size to get on it and started flying on it. "I'll see you guys at the Pokemon Center." He said before launching himself towards the sky. Kirby watch the group go inside the tunnel and he simply sighed. Echo wanted to say something but heard something that sounded like a helicopter.

{Hey guys, do you hear that?} Echo asked. Kirby looked at him confuse and tried to listen but heard nothing.

"Can't hear anything." He answered.

{Me neither.} Eva replied.

{Guess its my imagination.} Echo said before relaxing with the breeze hitting his face.

* * *

 _ **47 Minutes Later...**_

"Where are they?" Kirby questioned. He was waiting for the group to come back while his Pokemon a simple check up to see if they are ready to battle. He looked at the entrance one last time and saw Ash running through the doors with a wonder face.

"Woooaahhh! I've never seen such a huge Pokemon Center before." Ash commented. He started to look around and saw Kirby waving at him. He walked towards him and gave him a smile.

"How's it going Kirby?" He asked.

"All good, just waiting for my Pokemon check up to finish and that's it." Kirby answered. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"They're coming." He responded. On cue, Cilan, Iris, and Meowth came through the door, with Meowth pulling of Cilan while he was throwing a weird tantrum.

"What's wrong with him?" Kirby questioned.

"There's some trouble in the subway that's making Cilan furious." He answered.

 _Ding, Dong, Dang, Ding~~ Kirby, your Pokemon are ready to be picked up. ~~ Ding Dong Dang Dong._

"Nice!" Kirby cheered and ran towards the counter and climbed on top of it. He found Echo and Eva talking to each with four other Pokeballs next to them.

"Your Pokemon are ready to battle again Kirby." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you so much." Kirby said. He placed the pokeballs in his hat and Echo and Eva got on top of him.

"But man is this place huge." Ash repeated.

"It's huge since we have many trainers visit here, and the restaurants and Pokeball Ball Vaults are big as well." Nurse Joy told them.

"And since is the "Battle Royal" city, the vault contains high-leveled Pokemon for those battles." Cilan added.

"Not only that, they have special service for Pokemon to heal their hearts and body, so I'm looking forwards for that." Meowth explained.

"Wow, you know a lot about this place Meowth." Ash said.

"Of course I do. It's famous around the Unova Region after all. That's why it's better to deposited all of your Pokemon on hand.

"I'll do that then." Ash told him.

"Me too!" Iris copied.

"I'll do it as well." Cilan added.

"What about you Kirby?" Meowth asked.

"Do you guys want to get that special treatment?" Kirby asked.

{We already got it Kirby.} Eva responded.

{It was pleasant.} Echo said with a calm face.

"I already had my Pokemon checked out and given special treatment while you guys were at the subway." Kirby said.

"I see, but what about Pikachu and Axew coming with me to get the same treatment." Meowth suggested.

"What do you think Pikachu." Ash wanted to know.

{I'll do it} Pikachu cheered.

"And you Axew?" Iris inquire.

{I want to have that treatment!} Axew answered. Nurse Joy nodded at Audino, who ran off to a room and came back with a cart, which had two trays to hold Pokeballs. Both Pikachu and Axew got on the cart. Meowth was about to get on until Kirby touched his shoulder and caused him to turn around.

"What is it?" Meowth asked.

"I want my answer after this Meowth." Kirby answered. Meowth stared at him for a few minutes before nodding and jumping on the cart.

"All right, we're off!" Meowth yelled out and started to be pushed away by Audino and started waiving at them.

"While for us..." Ash started.

"It's lunch time." Cilan finished it.

"Come on guys." Iris gestured and started to walk towards a restaurant but saw Kirby standing still.

"Aren't you hungry Kirby?" Ash asked.

"I already spoiled myself with five Watermelons, Three Bananas, and Five Strawberries. So go without me, besides, I need to feed my Pokemon as well." Kirby told them. He received three nods before walking away.

"We'll see you later if anything happens okay Kirby." Ash yelled out, recieving a nod and a smile from Kirby. He watch them walk towards a dining area that gave him the idea to go outside for now and relax with his Pokemon.

* * *

 _With Meowth..._

They were rolling towards the room for special treatment and Meowth realized he forgot something.

"Audino, I forgot to do something, can I do it very quickly?" He asked.

{Of course you can.} She answer calmly. Meowth hopped off the cart and walked along the hallway towards a door. He opened it and stood on the stool. He reached out for the phone before he hesitantly remembered the thing Kirby said.

* * *

 _"Look at yourself Meowth, your constantly walking on two legs! Your speaking human language! You can disguise yourself as a human and I'm gonna ask the following thing. Have you ever battle as a actual Pokémon?... Face it Meowth, your not aren't much of a Pokémon."_

* * *

Meowth had his paw on the phone and took a swallowed hard before picking up the phone and dialing a number. He put the phone next to his ear and thought for a second before he heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"This is Meowth." He uttered.

"Meowth, is the operation ready to commence."

"..."

"Meowth."

"I... I'm." Meowth tried to speak, but the thing Kirby said was bothering him.

* * *

 _"What do you think you are, a Pokémon, or a human?"_

* * *

"Meowth! Are you ready to commence the operation!"

* * *

 _"I'm a Pokémon!"_

 _"Really, cause to me, you seem more human than Pokémon."_ _"_

* * *

"..."

* * *

 _I'm giving you a choice Meowth, you can go back to Team Rocket and continue being a human, or train with me and be a real Pokémon."_

* * *

"MEOWTH!"

Meowth was struggling on what to say. He keep thinking about what Kirby said to him and it bugged him. It bugged him that he didn't think of him as a Pokemon. It bugged how he actually offered him to be with him and the group. It bugged how he wanted to join him, but deep in his heart, he knew what he was meant for, what he wanted to do in the beginning. The only thing he was meant to do was-

"I'll begin with the operation sir." He responded.

"Alright. Jesse, James, you heard him."

"Understood"

"We'll begin as well."

"And Dr. Zager." Meowth called out.

"What is it?"

"Can you get something ready for me?" He asked.

* * *

 _With Kirby..._

Kirby was in deep through. His Pokemon were laying next to him, enjoying the cold breeze from the wind and we're looking up at the sky.

"I wonder if Meowth will accept my offer." Kirby whispered to himself quietly. He closed his eyes slowly until he heard a loud siren and turn his attention to the sound. He saw multiple police cars rolling in front of him.

{Did something happen?} Echo asked.

"I don't know, let's check back with the others." Kirby responded. He took out four Pokeballs from his hat and pressed a button. It absorbed all four of his Pokemon back inside their Pokeball. Kirby ran back towards the Pokemon Center and saw the gang gathered up.

"Kirby, did you see the Police drive by you?" Ash asked.

"Yea, I think they we're heading towards the bridge." Kirby responded.

"Nurse Joy, hows the situation doing now?" Cilan questioned.

"The situation is getting worse, all communication is blocked within Nimbasa City at the moment." Nurse Joy informed.

"All these incidents are happening one after another, so this means that someone must be causing them." Cilan theorized.

"What? Then what's their goal?" Ash questioned.

"Maybe its to steal... our Pokemon!" Cilan concluded.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

 _Outside the Vault..._

The gang made it to the vault and Nurse Joy placed her hand on a machine that started to scan it. The a green scanner showed on top of her head and moved down to the bottom.

"The Pokemon should be alright. Thanks to this scan system, nobody but Audino and me can go inside." Nurse Joy informed. The door opened and the group ran inside and found a large empty room. "No way! All the Pokeballs are gone!" She screamed.

"Pikachu!" Ash call out.

"Meowth!" Kirby yelled out.

"Axew!" Iris cried. Cilan looked around the placed and found a box shaped vent that had sucking on it.

"Guys, over there!" He yelled out and ran next to it. "The air is getting sucked in it, that means that someone might be using this vent." He concluded.

"This means that the thief is down there." Iris said. Both Ash and Kirby nodded at each other then jumped on the vent and went inside of it with Echo and Eva on Kirby's head. Iris followed up, following Ash and Kirby while Cilan stayed behind.

"Try to contact Officer Jenny if you can Nurse Joy." Cilan requested before jumping in with the rest of the gang.

* * *

 _Underground Subway... (Bare with me, This is gonna get weird.)_

Kirby ran down the vent before seeing another vent leading down and fell down through it. He kept falling until he landed on top of train tracks and looked up to find Echo and Eva falling down the vent. He let them land on his head before moving back for Ash to land perfectly but Iris and Cilan landing on top of him. Ash looked up and saw a large train and Meowth too.

"Meowth, your okay!" Ash said.

"Did you follow the Pokemon Thief too?" Iris asked. standing back and ignoring the pain. Cilan got back up and saw the train in front of Meowth.

"Wait a minutes, it's the ghost train from earlier." Cilan realized.

"Meowth?" Kirby called him out. Meowth started to chuckle before it turned sinister. He turned around and revealed a menacing look at the trainers.

"I'm grateful for the help you guys gave me." Meowth uttered.

"Help you? What do you mean Meowth?" Kirby asked. Suddenly, two figures from above the train jumped off it and landed next to the cat.

* * *

Jessie: ""What do you mean?" You're clueless, indeed!"

James: "The answer will come as we feel the need!"

Jessie: Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!

James: Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!

Meowth: Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!

Jessie: The fiery destroyer, Jessie!

James: And with thunderous emotion, I am James!

Meowth: Wisest of the wise, Meowth!

All: And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!

* * *

"Meowth, you don't mean to say..." Ash started his sentence.

"...That this was you plan this whole entire time." Kirby finished it. Both Jessie and James stepped up with grins and nodded

"That's correct." Both of them said it at the same time.

"Thanks for becoming my friends guys, thank to you, I was able to enter the vault without rising suspicion and executing my operation easily. That's why I'm very grateful to you guys." Meowth explained.

"I knew I should have captured you to begin with." Kirby growled. "Echo, Electro Ball!" Kirby ordered. Echo nodded and jumped off of Kirby's head and charged a large eletric ball on his tail and shot it towards Meowth.

"Not so fast! Yamask, Shadow Ball!" James countered and tossed his Pokeball out. It opened up and revealed the mask Pokemon charging ghostly energy and charged it towards the electric attack, colliding against it and causing a large explosion.

"Oh and Kirby!" Meowth yelled out. Kirby couldn't see him but sense his sinister glare. "I will have to decline on your offer, but I am making some changes to it. Jessie, James, now!" Meowth ordered. Both nodded and got out two devices used to capture Ash's Pikachu and launched two glass ball that split open and grabbed both Eva and Echo inside and closed. Then pulled them towards both Rocket Members.

"Echo! Eva!" Kirby screamed out.

"And now for the main course!" Meowth roar. He got out the same device and blasted it towards Kirby, grabbing him with the net instead and pull him towards Meowth.

"What are you doing, LET ME GO!" He demanded. Meowth simply laughed at the request and glared at Kirby.

"I'm not gonna be a part of your team Kirby, but you'll be a part of Team Rocket." He said. Making Kirby eyes widen.

"Kirby!" Ash yelled.

"Out of the way twerps! Woobat, Air Cutter!" Jessie ordered. The small fuzzy bat Pokemon got out and turned his wings bright blue and tossed light blue saws towards the group that moved out of the way. Both Jessie and James jumped back inside the train with their Pokemon and Echo and Eva with Meowth following behind them with Kirby inside the net, struggling to get out. Meowth gave two taps and the train started to move.

"Pikachu! Kirby!" Ash yelled out and started to chase after the train.

"Come back with our Pokemon!" Iris followed up with Cilan behind her.

* * *

 _Inside the Ghost Train..._

"Get in there with them." Meowth said, throwing Echo and Eva next to Axew and Pikachu then Kirby. "Hope we work together nicely Kirby." he uttered holding Kirby's bag tight before closing the door and walking back in front of the train.

"Ouch, stupid cat." Kirby complained.

{You alright Kirby?} Pikachu asked.

"I'm alright, but what about you guys?" He asked.

{We're both fine.} Axew replied.

{But we were taken by surprise.} Pikachu added.

"Why would they want me though?" Kirby whispered to himself. Eva and Echo simply sighed inside their glass prison until they heard a loud shout.

"PIKACHU!"

"Is that Ash?" Kirby questioned. Pikachu slowly turned to face the other door and took a deep breath.

{ASH!} He cried out. Kirby just watch Pikachu face turn gloom and sit in hit cage disappointed.

"Is there anyway out of this?" Kirby said out loud, getting four disappointed looks while he shed a tear.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Now... This seems a bit dark._**

 _ **Rick: Don't care.**_

 _ **Spark: Hope they like it though.**_

 **Lucky: I wonder how will your fans react.**

 **Leafeon: I know Johnathen will be devastated.**

 _ **Pikachu564: I'll give my explanation in the next chapter. For now, I have to go somewhere.**_

 **Lucky: Have fun master.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Lucky I told... you know what, never mind, just close it for me please.**_

 **Lucky: Ye-yes sir. Please leave a Follow and Favorite, and Don't forget to Comment. Have a nice day.**


	31. Operation Ghost Train! Part 2!

**_Pikachu564: Alright, new chapter, let's get started._**

 ** _Rick: Lucky, the reviews please._**

 **Lucky: I got them right here.**

 ** _Spark: Alright, then read them._**

 **Lucky: um...**

 **Fun Pak 64:...I wonder if they know that Kirby could probably destroy the entirety of Team Rocket if he tried. (Refers you to every Kirby game ever.)**

 _ **Pikachu564: No, they aren't aware that he could destroy, and I also know that Kirby defeated every boss he has encounter and obliterated them.**_

 ** _Spark: Kirby is dangerous, but Kirby powers are limited in the Pokémon World because of Arceus._**

 _ **Pikachu564: Don't worry, we'll explain that in another chapter.**_

 **pddf999: what can I say I like grass type.**

 **Leafeon: Oh pddf999, I like you too.**

 ** _Rick: What, I didn't know you like grass types... I'm sorry, I thought you only liked Leafeon. D:_**

 _ **Spark: Next.**_

 **pddf999: Rick I can Crack your head and rip your tail off if you even have a tail.**

 _ **Everybody but Rick: ... (Sweat drops on the back of their heads.)**_

 ** _Rick: Oh REALLY! YOU KNOW WHAT-_**

 _ **Pikachu564: Rick, calm down. Take deep breaths and take a nap to cool off.**_

 _ **Rick: FINE, YOUR NOT WORTH MY TIME ANYWAYS! I DON'T NEED YOU! I'M GOING TO BED! *Walks inside his room and slams the door.***_

 _ **Pikachu564:... Okay! Next Review.**_

 **Johnathen: Pikachu, you better have a good explanation or I will sick deadpool and the joker on you, also I understand your phone problem anyway good story so far at the next Don gorge competition can kirby and meta knight fight as themselves**

 **AH STUPID PHONE**

 **Q**

 _ **Pikachu564: Okay, let me explain why I didn't let Meowth join the gang. I guess the main reason is because I want Meowth still being in Team Rocket because its who he is. Meowth has dedicated his life being in Team Rocket and shows how much he cares about Team Rocket because he doesn't leave Team Rocket in any episode until in the Hoenn (I think) When he work for a noddle shop and was about to dedicate his life in it, but quit that job to be with Team Rocket instead (It was also to save James from the Metagross). Also because I'm gonna have to place him with Vi and she not gonna like a talking Pokemon and I don't need another Pokemon Translator with them. To be honest, I think its fair to have Meowth with Team Rocket to trick the Pokemon while Kirby with the group to resolve the trick Meowth did to them.**_

 _ **Spark: Good Point! Meowth tricks or cause the Pokemon problems/conflicts. Kirby solves Pokemon's problem/conflicts because of Meowth's trick.**_

 **Lucky: That's all the review for today.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Okay. Let's get the chapter started._**

 **Leafeon: Disclaimer. Pikachu564 doesn't own Kirby or Pokemon. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Dreams Part 3**_

 ** _I feel... cold. I opened my eyes and looked around the place. I'm in a ice cave... but why? I stood up and started to walk but fell down when I took my first step._**

 ** _"What the?" When I spoke, I had a feminine voice, It was relaxing and mature. I became more confused and stood up to try and walk again but fell and grunted._**

 ** _"Why can't I walk right?" I whispered to myself quietly. I stood up again and carefully took one step at a time and while I continue to look around, trying not to stumble this time, until I saw a mirror up ahead. I walked in front of it and took a look of myself. I flinch at the reflection in front of me and I let out a small squeak._**

 ** _"Wh-who am I?!" I questioned myself. I was standing on all four legs, and looked like a mammalian creature. I was covered in shiny bright light-blue fur that was silky smooth and soft to the touch. I have long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. I have two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on my back, and the tip of my tail and feet are the same shade of blue. I continue to look at myself and found out I was wearing a teal tuque on my head and I have two teal dangles, one on each side of my head. Lastly, I was wearing a orange bow around my neck and it had a collar on it. I walked away from the mirror with confuse look before I heard a loud yell._**

 ** _"Glaceon! Time to eat!" I heard. I simply flinch at the voice before I walked to out of the room and watch into a place that looked like a living room._**

 ** _"Interesting." I continue to walk until I saw a five small frame on a table. My curiosity filled up and I jumped on a couch. I walked next to the frames and carefully looked at them._**

 ** _"Hey... its a bunch of Eevees and Trainers?" I said, looking at the first Picture. It showed tons of Eevees playing with each other and their Trainers talking to each other while most of the chase each other. I continued to look at the picture and saw an Eevee wearing the same orange bow as mine and was isolated from the rest of them wtih a female trainer petting it. I grew a small frown and looked at another picture that showed the Eevee same having fun with it's trainer, being tossed in the air with a bright smile and the female trainer with the same expression. I smiled at the thought of its interaction with its trainer then looked at the next picture and my eyes widen._**

 ** _"A Pikachu?" I asked myself. What surprise me the most was the Pikachu was orange and its eyes were grey. The Eevee had a feint of red on its face while it rested it's head on the Pikachu's shoulder with a small smile and its eyes half closed. Its Trainer was talking to another Trainer that was male, who was scathing his head with a small smile, while the Eevee's trainer was smiling at him. I simply awed at the picture but looked at the next one that it surprised me. The Eevee evolved into the creature I am today and it confuse me that both the Pikachu and Pokemon I am were so close and had a egg next to them. I put my paw on the egg and whispered to myself._**

 ** _"Is that me?" I shook my head before putting my paw back and looked at the last picture and it shocked me the most._**

 _ **"What does this mean?" It was both the Trainers being pulled away by other Trainers along with the Shiny Pikachu being pulled away by another Pikachu with the Eevee was crying, being pulled by other Eeveelutions that looked mad. I felt tears falling out of my eyes and I didn't know why.**_

 _ **"Don't worry Glaceon. We'll see them again someday." I heard. I turn and saw the same trainer from the photos before I placed my head on her lap and started to cry heavy on her. "And I'm sure your egg is safe somewhere." She lastly said. I closed my eyes slowly and thought to myself,..**_

 _ **"Who is she?"**_

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31: Operation Ghost Train! Part 2!**_

 _ **Narrator Voice: As our heroes made it to Nimbasa City, Meowth has betrayed the gang and began the operation to steal all the Pokeball from the Pokemon Center. Will their plan succeed?**_

 _Inside the Ghost Train..._

"AGH! Being kidnap is boring!" Kirby cried. He continue to struggle inside the net but sighed loudly with a frustrated expression. "And this stupid net is stupid!"

{At least your in a net, Pikachu, Axew, Echo and me are stuck in capsules.} Eva argued.

{Yeah, so shut up and be a bit happier.} Pikachu added.

"How can I be happy if we're being held hostage." Kirby grunted.

{You know what, I just don't care.} Pikachu uttered.

 _Boom!_

"What was that?" Kirby questioned.

{Must have happen outside.} Echo answered. Everybody sighed until they head a small whimper to their side and looked over to Axew.

{Iris! Help us!} Axew yelled out then started to cry. Pikachu had a small frown before leaning back then lean forwards, putting all his weight on the cage and started to roll next to Axew.

{Don't worry Axew, we'll find a way out of here.} Pikachu comfort him.

{O-okay.} Axew whimpered. Pikachu turned around and looked at the crates filled with Pokeballs.

{There's gotta be a way to break these cages.} Pikachu whispered. He continue to looked at the crates before his eyes lock on a Pokeball and he grinned. {Found it.} He said. Pikachu lifted his tail up and began to gather electricity around it. Everyone eyes locked on Pikachu's action before he swung his tail completely and shot the Electro Ball towards the Pokeball. It landed a direct hit that it surrounded the Pokeball in sparks then opened up to release a bright white flash. The bright flash faded and it revealed Snivy coming out.

{What's going on?} Snivy asked.

{Meowth tricked us Snivy. I need you to find Excadrill's Pokeball and release him to free us.} Pikachu responded.

{Alright.} Snivy uttered. She got out her vines and started to search inside the crate filled with Pokeballs until she selected a random Pokeball and released a bright white flash from inside it. Excadrill appeared out of the white flash and yawned loudly before he looked around and his eyes widen.

{Whoa, whats going on?} He asked.

"What's it look like, we're being taken away!" Kirby screamed, continuing his struggle inside the net by moving roughly in it.

{Ignore him, we need your help Excadrill.} Echo spoke up.

{We need you to use Metal Claw to break all of us out these cages.} Pikachu requested.

{Got it little man!} Excadrill confirmed, covering both his claw in a bright steel aura and striking each cage with two strikes to shatter the cages and cutting the ropes off of Kirby.

"Sweet freedom!" Kirby cheered.

{Thanks Excadrill.} Pikachu, Axew, Echo, and Eva appreciated him.

{No problem guys.} Excadrill uttered. Pikachu looked at the door and grinned.

{Echo, help me out.} Pikachu ordered.

{What is it?} Echo question.

{We're gonna use Iron Tail on that door and see if we can destroy it.} Pikachu answered. Echo nodded and lifted his tail up and got in battle stance.

{One, Two!} Pikachu yelled, jumping up with Echo and both turning their tail bright iron colored and slammed it against the door, but were repelled back and gave a wince.

{This door is too strong.} Echo wined.

{I got this!} Axew said. He stepped up then charged deep blue aura inside his stomach and opened his mouth to release a dark blue dragon towards the door and cause a strong collision on it, but faded to revel the door remained the same. {Aww man.} Axew sighed.

{We need more help.} Eva informed. Snivy nodded then jumped on the crate of Pokeballs and started to look over them.

{Let's see... ah.} Snivy whispered. She used her vine to click the Pokeball button. It unlocked the ball and freed Pansage from inside.

{Huh? Where are we?} He question.

{No time to explain Pansage, use Bullet Seed on that door} Pikachu ordered.

{You don't have to tell me twice!} Pansage confirmed and took a deep breath before spitting out multiple bright green seed towards the door, and exploded it, but cause zero damage.

{Kirby, don't you ave your Pokemon?} Excadrill asked.

"No, Meowth took my hat, and it contained my Pokeballs inside them.

{Then let's try to break it ourselves.} Excadrill told him.

"Got it." Kirby accepted, turning both his legs bright white to launch himself and kick it twice with Excadrill slamming his body against it, but were launched back to the ground with frustrated looks.

"This door is way to hard to break with just brute force." Kirby informed.

{Let's think of ways to break that door.} Eva told them.

{Hmm... maybe we can use Oshawott to use Razor Shell on it?} Echo suggested.

{No, we need something better.} Pikachu responded.

{How about Scraggy with Hi-Jump Kick?} Axew asked.

{No, he might hurt himself.} Snivy answered.

"Tepig's Flame Charge?" Kirby questioned.

{It won't be enough force to take down a door Kirby.} Eva informed.

{How about Dwebble's special acid?} Pansage proposed. Pikachu ears raised and gave a huge smile.

{That's it, find Dwebble's Pokeball!} Pikachu confirmed. Everybody nodded and started to look through the crate of Pokeballs.

{Found it!} Snivy yelled out. She touch the Pokeball and it release Dwebble outside his Pokeball.

{Sup guys.} Dwebble uttered.

{Dwebble, we need you to spray your acid on that door.} Pikachu told him.

{Can do.} Dwebble concur. He inhaled deep breath then shout out green acid from his mouth and started to spray it around a circle. It continued until it reach the end and that part of the door fell off.

* * *

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, I'll go check it out." Meowth told them.

"Be careful Meowth, we'll be at our destination soon." James informed.

"I know that already." Meowth uttered.

* * *

{We did it!} Pikachu cheered.

"Let's take a look Pikachu." Kirby told him.

{Right.} He agreed and both stepped up towards the hole investigate their situation, when the door in front of them opened to reveal Meowth. They just stared at each other then realize what's going on.

"Huh?" Kirby questioned.

{Meowth?} Pikachu questioned.

"What? Pikachu? Kirby?" Meowth wondered.

{You tricked us!} Pikachu growled with electricity sparking violently on his cheeks.

"I want my stuff back now!" Kirby screamed.

"Realizing the truth now won't help you guys, we'll be at out destination soon and at this current speed, you won't be able to jump off either. And since we've completely outrun the brats and I've take Kirby's stuff, no one will come to save you." Meowth explained.

{Meowth!} Pikachu screamed and shout out a Thunderbolt towards Meowth but he closed the door to nullify the attack. Pikachu Thunderbolt passed and everybody just glared at the door before Kirby sighed and pet Pikachu head.

"Pikachu, we'll get him back later, but for now, you need more help to get this cart separated." Kirby informed. Pikachu was growling before he sighed and nodded.

"Right, but what are you going to do?" Pikachu asked. Kirby glared at the door and his stubby hand turned bright white.

"I'm gonna get my Pokemon back." Kirby answered.

* * *

Meowth stood next to the door with Kirby's hat on with a glum look then went next to a button and pushed it.

"This is Meowth. Pikachu, Kirby, and the others have destroyed the door and are planning a escape." Meowth reported.

"What, how did they get out of the cage?" James questioned.

"They think they're really crafty, don't they." Jessie argued.

"Meowth, we need you to watch them, we'll be in Anville Town shortly!" James ordered.

"I'll go and secure them right away!" Dr. Zager informed.

* * *

Kirby hopped on top of the other side of the train and gave Pikachu a thumbs up to signal him to start the attack. Snivy released both Roggenrola and Tepig.

{Fire Everything!} Pikachu yelled. Roggenrola and Tepig jumped up and released both Flash Cannon and Ember onto the train's coupling. Axew and Pansage followed up with Dragon Rage and Bullet Seed. Meowth opened the door and notice something odd. He kept thinking until he realized that the coupling was getting attacked.

"WHAT?" He yelled. Both Echo and Pikachu nodded at each other before charging electricity around them and release a strong Thunderbolt on it, causing a huge explosion and flinging Meowth back. "What?! The coupling was destroyed!" Meowth yelled.

"What did you say?!" Jessie yelled.

"Professor, the freight car got cut off!" James informed.

"I got it on my sights. I won't let those Pokemon escape." Dr. Zager uttered.

"Please hurry and secure the freight car with the manipulator." James instructed.

"Understood." Dr. Zager confirmed.

* * *

{We did it!} Pikachu cheered.

"Not yet! We won't let you escape! We'll just crash into you like this!" Meowth said. The train started to slow down and Pikachu grit his teeth in frustration. Meowth was grinning but realized one thing.

"Wait a minute! Where's the puff ball!" Meowth yelled.

"I'm right here!" Kirby replied, kicking Meowth in the face and going inside the cart. Meowth slid on his back while Kirby got on top of him.

"I'm taking this back, thank you very much." Kirby said, grabbing hit hat from Meowth and placing it on his head. He looked around the cart and found his bag laying on the floor. He went over to it and grabbed it, but felt sharp claw on his back.

"You shouldn't have come to my territory Kirby." Meowth threaten.

"Shouldn't you be watching the cart." Kirby mocked. Meowth eyes widen when he saw the helicopter flying above ground but the cart wasn't there. He looked around until he saw another railing that was going the other direction.

"No way!" Meowth cried. Kirby took it as a chance to kick him out of the way and grab his star from his bag.

"Warp Star!" He yelled and tossed it in the air and got on it. "Later Meowth." Kirby mocked and launched himself back to the cart.

"Agh... Jessie, James, the cart went the other way." Meowth yelled.

"We're on it." Jessie said.

* * *

 _With the runaway cart._

{Hope Kirby's okay.} Echo whispered.

{He's fine Echo, but for now, we have more trouble.} Eva said. Pikachu nodded at the information and looked at everyone.

{Everybody on top of the cart!} Pikachu yelled. Everybody nodded and got on top of the cart and watched the helicopter getting close.

{Look!} Echo shouted. He pointed at the cart speed up to them.

{These guys really are annoying.} Eva grunted.

{Now you know how I feel.} Pikachu lightly whispered with a plain face.

{Where's Kirby?} Echo question. Eva looked to her left and found the Star Warrior getting close to them. He shrank his star and landed on the train safely.

"You okay guys?" Kirby asked.

{We're fine, but that thing is gonna get us!} Pikachu screamed. Kirby looked at the helicopter and had a sweat drop at his head.

"Right..." He whispered while a small smile and looked away.

* * *

 _In the main Train..._

"Hey, where's Meowth?" James asked.

"Agh..." A loud grunt was heard and they turn around.

"Meowth! Are you okay?} James asked.

"If getting kicked in the face is okay, then yes, I'm fine." Meowth said sarcastically. He jumped on the control panel and looked at the cart ahead of them. "They may be thinking lightky of us, but..."

"This will be the end of them!" Jessie finished it.

* * *

The Helicopter was getting close and it opened a door under it to reveal a large claw descending down and trying to attach it to the cart.

"Whoa..." Kirby said in amazement. Eva got annoyed and got out a vine and smack his head.

{You shouldn't be amaze you idiot! You're suppose to help us keep it away from the cart!} Eva yelled. She got out vines and started to attack one side with Snivy, and Echo attacking another with Pikachu. Pansage used bullet seed on another and Tepig using Ember with the other

* * *

"They just don't know when to give up." Meowth mocked.

"Resistance is futile." Jessie argued. They smirked at the thought they would win until they head a siren. Meowth looked down and saw a fast yellow dot next to them.

"This is..." Meowth looked to his left and found Ash, Cilan, and Iris with two Train Conductors and a giant like Electric Eel Pokemon surrounded in electricity. "...The Brats!" Meowth announced.

"They've come huh? Professor, it's them!" Jessie warned.

"Quickly, secure the freight cart!" James ordered.

"Can't you guys be quiet for a moment! I have to do this carefully!" Dr. Zager told them while pressing buttons quickly.

* * *

"You guys!" Someone yelled. Everybody looked to their left and saw the passing cart.

"Don't worry guys, we've come to save you!" Iris yelled.

{Ash!} Pikachu yelled out. Dr. Zager tried to grab the cart but failed and had to try again.

"They're gonna get captured." Iris uttered.

"We have to do something fast or we'll lose them!" Cilan warned.

"I'm going to join them!" Ash told them.

"That is way to dangerous." The black suited conductor told Ash.

"It to reckless." The white suited conductor added.

"But I can't just sit here and watch everyone trying to do their best, I have to do something!" Ash explained.

"And I'm worried about my Pokemon too." Iris argued.

"I'll go with them too." Cilan told them. The conductors looked at each other and started to whisper before the Black suited conductor sighed.

"Alright, in that case, I shall have my partner lend us its power. Chandelure, depart!" he released. He tosses his Pokeball and it opened up to reveal a Pokemon that resembles a sentient chandelier. It has a striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. There is a ring of small, black spikes on top of its head with a tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below its head, black arms curl upward. These arms are tipped with purple fire. "Chandelure, use Psychic! Place Ash and his friend onto the freight cart!" He instructed. Chandelure nodded and release purple sparkles around the trainers and lifted them up from the mini cart to the freight cart.

"Is everyone okay?" Ash questioned.

{We're fine Ash.} Pikachu answered and jumped onto Ash to get a hug.

"Sorry I'm late Pikachu." Ash uttered.

"Axew, thank goodness your okay." Iris said, picking up the little dragon and embracing it

{Iris, I missed you.} Axew cried. Every Pokemon started to show their love to their trainer while Cilan was checking over them.

"Seems like everyone is okay." Cilan said.

"But what about Kirby?" Ash query.

"I'm over here." Kirby called out. They saw him holding a box filled with multiple colored orbs.

"What are you doing?" Iris interrogated.

"I'm going to handle the Helicopter, you make sure Team Rocket doesn't get any closer." Kirby informed.

"How are you going to handle it?" Cilan question.

"I'll show you." Kirby said. He grabbed two orbs and tossed both in the air.

"Elemental Candy: Dragon and Flying!" He yelled and swallowed both orbs.

 _ **Transformation Commence...**_

 _ **Kirby jumped in the air and he heard a loud roar from behind him. He turned and found the legendary Air Ride Dragoon heading its way. Kirby tried to run away from it but it slammed itself against Kirby's head. It attach both claws onto Kirby and expanded it's rainbow wings. Kirby gave a loud growl while his eyes turned bright green. He growled one last time then gave a pose.**_

 _ **Transformation Complete!**_

Kirby landed on the train and looked at the gang.

"I'll be back." He said before flapping his rainbow wings and went straight for the Helicopter's manipulator.

* * *

"Is that even possible?" Jessie asked.

"Professor, please get the cart, along with the brats!" James cautioned.

"And be careful of that puff ball!" Meowth yelled over.

"I'd do it even if you didn't tell me!" Dr. Zager told them and continue to adjust the manipulator while getting out a Pokeball. "Klinklang, keep that puff ball away from the Helicopter!" Dr. Zager commanded. He tossed the Pokeball outside and released a four interlocking gears, with six teeth on the smaller two gears and eight teeth on the larger gear. The fourth gear is on its lower side, and is red-topped with a thin, spiked rim below it. The teeth of the smaller gears are a light gray, while their central regions are much darker. The teeth of the larger gear are a medium gray and its central region is darker. The left eye of the smaller gear is a white "X", while its right eye has a black pupil and a white sclera. It has a round green nose and a small mouth. The largest gear appears to have a face with a black square for its left eye, a black circle for its right eye, and a sharply angled white frown. In gave a gear noise before it went towards Kirby. "Alright, now to grab that fright cart." he said and adjusted the manipulator again.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's get out of this pinch together! Roggenrola, Flash Cannon! Tepig, Ember!" Ash ordered. Tepig and Roggenrola got at the end of the train and shot out a strong burst of power and pushed the cart away from the manipulator while hitting Team Rocket.

"We need more speed." Cilan informed.

"Alright then, Axew use Dragon Rage!" Iris requested and the small dragon shot out the powerful dragon blast, pushing the cart faster.

* * *

"I need to destroy that thing." Kirby said. He was about to get ready when a gear Pokemon gave a strong tackle against him. Kirby was pushed back, but aerial recovered fast and looked at the Pokemon.

{NON SHALL PASS!} It said.

"Then try to stop me then!" Kirby utter and took a deep breath. "Dragon's Pulse!" he shouted. He blasted a purple and blue aura dragon shape from his mouth and striked the gear Pokemon and pushed it back. "Alright, I got to-"

{GEAR GRIND!} It yelled and two big gear came out of him. One went straight towards Kirby and hit him. Kirby recovered but saw the second one coming too late and smacked him in the face.

"This is gonna be a challenge." Kirby whispered with a grin.

* * *

"Kirby's gotta hurry." Ash murmur.

"They're gonna catch up to us at this rate." Iris claimed. Cilan looked around when he saw a railroad shift up ahead.

"That's it! Pansage, I need you to use Bullet Seed on that switch!" Cilan ordered. Pansage took a deep breath and spat out seeds towards the switch and hit it to make the railroad shift to the right to avoiding the manipulator.

"All right! It was a success!" Ash celebrated.

"Professor, we'll chase them too." James informed.

"Approach them one last time!"Jessie told him.

"Understood." Dr. Zager confirm and went ahead to grab them again.

"Once more guys!" Ash ordered and Axew, Roggenrola, and Tepig shot out their special attack to escape again.

"How naive." Dr. Zager mocked and tilted the helicopter forwards to catch up again.

"Come on Kirby... Hurry up." Ash whispered.

* * *

"Wing Attack!" Kirby yelled and slapped Klinklang away. "Dragon Breath!" he followed up and spat out purple flames onto the gear Pokemon, pushing it further away.

{NON SHA-SHA-SHA-} Klinklang tried to move but small sparks of electricity surrounded him and was struggling to move.

"It work." Kirby cheered. Kirby looked over to the gang and saw the Helicopter getting close. "Oh no you don't! Dragon Rush!" Kirby yelled and took a large aura shape of the legendary Dragoon and rushed over to the manipulator and slammed against it to break it in half. He came out the other side and the manipulator exploded to pieces.

"Oh no!" Dr. Zager yelled. He looked over to Klinklang and saw the Pokemon struggling to move. "Come back Klinklang!" he grunted. He return the paralyze Pokemon back inside it's Pokeball and brought the helicopter back next to Team Rocket.

"Nice Job Kirby!" Ash cheered. Kirby went back to the cart and gave a grin.

* * *

"The manipulator got hit! Now I can't secure the cart." Dr. Zager announced.

"What?!" The Rocket member questioned and Meowth growled.

"In that case, we'll secure it!" Meowth said and started to touch controls. "Full speed ahead!" he yelled. The Helicopter pulled back while Team Rocket's Train sped up quickly and we're getting close to the cart.

"Team Rocket is following us now!" Cilan informed.

"We have to escape with full power." Ash suggested.

"Roggenrola, Flash Cannon! Tepig, Ember!" Ash commanded

"Axew, Dragon Rage!" Iris ordered. The Pokemon followed up with their orders, but instead of Tepig firing small particles, he shot out strong flames from his nose and pushed the cart more faster.

"That's Flamethower." Kirby notify.

"Amazing, Tepig is responding to Ash's feeling that it awaken a new power." Cilan said.

"That's incredible Tepig!" Ash told him. Tepig responded by releasing his flames stronger and having a smile on his face.

* * *

"Chandelure, let us support them as well. Will-O-Wisp!" The black suited conductor ordered. The chandelier Pokemon nodded and floated towards the Team Rocket's Train.

"What is that?" Meowth questioned. Chandelure stood in front of it then it started to spin fast while throwing multiple dark blue fireballs at the train, covering it in smoke.

"I can't see anything!" Meowth said.

"At this rate, we'll be at a disadvantage." Jessie added.

"It can't be helped. Let's escape for now." James ordered. The others nodded and got ready to escape.

* * *

The three Pokemon stopped their attacks while everybody got close to the edge. The roof of the train popped out and Team Rocket came out of it.

"Meowth." Kirby called out. Meowth was glaring at Kirby while he did the same.

"Meowth, you really had us fooled." Ash said.

{You stupid cat!} Pikachu growled with thunder bolts sparking off his cheeks.

"Despite everything Meowth, I've enjoyed traveling to Nimbasa City with you." Ash told him.

"God you're so naive brat." Meowth responded.

"Meowth..." Kirby spoke up.

"We know how strong you are Kirby, but that doesn't mean we won't come for you. later."

{Meowth!}

"And Pikachu, we'll let you go for today." Meowth advised.

"But Giovanni need you." Jessie added.

"We won''t give up, no matter what." James declared. He raise his hand and had a button ready.

{You guys don't know when to quit!} Pikachu yelled and prepared a Thunderbolt but James pressed it and the Train release tons of black smoke, making everyone flinch. Pikachu looked up and saw the Helicopter leaving and got furious. {GET BACK HERE MEOWTH! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!} Pikachu yelled, throwing his arms and legs around. Ash kneeled down and put his hand on Pikachu's head and gave a smile.

"Pikachu, let's drop it for now." Ash proposed.

{What?} Pikachu questioned.

"We'll get them next time Pikachu, but this shows how Team Rocket is a threat." Kirby informed.

{His right Pikachu, we need to be careful if Team Rocket will come for us, but for now, we need to calm down.} Eva explained.

{After all Pikachu, it's over.}Echo told him. Pikachu looked at everyone with a small frown and then sighed.

{Fine. I'll let it go.} Pikachu growled.

"Team Rocket sure thought of a smart and cunning plan." Cilan uttered.

"I'm so glad I didn't catch Meowth." Iris whispered. Kirby looked at Iris then looked at the small helicopter.

* * *

"UGH! Cilan! Control yourself!" Kirby screamed. Cilan was running around excited, pointing out the railroads and how magnificent they are. "This is stupid." he whispered before he walked towards Iris and Ash. "I can't stop him."

"Oh well. Just let him be." Iris apprise.

"The underground subway has completely recovered. We own it all to you guys." The black suited conductor thanked them.

"We also returned all the stolen Pokeballs to the Pokemon Center." The white suited conductor let them know.

"Awesome, isn't that great Pikachu?" Ash asked.

{It is amazing.} Pikachu answered.

"Now we can challenge the Gym Ash." Kirby grinned.

"Yeah! I'm so excited for that!" Ash declared.

"That excellent! You're gonna challenge the Nimbasa City Gym, I see." The black suited conductor commented.

"The Gym Lease, Elesa, is very tough guys." The white suited conductor mentioned.

"I'll do my best." Ash told him.

"All right! Let's go back to Nimbasa City and challenge that gym!" Kirby uttered.

"Let's get ready to depart..." Ash started

"All Aboard!" Kirby finished. Pikachu, Echo, and Eva just smiled at their Trainer's confidence.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Ghost Train failed! HA!_**

 ** _Spark: At least they recovered._**

 ** _Rick: And we finally figured out what Dragon Kirby gonna look liked._**

 **Lucky: Why did it took so long to think of this?**

 **Leafeon: Nice Job. But I guess we'll have to write another decision battle.**

 _ **Pikachu564: True... that's easy.**_

 **Leafeon: True. aww well.**

 ** _Spark: Let's get it start it._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Okay._**

 _ **Rick: We also need a new opening.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Not my problem, less work for me if no one recommend me one.**_

 _ **Rick: Lazy.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Whatever.**_ ** _*Everyone leaves the room, but Leafeon*_**

 **Leafeon: Psst~ I'm gonna tell you a little secret. We're close to 10,000 views and Pikachu564 is planning a special for it. I'm not gonna tell you what it is exactly, but it's a one-week special of stuff, so get excited. Please Follow, Favorite, and Comment please. Good Bye everyone. Heart~ Leafeon :3**


	32. Three vs Three Placement Battle!

**Rick** ** _: Gotta get everything ready for battle. Gonna show this pddf who's boss!_**

 ** _Pikachu564: That's it! You and Pddf gotta get along, I don't care you do, but FIX THIS! I can't have a war between you and a reader! It's unprofessional!_**

 _ **Rick: He started it!**_

 ** _Pikachu564: Idiot! You started it!_**

 ** _Rick: *Thinks...* Oh yea..._**

 ** _Pikachu564: FIX THIS! Now, let's get this story started guys, I don't want more arguments from both you or Pddf999_**

 _ **Rick: Yes sir...**_

 ** _Pikachu564: Spark. Leafeon. You take care of tomorrows chapter, I'm tired from keeping these Rick from tearing Pddf999's heads off and Pddf999 summoning a ultimate dinosaur that can end both Pokemon and Human life._**

 ** _Spark: Yes sir._**

 **Leafeon: Can it be a romantic chapter :3**

 ** _Pikachu564:I don't care, just get it done. I'm going to my room._**

 **Leafeon: Spark, can we make it a romantic chapter :3**

 ** _Spark: Sure, what was your plan?_**

 **Leafeon: You'll see.**

 ** _Spark: Pikachu564 doesn't own Pokemon/Kirby_**

* * *

 _ **Dreams, Part 4**_

 _ **'Where am I? Why can't I see anything?' I thought, 'I feel my eyes opening but I can't see anything. What's going on? Might as well walk it off, maybe I'll be able to see again in awhile.' I continue to think. I took one step forward and feint blue light surrounded the area. 'What is this?' I thought. I kept looking around when I took another step forward, causing the blue fiery light to enhance and revealed a object that looked like a desk. I continue to walk around and kept looking at the blue flames dancing around. Each step I took revealed a different object around me. First was the next, then a bed, then a lamp. I took more steps when I found two blue flames separated and I stared with wondered. 'Is this a-" I try to touch it but went through it instead. I looked around again and there was a large spirit like wall in front of me. I looked around again and found another way the same wall but father away.**_

 _ **"Saix? Where are you?" I heard a voice calling. I looked around again when I felt sometime touch my head.**_ _ **"Saix, there you are. What are you doing walking around like you can't see." The voice said. I looked up and saw a figure of a human above me, but what was odd to me was that it was filled with blue aura too. "Just kidding, we both know you were born this way." It laughed. I looked gave it an annoyed look before it picked me up and started to walk down some stairs. "Come on, we need to start our training today to keep your aura senses in shape pal." It told me. I tilted my head at first before it laughed. "Saix, wait here while I go get Axel to start our training today." It said and walked to a backpack shaped aura. He got out a Pokeball and threw it in the air to release a Pokemon. It stood before me before he put his paw in front of me.**_

 _ **"Get out of Saix's body." It said before a large blast hit my head and I was blasted to a wall.**_

 _ **"Axel! What are you doing! This isn't part of his training!" The Trainer yelled. He ran towards me but the Pokemon got here first and lifted me up.**_

 _ **"This isn't Saix's original Aura, but it closely similar to his. But get out of his body now, you're not met to use the aura yet whoever you are." It said before he drew his paw back and started to charge something.**_

 _ **"AXEL!" The trainer screamed and tried to save me but it thrust it's paw forward fast and a large explosion hit my body and I felt like I wan in pain.**_

 _ **"Go back to your own body, who ever you are, and please wake up, Saix." It said. I closed my eyes before I felt my body fall to the ground and I slip into darkness. I felt like i heard a feint voice and a growl.**_

 _ **"Your going to pay for that AXEL!" I heard before I heard a loud thump and a groan from Axel's voice.**_

 _ **"Now our training can really start." It uttered.**_

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32: Three vs Three Placement Battle!**_

 ** _Back in Nimbasa City..._**

 _ **Narrator Voice: With Team Rocket's plans ruined, Kirby and Ash wake up early in the morning to prepare for their next Gym Battle tomorrow.**_

Kirby and Ash were sitting next to a table with their Pokemon next to them side and eating breakfast.

"Ah man, your cooking is amazing Kirby." Ash complemented, having his eyes closed and rubbing his stomach with satisfaction.

"Thanks for that Ash, but we have a something to settle on." Kirby told him. Ash opened his eyes and looked at him with determination.

"Your right, we should start now before the others wake up and it get later, but first, we need to figure out how we should battle first." Ash suggested. Kirby nodded and put his hand on his head while Ash scratch his head. Kirby looked over to his Pokemon and saw the Unova Starters gather together to talk while the Johto Starters were eating together still.

"Oh." Kirby broke the silence between them.

"What is it Kirby?" Ash asked.

"What about a Starter Battle?" He considered.

"A Starter Battle? You mean we should have our first Pokemon battle each other. My Pikachu against your Snivy?" Ash questioned.

"No... actually, let's do that next time, but what I mean is a Region Starter Battle. My Johto Starters against your Unova Starters." Kirby explained.

"Oh, that's actually smart. Let's try that, but to make it seem fair, we'll do fire against fire, water against water, and grass against grass." Ash agreed.

"Alright." Kirby cheered. He turned to his Pokemon and grinned. "Kindle! Soak! Ivy! We're gonna have a battle." Kirby told them.

{What? Why us?} Ivy complained.

{Why not Ivy, I've been wanting to battle for awhile after that tournament.} Kindle argued.

{But that tournament wasn't a long time ago.} Ivy disagreed.

{Come on Ivy, a battle sounds fun!} Totodile encouraged. Ivy just stared at them annoyed then sigh and looked away.

{Fine, but I want Blade to be there!" She demanded. Kindle and Soak looked at Kirby and saw him give a nod making her smile. {Thank you.) She uttered and ate another piece of her food.

"Alright! Are you guys ready to battle?" Ash inquired.

{Sure, I'm down for a battle.} Tepig responded.

{I don't see a problem, I can take these guys down easily.} Oshawott uttered in confidence, pounding his scalchop with a large grin.

{We don't need your ego to get in the way Oshawott.} Snivy warned. Oshawott flinch at the advise and started to sweat wildly.

{R-right.} He stuttered. He slouched his body and his scalchop fell to the ground with a small thump.

"So, shall we start our battle?" Ash asked.

"After our Pokemon are done eating Ash." Kirby told him.

"Sure." Ash agreed.

* * *

 _ **After**_ _ **eating, on the Battlefield...**_

 _ **Play if you want, it gave me a Pokemon Battle vibe: Dino Piranha - Super Mario Galaxy Music Extended**_

"You ready Kirby?" Ash asked with his starters by his side.

"Of course, I'm ready." Kirby answered with a grin and his starters next to him along with Blade.

{I'm glad your here Blade.} Ivy uttered.

{Sure...} Blade grunted out with a frown. {Why am I out here?} He questioned.

{She only wants your support Blade.} Echo reasoned.

{Give me the real reason Echo.} Blade growled.

{Cause Ivy wouldn't fight if you're not watching.} Eva responded.

{Fine.} Blade accepted and laid down with a frown. _[Wish Rose was here through.]_ He thought.

"Alright! Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash called out. Oshawott jumped on the battlefield and tap his scalchop.

{Who's gonna challenge.} Oshawott uttered.

"Soak, get ready to battle!" Kirby summoned. Soak jumped over to the battlefield and looked over to Oshawott.

{I'll be the one challenging you.} Soak told him. Oshawott took a step back before getting behind Pikachu and pushed him onto the battlefield.

{You can do this.} He said.

{I'm not doing your battles Oshawott.} Pikachu grunted.

{Right... wish me luck.} Oshawott said then jumped on the battlefield again while Pikachu climb up Ash's shoulder.

"Okay, Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Ash ordered. Oshawott took a deep breath then shot out a strong water stream.

"Counter it with your own Water Gun! 50% Power!" Kirby commanded. Soak copied Oshawott movement then shot out a strong current of water and canceled Oshawatt's attack in half.

"What? Alright, Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!" Ash followed up. Oshawott jumped up and surrounded himself in water to launch himself in the then charged towards the Croc at full speed.

"Ice Punch him and redirect his attack! 60% Power!" Kirby requested. Soak formed a fist and it started to turn bright light blue. It was surrounded in ice sparks and growled loudly.

{Take this!} Soak yelled out. When Oshawott got as close as he ca, but Soak gave off a strong Ice Punch off of Oshawott and redirected him to the left side of the field. Oshawott's Aqua Jet stopped then he crashed down on the field.

{Ow...} Oshawott cried in a low voice and got up.

"You okay Oshawott?" Ash asked. Oshawott turned around to give him a thumbs up, but Ash gasped when he saw his right cheek was frozen. "Oshawott, your cheek!" Ash warned. Oshawott tilted his head then touched his cheeks.

{Oh my Arceus, you froze my cheek!} Oshawott yelled.

"That's not all." Kirby laughed. Oshawott and Ash were confuse, but saw Soak charge a bright flash of bright white ball. "Ice Beam! 100% Power!" He screamed. Soak nodded then shot it towards Oshawott.

"Block it with your scalchop!" Ash told him. Oshawott nodded and put his shell in front of him and blocked it head on. "It work!" Ash cheered.

"Did it?" Kirby questioned. Ash wondered what he meant when he said that, but saw Oshawott shaking.

"Oshawott what's wrong?" He asked. Oshawott looked at him with weeping eyes and Ash gasped when he saw the otter being frozen. "Oshawott!" He screamed.

{Aaaaaaaaaasssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-} Oshawott cried out before he froze completely still with his eyes on Ash.

"Finish this Soak, with Dragon Claw! 200% Power!" Kirby ordered. Totodile gave a large smirk before his claws turned bright green then enhanced four times it's size. Ash eyes widen when Soak suddenly appeared in front of Oshawott and slashed him. His claws diminished and Soak jumped away from Oshawott when a large explosion hit the otter.

"Oshawott!" Ash screamed. The smoked clear and reveal Oshawott laying on the ground, unfrozen, and his eyes replaced with swirls. "Aw man... oh well, you did your best Oshawott, return." Ash told him and return him back inside his Pokeball.

"That's one point for me. Nice job Soak." Kirby praised.

{Always here for you Kirbyyyyy.} Soak uttered but fell on the ground next with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh. You may have use too much of your power." Kirby said while picking him up. "Sorry Soak, I may have pushed you too hard, so you earn a good break." Kirby told him. Soak gave a slow nod before Kirby sucked him inside his Pokeball. "Alright, your next Ivy!"Kirby said.

{Whatever.} She whispered. She walked over to the field and gave a long sigh. {Let's get this over with.} She yelled.

"Alright, Snivy, I choose you!" Ash called out next. Snivy walked to the battle field and glared at Ivy.

{You better get your act together Ivy.} She threaten.

{Bring it Snake.} She mocked. Both Eva and Snivy popped a vain and Eva was about to run inside the field but she was stopped by Echo and Blade.

{Calm down Eva, she isn't worth it!} Echo told her.

{Echo's right, don't let her bother you.} Blade added. Eva looked at both Pokemon before she sighed and walked next to them.

{BEAT HER SNIVY!} She yelled. Kirby, Kindle, Echo, and Blade sweat dropped at her cheered while Snivy nodded and Ivy looked annoyed.

{Aren't you suppose to cheer for me?} She asked.

{I don't know you.} She simply said while turning around. Ivy growled at her act then sighed to calm down.

{Let's just get this over with!} She screamed.

"Alright, Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Ash ordered. Snivy released her vines then wrapped them around Ivy. "Spin her around then slam her down!" He yelled next. Snivy lifted Ivy up and started to spin her around the air. Then she completely brought Ivy down and created a heavy slam.

"Ivy! Are you okay?" Kirby questioned.

{I'm fine.} Ivy muttered.

"Alright, Razor Leaf then!" He ordered. Ivy nodded then swirled her head once with her leaf swing around, then swirled it again to release a series of leafs towards Snivy.

"Counter it with Leaf Storm!" Ash ordered. Snivy twirled her body very quickly to gather tons of leafs together then launched them towards the series of leafs and broke through and striked Ivy.

"Dang it. We need a more direct form to attack Snivy." Kirby whispered to himself. "Sweet Scent!" He commanded. Ivy smirked and started to wave her leaf back and forth, releasing a purple scent towards Snivy.

"Snivy, don't breath that scent and you'll be okay!" He warned. Snivy nodded and took a deep breath. "Good, now run up to her and use Leaf Blade!" He instructed. Snivy tail shined bright light green, then ran towards the purple scented smoke and was in front of Ivy and slammed her tail against her. Ivy was sent flying back and landed heavily on her stomach and closing her eyes in pain.

"What?" Kirby yelp in surprise.

"Nice Job Snivy, now lets end this with Vine Whip." Ash ordered. Snivy nodded and released her vines towards the vulnerable Chikorita and grabbed her again.

"Don't let this end Ivy, Vine Whip her away!" Kirby yelled. Ivy opened her eyes and released vines of her own grabbed Snivy vine and pulled her in. "Tackle her!" he commanded. Ivy smiled and collided her body against her and pushed her away, making Snivy let go of her and fly across the field. "Magical Leaf!" He followed up. Ivy stood back and let out a screech and threw multiple colored leaves towards Snivy. Each one struck her and pushed her away from Ivy further.

"Snivy, are you okay?" Ash wanted to know. Snivy nodded then growled towards Ivy.

"Prepare to turn this around! Use Vine Whip again!" Kirby instructed. Ivy got out her vines again and launched them towards Snivy and grabbed her entire body. "Bring her close and Tackle her again!" he ordered.

"Not so fast! Use Leaf Storm Snivy!" Ash retaliated. Snivy nodded and started to spin her body around again and spun Ivy around with her, sending her flying away and then threw out the storm of leafs at Ivy.

"Ivy!" Kirby yelled in concern. Ivy stoop up, but saw the attack coming too late. The leaf started to scratch her then pushed her in the air next to Snivy.

"Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded. Snivy tail turn bright light green then slammed her tail against Ivy and brought her back to the ground to create a heavy impact. Snivy jumped away from Ivy and reveal her with swirl eyes and a frown.

"I lost this one." Kirby whispered. He got out a Pokeball and return Ivy back inside it. "You did your best, take a long rest." Kirby told the Pokeball and placed it inside his hat.

"Nice Job Snivy." Ash praised her. Snivy simply lifted her head and smiled.

{It wasn't too hard, but she did put up a fight.} Snivy admitted.

"Have a nice break Snivy." Ash told her and returned her back inside the Pokeball, Ash placed the Pokeball on his belt then faced Kirby again.

"It's One on One now. One more and we'll know who'll go first."Kirby informed.

"Okay. Tepig, I choose you!"" Ash revealed. Tepig jumped in the field next and released flames from his nose.

{I'm ready to do this!} Tepig exclaimed. {So who am I up against?} He asked.

{If you were paying attention, you'll realize it would be me, Tepig.} Kindle told him.

{Ki-Kindle.} Tepig stutter. He looked away with a nervous face.

"Kindle, I didn't call yo-"

{I don't need you to call me when I know it's my turn Kirby.} She uttered, interrupting Kirby.

"Right, I guess this is why I can count on you when I'm planning a strategy." Kirby said.

{Who knew Kindle can be so smart.} Echo whispered to Eva.

{She hatched a couple of months ago and she became the smartest Pokemon in our team. She was so caring when she was born but turn into a strategist that we need each time we go into battle.} Eva responded to him.

{True.} Echo muttered next.

"Let's do this Kindle!" Kirby screamed.

{I'm in your command.} She told him.

"Okay, we'll attack first! Tepig, use Flame Charge!" Ash ordered. Tepig stomped his feet on the ground and created a fog of sand around him before a flash of red appeared out of it and a fiery aura pig came out and ran towards Kindle with large speed.

"Double Team!" Kirby ordered.

{Right.} Kindle confirmed and created multiple copies of herself. Tepig eyes widen at the sight then collided with a clone, which faded away.

{What?} Tepig questioned.

"Swift!" He ordered next.

{On it.} She reacted. Her clones then threw multiple star shaped bullets towards Tepig and struck him with a small blow.

"Follow it up with Flamethrower!" Kirby followed up. Kindle back blazed and she release a strong burst of flames towards Tepig and pushed him away.

"Tepig!" Ash yelled in concern. Tepig stood up and released flames from his nose. "Okay, You use Flamethrower now!" He commanded. Tepig snorted then release a burst of scorching fire to Kindle.

"Absorb it by using Flame Wheel!" Kirby ordered.

{Smart.} Kindle commented and turned herself into a spinning fire wheel and took in the fire shot by Tepig and it's wheel got bigger.

"Charge!" He followed up. Kindle rolled over to Tepig and smashed him with a strong blow. Tepig was pushed away and Kindle stopped the attack.

"Tepig, can you continue?" Ash questioned. Tepig stood up slowly and gave a strong nod. "Okay, Tackle her then." Ash commanded. Tepig let out a screech then ran to Kindle.

"Smokescreen!" Kirby ordered. Kindle smirked before releasing a large puff of black smoke at Tepig and surrounded him in it. "Lava Plume!" He proceeded. She took a deep breath before turning around and let out a strong blast of lava towards the smoke and created a large explosion.

"Tepig!" Ash cried out. Tepig came flying out of the explosion and landed in Ash's hands. Tepig had swirls in his eyes and let out a small cry. "Are you okay?" He asked. Tepig eyes turned back to normal and gave a small nod. He looked over to Kindle, talking to Kirby.

{Smart plan Kirby, but we can't use that strategy all the time. We need diverse ways to defeat the enemy.} Kindle complained.

"Right, sorry Kindle." Kirby apologized.

{Hmm...} She looked over to Tepig, who kept staring at her, before he was sucked inside his Pokeball.

"Take a good rest Tepig." Ash whispered to the Pokeball then walked over to Kirby.

"Aw man, I lost, but it was a good battle." Ash told him.

"Yea, but in the end, one of us had to win." Kirby replied.

"So, are you going to battle Elesa today?" He asked.

"No, tomorrow seems better, because I need to heal these guys for their battle tomorrow." Kirby answered.

"Okay, let's go inside and relax for awhile." Ash suggested, Kirby nodded and went inside with Ash and place all his Pokeball with Nurse Joy along with Echo, Eva, and Pikachu.

* * *

After Healing...

"You guys do whatever you want, today's your vacation, okay." Kirby told them.

{... What?} All the Pokemon asked.

* * *

 ** _Spark: So tired... this gonna be short and sweet._**

 ** _Leafeon: Okay. I'm gonna start the next chapter then._**

 ** _Spark: Okay._**

 ** _Leafeon: Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite_**


	33. A Simple Break?

**Leafeon: Spark, we need to start the chapter.**

 _ **Spark: I'm here, both Rick and Pikachu are sleeping, and Lucky is out shopping with a friend.**_

 **Leafeon: This means we're alone to start it.**

 _ **Spark: I didn't actually think we have to start it.**_

 **Leafeon: Me neither... let's just start it.**

 _ **Spark: I actually want to say something real quick. To those who followed us (** **DarkAgumonRants,** **DarkUmbreon15, Eeveefan1290, Fun Pak 64, LaprasFreezix, Temmie23 ThundagaChu, and, thomasdxs),** **who favorite this story, (** **DarkAgumonRants,** **DarkUmbreon15, Eeveefan1290, Fun Pak 64, LaprasFreezix, QueenMo, Ryo551, Temmie23, ThundagaChu, antheys17, pddf999, and thomasdxs) and to those who review, I want to thanks all of you for support Pikachu564 and all of us to continue this story. So for the support, you win a virtual cookie. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 **Leafeon: Pikachu564 doesn't own Kirby or Pokemon.**

* * *

 ** _Dreams, Part 5_**

 ** _I hear water around me... and why can't I move? Where am I excatly? I can only see the sky, but I feel like I'm moving. Why do I fell like I'm moving on water? Am I on the boat? I see brown below me and a small sail. Maybe I am on a boat, but why to I feel the world is egged shape? Wait... I can't move, the world is egg shaped...Oh my god! I'm in my egg phase! But why am I on a boat? Shouldn't I be with my parents. Wait... who are my parents. The only thing I can rememer is that stupid Orphanage... I can't remember. Who were my parents? Did they put me on this boat?_**

 ** _*THUMP*_**

 ** _What was that? The boat isn't moving anymore. So did I hit main land? Wait, I think I hear something. I hear rustling happening in front of me. Who's there?_**

 ** _{Oh my, a lost egg?}_**

 ** _What? Hey, put me down. wait... Audino?_**

 ** _{Don't worry little one, I'll take care of you from now on, but I can't believe you came from across the sea.}_**

 ** _What... across the sea. Wait, the boat I was on, meant I cross the oceon._**

 ** _{Let's go to your new home little one.}_**

 ** _Wait... this is the time she picked me up..._**

 ** _{It must have been terrible for you.}_**

 ** _This is the time..._**

 ** _{You must have been all alone and cold.}_**

 ** _I became..._**

 ** _{Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.}_**

 ** _A Orphan._**

* * *

 ** _Sword Art Online 1st Ending Theme – Yumesekai_**

 ** _Itsu kara ka kono mune de yureteru hikari tebanashitaku wa nai (Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Kirby's Pokemon are asleep deeply on the grassy plains,)_**

 ** _Toomawari shite mo tsumazuite mo koko ni (The sun rising up slowly from behind a mountain and light hitting Echo's eyes.)_**

 ** _Zutto zutto hikatteru… (Echo opens his eyes slowly before sitting up and rubbing his left eye with his left paw. Echo looked at the rising sun before smiling then standing up.)_**

 ** _Tooku ni kikoeta kane no ne ga sukoshi sabishikute (Echo stirred everybody up one by one before walking a distance to watch everybody wake up. )_**

 ** _Mou ichido tsuyoku kondo wa takaku kakenuketa (Echo got everybody's attentions then Blade, Eva and Pikachu walked up to him and decided to go to a lake with everybody behind them.)_**

 ** _Tada kurikaesu genjitsu mo hoshi no kazu no negaigoto mo (The Pokemon were playing in the water and were splashing water around the place.)_**

 ** _Mezasu beki asu o mitsuketa kono omoi ni wa katenai (The Pokemon were out of the water and had apples in front of them while laughing.)_**

 ** _Me no mae ni hirakareta hatenai sekai tatoe yume de mo ii (Echo talking to Pikachu before they saw Oshawott being by both Eva and Snivy before they started to laugh.)_**

 ** _Mayoitsuzukete mo mune no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteku (Blade was relaxing under a shade with Rose lying right next to him with a smile and a faint blush.)_**

 ** _Osanai ribon o suteta yoru kara mita yume wa (Rammus arguing against Zoey before he gave a small sigh and lied down next to her with a smile.)_**

 ** _Kagayaita machi de risou no hibi o okutteta (Sky flying around freely in the air while Helios sleeping on a branch of a tree.)_**

 ** _Kizutsukanai basho mezashite tsubasa bakari motometa kedo (Leon watching over their house and placing eggs with Vi giving him a thumbs up.)_**

 ** _Kono senaka ni tada hitotsu no mamoru mono ga areba ii (Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile were playing together with a rubber ball and had bright smiles.)_**

 ** _Sukoshi-zutsu azayaka ni irodoru sekai kanjita mama de ii (Tepig interacting with Tranquill with bright interaction and Scraggy banging his head on a rock.)_**

 ** _Hohoemi no iro mo meguriai no iro mo motto motto kawatteku (Emolga eating multiple apples while Excadrill was in drill mode and had Axew sleeping on top of him.)_**

 ** _Kotae ga nakute mezasou to shite (Pansage arms spread absorbing sunlight.)_**

 ** _Kirei ja nakute akiramenakute (Stunfisk giving a small smirk while flailing around.)_**

 ** _Watashi mo kitto kono sekai to niteru shinjitsuzuketeru (Dwebble resting inside his shell while Swadloon, Roggenrola, and Palitoad were resting in Professor Juniper's lab while being tested.)_**

 ** _Atarashii namida de miete kita mirai kowagaranakute ii (All the Pokemonn started to gather around each other and decided to watch the sun go down slowly.)_**

 ** _Kokoro no itami to sagashiteta keshiki wa kitto kitto kasanaru (The Sun went down completely and the a bright Full Moon was over their heads.)_**

 ** _Kagirinaku (The Pokemon gave a small cheer.)_**

 ** _Me no mae ni hirakareta hatenai sekai (The Pokemon started to spread around and laid down before going to sleep.)_**

 ** _Tatoe yume de mo ii (Echo watched everyone going to sleep peacefully and he walked towards Eva and laid down next to her.)_**

 ** _Mayoitsuzukete mo mune no oku de tsuyoku (Echo gave a small yawn and looked at the moon on last time.)_**

 ** _Zutto zutto hibiiteku (He began to close his eyes slowly while watching the moon still.)_**

 ** _Zutto zutto hibiiteru… (He closed his eyes completely and started to sleep soundly and Eva putting her head his back.)_**

 ** _Sotto sotto hikatteru… (Both formed a small smiled and fell asleep peacefully.)_**

 ** _Spark: I couldn't do anything... I was lazy to write a new intro._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 33: A Simple Break?_**

Kirby's Pokemon were out of there Pokeball and we're facing Kirby with a confuse face. {Kirby, what do you mean we get a vacation?} Eva questioned.

"I mean that your getting a break. We won't be battling the gym today." Kirby explained.

{Why aren't we fighting the gym today?} Echo asked next.

"Well, I been over working you guys, so its time for you guys to take a break." He answered.

{But what are you going to do?} Blade asked.

"I'm going to train myself for a bit, because after our gym battle, I'm gonna face Elesa's strongest Pokemon." Kirby admitted.

{Train? By yourself?} Rose interrogated.

"Yea, I shouldn't push you guys so hard anyways, plus..." He looks over to Eva, "I don't think Eva will appreciate it if I fought you guys." Kirby uttered, while Eva glared at him.

{Then... we get to relax for today?} Kindle asked.

"Yes." He responded.

{I see.} Ivy whispered. She looked over to Blade and had a grin on her face. She released vines towards him and and grabbed his entire body.

{What the?} Blade questioned in surprise and was lifted up in the air and was being carried away. {HELP ME!} He yelled out.

{Hahahahahahahaha!} Ivy laughed then turned to a corner and left the group behind.

"..."

{...} They were silent for a moment and thought about the event that just took place.

{Wait? What just happen?} Echo asked.

{She just stole Blade from us.} Rose responded. Kirby just sighed and shook his head with a annoyed look.

"It your guys problem now, I'm going to train now." Kirby told them then walked out outside the Pokemon Center. Eva looked at everyone and sighed.

{First, this vacation turned into a rescue mission to save Blade from Ivy for one of us. So who's gonna save him?} She questioned.

{I'll do it.} Rose spoke up.

{Alright, but be careful, we won't know what Ivy might do in order to stay with him.} Eva informed. Everybody have frightening looks and shook their heads.

{I think its more dangerous to leave Blade alone with Ivy.} Kindle told them. They stayed quiet for awhile then nodded at the comment.

{She's right. Forget about being careful, you have to save Blade from Ivy herself.} Eva corrected herself.

{Right! I'm coming Blade!} Rose yelled and ran around the corner.

{Okay, while she does that, I'm going to tap a small nap. I'll see you guys later.} Kindle uttered and walked towards the bedroom.

{Later Kindle.} Echo smiled at her and waved good bye. Eva watched Kindle walk back inside the room then turned to Echo.

 _[When I think about it, we're all alone. Maybe we can have fun by ourselves for once.]_ Eva thought. She turned to Echo and had a bright smile on her face. {Hey Echo, what should we do?} Eva asked brightly.

{I don't maybe we should-}

{We should go to the playground outside.} Pikachu answered them. Eva flinch at his presence while Echo smiled at him.

{There's a playground?} Echo asked.

{Of course there is.} Pikachu responded.

{Never mind the playground, what are you doing here?} Eva growled.

{We got a vacation too. Ash, Iris, and Cilan went out to have a bit of fun and told us that get to have fun today.} Pikachu explained. Eva looked behind him and found the others talking to each other.

{What should we do first?} Oshawott uttered at Tepig.

{I don't know about you but I'm gonna do something real quick.} Tepig told him and ran towards the rooms.

{What, boo, I want to have fun. Tranquill, let's have fun.} Oshawott requested.

{Alright, let's go then. Want to come with us, Scarggy?} Tranquill asked.

{Yes Please.} Scraggy requested. Both of them got on her back and she flew outside the Pokemon Center and flew towards the playground. Echo and Eva watched Tranquill fly away while Pikachu looked over to Snivy.

{Snivy, we're going to the playground outside, want to come with us?} Pikachu asked.

{Sure, I'll come.} Snivy accepted the invitation. She walked over to Eva and gave a small tap on her shoulder {Sorry for denying your chance being alone with Echo.} She whispered to her. Eva cheeks turned bright red and turned away from her.

{What did she said?} Echo questioned.

{Who knows. Lets go have fun.} Pikachu told him.

{Hooray!} Echo cheered and walked out the Pokemon Center with Pikachu by his side.

* * *

 ** _In the halls..._**

{Where could she be?} Tepig whispered to himself. He was walking around a hall filled with rooms. He saw a half open door. {Maybe she's in here?} He said and walked inside. He stepped inside quietly and looked around the room before he found Kindle sleeping on a bed. {There she is.} He muttered and sneak next to the bed and had a grin. {I'll give you a good scare, Kindle.} He mumble. He jumped on top of the bed and landed on all fours. {ROAR!} He growled, but his eyes shrunk when he saw she wasn't here. {Wait... what?} He questioned.

{What are you doing?} She questioned. Tepig turned around and found Kindle behind him, frightening him off the bed and landed on the floor hard.

{Ouch.} He cried. He looked back up and found her looking down on him.

{Can you explain why your in this room?} She questioned. Tepig flinch at the questioned then looked away.

{I... I was exploring, yea that's it, exploring} He told her.

{You were exploring.} She asked.

{Yep.} He accepted.

{In this room?} She interrogated.

{Ye-yea.} He started stutter.

{For what?} She wanted to know. Tepig flinch then started to walk towards the door. with a smile.

{Fo-fo-fo-for fun. Wha-wha-what else could I be here for.} He completely stuttered.

{'I'll give you a good scare, Kindle.'} She repeated. Tepig developed a sweat drop then lowered his head.

{You... you heard that?} He asked.

{I'm not deaf Tepig.} She said.

{But I saw you sleeping.} He said. Kindle suddenly popped a vain and jumped in front of Tepig.

{Tepig! You know that I'm technically blind, but that doesn't mean I can't identify you. You're a fire-type after all, I can sense you still with the amount of heat you release.} She said.

{I... I see.} Tepig whispered. {Then I guess lying won't help me in this situation after all.} Tepig honestly told her.

{I'm glad you learned your mistake. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my nap.} She told her.

{A-actually, can we hang out for a bit?} He suggested.

{Fine, but don't interrupt my sleep again please.} She said aggressively. She got next to the bed and jumped on top of it.

{Right, sorry for disturbing you.} He apologized.

{It's okay, but let me rest for tomorrow.} She said and placed her body down in the bed and had a small smile.

{Okay.} Tepig agreed. He got next to the bed next then jumped on it He looked over to Kindle and saw he breathing lightly. _[She fell asleep so quick.]_ He thought. He got next to her then laid down. He closed his eyes and drifted to dream land.

* * *

 _ **With Rose...**_

{Where are you Blade?} Rose questioned. She was walking down the hallway, looking around for a sign of Blade. She continue to walk, looking for a door that could be open. [Hehehehehe.} A soft, sinister laugh was heard ahead. Rose looked ahead and found a room completely dark, but a small source of light was coming out of it. {Could they be...} Rose considered. She walked towards the room and stopped in front of the door. She opened it slowly and peeked inside. {B-blade, are you in here?} She softly called out. She looked around the room when she found him surrounded in red rose petals and multiple lighted candles. {Oh... my... Arceus...} She whispered. Blade had his legs tied up completely and had tape over his mouth. The laughs got a bit louder and Ivy walked up with a sinister smile.

{Now Blade, we're all alone now. This is the perfect chance for me to make you love me and forget about Rose.} She told him. Blade eyes we filled with anger and fear at the same time while he stared at her. She got next to him then leaned on him and smile at it. {I love you Blade.} She said. Blade eyes widen then turned furious. He got out two vines from his bulb and lunged them towards her. She smirked at his attempt before retaliating with her own vines and grabbed both of them. {Oh Blade, if you wanted to hold my vine, then you should have said so in the first place.} She whispered to him. Blade eyes shrunk completely before he closed his eyes and brought his vines back.

{Blade... I'll save you.} She whispered. She lifted her small hand and started to concentrate and purple energy surrounded. Blade felt something strange around him. He opened his eyes and looked over to the door and found Rose.

 _[Is that Rose?]_ He questioned. He continue to stare a her when he felt himself being lifted up and being brought over to her. Ivy continue to lean on him when her head slipped out and hit the floor.

{Ow. Blade, why did you let me... slip?} Ivy said but lost her voice when she saw him missing. {Wait... Blade? Where are you?! BLADE!?} She yelled. She stood up and looked around when she found a dinosaur floating towards the door. {BLADE, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!} She yelled and release vines towards him. She was about to grab him, but he was already in the other side and the door closed right behind him. {BLADE!}

 ** _RRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP!_**

{OOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHH!} Blade cried out.

{I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.} Rose apologized while she untied him. Blade rubbed his mouth with his vine and sighed.

{You don't need to apologize, I should be thanking you for saving me.} He said. {But we should probably go now.} He insisted.

{Why?} She asked.

{BLADE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!} Ivy yelled from the other side. Both Blade and Rose flinch and they saw the door opening slightly and revealing two bright red eyes. {I-will-get-you.} She said with a eerie smile and had vines out.

{Should we run?} Rose asked.

{Is that even a question? OF COURSE WE SHOULD RUN!} He yelled. He grabbed Rose with his vine and placed her on top of him before running off towards the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh cool, a Bulbasaur!" A person call out.

"And it has a shiny Ralts on it." Another person called out.

"Wait is that a Chikori- AGH!" Someone was about to say but was slapped away with Vine Whip.

"It looks mad and dangerous! EVERYONE RUN- AGH!" Another yell and was slapped away.

{Come back, BLADE!} Ivy yelled after them with a sinister smile.

{Oh dear Arceus, please tell me someone near by to help us!} Blade muttered before running out of the Pokemon Center and heading to the playground.

* * *

 _ **With The Others.**_

{Weee.} Echo cheered, sliding off the slide with a smile.

{Hey Echo, want to wrestle?} Pikachu asked.

{That sounds like a challenge! I accept!} Echo told him. Pikachu grinned then ran up to Echo and started to push him. Echo retaliated by pushing him back. Both of them continue to push when Echo was overpowered, but started to roll around around with Pikachu. They continue to push each other around when they pass Eva and Snivy while laughing. Both Eva and Snivy watched them roll then Snivy sighed.

{Boys, they always have so much energy.} Snivy complained.

{Yea, but at least they add more spirit to our day.} Eva countered. She continue to watch and saw both Echo and Pikachu glaring at each.

{I'm push you down!} Pikachu yelled.

{Oh yea! I'll push you down too!} Echo argued. They started to develop electricity between themselves and were growling.

{Hey, let me in on this.} Oshawott told them.

{Stay out of this Oshawott!} Both of them yelled before they shot Thunderbolt onto him.

 _ZAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!_

{AgGgGgGhHhHhHhH!}Oshawott cried before his body went limp and fell to the ground. Both Echo and Pikachu started to breath heavily before looking at each other then started to push each other again.

{Oshawott? Are you okay?} Tranquill asked.

{Ye- _zzzttt_ -yeah. I'm- _zzzttt_ \- good." He manage to say while paralyzed.

{I wonder is he is actually okay.} Scarggy uttered.

{Just to make sure, we should probably bring him back to the Pokemon Center.} Tranquill suggested. Scarggy grabbed Oshawott and placed him on Tranquill's back.

{Th- _zztt_ -thanks Sc- _zzzttt-_ Scrag.} Oshawott managed to say, but still remained still.

{Let's go Scarggy,} Tranquill told him.

{Right, I'll make sure he doesn't fall.} Scraggy told her and got on her back.

{Let's go then.}Tranquill flew off with both of them and looked over to Snivy. {We'll see you back when you're done with your little situation.} She told her. Snivy tilted her head before Eva poked her and pointed towards Echo and Pikachu.

{Ri-right.} Snivy confirmed. Tranquill sighed then left the playground and flew towards the Pokemon Center.

{Ah, I never seen Pikachu so aggressive before, especially with Echo. I wonder what made them start fighting.} Tranquill wondered.

{I think it's about who's the strongest!} Scarggy considered.

{Ma- _zzzttt-_ Maybe Pika- _zzzttt_ -chu mocked him an- _zzzttt-_ and Eva?} Oshawott uttered.

{Not possible. If I remember correctly, Ash is really dense when it comes to love, so if Ash is like that, then Pikachu is bound to be the same.} Tranquill told them.

{...}

{...}

{Right.} Both of them said with a look of pity and continue to fly. Tranquill suddenly heard a small roar below them and she looked down and found Blade and Rose running away from Ivy, who was releasing Vine Whip everywhere.

{Are... Are those Kirby's Pokemon too?} Scarggy asked.

{They- _zzzttt-_ are, but can we- _zzzttt-_ speed this up! This _-zzzttt-_ paralyzes is getting on- _zzzttt-_ my nerves!} Oshawott managed to yell.

{Yea... let's ignore what we saw... they can handle it on their own.} Tranquill whispered and continue to fly away.

* * *

{Echo, you got to stop this fight!} Eva ordered.

{No, not until I push him down!} Echo screamed.

{Pikachu, we need to go back. Its starting to get late too.} Snivy informed.

{I will win this match Snivy, so give me a min-}

{HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPPP!} Someone yelled around the corner. Both Echo and Pikachu stopped their fight and looked around with Eva and Snivy.

{Over there.} Eva pointed out. They looked over at the entrance and saw Blade running around the corner with Rose on him with a scared face.

{Blade, you came to have fun too?} Echo asked with a cheerful face. Blade ran behind both Eva and Echo and hid behind the slide with Rose. {Bl...Blade, what's wrong?} He questioned.

{I-I-I-Ivy coming!} Blade told him from behind the slide.

{Ivy? Can't you take care of her yourself?} Snivy asked.

{I would if I could, but that girl is a menace!} Blade answered.

{No matter what moves Blade used, she counters it, and that isn't the weird part! The weird part is that her eyes turned completely bright red and she puts on a eerie smile before countering it!} Rose told them, poking her head out. All four Pokemon tilted their heads in confusion then heard a suspicious laugh behind them. {She's here.} Rose cowardly whispered and hid behind the slide again.

{What?} Eva questioned. She looked over to the entrance and saw a long vine approaching from it.

{Is that?} Pikachu started. Another vine revealed itself and was next to the other vine.

{Ivy's?} Echo continued speaking. Both vines started to move wildly around the place.

{Vine Whip?} Eva finished it. The vine started to move towards them and Ivy came out with her menacing face. Everybody flinch at the sight and backed up one step.

{Where...} Ivy growled.

{Where what?} Echo asked with a friendly, getting three glares from the others and two fearful looks from behind the slide.

 _[Why did you ask her Echo?!]_ Everyone thought. Ivy looked over to Echo and her dark red eyes turned more menacing.

{Where... is... my... BLADE!} She screech and tossed two vines towards him. Both Eva and Snivy eyes sparkled then threw their own vines. Eva grabbed the left vine while Snivy grabbed the right vine and started to pull.

{Ivy! Get a hold of yourself!} Eva exclaimed. Ivy didn't heard her voice and started pull Eva towards her. {Where is this strength coming from!} She questioned.

{Blade!Blade!Blade!Blade!Blade!Blade!Blade!Blade!} Ivy kept whispering, sending chills over to Blade and causing him to shiver.

{Did Ivy trained with Kirby at all?!} Snivy yelled, being pull the same way as Eva.

{She isn't, but all this strength is just crazy! She doesn't even train attack, she's mostly defense!} Eva answered. She glared over to both Pikachu and Echo, who were just watching the battle between them. {And will you two do something useful!} She screamed at them. Both of them flinch then looked at each other for a second.

{But we cant't use electric move since you guys are connected to her.} Pikachu reasoned.

{Look, just do something! We need to contain this monster!} Eva told them. Pikachu and Echo started to think real hard until Echo ear straighten up and he had a smirk.

{Wait! I got it!} Echo spoke up. He ran in front of Ivy and gave her a cheerful smile then raised his tail. {Thunder Wave!} He yelled and created electric waves towards her. It struck her dead on and created multiple electric waves around her.

{Agh-ah-ugh-nya-muh!} Ivy cried out and fell to the ground. Electricity started to surrounded her entire body and her vine went retracted back. Both Eva and Snivy brought their vines back as well and sighed.

{That kind of strength shouldn't exist.} Eva whispered, breathing heavily from that strength.

{It like she was possessed by Giratina.} Snivy muttered, looking at the paralyzed Leaf Pokemon.

{Anyways, it's over for now, so you guys can come out.} Pikachu told them. Both Rose and Blade poked their heads out from the slide and looked at Ivy.

{Is she okay?} Rose questioned.

{She's fine... just paralyze.} Eva responded. Ivy looked over to Blade and gave a smile.

{Blade.} She said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a small smile.

{It's finally over.} Blade uttered.

{We should probably head back now. We need to make it before our trainers get back and we need to heal Ivy as well.} Eva said.

{Good Idea... so... whose gonna bring the little menace back?} Pikachu asked. Everybody had dark looks until Echo stepped up and grabbed Ivy.

{Let's go Ivy, we need to get you healed up.} Echo happily said and started to walk away with her. The others just watch Echo carry her then looked away.

{Should you tell Kirby about this Eva?} Snivy asked.

{I think he'll find out by himself.} Eva responded. {Come on we should go back too.} She said and started to walk after Echo with the others behind her.

* * *

 _ **At the Pokemon Center...**_

The group of Pokemon made it back to the Pokemon Center and placed Ivy's Pokeball on the counter. Nurse Joy came by and saw the Pokeball with Echo next to it.

"Did somebody dropped both of you off." She asked. Echo looked around for awhile then saw Eva trying to pass him a paper. He managed to grabbed it and passed it to Nurse Joy. She snatch it from Echo and began reading it.

 _Pokemon: Chikorita (Nickname: Ivy)_

 _Status: Paralyze_

 _Trainer: Kirby_

 _Where he is: Training somewhere, he'll comeback shortly._

 _Please note: Keep it inside Pokeball or it will go on a rampage and will pick it up tomorrow._

"Oh, okay then. I had another Pokemon that is paralyze."

 _[That mus be Oshawott.]_ Echo thought.

"So we'll treat it with it." She said and took the Pokeball from him. Echo nodded and got off the counter to me up with the others.

{She's being treated now.} He said.

{Arceus that was stupid!} Pikachu yelled.

{Who knew thatBlade simply sighed with a sad look and looked over to Rose.

{Thanks you again Rose for saving me. Without you, I would have been sacrifice.} He said would a glum look.

{Are you okay Blade?} She asked.

{Yea... just a bit tired from running around.} He answered. He looked over to Echo, who was staring at the door with a wondering look. {What's wrong Echo?} He questioned.

{I think Kirby's here.} Echo said.

{How do you know Kirby?} Eva asked, walking next to him with a confuse look.

{Because I think I see him about to crash in here.} He reasoned. Eva and the others looked over to the door and saw a round like blur from far away covered in red flames.

{Eva... is that Kirby?} Pikachu asked. Eva just glared at the fireball and sighed.

{I think so... but I think he's in his fire form...} Eva said. The fireball got closer and was in plain view. {It's Kirby.}

{Should we run?} Echo asked.

{No, he's gonna crash in 3, 2 ,1.} She said and a the fireball crashed right in front of the Pokemon Center and it revealed Kirby with his face planted on the floor.

{...} Everyone just remained silent while they watch Kirby get up.

"Need to work on that, but not important." He said and walked inside the Pokemon Center. "He guys what... what happen to you?" Kirby asked. Their face darken at the question and Kirby stood there confuse. "Guys?" He called out. Blade went up to Kirby and placed a vine on him with a scared look.

{Make sure Ivy stays away from me!} Blade warned. Kirby took a step back at the sudden yell and looked at the others, who nodded at the request.

"Um... okay, but where is Ivy?" He said.

{Healing from paralysis.} Echo happily said. Kirby just silently stood there then sighed.

"Okay... where's Kindle?" He asked next.

{I think she's in your room.} Eva answered.

"Alright, let's go in there." Kirby considered. He was about to walk back, but turned to Ash's Pokemon. "Pikachu, Snivy, Ash and the others will be back soon, so gather everyone up so we can get ready for tomorrow." He told them. Pikachu nodded and looked around to find Tranquill tossing a ball back and forth with Scarggy.

{Okay, the Pokemon we're missing are Oshawott, who is healing from my sudden attack, Iris and Cilan's Pokemon, who are inside the room, napping, and Tepig.} Pikachu informed.

"Hmm, I'll let Tepig know that they're are coming if I find him." Kirby confirmed. Pikachu nodded and ran off with Snivy towards the other two Pokemon while Kirby and the others went back inside his room. Kirby just looked over his bed and saw Kindle sleeping with Tepig. He looked over to the other that just stared with curiosity. He had a large grin on his face jumped on his bed, bouncing off both Kindle and Tepig off of it. Kindle started to move fast and did a back flip to land perfectly while Tepig landed hard on the ground, causing him to grunt.

{What just happen.} He cried. He looked up and saw Kirby stand in front of him.

"Sorry Tepig, I couldn't help myself but bounce you off my bed." Kirby apologized. He help the fire-type up while Kindle walked next to Kirby and hit the back of his head.

{You tried to hurt me too Kirby, where is my apology?} She asked.

"Sorry Kindle, but you should got back to Ash's room, he's about to comeback." Kirby warned.

{Oh, thanks for the information Kirby. I'll see you guys later.} Tepig said and walked out of them room. They waited until Rose closed the door and Kirby yawned.

"I'm going to sleep guys." Kirby told them and got on his bed to fall sleep.

{I'm going to sleep too guys, so we can make tomorrow the day we get our 4th badge.} Echo said with a smile and followed Kirby and laid down at the end of the bed.

{Wait for me guys.} Blade uttered and laid next to him. The girls waited for them to sleep until Eva and Rose went up to Kindle.

{Why was Tepig in here?} Eva questioned. Kindle just simply sighed and walked back towards the bed.

{He was here to bother me Eva, he actually wanted to scare me while I was trying to sleep.} She said and got on the bed. Eva and Rose looked at each other then shook their head.

{It's not possible right?} Eva asked.

{I don't think so.} Rose responded with a puzzled face.

{We'll find out later.} Eva said and Rose nodded. They walked towards the bed and got on it. {Night Rose, and get excited, we're gonna have Rammus fight along with Blade his first fight to be a gym battle.}

{Who's the third Pokemon?} Rose asked.

{We don't know. We need to think abut that tomorrow.} Eva answered. {But don't worry about it. Let's just go to sleep.} She said. Eva rested her head on a pillow along with Rose, but was had an unsure face and was looking at Blade.

 _[Maybe I should...]_

* * *

 ** _Rick: Glad we buried the hatchet Pddf, let's be good friend from now on._**

 ** _Spark: Rick, your back!_**

 ** _Rick: Yea... I'm just a bit... disappointed of myself, letting my anger get t-_**

 ** _Spark: Don't care._**

 ** _Rick: You little..._**

 **Leafeon: Let's finish this chapter, leave a Favorite, Follow, and Review please.**


	34. Nimbasa Gym! A True Debut!

_**Pikachu564: Alola Huh...**_

 _ **Spark: What's wrong Pikachu... after your vacation, you seem a bit... serious.**_

 **Leafeon: Does it have to do with the Alola shipping?**

 _ **Rick: You can't be serious, when will people stop these delusional shippings!**_

 **Leafeon: Why are you disturb by that?**

 _ **Pikachu564: I don't know... maybe because I'm about to start to support another ship.**_

 **Lucky** **: I mean, we can talk about this after the chapter... but we have reviews.**

 _ **Rick: Fire away.**_

 **Pddf999: So how will the drama go for the shippings?**

 **Leafeon: Oh Pddf, I'll answer this one. In a way... only Ivy gonna be the dramatic one, since Blade doesn't see her that way.**

 **Pddf999: Can Kirby transform into Mike Kirby?**

 _ **Rick: Sadly yes, and as always, Kirby's singing is terrible. And when I mean terrible, I MEAN** **TERRIBLE!**_

 **Lucky: That's all.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Okay... Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon... and stuff like that.**_

* * *

 _ **Dreams, Part 6**_

 **"Hey Echo."**

 **That isn't me guys... its someone else. "Hey Guys."**

 **"What's wrong Echo, your fur looks a bit more darker."**

 **I'm not okay... I'm locked up. "I'm alright, just got a bit dirty. A little bath will return my color hopefully, if not, its all good."**

 **"Oh, okay, then should we go."**

 **No... not yet... "Alright." Don't trust him!**

 ** _Stay silent! No one can ear your cries. No one can save you. Return back to your place. You can never control me._**

 **Please... I want to see my friends... no... I want to see my Family.**

 _ **As long as you never know how to control me... you'll never see your Family again.**_

 **Control?**

 _ **Controlling the one thing you never knew was inside you all this entire time. The one thing that can lead to corruption and uncontrollable rage in the future.**_

 **What is it? I need to know! _Dark, heavy c_** ** _hains grab his body and turned bright orange. It started to pull Echo into a large black hold while he struggled for freedom._**

 _ **The thing that lives inside everything. The thing that is a life force to all living things. Your Aura.**_

 **My... what?**

 _ **Darkness...**_

* * *

Echo woke up and sat up with his face terrified and looking around the room.

{He a dream, huh?}He asked himself. He looked at the window and had a wondering face. He felt feet shuffle and look to his side and saw Kirby getting up.

 ** _Chapter 34: Nimbasa Gym! A True Debut!_**

 **Narrator: With both Trainer's Pokemon Gym Battle about to start and after helping Bianca solve her problems with her Dad, Kirby prepares by looking over his Pokemon and choosing the one who want to battle.**

"Alright! I need three Pokemon to fight today's gym battle. Who's gonna help me." Kirby told them. The Pokemon looked at each other then nodded with both Blade and Rammus stepping up.

{I'm ready to battle.} Rammus told him with a smirk.

{I guess I'm ready to fight this gym again.} Blade uttered. The Pokemon looked at him ad tilted their heads.

"{Again?}" They asked.

{Yea, remember, Kirby isn't the first trainer to catch me. My first trainer made me fight gym too.} Blade responded.

{Oh yea. So this mean this won't be your debut.} Eva asked.

{Sadly no, but we need to figure out the third Pokemon.} He spoke up. Eva was gonna suggest someone when she felt Rose touch her shoulder and whisper something in her ear. Eva gave a small smile then nodded to what she said and went up to everyone except Blade and Kirby.

{Maybe we'll figure it out after the second Pokemon faints.} Echo suggested. Both Blade and Kirby pondered on this for a couple of second then nodded.

"Okay, I'll think about after either Blade or Rammus faint. For now, let's met up with Ash and the others." Kirby told them. Everyone nodded and Kirby absorbed them back inside their Pokeballs except Echo and Eva.

{Let's go then.} Eva told them. Kirby gave a nod and both Pokemon got on top of him and Kirby went out of his room. He walked towards the main lobby and saw both Iris and Cilan standing there.

"Where's Ash?" Kirby asked.

"He's inside our room." Iris answered.

"What... he shouldn't be sleeping, today our gym battle. He's suppose to be excited." Kirby told them

"He's not asleep Kirby, apparently, he's actually planning a strategy to defeat the Elise." Cilan informed.

"..." Kirby stayed silent for awhile then laughed. "Nice joke guys, but we all know Ash isn't the type of person who plans for a gym battle." Kirby laughed. He continue to laugh until he looked up at the two and he quiet down with a scared face. "The end is near then." Kirby whispered, causing the Pokemon and the others to laugh at his reaction.

"I know this is a first for Ash, but give him a chance, he might surprise us." Cilan said. Kirby simply sighed but Echo tapped his head.

{Ash is coming.} He said. Kirby looked behind him and found Ash with a Pencil on his ear, holding a paper and was staring at it.

"This might work." He whispered then placed it in his pocket. He looked up and saw Kirby with a dark face and frighten eyes. "Kirby, what's wrong? It looks like you seen a ghost." Ash told him. Kirby backed away from Ash then went towards the door.

"That's great then lets go.," He said and went outside with a glum face. Eva and Echo just looked at him with suspicion while the others just looked at each other confuse.

"Okay..." Ash uttered and followed Kirby.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 ** _At The Nimbasa Gym... The gang was on a roller coster until they reach the end and Kirby was launch off it and hit the wall while both Eva and Echo got off of him mid air. Kirby gave a loud groan while sliding off the wall._**

"Um... are you okay Kirby?" Ash asked. Kirby reach the ground and up.

"I'm fine." He answered. He looked over to Eva and Echo and shot glares. "Why am I the only one who got hurt." He complained.

{Because we didn't wanted to get hurt.} Echo explained. Eva laughed a bit while Kirby popped a small vain.

"Kirby, now's not the time, your suppose to battle the Gym now." Iris told him. Kirby looked up at her then sighed.

"Right, I forgot. Then let's go." Kirby said. They walked over to the door and it slid open to reveal a room barely lit up. Kirby walked inside and looked around the room with a confuse face. "Where Elesa?" He questioned. Both Eva and Echo walked into the room and looked around. Echo looked in front of him and saw a small spark of blue aura come out of something.

{Someone's in front of us.} He said. Both Eva and Kirby looked at him then turned their attention in front of them and a spotlight revealed a lady with short blonde hair. She wearing a red, white, and blue headphone with long cords on the sides and is wearing a yellow sleeveless top over a black top that exposes her stomach in two sections, thick opaque black tights, and bright yellow stiletto high heels.

"I've been waiting for you two, Kirby, Ash." Elesa told them. Both Kirby and Ash just stared at the Gym leader then they heard loud cheers behind them.

"A crowd?" Kirby questioned.

"Hi everyone, and thank you so much for coming. Now prepare to watch me glow!" She said. The crowd cheered louder while Kirby and Echo just looked up with confuse looks. Kirby sighed and looked over to Elesa.

"Thanks for accepting my battle Elesa. " Kirby said to her.

"You're welcome Kirby. Now allow me to enlighten you." She told him.

"Yeah... can't wait for that." He sarcastically said.

"The Nimbasa Gym challenge will now begin. Challenger Kirby versus the Gym Leader Elesa. This will be a three on three battle and the battle will be over when all three Pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon. Trainers, choose your Pokemon." The referee yelled out.

"I wonder how will Kirby face Elesa." Ash wonder.

"We might as well see how he'll battle her." Cilan answered.

"Let's go Kirby." Iris cheered.

{You got this!} Pikachu yelled out.

{Show her your moves.} Axew said. Kirby looked at the Pokemon ten took off his hat and grabbed two Pokeballs.

"Rose. Zoey. Help me cheer for Blade and Rammus." Kirby yelled out. He tossed the Pokeballs towards the side and both the Zorua and Ralts came out of their Pokeballs and were next to Pikachu and Axew. "Eva. Echo. Can you join them?" Kirby requested and both of them nodded. They ran next to the others and looked over to Kirby. Elesa looked interested in his Pokemon and smiled

"Oh, you nickname your Pokemon?" She asked.

"Of course, nickname or not, they are my family." He said. Elesa nodded at the comment and smile. She got out a Pokeball and enhanced it.

"Zebstrika, the spotlight on you!" She summoned and tossed the Pokeball in the air. The Pokebal opened up and a large electric zebra came out and gave a loud cry.

"She's using Zebstrika first?" Ash questioned.

"I thought she might use it first." Cilan uttered.

"She knocked out all of Bianca's Pokemon using Zebstrika only." Iris added.

"Its really is strong Pokemon. Let's see how will Kirby handle it." Cilan said. The Pokemon looked at Kirby with curiosity and saw him take out a Pokeball then made it grow.

"Okay, Rammus, get ready to battle!" Kirby called out. He tossed the Pokeball and release a Herdier from it that gave a loud growl. Zoey had a small smile and wagged her tail.

{Go get him sweetie.} She cheered. Rammus looked over to her then sighed while shaking his head. He heard a small chuckle and looked over to Zebstrika.

{Aw, isn't that sweet. Your girlfriend is cheering for you.} He mocked.

{She isn't my girlfriend.} He denied. Zebstrika gave a pity laugh then got into battle position with a disappointed look.

{Whatever you say, but you should know now. If you keep denying her, then someone else might steal her from you.} He explained. Rammus eyes glared at the Zebstrika and got into battle stance.

{Are you implying that your gonna steal her?} He growled.

{No, but what I meant to say was that she'll find someone else. So be careful and make sure to listen to your heart instead of your brain, but for now, lets have a great battle.} He uttered. Rammus was glaring at Zebstrika still then looked over to Zoey, who was talking to Rose for now then back at the zebra.

{Like-wise.} He smirked.

"Let the battle begin!" the Referee began.

"Zebstrika, Flame Charge!" Elesa ordered. Zebstrika stomped his feet strongly on the floor to surround himself in a large cloud of dust and multiple flash of fire came out of the dust and he came out with strong flame aura.

"Work Up into Take Down, Rammus!" Kirby instructed. Rammus started to turn completely red until steam came out of him and he began to surround himself in large white energy, then he charged forward and clashed with Zebstrika. They keep pushing each other until Rammus gave a loud shout and pushed Zebstrika away with a large amount of force.

"Your Herdier has tremendous power Kirby, but this will surely give it a shock. Zebstrika, Wild Charge!" She commanded next. Zebstrika gathered electricity around him and started to stampede towards Rammus with strong stomps on the ground.

"Rammus, build up more strength by using Work Up again and then use Giga Impact!" Kirby followed up next. Rammus turned red again and release tons of steam then surrounded himself in a large spiral of white energy and ran towards Zebstrika. They crashed into each other again and were knocked back and collapsed on the floor, but Zebstrika landed with a strong force on impact.

"That Herdier is really strong." Iris yelled out..

"Zebstrika, are you okay?" Elesa asked. Zebstika got up with electricity surrounding him but gave a small nod.

"Rammus, can you stand up?" Kirby questioned. Rammus stood up slowly then gave a confirming look. "Alright, use Take Down again." He commanded. Rammus was about to head towards Zebstika again but red sparks surrounded him and cause him to wince. "What?" He asked himself.

"Giga Impact is a devastating move if it lands, but it leave the Pokemon vulnerable for awhile." Cilan informed the group.

"Now's our chance Zebstrika, use Quick Attack to get in close and use Double Kick!" Elesa ordered. Zebstrika stood up and ran quickly towards the vulnerable Herdier. He got in front of him and lifted both his front feet and slammed them against Rammus's head and pushed him down on the ground and covered him in a cloud of dust.

"Rammus!" Kirby yelled.

"That was a dead on hit." Cilan informed.

"Is Rammus even okay?" Ash questioned. The dust cloud started to fade and reveal a shaking loyal dog with his eyes tightly closed and a tired expression.

"Rammus, can you get up?" Kirby asked. Rammus looked at Kirby and started to growl. He stood up and started to breath heavily.

{I'm alright.} He spoke out, but his legs was shaking and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

{Come on Rammus, don't give up!} Echo cheered.

{You have to keep going.} Eva followed up.

{Please Rammus, you have to keep fighting.} Zoey added.

"Zebstrika, finish this off with Wild Charge!" Elesa finished her order. Zebstrika gathered electricity around himself again and ran towards Rammus again.

"Don't give in Rammus, and use Shadiw Ball!" Kirby countered. Rammus eyes turned determined and started to charge a strong dark back in front of him and gather dark electricity around it. "Fire it!" He yelled and Rammus released that Shadow Ball and it went flying towards Zebstrika. It struck against the electric charging Lightning Pokemon and exploded upon impact and covered the field in smoke.

"A direct hit!" Cilan said.

"Zebstrika!" Elena anxiously shouted. The black clouds cleared and reveal Zebstrika with swirls in his eyes and his body in the ground.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Herdier wins!" The referee announced.

"Nice job Rammus!" Kirby cheered. Rammus slowly stood back up and had a grin on his face.

"Return Zebstrika!" Elesa took out Zebstrika's Pokeball and return him back inside his Pokeball. "You were sparkling Zebstrika, you deserve a good rest." She said.

{Rammus did it.} Zoey happily said.

{Yea he did, but if Rammus continue, he's surely faint if a move lands on him.} Eva argued.

{At least celebrate that your companion won.} Pikachu told her.

{She doesn't need to do that, she already cheered and is gonna continue cheering for him.} Echo argued.

{Right.} Pikachu said and faced the battlefield.

"Rammus did it." Iris said.

"Kirby took Zebstrika out, but his Herdier is exhausted." Cilan explained.

"Maybe Kirby is gonna switch him out." Ash predicted.

"Would the Challenger like to switch out his Pokemon?" The referee asked.

"Do you want to take a break Rammus?" Kirby asked.

{Naw, I'll like to continue.} He said.

"Are you sure? I can switch you out." Kirby insisted.

{No, I'll continue.} He repeated.

"I'll continue with Rammus." Kirby told her.

"Then let the battle continue." The Referee declared.

"A risky move Kirby is making." Cilan whispered.

"Come on Kirby." Ash quietly said.

"Alright, Emolga, the spotlight is on you!" Elesa yelled out and tossed a Pokeball out. The Pokeball opened and a bright light came out of it to form and reveal a Emolga.

"Okay Rammus, let's be careful." Kirby warned.

{Right.} Rammus agreed.

"Emolga, use Acrobatics!" Elesa ordered.

{Yes ma'dam!} She agreed and flew towards Rammus.

"Keep a eye on it Rammus to dodge the attack and use Shadow Ball." Kirby instructed. Rammus watched Emolga's movements closely as she glided around the dog. Emolga took a chance to attack him but Rammus step to the side and charged a Shadow Ball and fire it towards her.

"Emolga, glide to the left to dodge the Shadow Ball and send a Electro Ball to him." Elesa ordered. Emolga nodded and glided to the left letting the Shadow Ball pass by and charge a electrifying sphere and shot it towards Rammus and lands a direct hit, covering Rammus in electricity.

"Rammus!" Kirby yelled. The electricity died down and Rammus was still standing and gave a small growl. "Nice job enduring it Rammus, use Shadow Ball!" he commanded. Kirby waited for Rammus to act with both Elesa and Emolga but Rammus did nothing. "Rammus? Are you okay?" He asked. Rammus gave a loud growl then slump to the ground and landed on his side. He had swirls on his eyes and had smoke coming off of him from the electric attack. "Oh... he fainted... Wait, that's bad." He uttered.

"Rammus is unable to battle! Emolga wins!" The Referee announced.

* * *

{Agh... Kirby} Eva grunted.

{Rammus fainted.} Rose sadly said.

{I get to see Blade back in action again.} Echo excitedly uttered.

{Oh yea, you played with Blade in the past.} Eva said. Rose eyes widen and looked over to Echo quickly with curiosity in here eyes.

{Yea, Blade was the strongest friend I knew in the orphanage. I would always fight him but he would beat me very easily like I was nothing. I wonder how strong he's gotten.} Echo responded.

{We're about to find out, but we should help Kirby bring Rammus down so he can rest next to Zoey} Eva said. Echo nodded and got on the field with Eva to help Kirby. Rose just watched them pick Rammus up and brought him down and placed him next to Zoey.

{Thanks Kirby.} Zoey happily said and snuggled against Rammus. {Oh my little Rammy, you did great.} She said and got comfortable on top of him. Rammus opened his eyes slowly and looked over to Zoey with careful eyes before he sighed and moved a bit close to Zoey. {Oh, are you falling for me now Rammus?} She mocked. Rammus gave a small chuckle and looked at Kirby, who was climbing back on the field and got out a Pokeball then gaze back at Zoey, who had looking at him with curiosity.

 _[Be careful and make sure to listen to your heart instead of your brain.]_

{I don't know. Maybe.} He answered. Zoey simply laughed at his answered and smiled at him..

{Maybe you say huh,. Well, great job in your battle Rammus, but just so you know.} She uttered then leaned towards his ear. {You're the only one I'll love.} She whispered. Rammus blushed at her response and looked at her quickly, who was staring at the battle with a smile. Rammus simply smiled and moved a bit to get comfortable and looked at the field.

* * *

"Challenger, choose your next Pokemon." The Referee told Kirby and he nodded.

"I wonder what will Kirby's next Pokemon will be?" Ash questioned.

"Hmm, most of his Pokemon are here to watch the battle, so it either has to be his Patrat, Tranquill, Larvesta, his Johto Starters, or his Bulbasaur" Cilan predicted.

"It has to be Cyndaquil or Patrat so fight fairly against Emolga." Iris predicted.

"Okay Blade, get ready to battle!" Kirby shouted. He tossed the Pokeball and released Blade from inside it. The Bulbasaur looked around the room then looked towards Emolga and grinned. _'When I think about it... I never actually scanned him when I caught him.'_ Kirby thought and got out his Pokedex.

 **"** **Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokemon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. Gender is Male. Ability is Overgrow,** **When HP is below 1/3rd, Grass's power increases to 1.5 times.** **Move Set: Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Seed Bomb, Sleep Powder, Take-Down, Double-Edge, Energy Ball (TM), Toxic (TM), Sludge Bomb (TM), Venoshock (TM), and Solar Beam (TM). Egg Moves: Giga Drain, Leaf Storm, Power Whip. (ALL UNLOCKED EXCEPT POWER WHIP) UNKNOWN SOURCE OF POWER DETECTED! THIS POKEMON KNOWS FRENZY PLANT BUT IT SHOULD BE USE AS LAST RESORT DUE TO WASTING ALL OF ITS ENERGY TO MAKE THIS MOVE HAPPEN!**

 _'His Trainer must have been Power Crazy to force him to learn Frenzy Plant and use it early in the battle. So once we're in a tight spot, I'll use it as a last resort.'_ Kirby thought and placed his Pokedex back.

{Your my opponent ,huh? Let's make this fun.} He said. Emolga looked at him confuse then shrugged.

{You again... okay, let's have some fun again.} She said.

"Continue the battle!" The Referee yelled.

"Emolga, give this lovely Bulbasaur a Attract." Elesa commanded. Emolga glided to the ground and looked over to Blade and winked over to him with a adoring smile.

"Vine Whip those hearts, then use Leech Seed on her!" Kirby commanded. Blade had a smile then release two vine to strike each heart swiftly and broke each one in half with each heart that came close to him. With one last heart shattered in half, Blade shout out a seed from his bulb and it landed on top of Emolga. Vine grew around Emolga and a bright flash of red around her. "Nice, now use Sludge Bomb!" He followed up. Blade's Bulb turn dark purple then released a large dark purple ooze out of him, launching it towards Emolga.

"Aerial Ace under it and head straight for that Bulbasaur!" Elesa commanded. Emolga turned like a allusion and flew under the bomb and headed straight for Blade and struck him head on to push him next to Kirby.

"You alright?" Kirby asked.

{Yea, but this Emolga got more stronger since the last time we met.} Blade told him.

"What?" Kirby questioned.

{My Trainer put me up against this same Emolga but I was hit with attract and she hit me more than ten times with Aerial Ace, Acrobatics, and Thunderbolt to take me down, but since you came up with a strategy to block Attract, I think I'll get my revenge.} Blade explained.

"Okay, then grab her with Vine Whip!" Kirby commanded. Blade gave a nod and released vine towards her and wrapped them around her body. "Pull her in and use Sludge Bomb on her face." He instructed. Blade brought Emolga close to his Bulb to release the purple ooze bomb on her face that exploded on impact and knocked her back towards her Trainer.

"Emolga." Elesa screamed with worried. Emolga stood back up then Leech Seed activated on her again and she stumble off her feet and sat down. She started to breath heavily and wince at the pain from that impact. "Are you okay?" She questioned. Emolga quickly got up and flew in the air again to looked down on Blade. "Okay, no more games, use Electro Ball Acrobatics!" She ordered and Emolga flew towards Blade very fast and was about to fly straight in front of him, but disappeared.

"What?" Kirby questioned.

{Where did she go?} Blade added. Both Kirby and Blade looked around the place until Emolga appeared behind Blade and slammed against him. Blade turned around and saw nothing to turn back around and saw her floating next to her trainer. {How?} He questioned.

"She must have leveled up. Her speed for Acrobatics must have increased." Kirby theorized.

"Sparkle Emolga by using Electro Ball!" Elesa ordered.

"Blade, use Sludge Bomb to block it!" Kirby commanded. Elmolga charged Electro Ball on her tail and tossed it towards Blade while he shot out a deadly poisonous ooze towards the ball to explode on impact.

* * *

"This is a even match up." Iris said.

"And the more Bulbasaur fight, the more he'll get exhausted." Cilan uttered.

"Kirby got this. I know he does." Ash argued.

* * *

{Blade is struggling against that Emolga.} Eva observed.

{I'm sure Blade will win this.} Echo complained.

{Yea, but with Emolga being a flying type, he's a bit on a disadvantage!} Rammus reasoned.

{But he's holding his ground.} Zoey told him.

{Blade can do it. I know he can.} Rose explained.

* * *

"Emolga, use Acrobatics again!" Elesa ordered. Emolga disappear from her spot and started to strike Blade in multiple places, slamming into him multiple times and gave a one powerful strike. Blade slid back but stop himself to breath heavily slowly.

"This got a bit more difficult, but I know what you need to do Blade." Kirby said.

{Same strategy?} He asked.

"I have a small twist to it." He uttered. Both of them smirked and gave a nod. "Grab her with Vine Whip!" He ordered. Blade got out his vine and grabbed Emolga again.

"I not falling for the same trick, Emolga, get Electro Ball ready." She counter. Emolga tail charged a electric power ball, but Kirby had a smile and gave a nod at Blade.

"Now, toss her towards that wall and send that Electro Ball back!" Kirby yelled out. Right before Emolga was gonna throw Electro Ball at him but Blade tossed her to a wall and slapped the electric ball back towards her to cause a loud smash. "Finish it with Sludge Bomb." He ordered lastly. Blade shot out the purple ooze bomb towards her and created a large explosion in her area. Emolga was revealed with swirls in her eyes.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins!" The Referee announced.

"Nice job Blade!" Kirby praised.

"Oh Emolga, you were sparkling as always." Elesa said and returned Emolga back inside her Pokeball. "Guess it's time for me to use my most strongest Pokemon, Tynamo, the spotlight on you!" She yelled.

"..." Both Blade and Kirby stayed silent at the sight of Tynamo.

"Um... that's a Tynamo?" Kirby questioned and took out his Pokedex.

 **Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress.**

"Doesn't sound strong at all." Kirby whispered to himself. "Blade, want to continue?" He asked.

{Yea, I don't know what Tynamo is capable of, but I think I can handle it.} Blade explained.

"Okay, use Vine Whip." He ordered. Blade released vines toward Tynamo and was about to grab him, but grabbed air instead, while Tynamo was more behind it.

"Tynamo, use Tackle." Elesa commanded. Tynamo reacted quickly and disappeared from her spot towards Blade to slam her head hard on his and launch him towards a wall.

"What the, HECK!" Kirby yelled with surprise. He looked at Tynamo and took a step back. _'I'm gonna have to fight this thing?"_ Kirby thought but shook his head and turned to Blade.

"Blade, are you alive?" He asked. Blade popped out of the wall and got back the field with a annoyed face.

{The hell was that?} Blade questioned.

"This thing must be strong if it can move like that." Kirby claimed. Then he saw Blade wince at the pain and kneeled down. "You okay?"

{Yea, but I think I'm about to reach my limit. I'm gonna use Frenzy Plant.} Blade explained.

"Okay, Blade, use Frenzy-"

"Tackle him again" Elesa interrupted and Tynamo swiftly headbutted Blade into a wall again. "Use Charge Beam!" She followed up. Tynamo little body turned bright yellow and a small sparking orb was in front of her. The orb enhanced large and Tynamo release a strong spark of lightning towards Blade. It struck him dead on and it left Blade to fall on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"... never mind." Kirby muttered and looked over to Blade.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Tynamo wins." The Referee yelled. "Challenger, select your next Pokemon." She added. Kirby nodded but went up to Blade first and carried him back to the group.

"Well, Blade is out, and I need my third Pokemon... but we never decided on it." Kirby said.

{Actually, we did, but... we need to paralyze Blade.} Eva explained. Kirby tilted his head and looked over to Echo, who was smiling and his cheeks were sparking.

"You don't mean..." Kirby stuttered.

{Yep, it's Rose!} Echo cheered. Blade open his eyes widely and was about to protest but Echo send electric waves towards him and surround him in electricity.

{Echo! Wh-zzzttt-at are you doing!} He yelled.

{Go on Rose, it's time to show Blade that you aren't weak.} Zoey told her.

{But be careful Rose, Tynamo is extremely fast.} Rammus warned.

{I got this.} She said and walked on the field with Kirby.

 _'I guess this is a good time to write my will when I go heal my Pokemon.'_ Kirby thought with tears in his eyes. He got out his Pokedex and scanned the shiny Ralts in front of him.

 **Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings. Gender is Female. Ability is Synchronize: When this Pokémon becomes Poisoned, Paralyzed, or Burned, so does the opponent. However, Fire-type and Water Veil ability Pokémon cannot be Burned, Poison-type and Steel-type and Immunity ability Pokémon cannot be Poisoned, and Limber ability Pokémon cannot be Paralyzed. Move Set: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Psyshock (TM), Psychic (TM), Shadow Ball (TM), Trick Room (TM). Egg Moves: Destiny Bond, Confuse Ray, Shadow Sneak. (ALL LOCK)**

"Use Confusion and slam that Tynamo on the ground." Kirby ordered. Rose put her arms up and tried to concentrate

"Tackle her, quick." Elesa demanded. Tynamo lanuched himself toward Rose and slammed against her and sent her flying towards a wall like Blade.

"Psychic to save yourself!" Kirby yelled quick. Rose surrounded herself in light blue light quickly and stopped herself from crashing.

"Tynamo, Tackle again!" She yelled and Tynamo flew right towards Rose.

"Disarming Voice!" Kirby requested. Rose started to scream and release a loud screech. Heart-shape sound waves came out of her mouth and hit Tynamo away from her. "Confusion!" He followed up. Rose placed herself on the ground and lifted both arms to grab Tynamo and slammed her on the ground.

"Tynano, I know you can back up, you have to try." Elesa begged. Tynamo floated back up slowly and glared at Rose. "Charge Beam Tynamo!" She ordered. Tynamo charge a strong beam and released it towards Rose to strike her.

"Rose!" Kirby screamed.

"Now's your chance Tynamo, Tackle her again!" Elesa yelled out. Tynamo was ready to lunge herself towards Rose until Kirby eyes widen and smirked.

"Rose, use Trick Room!" Kirby ordered. Rose gave a nod and surrounded the area in a purple cube room, then disappeared.

* * *

{Trick Room?} Echo questioned.

{Rose won already.} Rammus whispered.

{What?} Echo asked.

{She won Blade, can't you see that.} Eva told him.

{Huh? She won? But Tynmo is still active?} Echo wondered. Blade just stared at Rose and sighed with a frown.

* * *

Tynamo was trying to get to Rose but she simply step to the side and watch a slow Tynamo pass by.

"I'll end this now. Rose, use Psychic!" Kirby demanded. Rose glowed light blue around herself and surrounded Tynamo, spinning her around the battle field then crashed her on the wall.

"Tynamo!"She yelled worried. Tynamo feel to the ground and gave a loud grunt before her eye turned into swirls and stopped moving.

"Tynamo is unable to battle, Ralts wins! This mean, the winner of this match is the Challenger, Kirby!" The Referee declared.

"You did it Rose!" Kirby cheered. He ran up to her and picked her up to place her on his head. _'I'm so dead.'_ Kirby thought.

* * *

"Kirby did it." Iris said.

"It was a interesting battle if I do say so myself." Cilan complemented.

"And it was amazing how he block Attract with just Vine Whip with his Bulbasaur." Ash added.

"You're next Ash." Iris told him.

"You're right! I'll give it everything I got." Ash told her.

{Not sure if everything is something you can say Ash.} Pikachu whispered.

* * *

 _ **After Ash Gym Battle... ( I just got lazy... plus, I decided that if Ash is first, then I'll write both of their gym battle, but if Kirby is first, I'll just write Kirby.**_

"Ash, that was painful to watch." Kirby told him.

"I'm sorry Kirby, I thought if I came up with a strategy, it'll be a clean sweep." Ash explained.

"How did that turn out." Iris mocked.

"Not so well." He admitted.

"Look Ash, I know that you wanted to come up with a strategy to beat her, but remember this. Your Ash, you not the type of person that comes up with a strategy to defeat a Gym Leader. You just go in there and come up with a strategy mid-battle. That's who you are, and don't forget about that." Kirby explained.

"Yea, you're right, I won't lose myself again." Ash told him, but Kirby shook his head and pointed at Pikachu.

"You should thank the one who saved you from losing that Gym Battle." He told him.

"You're right, thanks Pikachu." Ash said with gratitude and scratch the back of his ear.

{No problem buddy.} Pikachu responded.

"Congratulations, Ash and Kirby for winning the Nimbasa Gym. Here are your Bolt Badges you two." Elesa said and gave each one a lightning bolt shape badge. Both Kirby and Ash grabbed their and had smiled on their faces.

 **(Kirby's Victory Dance song play here(Or watch video I guess))**

Kirby tossed the badge in the air the started to dance all of a sudden, he did a spin jump at first then cart wheeled to the left then hop back to place while spinning on his side then landed to walk in place for a bit the walk backwards while waving his arms then did three spin to roll on his back to spin three more times to stand back up with one leg and extend his hand to catch the badge.

 **(End of Victory Dance)**

"Alright! We did it, but first. Elesa!" Kirby called out.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I would like to battle your strongest Pokemon." He requested.

"Really, hmm, sure why not, do you want to test out your Pokemon strength?" She simply said.

"Oh I'm not testing my Pokemon, I'm testing myself." he admitted.

"What? You can't battle a Pokemon, you may be a different creature, but you aren't a Pokemon." She said.

"Well, I'm technically half a Pokemon, but I can't be captured... I'm sorry, but did you just say I wasn't a Pokemon?" He asked.

"Of course, you have Pokemon, so you're considered as a Trainer." She said. Kirby sat down and looked at the sky while light shined above him.

"Thank you Arceus. Thank you common sense." He said.

"Um, so that battle?" She questioned.

"Oh yea, I'll like to battle your strongest Pokemon please." He requested again.

"Hmm, sure. I just need to get him out of my vault and well commence the battle." She said and went back inside the Gym.

"Alright, let's get this battle under way." He said and walked in. Echo watch Kirby enter the gym and smiled.

{We should watch him battle.} Echo told Eva.

{We don't have a choice Echo.} Eva argued.

"Should we go watch him?" Ash asked the group.

"It is exciting to see Kirby fight himself." Cilan uttered.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Iris said and entered the gym.

* * *

"I wonder what's Elesa actual strongest Pokemon other than Tynamo." Iris wondered.

"We're about to find out." Cilan said, watching Elesa coming back with a Pokeball.

"Come on Kirby, you got this!" Ash cheered.

"You ready Elesa?" Kirby questioned.

"Here he is." Elesa showed the Pokeball and smiled. "Are you ready?" She questioned.

"Of course!" He said.

"Okay, Pokeball, go!" She yelled and tossed the Pokeball

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: *Sigh.***_

 **Leafeon: So... it's about shippings?**

 **Pikachu564: Yea, its about shippings.**

 **Leafeon: What about them?**

 **Pikachu564: I guess I'm at a conflict for Ash's Shipping.**

 **Rick: The dude is paired with every girl he meets during his journey.**

 **Spark: It is hard when you think about it.**

 **Leafeon: What about a Poll?**

 **Pikachu564: I don't know, most people wouldn't waste their time on that.**

 **Lucky: Guess that's true.**

 **Leafeon: Maybe it will work out.**

 **Spark: How about a poll to that poll.**

 **Pikachu564: Sounds like a plan.**

 **Leafeon: Okay, time to sleep in for tonight. Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review this chapter.**

 **Pikachu564: And please answer if you want us to make the poll happen. Just go to my profile and at the very top, the poll will be there. (I mean it doesn't matter, time will take it's toll... I guess)**


	35. Shocking Challenge, Small Sound

_**Pikachu564: Let's just get this started. I'm doing two chapters this time!**_

 **Lucky: What about the Reviews?**

 **Pikachu564: Later, lets just get it started. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon/Kirby**

* * *

 **Dreams, Part 7 will be in the next chapter for a reason...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35: Shocking Challenge, Small Sound.**_

"Okay, Pokeball, the spotlight is on you!" Elesa yelled and tossed the Pokeball. It opened up and release an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below.

"That's an Eelektross!" Ash yelled.

"An Eelektross?" Kirby asked himself.

 **Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon it delivers an electric shock.**

"How come you didn't use Eelektross any gym battle Elesa?" Cilan asked.

"We'll, Eelektross doesn't battle in gym battles since she my strongest Pokemon. I only use her when I'm against a really strong trainers that already got all 8 badges." She explained.

"Just like Burgh huh?" Cilan whispered.

"Hmm... pure electric type, huh? Okay." Kirby muttered t o himself and grabbed a yellow orb then swallowed it.

 ** _Transformation_** ** _In Process!_**

 ** _Kirby jumps in the air to get slammed by blue orb on the forehead, knocking him out. He got back up then the top of his head catches on blue fire, causing him to panic. He run around for a bit before he swung his head around, making the blue fire to disappear and was replace with blue sparks._**

 ** _Transformation Complete._**

"Oh my, what a sparking transformation." Elesa complemented. "Are you ready to take him on Eelektross?" Elesa asked.

{Of course Elesa, but can I do this alone?.} She said calmly.

"Okay, just do your best and sparkle as always." Elesa told her and walked to the sidelines.

"So Eelektross wants to fight this herself?" Cilan asked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Burgh's Scolipede did the same thing in Castelia Gym." Iris explained.

"Kirby had a problem against Scolipede at first before he got a upper hand." Ash added.

{I wonder how will Kirby face against Eelektross?} Echo asked.

{I'm sure he'll figure it out.} Eva told him and sat down.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

"The battle between Elesa's Eelektross and Kirby will now begin." The Referee announced. "Let it begin!"

{Crush Claw!} Eelektross yelled and claws turn bright white and charge forward. She grabbed Kirby by the hand and tighten her hand around it.

"AHHH THE PAIN! GET IT OFF! THUNDERBOLT!" Kirby screamed. He surrounded himself in blue lightning, then surrounded Eelektross the same way. Eelektross felt the pain, causing her to loose it a bit, but toss him in the air then.

{Nice attack, but try to dodge this! Acrobatics!} She told him and turned bright white. She moved to the left then to the right to slam herself onto Kirby's body and push him away.

* * *

"Acrobatics?" Iris questioned.

"Eelektross wanted to learn more diverse moves, but the only ways was to give her those moves was to give her TMs." Elesa explained.

"I see, then Kirby can be in trouble." Cilan uttered.

* * *

 _'Ouch, luckily, it doesn't affect me much, but this challenge is harder than I thought. The only thing I know is electric attacks.'_ Kirby thought.

{If your not making the next move, then I will! Wild Charge!} She yelled and covered herself in strong electric attack.

"I'm not going down easily, Volt Tackle!" Kirby countered and surrounded himself in blue lightning. Both charge towards each other then collided against each other. Kirby pushed against Eelektross, but she lifted her claws and placed them on his head.

{Dragon Claw!} She yelled and scratch Kirby's head to nullify his attack and overpower him with Wild Charge.

"Ow." Kirby whispered and got back up. Suddenly, Eelektross grabbed Kirby and brought him close.

{Hyper Beam!} She screeched out and fired a strong beam against Kirby's face to push him back and crash him onto a wall. Kirby gave a small cough before falling off the wall and landing on his face.

"This is gonna be tough to beat." He whispered, trying to get up.

* * *

{My Arceus! This Eelektross is really strong.} Echo told Eva.

{Kirby needs to act fast if he wants to beat her.} Eva spoke out.

{Kirby's got this... maybe.} Pikachu tried to reason.

* * *

"I'm not giving up! Thunder Punch!" He yelled and ran over Eelektross. His stubby arm covered himself with electric blue thunder and he gave a left punch onto Eelektross face. She turned her face to face him and grabbed him with her claws again.

{Crush Claw!} She yelled and crushed Kirby's arm, but he was smiling with a hurt face.

"Thunder!" He yelled and shocked Eelektross away from him and released her grip from him. "Now I'll have to focus, Zap Cannon!" Kirby screamed and charge a large blue electric charge then surrounded it in yellow sparks to launch it towards the Eel and struck it in the center. Eelektross used Crush Claw to grab Zap Cannon and Kirby smirked. "Thunder Punch!" He yelled and ran up to the Eel Pokemon to punch the electric ball for more power and pushing the Eel back. The ball exploded and had a large cloud of electric smoke faded and revealed Eelektross still standing but was shaking a bit with a glare.

* * *

"This is an intense fight." Ash whispered.

"This is a electrifying match! So sparkling, so thrilling, so exciting!" Elesa cheered.

"Both Kirby and Eelektross are putting up a great fight, but who's gonna win?" Cilan questioned.

"Come on Kirby! You got this!" Iris cheered.

* * *

"This is too even!" Kirby complained.

{You're right, let me end it then!} She said and jumped towards him. {Crush Claw!} She yelled and grabbed his head with her claw then tossed him in the air to charge a large beam. {Hyper Beam!} She yelled and fired the large beam towards Kirby. Kirby spun his body around and closed his left eye and charged a large blue electric ball again and surrounded it with yellow electricity,

"Zap Cannon!" He yelled and fired the large blue electric ball and it hit the Hyper Beam. "Thunder!" He yelled next. His body charge a blue electric power and fired it towards the Zap Cannon. The Zap Cannon enhanced and it broke through the Hyper Beam and struck the Eel with a large explosion. The field was covered in electric smoke and Kirby covered himself in electric blue energy. "Volt Tackle!" He screamed and fell towards the spot where Eelektross was and slammed himself against her and spread the smoke around towards every. The spot disappeared and it revealed Kirby standing beside a fainted Eelektross.

"Eelektross is unable to battle, Kirby wins!" The ref announced.

"I did it! Yeah!' Kirby cheered. His ability dispersed and he sat down with a smile. "That was a difficult fight." He whispered, then stood back up.

{It was nice fighting against you Kirby.} Eelektross said with a smile.

"Same, you were one tough opponent." He commented. Eelektross waved at Kirby before she was returned back inside her Pokeball and Elesa walked up to Kirby.

"You fought nicely against Eelektross, Kirby. Not many people win against her due to her sparkling move set. In most occasions, Eelektross defeats her enemies with the comboo she did against you in the beginning." She explained.

"I could tell, that Crush Claw almost killed me." He responded. Echo ran up to Kirby with Eva behind him and both just stared at him with concern. "What's wrong you two?" He asked.

{We still need to heal the group.} Echo explained. Kirby was cold with fear when he realized what they were concern about.

"I'll talk to him tonight." He said.

"Nice job Kirby." Ash told him.

"That was a fight that showed the amount of Power you had." Cilan added.

"Yea, you're really strong to face off against Eelektross like that." Iris commented.

 _"I'm not strong enough yet'_ Kirby thought. He looked over to Iris and smiled. "Yea, took all my strength to defeat her." He said and faced towards the exit. "Guess it's time to leave to the Pokemon Center." He said and started to walked towards the Exit with the others.

"Kirby." Elesa yelled for him. Kirby turned around to face the gym leader and tilted his head. "Your battle was sparkling today, and just so know, no matter how strong an opponent may be, you can always find a way to defeat him." She advise. Kirby gave her a smile before running out with his badge in his hand, Echo and Eva on him, and Ash, Iris, and Cilan running after him.

* * *

 _ **After Healing the Pokemon at The Pokemon Center. Night Time. In Kirby's Room...**_

Kirby, who had a small smile and his were closed with a tear in his eye, was being held by Blade's vine, who was glaring at him with a eerie smile.

{You got a lot of explaining to do Kirby!} Blade told him.

"I knew this was coming." He whispered to himself.

{WHAT, I DIDN'T QUITE HEAR THAT!} He yelled while tightening his vine.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know who to choose!" He explained.

{KIRBY!} He exclaimed.

"Good bye everyone." He said and the tear fell off his eyes.

{Blade, let him go.} Eva commanded. Blade just glared at her before sighing then releasing him. Kirby fell on the ground face flat then stood back up.

"Look, I didn't decide who got to be my third Pokemon, it was them." He explained. Blade looked over to the other and growled.

{Why didn't you tell me that Rose was gonna fight!} Blade yelled at them.

{We didn't choose her, she choose herself.} Zoey explained.

{What?} Blade was confuse now. He looked over to Rose and tilted his head. {Why would you suggest such a dangerous thing?} He asked.

{I wanted to get strong Blade. I don't want you protecting me every second.} She responded.

{Why isn't she allowed to fight in battles anyways Blade?} Echo questioned. Blade looked over to Echo and grabbed him with his vines, lifting him up. Everyone got in battle position and Rose was about to run towards him but Kirby got in between them and grabbed Rose.

{Do you know how hard it is to keep track of the ones you love Echo?! Do you know how painful it was for me to leave both you and Chepi behind?! For the first time in my life, I felt lonely! You guys were there for me all the time, but I didn't had you or Chepi any more. I was lost. The moment I escape that stupid trainer was me being desperate to see you guys again, but I ran into Rose and saved her! I didn't wanted to see her get hurt again. I made myself a promise to protect her no matter what, and at that time, I found you, but you were with him! You had Kirby as a Trainer to make you happy, to make you stronger. I thought I lost my friend, but you came to me and gave me an offer I didn't want to accept ever again. Kirby defeated me and I joined him due to my defeat, but it was a chance to get stronger, and to hopefully keep Rose safe during that time. I didn't think she would fight in a gym battle. Ivy I can accept, she's just a stubborn child, but these are Pokemon that are trained to test our strength. I didn't want Rose to fight in it.} He told him He put Echo down and stared at Rose. {I just wanted to protect her, and the moment I saw Tynamo hit her, I felt defeated. That I couldn't do anything anymore. That I was useless.} He explained.

{Blade, we have to get strong at some point, everybody does, including Rose.} Echo argued.

{Why do you know this!} Blade asked him.

{Because I lost you and Chepi, leaving me alone in the orphanage. Leaving me lost in that stupid place. It may have brought me friends, but it separated them from me at the same time. I didn't know what to do, but I ran away from that place instead of getting adopted.} Echo explained.

{You mean...}

{Kirby didn't capture me by force, I ran away and by the time I stop running, I met Kirby and Eva, both who cured my broken state. At that moment, I became his Pokemon} He reasoned.

{But...}

"Blade, every Pokemon need to get strong, you shouldn't let Rose depend on you every time your about to get in a fight. Besides, she already proved how strong she is." Kirby reasoned. "So please Blade, forgive her." HE pleaded. Blade glare softened and walked up to Rose with a frown.

{I'm sorry Rose... I just got a bit overprotective.} Blade apologized.

{Its okay Blade, I wanted to prove how strong I got.} Rose told him. She gave him a hug where Blade just closed his eyes and accepted it. Kirby smirked at the conclusion they reached and got on his bed.

"Alright guys, time to go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." Kirby explained. Everyone nodded and got on the bed. Rammus and Zoey stayed close to each other, Blade and Rose were on the bed next to Kirby. Eva and Echo were on the other side, while Kirby was looking at the ceiling with a smile.

 _'Glad that's over._ ' He thought before yawning and going to sleep.

* * *

 _ **2:33 AM...**_

Echo had a small smile with Eva on his shoulder and was relaxing by sitting up on the bed. Blade was snoring lightly with Rose on top of his head with a smile. The small smoother bell both Echo and Blade had on each other gave a small chime at the same time and a small voice was heard.

 _Pikachu... Blade..._

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Everyone gonna be here next chapter but next chapter will be posted later, but for now Follow, Favorite, and Review please._**


	36. Escape To Search Her

**_Rick: Care to explain the rush to lock us up in a closet?_**

 ** _Spark: YEA! AND WHY WAS LUCKY OUTSIDE WITH YOU ONLY?_**

 **Leafeon: She used Teleport Spark.**

 _ **Spark:... Oh yea.**_

 **Leafeon: Anyways... explain.**

 _ **Pikachu564: I was in a rush since... you know... it was a quick chapter... (Also so I could hide from that guys guards...)**_

 _ **Rick: Right... Reviews Lucky?**_

 **Lucky: Okay...**

 **Johnathen: I think you should ask your reviewers also deadpool will be visiting you by the time you update this story and he will be bringing the joker and bill cypher also I ship ash x dawn and kirby x tiff keep up the good work but a poll for those with an acount sounds like a good idea and the reviews should be for those who don't have an acount ttfn**

 _ **Pikachu564: Now you know the reason why I hide you guys last chapter and ran away fast. He was somewhere out there. Also, thanks for the Ash ship but I have bad news for you pal :/ which is gonna be answered in the other one.**_

 **pddf999:** **can the people of dreamland come to ex:tiff and tuff**

 _ **Pikachu564: Sadly no, if your referring to the people of Cappy Town citizens, or Tiff's Family, they can't come. Reason being that they aren't suited to be in a Pokemon World... and its a small town, they already have a life in Dreamland. What's the point in moving to a different place. But one thing for sure, a Dreamland Character will join as a new rival for Kirby in Kalos and another in Alola.**_

 _ **Spark: It's been nice knowing you Johnathen...**_

 **pddf999:** **is kirby going to go hypernova**

 _ **Pikachu564: No, reason being that the Miracle Fruit doesn't grow in the Pokemon World.**_

 **Guest:** **Like the chapter but I don't think Kirby can't handle anymore abuse from his Pokémon especially Eva, blade and Ivy. Do you think you could make a chapter where kirby put his foot down and tell's them he had enough of this? I want to see the look on their face when they see Kirby being mad at them and know that they went too far this time.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Kirby has limits to where people are gonna boss him around. Don't worry, he will set his foot down at some point.**_

 **pddf999: what pokemon are u guys if u r except leafeon and pikachu654 (I mean it is obvious)**

 ** _Rick: Well, if you want to know I'm a Turtwig._**

 ** _Spark: I'm a Pikachu._**

 **Lucky: I'm a Ralts.**

 **Leafeon: And I'm a Leafeon.**

 ** _Pikachu564: He already knows._**

 **Leafeon: Oh yea.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Next._**

 **pddf999: can u make a back story when kirby got to the pokemon world?**

 ** _Pikachu564: Of course, we were gonna add his back story after he complete the 5th Gym._**

 **Lucky: That's all.**

 ** _Spark: Lets start the chapter then._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon. And Shout-Out to Pddf999 for all the questions he asked. Let us begin._**

{Pokemon Language}

"Human Language"

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _"_ Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 36: Escape To Search Her..._**

 ** _Dreams, Part 7_**

 **[Where am I? Why is everything dark?] Echo thought.** **{Hello? Anyone there?} Echo called out.**

 **{Echo? Echo is that you?} Someone responded. Echo looked towards the voice and found Blade looking around.**

 **{Blade, behind you!} He yelled. Blade turned around and gave a sigh of relief then ran towards him.**

 **{Echp, am I glad to see you, what's going on?} He asked.**

 **{I don't know... where are the others?} The Pikachu questioned.**

 **{They aren't here. I looked everywhere but all I saw was darkness.} The Bulbasaur answered.**

 **{That's so weird.} Echo whispered and looked around the place.**

 **{It's no use Echo, but at least we have each oth-}**

 ** _Pikachu... Blade..._**

 **Both Echo's and Blade's eyes widen and both started to look around.**

 **{Blade... was that-}**

 **{It has to be her Echo. CHEPI! WHERE ARE YOU!} He interrupted Echo. They ran around together and looked around the place when they heard a soft bell chime in front of them. Both of them looked ahead and saw a Eevee with a Soothe Bell around her neck, looking around the dark place.**

 **{Chepi!} Both called out and ran towards her. The Eevee turn around and a large smile grew on her.**

 **{Pikachu! Blade!} She yelled back and gave bot a big hug while she started to cry. {I thought I would never find you guys.} She told them. Tears started to fall off her eyes.** **{What happen to you guys?} She asked.**

 **{I was "adopted" by a Trainer and was force to became his Pokemon, but I ran away from him and became a Pokemon to another Pokemon Trainer, who is Echo's Pokemon Trainer, that I've accepted.} Blade explained.**

 **{That explains why you disappeared all of a sudden, but why did you call Pikachu 'Echo'?} She asked.**

 **{After you and Blade left me, I went to a broken state where I thought the world was against me. I ran away from the orphanage and ran into a Trainer that took me in for awhile and help me overcome my broken state. After awhile, I became his Pokemon and he named me Echo.} He justified.**

 **{Echo... I like the name.} She told him.**

 **{But what happen to you Chepi?} Blade questioned this time.**

 **{I was adopted by a Trainer too but she released me because her family didn't accept her keeping me, so she released me to the wild and now I'm looking for you guys.} She answered.**

 **{When I think about it... right now, we shouldn't be talking friendly, right now, we should figure out something, Chepi, where are you now?} Blade asked.**

 **{Oh yea... this is a Dream...} Echo sadly muttered.**

 **{Right now, I'm between Nimbasa City and Driftveil City.} She said.**

 **{She near us! We have to wake up and meet up with each other.} Blade requested.**

 **{But how do we wake up?} Echo asked.**

 **{Easy, just don't move or scream when you wake up Echo.} He answered before he release a vine and slapped both Chepi and Echo at the same time on their cheeks. They disappear from the dream and Blade slapped himself back to reality.**

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)**_

 _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)**_

 _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)**_

 _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)**_

 _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)**_

 _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)**_

 _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)**_

 _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)**_

 _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)**_

 _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)**_

 _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)**_

 _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)**_

 _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)**_

 _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)**_

 _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)**_

 _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)**_

 _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)**_

 _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}**_

 _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)**_

 _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)**_

 _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)**_

 _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)**_

 _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)**_

 _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)**_

 _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)**_

 _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)**_

 _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)**_

 _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)**_

 _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)**_

 _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)**_

 _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)**_

 _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)**_

 _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]**_

 _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]**_

 _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)**_

 _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)**_

 _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)**_

 _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)**_

 _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)**_

 _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)**_

 _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)**_

 _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)**_

 _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)**_

 _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)**_

 _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)**_

 _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)**_

 _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 _ **In Kirby's Room... 2:36 AM**_

Echo woke up slowly with his paw on his left cheek. He looked over to Eva, who was leaning on his shoulder still, then over to Blade. He was awake and was placing Rose on the bed slowly as possible with his vines. When he did, Rose gave a small whimper before Blade pet her and she formed a small smile and stopped whimpering. He looking over to Echo and nodded at him. Echo mimicked him and decided to place Eva slowly on a pillow and let her fall on it. She gave a simple yawn and turn her body around. Both Echo and Blade got off the bed and got next to each other.

{Shouldn't we tell them?} Echo asked.

{No, we're doing this on our own Echo, we are going to look for Chepi ourselves.} Blade told him

{But Kirby promised to help us.} He whispered.

{Yea he did, but we can't pass this chance to find her, she's a wild Pokemon Echo, it could be possible that someone might catch her before we get to her. We have to go now and now is the time to rescue her.} He reasoned. Echo had a was frown, but then he looked over to the window. His frown turned to a face of determination and nodded.

{Okay, let's go see Chepi.} He said and Blade nodded. He used his vine to open the window and lifted himself up the window. Then he grabbed Echo with his vine and brought him up the window then outside of it on the grass. Then he slammed his vines on the ground and jumped down to land on all four and looked at Echo.

{Let's go.} He said and started to run with Echo next to him down the road.

 _[We're coming Chepi.]_ Echo thought and looked back at the Pokemon Center with a frown. _[We'll be back guys.]_ He thought and turned to looked at Blade who turned around the corner and he followed.

* * *

 ** _Pokemon Center... 9:00 AM_**

Kirby woke up slowly and gave aloud yawn, waking up Zoey and Rammus from their sleep and looked over to Kirby.

{Do you have to yawn so loud?} Rammus questioned with anger.

"Sorry Rammus, but that was a good night sleep." He responded.

{Some of us want to sleep more.} Zoey added and got comfortable on top of Rammus.

{And can you please get off of me Zoey.} Rammus asked nicely.

{Aw, but I'm so comfortable on you.} She said and Rammus grunted. He looked over to Eva on a Pillow and his eye brow rose. He looked around the room and saw Rose on the bed too but something was missing.

{Where's Echo and Blade?} He asked. Kirby face turn confuse and he pointed towards Eva.

"What do you mean? You should know that Echo should be with... Eva?" Kirby wondered as he looked at Eva on a pillow. He got up and walked to Eva and shook her awake. "Eva! Eva, wake up!" He yelled. Eva slowly woke up and looked at Kirby with drowsy eyes and yawn. She got out a vine and was about to slap him, but Kirby grabbed it and and looked at Eva serious. She retracted her vine and looked at Kirby confuse.

{What is it Kirby?} She asked.

"Where's Echo?" He answered with another question. Eva looked behind her but didn't find the Pikachu lying down. She looked around the room, her eyes widening slowly by the second she didn't found. Kirby let her go and she continue to look around and she shook her head.

{I don't know where he is.} She said sadly. She looked over to Rose, who was sitting up with a frown.

{Where's Blade?} She asked. Everybody got off the bed and looked around the room one last time until Rammus's eyes landed on a open window.

{I think I know what might have happen.} He told them. Everyone looked over to him then at the window to widen their eyes. Kirby walked towards the window with horrified eyes and a frown. Eva looked at Rose, who was shaking a bit, then at Zoey and Rammus, who were just staring at the window confuse.

"Did Echo and Blade... ran away?" Kirby questioned.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Yep, both Echo and Blade ran away to find Chepi without telling the others.**_

 _ **Spark: Its a smart thing!**_

 _ **Rick: Idiot, its the dumbest thing you could do.**_

 **Lucky: They could have at least left a note for them.**

 **Leafeon: Do we even know how to write?**

 ** _Pikachu564: I write with a computer to do this story, with a pencil... no idea._**

 **Leafeon: Oh well, what will Kirby do to find Echo and Blade.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Stick around to find out!_**

 ** _Spark: It's a bit short don't you think?_**

 ** _Rick: I'm sure he's got a plan._**

 **Leafeon: I'm sure he doesn't.**

 _ **Rick: Do you think he'll change the opening?**_

 _ **Spark: I think he will.**_

 **Lucky: Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


	37. Where Are You?

**_Pikachu564: We're so close to 10,000 views!_**

 ** _Spark: We're gonna have a celebrations!_**

 ** _Rick: We should probably get to the reviews._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Right! Lucky!_**

 **Lucky: Okay.**

 **Johnathen:** **Me: deadpool**

 **Deadpool: yeah**

 **Me: here is a special tracking device to find pikachu and them oh by the way leafeon is in charge**

 **Deadpool: OK time to track a pikachu Me: hey pikachu your not getting rid of me besides can kirby have a long distended relation ship with tiff mabey visit after each adventure by the way this story is good you should keep it up and can you add emile or chuggaaconroy in the next tournament mabey have him fight kirby ttfn**

 **Lucky: Should we be worried.**

 _ **Pikachu564: No! For one, this isn't a roleplaying forums, second, even if it was, he needs to be more specific when he says "Pikachu" because he could be aiming for me, Spark, or any other Pikachu in this world. Also, just so you know, I don't support Tiff x Kirby... sorry, and I don't know Emile/Chuggaaconroy. Next one please**_

 **Pddf999:** **thanks for the shout-out. I'm just really curious about this story. also have u heard about the shipping between kirby and Jigglypuff**

 ** _Pikachu564: I have heard of it, but I believe its only on the Smash Bros Universe. I do support that, but only in that Universe, not in this story though._**

 **Pddf999:** **after the story is complete can there be ask the character so we can get so opinion on what they think.**

 ** _Pikachu564: I don't actually know what is that, but I'll do it if you explain what it is..._**

 **SonicAsura: This isn't a bad chapter but needs more story and you have to try and compact the song intro but otherwise the whole story has been good. Um, this maybe a little weird but can you help me out with a poll I'm doing? I really need someone to break the tie for it. Can you do me a favor and go to my page and break the tie?**

 ** _Pikachu564: I didn't do much story last chapter since its a run away, but I'm gonna add all the detail on what Kirby doing to find these two Pokemon and what will Blade and Echo encounter in their search. Also, I already broke the tie, so yea._**

 ** _Spark: That's all, let's get this started!_**

 ** _Rick: Disclaimer: Pikachu564 doesn't own Kirby or Pokemon._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 37: - Where are you?_**

 **Narrator: Echo and Blade are walking into a forest after they left Nimbasa City to search for their lost friend Chepi, a Eevee, and save her from any future danger.**

{Sunrise, huh?} Blade whispered and looked over to Echo, who was looking towards Nimbasa city with a frown. Blade gave a sigh sigh and got out a vine. He placed it on top of his head and started to rub it. {Don't worry Echo, like I said, we'll be back once we get Chepi. Now come on, we have to keep going.} He told him. Echo looked at him with a frown then started to walk to next to him. Blade placed his vine back inside his bulb and continue to walk to Echo. {Check in each bush, and if we disturb someone, give them a berry to apologize for being rude to them.} He informed and passed 15 berries to him. He walked next to a bush and entered inside it. Echo looked to his left and saw a bush moving violently and walked up to it.

{Excuse me.} He spoke up. The rustling stop and a simian Pokémon that is primarily red came out of it. Its ears are broad with orange insides, and it has oval eyes and a small black nose. It has a swirled, flame-like tuft on its head with a smaller tuft on either side of it. It has white shoulder ruffs, and a cream-colored face, chest, fingers and toes. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its fluffy, swirled tail resembles a flame. It stood up and glared over to Echo then leaned towards him.

{Hey, what's a kid doing here in my turf.} The red Pokemon Asked. asked violently.

{I'm sorry mister, but what do you mean by turf?} Echo questioned and simply tilted his head..

{I haven't seen a Pokemon like you anywhere in this forest before. I guess I should explain what I mean by turf then.} He told him. {Listen well, where you are right now is the Simi Forest, and the reason they call it that is because the forest is split up to three different territory, each protected by a different Simi. Simisage, or Sage, takes care of the east of the forest, Simipour, or Pour, takes care of the lake deeper in the forest along with the South side of the forest, and Simisear, who is me, Sear, takes care of the west side of the forest.} He explained. {But who might you be?} Sear asked.

{I'm Echo.} He introduce himself and looked at Sear with hopeful eyes. {So you guys overlook the forest?} Echo asked.

{Yes we do, and we do our best to keep the forest at balance.} He answered.

{Then can you help me search for a female brown fox with a Soothe Bell around her neck?} He asked.

{A female brown fox with a Soother Bell around her neck, huh? Maybe we can ask some of the Pokemon in this area and see if someone saw her.} He suggested.

{Anything to find Chepi.} He said. Sear waved his hand to come with him and Echo started to walk next to him. They pass by a couple of bushes when Sear looked over to Echo and saw a bell on his tail. He thought about it for a second then a smirk formed.

{So, is this fox your girlfriend?} He asked.

{Well, she is a girl, and she is my friend. Why you asked.} He told him. Sear shook his head and try to avoid eye contact with Echo and had a awkward smile.

 _[I feel sorry for her already.]_ Sear thought. He looked back at Echo and smiled. {I asked that since you have a Soothe Bell around you tail. And since the fox you told me has a bell in her neck too, i thought you had a relationship.} He explained.

{Oh, I gave her the bell when we were together in a orphanage.} Echo told him.

{A orphanage? That a odd thing for a Pokemon to be in.} Sear commented.

{I guess, but I gave a similar bell to another friend of ours and this is a symbol of our friendship.} He continued to tell him. Simisear eyes narrowed and had a frown on his face.

 _[A symbol of friendship huh?]_ He thought and looked at him with envy eyes. {I guess you must have great friend if they stay with that connection for a long time.} He told him.

{Yea.} He confirmed. He looked around his surroundings and tilted his head. {Where are we anyways?} Echo asked.

{We're right next to the community I protect during this hour. There are other communities near and I'll rush over to them if they are in danger, but for now, I'm helping you find your friend.} Sear answered. Echo gave him a smile and both of them went behind a bush and found multiple Pokemon cooperating and talking to each other near bushes and stumps. {Let's get started.} He said and both walked up to two Patrat and started to ask questions.

* * *

 _ **With Blade...**_

 _[I hope Echo doesn't get himself hurt, but this will be faster.]_ Blade thought and continue to walk. He looked up at a tree and saw a simian Pokémon that is primarily green. It has a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a pompadour. The leaves of this crest are bitter. Its ears are broad with light green insides, and it has oval eyes and a black nose. It has furry, white eyebrows and shoulder tufts, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its thorny tail is long and tipped with leaves. {Hey!} He yelled out. The Pokemon looked down with a irritated face and sighed. He jumped down and looked at Blade with a annoyed look.

{What do you want, I'm trying to sleep.} He said.

{I wanted to ask you a few questions.} He uttered to him.

{Not so fast. You ain't from here, so I'll like to know your name.} The Grass Monkey told him.

{I'm Blade.} He responded.

{Nice to meet you. I'm Sage, I protect Semi Forest with Sear and Pour.} He introduce himself.

{Okay, then have you seen a Eevee around here?} He told him.

{Look little chum, I know your from another region and all, but can you describe a Eevee since we don't see them as much over here in the Unova Region.} He told him.

{Oh, she's a brown fox with a Soothe Bell around her neck.} He answered.

{Nope, haven't seen a Pokemon like that around here. No go away, I need to catch up on my sleep,} He said and climbed back up the tree and laid down. Blade just growled before using Vine Whip to knock him off the branch and landed on his back. It jump back up and glared at Blade. {You got a lot of nerve for doing that you punk.} He said.

{Not my fault you didn't listen to me, I said I had a few questions.} Blade argued. Sage growled then stood with with a glare and crossed his arms.

{What do you want?} He questioned.

{Can you help me look for her, because if you protect the forest, then you must know the area.} Blade requested.

{Seems like a lot of trouble, but since you need help, might as well help you find this lost friend.} He said and started to walk away. {Follow me and keep moving, because I'll leave you behind.} Sage told him. Blade gave a nod and started to follow him with no struggle. They passed through multiple bushes until they reach a area with a giant high tree and multiple Pokemon swinging around and having fun. {This is call the Central Tree since most Pokemon in this are live inside it. We can ask if they seen this brown fox your looking for.} Sage told him and started to climb the tree. He looked down and saw Blade looking at each branch carefully and Sage smirked. {This will give me time to sleep.} He said and laid down before he heard a grunt and looked down. He saw Blade using Vine Whip to swing himself towards branches and somersaulting up a large branch above Sage and looked down on him.

{Stop trying to relax and come help me, I doubt they will answer a stranger's question.} Blade told him then used his vines again to climb up one last branch. Sage followed him up the tree and walked next to him to talked to a Minccino if she has seen a Chepi anywhere.

* * *

 ** _With Echo..._**

{I mean, I can't promise you anything Sear, but I think the brown fox is in Pour's Territory.} A Shelmet told him before walking away and leaving a stunned fire type and a excited.

{This isn't good.} Sear whispered and looked at the rest of the Pokemon left to question. _[Some are telling us that they haven't seen this fox before, but some are telling us that she might be in Pour's territory. This isn't good.]_ He thought and looked at Echo, who was going up to a Dwebble who was checking his shell, and followed him.

{Excuse me Dwebble, have you seen a Eevee, or a brown female fox with a Soothe Bell around her neck around the area?} Echo question. The Dwebble looked up at him then got in front of his shell to lift it up with his tail and looked at him.

{Yes, I have actually.} Dwebble responded. Echo face form a large smile and faced Sear.

{Sear, this Dwebble might know where Chepi is.} He said to Sear and the monkey walked up to him. He looked at Dwebble for awhile then kneeled down to give him a Sitrus Berry while the Dwebble thanked him and started to eat the berry.

{Can you tell us where saw her.} Sear requested and the Dwebble looked up at him with Sitrus crumbs on his face.

{I'm sorry boss, the Eevee he speaks of is in Pour's territory actually.} He informed then continue to eat the berry. Sear smacked his lips with frustration then got up.

{I see. Thank you for your time Dwebble.} Sear said and walked away with a frustrated look. Echo looked at him confuse then at Dwebble with a smile.

{Thank You.} He said then chased after Sear.

{What a weird Pokemon.} Dwebble muttered before grabbing the berry then walked away. Echo ran next to Sear and looked at him confuse.

{What's wrong? Aren't you excited to met Pour?} He asked. Sear looked at him menacingly. Echo stopped walking and looked at him horrified but saw Sear soften his look and slap his face. He started to walk again then gave a loud sigh.

{You don't know what happen in this forest years ago, so I'll give you the details.} Sear uttered. {Pour, Sage, and I were best friends. We played a lot in our pre-evolution times and had ton of fun. We would goof off and play all the time. One day, three trainers came and gave each of us a stone and we evolved into the Simis today. We protected this forest all together as one after we evolved and kept the peace of each Pokemon in this forest and actually defeated multiple poachers, trying to steal the Pokemon. Officers would come to the site and we would hand over the poachers in their own cage. We were an unstoppable team and they named this forest the Simi Forest due to our incredible defense. Until one day, a Pokemon came to our forest and challenge all three of us to a battle. With ease, he defeated us without breaking a sweat and took the north side of the Simi Forest to himself. After that battle, we lost trust in each other and decided to split up. We haven't seen each other in a long time Echo, and I think we want it to stay that way.} Sear explained. He stopped right behind a bush and Echo looked at him confuse. {This is as far as I can go Echo, you're on your own. If you head straight from here, you'll find Pour protecting the lake. I hope you find Chepi, Echo.} Sear told him and walked away with away without another word. Echo just stared at Sear concern before turning around and running at the direction Sear pointed at. Echo looked back on last time and didn't see Sear anymore.

{Maybe I can reunite them at some point.} Echo muttered to himself then continue to run straight.

* * *

 _ **With Blade...**_

{Haven't seen a fox around here, sorry.} A Pidove told Blade them flew away. Blade grunted then heard a loud laugh. He looked behind him and saw Sage shaking his head.

{It's hopeless Blade, you're never gonna find your friend.} Sage told him.

{What makes you think that?} He asked aggressively.

{With experience, when a friend you trusted for so long leaves you, you'll never find it in your heart to see them again. In other words, your friend is scared to see you.} Sage explained.

{She didn't leave me, she was taken by force.} Blade argued. Sage simply laughed then glared at Blade.

{That doesn't make it any better. Maybe she changed during her adventure. Maybe she's not the person you knew. Worse case scenario, she doesn't remember who you are or she isn't even here to begin with.} Sage countered. Blade walked up to Sage then got out a vine in front of his face.

{Listen here Sage! You don't have a right talk about Chepi that way! If you know what good for you, then shut up, and tell me another person who can help me find her.} Blade threaten. Sage slapped the vine away and sneered at him.

{Alright, but only to get rid of you and to get some sleep.} Sage said and jumped down the tree. Blade swing himself down then made it to the ground and found Sage looking north.

{What's wrong with you?} Blade questioned. Sage eyes shifted towards Blade then back north.

{It's nothing of your concern, but if you head west then south, you'll find Pour's Territory. Hopefully one Pokemon from there will help you.} Sage said then climbed back up a tree.

{Thanks.} Blade told him and started to walk west.

{Wait.} Sage called out. The plant dinosaur looked at him confuse and sighed.

{What is it?} He questioned. Sage scratch the back of his head and closed his eyes while gritting his teeth.

{Look, I'm sorry Blade about what I said. I went too far.} Sage told him.

{It's alright Sage, but I might as well go now.} Blade replied then ran west. Sage watched him run away then grunted.

{Me and my big mouth.} Sage laughed at himself then climbed up the tree. Blade kept running down west then saw Echo up ahead and smiled.

{Echo!} He called out and the Pikachu saw Blade, He ran up to him and the two met up together.

{Where are you going Blade?} Echo questioned.

{I'm heading towards Pour's territories right now, but I haven't gotten any leads o where Chepi is.} Blade responded. {What about you?}

{I got a lead that she might be in Pour's territory after all.} Echo told him and Blade eyes widen.

{Really! Then let's go!} Blade insisted. Echo nodded and both started to run south next to each other with a smile on their face.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)  
**_ _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)  
**_ _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)  
**_ _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)  
**_ _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)  
**_ _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)  
**_ _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)  
**_ _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)  
**_ _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)  
**_ _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)  
**_ _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)  
**_ _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)  
**_ _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)  
**_ _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)  
**_ _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)  
**_ _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)  
**_ _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}  
**_ _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)  
**_ _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)  
**_ _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)  
**_ _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)  
**_ _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)  
**_ _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)  
**_ _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)  
**_ _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)  
**_ _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)  
**_ _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)  
**_ _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)  
**_ _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)  
**_ _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)  
**_ _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)  
**_ _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)  
**_ _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 _ **With Kirby... (During the Time Echo and Blade were in search of clues.)**_

 **Kirby was running out of his room with Eva and Rose on top of him looking worried. He ran towards the lobby and found Ash and the group sitting on a couch, waiting for him to come out of his room.**

"There you are Kirby, what were you doing?" Ash questioned. Kirby ran to the group and stopped in front of the group.

"We have a problem!" He yelled at them and they flinch at the sudden shout.

"Kirby what's wrong?" Iris asked.

"And where is Echo, Kirby?" Ash questioned.

"He ran away with Blade!" He responded. The group stood up and looked at Kirby confuse.

"What do you mean he ran away?" Iris asked.

"What kind of dumb question is that? It means that they ran away genius!" Kirby complained. Iris raised her hands in defense and sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I just didn't think Echo and Blade would run away from you." Iris said.

"Me too, I thought you, Echo, and Blade had a connection." Ash commented.

"We did, but I don't know why he would run away." Kirby replied. Cilan placed his hand on his chin and thought about it.

"What else could Echo and Blade be after then?" Cilan wondered. Kirby was looking worried with Rose and Eva on his head. Ash and Iris were looking outside and Cilan continue to think.

 _[What could have made Echo run with Blade all of a sudden.]_ Eva thought.

"Right now, I guess thinking why they ran away is useless. Right now, we should search for them, Kirby." Ash insisted. Kirby looked at him and gave a nod while getting out a device.

"Transfer Zoey and Rammus for Sky and Helios." Kirby told the device. Inside Kirby's hat, two Pokeballs shined bright blue before turning back into their regular state, while the device reveal a Zorua and Herdier passing by a Tranquill and Larvesta. Kirby ran outside the Pokemon Center and got out both Pokeballs out of his hat. "Sky, Helios, I need your help!" He yelled out and tossed both of them. They opened and shot out two white flashes. They died out to reveal the sun Pokemon and a shiny green bird out of the Pokeballs and faced Kirby with confusion.

{What's wrong?} Sky asked.

{Any danger?} Helios followed up.

"No, there isn't any danger, but we do have a problem. Both Echo and Blade are missing. I need you guys to be my eyes in the sky and see if they are in the city still. If not, met up with me and it might be a clue that they head towards the next town." Kirby informed. Both Pokemon nodded and Helios got on Sky's back as they took off to search.

"Tranquill, help Kirby find Echo and Blade!" Ash called out and tossed his Pokeball. It open to reveal the grey bird come out and flew above in the sky to search for them. "We'll help you find them Kirby." He told him.

"We'll find them." Iris added.

"And we won't rest until then." Cilan uttered. Kirby had a large smile and bowed to them.

"Thank you guys so much!" Kirby said with gratitude. "Now come on, we gotta search on foot too. If we don't find them, then met up near the exit of Nimbasa City in the west side." Kirby recommended. All of them gave one last nod and ran in different directions.

* * *

 _ **Sky/Helios/Tranquill...**_

{So, what do you think happen to those two?} Tranquill asked both Pokemon.

{I don't know Echo that much, but I did learn about his past.} Sky informed. {If I remember correctly, he had two childhood friends, one was Blade while the other was Chepi. Those were Echo's best friends but they were adopted. He reunited with Blade as of now, but Chepi location is still unknown to us.} He explained.

{Do you think they went to search for her by themselves?} She questioned.

{Unlikely, because they would have told Kirby that they were going to search for her alone.} He answered.

{Then why else would they be gone.} She argued.

{Maybe she's close.} Helios countered. Tranquill looked at Helios surprised and then flew close.

{What do you mean, she's close?} She questioned.

{I think Helios means the she's close by. Maybe they ran away because they thought she was close around the area and they ran away to search for her by themselves. They thought it would be a quick mission and they would find her that fast.} Sky explained. {Is that what you mean Helios?} Sky questioned.

{Yes. Easy mission.} Helios agreed.

{Then we should continue searching for them.} Tranquill told them. Sky nodded at her then flew away and continue the search for Echo and Blade.

* * *

 _ **After a hour of searching [Near the exit of East Nimbasa City] (The time Echo and Blade were heading towards South side of Simi Forest)**_

"Any luck?" Kirby asked the group.

"No, we asked citizen in the town if they seen one, but they said no." Ash answered.

"This isn't good." Kirby muttered. He bit his finger but heard a loud bird and looked up to see the Sky, Tranquill, and Helios heading their way. Eva got off of Kirby with Rose and watch Sky land on him. "Any luck guys?" He asked.

{Sadly no, but Helios came up with a theory.} Sky informed.

{Outside of Nimbasa City. In search of Chepi.} He said.

"What?" Kirby questioned.

{He's saying that maybe Echo and Blade are looking for Chepi outside of Nimbasa City.} Tranquill explained.

"But... I promised Blade I would help them find her, why didn't they tell me." Kirby wondered.

{Easy mission. Swift achievement.} Helios added.

"So they thought it could be done without getting us worried." Kirby whispered to himself.

{So they didn't leave us because they hated us?} Rose asked.

{If anything, no, beside, you should know that Blade would never hate you.} Eva told her. Rose nodded but looked at Sky.

{Is there any way to find him?} Rose asked.

{Maybe, he might be outside of the city already, should we ahead and search?} Sky questioned.

"Please." Kirby agreed. Both Tranquill and Sky flew outside Nimbasa with Helios. Kirby looked ahead and found Cilan and Iris ahead with smiles.

"We found a lead." She said.

"A Old Lady said she saw a Pikachu and a Bulbasaur heading towards Simi Forest." Cilan explained.

"Then what are we waiting for! We have to find them!" Kirby told them and ran with Rose and Eva on top of him and the group behind him. _'We're coming guys.'_ Kirby thought while he ran out of Nimbasa City and started to head towards Simi Forest.

* * *

 ** _North Side of Simi Forest..._**

{Sir, it seems that there are three unidentified Pokemon in Pour's Territory.} A Watchog reported. A large Pokemon grabbed two large concrete pillars and stood up with a smirk.

{Really, then its time to pay a visit to a old friend.} It said and started to walk towards the south side of Simi Forest.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: I guess it been a good year.**_

 _ **Spark: Yea :D**_

 _ **Rick: Here a fresh chapter for the new year.**_

 **Leafeon: Second, part seems...**

 _ **Pikachu564: Quiet, no one knows... yet!**_

 **Lucky: Anythings else before we go?**

 _ **Pikachu564: I guess nothing, but lets have a wonderful year together.**_

 _ **Spark: Remember to Favorite**_

 _ **Rick: Follow**_

 **Leafeon: Or Review.**

 **Lucky: Happy New Year.**


	38. Reunited at Last

**_Pikachu564: I guess its about time we introduce my fifth and sixth Pokemon._**

 ** _Spark: Wait, we had a sixth member this entire time?_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Yea, but it isn't so native around this area._**

 ** _Rick: What do you mean, not native? And what his job?_**

 ** _Pikachu564: I mean he's from a different region and his Job will explain each Pokemon Power Capabilities at the end of each chapter while the other is to keep Rick and Spark company._**

 ** _Spark: What?_**

 **Lucky: Who is it?**

 _?: That would be me._

?: Along wth me.

 **Leafeon: And who are you guys?**

 _?: I am the analyzer, Data, a Porygon-Z._

?: And I'm the one thats gonna keep you guys company, Jude, a Trapinch.

 ** _Spark: Why are we stuck with him?_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Cause you two aren't doing anything._**

 ** _Rick: Fair. nice to meet you Jude, Data._**

Jude: Nice to meet you too.

 _Data: Glad to meet you._

 ** _Pikachu564; Okay, Data, we'll use you next chapter, I'll tell you everyone's Pokemon today._**

 _Data: Okay._

 ** _Pikachu564: Lucky: Reviews._**

 **Lucky: Right.**

 **Johnathan: Joker: deadpool johny is tire he wants you to go find Pikachu564 using this tracking decice  
** **Deadpool: ok they won't get away from me oh before I go Pikachu564 johny wants to let you know chuggaaconroy is a youtuber and he has done let's plays on pokemon games go watch him and can you add him into the story  
** **Joker: yeah also johny want you to know he wishes you good luck**

 ** _Pikachu564: Like I said, 1 this isn't a role playing forum, I may played along once, but I need to set standards at some point, 2. I did research when you told me about him but I wanted to make sure that it was the youtuber I saw, but no, I will not add him (I can't fulfill all your request!) 3 Thanks for the good luck. NEXT!_**

 **Vhulrum: I look forward to another chapter.**

 **There were some turnoffs at the begining but I'm glad I stuck around. You have me invested.**

 ** _Spark: You actually impressed someone._**

Jude: Are you proud of yourself?

 ** _Pikachu564: *Sigh* No... but at least he/she is staying, I appreciate the support._**

 _Data: Worried about the turn offs?_

 ** _Pikachu564: Shut up. Next._**

 **Pddf999: ask the character is basically what it's said we ask them questions about the story**

 **Leafeon: Oh, who would you like the hear, the actual characters in the story or us?**

 ** _Pikachu564: We'll find out._**

 **Pddf999: happy new year too!**

 ** _Pikachu564: Yep... New Years._**

 **LaprasFreezix: Hai**

 ** _Pikachu564: Hey, what you doing here! I told you to edit my chapters! Agh, never mind. Okay, who's ready to start the chapter._**

 ** _All: Yay!_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 38: Reunited at Last!_**

 **Narrator: Last time, Echo and Blade made it in Simi Forest to find Chepi together, heading down towards the South side while Kirby is heading towards Simi Forest to find both Pokemon and continue their adventures to Driftveil City.**

 _ **With Echo and Blade...**_

Echo and Blade were walking down a path in the forest, heading South where the territory owner, Pour, is ahead for the two wanderers to meet and hopefully ask if it knew where Chepi is. Echo was looking at his bell then at Blade's then smiled.

{Hey Blade.} Echo spoke up. Blade looked over to Echo confused and tilted his head.

{What is it Echo?} He questioned.

{Do you think these Soothe Bells actually reunited us?} He asked. Blade looked ahead again then at his bell. He stopped walking and faced Echo, who stopped with him.

{I actually do Echo, after all, you gave us these bells in the first place. What ever you did to them, made this connection between us pal.} Blade explained. He turned around and continue to walk, leaving a smiling Pikachu behind, but turn confuse when he saw two lines on Blade's bell. He followed one line and saw it heading more south. He looked at the other line and saw it connect with his own bell. He tried to grab the blue line but went through his paw instead and continue to connect with Blade's bell.

 _[What is this?]_ He wondered. He continue to try and grab it but failed multiple times.

{Echo.} Blade called out. Echo looked up and saw him looking at him puzzled. {What are you doing?} He asked. Echo pointed over the blue line and lowered his ear.

{Blade, what is this blue line connected to our bells?} He questioned. Blade looked at him confused then shook his head.

{There isn't a line Echo.} He responded. {Now come on, we're close to Chepi.} He uttered and continue to walk away. Echo just looked at the line for awhile, then sighed in defeat.

{I guess its nothing.} He whispered to himself. He continue to look at the line then the one heading further into Pour's Territory. Echo just stared at it before he ran towards Blade and started to walk along side with him towards the south side.

* * *

 _ **With Blade...**_

{Haven't seen a fox around here, sorry.} A Pidove told Blade them flew away. Blade grunted then heard a loud laugh. He looked behind him and saw Sage shaking his head.

{It's hopeless Blade, you're never gonna find your friend.} Sage told him.

{What makes you think that?} He asked aggressively.

{With experience, when a friend you trusted for so long leaves you, you'll never find it in your heart to see them again. In other words, your friend is scared to see you.} Sage explained.

{She didn't leave me, she was taken by force.} Blade argued. Sage simply laughed then glared at Blade.

{That doesn't make it any better. Maybe she changed during her adventure. Maybe she's not the person you knew. Worse case scenario, she doesn't remember who you are or she isn't even here to begin with.} Sage countered. Blade walked up to Sage then got out a vine in front of his face.

{Listen here Sage! You don't have a right talk about Chepi that way! If you know what good for you, then shut up, and tell me another person who can help me find her.} Blade threaten. Sage slapped the vine away and sneered at him.

{Alright, but only to get rid of you and to get some sleep.} Sage said and jumped down the tree. Blade swing himself down then made it to the ground and found Sage looking north.

{What's wrong with you?} Blade questioned. Sage eyes shifted towards Blade then back north.

{It's nothing of your concern, but if you head west then south, you'll find Pour's Territory. Hopefully one Pokemon from there will help you.} Sage said then climbed back up a tree.

{Thanks.} Blade told him and started to walk west.

{Wait.} Sage called out. The plant dinosaur looked at him confuse and sighed.

{What is it?} He questioned. Sage scratch the back of his head and closed his eyes while gritting his teeth.

{Look, I'm sorry Blade about what I said. I went too far.} Sage told him.

{It's alright Sage, but I might as well go now.} Blade replied then ran west. Sage watched him run away then grunted.

{Me and my big mouth.} Sage laughed at himself then climbed up the tree. Blade kept running down west then saw Echo up ahead and smiled.

{Echo!} He called out and the Pikachu saw Blade, He ran up to him and the two met up together.

{Where are you going Blade?} Echo questioned.

{I'm heading towards Pour's territories right now, but I haven't gotten any leads o where Chepi is.} Blade responded. {What about you?}

{I got a lead that she might be in Pour's territory after all.} Echo told him and Blade eyes widen.

{Really! Then let's go!} Blade insisted. Echo nodded and both started to run south next to each other with a smile on their face.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)  
**_ _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)  
**_ _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)  
**_ _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)  
**_ _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)  
**_ _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)  
**_ _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)  
**_ _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)  
**_ _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)  
**_ _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)  
**_ _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)  
**_ _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)  
**_ _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)  
**_ _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)  
**_ _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)  
**_ _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)  
**_ _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}  
**_ _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)  
**_ _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)  
**_ _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)  
**_ _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)  
**_ _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)  
**_ _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)  
**_ _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)  
**_ _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)  
**_ _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)  
**_ _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)  
**_ _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)  
**_ _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)  
**_ _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)  
**_ _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)  
**_ _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)  
**_ _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 _ **With Kirby...**_

Kirby was running down a road with the other behind him, trying to catch up. They made it to a Driftveil Bridge and Kirby gave a loud grunt while Ash, Cilan, and Iris catch up.

"I doubt those two are in the next town. Is there a near by forest?" Kirby asked. Cilan took out his pad and it showed their position and the area around them.

"It seems there is a forest down south, but we'll need someone to guide us apparently." Cilan answered.

"Why do we need a guide?" Ash questioned. Cilan clicked the information and showed the three Simis.

"Apparently, the forest is called the Simi Forest because it has a legend. A forest was named Simi Forest due to the three elemental Monkey ,Simisear, Simisage, and Simipour, protecting this land. They protected Simi Forest for generation and stopped any poachers from stealing the Pokemon inside the woods. These three monkey only accept those who are with a trainer they trust the most." He explained.

"Where can we find this, guide?" Kirby questioned.

"Inside that building over there." Cilan answered, pointing at a log cabin. Kirby gave a nod and ran up towards the cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hello, anybody in there?" Kirby yelled out. There wasn't a answer until the doorknob moved and the door open. It revealed a old man with a white beard. He was wearing a safari hat on and two gardening gloves. He had a brown vest on and was looking at the group with a glare.

"What do you kids want?" He asked. Kirby stepped up and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Kirby sir, and I'm here to ask if you can guide us in the forest so I can find my Pokemon." Kirby requested. The man looked at Kirby then sighed.

"Fine, but I'll warn you now, don't stray away from me or one of the Elemental Monkey might think your a Poacher." He simply said then close the door behind him. Kirby stepped aside and watch the man walked pass him. The group looked at each other with confusion.

"We should go." Kirby spoke up then followed the man. The rest of them followed behind with him and entered a large forest.

* * *

 ** _With Sky..._**

Sky, Helios, and Tranquill were flying above Simi Forest, looking down at the tree.

{Do you think Echo and Blade are in there Helios?} Sky questioned.

{Possibly.} He simply responded. Tranquill just stared at Helios and sighed.

{Do you ever speak in a full sentence?} She asked.

{No.} He responded quick, looking away from a shock Tranquill.

{It's better to leave him how he is Tranquill. He can change whenever he wants.} Sky told her.

{But how do you understand him with just one or two words.} She argued.

{It's easy actually, I been with him for awhile to understand what he hes simply saying with one word.} Sky replied and continue to look down. Tranquill simply grunted while ge narrowed his eyes between a tree full with leaves to find a yellow blur and a green blur below. {I think I found them guys.} He announced. He started to circle above the area with Tranquill while Helios looked down carefully. Helios found the mouse Pokemon and gave a nod at Sky.

{Looks like they're heading south.} Tranquill informed.

{Report.} Helios told them and the birds gave a nod.

{Right, let's go find our Trainers.} Sky said and flew away from both of them. He looked back and gave breath of relief. {Glad they're okay.} HE simply whispered and continue to fly toward the entrance of Simi Forest.

* * *

 _ **With Echo/Blade...**_

They continue to walk down the path until they encounter a large lake.

{A Lake?} Blade questioned.

{I'm kinda thirsty, so I'm gonna drink a bit of it.} Echo told him.

{Alright, I'll look around for a bit then and see if Chepi's around.} He responded. Blade walked away while Echo walked up to the lake and got in close. He started to drink the lake slowly. He savored the water and got back up with a smile.

{Ah, that's refreshing.} He simply said and looked at the center of the lake. He saw ripples of water coming from it and bubbles. It started to get violent until a simian Pokémon that is primarily blue came out. Its ears are broad with light blue insides, and it has oval eyes and a small black nose. There are several tufts of fur on its head, which resemble dreadlocks. It has a white marking around its neck that resembles a ruff, and a cream-colored face, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its tail is tipped with blue plume, resembling a spout of water. The Monkey landed in front of Echo and stood straight.

{Hello!} She yelled and bowed. {I'm a Simipour, but you can call me Pour.} She said excitedly and stuck out her hand. Echo looked at her confuse but reach for her hand and shook it.

{I'm a Pikachu, but I'm called Echo.} He introduce himself.

{Nice to meet you Echo, now tell me, what's a Pokemon like you doing here?} She asked.

{I'm looking for my friend, she's a brown fox with a Soothe Bell around her neck.} He responded.

{Is she a Eevee?} She asked.

{Yes, she is.} He responded quickly. Pour simply smiled and grabbed Echo's paw.

{This is perfect.} She said and started to drag Echo. {I'll take you to her right away.} She uttered. Echo looking behind him and saw Blade running at him quickly with his vines out.

{Let go of him!} He yelled and tried to slap her hand. Echo fell back and landed on his feet while Pour jumped back as quick as possible, dodging the vine, and got into battle position. Blade quickly got in front of Echo and snarled. {Razor Leaf!} He yelled and tossed sharp leafs towards the water monkey. She started spin around, avoiding the leafs with ease then puffed her cheeks up.

{Hydro Pump!} She shouted at blasted a large stream of water onto Blade and pushed him back to a tree. Blade shook it off and looked over to her position, but wasn't there. He looked around the area for awhile then up the at the tree and found her with a misty fist. {Ice Punch!} She yelled. She jumped off the branched and lunged herself towards Blade, who swiftly side stepped to the left, and struck the ground, freezing the area a bit then shattered it. Blade then got out his vines and launched them towards Pour.

{Vine Whip!} He howled and slapped her away from him. {Seed Bomb!} He yelled next and tossed 15 seeds towards the vulnerable monkey. It created a large explosion around her and launch her to a tree, but she quickly reacted by grabbing the tree and keeping herself from flying any further. She fell down on the ground while Blade was about to run up to her, but Echo stepped in front of him and grabbed Blade fast.

{Blade, calm down!} Echo suggested and Blade growled.

{Your kidding me right, I already had problems with that, Sage, I'm not having another monkey annoy me.} He said.

{But she knows where Chepi is.} He argued. Blade glared at him for while then retracted his vines.

{Are you sure?} He asked. Echo quickly nodded, causing Blade to sigh and looked at Pour. { I'm sorry Pour for attacking you, I thought you were capturing my friend.} He said. Pour stood up slowly, and gave a weak smile.

{It's okay, I'm going need to stay in the lake for awhile to heal up, but I'll do that later. For now, let me show you where Chepi is.} Pour told him and walked away. Echo and Blade nodded at each other and walked behind her. She walked along a path that had multiple hollow trunks with Pokemon living inside them. She stopped in front of one and turned around. {She's in here, and make yourselves comfortable if you like. If you need me, I'll be at the lake.} She said and walked away. Echo and Blade watch her walk away then turned to the hollow trunk in front of them. Echo kept looking at the hole, seeing the blue line going inside of it. He stepped up and looked inside the hole with a questionable look with Blade. They went inside together and looked around the place.

{This place is hollow.} Echo commented.

{Yea, let's go with that, but its surprisingly big inside.} Blade argued. They continue to walk inside it when they heard a soft humming voice. It sounded soft and it had a serene tone in it. Echo followed the voice with Blade and found a small brown fox with a Soothe Bell around her neck humming, laying on top of a grass bed with a tiny smile.

{Chepi.} Both Echo and Blade softly called out at the same time. The Eevee opened her eyes slowly and turned around to see a Pikachu and Bulbasaur standing behind her. She kept staring at them then started to collect water inside her eyes. She stoop up slowly and face the two Pokemon with her eyes filled with water.

{Echo. Blade.} She simply said and ran up to them. Echo and Blade grabbed her while Chepi continue to cry on their shoulder. {Is it really you guys? I'm not dreaming this time, right?} She asked.

{It isn't a dream Chepi.} Blade responded.

{It's us, for real, Chepi.} Echo added. Chepi continue to cry with joy with Echo and Blade by her side. Chepi got off of them while Echo wiped her tears away with a smile. {We're together again.} He uttered. Chepi smiled at him and looked at her bell.

{Just like we promised.} She implied. They continue to rejoice at the reunion until a loud crash was heard outside the trunk and interrupted it.

{What was that?} Echo questioned.

{Let's check it out.} Blade insisted and the three nodded. They got out of the trunk and found Pour landing on the ground in front of them. She was gritting her teeth in pain and seemed damaged around her body.

{Pour!} Chepi screamed with worried and ran up to her with other Pokemon from other trunks. Echo and Blade looked at each other confuse then ahead.

{Do you think there's a poacher nearby?} Blade questioned. Echo shook his head and looked at him.

{The Simi didn't fall to any poacher they met, even if they were damaged.} Echo argued.

{Then who was it?} Chepi asked. Before anyone could answer, four Watchogs surrounded the area around them with three Pawniard, and two Galvantula.

{That would be me.} A Pokemon spoke up. The gang looked ahead and found a large bipedal sepia-colored Pokémon resembling an ogre appeared. Its nose is large and red, with its face also having a prominent brow, a wide mouth, a gray tuft on its chin, dark rings around its eyes and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of its head. Thick violet bands and tendons adorn its shoulders, chest, back and thighs. He's carrying two large concrete pillars in its massive arms and had a large smirk. Pour was struggling to get up and looked at the large Pokemon with a glare.

{The one that split Simi Forest and the Simis in the first place. The leader of Simi's North side, Conkeldurr.} She informed while Conkeldurr chuckled at her and formed a eerie smile.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: I'm excited for the next one._**

 ** _Spark: How does it feel creating a actual forest._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Achievement unlocked._**

Jude: Gotta admit, its better when you write it with imagination.

 **Leafeon: It's building on Echo's character after all.**

 _ **Rick: I guess it does.**_

 **Lucky: So, I guess Data won't do his job until next chapter right?**

 _ **Pikachu564: Yes, and it'll explain the reason for their power and how they unlocked it.**_

 _Data: Right, I'll do my best sir._

 ** _Pikachu564: Perfect, I'll see you guys next Chapter._**

 ** _All: Remember to Favorite, Follow!_**

 ** _Pikachu564: And leave a Review on what you think of the story so far._**


	39. The North Side Boss, Conkeldurr!

**_Pikachu564: Back with Chapter 39_**

 ** _Spark: This story way to long!_**

 ** _Rick: In other words... this is stupid._**

 **Lucky: You got to admit, he committed to this now.**

 **Leafeon: True, I'm surprise he even stayed.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Shut up._**

Jude: Hey, let's this started!

 _Data: And I'll finally begin my work._

 ** _Pikachu564: Right, but Reviews first please._**

 **Lucky: Okay**

 **Pddf999: both if you're at it**

 ** _Pikachu564: Right, how does it feel being asked questions guys?_**

 ** _Spark: I see no problem_**

 ** _Rick: Fin._**

 ** _Pikachu564: It's settle, might need to break the fourth wall thought for those guys soon. Next._**

 **Pddf999: and can kirby go to dreamland with his pokemon?**

 ** _Pikachu564: That would be hard (For a number of reason.) but too many to list._**

Jude: He only has a Warp Star, and both him and his Pokemon need air to breath, but I thinks it's possible with wormholes.

 ** _Spark: Don't let it happen!_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Next!_**

 **Johnathen:** **why do you not want to include chuggaaconroy also are you taking ideas for other stories if so can you do a ninjago story.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Okay, the only reason why I'm not adding is because he doesn't have a Unova team. And if your gonna say, (But what about his Platinum/Crystal/Fire Red/Emerald Pokemon.) Still no, because its too much work._**

 ** _Spark: Lazy._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Shut Up._**

 **Lucky: That's all of them.**

 _Data: Shall we get started._

 ** _Pikachu564: Yea, Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Kirby._**

 ** _{Warning, rating will go up to T for mention of Blood! Reader description is advised!}_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 39: The North Side Boss,_** ** _Conkeldurr!_**

The forest was silent. Pour was on the ground wounded, gritting her teeth, Echo and Blade were staring at the large Pokemon, Conkeldurr, very carefully, while the forest Pokemon and Chepi gazed at the him with fear. The Watchog started took a step forward with the Pawniard while the Galvantula stay ed put.

{Conkeldurr, what are you doing here?} Pour questioned. Conkeldurr gave a huge smirk, then lifted his arm and pointed at the the trio.

{I've got a report that suspicious Pokemon have entered Simi Forest and we heading towards the south side.} He placed him arm back on the concrete pillar then chuckled. {As the north side leader of Simi Forest, I couldn't simply ignore this.} He said.

{This is my side of the forest Conkeldurr. Pour growled. The Muscular Pokemon looked over to group of Pokemon and gave a firm nod. The Pawniards lunged themselves in front of the group of Forest Pokemon with the Watchogs. They forced the Forest Pokemon to go off to a side and formed a large group of them together. The Galvantulas swiftly moved their pedipalps as fast as they could to create a large electric web together and tossed it over the forest Pokemon. The Pokemon gave out cries of help while Pour, Chepi, Blade and Echo gasped. Pour stood up slowly and continue to grind her teeth.

{What are you doing!} She yelled. Conkeldurr looked at her then simply yawn while shrugging his shoulders.

{You really need to keep your side under control, or else, these Pokemon might throw a revolt.} He answered while moving towards the trapped Pokemon. He kneeled in front of them and laughed under his breath. {Weak Pokemon like these deserve to be captured by a poacher. If they can't defend themselves, then they shouldn't be a part of Simi Forest.} He threaten while the Pokemon under the electric web cried in fear. Conkeldurr looked over to his helpers and glared. {Make sure that they don't escape!} He yelled and the Pokemon nodded.

{Leave them alone!} She yelled. He got back up and walked towards the other group. Pour was about to walk toward him until Chepi bite her arm and tugged her. Pour looked {Chepi, what are you doing! I need to protect the Forest Pokemon!} She told her.

{Your in no condition to fight Pour, We need to leave and find Sear and Sage. We're gonna need their help!} Echo informed. Pour looked at him carefully and looked down. She took a deep breath before firing a large current of water into the air and it created a large water explosion.

* * *

 ** _Sear..._**

He was giving berries to a couple of Patrats and Lillipups and gave them a smile. He walked away from them looked up at the sky.

 _[I'm sure he's fine]_ He thought when he was about to walk away to another set of Pokemon but heard a loud explosion. He looked up at the sky and his eyes widen at the explosion of water in the air. He started to walk towards it and then jumped on a tree. He swung by each branch and his eyes filled with fear.

{Please be safe. Please be safe. Please be safe.} He kept whispering to himself and swung one last branch then got on the ground and ran.

* * *

 _ **Sage...**_

He was relaxing on a tree with multiple Sewaddle around him. He had a large smile while petting one of the Sewaddle. Sage looked over to the north side again and sighed.

 _Small Flashback..._

 _Sage was with Blade and was looking north. Blade started to run towards the south side of Simi Forest and Sage was about to climb up a tree when he saw a spec of yellow and red eyes staring at him then at Blade behind bushes before running away silently. Sear shrugged his shoulders then jumped back up the tree and lid down._

 _Flashback over._

{There's nothing to worry about. It must have been my imagination.} He said to himself and but his arms behind his arm and simply sighed. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a loud explosion from the south side and looked over to it. He saw water falling down and kept staring at it. He stood up and the Sewaddle looked at him curiously.

{Take care of this place for now guys. Looks like I have some unfinished business somewhere else.} He said. He felt a small pull on his leg and looked at one of the Sewaddle. It was holding a Sitrus Berry and was looking at him. Sage took the berry and looked at the small worm curious.

{Be careful.} It said before crawling down the tree to another branch then disappeared behind the tree. Sage simply smirked then put the berry away. He jumped off the tree and landed on the ground with a frown then ran down the path as fast as he could.

{I should have stayed with him after all.} Sage grunted to himself and continue to run.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.  
**_ _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)  
**_ _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)  
**_ _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)  
**_ _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)  
**_ _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)  
**_ _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)  
**_ _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)  
**_ _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)  
**_ _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)  
**_ _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)  
**_ _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in  
front of the screen with a menacing look.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)  
**_ _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)  
**_ _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching  
another ****silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)  
**_ _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)  
**_ _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)  
**_ _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)  
**_ _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}  
**_ _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)  
**_ _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)  
**_ _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)  
**_ _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)  
**_ _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)  
**_ _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)  
**_ _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)  
**_ _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to  
**_ _ **their trainer.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)  
**_ _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)  
**_ _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)  
**_ _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)  
**_ _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)  
**_ _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)  
**_ _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)  
**_ _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)  
**_ _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 ** _With Kirby/Ash/Iris/Cilan/Old Guy..._**

Kirby was walking with the old man in front of him and Ash, Iris, and Cilan behind him.

"Hope you okay Echo." Kirby whispered. Ash just looked at Kirby for awhile then turn his attention to the old man.

"Excuse me Mr-"

"Just call me Alpha." He told him. Ash looked at Cilan for awhile and nodded.

"Then Alpha, how do you know the Simis so much." He asked. Alpha avoided eye contact and continue to walk along the path.

"The Simis were Pans before I became started to look over Simi Forest. I played with them everyday and their parents would always let us play, until the day they moved on to their next life and the Pan took their place. I took my parent place to watch over the forest and did my best. One day, I was with the Simis, giving Pokemon food and taking care of them, but a Conkeldurr appeared and challenged the were defeated and the price was he took the north side apparently. The worst part, the three of them don't trust each other anymore and started to protect a different side. Its been getting harder for them to stop Poachers alone, but the worst part is Conkeldurr. It lets Poachers get away with the north side Pokemon sometimes, and I can't do anything about it." He uttered. He formed a fist with frustration and just grunted.

"A Conkeldurr?" Kirby asked himself and took out his Pokedex.

 **Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Gurdurr. Conkeldurr uses concrete pillars like canes, tossing them with ease.**

On the ground, Pikachu was walking next to Eva and Rose with Axew looking worried.

{Do you think Blade is okay?} Rose questioned. Pikachu shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

{Who knows, he has Echo, so I'm sure they are fine.} He responded. Pikachu looked over to Eva and saw her holding the Warp Star. She looked up at the sky and found Sky, Helios, and Tranquill flying towards.

{Kirby, it's Sky.} She reported. Kirby stopped and looked up and found the green bird soaring down in front of him with the Ash's Tranquill and Helios.

"You found Echo?" He asked.

{I did, and they're heading south.} He informed.

"What did they tell you Kirby?" Cilan questioned.

"They're are heading south." He answered. Alpha looked at Kirby and smirked.

"Luckily we are heading south. All we need to do is-"

 _ ***SPLASH***_

Up ahead, a loud splash was heard ahead and the gang looked ahead. They found water falling from the sky and heard two loud footsteps beside them. To the left, Sage was jumping from one branch to another, looking furious, while to the right, Sear was running on the ground with his face completely red and was steaming. Alpha just stared as both Simi passed them and ran towards the source of the splash. Kirby looked over to Tranquill and gave a nod before he started to running towards the direction.

"Wait, Kirby!" Ash yelled out. Alpha snapped out of his trance and watched Kirby running with Eva and Rose behind him.

"You fool, you can't intervene in this!" He screamed and ran after him.

"Kirby, you can't go." Iris followed up.

"Kirby!" Cilan yelled next. The group started to follow him.

* * *

 ** _With Echo/Blade/Chepi/Pour..._**

Pour was breathing heavily as water fell on top of her, Echo, Chepi and Blade. She fell on her back and closed her eyes slowly to fall a sleep. Chepi dragged her towards a stump and looked over to Echo and Blade, who were glaring at Conkeldurr carefully.

{What are you guys doing?} Chepi asked. Blade looked at her then back at the giant Pokemon. He simply growled and got out his vines.

{Protect Pour, Chepi, we'll it from here.} He said. Chepi eyes widen and shook her head.

{Please don't fight him guys, he's too strong, you guys will end up getting hurt, or worse.} She warned, but Blade simply chuckled and closed his eyes. He snapped them open and had a smirk.

{The stronger the enemy, the stronger I'll become!} He yelled and tossed both vines towards Conkeldurr and slapped him twice across the face and brought them back as fast as he could.

{Electro Ball!} Echo followed up and gathered electricity around his tail. He focused it to form a large electric ball and tossed it towards the large Pokemon. It slammed on to him and pushed the giant Pokemon away from them. It exploded and electricity surrounded Conkeldurr and face darkened while his goons looked at their boss worried until he showed a evil grin.

{Alright, you got some fight in you. You wanna go?" He asked. He twirled both pillars around with his giant arms until he grabbed both ends and slammed them on the ground. He surrounded himself in yellow energy and smirked. {It's on.} He said then jumped towards them with his pillars. He threw both of them towards both Pokemon to dodge to the side. Conkeldurr landed in front of his pillars then grabbed them. He lifted them up and started to spin wildly with his pillars. Echo and Blade separated then ran around Conkeldurr. He stopped himself then gave a eerie smile.

{Razor Leaf!} Blade said, then tossed multiple sharp leafs toward him.

{Thunderbolt!} Echo shouted. His cheeks simply charged electricity then shot it towards Conkeldurr. The Muscular Pokemon lifted his pillars very quickly then used them to block each attack. Both Echo and Blade were left stunned. Conkeldurr smirked at his action then threw both pillars towards the stunned Pokemon. Both Echo and Blade dodged the pillars, but Conkeldurr appeared next to Blade and grinned.

{Hammer Arm!} He yelled. He formed a fist then surrounded it in a large amount of white energy. He slammed it against Blade took a gasp of air before being pushed to the ground and created a large crater. He was holding in the pain until a small amount of blood came out of his body.

{Blade!} Echo cried. Conkeldurr landed back on the ground and grabbed his pillar again. He walked towards Blade and picked him up with his other hand.

{Vine Whip!} Blade yelled. He release two vines and tried to slap him again, but the large Pokemon dropped the pillar and grabbed both his vines with the other hand.

{Stop trying. It only hurt you more.} He said. Blade struggled in his arms, until Conkeldurr tossed the plant Pokemon in the air and formed a fist again, turning bright red with a fiery aura.

{Dynamic-}

{Electro Steel!} Echo yelled. His tail turned iron while charge electricity on his tail while he ran up to him. He slammed it against the Muscular Pokemon stomach and pushed him away, while covering him in electricity. Echo caught Blade and started to move away from the opponent. Blade looked at Echo with gratitude then stoop back up.

{Thanks Echo.} Blade told him but winced from the pain.

{Are you okay?} Echo asked. Blade nodded while glaring at Conkeldurr, who was holding his chest with a frown.

{I'm alright, but that hammer arm really hurt me.} Blade confirmed.

{You got a lot of spunk kid, but this is where I end it! Stone Edge!} Conkeldurr screamed and slammed the ground with his fist. Two white rings surrounded him then broke apart to sharp energy spikes. Thy turned to rocks and Conkeldurr thrust his hand forwards to release the rocks.

{Cover me Echo, I'm gonna try to Solar Beam him.} Blade whispered to him and Echo nodded. Blade looked up at the sun and started to charge a bright yellow light in his bulb. Echo turned his tail iron and slammed each rock to pieces. Blade's bulb turned completely yellow and he nodded at Echo, who jumped behind him and Blade fired the light beam towards Conkeldurr. The attack struck and started to push him back into a tree. The beam dimmed away and Blade fell down with exhaustion.

{Did we get him?} Blade asked. Echo looked at the tree but saw the pillar with a black smudge instead.

{We didn't get hi-}

{Superpower!} He yelled and a large hand slammed against Echo's stomach and was sent flying away from Blade. He felt himself slammed against a tree and spat out bits of blood then slip down the tree.

{ECHO!} Blade yelled but felt a large hand grab him and lift him up. He looked to his side and saw Conkeldurr with a grin. {How?} He asked. The Muscular Pokemon looked at the other pillar he threw at Echo and smiled.

{Pillars are useful in many ways. One of those ways are making the enemy think I was struck by that devastating attack you did there.} He explained. He looked at Blade with a smile. {Let's finish this shall we?} He said and was about to toss Blade in the air until multiple seed hit his side and fire stream hit his hand too. {AGH!} He yelled in pain and released Blade from his grip and a large green monkey grabbed the plant Pokemon and ran towards Echo, who had a large red monkey by his side.

{Sage.} Blade muttered under his breath. Sage placed him down next to Echo and looked over to Conkeldurr, who was collecting his second pillar then faced the crowd.

{I'm sorry Blade I didn't made it in time.} Sage apologized. He removed a bit of blood from Blade mouth then looked over to Sear, who was handling Echo.

{You okay Echo?} He asked while providing support. Echo had bits of blood dripping out of him as he tried to stand back up again. {Please stop Echo, leave this to us.} Sear told him. Sear looked over to Sage and got a grunt from him.

{It's nice seeing you too Sage.} He said then looked over to Conkeldurr.

{Never thought I'd see you guys together again, it's really a reunion to admire, but its gonna be cut short.} He said. Then he diverted his eyes towards the woods and grunted.

{Pawniards!} He yelled out. The Three Pawniards near the trapped forest Pokemon went towards him then three more appeared.

{Yes, master.} They said.

{I want you to keep that intruder from coming any closer!} He ordered and the Pawniard disperse into the forest. He looked over to the Simi's and grinned. {I don't want to waste my time on you weakling right now, so I'll do the following! Galvantulas, handle these two monkey, now!} he ordered and both electric spiders jumped in front of both Sage and Sear and launched webs together. at them. They both jumped out of the way and we lead away from Echo and Blade, who were laying on the ground with frustrated expressions. Conkeldurr started to laugh very quietly. He got close to both of them and was about to grab Echo until Blade stood up and surrounded himself in green aura. The ground started to shake around him and Conkeldurr just started at him curiously. Blade gave him one last smirk and stomp his leg on the floor.

{FRENZY PLANT!} He yelled and multiple roots surrounded the Muscle Pokemon and strangle him. Conkeldurr started to struggle in the vines and gave a loud cry.

{Superpower!} He yelled. He started to move violently in the roots and it started to make a loud ripping noise. Then he completely broke the roots and fell to the ground with a loud slam.

* * *

 _ **Chepi...**_

Inside the stump, Chepi was tending to Pout's wounds and placed many berries next to her.

{Thank you so much Chepi. I'm sorry for being a burden.} Pour told her while breathing heavily.

{It's okay, but I hope the others are okay.} She responded.

{Let's hope the others got my signal for help.} Pour told her. She grabbed a berry and ate it whole with a smile. She was about to grab another one when a loud slam was heard and the two looked outside the stump.{What was that?} She asked.

{I'll go check.} Chepi replied and ran outside the stump.

* * *

 ** _Kirby..._**

Kirby was running with Eva, Rose, Sky, Tranquill, and Helios next to him.

"You didn't have to come with me Tranquill." Kirby told her, but she shook her head.

{Ash told me to go with you and help you.} She explained.

"I see, we should hurry and-

{STOP RIGHT THERE!} A Pawniard yelled and tried to scratch Kirby with it's metal knives.

"A Pawniard?" Kirby questioned.

{Out of the way, we need to get though!} Eva yelled.

{Orders from Boss Conkeldurr, no intruders allowed!} One of the Pawniards explained then expanded his knife. {All at once!} One of them yelled. Each Pawniard's knife grew larger and they position themselves to attack. {Metal Claw!} They yelled and were gonna lunged themselves towards him until a loud tremor behind them. The Pawniards stopped attacking before nodding at each other then they jumped into the trees. {We'll deal with you later.} It said and disappeared in a instant. Everyone remained confused until they heard footsteps behind them and saw the Ash, Alpha, and the others coming.

"Kirby, what happen?" Ash asked.

"I was interrupted by a couple of Pawniards, but I think they are ahead of us." Kirby told them. Alpha was breathing heavily from the run and looked ahead.

"What were doing is unsafe, I need you guys to be safe." He said, but saw Kirby running ahead. "Kirby, come back here.} He yelled and chased after him again.

{Echo! Blade!} He called out. He found a large clearing and was about to go into it until the same Pawniards stopped in front of him again.

"Ugh, you guys again, out of my way!" He yelled.

"Don't worry Kirby, we got your back!" Ash told him and tossed a Pokeball. Tepig came out with Snivy and were about to fight the Pawniard when Rose gasp. The Pokemon looked at her then at the direction she was looking and found Echo and Blade on the ground with a large Pokemon lifting his arm up and grabbing a pillar.

* * *

 ** _Echo and Blade..._**

Echo and Blade were lying on the ground. Blade had reached his limit from using Frenzy Plant while Echo is trying to recover from the Superpowered attack Conkeldurr delivered to his stomach. Both were bleeding internally and were felling weak from the attacks. They looked over to Conkeldurr and saw him standing back up with the support of his pillars and looked at Blade were menacing eyes. He walked up to Blade at first, but then grabbed Echo by his ear and dragged him away from Blade. Blade lifted his head slowly and stared at Conkeldurr dragging his friend.

{What are you doing?} He asked. Conkeldurr looked back at Blade and gave him a smirk.

{You cause me too much pain with that attack of your, but it seems you don't have the energy to stand back up.} He informed. He picked Echo up by his ear then tossed him on the ground as hard as he could, causing Echo to cry in pain and Blade to widen his eyes. Echo tried to get on all four and crawl away, but a large pillar caught his tail and stopped him. Echo looked up at Conkeldurr and saw the ghostly smile and the ferocious eyes Conkeldurr had on him. He sat up and looked at his caught tail with fear. {I want to make this more fun for you Blade.} He said.

{You-yo-you can't...} Blade stuttered as his eyes shrunk.

{The one thing that you care about mostly will die right in front your eyes, while you lay there, unable to save him!} He said and lifted a pillar above Echo's head. Echo just looked at the pillar and his eyes filled with water. Blade tried to get up, but fell to the ground and spat out blood at the process. He looked over to Echo and tears fell out of his eyes with he tried to reach out with his foot.

{Echo.} He called out. Echo looked over to Blade and saw him crying. He looked over to the stump and saw Chepi watching them. She was shaking with fear and was crying at the sight she was looking. He looked over to the forest next and saw the group looking at the Conkeldurr and him. Iris and Cilan were stunned by the scene, Alpha had his eyes closed, trying to hold back tears, Ash was staring at them with anger, and Kirby was filled with fear. He saw his friend watching in suspense at what was gonna happen to Echo. Lastly, he looked at Eva with sorrowful eyes and saw her trying to reach for him, with her eyes shedding tears and being held back by Snivy.

{Say good bye to everyone little guy.} Conkeldurr told him. His hand losing grip on the the pillar, Echo simply stared at the pillar with a blank stare and a small frown. Time stopped completely for Echo and he kept staring at the pillar.

 _[Am I... going to die here. Is my adventure really going to end here? It can't, it shouldn't. I don't want it to end. I was having fun. I finally found a family to be with. I can't die here. I still need to tell her. I still haven't my real parent. I want to live, I want to continue living! I need more power!]_ Echo thought to himself.

 _[Do you desire power?]_ Someone asked.

 _[I want it, I need it, I want to become strong!]_

 _{Your wish is granted, for a price.]_ It said.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: This is too much for me! (I LITERALLY CRIED WHILE I WAS MAKING THIS!)_**

 ** _Spark: Are you okay?_**

 ** _Rick: He's fine, but let's have Data do his job._**

 _Data: Our first Power Scale is Kirby, even though he isn't classified as a Pokemon, his Power Level is beyond this world, but it his limited because Eva handles the amount of power he can use in the end. Kirby is able to combine any type together and use every move when he is in his transformation. Kirby is only limited to that types only. Kirby has defeated only 2 Gym Leader Pokemon and proved his strength!_

Jude: Nice job, will Echo be next?

 **Leafeon: That's what it says.**

 **Lucky: So we're done here?**

 _ **Pikachu564: Yea, let's make chapter 40 :D**_

 _Jude: Remember to Favorite_

Data: Follow.

 ** _Spark and Rick: And Review!_**

 **Lucky: And please leave criticism if you want.**

 **Leafeon: Or leave any suggestions you want.**


	40. Aura Unlocked! The Beast Awaken!

**_Pikachu564: I'm ready, after taking a break._**

 ** _Spark: Aura must be hard to control._**

 ** _Rick: Not sure, maybe Data could tell us._**

 _Data: Aura lives inside us all, but I don't know how Aura is created. There are Pokemon that know how to control their aura to use Aura Sphere, but a true Aura Pokemon, Lucario, is able to control his Aura._

Jude: That seems complicated.

 **Leafeon: Aura has been complicated ever Lucario was introduce.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Yea, but in a way, it makes things fun. Besides, Lucario the only one that I've seen have "Aura abilities," so I wanted to at least have another Pokemon have Aura move like him.**_

 **Leafeon: And out of everyone, you decided Echo.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Quiet you, lets read the Reviews, Lucky._**

 **Lucky: Okay.**

 **BAKCHEEZAI:** **Decided to make an account to favorite and follow this story, because of how much I love it. Really excited about what will happen in the rest of Kirby's adventure! Just asking, will Meta Knight show up again at some point? Really liked the chapter when they fought.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Welcome to the world of Fanfiction my friend, and Meta Knight will return at some point in the story, but right now, we're focusing on the conflict at hand. Next._**

 **Pddf999:** **what about his starship?**

 ** _Spark: Kirby would have his Spaceship, but he traveled by Warp Star since he can breath in space, and left the Starship in Pop Star._**

 ** _Rick: Aww, I wanted to go to Pop Star._**

Jude: One, Kirby is in the story, not in the forth wall. Two, think before you speak!

 _ **Rick: Why you little-**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Next!**_

 **Pddf999:** **can u make a Marathon long chapter?**

 _ **Pikachu564: Are you asking me to make a 10,000 word chapter or something like that, cause I need you to be a bit more specific, but if you are asking for something like that, I think I have it plan. Next.**_

 **JetInMoonX:** **Make fast Chapter 40! I want to see what happens! OK? And,tell me that Echo don't Die, neither Blade. Please!**

 _ **Spark: Whoa there buddy, even we need to take a vacation this stuff. You know how stupid this guy is!**_

 _ **Rick: Yea, we can barely handle him for one chapter.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Keep your cool... let it go... let's just start the chapter, for this guy sake too.**_

 **Leafeon: Aww, someone's mad.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Shut it!** **Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon. Let us begin.**_

 _ **{Pokemon Language}**_

 _ **"Human Language"**_

 _[Pokemon Thoughts]_

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 _ **"Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 40: Aura Unlocked! The Beast Awakens!**_

 _ **Echo's POV**_

I was staring at the pillar above me with a blank expression. My fur was covered in bits of blood and I had dried blood at the side of my mouth..

 _[Am I... going to die here. Is my adventure really going to end here? It can't, it shouldn't. I don't want it to end. I was having fun. I finally found a family to be with. I can't die here. I still need to tell her. I still haven't my real parent. I want to live, I want to continue living! I need more power!]_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, I sensed a surge of energy around my body and felt myself falling asleep.

 _[Do you desire power?]_ A voice asked. I thought to myself for a bit then came to a decision.

 _[I want it, I need it, I want to become strong! I need power!]_ I thought and felt another surge of energy course through my body. My vision became blurry and I was closing my eyes very slowly.

 _{Your wish is granted, for a price.]_ It said. I notice that I was falling asleep and m vision getting more darker by the minute. I decided to let myself fall asleep and let that rush of energy take over.

 _[I'm... sorry.]_ I whispered my last words and fainted on the spot.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

Conkeldurr was standing behind Echo with on pillar over his head while the other one on his tail. He gave a smirk to the unconscious Pokemon and chuckled.

{Time to die little one.} He said then released giant pillar from his hand. Everyone closed their eyes to avoid the inevitable faith Echo was in. The pillar was about to hit his head, until it bounce off of a blue shield above his head and landed next to his side. Conkeldurr looked at him confused then picked it up. He put it over Echo's head again and let it drop, but was blocked by the invisible force again. The Muscular Pokemon gave a loud grunt while picking up the pillar, getting everyone's attention, then tried to smash it, but it blew him away along with the pillar on Echo's tail. Kirby and his Pokemon gave a sigh of relief when they saw Echo okay, while the Conkeldurr was on the ground with a annoyed face. Kirby then gave a nod and took out a small red orb and a brown one. He ate both of them then gave a smirk.

"Play time is over!" He told the Pawniards in front of him.

 **Transformation Sequence,**

 **A band of light forms into the headband. It wraps around his head, but comically comes off his head. He catches it and puts it on tightly on his head. Then a green crystal formed on the band then catches on fire. He then burst his hand into flames then made red energy pulses with his hand. He ends it with a little fire spin and strikes a pose with a smile.**

 **Transformation Complete.**

He landed back on the ground and brought both his fist back. "Fire Punch!" He yelled. Both fist were covered in fire and he lunged himself to one of the Pawniard and closed his eyes. _'Hope this works_.' He thought to himself then smirk. "Smash Punch!" He screamed. He thrust both fist at the Pawniard to launch two large fire balls and push him away from the area. The other Pawniards looked in horror then looked over to other Pokemon.

"Rose, Confusion! Eva, Vine Whip! Helios, Flamethrower! Sky, Air Slash!" Kirby commanded. Rose surrounded one of the Pawniards then threw it to the side. Eva got out her vines then slapped two Pawniards down. She grabbed both of them and lifted them up in the air so she could slammed them together, then toss them to the side. Helios string shot one then followed it up with a stream of fire and made one faint. Sky's wings turned bright blue then release multiple saws at the Pawniard easily and knocked him out fast. "Nice job guys, now lets get-" He was going to continue, but a large shadow figure came behind Kirby and created two large scythes. Helios quickly string shot Kirby back towards the group to avoid the slash from the large Pokemon.

{What was that?} Rose asked. Eva looked closely and saw a large bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. Kirby got out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Bisharp, The Sword Blade Pokemon. Bisharp** **leads a group of Pawniard and it battles to become the boss, but will be driven from the group if it loses.**

"That's the Pawniard's leader, Bisharp." Alpha informed. Bisharp blades went back to normal then bowed at Kirby.

{I am sorry sir, but your not allowed to pass through until Master Conkeldurr battle is over.} It told him. Kirby growled loudly and move towards the Bisharp.

"I'm not gonna was my time and watch Echo and Blade get hurt, so move!" He yelled at him. His surrounded his leg with fire. "Spin Kick!" He yelled and threw a flaming energy striker at the sword Pokemon, but was countered by a swift dark slash right in the center of it, splitting it half and landing behind Bisharp sides.

"It... it sliced it in half." Ash uttered.

"Does this mean it's strong?" Iris questioned. The Bisharp looked at Kirby carefully and shook his head.

{Your not allowed here. Leave while you still can.} It warned again. Kirby grunted again until he heard a small groan behind Bisharp. He found both Echo and Conkeldurr getting back up. The Pikachu was looking at the sky with a face dark while Conkeldurr was collecting his pillars again.

"No, I'm not letting Echo get hurt again! Get out of the-" He was about to attack Bisharp again, but its knives enhanced in a large form and pointed them at Kirby.

"Kirby, be careful, that's Guillotine, if you get hit by it, you'll be out in a instant." Cilan warned. Kirby looked at the knives then took a step back and watch the Bisharp knives turn back to normal.

{Why aren't you attacking?} Eva asked.

{My order isn't to attack you, its to stop you from passing from this point.} It explained. He looked over to Conkeldurr and had a small glare at him. {He may give me an order to kill you, but the only thing I will do is simply deny you access to the area. I will not kill anyone, and I won't let my minions die either.} He said. Multiple Pawniards got back and spread their arms to stop the group from getting into the area.

"Please, let me pass, Echo need me!" Kirby told him. Bisharp looked back at Kirby and just shook his head.

{I'm sorry, this is how its suppose to be.} He said. Kirby wanted to rampage through the gang, but realize that Bisharp was staring at Alpha. Alpha was staring back at him before he diverted them and sighed along with Bisharp.

{Kirby, I think I see a Eevee running towards Blade.} Rose reported him.

"What?" He looked towards where Blade is and found the brown fox standing next to him. "Is that Chepi?" He questioned. Both Eva and Rose looked at him surprised then gaze over the brown fox that was trying to push him. Pikachu was climbing back on Ash shoulder to get a better view and found the Muscular Pokemon walking up to Echo.

{Is there nothing we can do?} Pikachu asked himself. Ash petted Pikachu for comfort and and looked at Kirby, who was grinding his teeth frustrated.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)  
**_ _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)  
**_ _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)  
**_ _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)  
**_ _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)  
**_ _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)  
**_ _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)  
**_ _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)  
**_ _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)  
**_ _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)  
**_ _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)  
**_ _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)  
**_ _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)  
**_ _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)  
**_ _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)  
**_ _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)  
**_ _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}  
**_ _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)  
**_ _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)  
**_ _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)  
**_ _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)  
**_ _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)  
**_ _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)  
**_ _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)  
**_ _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)  
**_ _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)  
**_ _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)  
**_ _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)  
**_ _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)  
**_ _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)  
**_ _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)  
**_ _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)  
**_ _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 ** _Blade and Chepi..._**

Chepi was running towards Blade with a worried face and stopped next to him.

{Blade are you okay?} She asked. Blade didn't responded, instead, he was looking at Echo with his eyes filled with fear. {Bl-Blade?} She called out. Blade looked over to Chepi and gave a grunt.

{I'm fine Chepi, but we need to get out of here, quick.} He told her. Chepi tilted her head in confusion then looked over to Echo. His eyes's iris were bright crimson red, and his yellow fur a bit dark. {Echo?} She questioned. He didn't react, but continue to stare up at the grey sky. Blade felt something fall on him and looked up see the rain starting to come down. Blade looked back at Echo and saw him still staring at the sky with water hitting his face. He tried to stand back up and gave a loud groan of pain when he finally did.

{We should leave.} He said. Chepi looked at him puzzled then back at Echo.

{But what about Echo?} She asked. Blade looked back at the day dreaming Pikachu then started to walk towards the group where Kirby is.

{That isn't Echo anymore.} He whispered. Chepi wa then was surrounded with purple energy. {What?} He questioned.

{Blade, where are you going?} She questioned and chased after him. Blade looked ahead and found Rose using Confusion on him. He floated above the Pawniards and landed next to Kirby.

"Blade, oh thank Arceus you not dead." He said. He reverted his form and ran up to him. He gave him a hug and was crying lightly. "You had me worried their pal, I thought I'll never see you guys again." He said. Blade winced a bit from hug, but heard a cry and looked behind him. the Pawniards moves aside to let Chepi through and knocked Kirby out of the way.

"Kirby!" Everyone yelled and Pikachu got off Ash's shoulder while both Snivy and Tepig got next to him. Kirby landed back on his feet and glared at the fox that was next to Blade.

"That's a Eevee." Ash informed.

"I can't believe that its here in Unova." Cilan said.

"It's so cute." Iris commented.

"Now's not the time Iris." Kirby uttered, a bit annoyed.

{Leave him alone.} She said. Blade got out a vine and stroked her head slowly.

{Calm down Chepi. This is our Trainer, Kirby.} He explained. Chepi turn to Blade surprise then ran over to Kirby and lowered her head quickly.

{I'm so sorry, I thought you were poachers and were going to steal Blade first.} She explained. Kirby lowered his guard with the rest of the Pokemon and he sighed.

"It's okay, but why didn't Echo came with you?" He asked. Chepi looked at Blade to explain.

{Blade, is something wrong with Echo?} Eva questioned next. Blade wanted to avoid eye contact, but Rose put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

{Blade, everyone is worried about Echo now, please tell us what's wrong.} She told him. Blade stayed silent for second hen smacked his lips.

{That isn't Echo.} He answered. Everyone around him looked confuse until they heard a loud shout from the battlefield. They turn around and saw Conkeldurr running with his pillars towards the distracted Pokemon.

"Echo, get out of there quick!" Kirby yelled for him, but he remained still, feeling the water drops hit his face. Eva looked everywhere with a concern face, then found a branch above her. She used her vines to pull herself up without being noticed then jumped to another branch.

* * *

 _ **Conkeldurr VS Echo(?)**_

Conkeldurr was slamming his pillars on the ground while he was running towards Echo. {You're so dead you little rodent!} He said and was next to him. He raised both pillars and pull them to slam them together, but Echo jumped away from the attack and looked at Conkeldurr with his crimson red eyes. Conkeldurr screamed really loud with frustration then burst his hand with red energy. {Dynamic Punch!} He yelled. He left his pillars behind and charged towards Echo. He brought his fist back and was about to slammed his fist onto him, but Echo quickly ducked and gave a sinister smirk.

{Aura Tail.} He whispered. His tail turned iron swiftly with blue energy surrounding it. He spin around once then slammed his tail onto Conkeldurr, making him grunt then pushed him back to his pillars. Echo was laughing to himself quietly, but then looked at Conkeldurr with a smile and menacing eyes. {Just how weak do you think I am?} He asked him. Conkeldurr eyes widen when he realize that the soft voice the small Pikachu had was now cold. {It's really annoying when Pokemon like you underestimate me.} He mocked. He gathered white energy around him along with blue energy surrounding the white energy slowly. Echo was standing there with the same sinister smile, but suddenly disappeared and was slamming the Muscular Pokemon father. The Muscular Pokemon was holding his chest tightly then glared at Echo.

{I'm gonna make you feel so much pain for this!} He threaten him. Echo simply laughed at him and surround both his hand with thunder and aura.

{He's gonna be happy that I unlocked this for him.} He whispered to himself. He looked over to Conkeldurr and grinned when he saw the giant Pokemon throw both his Pillars at him and charge with a bright white hand. He duck for the first pillar then decided to jump over and landed on the pillar. He looked over to Conkeldurr and jumped towards him.

{Big mistake!} He yelled and slammed his fist onto his stomach. Echo gasp for air a bit then spat out blood, but to Conkeldurr surprise was that he wasn't knocked back, he was still in front of him with a smirk. {What the-?}

{Electro Punch!} He yelled. He slammed his fist onto Conkeldurr stomach, then punch him again with his other hand to send him fly instead. Echo landed on the ground and looked at Conkeldurr with shame.

{To think that he couldn't handle you. Oh well, I can't wait for him to unlock his true potential, but for now, I'll have to be his substitute consciousness.} He said. Conkeldurr was getting up slowly and glared at Echo.

{How...how did you absorb such a powerful attack?} Conkeldurr asked. Echo looked away and gave a loud sigh.

{Sadly, I'm not the one feeling the pain and power, its Echo instead.} He explained. Conkeldurr glared at the Pikachu and got back up.

{Echo, but aren't you Echo?} He wondered. The Pikachu shook its head while charging another Electro Punch.

{Nope, I'm not Echo at all. I'm just another personality I guess. I'm still Echo, but not the same Echo those guys over there know.} He truthfully said. He was next to Conkeldurr, who grunted and tried to swing the pillar one last time, but Echo countered it with Electro Punch and smashed it to pieces. Conkeldurr eyes widen and he fell back in fear.

{Please don't kill me.} Conkeldurr begged. Echo somehow laughed at the Pokemon in front of him. The Pokemon that wanted to kill him is now begging for his life.

{I have too. You've made to many Pokemon suffer. I'm the one that will save them.} He said. He was charging a powerful Electro Punch and grit his teeth. {Stay away from my faimily, my friends, and leave this planet! Forever!} He yelled and was about to slam his fist onto him, but a vine quickly grabbed arm and pulled him away. Conkeldurr was completely terrified that it led him to faint on the spot. Echo grunted then turned around and saw a green snake standing in front of him.

{Echo, stop it, please. This isn't you.} She begged. Echo stopped the attack and looked at her. He got confused and scratched the back of his head.

{I'm sorry, do I know you?} He asked. Eva took a step back in surprise. She looked at his crimson eyes and looked at his dark fur.

{Are... are you Echo?} She questioned. The Pikachu shook his head and pointed at himself.

{Nope, I'm someone else in a way, but more importantly. Why did you stop me from killing this fool?} He questioned. Eva grabbed Echo's paw and looked into his eyes.

{Because Echo would never kill someone, he has a kind heart and would think of another way. He will fight to protect his friends but he would never end someone's life.} She informed. Echo scratch the back of his ear and yawn loudly.

{Okay, so if I had a name, what would it be then?} He wondered. Eva just looked at him annoyed and let go of his paw.

{Maybe it should be something that matches your personality, like... Fenrir?} She muttered.

{Finrir? The giant wolf mythology.} He uttered.

{In a way, Kirby has been bound to mythology for some reason, but I'm sure he'll agree with me.} She said. Fenrir gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

{I like the name, but don't fall for me snake, I'm sure Echo would be jealous of if I stole your heart.} He mocked.

{Its Eva Fenrir.} She argued.

{Sorry Eva.} He apologized. Eva was about to speak up again until she saw a Pokeball hitting Conkeldurr and sucking him in it. Fenrir turned around and gave a loud grunt.

{Aw, some on! Seriously, who did that!} He complained. He looked over towards the group and found Bisharp next to Alpha and multiple Pawniards around him. Kirby was running towards Fenrir, thinking he was still Echo, with his Pokemon, Chepi, Ash, Pikachu, and the others behind him.

"Echo, are you okay?" He asked. Fenrir looked at the puff ball confused and leaned towards Eva.

{Who's the Pink Puff Ball?} He questioned, whispering in Eva's ear.

{That's our trainer, Kirby.} She answered back. Fenrir burst into laughter while eyeing Kirby.

 _{You can't be serious? This fat puff ball is his trainer. No wonder Echo is so weak, this guys doesn't know a single thing about aura.}_ He thought to himself then looked at Alpha who was walking towards the Pokeball and picked it up.

{Is the threat over sir?} Bisharp questioned Alpha. He gave a nod and placed the Pokeball in his pocket.

"I'm going to turn in this Pokemon to Officer Jenny. Thanks for the hard work Bisharp, but I need you to help Page and Sear with those Galvantulas and bring Pour to my office so I can heal her." He commanded. Bisharp gave a nod before enhancing his blades and running towards the direction Sage and Sear were going to fight with Galvantulas. Alpha turned to Kirby and bowed to him. "I'm deeply sorry you got into this mess." He apologized. Kirby was glaring at him and his fist tighten.

"You could have told us that that Bisharp was your Pokemon." Kirby told him.

"Bisharp wouldn't listen to me anymore when he was defeated by Conkeldurr. The only reason why he's listening to me now is because Conkeldurr is under my possession." He justified. Kirby shook his head, but saw two large Monkey head their way with Bisharp and Pour on his shoulder. They stopped in front of them.

"That was quick." Kirby said and watch Sear ran up to Fenrir and looked up with a grateful look.

{Thank you Arceus that he's okay.} He whispered. Sage was talking to Blade and gave him a Sitrus Berry.

{I see you two are friends again.} Blade said again while munching on the berry.

{Yea, we settled our differences when we fought against those Galvantulas, but we still need to talk to Pour and reform Simi Forest back together since Conkeldurr isn't here anymore.} Sage explained.

{Your okay, right Echo?} He questioned.

{I'm not Echo!} He screamed. Everyone looked at Fenrir confuse.

"But your name is Echo." Kirby told him.

{No, I'm not Echo. He's asleep right now, I'm Fenrir.} He informed. Kirby didn't understand what he meant until he realized his eyes and fur were different color. =

"Fenrir?" He questioned. _'The giant wolf?'_

{I'm Echo's aura counter part.} He answered.

{Aura? Isn't that something that Jackal has.} Sear questioned.

{You mean a Lucario?} Sage mocked.

{Shut up, you know what I mean.} Sear told him and punch his arm. Sage returned it and both of them snickered.

{Glad to see you guys are friends again.} Fenrir told them. _[Although I barely know anything about you guys.]_ He thought. Kirby looked at Fenrir confuse and thought about it.

"So what do you mean about 'aura counter part?'" He asked. Fenrir opened his mouth and was about to speak, but then coughed up blood and got on all fours.

{Fenrir.} Eva anxiously screamed. Both Eva and Kirby got next to him and lifted back up his feet.

"Are you okay?" Kirby asked. Fenrir was holding his stomach while his eyes were flashing from brown then back to crimson red.

{Looks like Echo is waking back up.} He said and gave a loud cry of pain. Everyone ran towards Echo/Fenrir and surrounded him.

"Is he okay?" Iris asked.

"Hang in there Echo." Ash tried to encouraged.

"We need to get him to a Pokemon Center quick." Cilan informed.

{Echo please stay strong.} Chepi begged. The pained Pikachu fell on his back and was crying tears.

{Arceus this is so painful!} He cried with Echo's voice.

"That's Echo's voice." Kirby whispered and pick him up. He took out four Pokeballs and return Helios, Sky, Rose and Blade in their Pokeballs and got out a small star from his bag.

"Wait, Kirby! Where are you going?" Ash questioned.

"I need to get Echo to a Pokemon Center fast!" Kirby told him and enlarged the star.

"Warp Star, Start up!" He commanded. The Warp Star started to gather energy inside it while Kirby got on it with Fenrir and Eva.

{Kirby!} Chepi called out. Kirby looked back at the Eevee and saw her concern look. {Please let me come with you, I want to be by Echo's side if possible.} Chepi begged.

"Alright, get on the Warp Star and hold on to me, because we're launching all the way towards Driftveil City." He told her. Chepi nodded and got on the star fast and Eva grabbed her with her vines.

"Driftveil City?" Ash asked.

"You're going ahead of us?" Iris followed up.

"I'll wait for you guys over there, but I need to get Echo to a Pokemon Center fast." He said, while Echo was squirming around in pain.

"Now is not the time to talk. Go Kirby, go to the Pokemon Center now!" Alpha yelled at him and Kirby gave a nod. He looked ahead and had a determined face.

"Star Boost! Level 10! Destination: Driftveil City!" Kirby informed the system and it started to register the commanded.

"We'll met you over there Kirby." Ash told him.

{Stay safe!} Sage added.

{And make sure Echo get the best treatment!} Sear ordered and gave a thumbs up at him.

"Alright, Warp Star, Go!" He commanded and the Warp Star blasted itself above the forest and started to rush towards Driftveil City. Echo/Fenrir was in Kirby's arms and he continue to squirm. His eyes continue to turn brown and crimson red. The Pikachu looked at Kirby one last time and tried to fight through the pain.

{Kirby.} He called out.

"Echo...Fenrir. I don't know, but please stop talking." He said.

{This is important to know. Echo hasn't reach his true strength. He still doesn't know anything about aura. Please, make him strong and teach him anything aura related.} He muttered. Kirby gave a nod at Fenrir but his eyes widen when he saw his eyes turn completely blank and started to panic in the inside.

"We need to hurry." He said. He made it out of the forest and ahead he saw a large river and a bridge with a small city ahead.

 _'Hang in there Echo._ ' Kirby thought and made the Warp Star speed up.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: I feel so unsatisfied with this chapter... something is missing._**

 ** _Spark: Maybe the reviewers can help us._**

 ** _Rick: I hope so._**

 **Leafeon: I hope Echo is gonna be okay.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Speaking of Echo, Data, do your job please.**_

 _Data: Yes sir. We'll be looking at Echo's power skill this chapter. Echo has only participated in one Gym Battle like the rest of the Pokemon Kirby except for Rammus, who participated 3 badges instead, but back on the subject. Echo is known for his kind behavior that led Helios to join the team. Echo is also know for his small rivalry again Meta Knight's Riolu in Chapter 11. Echo is capable of attack with strong physical attack and special attacks, and is know for his speedy defense, but his split personality, Fenrir is what his true potential can be. Fenrir has shown his aura capabilities when battling against Conkeldurr. He blocked most attack with a protective aura shield and defeated him with Aura Tail and Electro Punch, both using aura to defeat the Muscular Pokemon with ease._

 _ **Pikachu564:**_ _ **Thank you Data.**_

 _ **Spark: You know, Data makes me realize how stupid we are.**_

 _ **Rick: Do you mean yourself?**_

Jude: You two are stupid, now shut up.

 ** _Pikachu564: Right, and please tell me what I'm missing, I really like to know please._**

 ** _Spark: Remember to Follow this Story_**

 ** _Rick: Add it to you Favorites List for weekly update (possibly)_**

Jude: And please, leave a Review or Criticism of what you think about the story.


	41. Distracted

**_Pikachu564: This is gonna be a developent chapter in a way too._**

 ** _Spark: And may be a bit hard to actually believe this is happening to Kirby._**

 ** _Rick: But it has to happen, Kirby needs to learn from this in a way that can benefit both the team and himself._**

Jude: In other words, Kirby has to learn something from this?

 _Data: I think so... but it seems too painful for both Blade and Echo._

 **Leafeon: This is how its suppose to be.**

 **Lucky: We have Reviews.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Perfect, please read them.**_

 **Pddf999:** **I mean that u can make a extra long chapter so it won't be so short**

 _ **Pikachu564: I can try to make this chapter long, especially with the fact I'm going to add three battle scenes on this chapter.**_

 _ **Spark: Yep, its gonna be one of those long chapters.**_

 _ **Rick: I need a nap.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: No napping on the job, next.**_

 **BAKCHEEZAI :All right, I think split personalities make things all the more complicated, but I'm sure you can make it work.**

 **Still excited for the next Meta Knight battle. I've also got some kind of suggestion for the plot towards the end, specifically at the Unova League, but that will be for later.**

 _ **Pikachu564: It's not as complicated as you think. Fenrir is Echo's Aura. Whenever Echo is in a life threatening situation or until Echo's starts to try and control his aura. He shuts down and Fenrir takes over his body.**_

 _ **Leafeon: But Echo is the one getting hurt since it's his body. Fenrir is just a substitute subconscious.**_

 **Lucky: So Fenrir battles the threat or trains while Echo gets to know Fenrir a bit more.**

 _ **Pikachu564: They'll be able to communicate in the future, but he Echo doesn't know a single thing about Aura sadly. I even have something plan for Echo with Kirby and Eva with Kirby in the Kalos Region if I continue. And I actually would like to hear that suggestion, but send it as a PM, not as a Review please.**_

Jude: It get's really messy if we get a suggestion for the story in the review that we didn't ask for.

 _Data: It's better if we ask it and you guys put it in the reviews, but if we didn't ask for it we'll just be confuse on why is it in the reviews.._

 _ **Pikachu564: Next one please.**_

 **JetInMoonX:** **Good chapter. I hope 41 come soon. And you are inspiring me to make a Fanfic! (It is being made,but not here,it has FakeMon, and is a Mega-Crossover (Characters from tooooooo many places)This FanFic is the best i readed,Thank you.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Thanks for the positivity and sorry for not getting it out soon with the fact I need to work on my other story. And I would like to see this story of your if possible.**_

 _ **Spark: Sounds exciting.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Next one.**_

 **Lucky: These are for the Meta Knight's new Pokemon.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Let's hear them.**_

 **BAKCHEEZAI:** **Aw... I thought you already released a chapter... and I was here, all thinking "YOOOO PIKACHU564 ON FIYAH! 2 CHAPTERS WITHIN 24 HOURS!"**

 **But anyway, I think a few Pokémon that Meta Knight could have would be Deino/Zweilous (to be Hydreigon), because the typing suits Meta Knight and it generally feels like a Pokémon Meta Knight would have, Darmanitan to counter Eva and Blade (and maybe Zen Mode), Excadrill to counter Echo, and I dunno, Chandelure, cuz I like it (and it kinda suits Meta Knight, having yellow eyes).**

 **That's really all I could think of, so META KNIGHT HYPE! Really excited for the battle! Also, please make it so that Kirby is alone when he fights Meta and Ash and co. only come back after it, just like before. I don't know why, but I kinda like it that way. Meta Knight feels like a guy that would only engage Kirby alone.**

 **That's all from me for now, keep up the great writing!**

 **P.S. I really like the author's notes every chapter as well, they're funny and cute.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Some of these are great ideas, and I know how Meta Knight appears out of no where. I won't have a Pokemon Battle for Meta Knight and Kirby unil next chapter, but they will speak to each other.**_

 _ **Spark: I like the idea of having Chandelure and Hydreigon on his his team, but they will have to be a Lampert and a Deino.**_

 ** _Rick: And we kinda don't need Meta Knight to have counters to Kirby's Pokemon. You'll see why soon._**

 **Leafeon: Aww, he thinks we're cute :3**

 _ **Pikachu564: I don't need you to be happy! NEXT!**_

 **Pddf999: he can a umbreon(male), tyrogue(male), thoroh(male), sneasel(female),pawniard(female),mismagius(female). 3 male and 3 female so it's fair**

 _ **Pikachu564: I'll keep the Umbreon and Sneasel idea, but the other four I can't take. (Main reason, Throh is classic enemy of Sawk, in my view. He has three fighting Pokemon alreadt, so Tyrogue pushing is it. We have too many Bisharp Pokemon Trainers. And I simply disagree with Mismagius... that's it. Next.**_

 **JetInMoonX:** **I think That Golbat Matches him. Bats Pokémon matchs him.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Hahaha... wait you're serious? Hmmm... I will add Golbat, but it isn't because it matches him the best, but he needs a flying type._**

 ** _Spark: That funny._**

 ** _Rick: I like this guys already._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Quiet, all of you! Next!_**

 **JetInMoonX: How i post a Fanfic? (I'm in Android,if this helps.)**

 _ **Pikachu564: I left instruction in your Fanfiction Inbox. That's all of them for today.**_

 **Lucky: Shall we start.**

 _ **Pikachu564:** **Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon. Let us begin.**_

 _ **{Pokemon Language}**_

 _ **"Human Language"**_

 _ **[Pokemon Thoughts]**_

 _ **'Human Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Distracted...**

 _ **Narrator Guy: Last time in Kirby's Adventure in Unova! Echo has defeated the Pokemon, Conkeldurr, with his aura self, Fenrir. Kirby raced towards the Pokemon Center in Driftveil City. Nurse Joy has taken Echo and started his treatment when they arrived.**_

 **One Day Later... 11:57 PM**

Kirby was sitting in a row of chairs with all of his Pokemon and Chepi. They were waiting outside a door with a large first aid symbol on it. Above it was a box with a syringe needle symbol. It was surrounded in a flash of red light and pink puff ball just stared at it. The flashed died down and Nurse Joy came out of the door with a Audino. Kirby stood up and walked towards Nurse Joy with a concern look.

"Are Echo and Blade going to be okay?" Kirby asked. Nurse Joy stared at the star warrior in front of her and simply forced a smile.

"They are going to be fine Kirby, but they won't be able to leave the Pokemon Center for at least a week." She informed. Kirby eyes widen with the rest of his Pokemon. Nurse Joy cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Both your Pikachu and Bulbasaur had suffered massive amount of damage from their last battle. Blade is recovering from massive exhaustion and two broken feet that will recover in a week, but Echo is recovering from blood loss, fatigue, and broken bones. If anything, they are lucky to survive such a situation." She explained. Kirby looked at her devastated and looked at his Pokemon, who were looking away with pain and concern.

"Is there nothing I can do?" He questioned himself. Nurse Joy looked at Kirby sorrowful and started to walk towards the main desk. She stopped right beside him and looked at him.

"You can see him if you want. Then, you can try to take a break, you haven't slept in a day after all." She suggested then walked away. Audino followed Nurse Joy behind, but before she continue, she looked at Kirby sadly and bowed to him.

{I'm so sorry.} She simply said and chased after Nurse Joy. His Pokemon looked at Kirby carefully, who was gazing at the room then at his Pokemon.

"Should we go in?" He asked. Every single Pokemon gave a nod and Kirby gave a sad sigh. He entered the room and he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Both Pokemon were on a bed with multiple hearts monitor wires on them. Blade has his on top of his head and three on his bulb. Echo had three on top of his left chest and one on the left side of his head. Both of them had their heart's being monitored, both being at a 76 beats a minutes and had breathing mask. Echo's bright red cheeks and his stomach were covered in bandages and his both his paws covered in bandages. Blade had a cast on his neck and both his front legs were covered in bandages. The Pokemon split up to two separate group and took a closer look at them. Eva realized that Echo had many bruises around his body, especially the stomach. It was covered with a bandage but it showed signs of how devastating both Superpower punches affected Echo. Rose was by Blade's side with a frown, witnesses the amount of small bandages and injures Blade took on. Rammus was comforting Zoey, knowing how painful it is for her now that she knows that two family members were injured badly. Sky and Helios stayed quiet with their eyes close and head low, trying to no make eye contact with anyone. Ivy and Kindle simply cried quietly next to each other between their beds and Soak was silent most of the time with zero jolly behavior on a chair to the side he was sitting on. Leon stood strong with a frown and tears fell out of his eyes, but didn't made a sound. Lastly, Chepi was crying right in Kirby's arms, who was petting her slowly to comfort her. Kirby would sometimes let a few tear fall down his cheeks, but simply dry them off as fast as he could. He took a deep breath and took out six Pokeballs. "It's time to go back guys." He said. Everyone looked at him slowly then gave a firm nod. Kirby took out four Pokeballs The Johto starters were first, then Leon went in. He got out his watch to trade Pokeballs and another set. Zoey and Rammus went in there Pokeball with Sky and Helios behind them. Kirby switched Zoey and Rammus for Rose and Blade's Pokemon and he silently grunted. He looked at Rose and Eva, who were still standing next to the injured Pokemon. He looked over to Chepi and gave a small smile.

"Hey Chepi, would you like to become a part of my team?" He questioned. Chepi looked at him confused.

{But it's my fault Kirby, if they didn't went looking for me, this wouldn't have happened.} She argued. Kirby shook his head slowly and pointed at himself.

"Don't blame yourself Chepi, it was my fault. I'm wasn't there to protect them and I didn't keep my promise to Blade." He countered. The fox looked at him surprised.

{What was it?} She asked. Kirby smile disappeared and his head lowered with a sad frown.

"To help them find you, and to help any Pokémon in trouble." He responded. Chepi looked at him confuse, but saw him shaking. "They ran away knowing that you were near by and didn't bother to tell me. I failed both of them when I didn't found you, and I failed because I didn't made it on time to help them." He justified. His eyes filled with water and dried to them as fast as he could before looking at Chepi with a forced smile. She simply stared at him apologetically and nodded. She tapped the Pokeball with her paw and was sucked it. It only shook once then it confirmed the captured. It minimized down to a small size and it was surrounded in a white light. It disappeared from Kirby's hand and he gave a long sigh. He looked at the remaining Pokémon then signaled them to follow him. Rose glanced at Blade one last time and teleported next to Kirby with a sorrowful face. Eva was simply staring at Echo for awhile then gave a nod. She jumped off his bed and ran towards Kirby with tearful eyes. Kirby simply opened the door for both Pokemon to leave first then left the room silently.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)  
**_ _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)  
**_ _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)  
**_ _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)  
**_ _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)  
**_ _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)  
**_ _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)  
**_ _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)  
**_ _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)  
**_ _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)  
**_ _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)  
**_ _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)  
**_ _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)  
**_ _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)  
**_ _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)  
**_ _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)  
**_ _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}  
**_ _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)  
**_ _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)  
**_ _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)  
**_ _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)  
**_ _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)  
**_ _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)  
**_ _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)  
**_ _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)  
**_ _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)  
**_ _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)  
**_ _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)  
**_ _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)  
**_ _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)  
**_ _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)  
**_ _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)  
**_ _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 _ **Inside Kirby's Room...**_

Kirby placed his bag on the floor then threw his hat on a chair with a quiet sigh. He jumped up on his bed with a face plant and gave a loud grunt in it. Both female Pokemon got on the bed quietly and lied on it with lots of thoughts in their minds.

"What should I do." He said out loud. Eva and Rose stared at Kirby confused as he flipped himself over and had a tired face.

{What do you mean?} Eva questioned. Kirby looked at her then closed his eyes slowly. He try to think about it and gave a nod to himself and opened his eyes.

"I mean, what should my next move be. Both Echo and Blade are injured and we're going to be here for awhile." He told her. Rose lifted herself up and stared at him.

{Maybe we could battle the Pokemon Gym?} She suggested. Eva thought about it and gave a nod.

{Maybe Rose is right, battling the gym is our best option Kirby.} Eva agreed. Kirby pondered about it, then shook his head.

"I can't do it without-"

{Yes you can Kirby, we should give it a shot.} She argued.

{And we have to do it either way, so its best to do it now while they're healing.} Rose added. Kirby looked at them sadly then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I need some sleep." He reasoned. Both Pokemon nodded at the idea before closing there eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Kirby's Dream..._**

Kirby was surrounded by darkness and he was looking around.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He voiced echoed around him and no response was given. A loud bump was heard ahead and Kirby looked in front of him and saw both Echo and Blade surrounded in a blue spotlight laying in front of him. "Echo? Blade?" He questioned. He was about to walk towards them when he tripped and looked at his feet. He had two shadowy hands holding them. He continue to try and move but failed miserably and he looked ahead again. His his shrunk in fear when he saw Conkeldurr in a red spotlight holding both his pillars up above them and was wearing a huge smirk. The muscular Pokemon's mouth was moving, telling Kirby something, and it made him cry. Conkeldurr let go of both boulder and both Echo and Blade gave their final word to Kirby. Both Pillars squished the Pokemon and red crimson blood splattered out of them and landed in front of Kirby. He started to breath fast and tears fell out of his eyes. He took one last deep breath while everything around him disappeared and a flash of white surrounded him.

 ** _Dream Over..._**

Kirby woke up with a sudden gasp and had tears on his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He found both Eva and Rose moving violently in there sleep. He looked at the clock and saw 8:43 AM on the clock. He walked slowly to the chair and grabbed his hat from it and then his bag. He looked back at the sleeping Pokémon and grunted silently.

"Time to wake up guys." He announced. Both Eva and Rose opened their eyes slowly then stood up. They jumped off the bed and walked next to Kirby.

{Morning Kirby.} Eva muttered. Kirby just stared at both Pokemon and realized the dark circle under their eyes.

"Had trouble sleeping?" He questioned. Both of them nodded and notice Kirby's red eyes.

{Did you cry in your sleep?} Eva asked. Kirby stayed silent, trying to forget the dream, and opened the door.

"Let's just eat something before going to the gym." He said with his hat blocking his eyes and left the room with both Pokemon behind him.

* * *

 ** _Near Driftveil City Gym..._**

Kirby had both Rose and Eva on his head as he walked down a road that lead to a large building up ahead with a Pokemon Gym symbol on it. He stopped in front of it and just stared at it. He shook his head and was going to go inside the building until a man with light blue mining uniform and a yellow hard hat was about to head out. The man saw Snivy and looked down to find Kirby gazing at him.

"What do you want." The man said. Kirby flinch at the cold tone, but then straighten himself and stared at the man.

"I'd like to request a Pokemon Gym Battle please." He requested. The man had a hard glare at Kirby then turned around.

"Follow me." He told the puff ball and started to walk. Kirby ran behind him and started to look around a ordinary hall way. Kirby was getting confuse with his Pokemon until they reach a Elevator with iron bars as a door and a giant red light bulb on it. The man stopped in front of it for the elevator to ring loudly and opened the iron bar door. The man looked at Kirby and pointed at the elevator. "Get in it." He said and Kirby gave a nod. He went inside the gym and face the other side of the elevator confuse as the other man entered and the elevator started to head down. The man looked at Eva and at Rose to stare at Kirby. "Are these the Pokemon you're going to use against Clay?" He questioned. Kirby looked at him and shook his head.

"No, I don't even know what type of Pokemon he uses." He reasoned. The man looked away and had a smirk.

"Just a hint little puff ball, Clay's Pokemon are extremely strong. So beating him won't be easy." The man told him. Kirby acknowledge the advice and was ready to face a gym, but was in a cave instead. He walked inside it and looked at the man confuse before he pointed at a large a large man with brown hair and eyes. He wears a large cowboy hat, with a yellow stripe and a teal gem on the front. He also wears a sleeveless jacket, with small ribbons on his chest, as well as a hazel shirt underneath. He also wears teal pants, with a belt with a yellow buckle, underneath his large brown ones, as well as a pair of dark shoes. He was holding a large pickaxe and was hitting the floor with it. The man walked up to Clay first and took a deep breath.

"Clay, a new challenger for the gym!" He yelled and the man stopped hitting the ground. The man turned around and found the puff ball standing there with both Pokemon. The man looked closely at the opponent and pondered.

"Didn't you already challenge me?" He questioned. Kirby eyed him suspiciously and shook his head.

"I didn't sir." He responded. Clay kept staring at the star warrior until he tilted his hat forward and nodded.

"You're right, but I fought someone like looks similar to you when I think about it. I think his name was Meta Knight." Clay corrected himself. Kirby flinched at the name, but quickly shook his head and glared at the man.

"I request a gym battle sir." Kirby told him. Clay stared at the puff ball then turned around.

"Follow me then." He ordered and he started to walk deeper into the cave. Kirby followed him into a dead in until he hit a button and opened a secret door. It reveal a large battlefield in the room that was minded out with multiple steel support and large boxes filled with dirt. Kirby stepped inside and got to the left side of the field while Clay was on the right. Both Eva and Rose got off him and Kirby got out a Pokeball from his hat. He looked at Clay and saw a large smirk.

"Why do you have that smirk on your face?" Kirby asked.

"I haven't had a battle for awhile kid, so impress me okay, Let's go Excadrill!" He yelled out and tossed a Pokeball in the air and released the large Steel Mole. It stared over to Kirby and gave a loud battle cry. Kirby looked at his Pokeball and nodded.

"Soak, get ready to battle!" Kirby called out and tossed the Pokeball out. The Pokeball opened up and reveal the water-type standing there with sad eyes and looked up at the Drill Pokemon. "Soak... please stay focus, we're doing our gym battle." Kirby told him. Soak looked at Kirby with tears in his eyes and gave a nod. Clay and Excadrill remained confuse at the act but just grunted.

"Let's get this started." Clay told the the man that helped Kirby earlier and he nodded.

"The Driftveil Gym challenge will now begin. Challenger Kirby versus the Gym Leader, Clay. This will be a three on three battle and the battle will be over when all three Pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon. Let the Battle Begin!" The referee yelled out.

"Excadrill, ram it with Rock Smash!" He ordered. It claw turn bright red and with orange on the center of it and lunged himself towards Soak.

"Soak, counter with Ice Punch! 10% Power!" He ordered. The Totodile charged his fist with ice power and had it in ten percent until it burst with Power and spikes came out of it. Excadrill slammed the Rock Smash onto the Ice Punch then broke it to pieces before pushing the Pokemon away with lot of force and leaving a Totodile vulnerable. Clay smirked at the open spots the Pokemon revealed and spun his Pickaxe.

"Excadrill, slash him with Metal Claw!" He executed. Excadrill claws turn bright steel color and he ran towards Soak.

"Soak, use Water Gun! 30% Power!" Kirby commanded. Soak took a deep breath and was about to release water, but Excadrill beat him and slammed his claw on his stomach and pushed him away back towards Kirby. Soak looked at Kirby and gave a sad sigh.

{Kirby, I can't do it. I'm too depressed to control my power, if fact, everyone is like this back in Vi's house, no one is training or moving until Echo and Blade are cured.} He reasoned. Kirby looked at Soak carefully and then at Eva and Rose, who were looking away and had their eyes closed.

"I can't let you continue then Soak." He concluded. He got out a Pokeball and sucked him back inside it. Clay looked at Kirby confuse and growled.

"What is the meaning of this? Didn't you want a gym battle?" He yelled.

"I can't force my Pokemon to fight if they can't Clay. I forfeit from getting that gym badge, but I'll fight Excadrill at least." Kirby reasoned. Clay looked at Kirby confuse, but saw him pull out two orbs and ate a grey orb and a orange orb. He ate them together the jumped in the air.

 ** _Transformation Begun._**

 ** _Kirby jumped in the air and large pieces of cloth fell on his and it attached to his arms. It grew massive claws on each hand. THen his skin shune brightly before it was covered in color iron and the animal claws were covered in steel next._**

 ** _Transformation Done._**

Kirby landed back on the ground with his new form and surprised both Excadrill and Clay. The gym leader rubbed his chin for awhile then nodded.

"Alright, this is new. I'll see if this was a waste of time or not." He said.

"This isn't for a gym badge anymore, I'll just fight him with all my strength" Kirby said and got in attack position.

"Josh, this is a mock battle then. I want to see how strong this puff ball is." Clay told him and the Referee nodded. He raised both arms and took a deep breath.

"The challenger Kirby has forfeit the gym match, but a mock battle between Kirby and Clay's Excadrill will begin shortly." He yelled out. Kirby got in position to fight and looked straight at Excadrill, who was in his battle stance, then a sudden flash of the Conkeldurr in his dream replaced the mole. Kirby glared at the mole, who glared back and gave a smirk.

"Let the battle begin!" He announced and Kirby ran forwards with both claws in front of him.

"Excadrill, Metal Claw!" Clay ordered and Excadrill turn his claws bright steel. He ran towards Kirby with both claws and brought them back.

"Metal Drill." He yelled. Both claws turn bright steel and started to spin violently. Clay admired the attack and saw Kirby slammed both his claws onto Excadrill's Metal Claw and pushed it back. Excadrill looked surprise at the counter and growled.

{I won't be defeated so easily pipsqueak.} Excadrill told him. Kirby smirked at the comment but another flash of Conkeldurr appeared in front of him. His eyes turnedfurious and his was gritting his teeth.

"You'll pay for what you did." He said and lunged himself at Excadrill.

"Excadrill, Dig underground!" Clay ordered. Excadrill got in drill form and dug underground fast while stopped in front of the hole and and grinned.

"You're not getting away!" Kirby yelled and charge a large steel beam with his claws and a large mud ball inside of it. "Mud Cannon!" He screamed and launched the combination attack at the hole. Eva looked over to Clay, who was smirking at the attempt.

{Kirby, get out of there!} Eva yelled. Kirby was focusing on the hole until he felt a sudden crack under him and Excadrill came out to knock him up.

"Knock him inside the hole!" Clay ordered and the Excadrill grabbed the puff ball and threw him in the hole. A long stream of smoke came out of the hole with Kirby coming out of it. He landed on the ground with injuries, but stood back up and looked at Excadrill. Kirby started to growl violently and pointed his claws at him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them again." He whispered. Excadrill looked at him confuse while Eva and Rose eyes widen. "I'll won't let you kill them!" He yelled and Clay had a surprised face.

{Look kid, seems like you had a traumatic experience, so lets stop crying and continue with our ba-}

"Shut up!" He shouted and his hand was being filled with stars. "Meteor Mash." He screeched and ran towards Excadrill with a glare. Clay gave a nod at Excadrill and got into his attack stance.

"Excadrill, end this now with Horn Drill!" He yelled and Excadrill's head started to spin violently and enhanced into a large form. Kirby slammed Meteor MAsh on Excadrill stomach, but he endure it and stabbed Kirby with it. The horn made Kirby spin around until Excadrill thrust his horn one last time to blast Kirby away and collided to a wall.

{Kirby!} His Pokemon yelled and ran to the wall. Kirby reverted back to normal with swirls in his eyes and a frown.

"Poyo..." He cried out and stood up slowly. He shook his head and sat up with confusion in his eyes. "What happen?" He questioned. Eva and Rose were beside Kirby while Clay was in front of him with a angry face.

"I hope your happy kid. Not only did you forfeit the match before it even begun, you also lost yourself mid battle with Excadrill." He informed.

"Bu-"

"No buts Kirby, I don't want you to come back to this gym at least for one week. Don't come back to waste my time again." He said and turn his back on him. "Take a break Excadrill." Clay said and shot a red beam at the mole Pokemon. Clay walked away and Josh stayed behind with Kirby.

* * *

 ** _At the Pokemon Center..._**

Kirby made it back to the Pokemon center after failing to defeat the Gym Leader mock battle against his Excadrill. He is being treated by Nurse Joy, who is still applying bandages on him.

"What were you think fighting his Excadrill, Kirby. You could have gotten hurt." She scolded. Kirby simply didn't respond and turn his head from the Nurse and was looking at Echo and Blade. He gave a sad sigh and looked at her.

"How are Echo and Blade?" He questioned. Nurse Joy gaze at Kirby and saw the amount of concern he had for them. She looked at the Pokemon and smiled.

"Both of your Pokemon are recovering perfectly. They'll be okay." She said. Kirby looked back at the fallen Pokemon and nodded.

"Thank you." He said. Nurse Joy applied the last bandage and Kirby jumped of the table and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Kirby looked back at the Nurse with his hat on his hand he looked at Nurse Joy and gave a smile.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit... can you take care of my Pokemon?" He asked and tossed her six mini Pokeballs. She caught all four and looked at Kirby surprised. "There are two outside of them in my room. I'll be taking my leave." He said and walked away

"But you're injured. You can't leave in a vulnerable state." She explained. Kirby turned away and he frowned.

"I can take care of myself, but I need some time to think." He said and walked out the door. When getting out, he ran into Rose and Eva, who were staring at him and he simply tilted his hat.

{Where are you going Kirby?} Eva asked him. Kirby looked at her sadly and sighed.

"I'm gonna go... think about what just happen." He said and walked passed her. He stopped later and looked back at the two.

"Take care of Echo and Blade until I get back." He said and out of the Pokemon Center. Rose was going to stop him, but Eva used her vines to hold her back and shook her head.

{Let him figure it out.} She simply said. They looked at the door sadly and were wondering what was going through Kirby's mind.

* * *

 ** _Route 6 On the Mountains..._**

Kirby ran inside a cave after the area he was in started to rain. He sat in the cave with hat in his hat and had tears in his eyes.

"What am I going to do?" He questioned himself. Unknown to him, two yellow aura eyes were staring at him from beyond the cave.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: I could have made this longer but..._**

 ** _Spark: It seems we should split it in two chapters._**

 ** _Rick: Only reason why we did this is so Kirby will gain experience from his mentor._**

 **Lucky: It will be ore effective this way.**

 **Leafeon: I guess thats one way to put it. Data, would you please do your job please.**

 _Data: Okay, this chapter analysis is Soak, Kirby's Totodile. Soak is know to have unlimited power. Kirby's Pokemon, Zoey and Rammus, focus on him controlling that power so he won't exhaust himself so fast. Soak is fast to react and when he releases a move with 100% power it evolves into the next stage and launches a strong attack. There have been rumors in Kirby's team that if Soak releases 1000% power, its resembles a Z-Moves Power._

Jude: Very nice. Alright, this is the end of the chapter.

 _ **Pikachu564: Leave a review of what you think.**_

 ** _Spark: And remember to follow or favorite this story please._**


	42. Learning From Tragedy

**_Pikachu564: Kirby development is under way._**

 ** _Spark: Its time for to understand the situation he was in._**

 ** _Rick: In a way, not the best way, but meh._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Quiet you!_**

 ** _Spark: Where are the others._**

 ** _Pikachu564: They wanted to buy something in a Poke-Mart, so I gave them 10,000 Pokedollars for them to buy whatever they want._**

 ** _Spark: Nice._**

 ** _Pikachu564: They'll be back by the end of the chapter._**

 ** _Rick: This chapter might possible be long with the fact we're going to introduce Meta Knight's newest Pokemon._**

 ** _Spark: Okay, I'll do the Disclaimer._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon. Let us begin._**

 ** _{Pokemon Language}_**

 ** _"Human Language"_**

 ** _[Pokemon Thoughts]_**

 ** _'Human Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 42: Learning from Tragedy._**

Kirby was walking down a road, taking off his bandages slowly and eating a Sitrus Berry. He was looking at the grey sky and sighed. "What is happening to me. Ever since Echo got hurt... I been so distracted. I been so depressed." He whispered to himself. He continue to walk when he felt a something hit his head. He looked up and found water drops falling from the sky. He looked around and found a hole on a base of a mountain. Kirby ran in it and turned around to face the rain. He sat down and his eyes filled with tears. He lowered his head and tipped his hat so his he could cover his eyes. "What am I going to do." He questioned himself.

"What is wrong, Kirby?" A deep voice asked deep inside the Cave and Kirby stopped crying. He turned around and found Meta Knight in front of him and a clear, spherical head Pokemon containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes. On top of its head is a black covering, which resembles a lampshade, with a pointed spike on top. Underneath its head is a small, black body with a pointed spike at the bottom. Extending from its body are two long, wavy arms with no fingers.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)  
**_ _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)  
**_ _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)  
**_ _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)  
**_ _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)  
**_ _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)  
**_ _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)  
**_ _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)  
**_ _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)  
**_ _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)  
**_ _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)  
**_ _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)  
**_ _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)  
**_ _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)  
**_ _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)  
**_ _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)  
**_ _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}  
**_ _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)  
**_ _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)  
**_ _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)  
**_ _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)  
**_ _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)  
**_ _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)  
**_ _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)  
**_ _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)  
**_ _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)  
**_ _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)  
**_ _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)  
**_ _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)  
**_ _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)  
**_ _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)  
**_ _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)  
**_ _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

 **Narrator Voice: In the last Chapter, Kirby was defeated by Clay's Excadrill and was placed to heal in the Pokemon Center. After being treated, Kirby decided to leave his Pokemon behind and walked towards Route 6, where he finds Meta Knight and a mysterious Pokemon next to him in a cave.**

"Meta Knight, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I'm taking a break from my long journey." He answered. "What are you doing here?".He looked at the Lampent, who was glaring at the puff ball and was in attack stance, but Meta Knight raised his hand at him and shook his head.

"Lampent, warn the others, we have a guest." He ordered. Lampent looked at Meta Knight then bowed.

{Yes, Master.} It said and floated away. Meta Knight walked up to Kirby and stared into his eyes.

"You seem troubled Kirby." He said. Kirby looked away from Meta Knight and sat back down with a irritated facial expression.

"I don't need your help." He argued. Meta Knight simply laughed at the comment and shook his head.

"Nonsense, a young star warrior like you shouldn't be sad at all. What's wrong?" He questioned again. Kirby gave a soft sigh and stood back up.

"Fine." He said. Meta Knight looked please and turned around.

"Follow me inside." He uttered. Kirby looked at him confuse while he saw him walk deeper in the cave. Kirby simply followed inside and his eyes widen. He saw multiple pieces of furniture around the cave. A brown chair with a blue and black patter carpet. He had a small coffee table on top of the rug and and small lamp next to the chair. He looked to his left and saw a bed with blue cover and black pillow and next to it was a book shelf fill with multiple books. Kirby looked at Meta Knight suspiciously while he looked back.

"What is this place?" He questioned.

"My small home." He responded. Kirby gave a small nod and found another part of the cave heading deeper. Kirby decided to follow inside and found a room filled with Pokemon. Meta Knight was behind Kirby and he clapped loudly to get the Pokemon attention.

"Everyone, we have a guest." He simply said and some Pokemon lined up. Kirby looked at Meta Knight surprise and pointed at the lined Pokemon.

"Are these your Pokemon?" He asked. Meta Knight gave a slow nod and he went next to them.

"They are my precious friends, Kirby." He answered. He walked to the Pokemon and pat one on the head. "Let me introduce them to you." He said. He went up to three Pokemon and looked at Kirby. "You already know these Pokemon." He said. The Karate Pokemon bowed, the Cave Pokemon grunted, and the Spirit Pokemon waved.

"Sawk, Druddigon, and Yamask." Kirby responded. Meta Knight nodded the three Pokemon, left to relax in a corner, and went to the next Pokemon.

"These two are being kept too." He said. What Kirby saw bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each fore paw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head. He looked at the other one that was a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead has a violet spot adorning it as well as a red one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, blue tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in violet and split at the end. Its torso has one violet ring of fur around its midsection. It also has violet fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped violet and split at its end.

"Are they Riolu and Mienfoo?" Kirby questioned. Meta Knight nodded and looked at his Pokemon.

"Riolu evolved into Lucario, and Mienfoo is a Mienshao." He informed. He gave a signal for them to leave and Meinshao left without a word. Lucario stayed still and was staring at Kirby, who just stared back and tilted his head.

"What?" He asked. Lucario just stared then he moved away.

{Nothing.} He responded in a deep voice. Kirby just stared at the jackal then turn his attentions to Meta Knight, who had multiple Pokemon behind him.

"And these are the ones I caught after the tournament." He said. He walked up to the floating lamp. "You know Lampent." He said. Kirby stared at the ghost Pokemon and nodded.

"Hi Lampent." He greeted. The ghost Pokemon just stared at Kirby, but then floated away.

{Hi.} He responded in a ghostly voice and left the two star warrior to join Lucario and Mienshao.

"Friendly." Kirby commented and moved on. Meta Knight shook his head at Kirby and looked at Lampent.

"He doesn't interact with other trainers easily." He informed. Kirby nodded and looked at the other Pokemon. He saw a small blue quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view, sitting on the ground. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail that appears to be bitten off. It was facing Kirby and it stood up. It gave a smirk to the puff ball and tried to charge into him with his mouth ready to bite him, but Meta Knight had a large bone in his hand and blocked the bite with it.

"Deino, play with your bone." Meta Knight ordered. Deino pull the bone from his hand and ran off to a corner to chew it happily.

"Thanks, I'm still recovering from my last battle and I don't want to be bitten by one of your Pokemon." He informed. Meta Knight nodded and walked to his next Pokemon. It was is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles both cats and weasels. It is primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The ear feather is short and the other ear is short and pointed, and it has narrow red eyes. On its forehead and chest are yellow, oval markings. It has red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. It has long limbs with two large, retractable claws on its hands and feet.

"What is it?" Kirby asked. The Pokemon looked at Kirby suspiciously and got in defense stance.

"Sneasel, lower your guard. He's our guest." Meta Knight commanded. Sneasel stared at Kirby and dropped it claws while smacking her lips.

{Whatever.} She said and walked towards Sawk's group.

"She's full of sass." Kirby told Meta Knight. The masked warrior she looked away and sighed.

"I am having a bit of trouble battling with her, but its a work in progress for now." He explained. He moved to the next to two Pokemon. One was hanging off a ceiling looking like a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes. It has small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four long fang. While its Its pointed ears are tiny, and it has short legs with long, thin feet. It was covering his mouth with his wings and was looking directly at Kirby. While the other was sleeping peacefully below the bat Pokemon that look like a round, green Pokémon surrounded by a darker green, gel-like substance. Its inner body has dark, oval eyes and a red diamond-shaped mouth. On the upper left side of its head is a curly, yellow growth that resembles the endoplasmic reticulum of a cell. Kirby tried to get a good look at the green blob, but the bat spreads it wings and stuck out a purple long tongue at Kirby, making him step back quickly.

"Whoa, that was close." Kirby call out and Meta Knight shook his head.

"You shouldn't get close to Solosis when Golbat is near. Golbat protects that Pokemon like its his own child." Meta Knight informed. Kirby gave a slow nod while staring at the bat, who covered it's mouth and glared t Kirby.

"Sorry about that." He said and walked away. He went next to Meta Knight and found a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes in front of him. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them.

"What is it?" Kirby questioned. The Dark Pokemon looked at the puff ball and simply closed it's eyes and lied down

"He is a Umbreon." Meta Knight informed. He walked up to it and stroked its head softly and gave a soft chuckle. "Pokemon are wonderful Kirby. I can never imagine life without these guys now." He informed. He took his hand off of Umbreon's head and walked towards the exit. Kirby looked around one last time at the cave and followed Meta Knight. He saw him sit on his couch and stood next to him. "Now that my little tour is over and you met my Pokemon, why don't you tell me what's wrong." Meta Knight suggested. Kirby looked at him sadly and sighed whiled sitting down.

* * *

 ** _Later, After Kirby telling Meta Knight the events that happen to Echo and Blade..._**

"Now I see why you're depress and why both your Pikachu and Snivy aren't here with you." Meta Knight acknowledged. Kirby let a few tears escape from his cheek and Meta Knight was about to get up and get a tissue for him, but Lucario beat him to it and whipped the tears away. Kirby looked at the jackal confuse and tilted his head.

"Thanks Lucario, but what are you doing here?" He asked.

{I want to know how Echo defeated Conkeldurr again.} He requested. Kirby shook his head and looked at Lucario sadly.

"Echo didn't defeat him, it was Fenrir." He answered. Meta Knight scratch his head in confusion and got off his chair.

"Is this, Fenrir, your new Pokemon?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby sighed and stood up.

"No, he's Echo, but he's something called..." Kirby scratch his head and tried to remember what Fenrir told him during his Warp Star ride. "What was it again?" He asked himself. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Oh yea! Something called aura." Kirby remembered. Lucario gasp at the mention of aura and walked over to Kirby. He picked the puff ball up and stared into his eyes while Meta Knight was walking to his book shelf looking for a book.

{Did you said Aura?} He asked. Kirby pulled himself out of his hands and dust himself.

"Yes I did, I said aura because that's what Fenrir, but I don't even know what aura is." Kirby repeated. Lucario wasn't fond of this and was about to punch Kirby but was stopped by Meta Knight, who had a book in his left hand and was looking at Lucario seriously. The Jackal grunted and tossed Kirby down, who landed and looked over to the Knight.

"Kirby, I want you to know that aura is a serious thing and Echo should learn how to control it fast. If not, Echo will possible be in this situation again." Meta Knight warned. Kirby just stared at him and then at the book.

"Will that book tell me what aura is?" He questioned." Meta Knight tossed the book at him and he struggled to grasp it, but caught it.

"It will tell you more about aura then you need to know." He responded. He clapped his hand for both Druddigon and Sawk to place a large rock in the middle of the room and Lucario standing far away from it. "It will tell you how to keep you Pokemon's aura in control and the history of aura users. If there's one move Echo could learn from that book as a start is Aura Sphere." Meta Knight explained. Kirby looked at the first page and saw a picture of a Lucario with a blue sphere in front of him.

"That's Aura Sphere right?" He questioned.

"Yes Kirby, and it's a perfect start to understand aura a bit." Meta Knight answered. Kirby kept staring at the picture until he heard Meta Knight clear his throat and closed the book.

"How will this help Echo?" He questioned. Meta Knight laughed and pasted the young Star warriors back.

"My young Pupil, it's a perfect start for Echo since he'll be understanding aura a bit more." He answered. Kirby has an unsure look and Meta Knight gave a nod and Lucario. "Observe." He simply said. Lucario took a deep breath when faint blue aura started to surround his body. Kirby awed at the sight but wondered what was that faint blue he seeing.

"Is that aura Meta Knight?" He questioned. The Knight gave a quick nod and pointed at Lucario.

"If Echo is able to concentrate is aura enough, then you'll be able to see his aura perfectly. If that happens, I want you to order Echo to concentrate all that aura and place it in front of his paws." He explained. Meta Knight nodded and Lucario, who transferred all his aura into his paw and created a sphere in front of him. "If Echo is successful in creating the orb, he will have to quickly grab the orb then thrust both paws forward to shot it out as a powerful force." He explained. Lucario then demonstrated by grabbing the orb between both hand. He pull it back then thrust it forward, blasting it out of his hand and breaking the rock into pieces. Kirby just stared the attack then opened the book. Lucario walked back to his trainer and kneeled down.

{How did I do Master?} He asked. Meta Knight stroked Lucario's head lightly and his eyes turned blue.

"You did well Lucario." He responded and the jackal smiled as he is being praised. Meta Knight looked at Kirby and pointed at the book. "Take it with you Kirby and read it bit by bit. It will help Echo too." He suggested. Kirby closed the book and shook his head.

"I can't... ever since the Conkeldurr incident, my Pokemon don't have the will to fight with Echo and Blade hurt, and I can't focus on my battles because I'm only see that Pokemon. I get so furious, so raged, that I can't control myself. I'm simply blinded by rage." He admitted. Meta Knight put his hand on Kirby's head and let out a sigh.

"A young star warrior like you may be vulnerable to such a defeat, but this defeat shouldn't bring you down easily. You must continue Kirby, not just for your sake Kirby, but for your Pokemon too." He told him. Kirby looked at him with a glare and growled.

"How?! How can do that when both of them are hurt?!" Kirby yelled out. Meta Knight hit his head with a small karate chop and turned around.

"You need to stay calm Kirby. If I remember correctly, you told me Alpha has Conkeldurr in a Pokeball and was gonna report it to Officer Jenny." Meta Knight stated.

"Yea, so?"

"Then there is no need for you to be enraged Kirby, Conkeldurr is with the police now, and both Blade and Echo are recovering. What's left is for you to calm down. Your Pokemon can feel your anger towards Conkeldurr and your sorrow for both Echo and Blade. You have to put those two feelings aside or you won't get progress on your journey." Meta Knight explained. Kirby shifted his eyes away and started to walk towards the exit of the cave. "And I think its about time for you to train with your Pokemon Kirby." He added. Kirby stopped in front of the exit and turned around. He saw the grass green colored eyes Meta Knight has and looked at the book he had in his hand. "It will benefit both you and your Pokemon, because I challenge you to a 12 v 12 battle." He determined. Kirby eyes widen at the challenge and then looked outside. It stopped raining and the sun was shining bright. Kirby closed his eyes to think about the challenge and think about the things Meta Knight said. He took one last deep breath to accept what happen to Echo and Blade, and what Conkeldurr did to both of them. He won't forgive what Conkeldurr did, but its was something he had to accept. His eyes watered up a bit, but he dried them quickly and looked up with a smirk on his face and holding his hat with courage.

"I accept your challenge." He confirmed. Meta Knight eyes were about to change color until Kirby walked in front of him and looked serious. "But you'll have to give me at least two weeks to prepare for the battle. I'm gonna take on the Driftveil Gym next week, when both Echo and Blade recover, then we'll face you after a week has passed." He told him. Meta Knight thought about the conditions and gave a nod. Kirby thought about the battle for a second and scratch his head "Wait, you only have 11 Pokemon, wheres the 12th?" He questioned. Meta Knight pointed at himself and Kirby gave one last chuckle. He walked towards the exit and stopped in front of it again. "Alright Meta Knight. I'll see you in two weeks for our battle." He declared. Meta Knight gave one last nod and was gonna walk off to the cave of Pokemon with Lucario, until Kirby took a deep breath and turned around. "Meta Knight." He called out. The bat star warrior turned around with his jackal and looked at Kirby.

"What is it Kirby?" He questioned. Kirby smiled brightly at his old mentor and bowed.

"Thanks for listening." He said and ran out of the cave quickly. Meta Knight was looking at the exit for awhile until his eyes turned pink and walked deeper inside the cave to meet the other Pokemon. He clapped his hands together and all his Pokemon gather around him and were.

{Yes Master?} They all asked. Meta Knight took out Galaxia slowly and pointed it in the air.

"We'll train harder than we did before, so get ready my friends. It's time for some grueling training." He announced and his blade turned into fire while all his Pokemon cheered loudly.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: All done._**

 ** _Spark: This was a easy chapter._**

 ** _Rick: And Kirby is cured now._**

 **Leafeon: We're back :3**

Jude: And we brought snacks.

 ** _Rick: Sweet, give me some._**

 ** _Spark: Thanks Jude._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Did you bring me anything?_**

Jude: Sorry, they didn't have human snacks in a POKEMON STORE!

 _ **Pikachu564: Geez, sorry.**_

 **Lucky: Sorry, but Data is downloading the next Pokemon analysis for next chapter**

 _ **Pikachu564: Fine, lets just do the closure.**_

 _ **Spark: *Munch* *Munch* Okay, Remember to Favorite.**_

 _ **Rick: Follow.**_

Jude: And Review please.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: And I will like you guys to make a prediction. I have set up a specific Rival for each Pokemon Kirby and Meta Knight have, and I would like you guys to guess who's rival is who. Sadly, Lampent's rival will come later in the story, so Kirby still has to catch it first. But I need three more rivals in Meta Knight's team for Ivy, Soak, and Kindle. I'll like to see what rival these three should have from you guys if possible. Leave them in the review or PM me the idea. Pikachu564's message over. Peace.**_


	43. Training with Super Ability!

**_Pikachu564: In a way Kirby has learn to let thing go or to accepts that occur._**

 ** _Spark: Kirby now knows what Meta Knight has._**

 ** _Rick: And it seems it will be a outrages thing to do 12v12 battle, but screw the rules!_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Yea, we'll have to write this..._**

Jude: What have you done Pikachu564...

 _Data: I can tell you what he did. He dug his own grave._

 ** _Pikachu564: Quiet, its time for Kirby's rematch in Driftveil City, but first._**

 **Leafeon: Echo and Blade's recovery.**

 _ **Pikachu564:**_ ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon._**

 ** _{Pokemon Language}_**

 ** _"Human Language"_**

 ** _[Pokemon Thoughts]_**

 ** _'Human Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 43: Training with Super Ability!**_

 **Narrator: After speaking with Meta Knight, Kirby heads back to the Pokemon Center to start speak with his Pokemon about the future.**

 **Kirby walked inside the Pokemon Center with a smile and stood in front of a desk. He jumped on it to confront Nurse Joy and took his his hat off. The nurse simply smiled and bowed at the star warrior while passing six Pokeballs. Kirby smiled and took all of them quickly. He jumped off the counter and ran inside Echo's and Blade's room and found Echo and Blade still sleeping with Eva and Rose next to them. Kirby gave a small whistle to grab both female Pokemon attention and gave a signal to follow him.**

* * *

Kirby was outside on a battlefield with every Pokemon he has outside their Pokeball and in front of him. They laid down with sorrow in their eyes and were looking a bit tired.

{What is it now Kirby?} Rammus asked for everyone. The Pokemon looked up at the puff ball and saw determination in his eyes. He took a long deep breath and sighed.

"Guys, I know we're really depressed that Echo and Blade were injured... but we need to accept what happen. We can't put ourselves down for what happen." He said. Helios looked at Kirby's eyes and shook his head.

{Too Depress.} He uttered.

"Buts that's why I'm telling you guys this. We have to pick ourselves up, or Echo and Blade will think that us getting weak is their fault." He reasoned. The Pokemon looked t Kirby carefully and got up slowly. They looked at Kirby curiously and he smirked. "And I think its finally time that you guys train more harder than before." He said. Eva eyes widen and was gonna speak up, but Rammus beat her to it.

{So you're finally gonna take us serious?} He questioned. Kirby looked over to Eva, who simply got up and went next to the got out a small star necklace and looked over to Kirby. Kirby took out a small red orb and looked at Rammus.

"Yea, I think you guys are strong enough to face against what Kalos calls a Mega Evolution." He uttered.

{Whats a Mega Evolution?} Chepi questioned.

"It's when a Final evolutionary Pokemon evolves again to gain massive power spike in the battle, but it can only be in a battle and it will revert back to its original evolution when the battle is over." He explained. He ate the red orb and smirked.

 **Transformation in Process.**

 **He jumps in the air and a small green gem forms on tops of Kirby's head, forming crown around him. It burst into flames and small sparks of fire falls around him.**

 **Transformation Complete.**

Kirby lands back and looks at Eva. He gave her a nod and she held the small star.

{Let the star warrior reach his maximum level, let him surpass his ultimate strength. Monster Flame!} She chanted.

 **Super Transformation in Process.**

 **Red Stars surrounded Kirby and a large white spotlight appeared under Kirby. The green jewel turned into a large glowing star while his crown turned bright gold and grew f** **our large rubies resembles the shape of a flame. His flames increased into a large flame and a large fire dragon came out of his flames before reverting back to a his flames.**

 **"Poyo!" He yelled with fire sparks coming out of him and enhancing into a large form.**

 **Super Transformation Complete.**

Kirby looked at his Pokemon with a grin and got in battle position.

"Who's first?" He questioned.

* * *

 _ **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.**_

 _ **Wowowoooooooo. (Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)  
**_ _ **Wowowoooooooooo. (They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)  
**_ _ **Haruka sono saki eto. (Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)  
**_ _ **Kimi no michi wo. (Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)  
**_ _ **Oikaze ni notteyukou. (Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)  
**_ _ **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. (Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)  
**_ _ **Mitsukari wa shinai.** **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)  
**_ _ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. (Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo toomawari shite. (A Eevee sitting under a shade of a tree with a Soothe Bell on her neck had her ears down and shedding a tear.)  
**_ _ **Yume no ashiato. (Kirby looking up at the night sky with both Echo and Eva asleep by his side.)  
**_ _ **Kachikan tte itta (A bright white light developed from the night sky and blinded Kirby.)  
**_ _ **sekai chizu wo hirogetara. (Kirby is looking at a Gym symbol and Meta Knight's mask appearing in front of the screen with a menacing look.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)  
**_ _ **Me wo togireba. (A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Two black** **silhouette clashing into each other with a black silhouette of a** **lightning** **badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby being struck down by Meta Knight and he glared up at him.)  
**_ _ **Zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got back up and lunged himself towards Meta Knight, who put Galaxia in front of him, ready to defend.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (A** **silhouette of a** **Pokemon hitting the ground and launching another** **silhouette to the air with a** **silhouette of a cracked** **badgenext to them.)  
**_ _ **Mimi sumaseba.** **(Two flying** **silhouette of** **birds striking each then passed each other with a** **silhouette of a jet next to them** **.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (A** **silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a** **silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)  
**_ _ **Afuredasu yo. (A giant** **silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a** **silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. (Kirby tossing a yellow star in the air and it expanding it large.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. (Kirby riding on a Warp Star with Ash and the group on it, with him.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowooooooooo. (They ride off towards the next town until Kirby reverts his Warp Star back to normal.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooooooooooo. (Kirby nods at the group and starts walking again.)  
**_ _ **Ki ni shitenai furi shite. (Kirby's house lands in front of Kirby and Vi comes out with a large grin.)  
**_ _ **Kakushimotteita. (Kirby getting a egg from her before she blasts off.}  
**_ _ **Yuuutsu ga fukureagatteku. (Kirby sweatdropping at the egg while Eva face palm her face and Echo has questions on his head.)  
**_ _ **Daijoubu to warau kedo. (Echo playing with Pikachu, tossing a ball back and forth.)  
**_ _ **Miageru sora. (Echo grabbed the ball and both of them turn to see their trainer calling them.)  
**_ _ **Koboreochiru so tameiki de nijindeita. (Both nodded before running against each other to get to their trainer faster.)  
**_ _ **Nandomo akiramekakete. (The whole group laying under a shade with filled smiles.)  
**_ _ **Soredemo yattekita. (Echo sitting on a stump with rain down pouring on him and his eyes covered in darkness.)  
**_ _ **Kurushimi no hate. (Kirby and Eva just looked at the sky with worried eyes.)  
**_ _ **Tadoritsukeru basho ga aru. (Echo gets up from the stump and starts to walk away.)  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby yelling Eva to use Vine Whip on a dark orb.)  
**_ _ **Me o tojireba. (Ash swinging his arm to the side and yelling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on blight blue saws.}  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Kirby commanding Echo to use Iron Tail on a shadow with a yellow ancient mask.)  
**_ _ **Senaka osu yo. (Ash telling Oshawott to use Water Gun on a Fluff ball with bat wings.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Both Pokemon were knocked back but secured their balance and went next to their trainer.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (A Dark background with a large R behind three figures with smirks on their face.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta. (Kirby jumping up in the air.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby spinning around really fast.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (Into many different Pokemon types.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo. (Kirby confronting his Pokemon with a big smirk.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no** **kagayaki o hanatsu. (His Pokemon using multiple range attacks on him and he's inhaling all of them.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi. (Both Ash and Kirby yelling a command on a battle field.)  
**_ _ **Senritsu ni nare. (Both Pikachu and Echo run up to each other before they clash and create an electric explosion.)  
**_ _ **Tachihadakaru kunou. (Ash and Kirby looking at the sky.)  
**_ _ **Mayoi no kazukazu (Both turned around and realized Iris and Cilan is waving for them.)  
**_ _ **Oniji kaze i fukaretairu (Both looked at each other before they nodded and walked towards them.)  
**_ _ **Bokura dakara utaeru uta ga aru. (The start to walk off into a distance.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **} (Both Ash and Kirby training their Pokemon together and Kirby being the target.)  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ] ]  
**_ _ **Wooowooowooooooo ]  
**_ _ **Hibike kaze no uta. (Kirby waking up and jumped off of bed.)  
**_ _ **me o tojireba. (He started to cook breakfast and placed them on plate.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe. (His Pokemon came out of his Pokemon balls and ate their Breakfast.)  
**_ _ **senaka osu yo. (They started to stretch for today and talk for awhile.)  
**_ _ **Mezasu nowa. (Kirby returned his Pokemon and got his bag ready.)  
**_ _ **zutto motto takaku. (Kirby got out of his room and walk down the hall to meet up with Ash and crew.)  
**_ _ **Todoke kaze no uta, (They walked out of the Pokemon Center and start walking again.)  
**_ _ **mimi sumaseba. (Kirby and Ash having a conversation.)  
**_ _ **Kokoro no koe (Echo, Pikachu, and Eva doing the same.)  
**_ _ **afuredasu yo (They made it to a town with balloons and tent everywhere.)  
**_ _ **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki o hanatsu (Kirby and Ash run ahead and stopped in front of a building.)  
**_ _ **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni nare. (They looked ahead of a giant building with their Pokemon beside them.)  
**_ _ **Sono negai takaku maiagare. (Kirby smirking underneath his hat with his eyes determined to defeat his foes.)  
**_ _ **Woowoowoooooo (A Pokeball falls in front and shine with the sun light hitting it.)**_

* * *

Rammus got up first and growled.

{I'll take you on!} He said and ran towards his with thunder sparks coming out of his mouth. Kirby just stared at the approaching dog. Rammus lunged himself at Kirby, but he stepped to the side and brought his fist back.

"Fire Punch!" He yelled and surrounded his fist with fire. It then turned to a fire dragon's head and slammed it against Rammus body. Rammus was pushed far away from Kirby and winced a bit from the attack, but glared at Kirby. "You left yourself way to open pal." He warned. Rammus simply nodded and walked next to the group and stared at Kirby. The other Pokemon just awed at Kirby's strength then stood up. "Who's next?" He asked.

{I want to train hard too!} Soak happily yelped and ran towards Kirby. Kirby stood there and his flames started to come out of his crown and formed a large fire dragon.

"Monster Flame!" He yelled. The dragon came out of his crown and went towards Soak. The Totodile stopped running and took a deep breath.

{Water Gun! 100% Power!} He yelled and blasted water onto the fire dragon. They collided and struggled trying to conquer each other until water prevailed and pushed the dragon away from Soak and slammed Kirby with strong water. The star warrior looked at Soak surprised and got in attack position.

"Alright, range attacks won't work, then melee attacks will do." He said. He started to roll really fast with fire surrounding his body then launched himself towards Soak. "Flame Wheel!" He shouted and continued to roll towards Soak.

{We're gonna have to beat him together guys.} Eva warned. Everyone looked at the green snake and Chepi walked up to her.

{What do you mean?} She asked. Soak dodged Kirby's attack, but his tail caught on fire to make him panic.

{Kirby's isn't going to go easy on us anymore. Once he is mega evolved, we either defeat him, or defeat us, so its best to use all of our moves at him at once.} She informed.

{But wouldn't it be better to train once by one?} Zoey questioned. Helios shit a String Shot on Sky's back and he climbs on himclimbs on top of him.

{No.} Helios answered.

{Helios is right. Training by ourselves will only lead to defeat.} Kindle translated.

{So we attack at the same time?} Ivy questioned.

{That's our best choice.} Rose told them. Leon was looking at Kirby very carefully, who was spinning around Soak, and smirked at what he found.

{I found a weak spot, we need to aim for the center of that flaming wheel and it will knock him away from Soak.} He informed. Eva nodded and looked at everyone.

{Okay everyone, get ready, because we're gonna have to attack as one.} Eva ordered. The Pokemon charged their respective attack and waited for Eva's signal. Eva kept a careful eye at Kirby and saw him about to turn towards Soak and strike him. {Now, fire everything you got!} She yelled.

{Leaf Storm!}

{Shadow Ball!}

{Air Cutter!}

{Dark Pulse!}

{Flamethrower!}

{Sand Attack!}

{Razor Leaf!}

{Lave Plume!}

{Disarming Voice!}

{Swift!}

All of them shot out their respective moves at Kirby and slammed him away from Soak to the other side of field. Soak looked at the Pokemon surprised then ran to them.

{Thanks guys, I thought I was gonna faint after that attack.} He gratituded. Kirby got back up and stared at his Pokemon carefully. He had a small smirk and got in battle stance.

"If you guys think you can beat me, then give me your best shot." He told them. Most of his Pokémon stared at each and then nodded.

{Then we'll take that offer! Soak, Use Aqua Jet towards him with 100% power then use Water Gun. We'll cover you from her if possible.} Eva commanded. The water Pokémon nodded then surrounded himself in a current of water then blasted towards Kirby.

"Flamethrower!" Kirby retaliated and spat out fire at Soak.

{Flamethrower!} Both Helios and Kindle yelled out. Larvesta and Cyndaquil both fired streams of fire to collide with the fire and neutralize it, letting Soak continue his movement. He slammed Kirby and knocked him father away.

"Nice work, but that won't be enough! Heat Wave!" He shouted. His flames grew larger until it blasted multiple fire winds at the Pokémon.

{Gust!} Sky countered. His wings turned blue and flapped his wings as fast as he could to block the attack.

{Water Gun! 125%!} Soak yelled and bombed Kirby with water and pushed him father. Kirby lied there with his flames low and breathing heavily.

{He's weak now, finish him now.} Eva warned everyone and was going to attack, but a large fire dragon surrounded everyone.

{What the-?}

"Let the legendary fire dragon give me strength, to make my opponents faint!" Kirby chanted. The fire dragon started to burn the ground and surrounded them in a fire ring. Kirby gave and last smirk and jumped above them. He turn his head around for his flames to point at the Pokémon and started to spin fast. **"Pyro Storm!"** He casted. Flames engulfed the area and surrounded the Pokémon. It drew closer until it exploded and revealed all of his Pokémon laying there with swirls in there eyes. Kirby landed back on the ground and gave a sad sigh while he reverted back to a regular fire type then to his regular form. He walked towards his Pokémon and lifted each one back to theirs feet. He help Eva last, and she glared at him.

{What kind of move is that?} She asked. Kirby just scratched his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"One of the moves I learned in Dreamland, but it was with water instead and it was shot upwards instead." He responded. Soak looked around and had a confused look.

{How are we alive?} He questioned.

"I lowered the power scale so it will only make you faint." He answered. Rammus was the last one to get up and he stared at Kirby.

{How did you even attack us, you were pinned down?} Rammus interrogated. Kirby looked at the sky and smiled.

"Right before that water gun hit me, I released the fire dragon in the air and let it trap you inside a flaming ring." He responded. Rammus looked down and growled under his breath.

{We need more training...} Eva admitted. The rest of the Pokémon nodded and Lorby had a small smiled. He got out another red orb and looked at his Pokémon.

"Get ready guys, because I'm going to push you to your limits!" He announced. His Pokémon got up slowly and were smirking at his new training method. "To get stronger, and for Blade and Echo." He whispered to himself and got in battle position again while eating the fire orb. "Let it begin." He said and transformed into Fire Kirby then transformed into Monster Flames Kirby.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: So now the intense training is under way._**

 _ **Spark: And now Kirby is transforming into Mega Abilities (or Mega Evolution.)**_

 _ **Rick: Seems overpowered to me.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Naw its fine. Also, I'll be coming up with new Pokémon that could have been or should have been added in this story a bit, or maybe some other spells from other games that are made to look like Pokémon moves.**_

Jude: For example, Kirby's move Pyro Storm was from Tales of Xillia from Agria's Mystic Artes.

 **Rose: Well, we should start the next chapter.**

 **Leafeon: Yea, it will be a time skip guys cause I'm not gonna put up with a whole session of training, but there will be flashbacks.**

 _Data: Still downloading new information sir, sorry._

 ** _Pikachu564: It's okay, but we should end this now. Make sure you Favorite, Follow, and Review please. Thank you, and good bye._**


	44. Recovering Honor Against Driftveil Gym

**_Pikachu564: A gym battle will be next._**

 ** _Spark: And these Pokemon have been training hard._**

 ** _Rick: You'll see a couple of flashbacks to Kirby training his Pokemon._**

 **Leafeon: But first, we need Echo and Blade to recover.**

 **Pikachu564: Perfect! Data, did you downloaded what you needed?**

 _Data: Yes sir._

 ** _Pikachu564: Lucky, any Reviews?_**

 **Lucky: Only one.**

 **Pddf999:** **is his super abilities is based on mega evolution?**

 _ **Pikachu564: Yes, Kirby super abilities will be tied to Mega Evolution. I'll have to create a couple of Super Abilities but its fun this way for me. Now**_ _ **lets just move on! Lets go to the Chapter!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon. Let us begin._**

 ** _{Pokemon Language}_**

 ** _"Human Language"_**

 ** _[Pokemon Thoughts]_**

 ** _'Human Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"_**

* * *

 _ **Time Skip... 1 week. Time: 3:51 PM**_

* * *

 _ **Dreams, Part 8**_

 _ **[Where am I?] A yellow colored Pikachu with brown iris eyes asked himself. He looked around his surrounding. He was in a large white room with a white door in front of him. He continue to look around until he found a dark colored Pikachu with red crimson iris eyes sitting on a white chair and had a tea cup in his paw. It was drinking from it and looked at the yellow Pikachu calmly.**_

 ** _{Hiya Echo.} It greeted. Echo looked at it surprised and walked up to it slowly._**

 ** _{Who are you?} He asked. It placed the tea cup on a plate then placed it on top of table. It got up from the chair and walked in front of Echo._**

 ** _{My name is Fenrir buddy.} He introduced himself. Echo continue to stare at Fenrir and inspected him slowly. The dark colored Pikachu just kept a calm smile until Echo stopped and turned around and continue to look around.._**

 ** _{Do you know where are we?} He questioned. Fenrir placed his paw on the Echo's head and rubbed it._**

 ** _{We're in your dream Echo, or to be more precise, your conscious.} He answered. Echo slapped the paw away and faced Fenrir with a glare._**

 ** _{And why do you look so much like me?} He questioned next. Fenrir had a small smile and he walked back to the table and grabbed his tea. He drank from it and smiled at Echo with serene._**

 ** _{Because I am you... buddy. I am your Aura Personality.} He responded. Echo took a step back when he saw Fenrir surround himself in a large blue cloth and had ._**

 ** _{What is-}_**

 ** _{Its time for you to wake up Echo. Your friends are waiting for you after all.} He interrupted him and walked back to the chair. He sat down on it and looked at the confuse Pikachu with a smile. Echo was about to walk up to him until he felt a unusual force pulling him towards the door that suddenly opened wide. The yellow Pikachu struggle to fight it and looked at the calm red eyed Pikachu who simply had a smile. {Hope to see you again Echo. In your dreams that is.} He said loudly until Echo was completely sucked in through the door and it shut him out. Fenrir was drinking his tea again and had a serious face. {I hope Kirby took my advice, becauseI won't disappear until Echo masters his aura.} He whispered to himself and relaxed on the couch with a drowsy face. {Time for my nap I guess.} He said and fell asleep on the couch._**

* * *

 _ **In the Pokemon Center.**_

The sun rised slowly and it hits Echo's face. Echo opened his eyes slowly and removed the breathing mask. He sat up slowly and began to take off each wire on his body. He looked over to Blade and found him pulling off each wires with his vines. Both Pokemon locked eyes and grinned.

{Morning Echo.} Blade said.

{Morning Blade.} Echo uttered as Blade placed a vine in front of Echo and the Pikachu formed a fist with his paw and punch his vine. They heard doors open the glance over to Nurse Joy and Audino out of breath and looking at them surprised. She placed he hand over her heart and smiled at them.

"Thank Arceus you're okay." She said and walked out the door with Audino followed. Both Blade and Echo looked out the window.

{I wonder how everyone is doing?} Echo questioned.

* * *

 ** _Chozetsu Dynamic! Dragon Ball Super Opening #1_**

 ** _{Starting the opening} (A pink stubby arm was placing multiple small colored orbs were being placed inside a box with this stories name on the center of it, "Kirby's Unova Adventure.")  
Itsuka togireta (Kirby was eating huge helping of fruit for breakfast with his Pokemon by his side.)  
_** ** _Hoshi wo tsunagete (Ash swinging his arm, training his Pokemon by Pikachu dodging Tepig's Flamethrower.)  
_** ** _Sora ni tobira kakeba ii (Both Iris and Cilan relaxing inside the Pokemon Center until a large explosion was heard outside and found Kirby and Ash on the ground laughing together.)  
_** ** _Aratana suteeji wa (Both Trainers walking up to a large building with a large monitor that had multiple cards and a giant Pokeball on top of it.)  
_** ** _kami ni idomu basho (Kirby and Ash had their Pokeballs out while facing against both Trip and Meta Knight, who had a large green snake and Sawk next to them, then tossed them out.)  
_** ** _KYOURETSU MOURETSU DAINAMIKKU ! (Kirby fighting against Meta Knight in the air while dodging each move then launched a powerful Flamethrower.)  
_** ** _LET'S GO ! GO ! DAI PANIKKU ! (Echo dodging multiple punches from a Lucario then turned his tail iron and slammed it against the Jackals side and pushed him away.)  
_** ** _Makeru to tsuyokunaru (Kirby having a bright yellow star underneath him and turned to Monster Flame Kirby realizing a large fire dragon.)  
_** ** _Minohodoshirazu ni wa (Clay and three other gym leaders appeared with a large black badges above them.)  
_** ** _Koukai to ka (Echo releasing a powerful lightning bolt.)  
_** ** _genkai to ka (Eva firing multiple leafs at a direction.)  
_** ** _nai mon (A shooting star falling from the sky with a unknown Pokemon looking down at Kirby.)  
_** ** _SOUZETSU CHOUZETSU DAINAMIKKU ! (A set of Pikachu ears raising up when a spark of blue aura surrounded it and revealed dark colored fur then turned back to normal.)  
_** ** _LET'S GO ! YES ! RENDA KIKKU (A large tail lifting up and a similar spark of blue aura surrounded it and revealed dark colored fur again then turned back to normal.)  
_** ** _Abisete mushaburui (Echo lowering his body to attack position and the same spark of blue aura turned his eyes bright red and his fur dark and returned to normal.)  
_** ** _Sugee koto ga matteru'n da ze (Everyone gathering around to have a small picnic together and ending with Kirby looking at the sky with a smile on his face.)_**

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Finally made a new one._**

 ** _Spark: This is terrible._**

 ** _Rick: Its a good song, but I don't like the image of it!_**

 _Data: I think I have an idea sir._

 ** _Pikachu564: Leave it till the end of the chapter, we'll ask the readers on what they think of this and what we should do with your idea._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 44: Recovering Honor against Clay._**

 **Narrator Voice: After Kirby showed his Pokemon his true potential, a week has past of Kirby training his Pokemon with Monster Flame. They continue to train with Kirby's Ultra Ability.**

"Flamethrower!" The small pink star warrior yelled and blasted a series of fire at his Pokemon, that dodged it swiftly and Soak running swiftly towards Kirby's side.

{Water Gun! 450% Power!} He screamed and spat out a strong stream of water at Kirby. It pushed him completely to a wall and disable Monster Flame. The water stopped and Kirby fell on the ground wet and with impressed eyes.

"Nice job Soak, your getting stronger now." Kirby praised and stood back up. He grabbed a couple of Pokeballs and was about to return his Pokemon, a loud ring was heard from the speaker and heard Nurse Joy clear her throat.

"Kirby, your Pokémon are ready to be picked up." She announced. Kirby and the of his Pokémon stared at the speaker for awhile then started to run inside the Pokémon Center. They ran towards the room and stopped in front of it. Kirby looked at his Pokémon and gave a slow nod before going inside. There they saw a Pikachu sitting up perfectly and a Bulbasaur using Vine Whip to interact with the Pikachu. Kirby stood there with disbelief in his eyes then took a deep breath.

"Echo! Blade!" He yelled out. Both Pokémon looked at Kirby with a excited faces.

{Kirby!} Both yelled and ran over to them. Echo jumped off their bed and tackled Kirby down while Blade used his vines to get down then calmly walk towards the puff ball.

"It's nice to see your okay Echo." Kirby said. Echo let go of Kirby and saw Eva walked up to him. Before he could say anything, Eva slapped him. Echo put his paw in his cheek and looked at Eva surprised. He saw her eyes filled with water and her expression sad. He was about to say something when a brown fox tackled him away. Blade caught the yellow mouse and Echo saw both Eva and Chepi walking away. Everyone looked at Echo, who had a surprise expression with his eyes widen and his mouth open.

{You alright pal?} Blade questioned. He was gonna answered until he felt himself being lifted up. He looked around then at Rose in panic. She stopped using Psychic and let Blade fall down on the ground. Blade looked at Rose and saw a stream of tears falling of her cheeks. Blade was taken back from this and was gonna run towards her, but she teleported away and left no trace. Blade simply grunted at himself then looked at the other Pokemon. Echo got up slowly and looked at Blade with a confuse face then at the rest of them.

{What was that about?} He questioned. Zoey and Soak simply laughed at the comment. Kindle, Ivy, and Leon just slapped their own faces. Rammus, Helios, and Sky simply sighed at him. Blade simply looked disappointed while both Echo and Kirby remained confuse. Kirby then looked at Echo and Blade concern and walked up to them.

"Maybe the three of them just didn't like the fact you went off by yourselves and put your lives at risk." Kirby reasoned. Blade gave a soft sigh while Echo was still thinking about it.

{But why did I get slapped by Eva and tackled by Chepi?} He asked. Blade released a vine from his bulb and placed it on Echo's head. He gave a soft sigh and started to pet him.

{You'll figure it out soon Echo...} Blade told him. He closed his eyes and grunted softly. {Just like I did back then.} Blade whispered to himself.

* * *

 _ **1 Day Later... Kirby returned all his Pokemon except Echo and Eva inside their Pokeballs and was about to leave the Pokemon Center but ran into Ash and the group. They went out to get Revival herbs for Clay for Ash to battle him and solved the Forces of Nature problems that Team Rocket created. Ash has fought his gym battle and won his Earth Badge. Now it's Kirby's turn.**_

* * *

 _ **Next to Driftveil Gym...**_

Kirby and the group is standing outside of the gym while the puff ball simply stares at it. Echo looked over to Eva, who simply turned her head away, trying to ignore him. Pikachu climbed down Ash's shoulder and got next to Echo.

{What's going on with you and Eva? She's been ignoring you this whole entire time?} He questioned. Echo just shrugged at him and Pikachu sighed. Kirby was still staring at the building until the door opened up and Josh came out. He looked at Kirby and grunted.

"You again, came here to waste our times again?" He asked.

"Again?" Ash questioned.

"You already fought him?" Iris asked next.

"Yea, but I had to forfeit because we had trouble focusing on the battle." Kirby explained. His face turned serious and looked at Josh seriously. "I'm here to take on Clay." He uttered. Josh sighed and turned around.

"Follow me then." He said and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

 ** _In the Mine..._**

Claw was slamming his pickaxe on the stone until he heard the elevator opened. He turned around and found the group heading towards him.

"Your back, huh?" Clay grunted. Kirby nodded at him then took out a Pokeball.

"I'm back Clay, and I'm not leaving without that badge." He said. Clay just glared at Kirby and smirked.

"You got a lot of courage to show your face here Kirby, but in any case, did you work out your issue?" He asked. Kirby nodded with confidence and saw Claw slam his pick on the ground and look at Kirby with a smirk.

"Then let's get to the battlefield. We'll begin our battle there." He said.

* * *

 ** _Battlefield..._**

"The Gym challenge will now begin. The Challenger, Kirby against the Gym Leader, Clay. This will be a three on three battle and the battle will be over when all three Pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon. Trainers, choose your Pokemon." Josh yelled out.

* * *

"Come on Kirby! You can win this!" Ash cheered. Pikachu had Echo, Blade, and Eva next to him while As, Cilan, and Iris cheered for Kirby. Pikachu nudged Echo and grabbed his attention.

{Echo, don't you think you should say something to her?} Pikachu considered.

{I tried to talk to her and Chepi many times, but I being ignored.} He reasoned. He looked at Eva and saw her looking at him. He gave a small wave before she turned her head to face the battle and he grunted. Both Echo and Pikachu sweat dropped and then looked at Blade.

{I see what you mean, and Blade, shouldn't you talk Rose?} Pikachu suggested to him. Blade grunted at him and looked at him with a dead stare.

{I have the same situation, but instead of no facing me, she just Teleports away from me.} He uttered. Pikachu just scratched his head and sighed.

{Let's just watch the battle then.} Pikachu lastly said and looked over to the battle.

* * *

"Go ahead Kirby, choose your Pokemon first." He offered. Kirby nodded then tossed a Pokeball in the air.

"Get ready to battle, Sky!" He yelled out. The Pokeball opened up and the green bird came out of it. It flew around the battle field then landed in front of Kirby.

{I'm ready to fight.} Sky uttered.

"A flying-type huh? Bad choice, let's go, Palpitoad!" He summoned and tossed a Pokeball. It opened up to reveal the Vibration Pokemon came out. It took one step forwards before yelling out violently and vibrating like crazy.

{I'm ready!} He yelled, Both Pokemon glared at each other until the Clay slammed his pickaxe on the ground.

"I'll attack first! Palpitoad, use Hyper Voice!" He ordered. The vibrating Pokemon took a deep breath then open his mouth to release a series of strong sound waves towards Sky.

"Fly around Sky to dodge it!" Kirby commanded. Sky spread his wings and flapped himself up into the air. He avoided the sound waves and flew behind Palpitoad. "Gust!" He yelled out next. His wings turned bright blue and blew powerful winds, blowing Palpitoad towards Kirby.

"Palpitoad, use Rock Smash on the ground to hold your ground, then get on your feet to smash that bird. Then use Hydro Pump on that bird!" Clay demanded. The vibrator Pokemon turned his tail bright red then slammed it on the ground. He got on his feet quickly then charge towards Sky. He slammed his tail against Sky's body to push him back. Then blasted a large water pump towards the bird with incredible force.

"Use Detect to avoid it, then use Sky Attack!" Kirby quickly ordered. Sky straighten himself out then turned his eyes bright blue. He ducked below the blast then surrounded his body in bright white energy and charged towards Palpitoad.

"Sludge Bomb!" Clay yelled out. The water/ground-type Pokemon let out his tongue and turned it bright brown. He whipped it around to release a brown and purple bomb towards Sky and blasted it in his face, but Sky continue to charge and slammed against the Pokemon stomach. Palpitoad was sent flying away and landed on his stomach while Sky landed in front of Kirby. Palpitoad got back up, gritting his teeth while Sky started to lose his balance with his face a bit purple and both his eyes closed.

"Sky, what's wrong?" He questioned. Sky opened one eye to look at Kirby and grunted.

{I feel weak.} He responded. Sky then felt a sudden jolt and purple bubbles came out of him.

* * *

"Sky is poisoned." Cilan concluded.

"Then Kirby might be in trouble." Iris added.

{Come on Sky, you can do it!} Echo cheered.

* * *

Sky took flight again but struggled to fly a bit straight while Palpitoad turned around and grinned.

"Palpitoad, Hyper Voice!" Clay screamed. Palpitoad released sound waves and landed the attack on Sky, who yelp in pain then fell slowly to the ground with his eyes closed.

"Sky, balance yourself and try to use Quick Attack." Kirby ordered. Sky opened his eyes and spread his wings opened. He straighten himself before he hit the ground then gather white energy around him. He quickly flew towards Palpitoad and struck him, sending him back to his spot. "Sky, give him a series of Quick Attack now!" He ordered. Sky then started to fly around Palpitoad quickly, slamming against hit head and body multiple times then prepare to attack him one last time.

"Palpitoad, quickly use Rock Smash and smash that bird." Clay commanded. Palpitoad grit his teeth while turning his tail bright red. He looked over to Sky, who was charging towards him, and was to prepare his attack, but was slammed again by Sky and pushed to a wall. His eyes were replaced with swirls and Sky flew back in front of Kirby.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle, Tranquill wins!" Josh announced. Kirby gave a silent cheer while Sky gave a loud cry before feeling the poison hit him again. "Kirby, would you like to switch out Pokemon?"

"You alright pal, can you continue?" Kirby asked. Sky gave a nod then looked over to Clay.

{I'm alright, lets continue the battle.} He told him. Kirby nodded and shook his head at Josh.

"Then Clay, choose your next Pokemon." Josh said. Clay returned Palpitoad inside his Pokeball and got out his next Pokeball and slammed his pickaxe on the ground again.

"Let's go Krokorok!" Clay called out. He tossed his Pokeball and it opened up to reveal Krokorok standing strongly with a snarl. "No time to waste! Krokorok, use Sandstorm fast!" He ordered. Krokorok hands turned bright white and jumped up. He blasted a large beam into the ground, spawning a large tornado of sand that exploded around the area and slammed Sky with it, who tried to sly away again, but was slammed it again and poisoned too. Clay had a smirk in his face while Kirby grunted.

* * *

"Clay want to take out Sky before he does any damage to Krokorok." Ash pointed out.

"So Kirby has very limited time with Sky, huh?" Iris questioned. They felt the sandstorm hit their blew around their face and they covered themselves.

* * *

"Sky, Steel Wing into him!" Kirby commanded. Sky gave one last push and flew towards Krokorok with bright iron wings and slicing through the Sandstorm.

"Counter with Stone Edge!" Clay yelled out. Krokorok charge two bright white rings around him then shot out multiple rocks at Sky.

"Spin as fast as you can Sky!" Kirby retaliated. Sky spun around as fast as he could with Steel Wing to knock the rocks away. He slammed against Krokorok's body, but the Croc reacted by grabbing his wings with his claws. Sky and Kirby's eyes widen when they saw Krokorok smirk with Clay.

"Finish that bird with Crunch!" Clay ordered.

{See ya later bird!} He told Sky. Krokorok turned his teeth bright white then slammed his teeth shut onto Sky's wing. Sky screamed in pain and felt his wing injured until Krokorok tossed Sky away and landed in front of Kirby with a wing with bite mark with bits of blood and swirls in his eyes.

"Tranquill is unable to battle, Krokorok wins." Josh announced. Kirby ran up to Sky and picked up his unconscious body.

"You alright body?" Kirby questioned. Sky opened one eye and grinned.

{I'm fine, I mean my wing is a bit in pain, and I'm poison, but I'm fine.} He responded. Kirby sighed and took out his Pokeball.

"I'll heal you myself after the battle, for now, take a break." He said and returned Sky back inside his Pokeball. Kirby went back to the field and took out another Pokeball. "Alright, Ivy, get ready to battle!" He called out. He tossed the Pokeball in the air and it opened up to reveal Ivy looking annoyed.

{Let's just get this over with.} Ivy complained. She looked over to Krokorok then towards the stands. She found Blade looking at her and she smile.

{You can do it Ivy!} Blade yelled out. Ivy had hearts in her eyes and she got in battle stance again.

{I'll do this for you my sweet heart!} She yelled out. Every Pokemon and Kirby sweat dropped at the comment while Blade put on the best fake smile he can produce.

 _[I hope Kirby pays me for this.]_ Blade thought. Krokorok shook his head and scratch his head at Blade's expression.

 _[Feel sorry for the guy.]_ He thought and looked at the Chikorita in front of him. {Let's make this quick.} Krokorok said out loud and caught Ivy's attention.

* * *

"Krokorok, use Stone Edge!" Clay ordered. Krokorok charged two white rings that split apart then shot out multiple rocks towards Ivy, who simply grinned at the attempt.

"Vine Whip those rocks back the use Leech Seed!" Kirby ordered. Ivy got out her vines then hit each rock back towards Krokorok, who put his arms in front of him to block the attack, then Ivy shot out a small seed that latch onto Krokorok and vines surrounded the Croc. The vines surrounded Krokorok in red energy while the Sandstorm continued and struck Ivy. "Don't let it rest, use Razor Leaf!" He yelled out. Ivy spun her head around once then again to release multiple sharp leafs towards Krokorok. Clay gave a loud grunt then slammed his pickaxe.

"Dodge it with Dig!" Clay ordered. Krokorok did one large back flip and slammed his claws on the ground and disappeared underground. Ivy started to look around until she felt a bump hit her underground into a uppercut, sending her fly in the air. "Follow up with Crunch!" He quickly commanded. Krokorok's teeth turned bright white and jumped towards Ivy. He was about to grab her with his Teeth when he saw he grin and his eyes shrunk.

"Vine Whip his mouth and close it!" Kirby commanded. Ivy release two sets of vines and wrapped around Krokorok's mouth, closing it and slamming it shut. She started to spin Krokorok around then slammed Krokorok on the ground with a powerful blow. Then Krokorok energy was absorbed by Leech Seed while Ivy was struck by Sandstorm. "Spin him around more Ivy, then toss him!" He demanded next. Ivy lifted Krokorok up by his mouth and started to spin him around very quickly, then tossed him in the air. "Razor Leaf!" He ordered. Ivy shot out multiple leafs towards Krokorok while Clay grunted.

"Sandstorm it away!" He ordered. Krokorok spun really fast next to surround himself in sand to redirect the leafs into the ground, and it started to pull Ivy inside it.

* * *

"Seems like Krokorok leveled up to turn himself into a Sandstorm instead." Cilan said, grabbing onto Blade and Eva to ensure they don't fly away.

"Yea, and he seems to be putting up a fight against Ivy." Iris added, grabbing Echo and Axew in her hands.

"Come on Kirby!" Ash cheered while grabbing onto Pikachu.

* * *

"Use Vine Whip ad stop him!" Kirby ordered, Ivy looked inside the storm and found and black and brown pattern spinning fast and shot both vines towards him.

"Foul Play!" Clay yelled out. Krokorok grabbed both Ivy's vines the pulled her in to punch her straight in the face and knock her back. "Stone Edge." He followed up. Krokorok tossed multiple shard of rocks at Ivy, who took it all and was covered in smoke. "It's over." He said. Krokorok landed in front of Clay again until the Leech Seeed sapped his life again and made Clay gasp. "What?" He questioned. The smoke cleared and revealed Ivy still standing and was glaring at Krokorok.

"Don't think its over just yet." Kirby mocked. Clay growled under his breath and picked up his pickaxe.

"Krokorok, use Stone Edge again!" Clay ordered. Krokorok charged two white rings around him then fired it towards Ivy.

"Send those rocks back towards him with Vine Whips and then use Razor Leaf!" Kirby instructed. Ivy got her vines out again and hit each rock back towards Krokorok. After hitting one last rock, she released multiple leafs towards Krokorok, slashing him with sharps leafs and leaving him vulnerable. "Finish it with Magical Leafs!" Kirby yelled out.

{This is your end!} Ivy mocked and tossed out multiple colored leafs towards Krokorok and created a colorful explosion. It cleared and reveal the Desert Croc Pokemon with swirls in his eyes. The Sandstorm dies down and everyone had a breath of relief.

"Krokorok is unable to battle, Chikorita wins!" Josh announced. Ivy gave a small cheer and turned to the stands.

{I did it for you Blade.} She said out loud. Blade just waved at her with his fake smile and it filled her with joy. Clay returned Krokorok back inside his Pokeball and grinned.

"Now I can tell you worked out your issues Kirby. You're a lot more focus and it seems your Pokemon are stronger than I thought." Clay said. Kirby rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I couldn't do it by myself, but I had help." He admitted. Clay gave a loud chuckle while getting out his last Pokeball while slamming his pickaxe on the ground.

"Well, its time to end this battle Kirby. Time to crush this battle. Lets go, Excadrill!" He yelled and tossed his Pokeball. It opened up in the air to release the Subterrene Pokemon out of his Pokeball.

* * *

"Here come Clay's trump card." Iris said.

"And Kirby still has two Pokemon left." Cilan pointed out.

"He has the advantage. After all, Grass is strong against Ground." Ash reasoned. No one notice that Echo was only staring at Eva during Ivy battle against Krokorok.

* * *

{Welcome back puff ball. Let's see what you got!} Excadrill welcomed. Kirby grinned at the Pokemon and looked at Ivy.

"Can you continue Ivy?" Kirby questioned. The Leaf Pokemon raised her head confidently and had a smile on her face.

{I'm ready.} She said.

"Let's start it then, Ivy, Razor Leaf!" Kirby ordered. Ivy spun her head around the release a series of leafs towards Excadrill.

"Slice those weak leafs with Rapid Spin!" Clay commanded. Excadrill claws started to spin violently, releasing sparks. The leafs struck the spinning claws, getting countered easily by slicing them up. Kirby grunted at the counter and looked at Ivy.

"Use Leech Seed then!" Kirby demanded. Ivy released a seed towards Excadrill and Clay laughed.

"Rip it with Rapid Spin!" Clay retaliated. Excadrill gave a simple yawn the sliced the seed in pieces and gave a loud laugh.

{Is that all you got?} He mocked. Ivy growled at the mole and grit her teeth.

"Don't listen to him Ivy, use Vine Whip!" Kirby demanded. Ivy released her vines and launched them towards Excadrill.

"Grab them Excadrill!" Clay ordered. Excadrill grabbed both vines with his claw, surprising Ivy and Kirby. "Draw that Pokemon in and use Rock Smash!" He demanded. Excadrill pulled Ivy close with her vine while charging a bright red energy claw on his other claw. She got in close and Excadrill gave a straight punch to her face, ending her fly away on the ground. "Now end it with Horn Drill!" He demanded lastly. Excadrill had a grinned and his horn extended to a large form. It turned into a bright shining silver and it started to spin violently.

"Ivy, get out of there quick!" Kirby desperately screamed out. Ivy struggled to get in her feet while Excadrill ran towards Ivy with the drill and stood in front of her.

"Finish it." Clay ordered. Ivy looked over to Excadrill saw the mole drill spinning and saw him give one last grin.

{See ya.} He said until he brought down his drill, creating a large explosion on Ivy. Excadrill jumped back and reveal Ivy with swirling eyes.

"Chikorita is unable to battle, Excadrill wins!" Josh announced while Kirby ran up to Chikorita.

"Are you okay Ivy?" Kirby questioned. Ivy opened her eyes slowly and had a smile.

{I'm fine Kirby, just place me back inside my Pokeball, I really want to rest.} She whispered to him and Kirby simply nodded and return her back inside her Pokeball.

"You did your best Ivy." Kirby said. .He went back to his side and took out his last Pokeball. "Alright, lets end this. Soak, get ready to battle." Kirby called out. He tossed the Pokeball and a Totodile came out of it. He gave a loud battle cry that Claw and Excadrill smirk at.

"Looks like this one has more spunk then before." Clay pointed out. Kirby laughed at the comment and glared at Clay.

"We're not losing this time Clay. We're gonna win this battle, and were gonna take that badge with us.

{And I'm won't be backing down now.} Soak told them.

"Alright Kirby, let's see how strong this Totodile of yours is!" Clay said out loud.

{Bring it on!} Excadrill yelled. Both Pokemon got in battle position.

"Soak, Water Gun! 25% Power!" Kirby making the first move. Soak took a deep breath then blaster cold water towards the Drill Pokemon and Clay picked up his pickaxe.

"Avoid it Excadrill with Drill Run!" Clay ordered. Excadrill turned into drill mode and drilled under ground, avoiding the move. Soak looked around with a confuse look then felt the ground underneath him popped then something slammed against him. "Rock Smash him to the ground!" He followed up. Excadrill landed on the ground then jumped after Soak, turning his claw bright red. Soak fell down in the air then Excadrill slammed his claw onto Soak, throwing him to the ground and causing a large impact. Soak got back up quick with a calm face then gave a loud cry.

"Soak, Aqua Jet! 50% Power!" Kirby demanded. Soak surrounded himself in water then launched himself towards Excadrill, slamming against his body and pushing him back towards the ground. "Ice Beam! 75% Power" He instructed next. Soak charged a large sky blue sphere next to his mouth then fired a long freezing beam at Excadrill.

"Don't let yourself fall so easily Excadrill, show them how tough you are and use Rapid Spin!" Clay ordered. Excadrill got back to spin his claw as fast as he could and deflected the beam from hitting him and landed around him.. "Drill Run!" He followed up. Excadrill drilled back underground. Soak landed back on the ground and was slammed again when Excadrill popped back up. "Keep using Drill Run!" He demanded. Excadrill started to dig holes everywhere and slammed against Soak's body multiple times.

* * *

"Seems like Clay is going on the defensive side." Cilan said. Eva and Blade watched Excadrill keep hitting Soak and dig underground.

"Soak is pinned in a corner until Kirby figured out how to counter it" Ash admitted.

{Come on Kirby and Soak, you can do it!} Echo cheered.

* * *

Excadrill sturck Soak one last time then went back underground and Kirby grunted.

"That's it! Soak, use Water Gun in that hole! 100% Power!" He ordered. Clay eyes widen when he saw Soak take a long deep breath to spray a large amount of water inside the hole to push Excadrill back up to the surface. "Now charge with a Ice Punch, and don't hold back! 250% Power!" Kirby shouted out. The water died down and let Excadrill fall to the ground while Soak formed a fist then charged sparkling ice and enhanced it to resemble a small snow storm in his fist. He ran towards a falling Excadrill with it and Clay grinned.

"Excadrill, met it with a Rock Smash!" Clay ordered. Excadrill spun around and charge his claw to slam it against the storming Ice Punch. Excadrill winced a bit wile his whole entire arm froze, making Soak jumped back and grin.

{What's wrong, can't fight back?} Soak mocked. Excadrill growled at to Totodile in front of him then grinned.

"Excadrill, Rapid Spin!" Clay yelled out. Excadrill started to spin extremely fast to break the ice easily. Soak got into battle stance again and saw Excadrill do the same. "Rock Smash!" He demanded next. Excadrill turned his claw bright red again then ran towards Soak with his bright red claw.

"Soak, Ice Punch again! 450% Power!" Kirby demanded. Soak formed a fist and his who entire arm was covered with ice spikes with a icy aura around it. Both Pokemon clash against each other again and resulted by Excadrill's arm freezing again, but Soak breathing heavily this time.

"Enought of this! I'm ending it here! Excadrill, break the ice with Rapid Spin then use Horn Drill!" Clay demanded. Excadrill spun his claws to break the ice again, wincing from the pain then enhanced his horn. It spun violently with a bright silver coloring and jumped towards Soak.

"Soak, end it with Dragon Claw! 500% Power!" Kirby yelled out. Soak gave a loud battlecry before his body shined bright blue.

"Soak?" He questioned. His body length extended with his arms growing into sharper claws, his legs growing, and growing a rounder mouth. The light died down to reveal Pokémon in front of him.

 ** _Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. Once it bites down on something, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. But new fangs grow back quickly._**

Kirby awed at the new form and saw him extended both arms out to grow large green energy claws. He looked over to the charging Excadrill and ran towards him. Both Pokémon gave last battle cry until both clashes into each other and ended up behind each other. Croconaw remained standing with Dragon Claw up while Excadrill had his Horn Drill up. A couple of seconds past until Excadrill drill diminish and fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes. Croconaw turned around and shouted really loudly while deactivating Dragon Claw.

"Excadrill is unable to battle, Croconaw wins. Therefore, the winner of this gym match is Kirby!" Josh announced. Kirby stared in disbelief then grew a big smile

"You did it Soak!" Kirby cheered. The water type turned around and ran towards Kirby. Kirby eyes widen when he saw Soak open his mouth wide. Kirby took one step back before Soak grabbed his head to give a "friendly hug".

{I evolved Kirby, and we won the Gym Battle!} He cheered while Kirby was flailing in his mouth, freaking out at the amount of teeth trying to bite him.

"I know Soak, but let me go!" He cried. Soak nodded and opened his mouth wide to release the puff ball and landed on the ground. "Ouch." He said and Soak laughed under his breath. Excadrill sat up with a glum face while Clay walked up to him.

"Don't worry bud, you really are strong to put up with a water type this log, so it's a victory for both of us." Clay reasoned. Excadrill gave a grin at Clay before getting help to get up then looked over to Kirby.

* * *

"Kirby, you are one of the most toughest opponent I fought this week, so I'm glad to present to you the Earth Badge." Clay said. Kirby grabbed the badge with his hand and looked at Ash, Iris, Cilan, Echo, Blade and Eva then at Soak, Sky, and Ivy with a grin.

"We did it guys, we won the Earth Badge!" Kirby cheered.

* * *

 ** _At the Pokémon Center..._**

"Nice job Kirby in the gym match and thank you for these sandwiches." Ash cheered, eating a sandwich Kirby made for the whole group for dinner. Kirby smiled at Ash then looked at his Pokémon. He took a deep breath and clapped his hands together to gain the groups attention.

"Guys, its time to train harder than we ever did before." He announced. His Pokémon looked at him confuse.

{What do you mean Kirby?} Echo questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I had help from Meta Knight. After helping me, he proposed a 12v12 battle against me and you guys, and I accepted it." He explained. Echo and Blade looked at each other concern like the rest of the Pokemon and Ash, Iris, and Cilan. "And I wanted Ash to help me train a bit." He said. Ash smirked at the request and looked at Pikachu who nodded.

"Don't worry Kirby, we'll help you." Ash told him.

{We'll beat him Kirby.} Rammus added.

{And we'll do it together.} Zoey encouraged. Kirby simply smiled at his Pokemon but turned his attention to five particular Pokemon that weren't even talking to each other.

"And I know what I need to do. We'll head towards Route 6 since that's where he lives, and we'll train inside Chargestone Cave." He told them.

"Then lets get going." Ash said.

"But can't we stay for tonight?" Iris asked.

"I would recommend that highly Kirby. Besides, we need to let out Pokemon rest after that intense battle." Cilan agreed. Kirby was still looking at the five and smiled.

"Yea, lets rest for tonight." Kirby accepted. _'Hopefully, they'll work out their issues tonight.'_ He thought. Echo and Blade were staring at the ceiling when Pikachu walked up to them.

{Echo, Blade, we need to talk, meet me after lights out.} Pikachu said. Both Pokemon simply nodded, but didn't notice the three female Pokemon watching them.

* * *

 ** _Inside Kirby's Room..._**

Everyone was asleep on their bed until both Blade and Echo got up. They walked towards the door and went outside secretly.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Soak evolved! After reaching 500% Power, he finally evolved into Croconaw._**

 ** _Spark: What happen that it took so long to write this chapter._**

 ** _Rick: Don't ask, I just learned to live with it._**

 **Leafeon: Anyways, it seems like stuff is about to go down next chapter between Pokemon only.**

 **Lucky: So interesting.**

Jude: Yea, but I'm looking forward to the 12v12 battle.

 _Data: I predict that Pikachu564 will faint after writing it, but I should say my idea now._

 ** _Pikachu564: What is_** _it?_

 _Data: Would it be better to put all the Data I process from this story into another one that tell talks about the character specifically?_

 ** _Pikachu564: That would be easier, but let the readers decide._**

 _Data: Okay._

 ** _Pikachu564: Guess that's all._**

Jude: Remember to Follow this Story.

 **Leafeon: Add it to your Favorites list.**

 **Lucky: And please leave a Review or Criticism please.**


	45. Confessions

_**Pikachu564: I don't want to do it.**_

 _ **Rick: What's he complaining about now?**_

 _ **Spark: I think it has something to do with the 10,000 view thing.**_

 **Leafeon: Yep, because Pikachu564 promise that he will post 5 new chapter for the whole week when he get it.**

 _Data: He dug his own grave._

Jude: Sad, isn't it.

 **Lucky: I'll just read the reviews.**

 **Pddf999: I bet Eva is jelly of Chepi.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Yea, I haven't added that part yet... You got a third eye pal.**_

 _ **Spark: We just wrote the tension between these Pokemon since you know... they almost died.**_

 _ **Rick: Yea, and they'll have to solve it themselves.**_

 **BAKCHEEZAI: Sorry for not being able to read the last two chapters on time, was a little busy with school and other things. Therefore, Imma make a review of the last 3 chapters for you! Yay!**

 **First off, Kirby's and Meta Knight's Pokémon. Obviously Lucario and Echo will be rivals, since both are aura users. Eva and Mienshao would be rivals, I think, because I believe they are both female (I don't remember Mienshao's gender), and they are both one of their trainer's first Pokémon. As for the others, I am honestly not so sure since they can go so many ways.**

 **Second, SUPER ABILITIES (and Mega-Evolutions)! I did not ever expect them to show up here, and that's awesome! Snow Bowl would probably appear as well, being the Mega-Evolution of Ice Kirby, and Flare Beam could work as the Mega-Evolution of Spark Kirby, I suppose. You are going to have to make a lot of Super Abilities up throughout the story, to fit with all of the abilities Kirby has.**

 **Thirdly, the gym battle with Clay. It was epic, as usual, and about time one of the Johto starters evolved.**

 **Lastly, THE EPIC 12V12 OF DOOM. I am really excited for this. 12 versus 12 is a magnitude we would never see from the Pokémon universe. I see you decided to involve Ash and co. after all. Not that I mind at all though. My only request during this battle is to have Kirby battle Meta Knight himself again.**

 **So there is my very VERY long review to make up for the past chapters. Are my reviews getting too long? If so, please do tell me. I would try make them shorter it you say so.**

 **P.S. As for that final part suggestion. I plan to save that for when Kirby gets the eighth badge, because I need time to develop this... story... now... It evolved from a single idea to more ideas to enough stuff to write for chapters. I only wish I could do this for writing in English at school...**

 _ **Pikachu564: WHOA THAT'S A LOT OF WORDS!**_

 _Data: We'll split it. First off, it is pretty obvious that Echo and Lucario are against each other, and you can predict it, it doesn't need to be excatly right._

Jude: Second, Pikachu564 will need to create a bunch of Super Abilities since there were seven of them. (Monster Flame, Ultra Sword, Flare Beam, Snow Bowl, Grand Hammer, and both Super Cutter and Super Spark were cut out die resembling Sword and Beam.) and if he's gonna make a super abilitie for each typing, he'll have to create 171 unique combinations Super Abilites.

 **Leafeon: Third, it has been 22 chapters since they hatched.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Lastly, I'm killing my own soul because of this, so it better have to be epic, and I am gonna make Meta Knight and Kirby Fight.**_

 _ **Spark: Its really that painful**_

 _ **Rick: Trying to make sure some battle aren't short at all.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Whatever, lets get it started!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon. Let us begin._**

 ** _{Pokemon Language}_**

 ** _"Human Language"_**

 ** _[Pokemon Thoughts]_**

 ** _'Human Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 45: Confessions.**_

 **Narrator: After beating the Driftveil, Kirby prepares to have a 12v12 battle against Meta Knight, but his Pokemon must work out a internal conflict between Echo, Blade, Eva, Chepi, and Rose.**

Echo and Blade were walking down the Pokemon Center's hallways, and are about to meet up with Pikachu.

{Why do you think Pikachu wants to talk to us?} Echo asked Blade. The grass and poison type Pokemon sighed and looked at Echo seriously.

{Its about the conflict between us and the girls Echo.} He answered. Echo ears lowered and he sighed out.

{Oh... right.} He whispered quietly.

{Shhh, we're almost there.} Blade warned. Echo looked ahead with his ears up and entered the Pokemon Center's relaxing space. Echo looked ahead at the couch and found Pikachu talking to Oshawott and Tepig. Blade and Echo walk up to them then got on the couch. Blade faced Pikachu seriously and laid down.

{So, what is it?} He asked. Pikachu looked at Tepig then gave a firm nod.

{I called you here so we can find out why Chepi, Eva, and Rose are angry at you.} Pikachu answered. Blade just sighed out and looked at Pikachu annoyed.

{Isn't it obvious, they're mad at us because we almost died to Conkeldurr.} Blade answered. Echo gave a sad sigh and Oshawott grunted.

{Why don't you talk to them then.} Oshawott argued. Tepig shook his head and looked at Oshawott with annoyed eyes.

{Aren't you paying attention. Every time Blade and Echo try to interact with them, Rose would simply teleport away from Blade, while Eva and Chepi would either ignore Echo, or simply hit him.} Tepig told the otter. Oshawott looked away with a smirk, trying his best not to laugh.

{Then why don't you guys find yourselves some new girlfriends.} He mocked. He was suddenly smacked with a vine, set on fire with small sparks of fire, and two sparks of lightning hit him. He fell to the ground until Blade gave one last smack to send him away. Blade looked over to Pikachu with irritated eyes.

{Did you invite him?} Blade questioned him. Pikachu looked away with Tepig with a annoyed smile.

{He got out of his Pokeball right before we left and followed us.} Pikachu answered. Echo looked at Oshawott with a glare and his cheeks sparking.

{I would never replace Eva or Chepi, they're my friends!} Echo told him. Oshawott just laughed at the comment but got zapped by Echo again and was left burned to a crisp. Blade and Pikachu sighed out in disappointment while Tepig shook his head.

{I guess Echo will have a harder time understanding this.} Pikachu whispered. Echo was about to talk back until he felt a small shock inside him.

 _[Echo, there's someone behind you.]_ A voice inside him spoke. Echo looked around for a bit then decided to listen to the voice. His eyes turned bright blue and he looked behind him. He found three blue aura standing behind a wall, standing completely still.

{Guys, there are three small sparks behind that wall.} Echo said. Blade looked at Echo surprised and his eyes widened when he saw Echo eyes light blue.

{Echo... your eyes.} He said out loud. When Echo turned around, his eyes turned back to normal and the Pikachu had a bright smile.

{What about my eyes?} He questioned. Blade just turned his eyed and grunted.

{Never mind, lets find out who is spying on us.} The Seed Pokemon whispered. He got off the couch with Pikachu and Tepig following him and Echo lastly. Pikachu ran up to Oshawott and started to drag him along the floor. The otter got back up while Blade looked back at Echo and narrowed his eyes. _[No doubt about it, that was Fenrir helping Echo out.}_ Blade thought. He was near the wall and got out his vines fast before getting on the other side and wrapping the three characters behind it.

* * *

Echo, Tepig, and Pikachu surrounded the three and were ready to launch their attacks at them. {Who are you, and why are you spying on us?!} He interrogated. Echo and Pikachu cheeks sparked up to give little bit of light and reveal Eva, Rose, and Chepi wrapped with Blade's vines.

{Eva? Chepi?} Echo questioned. Both Pokemon looked at Echo surprised while Rose to Blade.

{Ho-how did you know we were here Blade?} Chepi questioned. Blade looked over to Echo and grinned.

{It wasn't me, it was Echo who found you.} Blade answered. Echo just smiled at the accomplishment and looked at Eva and Chepi seriously.

{Eva, Chepi, we need to talk.} He told them. Eva and Chepi just stared at him before Blade released them except Rose. Echo walked away from the group with Eva and Chepi while Blade looked at Ash's Pokemon.

{Can you give us a minute guys.} Blade asked. They nodded and walked back inside Ash's room quietly and closed the door. Blade was still holding onto a struggling Ralts who was trying to teleport away. {Rose.} He called out. Rose simply looked away and continue to struggle.

{Please let me go Blade.} She said. Blade tried to keep his cool and took one deep breath.

{Rose, please listen to me.} He begged. Rose just looked at him curiously and sighed in defeat.

{What is it.} She asked.

{I'm sorry about what happen to me against Conkeldurr... and I'm sorry about the past.} He said. Rose looked at him surprised while Blade released her from his vines.

* * *

 ** _Flashback... around the time when Helios was captured..._**

 ** _Blade and Rose were traveling within Lostlorn Forest. Blade had finish fighting against a Whirlipede and they were relaxing near a small river. Rose was tending to Blade's wounds and was preparing a small meal between the two._**

 ** _{You did great out there again Blade.} She spoke softly to him. Blade just grunted and looked away._**

 ** _{I beat him, but I'm not strong enough.} He told her. Rose applied the last bandage and went to prepare their meal._**

 ** _{But your already really strong Blade.} She argued. Blade just looked at Rose with a blank stare and a smile._**

 ** _{Yea, but I need to get stronger. I don't want to lose you like I lost Pikachu and Chepi.} Blade told her. Rose face turned red while she carried two cooked Pecha Berries to Blade. {Thank you.} He gratitude. He ate the Pecha Berry satisfied and gave loud sigh. The full moon was up with the night sky full with stars. Blade and Rose were about to sleep, but Rose was still standing with her face deep red._**

 ** _{What's wrong Rose? Aren't you tired yet?} He asked. Rose took a deep breath and her face flustered red._**

 ** _{Blade, can I have a moment with you.} She requested. Blade stood up and gave her a nod._**

 ** _{Sure, what is it?} He asked. Rose was looking at Blade in his eyes and was shaking a bit._**

 ** _{Blade... can... no... will you... huh... um.} Rose stuttered in her words while Blade just remained quiet. Rose gave silent cry and she held her hands together tightly. {Will you please be my... my...} She tried to say. Blade eyes turned to a glare and shook his head._**

 ** _{I'm sorry Rose, but I'm not looking to befriend or partner up with anyone yet, not until I find Pikachu and Chepi.} He told her. Rose looked at him depressed and lowered her head. Tears started to collect in her eyes and continued to shake a bit._**

 ** _{O-o-o-okay.} She muttered out. She turned around to avoid seeing Blade's eyes and laid down. The Bulbasaur just looked away and closed his eyes with a glum look._**

 ** _[Sorry Rose, but I can't accept your feeling... at least not right now.] He thought. He gave out one last sigh before falling completely to sleep._**

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

* * *

Rose just stared at Blade surprised while Blade just looked away.

{I'm sorry I didn't accept your feeling back then and I'm sorry that I almost died to Conkeldurr!} He apologized again. Blade took a deep breath and looked at Rose seriously. {Rose... I will be your partner.} He said with his face red. Rose just stared at Blade then gave a tiny laugh. Blade gave a loud grunt and laid down with his face red. He closed his eyes and shook his head. {That was way harder then I expected.} He whispered. Rose walked up to the dinosaur and gave a small kiss on his forehead to make him open his eyes and look at her. He saw a small smile on her face and water falling out of her cheeks.

{Yes.} She told him. Blade just stared at her before giving a smile and stood up.

{Come on, we need to get to Kirby's room before he realizes we're not there.} He suggested. Rose gave a nod and got on Blade. He was about to run back towards Kirby's room but then looked back and got Rose confuse.

{What's wrong?} She asked.

{I wonder if we should wait for others to come back.} He replied. Rose looked over to where Blade is looking and smiled.

{Yea, lets wait.} She answered. She got down and laid her head besides Blade's head and gave a soft sigh.

* * *

 ** _With Echo, Eva, and Chepi..._**

Echo was looking back and forth at Eva and Chepi, who had there heads turned away.

{Come on, please listen to me!} He begged. Eva just glared at him with Chepi and they both growled.

{You think we would listen to you after you left without telling Kirby or me?} Eva questioned. Chepi nodded and stepped up.

{Or after you almost died to Conkeldurr!} Chepi added. Echo just looked away with a frown and sighed.

{But I'm alive, aren't I?} He told them. This earn a slap from Eva's vine and a series of stars from Chepi. Echo just grunted and his cheeks sparked up. {Come on, I said I'm sorry! What else do you want me to do?} He questioned. Eva and Chepi stared at each other then back at Echo,

{Don't leave without telling us then.} Eva demanded. Echo gave a nod then looked at Chepi.

{And please don't risk your own life.} She added. Echo gave a small smile and nodded.

{I can do that, but do you forgive me?} He accepted, but wondered too. They gave him a nod, until Chepi looked at Eva then back at Echo.

{Echo, can you answer a question too?} Chepi questioned.

{Yea, just ask away.} He said. Chepi lower her head with a feint blush on her face and closed her eyes.

{Can you please tell us how you feel?} She requested. Eva looked at her surprise while Echo looked at her confuse and tilted his head.

{How I feel, on what?} He asked. Eva looked away and pouted.

{About us, Echo.} Echo just rubbed his head with his paw and just remained confused

{You're guys my friends of course.} He answered unsure.

{No, that's not what she means.} Eva uttered. Echo just stared at them then sighed.

 _[What do they want me to say?]_ He thought. He looked at them seriously and sighed. {I don't know what you guys want me to say... but I'm gonna go back inside Kirby's room. You can join me if you want to.} He said. He ran back towards Blade's direction, leaving Eva and Chepi behind with uncertain emotions.

{Is Echo really this dense?} Eva questioned. Chepi shook his head and lowered his head.

{He wasn't like this in the orphanage. He would always tell people how he felt about them. He even confess to a Skitty once over there but got rejected.} She informed. Eva looked at her surprise but saw her smile and a couple of tears. {But even after that, he was still joyful and would tell his feelings.} She added. Eva gave a soft sigh and looked toward the direction Echo ran.

{Well, whatever it is. I really hope that he figures out how we feel about him.} Eva uttered then started to walk towards Kirby's room with Chepi by her side.

* * *

 ** _After Echo, Eva, and Chepi met up with Rose and Blade, they went back inside Kirby's room. They fell asleep on Kirby's bed and peace had return to them..._**

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: I'm gonna be tortured if we get 500 more views,**_

 **Leafeon: I wish you worked better on this chapter.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Shut it! I don't know much about freaking romance!**_

 ** _Spark: I just want to see the 12v12 battle._**

 ** _Rick: Yea, but it says here Kirby gonna capture a new Pokemon before fighting Meta Knight._**

Jude: I wish you luck Pikachu564.

 _Data: He will be in peace._

 **Lucky: He's dying.**

 ** _Pikachu564: I will be with how much I need to write._**

 ** _Rick: Whatever, remember to leave a Review_**

 ** _Spark: Favorite_**

Jude: And Follow please.


	46. Chargestone Caputure and Training

**_Pikachu564: Okay, um... another chapter, hopefully we don't get to 10,000 views._**

 ** _Spark: If we do, we'll have to create another 5 chapter ready next week on Monday._**

 _ **Rick: Pikachu picked a bad time to write the 12v12 battle that's gonna happen tomorrow.**_

 **Leafeon: Oh well, his funeral.**

Jude: Yea, but hey, its fun, and It will include Kirby fight the sixth gym leader!

 _Data: We wish you good luck Pikachu564_

 ** _Pikachu564: Quiet, all of you! Lucky, comments please._**

 **Lucky: Okay.**

 **Pddf999: finally, at least one of them confess their feelings**

 **Leafeon: I agree, one of them had to confess, but I'm sad that Rammus hasn't confess his feeling yet.**

 _ **Spark: Yea, but Zoey is winning him over slowly, because they are together most of the time.**_

 _ **Rick: That's right, so next!**_

 **BAKCHEEZAI: First of all, there is no intro, maybe because of the short chapter.**

 **Second of all, IS DAT I LOOV TRIANGLE I SEE?! These sub-plots man, didn't think that the Pokémon society is nearly as complicated as the humans'.**

 **Thirdly, 10000 VIEWS HYPE! I need those five chapters in a week, that would make me very happy. Hopefully that 12v12 is part of it (although it would really kill). By the way, please take your time in writing that battle, quality over quantity.**

 **Finally, about the suggestion (again), right after I finished typing the last review (WHOA THAT'S A LOT OF WORDS indeed) I suddenly am reminded that my suggestion may interfere with plans you have with this story if I send it by the time Kirby beats the eighth gym. Therefore, I plan to send it earlier, either upon your request, or when you hit 10000 views (HYPE), which hopefully would happen before Kirby beats the eighth gym.**

 **Tried to make the review short, but I kept adding more and more, my apologies. When you want the suggestion, just PM or say so in the story. I'll send it over ASAP.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Thank you for the patience and thank you for the suggestion, I appreciate it and I will think about it.**_

 _ **Spark: Meh, but he's right. Taking our times is something we should do in this 12v12.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Here's where I'm conflicted, make the 12v12 a whole entire chapter, or split it to 5 chapters.**_

 _ **All the Pokemon: CHEATER!**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Alright, alright, I get it. Let get it started.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon. Let us begin._**

 ** _{Pokemon Language}_**

 ** _"Human Language"_**

 ** _[Pokemon Thoughts]_**

 ** _'Human Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 46: Chargestone Caputure and Training_**

 **Narrator: As Kirby's Pokémon resolve their problems, Kirby has left the Pokémon Center and arrive at Chargestone Cave, with Ash and his friends, to train before battling against Meta Knight in five days.**

 **Inside Chargestone Cave...**

Loud clashing noises were being heard deep inside a cave. It contained bright blue rocks that contain electric current inside. There, Three Trainers had surrounded a pink puff ball his Pokémon with a Excadrill, Pansage, and a Pikachu. The Puff Ball had a Lavesta facing the Pansage, a Pikachu facing the other Pikachu, and Zorua facing against Excadrill.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Excadrill, Horn Drill!"

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!" The group yelled out a series of attacks. Pikachu jumped up and turned his tail iron and fell towards Echo. Excadrill got into drill form then spun really fast towards Zoey. Pansage took a deep breath and shot out multiple bright green seed towards Helios at a incredible speed. The star warrior grinned and looked at his Pokemon.

"Echo, counter with your Iron Tail! Zoey, Foul Play around him! Helios, burn those seeds with Flamethrower!" Kirby ordered. Echo turned his tail iron and collided his tail with Pikachu then knocked him away. Zoey jumped above Excadrill, opened up his body, then threw him down on the ground. Helios released five series of flames with his red horns and destroyed each seed while Pansage dodged it.

"That's enough, time for a break." Cilan suggested. He walked away to set up a table with Iris and Ash while Kirby turned around.

"Yea, that's enough for now." He accepted and took a deep breath. "Everyone take a break!" Kirby yelled out. It echoed through out the cave and multiple Pokemon started to run towards Kirby's area. Multiple of his Pokemon appeared in front of the group and they had some scratches and bruises. "Eva, Blade, how'd it go?" Kirby asked. Both Pokemon stepped up and grinned.

{They are doing well, so far, they'd improved their speed and power, but we need to work on defense still.} Eva reported. Kirby gave a nod and looked over to Blade,

{So far, they have improve their defense and speed too, but we need to work on power too.} Blade reported. Kirby gave a small nod and looked at them proudly.

"Nice work, we're gonna switch groups and start training again after eating." He informed. Both Pokemon nodded and ran back towards the group while Kirby was looking at Echo. He looked over to his bag then closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 ** _Kirby was flying through the air on his Warp Star, holding Echo tightly and having both Eva and Chepi by his side. The Pikachu gave a soft cough and looked up at Kirby._**

 ** _{Kirby.} He called out. "Echo...Fenrir. I don't know, but please stop talking." He said._**

 ** _{This is important to know. Echo hasn't reach his true strength. He still doesn't know anything about aura. Please, make him strong and teach him anything aura related.} He muttered. Kirby gave a nod at Fenrir but his eyes widen when he saw his eyes turn completely blank and started to panic in the inside._**

 ** _Flashback End..._**

* * *

Kirby looked at Echo one last time and sighed.

"Gotta do it now or never, but first, I need to make lunch." Kirby whispered. He went to the group with a frying pan in his hand then swallowed it.

* * *

 ** _Chozetsu Dynamic! Dragon Ball Super Opening #1_**

 ** _{Starting the opening} (A pink stubby arm was placing multiple small colored orbs were being placed inside a box with this stories name on the center of it, "Kirby's Unova Adventure.")  
Itsuka togireta (Kirby was eating huge helping of fruit for breakfast with his Pokemon by his side.)  
_** ** _Hoshi wo tsunagete (Ash swinging his arm, training his Pokemon by Pikachu dodging Tepig's Flamethrower.)  
_** ** _Sora ni tobira kakeba ii (Both Iris and Cilan relaxing inside the Pokemon Center until a large explosion was heard outside and found Kirby and Ash on the ground laughing together.)  
_** ** _Aratana suteeji wa (Both Trainers walking up to a large building with a large monitor that had multiple cards and a giant Pokeball on top of it.)  
_** ** _kami ni idomu basho (Kirby and Ash had their Pokeballs out while facing against both Trip and Meta Knight, who had a large green snake and Sawk next to them, then tossed them out.)  
_** ** _KYOURETSU MOURETSU DAINAMIKKU ! (Kirby fighting against Meta Knight in the air while dodging each move then launched a powerful Flamethrower.)  
_** ** _LET'S GO ! GO ! DAI PANIKKU ! (Echo dodging multiple punches from a Lucario then turned his tail iron and slammed it against the Jackals side and pushed him away.)  
_** ** _Makeru to tsuyokunaru (Kirby having a bright yellow star underneath him and turned to Monster Flame Kirby realizing a large fire dragon.)  
_** ** _Minohodoshirazu ni wa (Clay and three other gym leaders appeared with a large black badges above them.)  
_** ** _Koukai to ka (Echo releasing a powerful lightning bolt.)  
_** ** _genkai to ka (Eva firing multiple leafs at a direction.)  
_** ** _nai mon (A shooting star falling from the sky with a unknown Pokemon looking down at Kirby.)  
_** ** _SOUZETSU CHOUZETSU DAINAMIKKU ! (A set of Pikachu ears raising up when a spark of blue aura surrounded it and revealed dark colored fur then turned back to normal.)  
_** ** _LET'S GO ! YES ! RENDA KIKKU (A large tail lifting up and a similar spark of blue aura surrounded it and revealed dark colored fur again then turned back to normal.)  
_** ** _Abisete mushaburui (Echo lowering his body to attack position and the same spark of blue aura turned his eyes bright red and his fur dark and returned to normal.)  
_** ** _Sugee koto ga matteru'n da ze (Everyone gathering around to have a small picnic together and ending with Kirby looking at the sky with a smile on his face.)_**

* * *

 ** _Deep inside the cave..._**

A small-eel like Pokemon was tackling a large electric rock. It gave one Tackle and fell on the ground with on eye close. It floated back up then put some distance between the large boulder. Then it speed towards it and slammed the rock again, but winced at the recoiled pain and fell on the ground. It looked at the boulder and its eyes glittered when it saw a crack on the rock. It got back up and got back in position and glared at the crack.

{This time, I'll break you.} It uttered. It then charged extremely quick towards the boulder and shattered through it with a large impact. The eel looked at the broken pieces and was about to cheer until a loud growl interrupted him. It looked around the cave, trying to found the sound until it heard it again and looked at it's stomach, that was rumbling violently. Its mood dropped and it fell to the ground and closed its eyes. _[So hungry..._ It whispered to itself. It gave a soft sigh then started to smell a attracting aroma from another part of the cave and its mouth started to gather water. It floated back up and began to follow the scent slowly.

* * *

 _ **Back with the gang...**_

Kirby was cooking some sizzling steak while Ash, Cilan, Iris, and all the Pokemon were eating their own cooked food. Kirby had his mouth watering and just smiled.

"I can't wait to eat you." He whispered and closed his eyes while cooking the meal. He continue to move the steak around then prepare the plate. He tossed it in the air and prepare to grab it until a mysterious figure grabbed the steak away and hid behind a rock and left the star warrior waiting for the meat to hit the plate. He got confuse and opened his eyes to find a empty plate. Kirby looked around the place while reverting his form, making the stove and frying pan disappear while he looked around the room. Kirby looked over to the group that was eating and his stomach growl. He looked back at his empty plate and he gain a frown. _'What the heck happen to my steak?'_ He questioned. Echo was half way through his steak and looked over to a disappointed Kirby and looked his food. He stood up and grab his plate and walked over to Kirby.

{Here Kirby.} Echo offered. Kirby looked at Echo surprise and his eyes started to collect water. He took Echo plate and he eat the steak slowly with tears running down his eyes.

 **Finishing the Steal...**

Kirby swallowed the final piece and gave a soft sigh before looking serious.

"Thanks Echo, but it seems that something took my steak away." Kirby told him. Echo just looked at him confuse and tilted his head.

{You mean you didn't eat yours already?} He questioned.

"No, but I think there a-"

{This is soooooooooo good!} Kirby tried to say but was interrupted by a Pokemon's satisfied voice. Both Echo and Kirby started to look around until Echo walked towards a rock and found a small eel finishing a piece steak.

{Ah-ha!} Echo yelled out and grabbed the small eel, who started to panic in his paw and tried to escape. The group looked at Echo surprise at the Pokemon he caught while Kirby was charging towards both Pokemon.

"This is for my steak!" Kirby screamed and slammed both Pokemon to the ground. Eva and Blade ran over to them with Ash and Pikachu to help Kirby and Echo up. Blade used his vines to grab the eel while Eva looked at it seriously.

{Alright, what are you doing here?} Eva asked. The eel looked at it afraid and then at the Bulbasaur and started to cry.

{I-I-I-I-I-I-} It stuttered and kept looking around for a escape. Kirby got back up with the help of Ash and looked at the Pokemon in front of him. It was a small Tynamo and gave a soft sigh then looked at it confused.

"Look, we're not going to harm you in any way, we just want to know why you stole my steak." Kirby reasoned. Tynamo just stared at the puff ball surprised and it took a deep breath.

{I... I was training by myself and haven't eaten anything in awhile. I smell something so good, I couldn't resist but take that steak.} He explained. Kirby looked at confuse then an idea popped in his head.

{Wait, aren't you suppose to be with a school of Tynamos?} Eva questioned. Kirby motion to let Tynamo go while the Eel Pokémon just shook his head with disappointment.

{I was never in a school of Tynamo. I was alone when I hatched and always has been.} He answered. Kirby looked at the Tynamo curiously and thought of another question.

"Why were you training then?" The star warrior questioned. The Tynamo looked at him seriously then turned around.

{So I can finally evolve into a Eelektrik to protect myself.} He answered. Kirby got out his Pokedex and searched up Eelektrik.

 **Eelektrik, The EleFish Pokemon. It wraps itself around its prey and paralyzes it with electricity from the round spots on its sides. Then it chomps.**

Kirby looked at Tynamo for a bit then looked over to Echo. He got an idea and a smirk spread to his face.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Kirby suggested. Tynamo looked at Kirby confuse while he was walking towards his bag. He opened it up and got out a book that got everyone confuse.

"Kirby, what is that?" Ash questioned. Kirby looked over to Ash and revealed the cover.

 **Aura Guardian.**

"What is it?" Iris questioned. Ash scratched his head and looked at the cover carefully.

"A Aura Guardian book, I never thought I see this kind of stuff again since Sinnoh." Ash told them. Kirby gave a nod and stared at Everyone, who looked at it curiously while Echo stared at it quietly. Kirby gazed over to Echo and motion for him to come next to him.

"Echo, you have unlimited potential inside you that called Aura, and we're gonna unlock that power for you to use it." Kirby told him. Echo looked at him confuse then at the book.

"Wait, your going to teach Echo how to control his aura?" Cilan questioned. Kirby nodded and looked at Tynamo.

"While I'm doing that, I'm going to help Tynamo Evolve." Kirby explained. Tynamo looked at Kirby with hope and floated next to him.

{Are you really going to help me evolve?} He asked. Kirby nodded while opening his book.

"Yea, but I need to get everyone started training again." Kirby explained. He looked over to Ash and nodded.

"Okay, I'll help train your Pokemon, but I'll get mine strong too." Ash told him. Kirby gave a nod before he left with everyone except Echo, and Tynamo. Kirby looked over to Echo and opened the book up.

"Let's see, first lets start by learning to use your Aura, Echo, then we can help Tynamo." Kirby told him. Echo gave a nod and got in battle position. "Okay, I want you to focus as much as possible Echo into your paws." Kirby requested. The Pikachu nodded and took a deep breath while putting his paws in front of him. He started to focus as much as possible to form a small blue orb that was expanding and shrinking at the same time. Echo was struggling keeping its form and gave one last burst of focus that cause the sphere to exploded in front of him and pushed himback. Both Tynamo and Kirby were worried about the fallen Pikachu and ran to him.

* * *

 **Ash was training his Pokémon with Kirby's while both Eva and Blade were taking a break...**

{Do you think it's a good idea for Echo to learn about Aura?} Eva questioned. Blade gave a shrug at the idea and looked over to Rose, who was battling against Tranquill.

{I don't know, but I think it'll be difficult for Echo to control Aura.} Blade answered. Eva gave a sigh and looked at the electric stones.

{What if Fenrir comes out after he learns to use Aura?}} She asked next. Blade gazed back towards Eva and grunted.

{Fenrir is dangerous, no doubt about it. It's been a long time since I saw him when I think about it.} He told her. Eva looked at him shock and then seriously.

{What do you mean?} She asked. Blade got out a vine to grab a small Chargestone.

{Back then, Echo, Chepi, and I were playing outside together when we were in the orphanage. We met two Pokémon that demanded a battle with us and both Echo and I accepted. We were defeated badly, and the gang was about to kill Echo at that time too, but I guess at that time Fenrir popped out and almost killed both Pokémon instead himself.} He said.

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _Blade and Chepi were looking at Echo horrified. Both of his paws were covered in blood with two badly beaten Pokémon on the ground barely breathing. Echo turned around to reveal his fur covered in blood and his eyes crimson red. A light blue aura surrounded him before it disappeared with the red colored eyes and Echo fainted on the spot._**

 ** _Flashback..._**

* * *

Blade just shook the image out of his head and saw Eva's horrified eyes.

{I think this might be a perfect for Echo to control his Aura and will just injure the Pokémon instead of having their life at stake.} He uttered. He looked over to Rose and saw he knockout the flying type. He gave a round of applause to cause her blush while Eva was smirking.

{So, how is your relationship going with your girlfriend?} She questioned. Blade scratched his head with a vine and had a faint blush on his face.

{It's alright, but I can't bear the thought of losing her now.} He answered. He gave a soft chuckle but then a Oshawott came next to him with a smirk and pat his head.

{Come on buddy, Eva wants to know more than that. Did you already make out with her?} Oshawott questioned. Blade's head popped a vein, but he looked at the otter with his eyes closed and with a smile while a small amount of red aura surrounding him.

{How about I give you another answer.} Blade offered. He got out both vines and wrapped it around Oshawott.

{Help me...} Oshawott cried out, but every Pokemon wasn't looking at him while the Trainers remained confuse at the conflict.

* * *

 **Back with Echo and Kirby, after 100 failed attempts to use Aura Sphere...**

Echo was on the ground with a frustrated face and sat up.{Do I really have to do this Kirby, this is difficult.} Echo questioned. Kirby and Tynamo sighed with how Echo was struggling.

"Yes Echo, but don't worry, you'll get it later." Kirby answered. Echo stood up and looked at Kirby with a pout, but then felt something inside him wake up and a shocking pulse.

 _[Echo, relax. You're trying to force your Aura to come out. What you need to do is simply relax and releasing your Aura into your palm, not force it.]_ A voice told him. Echo looked around confused and then at Kirby, who was waiting patiently. Echo took a deep breath and a silent breath of wind surrounded Echo and small amount of blue aura grew around him. He put his paw in front of him and started to release a small aura ball. _[Good, now expand that Aura Sphere.]_ It instructed next. Echo then started to increase the sphere power and surprised Kirby and Tynamo. _[Now grab it and toss it!]_ It yelled out. Echo grabbed the Aura Sphere quickly and tossed it to a near by boulder and shattered it with a large explosion. The two bystanders just awed at the attack while Echo was impressed at his new found power.

"You... you did it Echo! You use Aura Sphere!" Kirby cheered. Kirby just stared at his paw and looked over to Kirby.

{What do we do now?} He questioned. Kirby looked at Tynamo and smirked.

"Now we help Tynamo!" He answered and Tynamo's eyes lit up. "Let's start with speed and strength."

* * *

 ** _After Training for one hour, Kirby has decided that Tynamo will fight Echo for real..._**

"Alright Echo, let's battle Tynamo now." He said. Tynamo got in position with Echo on the other end. "Let's begin now!" He yelled. Both Pokemon ran towards each other and were about to exchange blows. "Let's try your new move, Aura Sphere!" Kirby ordered. Echo gathered blue aura on his paw and shot it towards at Tynamo as quick as possible and exploded upon impact. The eel recovered and charge a small electric ball next to his mouth.

{Charge Beam!} It yelled and released the electric beam onto Echo.

"Absorb it with Electro Ball!" He demanded. Echo formed a electric ball on his tail and slammed it onto the electric beam. It expanded the attack and Echo looked over to Kirby. "Toss it back at it!" He instructed next. Echo spun around and tossed the Electro Ball at Tynamo, who moved to the side quickly and lunged itself towards the Pikachu.

{Tackle!} It screamed and slammed his body over Echo. Then Tynamo's mouth became bright white and gave a loud shriek before it shined bright blue. It's body size grew longer with two bulbs coming above and below his head. His mouth expanded into a circular form and the light died down. It revealed a blue-black, eel-like Pokémon with a beige underbelly. It has a round, toothy, leech-like mouth. It has red lips, and its eyes have small pupils with yellow circle patterning around them, as well as spots. Beige fins extend from above and below its head, and its body is decorated with three yellow spots on the side. It has a red tail fin that resembles a fan. The Pokemon then squirm towards Echo and bite his paw. Echo cried in pain before he turned his tail iron and slammed it against the eels body. It pushed the eel away and Kirby awed at the Pokemon.

"Amazing, you evolved Tynamo!" Kirby cheered. The Eelektrik looked at it body and it was shocked by its new appearance.

{You did it! I evolved!} It cheered. It ran over to Kirby and wrapped its body around Kirby.

{Thank you, thank you, thank you!} He appreciated. Kirby rubbed his head with a smile and looked over to Echo.

"I guess we're almost ready for Meta Knight, but we need you to learn more Aura-Based moves." Kirby told him. Echo gave a nod and looked over to Eelektrik.

{What are you going to do now Eelektrik?} Echo questioned. Eelektrik had a smirk on its face and looked over to Kirby.

{I want to continue battling you Echo, and if you win, I want Kirby to catch me.} It said. Both Echo and Kirby's eyes widen and saw Eeletrik get in battle position. {If you don't mind.} It uttered. Echo stared at Kirby who was smirking and gave a nod.

"Alright, let's do this then." Kirby said. Eelektrik gave a loud battle cry then swiftly floated towards Echo and got next to him. "Dodge it Echo, and launch a series of Aura Spheres!" He yelled out. Echo jumped up and created three blue orbs and spun really fast. Eelektrik looked up and saw the Pikachu hit them with his tail rapidly and collided onto the eel's body. They exploded later, launching the eel in the sky. "Iron Tail!" He demanded next. Echo stopped spinning and covered his tail in steel. He spun vertically and struck Eelektrik back on the ground, surrounding him in a cloud of dust. Echo floated down until Eelektrik came out of the smoke and wrapped its body around him. Suddenly, green bubbles came out of its mouth and pointed it towards Echo,

{Acid!} It gurgled out and splashed Echo with green fluids. Then his body began to spark up and then surround his entire body. {Thunderbolt!} He yelled out and covered Echo in it. Echo tried to contain his scream then looked over to Kirby.

"Echo, try to use your Thunderbolt." Kirby instructed. Echo gave a nod and started to use Thunderbolt himself. Both Pokemon started to force thunderbolt into each other until Eelektrik was thrown away and Echo got away.

{Dang it, it cancel my Thunderbolt.} Eelektrik whispered then crouch down. He slither towards Echo and got next to him. {Doesn't matter, I'll just attack again!} He said. He was about to wrap his body around Echo, but Kirby had a smirk and took a deep breath.

"Thunder Punch him away and use Quick Attack!" Kirby ordered. Echo looked at him confuse.

{Wait, Thunder Punch?} He questioned, but felt Eelektrik about to wrap around his body again and pull back his paw. He formed a first and clothe it in electricity before punching the eel away. Echo awed at the new move he was trying to train, but focus on the battle and surrounded his body in white energy. He speed through the area and cause a large impact onto the eel and pushed him towards a wall. The smoke clear and revealed the eel with swirling eyes. Kirby got out a Pokeball and looked at Eelektrik.

"Pokeball go!" He yelled and tossed it. It collided onto Eelektrik's head and absorbed the eel inside it. Echo was awing at the amount of new attacks he learned thought this battle but looked towards the Pokeball.

 **1...**

 **Kirby was holding his breath in.**

 **2...**

 **Echo was shaking in anticipation**

 **3...**

 **The ball shook one last time.**

 **Ding...**

Kirby and Echo ran towards the Pokeball and Kirby picked it up slowly. He had a small smile and looked up.

"You live in a cave surrounded by electricity and your pure thunder-type. Echo could have gotten this name but I think it suits you better." Kirby said. He lifted the ball up and Echo got on his head. "Welcome to the team, Zeus!" He announced.

* * *

 _ **After the Battle, Kirby went back towards the group and accounced his new team member...**_

* * *

 _ **Time Skip: 4 Days Later... One Day Left To Battle Meta Knight... 8 PM...**_

 **Everyone left Chargestone Cave and were inside a Pokemon Center, finished their dinner and Kirby was talking to Ash in his bedrooms.**

"Thank for helping train Ash, it really helps me since I have to fight against Meta Knight." Kirby thanked him. Ash waved his hand at the star warrior and looked over to the sleeping Pokemon.

"I didn't do much Kirby, it was everyone effort that got us prepare." He argued. Kirby gave a nod but gave a soft sigh and looked up.

"I'm gonna battle him again, huh?" The puff ball whispered. Ash looked at Kirby surprised and sat up.

"You already fought him?" He asked. Kirby nodded and looked at Ash.

"I did, it was before I entered Castelia City, and I, myself, got beaten badly." He admitted. Ash looked up at the ceiling and gave a grunt.

"Man, I wish I could have seen that battle." He told him. Kirby simply chuckled at the comment and looked out the window.

"Well, in any case. I caught a new Pokemon, and Echo is starting to understand Aura a bit more.

"I know your going to win Kirby." Ash confidently said and held out a fist. Kirby grew a smile and punched it with his hand.

"Thank Ash." He said. Ash then got up and stretch his arms out.

"I'm going back to my room to sleep. See ya tomorrow." He told him and walked out of the room. Kirby laid down on his bed and looked over to Echo, who was sleeping soundly between Eva and Chepi.

"Meta Knight knows I gave special training to Echo, so I'll use him as my trump card." Kirby whispered. Then looked at the rest of his Pokemon. Blade had Rose leaning against him, the Johto Starters were sleeping in a circle, Helios was on Sky's back and both were sleeping soundly with Leon and Zeus next to them, and Rammus and Zoey were snuggling against each other. _'Get ready guys, cause this will be a difficult battle, one you'll never forget.'_ He thought then fell completely asleep on his bed with a snoozing face.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: I live another week, but I'm looking forwards to Aura Pikachu!_**

 ** _Spark: It surprising how people don't use Aura Pokemon as a thing in "Aura Guardian."_**

 ** _Rick: It may be because Aura Guardian is a Person, not a Pokemon._**

Jude: Yea, but Aura Guardians own Pokemon too, and I very much doubt that they all own Lucario.

 **Leafeon: Logic stuck down!**

 _ **Pikachu564: True, true. Now I must rest and make this 12v12 later.**_

 **Lucky: Alright, guess we need a closure.**

 _Date: I got it, remember to leave a criticizing review, follow to keep up with updates, and favorite the story!_


	47. A Intense Rival Battle! (Part 1)

**_Pikachu564: Alright, the time has come to make 12v12 happen._**

 ** _Spark: Meta Knight VS Kirby._**

 ** _Rick: We should have Kirby against Ash for next rival battle._**

Jude: That makes sense, they are rivals to begin with.

 **Leafeon: Aww, battles... they are filled with excitement.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Whatever, Lucky, reviews please.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Let's get it started then. Also, special intro for this chapter!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or Pokemon. Let us begin._**

 ** _{Pokemon Language}_**

 ** _"Human Language"_**

 ** _[Pokemon Thoughts]_**

 ** _'Human Thoughts'_**

 ** _"Kirby's Language (Both Pokemon/Human)"_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 47: A Intense Rival Battle! (Part 1: The Battle Begin!)_**

 **Dreams, Part 9**

 **Echo was in his white mind room and was facing Fenrir, who had a calm smile on his face and was walking away.**

 **{So tell me Echo, how is you aura training going?} Fenrir questioned. He was looking through a couple of books while Echo stared at him.**

 **{Its going great, after all, I learned how to use Aura Sphere.} He answered. Fenrir grabbed a book a gave a small chuckle while looking at Echo disappointed.**

 **{That just the basic stuff Echo, there are more moves that can raise your power by a lot.} He explained. He opened the book and opened to a page with a picture of a Transparent Pokemon and a Pokemon completely made of aura. He dropped the book and slid it towards Echo smoothly, and the Light Colored Pikachu looked at it curiously.**

 **{Aura Stealth?} He questioned. He looked up and saw Fenrir standing there with smirk until he felt something smack his head and turned around. He found the Dark Colored Pikachu behind him. Echo eyes widen and looked behind him and saw the other Pikachu disappear slowly.**

 **{Aura Stealth, leaves a fake illusion of yourself with Aura and lets you attack the enemy without them even noticing. It like Double Team and Substitute combines, but its a mere Aura clone.} He explained. Echo just stared at Fenrir in disbelief until he felt the Dark Colored Pikachu stare at him seriously. {Now, you'll learn this aura technique tonight. No exceptions, because you'll be facing Riolu again, and I don't want another draw.} Fenrir admitted. He turned around while Echo got in battle stance trying to focus.** **{Its a simple thing to do Echo, Manipulate your aura to create a image of yourself and try to attack me.} He explained. Echo gave a nod and thought about his own body before creating a image of himself with aura, but forgot to add his face, both ears, and his tail. Echo looked at it surprise and looked at his own body that was clear. He looked towards Fenrir who was shaking his head and walked up to the invisible Pikachu and gave a smack on his head to make him reappear and the image disappear. {Again, this time, don't forget your face, ears, and tail.} He instructed. Echo gave a soft grumble then tried to make a better image, getting the ears correct, but the tail had a curve on its end and his face was missing his bright red cheeks.**

 **{Dang it.} Echo whispered. Fenrir just shook his head and looked at the white ceiling.**

 **{This is gonna take a while.} He said to himself then looked back at the struggling Pikachu.**

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Center... 6:43 AM... Kirby's Room.**_

Kirby was waking up and his vision was blurry. After the sun light hit his face, the puff ball covered his eyes and regained focus to look at all his Pokemon. He stared at each one and sighed quietly.

"Today's the day." He whispered. He got off his bed and looked out the window with determination in his eyes. "I will beat this time, Meta Knight." He said out loud and slightly waking up everyone but Echo.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super Opening 2: Limit Break x Survivor**

 **Guitar Solo (Echo and Lucario colliding electric fist against each other until Lucario pushed him away then got in close to use Close Combat, trying to punch the Pikachu as fast as he could, but Echo kept dodging each punch while using Thunder Punch to hit him until he jumped as far away as possible to create a electric ball surrounded with aura while Lucario created his own aura ball to collide it with the other one to cause an explosion.)**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e GO! (From that explosion, the title screen, "Kirby's Adventure in Unova!" was created.)**

 **Saisentan no "muchuu" o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo (** **A hand grabbed the Pokeball and was moved to the side to reveal Ash with a grin and Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Stephan, Vigil and Cameron behind him.)**

 **Suttonkyou ni waratte tai! (Echo trying to charge electric move around his tail and try to swing it like a sword.)**

 **Chinpunkan wa narekko dai! (Blade trying to surround a opponent with tree roots and it exploded.)**

 **I can't get no satisfaction (A Dark Colored and Light Colored Pikachu standing across each other before passing each other before a blinding light shine between them.)**

 **(woo-hoo) (A small spotlight revealed Eva, Chepi, Rose, Soak, Kindle, and Ivy.)**

 **Taikutsu wa. (Kirby using Spin Kick as a Fighting-Type then used Smash Punch.)**

 **(woo-hoo) (Another small spotlight revealed Rammus, Zoey, Sky, Helios, Zeus, and Leon.)**

 **Ishi ni naru. (Meta Knight swinging a Blue Colored Galaxia.)**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high) {Fenrir standing over Echo, who was standing still and exploded with aura energy.)**

 **(woo-hoo) (Small light revealed Lucario, Sawk, Druddigon, Yamask, Mienshao, Lampent.)**

 **Waku-Waku no (A large blue light cave with a battlefield in it.)**

 **(woo-hoo) (Small light revealed Deino, Sneasel, Solosis, Golbat, and Umbreon)**

 **Hane hiroge (Kirby walking up with his Pokemon to the battlefield.)**

 **Tsugi no sekai e ikou (Everyone using one attack (Every Pokemon and Kirby) until it focus onto Meta Knight and zoomed into his eye.)**

 **Kanousei no doa** **wa (Eva pushing Sawk away with Vine Whip the gave a powerful slap.)**

 **rokku sareta mama (Blade using Solar Beam at a location that caused a large explosion on the other side of the battlefield.)**

 **Yareyare... Kondo mo kabe wo buchiyaburu (Kirby standing as Fighter Kirby while a bright large star appeared below him and turned his ability to a Super Ability.)**

 **Ima da! Genkai x Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa (Kirby colliding against Galaxia and following Meta Knight in the air and trying to punch him.)**

 **Muteki no oira ga soko de matteiru (Echo giving a loud shriek with a large burst of blue aura until his color completely change and lunged himself towards Lucario.)**

 **Doragon Bouru Suupaa (Echo and Lucario clashing for a couple seconds.)**

 **Zen-Oh sama mo ottamage~! (Kirby jumping back with a Pokeball in his hand and all his Pokémon appearing behind him.)**

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Tried so hard not to spoil the rival between each Pokemon, and not spoil the fight so much.**_

 _ **Spark: We need a better Intro.**_

 _ **Rick: Yea.**_

* * *

 _ **Narrator: The day has come for Kirby to met Meta Knight to face him in a 12v12 battle. Now, Kirby travels on his Warps Star t high speed in Route 6. With Echo, Eva, Pikachu, Ash, Iris, and Cilan, to have a battle between Star Warriors.**_

"How close are we Kirby?" Ash questioned. Kirby was looking ahead and found a mountain with a small hole.

"We're here." Kirby informed. He slowed down the star and stopped in front of the cave. Everyone got off the star and Kirby shrank back down. Everyone looked ahead and saw Meta Knight standing in front of the entrance with Lucario by his side.

"Welcome back Kirby." Meta Knight greeted. Lucario gave a bow before his eyes fell on Echo and gave a glare. He closed his eyes and felt a large amount of aura coming out of the Pikachu.

 _[He's been training his aura. This isn't good.]_ Lucario thought and looked over to Kirby.

"Its nice seeing you too Meta Knight. I'm sure you remember my friends." Kirby told him. Ash and Iris waved while Cilan gave a bow.

"Yes, the people you are traveling with, Ash with his best friend Pikachu, Cilan, and Iris and her partner Axew." Meta Knight confirmed. Kirby gave a nod and looked at Meta Knight seriously.

"So, are we gonna stand here all day or are we gonna battle Meta Knight?" Kirby questioned. The Star Warrior's Mentor just sighed out and turned around with Lucario.

"Follow me to the battlefield then." He told him and walked inside. The gang then slowly followed Meta Knight inside the cave and went through his house and past the training area. They went inside a large crystallize cave that was lighted with bright blue crystals on the ceiling. It had a large battle field in the center of it and four large pillars at each corner the field. It had three deep levels under ground and a set of stair towards the top floor. Everyone admire the cave until their eyes set on Meta Knight's Pokemon, that were relaxing on the other side of the cave. They opened their eyes and got back up with grins in their faces. Kirby got out 12 Pokeballs from his hat and toss them in the air.

"Come on out guys!" Kirby yelled out. Each Pokeball opened up and Kirby's Pokemon came out one by one and both Echo and Eva went next to them. Meta Knight got out his wings and flew towards his Pokemon and landed in front of them. They all stood up and each one stared at Meta Knight before nodding. Kirby turned around and looked at Ash and the others.

"Okay guys, you can watch from here.." Kirby told them The trio got out their Pokemon as they sat next to their Trainer, eager to watch the battle. Then they sat near their Pokemon while Kirby was going with his Pokemon to the battle field.

"Beat him Kirby!" Ash cheered.

"Good luck Kirby." Cilan told him.

"Do your best out there." Iris said. Kirby gave a nod and got on the battlefield where Meta Knight and his Pokemon were waiting.

"Shall we get started then?" Meta Knight offered.

"Can you give me one second." Kirby answered while getting out his Pokedex and pointed it towards the eight members of the opposing team.

 **Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power.**

 **Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Being nocturnal, Golbat fly at night in search of prey.**

 **Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis's body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers.**

 **Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions.**

 **Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. Lampent moves around by floating through the air. Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well.**

 **Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel can extend or retract its claws instantly during attack.**

 **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura.**

 **Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip.**

Kirby gave a nod and both Star Warriors went on one field of the and got ready to battle. Meta Knight looked towards Cilan and then at Kirby. "Also Kirby, can we have Cilan be the referee for this battle?" He questioned. Kirby nodded and looked over to Cilan.

"Cilan, can you please be our referee?" Kirby requested. Cilan stood up and went to the battlefield and lifted both his hands.

"This will be a battle between Kirby and Meta Knight. Each trainer will use 11 Pokemon each and when all of their Pokemon are unable to battle, they will fight themselves until they can't continue, last one standing wins! Now trainers, choose your Pokemon!" Cilan announced. Kirby looked over to his team and set his eyes on Sky's eyes.

"Sky, are you ready?" Kirby questioned. The green bird gave a nod and spread his wings. "Okay Sky, get ready to battle!" He yelled. Sky took flight and flew around the cave before landing in front of Kirby with determined eyes. Meta Knight looked at his Pokemon and saw Mienshao stand up.

"Alright, battle stance Mienshao!" Meta Knight demanded. Mienshao jumped up high and landed in front of Meta Knight then glared at Sky.

"Let the battle begin!" Cilan yelled.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: This calls for some action music for this whole chapter! Guys, get me the best fighting music you can think of! I think this one is okay.**_

 _ **Pokemon Platinum - Vs Giratina [Remix]**_

 _ **/watch?v=Vc2sPdPyyrs**_

 _ **Spark: Ummmm... okay.**_

 _ **watch?v=JsZ5OZXDPFc**_

 _ **The Encounter - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended**_

 _ **Rick: Or maybe this one? Its Pokemon related after all.**_

 _ **watch?v=OMK1evpnYGo**_

 _ **Vs. Elite Four - Pokémon Black White Music Extended**_

 **Lucky: Or something Kirby related.**

 **watch?v=ejwPkLHlZ1U**

 **Dark Meta Knight - Kirby Triple Deluxe Music Extended**

 **Leafeon: Or Tales of Zesteria, I love that game and the music. It inspires me. :D**

 **watch?v=UDYhR0Ko63Y**

 **Rising Up - Tales of Zestiria - Music Extended**

 _Data: Or one of the best Mario and Luigi final boss music._

 _watch?v=z6M2xt_Ks4Y_

 _In The Final - Mario Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Music Extended_

Jude: Or a Champion Battle Theme perhaps.

watch?v=wpRlgmm0qzc

Battle! World Championship Finals - Pokémon X Y Music Extended

 ** _Pikachu564: Wow, nice job... maybe the viewers should find their own epic music. Okay lets start it!_**

* * *

 **12v12 Kirby Vs Meta Knight Battle!**

"Sky, fly around in the air and use Gust!" Kirby ordered. Sky flapped his wings hard and took flight while turning his wings bright blue. Meta Knight looked up quickly and thrust his hand forwards.

"Fake Out!" Meta Knight commanded quickly and the Martial Arts Pokemon jumped up and clapped her hands together to create a small air shock wave that flinched Sky and disrupted his attack. "Force Palm!" He followed up. Mienshao placed her palm on Sky's chest then created at large energy blast in her paw and blasted Sky away towards the ground while floating down.

"Balance yourself Sky, then use Quick Attack!" Kirby instructed. Sky spread his wings wide open and floated above the ground. Then he flapped his wings fast and disappeared from his original spot and tackled Mienshao stomach.

 _'What speed.'_ Meta Knight thought while watching Mienshao fly through the air. "Bounce off the wall and use Drain Punch on him." He instructed. Mienshao turn her body around to collide her feet on the stone rock and jumped off it towards Sky. She twisted her arm and created a green spiral energy with her right arm and prepared to punch the flying green bird.

"Use Gust to blow her away, then follow up with Air Slash!" Kirby ordered. Sky turned his wings bright blue and started to blow strong wind against Mienshao, pushing the Martial Artist away and back to the ground. Then cross both wings together then release a series of blue saws at the vulnerable Pokemon, covering Mienshao in a large dust explosion. _'Did he get her?'_ Kirby thought.

"Reversal!" Meta Knight yelled. Kirby was bewildered until he saw Mienshao burst out of the cloud dust with red energy surrounding her then slammed her paw against Sky's body and blew him back towards a wall.

"Sky!" Kirby called out. Meta Knight thrust his arm forwards and Mienshao got in position.

"Aura Sphere!" He commanded. Mienshao formed a large blue orb between her paws and released it towards the green bird stuck to the wall.

"Get out of their Sky and use Detect to avoid the Aura Sphere!" Kirby ordered. Sky pushed himself out of the wall then turned his eyes bright blue, floating to the left to barely avoid the attack. "Now use Sky Attack!" He ordered. Sky then surrounded his whole entire body in white energy started to fly towards Mienshao, picking up speed.

"Use High Jump Kick!" Meta Knight instructed. Mienshao turned her knee bright red and jumped in the air to collide against Sky.

"Dodge it!" Kirby commanded. Sky moved to the left to avoid the attack, causing Mienshao to crash on the ground, then turned around and struck her with a large amount of force with Sky Attack, causing Mienshao to fall on the ground in pain and Sky flew back towards Kirby.

* * *

"Sky got Mienshao in a corner now!" Iris told Ash, who remained quiet and was staring at Meta Knight. "What's wrong Ash?" She asked.

"Meta Knight seems to calm about this." Ash responded. Iris gave a questioning look then stared at Meta Knight, who was staring at the cloud of dust.

"You're right, what do you think he's planning?" She asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, Kirby needs to be careful." Ash replied.

* * *

"Alright, we got her now Sky! Now use Quick Attack!" Kirby ordered. Sky then surrounded himself in white energy and, with a large amount of speed, flew towards Mienshao. Meta Knight eyes turn shimmering green and looked at the bird diving towards the vulnerable Pokemon.

"Aura Sphere!" Meta Knight countered. Kirby's and Sky's eyes widen when they saw Mienshao getting back up and forming a blue orb between her paws and created a large sphere, colliding it into Sky's stomach then pushed him away from her.

"Push it away with Steel Wing!" Kirby ordered. Sky turned his wings silver and slammed the Aura Sphere against his steeled wing, but caused a large explosion.

"Now use Bounce to get above him and push him down into the ground with Force Palm!" He followed up. Mienshao then jumped in the air and was above the black smoke, that was clearing to reveal Sky with his eyes closed. Then she thrust her palm onto Sky's back and released a blast of energy that completely brought him down to the ground. Then Mienshao fell down in front of Meta Knight while the green bird was grunting in pain.

"Are you okay Sky?" Kirby yelled out. Sky was getting up slowly while glaring at Mienshao, who was laughing under her breath.

{What's wrong little bird, can't get up after such a devastating attack?} She questioned. Sky was got back up and spread his wings wide open and glare straight into Mienshao eyes.

{Why you lousy- ugh!} Sky tried to talk back, but then electricity surrounded his body and caused him to wince in pain. Kirby looked at Sky surprised and heard Meta Knight chuckle lightly.

"What happen to Sky?" He questioned. Meta Knight gestured to Mienshao and his turned blue.

"Mienshao was successful enough to paralyze Sky with Force Palm, now I have the advantage." He explained, he gave a nod to Mienshao and she took a deep breath. "Stone Edge!" He ordered. She exhaled and created two white energy rings around her that broke apart and slowly formed into multiple sharp rock.

{Say goodbye Sky.} She mocked, then she tossed each rock towards the green bird.

"Block it with Steel Wing Sky!" Kirby reacted. Sky covered his wings with grey energy then turned his wings bright steel and hit each rock away, but then electricity surrounded his body again and stopped his movement, causing the rest of the Stone Edge attack to strike him with powerful blows and surround him in a cloud of dust. Kirby was holding his breath until the cloud disappeared slowly and revealed Sky still standing, breathing heavily. He gave a sigh of relief while both Meta Knight and Mienshao remained impressed at the amount of endurance Sky has.

"Still standing, huh, well I'm impressed how Kirby has trained you to sustain such strong attacks, but it's time to end this first match. Mienshao, get in close and use Drain Punch!" Meta Knight ordered. Mienshao ran towards Sky and was about to prepare the attack before Kirby's eyes widen.

"There's our opening!" He yelled. Meta Knight was bewildered from the shout until he realize what Kirby meant. "Sky, use Facade to slap her away from you, then combine it with Air Slash to finish it!" Kirby ordered. Mienshao and Meta Knight eyes widen when they saw Sky surround himself in yellow energy then slapped Mienshao away from him with his wing. Then he transfer the energy around his body to his wings to turn them bright yellow and tossed out multiple saw bright yellow blades at her. She looked at them surprised before they struck with a ton of power and surrounded her in white smoke. Kirby and Sky continued to stare at the smoke until it cleared to revealed Mienshao on the ground breathing heavily and glaring at Sky. She was struggling to get back up, but she stood back up completely and gave a grin at Sky.

{You think I'll faint… so easily?} She questioned, but then gave a last cry before falling on the ground lightly with swirls in her eyes.

"Mienshao is unable to battle, Sky wins this match!" Cilan announced.

 **Meta Knight: 0 Kirby: 1**

Kirby gave a soft sigh while walking up to sky and pet his feathers softly.

"Nice job pal." He said. Sky gave a nod and looked towards Mienshao.

{She's a real tough opponent, even when I have the type advantage.} Sky whispered to him. They looked over to Meta Knight, who had a Pokeball in his hand and was kneeling next to Mienshao.

"How careless of me to let you get close to him Mienshao, forgive me." He said. The Martial Artist had a soft smile before sitting up.

{It's okay master, just let me rest please.} She said. Meta Knight gave a nod and returned her back inside her Pokeball while walking back to his side. Kirby walked next to Sky and stroked his wing carefully.

"How you holding out pal." Kirby questioned. Sky gave a soft nod and looked at Meta Knight.

{I'm alright, so please let me battle still!} Sky requested. Kirby gave him a nod and stared over to Meta Knight, who was starring at his Pokemon and then landed on his Golbat.

"Golbat, battle stance!" Meta Knight called him out. The Bat Pokémon took flight and landed in front of Meta Knight. Kirby and Sky where glaring at both bats then heard Golbat snicker softly.

"Let the battle continue!" Cilan announce. Kirby was about to call out a move but Meta Knight beat him to it.

"Acrobatic to end him Golbat!" Meta Knight yelled. The bat gathered sky blue energy around him then disappeared from his spot and slammed his body against Sky, knocking the green bird into a wall and crashed him into it. Then Golbat got off the bird and flew back towards Meta Knight, leaving a fainted Tranquill in the wall with swirls in his eyes. Kirby was left stunned as he turned around to look at his Pokémon stuck the wall.

"Sky is unable to battle, Golbat the victor!" Cilan announced.

 **Meta Knight: 1 Kirby: 1**

Kirby ran up to Sky with all his Pokemon running with him. Kirby was looking up at Sky and wondered how he will get him out until a String Shot hits his body and pulled him out of the wall. Kirby got below the bird and caught him while the rest of his Pokemon gathered around him.

{Ouch, what was that?} Sky questioned. Kirby looked over to Golbat, who was looking at them with a glare and Sky grunted.

"That bat has a lot of speed and power." Kirby whispered. The bat stuck his tongue out at the bird and Sky gave a silent groan.

{Damn it, if it wasn't for this paralysis, I would continue, but I can't continue any longer.} He argued. Kirby just sighed while placing Sky on the floor next to Helios, who was looking at the bird.

{Okay?} He questioned. Sky looked at the Sun Pokemon carefully the gave a smile.

{I'm fine pal, but Kirby should continue his battle now.} Sky responded, Kirby gave a nod and pointed a Pokeball at Sky. {I'll see you back at Vi's house Helios.} Sky told him. Then Kirby shot a red beam at the bird and returned the him back inside his ball. Then it flashed bright white and the Pokeball disappeared to thin air.

"Okay, lets continue." Kirby muttered under his breath. He looked up at the bat then at his Pokemon. _'I need a Pokemon to keep an eye on this bat fast movements.'_ Kirby thought. His eyes landed on his Patrat and smirked. "Leon, I'm gonna need your help." Kirby told him. The Scout Pokemon looked at his trainer surprised then had a small smile. He gave a small salute and jumped on the arena.

{I won't let you down!} He yelled. Kirby climbed back on to his side and stared into Meta Knight's eyes.

"I'm ready." He claimed and Meta Knight nodded.

* * *

"Kirby is going with Leon?" Iris questioned. Ash gave a nod and looked his Pokemon.

"Do you think Leon was a good choice?" Ash asked them. Most of them gave a loud hum until Pikachu spoke up.

{I think its a good choice. Apparently, Echo told me that Leon protects Vi's day care center and he takes on tough Pokemon that try to steal the eggs.} Pikachu replied. Although Ash and Iris heard Pikachu say his name multiple times, Ash gave a nod and looked at Kirby confidently.

"Maybe you're right Pikachu, let's see how it plays out then." Ash told him. They looked ahead and found Leon in battle stance form and Golbat glaring at Leon.

* * *

"I'll start it off again, Golbat, Wing Attack!" Meta Knight ordered. Golbat turned his wings bright sky blue and did a steep drop towards Leon while spreading his wings. Leon kept and eye on his movements before jumping over him and landing safely on the other side. Leon looked at the sky and found Golbat confused. Leon gave him a grin and waved his paw to come towards him.

{Is that suppose to scare me?} He questioned. Golbat simply stared at Leon then started to fly higher.

"Acrobatics Golbat!" Meta Knight told him. Golbat gathered sky blue energy around him then flew towards Leon at high speed. The scouter remained still and kept his eyes on Golbat.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Kirby yelled. Leon simply ducked to let Golbat pass him, surprising the bat and delivered a quick blow on the bat's back, pushing him back and surprising the bat.

"Did he use Detect?" Meta Knight wondered to himself. He looked towards the bat and gave a nod. "Wing Attack!" He ordered next. Golbat wings turned bright blue and he did a steep drop then balanced himself to go straight towards Leon at full speed.

"Watch his movements and get on top of him Leon." Kirby instructed. Leon kept his eye on Golbat and at the movement Golbat was about to collide against the Scout Pokemon, he jumped high and got on his bat.

{What?!} The bat cried while the Patrat had a grin.

* * *

{How is Leon dodging all those moves?} Rammus questioned. Echo looked towards him and smiled.

{Since Leon has been protecting Vi's Daycare, he needs to get a close eye on each egg and make sure that each one is healthy and protected from poachers.} He answered. Rammus just stared towards Leon, who was riding on Golbat's back, and smiled.

{He must have a complete life now.} Rammus whispered and Echo nodded.

* * *

{Get off me.} Golbat screamed. Kirby looked up at Leon and smiled.

"Super Fang!" Kirby commanded. Leon opened his mouth wide and his teeth expanded and glowed bright white. He slammed his teeth against Golbat's back, causing him to cry in pain and fly in panic.

"Calm down Golbat, and start spinning as fast as you can!" Meta Knight instructed. Golbat gave a nod and started to spin in the air as fast as he can. Leon tried to hold on but was flung off the bat. "Ram into him with Acrobatics!" He followed up. Golbat stopped spinning and flew towards with sky blue energy surrounding his body. Leon looked at Golbat carefully and grunted.

"Detect to avoid the attack, then use Iron Tail on him!" Kirby demanded. Leon eyes turn bright blue and moved his body to the left to avoid the attack and landed on the ground. He covered his tail with steel and jumped up. He position himself while Golbat was turning around, with Acrobatic still on, and collided it against the bat, pushing him down to the ground and surrounding him in a cloud of dust. "Did we get him?" Kirby questioned. Leon landed back on the ground and looked at the dust cloud.

{No, he's still up.} Leon mumbled.

"Air Cutter!" Meta Knight yelled. Leon kept a close eye on the clouds until multiple sky blue saws flied towards Leon.

"Dodge them!" Kirby told him. The Patrat moved to the side to dodge one then back flipped away from another one. Meta Knight eyes sparkled and thrust his hand forward.

"Acrobatics!" He quickly ordered, causing the bat to burst through the clouds and slam against Leon, pushing him away and landing on his face. "Supersonic!" He followed up. Golbat started to release sound waves out of his mouth, hitting Patrat and caused him to cover his ears. Kirby eyes widen and got out Leon's Pokeball.

"Patrat, come back and rest!" Kirby yelled and shot the red beam from the Pokeball.

"Mean Look!" Meta Knight requested quickly. Golbat eyes turned bright red as both him and Leon were alone in a room of darkness. Multiple eyes opened around them, but were specifically looking at Leon carefully. A dark ring surrounded his body and opened around him, surrounding him in a red aura and faded slowly. The red beam Kirby shot towards Leon hit him, but it cancelled out and Leon remained in the battlefield.

"What?" Kirby questioned.

* * *

Echo had his head tilted head in confusion and looked towards Pikachu.

{What happen? Why didn't Leon go back inside his Pokeball?} He questioned. Pikachu rubbed his head with his paw and looked at Echo calmly.

{Mean Look prevents the opposing Pokemon from escaping the battle, so until Meta Knight returns Golbat or Leon manages to faint him, then he can go back inside.} Pikachu informed. Echo looked at Leon concerned then looked to Kirby.

{Come on Kirby!} He cheered.

* * *

"Get up Leon! We have no choice but to fight this!" Kirby told him. Leon got back up on his feet, but his eyes were constantly spinning and was wobbling a bit. "Oh no." Kirby whispered.

"Its confuse Golbat, lets make this count. Attack him with a series of Wing Attack and after the tenth one, use Poison Fang!" Meta Knight instructed. Golbat surrounded his wing with sky blue energy and speed up to slammed it towards Leon.

"Dodge it with Detect Leon!" Kirby ordered. Leon eyes turned crystal blue, but then multiple bat were flying towards him and he continue to spin around until Golbat slammed into him once by knocking him in the air. Then Golbat followed up by slamming him higher a second time and again for the third time. Then he got beside Leon and slammed him slammed his body six times. Then got above him to slam him back towards the ground. Leon landed on the impact and a cloud of dust surrounded him. Golbat fangs started to ooze purple liquid until his fangs turned completely purple and flew towards the dust cloud. Suddenly, the cloud shined bright blue inside it then died down while Golbat drew closer to it with his fangs ready.

"Leon!" Kirby yelled. Golbat entered the cloud dust but then was slammed out of it. He was spinning wildly until he balanced himself in the air and looked in the cloud confuse.

"What happened Golbat?" Meta Knight asked. Golbat looked at his trainer then back at the clouds.

{I felt like something his my face, and I felt a lot of more power from his attack then before.} He reported. Meta Knight looked back into the cloud until it died down to reveal a Watchog standing tall with his eyes closed. Kirby admired the evolved form and was breathless.

"L-Leon?" Kirby questioned. The large Watchog turned around to face the puff ball and smiled.

{I'm alright Kirby, just a little exhausted.} He replied. Kirby admired the large Watchog in front of him and smirked while taking out his Pokedex.

 **Watchog, The Lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat. They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark.** **Gender is Male. Ability is** **Keen Eye. Opponents cannot lower this Pokémon's accuracy. The Pokemon ignores evasion boosts of the opponent. Move Set: Tackle, Leer, Bide, Detect, Sand Attack, Crunch, Super Fang, and Hypnosis. Egg Moves: Iron Tail and Revenge, Unlocked. Learned from evolution Hyper Fang, Slam, Lock-On and Shadow Ball. Note: Due to Leon excellent sight, this Pokemon has unlocked Lock On.**

"Awesome! You evolved Leon!" Kirby exclaimed. The confuse evolution looked at himself and nodded.

{I feel so much power inside me now.} He whispered to himself. He heard a soft grunt and looked up. He found Golbat floating above him and was glaring at him. Leon got in battle position and raised his tail high.

"Golbat, Air Cutter!" Meta Knight ordered. Golbat wings turned bright sky blue and tossed out a series of blue saws towards Watchog.

"Leon, Shadow Ball each one of them and fire a large one towards Golbat!" Kirby instructed. Leon moved his hands away and his eyes locked on each blade and finally Golbat and grinned. He formed two small dark balls on both hands before tossing both to collide with two saw blade before making more to counter against the series of blade. With one last Air Cutter destroyed, Leon moved his hands closed and started to charge a large Shadow Ball. He tossed it towards Golbat, who had his eyes wide and exploded on impact and surrounded hi in black smoke. After a while, Golbat fell down from the air and landed on the ground with swirls in his eyes and gave a silent grunt.

"Golbat is unable to battle! Leon is the winner!" Cilan announced. Kirby gave a silent cheer while Leon walked back to Kirby's side with his arms crossed. Golbat slowly got back up with his eyes closed and faced Meta Knight.

 **Meta Knight: 1 Kirby: 2**

{I failed you master.} He said. Meta Knight gave a light chuckle before petting the bat's head lightly.

"Don't worry Golbat, it was unexpected for Kirby's Pokemon to evolve and have the confusion effect wear off." Meta Knight argued he got out a Pokeball and pointed it at Golbat, who gave a smile. "Take a rest." He said and returned the large bat back inside its Pokeball and looked at Kirby.

"10 Left..." Kirby whispered. He looked towards Leon and smiled. "Take a break Leon, I'm gonna need you for later." Kirby told him. Leon gave a nod and went back to the group and sat down. Kirby looked at the group and smirked. "Chepi, do you think you can battle?" He asked. The Eevee stood up and nodded.

{I can do it.} She said. She got the field and had a confident smile.

"Okay, one second please." He requested. He took out his Pokedex and pointed it at his Eevee.

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Umbreon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms. Gender is Female. Ability is** **Adaptability: Increases the Same Type Attack Bonus from *1.5 to *2. Move Set: Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Swift, Bite, Take Down, Charm, Last Resort, and Iron Tail. TM Moves: Double Team and Dig. Locked Egg Moves: Flail, Yawn, and Detect.**

Meanwhile, Meta Knight didn't look back, instead, Umbreon got on quickly and got in battle position.

"So you want to challenge her?" Meta Knight asked. The Umbreon simply gave a nod and got into battle position. Kirby simply stared at the Umbreon.

"He's really quiet..." Kirby whispered. He looked at Chepi and started to question the battle. "Are you sure you want to battle Chepi?" He questioned. She stared into the Umbreon eyes and growled.

{I'm sure.} She told him. Kirby didn't argue back and looked at Cilan.

"Ready." Kirby told him. Cilan gave a thumbs up and raised his hands.

"Begin!" He yelled.

"Faint Attack!" Meta Knight ordered. At a instant, Umbreon disappeared from the spot and was already next to Chepi, surprising her and Kirby.

"Dodge it!" Kirby ordered. Chepi jumped to the side to dodge the attack, but Umbreon skid to a halt and slammed into her.

"Shadow Ball and aim it on the ground next to her!" Meta Knight yelled next. He charged a large Shadow Ball and shot it towards Chepi, but it landed next to her. It created a explosion underneath her, pushing her up and Umbreon grinning. "Dark Pulse!" He followed up. Umbreon charged up multiple dark rings then fired it towards Chepi.

"Counter it with Swift!" Kirby commanded. Chepi looked towards the Dark Pulse then did a full spin to release multiple bright white and yellow stars at the dark energy and exploded upon impact. Chepi landed back on the ground and stared towards Umbreon surprised.

{What speed.} She whispered. She started to move away little by little then looked over to Kirby,

"Quick Attack!" Kirby commanded. Chepi gathered white energy and charged towards Umbreon and slammed against his chest, but didn't budge one bit. "What?" Kirby questioned. Chepi looked up at the Umbreon with unbelief then jumped away. Kirby rubbed his head confused while Umbreon simply stared at Chepi.

* * *

{Chepi gonna have a hard time to defeat him.} Blade informed the team. Echo looked at him shock and glared.

{I know Chepi is strong Blade.} Echo argued. He saw Rose shaking her head and stared at him.

{Blade's right Echo, Umbreon had a strong defense and his attacks are too tricky to see where it's going to land.} Rose added. Echo ears lowered as he stared at the battle and both battlers looking at each other.

* * *

"Your Eevee is fast and durable Kirby, but it doesn't match its evolved form." Meta Knight told him. Kirby just glared at Meta Knight then looked towards Chepi.

"Chepi, I've got a plan, but it will require you to figure it out." He said. Chepi looked at him confuse then back at Umbreon.

{If it involves me beating him, then I'm ready.} She answered to him. Kirby gave a nod and looked at Umbreon.

"Use Double Team!" Kirby ordered. Chepi started to create multiple copies of herself while Meta Knight and Umbreon stared at all the copies.

"Now what could his strategy be?" Meta Knight wondered. Kirby stared around the field and found a hole behind one clone and smile.

"Iron Tail!" Kirby yelled out next. Each copy's tail turned bright steel and each one ran towards Umbreon.

"Dark Pulse all of them!" Meta Knight counter.

Umbreon started to charge a beam of dark rings then fired it, hitting each clone and making them disappear. The last one was hit and it disappeared too, making both Trainer and Pokémon confused. "What?" Meta Knight questioned. He looked around the field and found the hole. "Umbreon, look out!" He warned. Umbreon looked at him confuse then felt the ground underneath him pop up then a large piece of metal hit his body and sent him flying in the air. Eevee came out of the hole with a smirk and looked up.

"Nice job Chepi!" Kirby cheered. Umbreon balanced himself out and landed back on the ground and glared towards the brown fox.

{Nice move shorty.} He spoke for the first time. Chepi's and Kirby's back shivered at his cold voice and Meta Knight looked at him surprised.

"I haven't heard Umbreon speak since he was a Eevee." Meta Knight informed. Umbreon stared at his trainer for a while then lowered his head.

{I deeply apologize master. I haven't spoken to you since I was afraid of what'd you think of my voice when I evolved.} He responded. Meta Knight held his hand out and sighed.

"It's okay Umbreon. We'll talk later about this, but for now, let handle Chepi and Kirby." Meta Knight informed. Umbreon gave a nod and got in battle position, staring Chepi down.

"Let's proceed with caution Chepi, and use Double Team!" Kirby ordered. Chepi created multiple copies of herself.

"I won't fall for this trick twice, Hyper Voice them now!" Meta Knight retaliated. Umbreon took a deep breath then released a loud sonic screech that spread through the entire area, clearing all the clones away, leaving the arena empty. Meta Knight looked around for awhile, but couldn't find the small brown fox anywhere or a hole in the ground.

"Quick Attack back to the ground, and then use Iron Tail!" Kirby ordered. Meta Knight looked up and found the small fox heading to the ground fast. She landed in front of Umbreon, and slammed her tail to his face again. "Now follow it up with Take Down!" Kirby ordered. The small brown fox started to gather yellow energy around her then charged towards Umbreon as quickly as possible. She knocked Umbreon away but felt a small jolt of pain from the attack.

"Assurance!" Meta Knight retaliated quickly. Umbreon paw turned bright dark red and ran up to Chepi. He slammed it against her chest, surrounding her in red and black aura then pushed her far away from him. She went past Kirby and slammed into a wall. She got off it, and ran back to the stage and growled at him, but was struggling to stand still.

"Chepi, it's now or never! Use Last Resort!" Kirby ordered. Chepi started to gather multiple stars around her.

"Umbreon, you use Last Resort too!" Meta Knight retaliated. Umbreon did the same thing, but with small black stars gathering around him.

{Good luck tiny.} He told her.

{Same to you.} She added. Both were surrounded with multiple stars and then release their stored energy towards each other. The light star and dark star energy ball collided and were creating sparks between them. They continue to push against each other until small stars started to come out of the white one and started to shrink while the dark star started to push it back towards Chepi. The white star light ball dissolved and the black one went straight towards Chepi and created a large star explosion on her.

"Chepi!" Kirby yelled out. The large amount of stars disappeared slowly and revealed Chepi on the ground with swirling eyes.

"Chepi is unable to battle, Umbreon wins!" Cilan announced.

 **Meta Knight: 2 Kirby: 2**

Umbreon walked up to the Eevee and gave a smirk.

{Nice try kid.} Umbreon praised.. Chepi opened her eyes and lifted her head. She glared at Umbreon and saw his smirk. {But fight me again when once you evolve.} He mocked. She closed her eyes and her head dropped back to the ground, and passed out completely. Umbreon walked away while Kirby ran up to Chepi and picked her up.

"Chepi, are you okay?" He asked. The small fox didn't respond and Kirby looked down. He carried her back to the group and place her in front of them. Echo ran up to Chepi quickly and Blade excused himself from Rose and walked up to her.

{Chepi.} Echo called out with a worried tone. He sat down next to her and had his ears low while Blade looked at her in disbelief and back towards the battlefield.

{Let me battle Kirby.} Blade whispered. Kirby looked at him surprise and back at the field.

"I don't know Blade." Kirby told him. Blade walked past Kirby and growled.

{I won't let you down.} Blade argued. Kirby just stared at Blade and nodded, getting on the field with him. Meta Knight watch Umbreon walk back to his group and looked towards Deino.

"Time to play Deino." Meta Knight told him. Deino ran up to the field and had a large smile.

"Begin!" Cilan yelled.

"Let's make the first move Blade, and use Razor Leaf!" Kirby commanded. Blade got out multiple sharp leafs and tossed them towards Deino.

"In front of you Deino, burn them with Dragon Rage!" Meta Knight ordered. Deino started to focus and had blue energy on its stomach then released a large amount of blue fire that formed into a dragon and flew towards the leafs. It striked each leaf, burning them to ashes and went straight towards Blade.

"Vine Whip the ground to boost yourself up in the air to avoid the attack, then use Leech Seed!" Kirby ordered. Blade got out his vines and slammed them on the group before pushing himself up, dodging the Dragon Breath, then position himself in the air and shot a small seed onto Deino heads. It grew vines around the small dragon and flashed red energy around him.

"He falling down the air Deino, run in a straight line and use Headbutt!" Meta Knight commanded. The small blue dragon ran towards the falling plant.

"Surround yourself with Seed Bomb!" Kirby ordered. Blade released multiple seeds around him and exploded them, surrounding him in cloud of smoke. In the smoke, it showed a shadow of the dinosaur landing on the ground and walking to the side fast while Deino ran straight through the smoke and got out the other side confuse that their was no impact.

"Deino, behind you to your right, Dragon Breath!" Meta Knight instructed. Deino turned around and fired clear breath wave that went straight towards Blade and struck the grass and poison type side.

* * *

"Why is Meta Knight giving specific direction for Deino?" Ash questioned. Iris looked at the blue dragon and thought about it.

"Well, Deino are usually blind at first, so I'm guessing Meta Knight knows his disadvantage and is trying to give direct orders so it doesn't faint so early." Iris explained. Ash turned to her surprised.

"You know a lot about dragons Iris." He complimented. Iris had a smirk on her face and pointed at herself with her thumb.

"I am aspiring to become a Dragon Master, so I need to know these kinds of things." She informed.

* * *

Blade recovered from the attack and looked over to Deino with a glare. "Blade, grab him with Vine Whip.!" Kirby ordered. Blade got out his vines and grabbed Deino around his neck and started to pull the dragon.

"Bring him close by pulling those vines with Bite and use a close range Dragon Pulse!" Meta Knight ordered. Deino bit one of the vines and started to pull on it and dragged Blade towards him. When Blade was close Deino started to charge a dark blue color in his mouth.

"Grab his mouth!" Kirby ordered. Before Deino could released Dragon Pulse, Blade let go of his neck and place his vines around the dragon's Pokemon mouth and closed it tight, causing the Dragon Pulse to explode inside Deino's mouth and caused the dragon to lay down in pain. "Now toss him in the air and use Sludge Bomb!" Kirby ordered. Blade pull on the dragon and started to spin him around before tossing him the air. Then, his green bulb turned purple instantly and released a large purple blob towards Deino and exploded on impact. The small Dragon fell on the ground, giving a loud grunt and stood up slowly. It started to growl violently and was tossing his head back and forth before giving a loud shout and started to glow bright blue. Kirby and Blade covered there eyes while Meta Knight squinted his eyes.

* * *

"It can't be." Ash called out.

"He's evolving!" Iris screamed with exciting tone.

* * *

Kirby saw the small dragon expand his body and grew two small wings. Its fur expanded around its chest and something forming from its body that was next to its head. The light dimmed down and both Kirby and Blade opened their eyes and found a large dark-blue, quadruped Pokémon with two heads and black fur covering its necks and back. Its front legs are muscular with two claws on each foot, but its rear legs are less defined and have two small, backward-pointing toes without claws. There are tufts of fur over its heads with rounded points at the top. It has two thin wings on its back, each ending in two points. The fur stops at the chest and opens up to fuchsia striped bands on the side of its legs. Both heads each gave a loud shout and growls at different tones.

"It evolved." Kirby whispered. He looked over to Meta Knight and saw him taking out a blue Pokedex. Kirby did the same and took out his red Pokedex and opened it.

 **Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. Zweilous always eats more than it should, moving to a new home after eating all the food it can find.**

Kirby looked at the Pokemon one last time and both heads were glaring and growling at Blade. He looked over to Blade and found his eyes blue. Meta Knight put his Pokedex away and looked at Zweilous.

"Are you for some payback Zweilous?" He question.

{Yes-}

{-Master.} Both heads spoke up. Blade got in battle stance while Zweilous continue to snarl at the dinosaur.

"Dragon Pulse!" Meta Knight commanded. Both heads took a deep breath and released two Dragon Pulse from different direction that went towards Blade, who had his eyes widen and looked at both attacks surprised. One was aiming for the air while the other on the ground.

"Get in between them if possible Blade!" Kirby yelled in a panic. Blade used his vines to get between the devastating attack, letting both projectiles pass beneath and above him, causing both attack to explode upon a wall. Everyone ducked down after the large impact then raised their heads and found a two large craters on each wall. Blade landed back on the ground with a panic look and saw Zweilous snickering. Kirby eyes were widen at the amount of power the evolved form had and stared over to Blade.

"We need to end it fast Blade, so use Toxic!" Kirby ordered.

{You're right, I don't think I'll be able to handle that kind of power.} He admitted, then turn his bulb deep purple, releasing haphazard poison towards Zweilous and landing a direct hit. The dragon gave a loud cry then started to growl.

"Dragon Rush into him!" Meta Knight ordered. Both Zweilous head looked at each other and gave a nod.

{Move as one-}

{-And we can defeat him together.} They said to each other. He surrounded himself with light blue energy that formed into a large dragon then ran towards Blade.

"Dodge it and use Venoshock!" Kirby commanded. Blade tossed himself to the side, avoiding the fatal attack, and turn his bulb bright neon green. Then he spat out neon green acid onto the dragon and skid to a stop. The dragon's attack faded and Zweilous stared at Meta Knight.

{We're sorry Master...-}

{-... but we failed you.} They said before his body collapsed and both heads fell to the ground.

"Zweilous is unable to battle, Blade wins!" Cilan announced.

 **Meta Knight: 2 Kirby: 3**

Meta Knight quickly got out two Pecha Berries and ran up to the poison Pokémon and gave one to each head. Zweilous picked up with his head and were staring at Meta Knight.

{We are truly sorry Master-}

{-That we couldn't defeat that Bulbasaur.} They apologized. Meta Knight shook his head and pat both heads.

"You did your absolute best Zweilous, and I thank you for that." Meta Knight gave his gratitude. Both heads were at a lost of words and just nodded. Meta Knight took out a Pokeball and pointed it at the dragon Pokémon. "Take a long rest." He said and returned the Pokémon back inside the Pokeball. Meta Knight got back into place and looked over to Umbreon. "I'm gonna need your speed." He uttered.

{Of course Master.} Umbreon accepted and jumped into the battle field. Blade was glaring towards Umbreon and saw the smirk he had. {Want to get revenge for your tiny friend?} He questioned. Blade gave a growl and got out hit vines.

{You'll pay for what you did to Chepi.} He told him. Umbreon gave a soft chuckle and stared at Blade with a mocking look.

{If she couldn't defeat me in speed, what chances do you have?} He questioned. Blade gave a grunt a got in battle position.

{Why don't we find out.} He said.

"Begin!" Cilan yelled. Umbreon immediately disappeared while Blade remained calm.

"Dark Pulse!" Meta Knight commanded. Umbreon appeared next to Blade and started to charge a set of dark rings.

"Seed Bomb!" Blade released multiple seeds around him and caused an explosion around him that it hit Umbreon and interrupted the dark type's attack.

"Agility!" Meta Knight ordered. Umbreon started to run around Blade again more quickly and the grass and poison type got annoyed.

"Trip him with Vine Whip then grab him!" Kirby commanded. Blade extended his vine across the arena and manage to trip Umbreon and tumble him across the room a bit. Then Blade stretch his vines towards Umbreon body and grabbed it, surprising the Moonlight Pokemon. "Now slam him on the ground multiple time!" Kirby instructed. Blade lifted the Pokemon up then slammed him on the ground once, then he lifted him again and slammed him on the other side. He did this for three times then grinned.

{What's wrong, aren't you gonna do something about this?} Blade mocked. Umbreon looked at Blade with a glare, but was slammed on the ground again.

"Enough fooling around Umbreon, and use Confuse Ray!" Meta Knight told him. Umbreon gave a nod and the yellow outlining around him glowed bright yellow and released a series of bright yellow spheres that circled around Blade.

{What are these things?} Blade questioned. Then the yellow orbs were absorbed inside him and Blade's eyes were suddenly turned bright yellow and the vines around Umbreon were untangled. Umbreon got up slowly and stared at Blade.

"Blade, are you okay?" Kirby questioned. In Blade's eyes, all he could see was the world spinning and seven Umbreon in front of him. He could barely stand straight and didn't heard Kirby's voice. "Blade!" He yelled. Blade kept wobbling around while Umbreon had a smirk.

"Okay Umbreon, Payback!" Meta Knight ordered. Umbreon created multiple dark clear orbs around him and shot it towards Blade, striking him multiple times and pushed him back.

"Dodge it quick Blade!" Kirby requested. Blade was trying to regain focus but saw multiple orbs heading his way and remained still, getting struck by each bullet and put him in front of Kirby.

"Quick Attack!" Meta Knight followed up. Umbreon ran straight towards Blade and hit his entire body that it pushed him towards the ceiling. "Last Resort!" He ended it. Umbreon gather multiple dark stars around him.

"Grab the ceiling with Vine Whip." Kirby ordered. Blade remained confuse, but got out his vines and tried to grab the ceiling, but his vision failed and continue to free fall. Then Umbreon released a full dark star meteor that struck Blade and exploded him back to the ground, creating a large crater.

"Blade, you got to listen to me!" Kirby scream desperately. Blade stood back up but still was confuse and wobbling around the room.

* * *

{Come on Blade!} Echo yelled. He felt something move in his arms and saw Chepi getting up slowly and was gritting her teeth.

{Get it together already Blade, and beat him already!} Chepi added. Both looked over to Rose, who had her hands placed above her heart, and saw tears falling off her cheek.

{Please Blade, you got to wake up! You can't lose here!} Rose screamed.

* * *

Blade head was still wobbling around until he heard two soft voice and a strong voice that opened his eyes widely and turned back to normal. He shook his head and looked at the stands. He found Rose with tears falling off her cheeks and looked over to Umbreon. Blade scratch his head with his vine and smiled.

{You really got me Umbreon with that Confuse Ray, I have to give you credit for that.} He said. Umbreon looked at him suspicious, but saw the menacing look Blade had. {But I won't forgive myself if I faint here.} He said. Blade started to glow bright green aura around his whole entire body. Blade gave a grin and the green aura around him faded slowly. {Kirby, am I allowed to use it yet?} Blade questioned. Kirby closed his eyes for awhile and thought about it.

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _Kirby was alone with Blade and Echo and were training against Kirby's Super Ability, Monster Flame, by themselves and were breathing heavily. Eva was watching over them with Rose and Chepi and saw Kirby released a large fire dragon and circled around Blade and Echo. Kirby jumped above them with his fire hat pointed at them and started to spin rapidly around them._**

 ** _"Pyro Storm!" Kirby yelled. The dragon started to create a flaming tornado around them, and both Echo and Blade were back to back to each other while the storm started to close on them._**

 ** _{What do we do Blade?} Echo questioned. Blade looked up and closed his eyes._**

 ** _{Thunderbolt above us, fast!} Blade considered. Echo gave a nod and shot a lightning bolt up above him and struck Kirby, stopping the storm and causing the star warrior to drop towards the ground. He fell on the ground hard and revealed Kirby with swirling eyes. His ability went away and Kirby went back to normal. Blade and Echo gave a sighed of relief and walked up to Kirby._**

 ** _{Nice try Kirby, but I figured out how to counter your Pyro Storm.} Blade told him. Kirby stood up and just grinned._**

 ** _"Nice planning Blade, and nice work using that Thunderbolt Echo." Kirby complemented. Echo scratch the back of his head while Blade closed his eyes and laid down. "As a reward, I would like to show you my super move for Thunder and Grass." Kirby offered. Echo and Blade gave a huge smile and jumped in front of Kirby and were eager to learn these moves._**

 ** _"Okay, for Blade, I can teach you a move called Forest Flash." Kirby informed. Blade tilted his head and looked over to Eva._**

 ** _{What's that?} He asked Eva, who was eating Popcorn._**

 ** _{Forest Flash is an improvement of Frenzy Plant. I haven't learn Frenzy Plant yet, but since you can use it already, you can learn Forest Flash easily.} She responded. Blade looked at Kirby and nodded._**

 ** _{I'll like to learn Forest Flash then.} Blade requested. Kirby gave a nod then looked at Echo._**

 ** _"And for you Echo, I can teach you a move called Lightning Nova, but I need to teach you a move that surround your tail with electricity first." He added. Echo tilted his head in confusion._**

 ** _{Lightning Nova and another move?} He questioned._**

 ** _"Yep, but its gonna be a lot harder than you guys expect it, so get ready." Kirby told them. Each of them gave a nod and got Kirby got out a green and yellow sphere._**

* * *

"Not right now Blade, save it for later." He responded. Blade gave a nod and looked over to Umbreon, who got in battle position and looked over to Meta Knight.

"Don't fear him Umbreon, and use Shadow Ball!" Meta Knight ordered. Umbreon charged a large dark sphere and threw it towards Blade. The plant dinosaur saw the ball getting closer.

"Power Whip it back towards him and then Power Whip him!" Kirby ordered. Blade got out his vines and two different green aura surrounded both of them and then slapped the Shadow Ball away with a strong whip, launching it towards Umbreon at top speed. It struck Umbreon with a large impact, then followed it up with Power Whip, striking him multiple times with his vines then launched the Moonlight Pokemon towards a wall, creating a hole in the wall. Meta Knight looked towards the wall and found Umbreon with swirling eyes.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Blade wins!" Cilan announced.

 **Meta Knight: 2 Kirby: 4**

"Nice job Blade!" Kirby cheered and saw Blade give a nod. He turned to run towards the group and walked up to Rose. He wiped away the remaining tears with his vines and gave a soft smile.

{I'm okay Rose, you don't have to cry anymore.} Blade told her. She continued to cry softly before receiving a hug from Blade and calmed down. Meta Knight was walking up to Umbreon and kneeled in front of him and patted the Pokemon's head.

"You did your best Umbreon, take a long rest." Meta Knight muttered to the exhausted Pokemon. He took out his Pokeball and Umbreon smiled.

{Yes master.} He answered and returned back inside the Pokeball. Meta Knight puts it away and looks over to Kirby. He was walking up to Zeus and had a smile with his Pokedex out.

 **Eelektrik, The EleFish Pokemon. It wraps itself around its prey and paralyzes it with electricity from the round spots on its sides. Then it chomps. Gender is Male. Ability is** **Levitate: Damage dealing Ground-type moves have no effect on this Pokémon. Cannot be trapped by Arena Trap ability. Takes no damage from Spikes. Move set: Tackle, Charge Beam, Crunch, Thunder Wave, Acid, Spark, Bind, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Wild Charge, Zap Cannon, Flash Cannon, Round, Acrobatics, and Acid Spray.**

"You're up Zeus, get ready to have your first battle with me." Kirby told him. The Eelektrik gave a nod and slithered to the middle of the battle field. Meta Knight looked at his remaining Pokemon and stared into Lampent's eyes.

"Get in there Lampent." Meta Knight told the ghost and fire Pokemon. It floated towards the field slowly until it arrived on it. Zeus and Lampent were staring at each other eyes for a couple of second until both eyes turned to eyes and gave each other fierce glares. Then, without warning, they tackled each other immediately and where thrashing around each other.. Kirby and Meta Knight were taken back by their actions and ran up to them.

"Zeus/Lampent, calm down!" Both yelled at their Pokemon and struggled to pulled them away from each other. Zeus was staring Lampent down and was growling under his breath.

"Zeus, what is wrong with you!" Kirby called out. Zeus was growling under his breath towards Lampent then turned back to face the star warrior.

{There something about him that makes me want to hate him.} Zeus admitted. Kirby looked over to Meta Knight, who was talking to Lampent himself, then back at Zeus.

"I guess since Lampent has blue flames and is ghost type, he must represent Hades." Kirby whispered to himself.

* * *

 **AUTHOR FACT #1: In both Pokemon Black and Pokemon Black 2, I had both Eelektross and Chandelure as my main Pokemon in my team, and named them both Zeus and Hades during my play through. I thought of them as real brothers when I played, but due to them having different Trainers this time, I have them hating each other this time.**

* * *

"I don't get it, but now isn't the time for this, We're gonna battle fairly and we'll solve this issue later, okay." Kirby told him. Zeus glared over to Lampent and saw the Pokemon doing the same,

{Fine.} He whispered. Kirby gave a soft sigh and glance over to Meta Knight.

"All done over there?" He questioned. Meta Knight gave a nod and both Pokemon got in battle position on the field.

"Alright, let the battle begin!" Cilan announced.

"Lampent, Flame Burst!" Meta Knight ordered first. Lampent started to charge a strong fire ball inside him then spat it out towards Eelektrik.

"Slither around it and use Charge Beam." Kirby commanded. The Eelektrik slithered around the fireball, letting it explode behind him. Then he charged a large electric ball next to his mouth and released a strong thunder beam from it towards Lampent.

"Block it with Shadow Ball, and surround it with Will-O-Wisp!" Meta Knight instructed. Lampent created a electric dark ball and pushed the attack slowly. Then Lampent powered the attack up by surrounding the Shadow Ball with a ring of blue fire and pushed the attack back faster towards Zeus. Kirby eyes widen and was panicking in the inside a bit.

"Zap Cannon it as fast as you can, and cover it with Thunder Wave!" Kirby countered. Zeus quickly charged a blue electric ball and fired it at the Shadow Wisp and surrounded it with yellow electricity. Both attacks were pushing against each other until they caused a large explosion. Both Lampent and Zeus were glaring at each other still.

* * *

{They're equal power.} Echo whispered.

{Both seem to have the same amount of power.} Blade said. Rose have a nod and saw both Pokémon still glaring at each other.

{This is only the beginning I think.} Rose added. Both Echo and Blade looked at her confuse then back at the battle.

* * *

"Flamethrower!" Meta Knight ordered. Lampent put his arms together then spat out red stream of fire towards Zeus.

"Thunderbolt!" Kirby yelled. Zeus charged his body with a sting electric current then fired it towards the Flamethrower. It intercepted it and nullified it completely.

"Flame Charge/Wild Charge!" Both yelled at the same time. Lampent engulfed himself in red flames while Zeus covered himself with electricity. Both rammed into each other as hard as they could, but then push each other away and cancelling the attack.

"Inferno!/Discharge!" Both ordered at the same time. Lampent spun violently, creating a fire storm around him then charged towards the Eel, who was gathering energy inside then exploded electric energy out of him towards the infernal tower, putting both attacks out of use. Zeus and Lampent continue to glare at each other while both Kirby and Meta Knight stood there surprise at the equal amount of power they have.

 _'They're too equal power.'_ Kirby thought to himself. He looked towards Zeus and saw the eel getting a little frustrated a long with the lamp.

"Lampent, Night Shade!" Meta Knight ordered. The ghost Pokémon eyes turned deep crimson red and created red sound waves.

"Zeus, use Round!" Kirby countered. Zeus took a deep breath then started to screech a loud tone with blue sound waves. It collided against the Night Shade attack and broke each other sound waves. "Zeus, don't let it rest! Go in there with Bind!" Kirby ordered. Zeus slithered towards Lampent and Meta Knight remained still. Zeus jumped up and wrapped his body around Lampent, but then went through hin and fell back to the ground. Kirby remained confuse at what happen but then mentally slapped himself when he realized Lampent is part ghost-type.

"Lampent, pay for his mistakes by using Dark Pulse!" Meta Knight demanded quickly. Lampent charged a set of dark rings and fired them towards the Eel, who took the attack head on and slid back towards Kirby. Zeus looked up at Lampent and gave a soft growl.

"Zeus, I need you to trust me on this." Kirby whispered to the Pokémon, who gave a nod. "Okay, use Bind again!" He ordered. Meta Knight remained confuse with everyone, but watch Zeus slither towards Lampent against and jumped up.

 _'Another mistake.'_ Meta Knight thought and watch Zeus wrap his body around the lamp again.

"Surround yourself with Thunderbolt, now!" Kirby ordered quickly. Before Lampent could get through again, Zeus charges his body with bolts of lightning and wrapped his body around the lamp successfully and shocking it back towards the ground. "Zap Cannon up close!" Kirby ordered. Zeus charge a blue electric ball in front of Lampent's face and exploded it directly in his face. Lampent was sent flying back towards his trainer and landed in front of him with a pained expression.

"You alright Lampent?" Meta Knight questioned. The Lamp Pokemon stood up slowly and started to float back into place. Meta Knight sighed in relief then looked at Zeus. ' _Using a normal-type move to catch me off guard and then use a electric-type move to grab Lampent.'_ Meta Knight thought. His eyes wondered towards Kirby and back to his Pokemon. _'He really has grown.'_ He looked at his Pokemon and gave a nod to himself. "Lampent, use Hex!" Meta Knight ordered. Lampent turned to its side and glowed bright yellow and surrounded Zeus in a bright yellow spotlight. He danced around the small area and Zeus started to get hit everywhere. Then the ghost Pokemon threw one last punch in the air to push Zeus away and landed hard on the ground. "Now get up close and use Smog!" He instructed next. Lampent floated in front of Zeus and lifted his body up. Then, he gathered purple smoke in his bulb.

"Acid!" Kirby demanded. Zeus looked at Lampent face and spat out green fluid from his mouth and blinded the Pokémon. "Now push him up with Flash Cannon!" Kirby instructed. Zeus slither underneath Lampent and charged a large grey beam and fired it against Lampent, pushing him into the air.

"Balance yourself Lampent and barrage him Flame Burst!" Meta Knight ordered. Lampent put himself together then turn his body to face Zeus and release multiple fireballs towards the Eel.

"Use Acrobatics to avoid each of those fireballs and get above him." Kirby instructed. Zeus surrounded himself in sky blue energy and slithered in the air, dodging each fireball. He flew past Lampent, who was surprised at him swift movement, and stared down at him. "Use Wild Charge and Crunch!" Kirby ordered. Zeus cloth himself with electricity and slammed his body against the lamp, pushing him towards the ground. Then, before they hit the ground, Zeus teeth turned bright white and bit Lampent's arm and slammed him into the ground.

"Lampent!" Meta Knight yelled. Zeus stood back up and jumped back to reveal Lampent with swirling eyes.

"Lampent is unable to battle, Zeus wins!" Cilan declared. Kirby ran up to Zeus and gave him a hug while Meta Knight walked towards Lampent slowly and sat next to the Pokémon.

{I'm a disgrace... to be defeated so easily.} He said out loud.

"You put up a good fight Lampent, that's all that matters." Meta Knight reasoned with him. Lampent looked towards Zeus and growled.

{I will win next time.} He told him. Zeus look back at the lamp and then walked towards his group.

{I won't let that happen.} He answered and sat back with his team. Lampent was about to release one more attack on him, but he felt a small jolt in him and fainted again. Meta Knight returned the Pokémon back inside his Pokeball and went back to his side. Both trainers looked at each Pokémon then landed their eyes on two dark Pokémon.

"Zoey, you're up." Kirby told her.

"Sneasel, you're up next!" Meta Knight informed. Both dark-types stood up and had a grin on their face.

{Let's do it.} Both spoke up.

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: **** IT, I CAN'T HANDLE IT, I'M SEPARATING IT INTO THREE DIFFERENT PARTS!**_

 _ **Spark: Boy, exams affected you huh?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Shut the hell up, I, at least, finish the school year.**_

 _ **Rick: Whatever, at least you haven't forgotten the Fanfiction.**_

 **Leafeon: I thought he would give up, I lost faith in him.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Don't push it.**_

 **Leafeon: Bleh :P**

 _Data: We got comments... about the long update..._

Jude: Read them to us Lucky.

 **Lucky: Okay.**

 **Pddf999:** **this is going to good**

 _ **Pikachu564: It will be... when I finish the other two parts...**_

 **BAKCHEEZAI: 12V12! 12V12! We are there let's go! So Kirby's 12th Pokémon is Eelektrik, or Zeus. Welcome to the team! The battle gon be amazing, and also, we are getting to sixth gym already? Wow! Time flies when you're having fun (I don't know if you're having fun though, seeing as 10000 views is coming soon.) (Time to open your story in multiple incognito tabs to add views :D)**

 _ **Pikachu564: SO SORRY THAT IT TAKES THIS LONG BECAUSE OF TEST!**_

 **dumbowritersumo: Hey, please make a 12v12 interesting.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Of course I'll make it interesting.**_

 **Pddf999: So what's up with the long updates**

 _ **Pikachu564: OH, OH, YOU ALREADY KNOW, NOW GET OFF MY BACK AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! OH AND DON'T GET ME STARTED WITH THE PERSONAL MESSAGES... they were nice, thanks for being patient. SO LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK!**_


	48. A Intense Rival Battle! (Part 2)

**_Pikachu564: Let the chapter continue. No intro for today._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 48: A Intense Rival Battle! (Part 2: A Strong Opponent to Face.)**_

Kirby and Meta Knight had selected their next Pokemon and both were preparing for the fight.

* * *

Meta Knight's Team...

Sneasel was sharpening her claws by grinding them against each other and was near Sawk, Lucario, and Druddigon.

{Don't let your guard down like the rest of the others Sneasel.} Sawk told her. The Sharp Claw Pokemon turned around to face him and narrowed her eyes.

{Please don't ever compare me to those fools. I'm have my own way of taking out that small fox right there.} She answered. Druddigon gave a small scoff and stepped in front of Sneasel.

{Don't take Kirby's Pokemon lightly kid. Most of our team has been taken out and I doubt she's gonna let you push her around.} He reasoned. lampent was about to walk around the dragon but was stopped by a ghost with a yellow mask.

{They also took out Lampent and Umbreon. We both know that there stronger than you Sneasel, so you better watch out for her.} Yamask added. Solosis bounce towards the ground and had a small smile.

{Come on guys, we know she isn't strong, but she the fastest out of all of us.} Solosis reassured. Lucario shook his head and patted Solosis.

{But that doesn't mean she can get careless Solosis, Zorua is a Pokemon based on illusion itself, so you need to be careful.} Lucario told them. Sneasel looked towards Zorua and smacked her lips.

{Like I said, I won't lose. Now stand aside.} She said, but Druddigon refused to move and lowered his head to look at Sneasel seriously.

{One last thing. Listen to our Master, Sneasel.} He warned. The Ice/Dark-Type Pokemon gave a silent grunt and walked past the dragon.

{I can tell you that I will listen to him, but that would be lying.} She told him. She pointed her claws at the dragon's neck and had a menacing look. {I'll do whatever I want to do, because I simply don't trust your "Master" choices. Do I make myself clear?} She threaded, The dragon remained still until stood up straight and started to walk.

{Don't screw this up.} He told her and sat back in his spot. Sneasel groaned quietly and jumped towards the battlefield.

* * *

Dragon Ball Super Opening 2: Limit Break x Survivor

Guitar Solo (Echo and Lucario colliding electric fist against each other until Lucario pushed him away then got in close to use Close Combat, trying to punch the Pikachu as fast as he could, but Echo kept dodging each punch while using Thunder Punch to hit him until he jumped as far away as possible to create a electric ball surrounded with aura while Lucario created his own aura ball to collide it with the other one to cause an explosion.)

Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e GO! (From that explosion, the title screen, "Kirby's Adventure in Unova!" was created.)

Saisentan no "muchuu" o dou!

Kono te ni tsukamuyo (A hand grabbed the Pokeball and was moved to the side to reveal Ash with a grin and Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Stephan, Vigil and Cameron behind him.)

Suttonkyou ni waratte tai! (Echo trying to charge electric move around his tail and try to swing it like a sword.)

Chinpunkan wa narekko dai! (Blade trying to surround a opponent with tree roots and it exploded.)

I can't get no satisfaction (A Dark Colored and Light Colored Pikachu standing across each other before passing each other before a blinding light shine between them.)

(woo-hoo) (A small spotlight revealed Eva, Chepi, Rose, Soak, Kindle, and Ivy.)

Taikutsu wa. (Kirby using Spin Kick as a Fighting-Type then used Smash Punch.)

(woo-hoo) (Another small spotlight revealed Rammus, Zoey, Sky, Helios, Zeus, and Leon.)

Ishi ni naru. (Meta Knight swinging a Blue Colored Galaxia.)

Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high) {Fenrir standing over Echo, who was standing still and exploded with aura energy.)

(woo-hoo) (Small light revealed Lucario, Sawk, Druddigon, Yamask, Mienshao, Lampent.)

Waku-Waku no (A large blue light cave with a battlefield in it.)

(woo-hoo) (Small light revealed Deino, Sneasel, Solosis, Golbat, and Umbreon)

Hane hiroge (Kirby walking up with his Pokemon to the battlefield.)

Tsugi no sekai e ikou (Everyone using one attack (Every Pokemon and Kirby) until it focus onto Meta Knight and zoomed into his eye.)

Kanousei no doa wa (Eva pushing Sawk away with Vine Whip the gave a powerful slap.)

rokku sareta mama (Blade using Solar Beam at a location that caused a large explosion on the other side of the battlefield.)

Yareyare... Kondo mo kabe wo buchiyaburu (Kirby standing as Fighter Kirby while a bright large star appeared below him and turned his ability to a Super Ability.)

Ima da! Genkai x Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa (Kirby colliding against Galaxia and following Meta Knight in the air and trying to punch him.)

Muteki no oira ga soko de matteiru (Echo giving a loud shriek with a large burst of blue aura until his color completely change and lunged himself towards Lucario.)

Doragon Bouru Suupaa (Echo and Lucario clashing for a couple seconds.)

Zen-Oh sama mo ottamage~! (Kirby jumping back with a Pokeball in his hand and all his Pokémon appearing behind him.)

* * *

Kirby's Team...

{We're doing well so far.} Eva whispered. She looked over to Meta Knight team and quietly sighed.

{What's wrong Eva?} Echo questioned. The green snake looked at him for awhile then back at the team.

{Nothing Echo, lets go wish Zoey luck she suggested. Kirby gave a nod and walked towards the dark fox Pokemon. She was stretching her legs and was speaking to the others.

{Sneasels' are known for their quick speed Zoey, so be careful out there.} Kindle informed. Ivy gave a soft groan and laid down on the ground. Soak was flailing around and ran up to Kindle.

{How is she gonna beat a Pokemon based on speed?} Soak questioned. Ivy cleared her throat and stared at Zoey.

{Remember Soak, Zoey is based on using illusions to distract the enemy, so don't take her so lightly.} Ivy replied. The Croconaw looked back at her surprise and gave a nod.

{I forgot about that.} He whispered and scratch the back of his head.

{It's hard to remember that Zoey is based on illusion since she hasn't done it in a while.} Blade added.

{But she's been training hard with Kirby that she unlocked a new move that's solely based on illusions.} Rose added.

{And she a tricky one too, so Sneasel might have a bit trouble.} Chepi mumble. Leon stood straight and carefully looked at Sneasel.

{Judging by her short pink leaf on her ear, she might be female, so Attract might not work.} Leon informed. Zoey gave a nod at the information she got then confronted Helios.

{Luck.} Helios told her. Zoey sweat dropped at the single word and looked at Sky.

{He's just wishing you good luck.} The bird simply said. Zoey gave a nod and stared into Rammus's eyes.

{Aren't you gonna wish me good luck?} She questioned. The Herdier's stared away from her then then back to see them sparkle brightly. He gave a defeated sigh and stood up. Then he walked in front of her and gave a small kiss on her cheek.

{G-good luck out there.} He said and laid back down on his spot. His face was completely red and everyone just stared at him surprise.

 _[Didn't expect that...]_ All of them thought and shifted their eyes towards Rammus.

{Would you quit staring.} He growled., he lowered his head to avoid eye contact while Zoey stood still from his action and smiled.

{Thanks sweetie.} She whispered in his ear and ran to the field.

* * *

On the stands...

Ash and Iris continue to wait for the battle to continue quietly while their Pokemon were interacting.

{Kirby seems to be ahead.} Pikachu spoke up. Everyone gave a nod and stared towards Meta Knight's team.

{Kirby can finish all this off with a clean sweep now, as long as no Pokemon of his faints during battle.} Tranquill theorized. Most Pokemon gave nod and stared into the battle field.

* * *

Battlefield...

Zoey and Sneasel were stepping up to the field and were staring at each other. Kirby and Meta Knight tossed a nod towards Cilan and he raised his hands.

"The battle between Meta Knight and Kirby will now continue!" Cilan yelled.

"Sneasel, I'll need your assistance on this." Meta Knight favored, but the dark/ice-type ignored her trainer but got in battle position.

{Whatever.}

"Zoey, get ready for battle!" Kirby yelled and the small black fox had a large grin and was in battle position.

{Ready when you are!} She approved. Cilan looked at both Pokemon and raised his hands.

"Let it resume!" Cilan yelled, throwing his hands down.

"We'll attack first, Sneasel, Quick Attack!" Meta Knight ordered. Sneasel took a step back and quickly zoomed towards Zoey with white energy around her.

"Foul Play!" Kirby ordered. Zoey stood still for a moment before grabbing Sneasel entire body with her feet and slamming her on the ground. Sneasel grunted for a second then stood back up in a hurry.

"Fury Swipes!" Meta Knight ordered next. Sneasel smacked her lips this time and turned both claws bright white and swiftly ran towards her.

"Feint Attack!" Kirby ordered. Zoey snickered under her breath and when Sneasel swung both her claws at the fox, but went through her. Then, the fox suddenly appeared behind her and tackled her back. Sneasel eye twitch with irritation then looked towards Meta Knight,

{You know what, I don't need to listen to you! I can beat her on my own with out your help!} She said. Meta Knight stared at the Pokemon without saying a word then at Kirby, who gave a nod and Meta Knight motioned her to battle by herself. She had a large grin and her left claw expanded with white energy around it and lunged herself towards Zoey. {Prepare to be defeated!} She screamed.

"Quick Attack!" Kirby demanded. Zoey swift dodged the slash attack and slammed her body against Sneasel and pushed her away. Sneasel then created a clons of hearself and ran towards Zoey with glaring eyes. "Double Team!" Kirby countered next. Zoey created multiple copies of herself and left both copies confuse to let one fade and reveal the real one. "Fury Swipes!" He ordered next. Each clone charged towards Sneasel and each of them pounce on her. Each one disappeared slowly and Sneasel flinch with each one pouncing on her. Then, all Zoruas disappeared and Zoey was on top Sneasel with a smile. She scratched her back five time times and pushed her to the ground. "Fling her into the air and push her towards the ceiling with Dark Pulse!" Kirby ordered. Zoey grabbed her body and tossed her into the air, following it up by released a dark rings towards her and slammed her body towards the ceiling and crashing on it. Sneasel began to free fall on the ground and she panicked from falling from a large height. Kirby looked at Meta Knight and saw him give a nod.

"Hold on Zoey." Kirby told her. The Zorua sat down and both watched Meta Knight walked onto the battlefield and held out his hands to catch Sneasel before she landed on the ground. Sneasel opened her eyes and found her in Meta Knight arms.

"Sneasel, you're the fastest Pokemon I own, but I need you to understand my methods. You can't start a battle immediately without facing consequences. I need you to start trusting me and let me handle this." Meta Knight told her. He let her stand on the ground and she stared into his eyes apologetically.

{I understand... sir.} She said. Meta Knight nodded and went back towards his side of the field with Sneasel in her battle stance. Meta Knight gave a nod to Kirby and the puff ball smiled.

"Zoey, lets continue our battle!" Kirby told the fox and she got in battle position again.

"Jump up and use Ice Beam the floor!" Meta Knight ordered. Sneasel jumped in the air and opened her mouth and a light blue ball appears in front of her. She then fires light blue crystallize beam from the ball at the floor and began to freeze the floor. She continue to freeze the whole floor and started to surround Zoey with ice.

"Jump!" Kirby demanded. Zoey jumped in the air and the last bit of the arena froze, leaving the whole arena frozen. Zoey landed back on the icy floor, but slipped down and landed on her stomach. "He froze the whole arena." He whispered. He watch Zoey struggle to get up and looked towards the falling Sneasel.

"The battlefield is yours Sneasel! Use it as you like!" Meta Knight informed her. Sneasel landed on the ice and started to skate swiftly around the black fox. "Fury Swipes!" He ordered. Sneasel got close to Zoey, who was vulnerable, and scratched her body, legs, and head multiple times.

"Zoey, use Snarl!" Kirby ordered. Zoey lifted her and then slammed the ground, creating a purple ball of energy that is fired from in front of her body and grows in size until it turns into a hemisphere and runs along with top of ground.

"Skate around it then use Ice Shard!" Meta Knight commanded next. Sneasel hard mist aura around her that created small shards of ice and tossed each one towards Zoey. Each one hit her body and left tiny bits of ice in her coat. Kirby stared at the vulnerable illusionist and grunted under his breath.

 _'What do I do, Zoey can't stand up due to that ice.'_ Kirby thought. He tried to think of a move that would help. "Extrasensory the ground!" Kirby yelled. The Sharp Claw Pokemon chuckled under her breath but Meta Knight remained suspicious.

 _'What is he planning now?'_ He questioned. Zoey's eyes glow gold and it releases a rainbow-colored beam from her head and hit the ground with the beam. At first, it did nothing, but as time passed by, the area the beam was covering had ice cracking little by little until it broke completely and revealed free ground.

"Toss the ice towards Sneasel and try to get on that free space!" Kirby ordered. Zoey then tossed the ice chunks towards Sneasel and pushed herself with her tail towards the free ground and stood back up. She looked towards Sneasel to watch the ice boulders crash into her.

"Sneasel, use Metal Claw on those boulders then use Punishment!" Meta Knight countered. SNeasel covered her claws with iron and clawed each ice into small chunks and crushed one last one before skating towards Zoey with purple energy claws. Right when Sneasel got into Zoey face, both Kirby and the fox grew grins.

"Sucker Punch!" Kirby ordered. Zoey swiftly pushed her paw against Sneasel stomach then pushed her completely away. "Now finish it off with Incinerate!" He yelled. Zoey charges a beam of orange, yellow, red, and black fire then fired it towards Sneasel.

"Dodge it!" Meta Knight ordered. She looked up and saw the large fireball and tried to dodge it in panic, but slipped by its ice and fell on the ground. The attack hit and exploded to covered the whole arena with black smoke. It cleared slowly and revealed Sneasel fainted on the ground and the arena free from ice.

"Sneasel is unable to battle, Zoey wins!" Cilan announced.

Meta Knight: 2 Kirby:6

"Well done Zoey!" Kirby told her. The fox gave a grin and walked away while Meta Knight was near Sneasel. She stood up and bowed her head.

{I failed you... master.} She told him. Meta Knight placed his hand on her hand and chuckled.

"No need to worry, you did your best." He told him. He held out her Pokeball and his eyes turned blue. "Take a long rest." He said and returned the ice and dark Pokemon back inside. He turned around to looked at his missing Pokemon and grunted under his breath. _'5 left huh?'_ He thought. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yamask, are you ready." He questioned. The ghost with the yellow mask floated in front of him and bowed.

{As you wish Master.} She said and floated towards the field,

"Return for now Zoey." Kirby told her. He turned towards his team and smiled at Helios.

"Get ready Helios, it's your time to shine!" Kirby told him. The bug gave a nod and started to crawl there.

{Good luck pal.} Sky called out. The Torch Pokemon turn around and gave a smile.

{Thanks.} He simply said and got on the field.

"Okay Helios, get ready for battle!" Kirby yelled and the bug released five fire spores from his red horns.

"Yamask, battle stance." Meta Knight calmly told her.

"Begin!" Cilan yelled.

"We'll start first! Helios, use Ember!" Kirby ordered. Helios pointed his horns towards Yamask and fired five small balls of fire.

"Block it with your mask!" Meta Knight ordered. Yamask grabbed her yellow mask with her hands and placed it in front of her. The attack struck the mask but was blocked the successfully by it. Kirby was surprised at the mask while Helios remained emotionless and purred. "Now Shadow Ball!" He instructed next. Yamask created a large electric dark ball with her hands then tossed it towards the bug.

"String Shot it!" Kirby ordered. Helios looked at that Shadow Ball and shot out a sticky line of string shot towards it to cause a large explosion. "Now use Bug Buzz!" He ordered. Helios started to screech loudly with orange sound waves that surrounded Yamask. She covered her ears and grunted in pain but it had little effect on her and got used to it.

"Ominous Wind!" The old Star Warrior commanded. Yamask spun her hands around then released a clear dark wind towards the bug and began to push him . "Now Dark Pulse!" He followed up. She created multiple dark rings with her hands then released them towards the Torch Pokemon to push Helios completely off the arena.

"Helios, String Shot the ceiling then Wild Charge into her!" Kirby commanded. Helios looked up and shot out another string shot to attach himself to the ceiling and swing himself towards Yamask and surrounded himself with a electric coat. He slammed his body against Yamask and knocked her away towards the ceiling while landing on the battlefield.

"Balance yourself Yamask, then surround him with Will-O-Wisp!" He ordered. The ghost-type regained his stance and created five blue fireball. Then, he tossed them over to Helios and surrounded him in a ring of blue fire.

"Absorb it with Flame Charge and then Flame Wheel!" Kirby instructed. Larvesta surrounded himself in a red flaming coat and ran around to collect the blue fire ring. The Flame Charge slowly turned blue then Helios started to spin violently and it's flames turned purple.

"Night Shade!" Meta Knight countered. Her eyes turned red and released a series of red waves that surrounded Helios, but he bounced up to Yamask high level and slammed his body against the Ghost Pokemon to cancel the attack. Helios pushed her towards a wall and caused a large impact to create a hole. The flames died down and Helios bounce back and was on the battlefield again while Yamask got up slowly. She was about to float back when her body was engulfed in red flames and inflicted damage.

"It worked... but..." Kirby whispered. Helios was engulf in blue flames himself and was inflicted damage himself.

* * *

{It was a basically a Double-Edge Sword.} Eva told everyone out loud.

{A double-edge what?} Echo questioned. Blade placed a vine on his head and pet it.

{It basically damaging the enemy that giving him a status effect, but now Helios is affected by it too.} Blade explained.

{When he absorbed that Will-O-Wisp, which causes the opponent to burn, it affected both himself and Yamask.} Kindle added. Echo gave a slow nod and continue to watch the battle.

* * *

"Dark Pulse once more!" Meta Knight ordered.

"Flamethrower!" Kirby countered. Yamask was holding multiple dark rings and Helios horns were bursting with fire until both shot their respective attack towards each other, but the fire stream broke through the dark circles and went straight towards Yamask.

"Block it with your mask again!" Meta Knight ordered. Yamask grabbed her mask and placed it in front of her. Then, the Flamethrower hit the mask and it spread the fire around and died down to reveal another perfect block. Kirby softly groan under his breath and stared at the mask.

"Flame Charge towards her!" Kirby instructed. Helios quickly surrounded himself with fire and charged at Yamask to attack her down on the ground. "Now Bug Bite!" He ordered next. He buried his face into her ghostly body and bit in it multiple times. She pushed him away and then glared at the bug.

"Shadow Ball!" Meta Knight commanded. Yamask created a large dark energy ball and tossed it towards the bug.

"Lets test out that new move Helios, use Fire Blast!" Kirby yelled. The Torch Pokemon five horns sparks with flames and each stream of fire came together to create a star and then pushed it block the Shadow Ball. After a couple of minutes, the Shadow Ball disappeared slowly and the large fire star push through and went towards Yamask.

"Hidden Power!" Meta Knight countered. Yamask created three mysterious blue sphere then threw them towards the star fire stream and destroyed completely.

"Fire Blast again!" Kirby repeated. Helios prepared to use the attack again and his horns was building flames.

"Disable!" Meta Knight commanded. Yamask's eyes glowed light blue while Helios is preparing the attack. Helios is then outlined in light blue aura for a brief amount of time and Helios stopped using the attack.

"What happen Helios?" Kirby questioned. The bug type looked at Kirby and shook its head.

"Can't." He simply said. Kirby sweat dropped at the comment and scratch her head.

"Okay." He whispered. He stared at Yamask and at her mask. _'There's gotta be a way to get that mask away.'_ Kirby thought. He devises a plan and had a small grin. "Ember!" He ordered. Helios pointed his horns at Yamask again and fired the small fire spores at the Pokemon again.

"Use your mask to protect yourself again!" Meta Knight yelled. Yamask was already holding the mask and blocked the attack entirely again while Kirby smiled.

"String Shot that mask and pull it!" Kirby ordered. The Larvesta shot out another sticky string that attach itself to the mask then pulled it away from the Yamask. Helios caught the mask then wrapped it with string shot completely. He tossed it to the side and Yamask stared at the sticky covered mask.

"Yamask, grab it quickly!" Meta Knight quickly yelped. Yamask quickly tried to fly towards her mask, but Helios intercept the Ghost type and glared at her.

"Flamethrower Shield!" Kirby ordered next. Helios quickly spat out five streams of fire that started to surround both of them quickly and covered them in a shield of fire. After 10 seconds past, the fire shield exploded and revealed Helios standing, and Yamask was on the ground holding her mask. Cilan got close and saw swirls in her eyes ad nodded.

"Yamask is unable to battle, Helios wins!" Cilan announced.

Meta Knight: 2 Kirby: 7

Everyone in Kirby's team cheered and both Helios and Kirby were walking back while Meta Knight was walking towards Yamask.

{Master, I'm sorry, I'd failed you.} She apologized.

"Nothing could be done to prevent this, but you did your best." He said. Yamask shook her head and looked towards Kirby's Pokemon.

{But Master, Kirby is winning and we are down to 4 Pokemon and yourself. How will you win.} She questioned. Meta Knight looked at the roster of Kirby's Pokemon and smiled.

"Leave it to me, now rest." He said. He recalled her back to her Pokeball and stood up.

"Solosis, you're up." Meta Knight screamed. The green ball had a bright smile and floated towards the field.

{Okay Master.} He cheered.

"Ready." Meta Knight confirmed to Cilan. Kirby was walking back to the field and grinned.

"Okay Rose, get ready to battle." Kirby requested. The humanoid gave a nod and was about to teleport to the field before a vine grabbed her hand. She looked back and found Blade hold her hand.

{Do your best.} He warned. The psychic type blush and looked at him.

"I will." She said. He sighed with relief and let go of her hand to let her teleport to the field.

"Ready." Kirby approved. Cilan rose his hands and smiled.

"Begin!" Cilan announced.

"Solosis, start with Hidden Power!" Meta Knight ordered. Solosis created a blue sphere with her mouth then fire it towards Rose.

"Magical Leaf!" Kirby countered. Rose created multiple leafs with a rainbow color aura around them before shooting them towards the Hidden Power. It sliced through the attack and went straight towards Solosis It struck his body multiple times and the small green ball winced in pain.

"Don't worry Solosis, use Rollout!" Meta Knight commanded. Solosis started to spin rapidly and rolled towards Rose. He slammed his body against her and started to push her back before knocking her up. Then turned around and rolled back towards Rose.

"Use Psychic to balance yourself!" Kirby commanded. Rose surrounded herself in purple aura before hitting the ground and saw Solosis roll by her underneath.

"Psychic to cancel it out!" Meta Knight countered. Solosis stopped rolling and cancel Rose's Psychic out and saw her fall down. "Continue to use Rollout!" Meta Knight ordered. Solosis started to roll again and swiftly rolled towards Rose again. He slammed his body again and pushed Rose towards a rock. Solosis span around and tackled her again straight through the rocks. Solosis continued to roll and hit her again to let her fall on the ground completely. Rose was getting up unsteady and Kirby grunted. Solosis was about to roll towards Rose again and Kirby sighed.

"Didn't wanted to come to this." He whispered. "Destiny Bond!" Kirby yelled quickly. Rose's body becomes outlined in purple aura and the same thing happened to Solosis. Then, Solosis slammed his body against Rose again as a finishing blow to cause her to faint.

"Rose is unable to battle, Solosis wins!" Cilan yelled.

Meta Knight: 3 Kirby: 7

{I did it, I did it!} Solosis cheered. What Solosis didn't see was two swirling purple lights come out of Rose's eyes and land on top of him and absorbed. {I did...} The Solosis was surrounded by a purple aura and instantly faints on the spot.

"Solosis is unable to battle, this match is a draw then!" Cilan yelled.

Meta Knight: 3 Kirby: 8

* * *

 _Spark: HOLD ON, WHY IS THIS SHORT!_

 _Pikachu564: Cause I can't make a Psychic battle yet._

 _Spark: Oh... sorry fans. That, and I'll need you to play this song for these specific fights._

 _Final Battle - Mario Luigi: Paper Jam Music Extended_

 _/watch?v=GphACo5c0Y0_

* * *

Meta Knight returned Solosis back while Kirby brought back Rose to Blade and got back on the battlefield.

"Well played Kirby for using such a tactical move." Meta Knight told him.

"I had no other choice. Rollout kept getting stronger and I needed to take Solosis out too. It may have been a cheap move, but it worked in the end." He admitted.

"I see, but its a shame you couldn't save it for later." He told him. Kirby looked at him confuse before he saw him clap his hands three times.

"Druddigon!" Meta Knight summoned. The large blue and red scale dragon flew towards the battle field and landed with a strong stomp.

"Oh my Arceus, it him!" Iris screamed with excitement and witness Druddigon opened its mouth.

{RRRAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR.} He screech and everyone covered their ears except Meta Knight and his Pokemon. Kirby eyes widen at the large Pokemon and backed up.

* * *

 _Flashback to Don Tournament..._

 _"Dragon Rage!" Meta Knight yelled. Druddigon took a deep breath and started to focus his energy around his stomach before he open and launched dark blue flame that formed into a Dragon. It head straight for Deerling and the dragon head ate him before exploding and sending Deerling fly back in front of his trainer._

 _Deerling!" Dino screamed. Deerling laid there with swirling eyes._

 _"Deerling is unable to battle, Druddigon wins! Therefore Meta Knight goes to the next round._

 _"An astonishing one-hit KO from Meta Knight's Druddigon!"_

* * *

"Are you ready, my dragon?" He questioned. Druddigon turned around and bowed to its Master.

{For you, I'm always ready.} He responded. Kirby was grunting under his breath and looked at his roster.

"Leon, get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled. The evolved form quickly got in position and glared into Druddigon eyes.

"Begin!" Cilan yelled.

"Leon, Shadow Ball!" Kirby commanded. Leon created a dark sphere then shot it towards the dragon.

"Hit it away!" Meta Knight ordered. Druddigon raised his hand and then back handed the Shadow Ball attack and redirected it to the ceiling. It exploded upon impact and Kirby stared in disbelief. "Now get in close!" Meta Knight instructed. Druddigon walked slowly towards Leon and Kirby had an idea.

"We'll use speed then! Leon, get behind him and then use Hyper Fang!" Kirby ordered. Leon swiftly ran around Druddigon and then surrounded his teeth with bright white energy and expanded and bit into his back. Druddigon only showed a tiny reaction from the attack before turning his head to face Leon, who jumped off and was about to run again.

"Dragon Tail him into the wall." Meta Knight ordered. Druddigon tail had bright blue scales forming on its tail and then slammed it against Leon body that launched him to the wall super fast and caused a large impact on it. "Dragon Rage!" He instructed next. Druddigon opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy at the air. Then the beam shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon and it then launched itself towards Leon and crash into the wall causing a large explosion and tossing Leon back towards Kirby with fainted eyes.

"Leon is unable to battle, Druddigon wins!" Cilan announced.

Meta Knight: 4 Kirby: 8

Kirby ran towards Leon quickly and grabbed his body. The Watchog winced in pain and looked at Kirby.

{What happen?} He questioned. Kirby looked at Druddigon in disbelief then at Watchog. Kirby's face turned to a grin after a couple of minutes passed and carried Leon back to the team.

"A challenge happen." He said. He placed the Pokemon down and looked at his roster again. "Zeus, get ready to battle!" Kirby called out and the Pokemon slithered to the battle field with the pink star warrior behind him. They both got to their position and Zeus got in battle stance.

"Begin!" Cilan yelled.

"Let's be slippery Zeus, slither around in a circle while using Thunderbolt!" Kirby ordered. The Eelektrik started to circle around the Dragon and then released a series of electric currents onto Druddigon, that zapped him multiple times and caused him to to all on his knee. Kirby had a grin on his face and swung his hang. "Wild Charge into him!" Kirby ordered. Zeus stopped the attack and then covered himself in a coat of electricity and zoomed towards the dragon to slam his stomach with electricity. Druddigon gasp at the attack then his eyes turned into a fierce glare.

"Dragon Claw!" Meta Knight ordered. Both of the claws on Druddigon's hands glow light blue aura around them and slashed both claws on Zeus's back. He was pushed to the ground and felt Druddigon grab his tail. "Superpower!" Meta Knight shouted. Druddigon then tossed Zeus to the air and flew towards him do grab him again then tossed him straight to the ground and create a impact on the ground that surrounded Zeus in a dust cloud. It cleared and reveal Zeus in a hole with his eyes spinning.

"Zeus is unable to battle, Druddigon wins!" Cilan claimed. Kirby rushed to Zeus aid and lifted the eel out of the hole.

Meta Knight: 5 Kirby: 8

"Are you okay?" He questioned. The eel gave a nod and picked himself up.

{I'm fine, just help me get back over there.} He requested. Kirby picked up the eel and walked back to the group. He set his Pokemon down and sighed calmly.

"I need your power Helios, so get ready to battle." Kirby told him. Helios quickly string shot himself to the field and growled.

"Begin!" Cilan yelled.

"Helios, use Fire Blast." Kirby commanded. Helios horns pointed towards Druddigon and release five fire streams that form into a star towards the dragon Pokemon.

"Crunch that fire!" Meta Knight countered. Druddigon grabbed the fire blast with both his hands then have a large bite to break the star apart and swallowed it. Helios eye twitch and got in defense mode. "Night Slash!" He instructed next. The dragon claws turn bright purple and he ran towards the bug.

"Quickly String Shot something to escape!" Kirby yelled. Helios quickly aimed for the ceiling and shot it to pull himself up and dodge the attack. He let go and landed behind and the dragon's left eye shined. He quickly spun around and slammed the attack onto him and launch him the air. Helios fell on the ground but was still trying to get back up.

"Nice work Druddigon, now Dragon Rage!" Meta Knight ordered. Druddigon opens its mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy at the air. Then the beam shaped itself to look like a blue and black dragon and it then launched itself towards Helios.

"Flamethrower shield!" Kirby yelled. Helios got back up and started to surround himself with a fire shield, but the full energy Dragon Rage opened its mouth and swallowed the shield completely and exploded to cause everyone to close their eyes from the smoke. After it died down. Kirby opened his eyes and found Helios on the ground with his eyes swirling around and he ran towards the fainted Pokemon.

"Helios is unable to battle, Druddigon wins!" Cilan repeated.

Meta Knight: 6 Kirby: 8

Kirby brought the bug back to the group and Sky got next to him.

{Helios, speak to me! Are you okay!?} Sky yelled. The bug opened his eyes and stared at Sky.

{Fine.} He talked. Sky gave a small sigh and sat down.

{Phew, thought I lost you there pal.} He told him. Helios gave a nod and stared at Kirby.

{Sorry.} He whispered. Kirby pet the bug's head and smile.

"You did your best Helios, but I need to continue for now, so Blade, get ready to battle!" Kirby told him. Blade looked at Rose for a second and gave a nod and ran towards the field, but Kirby stopped him and pull him close.

 _"*Whisper* *Whisper* *Whisper*."_ Kirby talked softly to Blade and the grass type had a grin.

{I'll do my best.} He said and got on the field.

"Begin!" Cilan yelled.

"Razor Leaf!" Kirby commanded. Blade release a series of leafs and sent them towards Druddigon.

"Scratch them apart and then attack that Bulbasaur with a Slash!" Meta Knight countered. The dragon swiftly scratch the leafs apart then enhanced his claws and flew straight towards Blade. Blade had a bright grin and looked at Kirby.

"Lets prepare it Blade, start off with Frenzy Plant!" Kirby ordered. Meta Knight eyes widen when he witness Blade slam his foot on the ground and multiple tree roots with spike came out of the ground and grabbed Druddigon.

"Slash it Druddigon!" Meta Knight ordered. The Dragon started to break apart each plant but was slapped by each one before he could even break it. Blade turned to face Kirby and saw him give a nod.

"Alright Blade, use Forest Flash!" Kirby commanded. Blade's vines come out and multiple leafs surrounded his body before both vines turned into sharp whips and he lunged forward. Druddigon slashed one last tree root and was about to focus on Blade, but was cut through the other side and Blade stopped himself with his feet and claws. Blade then slammed the ground with his feet surrounded in leafs aura to create large tree roots that slowly grew towards Druddigon and then surrounded him in a large root sphere. It suddenly created multiple tree root spike sticking out of it and started to rumble in the inside. It created a large explosion and Druddigon fell towards the ground. Blade was breathing heavily and was shaking badly. They were waiting to see if the dragon would get up. Cilan raised his hand and was about to announce the win, but Druddigon moved his arms and lifted himself back up. Both Blade and Kirby were astonished at the sight, but Blade suddenly fell to the ground and had swirls in his eyes.

"Blade is unable to battle, Druddigon wins!" Cilan yelled. Kirby ran up to Blade and picked him up while Druddigon winced in pain.

Meta Knight: 7 Kirby: 8

{What was that?} He questioned his master. Meta Knight looked at Kirby's Bulbasaur and his eyes turned blue.

"It was process my friend. Kirby proved that he is training his Pokemon efficiently with that kind of move, but it seems that little one still needs to do more work if he was to perfect such a move." Meta Knight told him. The Cave Pokemon nodded and watch Kirby talking to his Pokemon.

* * *

{Ugh, what happen?} Blade questioned. Kirby placed the Seed Pokemon next to Rose and looked at him serious.

"We still need to work on Forest Flash apparently. It drained all of your energy and left you to faint on the spot." He explained. Blade lowered his head and gave a nod.

{I understand, but it still wasn't enough to defeat him, huh?} He questioned. Kirby sighed and looked away.

"It wasn't enough at all, but I know we're close now, so Zoey." He said and faced the black fox. "Get ready for battle." Kirby told her. The fox got up and followed Kirby to the field and got in battle position.

"Begin!" Cilan yelled.

"Zoey, use Attract!" Kirby ordered. Zoey gave a wink to the dragon to release a series of hearts that were going towards him.

"Break them apart with Focus Blast!" Meta Knight countered. Druddigon started to form a large white and blue sphere then fired it towards the hearts to explode upon impact and shatter them. Kirby mumble under his breath and looked at Zoey.

"Dark Pulse." Kirby commanded. Zoey created multiple dark rings and launched them towards Druddigon and landed the attack. Druddigon continue to wince at the pain until he heard Meta Knight clap his hands.

"Superpower!" He demanded. Druddigon was surround in faint light blue aura then quickly got next to Zoey. She stepped back in surprise until Druddigon grabbed her body and tossed her in the air and slammed into the cave's ceiling. She began to fall from that height and Kirby eyes widen. "Now Dragon Tail her back to the ground!" He commanded. The dragon took flight with his tail ready to bright blue scales and slammed her back down to the ground. It created a large impact and Zoey already had swirls in her eyes and Druddigon landed back on the ground.

"Zoey is unable to battle, Druddigon wins!"

 **Meta Knight: 8 Kirby: 8**

Kirby was about to walk to get Zoey back to the group, but a large dog was already on her and picked her up by the scruff with his mouth and walked back to the group. He placed her down and returned to the battlefield with a fierce glare at the dragon.

{I won't let you get away with this Druddigon.} Rammus told him. Druddigon looked at the Herdier confuse and shook its head.

{Sorry pal, but just like the rest of them, I'll take you down quickly. All for my Master.} Druddigon replied. Rammus gave him a laugh and then continue to glare

{Alright, let's see how this ends then!} Rammus yelled. Both got into battle position and were glaring into each other's other.

{LETS GO!} Both yelled.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Man, procrastination is a strong thing isn't it. Oh well, but now we have the last few battles. It's Kirby, Echo, Eva, and Rammus against Meta Knight, Lucario, Sawk, and Druddigon. This time I will make it in time since it's not the other Pokémon. If I don't make it on time this time... sorry... but expect it next week with the others! Peace out!_**


	49. A Intense Rival Battle! (Part 3)

_**Pikachu564: Okay, time for these last battles to finish and conclude this fight.**_

 _ **Spark: Yaaay~ I'm excited.**_

 _ **Rick: It's gonna be over soon.**_

 ** _Pikachu564: Shut up. Lucky, if you please._**

 **Lucky: Yes Sir.**

 **BAKCHEEZAI: It's finally here... I had the widest, most stupid grin ever when I saw that email notification get to me on my phone yesterday. Only managed to read it today though... This is going to be a long review...**

 **So it's 5-2 to Kirby. Things lookin' good so far for him. But I think Meta Knight probably has some sort of trick up his sleeve, just like Ash foreshadowed. Hopefully it ends in the two battling each other. Below are some comments about individual battles:**

 **Sky's battle against Mienshao was good. Certainly didn't expect this rival pair.**

 **Leon and Golbat's battle was cool, nice application of Leon's living habit to battle, and nice evolve.**

 **Chepi faired well against Umbreon, keeping in mind it was her first battle. Wondering what she'll evolve into, if she ever decides to. I was thinking Espeon because of hidden ability, but then I remembered that Dark is immune to Psychic, so...**

 **Blade vs. Deino/Zweilous and Umbreon was good. Blade beat both of them even after Deino evolved. I kinda wanted to see dat Forest Flash tho.**

 **Zeus vs. Lampent was the best one so far I think. It shows that proper strategy can triumph over raw power. Also, nice reference to your real life.**

 **So, there's my review. Excited to see how the rest of this EPIC 12V12 unfolds. On a side note, congrats on finishing exams, you are finally free to write again. Yay!**

 _ **Pikachu564: Sky and Mienshao met each other earlier in the previous Meta Knight VS Kirby battle.**_

Jude: But its odd how you put a Fighting Type against a Flying type.

 _ **Pikachu564: I mean, Mienshao is quick on her feet and can handle flying types pretty easily. So I don't thinks its odd. Also, NO MORE EXAMS! FREEDOM! WOOOOOO!**_

 **Guest #1: yeah!**

 _ **Pikachu564: YEAH... what am I saying that for?**_

 **Pddf999: i can make a request to have zeus get a girl related to hera**

 _ **Pikachu564: Okay, but I need your help deciding what Pokemon should it be.**_

 **Leafeon: There are so many possibilities, but your choice is important!**

 **BAKCHEEZAI:** **Meta Knight, I see you bro, with that Druddigon sweep, evening the match out. Now things are getting real heated. Makes me really want to know who will prevail in this battle of epic proportions. I am more excited than ever for Kirby vs. Meta Knight (even though they will probably battle again in the future), and from that intro, I can tell that something crazy is going to happen during that showdown. Keep up the good writing!**

 _ **Pikachu564: It wasn't easy, but he did the Epic Druddigon Sweep since, One, Most of Kirby's Pokemon were exhausted in the last battle, and Second, most of the types don't affect that Dragon.**_

 _ **Rick: Hard world.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: And yes, Kirby VS Meta Knight will get extremely crazy. Now to begin the Chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 49: A Intense Rival Battle! (Part 3: Mystic Finale!)**

Druddigon was staring into Rammus's eyes and he did the same to the dragon. Both were glaring into their eyes and were growling silently.

"Are both Pokemon ready!" Cilan screamed. Meta Knight, Kirby, Rammus, and Druddigon gave nods and the green haired connoisseur raised both hands. "Then let the battle commence." He announced.

{Showtime.} Druddigon yelled.

{To battle!} Rammus cried. Both Pokemon leaned back then started to charge towards each other.

{Let's go!} Both yelled and slammed into each other.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Super Opening 2: Limit Break x Survivor**

 **Guitar Solo (Echo and Lucario colliding electric fist against each other until Lucario pushed him away then got in close to use Close Combat, trying to punch the Pikachu as fast as he could, but Echo kept dodging each punch while using Thunder Punch to hit him until he jumped as far away as possible to create a electric ball surrounded with aura while Lucario created his own aura ball to collide it with the other one to cause an explosion.)**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e GO! (From that explosion, the title screen, "Kirby's Adventure in Unova!" was created.)**

 **Saisentan no "muchuu" o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo (A hand grabbed the Pokeball and was moved to the side to reveal Ash with a grin and Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Stephan, Vigil and Cameron behind him.)**

 **Suttonkyou ni waratte tai! (Echo trying to charge electric move around his tail and try to swing it like a sword.)**

 **Chinpunkan wa narekko dai! (Blade trying to surround a opponent with tree roots and it exploded.)**

 **I can't get no satisfaction (A Dark Colored and Light Colored Pikachu standing across each other before passing each other before a blinding light shine between them.)**

 **(woo-hoo) (A small spotlight revealed Eva, Chepi, Rose, Soak, Kindle, and Ivy.)**

 **Taikutsu wa. (Kirby using Spin Kick as a Fighting-Type then used Smash Punch.)**

 **(woo-hoo) (Another small spotlight revealed Rammus, Zoey, Sky, Helios, Zeus, and Leon.)**

 **Ishi ni naru. (Meta Knight swinging a Blue Colored Galaxia.)**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high) {Fenrir standing over Echo, who was standing still and exploded with aura energy.)**

 **(woo-hoo) (Small light revealed Lucario, Sawk, Druddigon, Yamask, Mienshao, Lampent.)**

 **Waku-Waku no (A large blue light cave with a battlefield in it.)**

 **(woo-hoo) (Small light revealed Deino, Sneasel, Solosis, Golbat, and Umbreon)**

 **Hane hiroge (Kirby walking up with his Pokemon to the battlefield.)**

 **Tsugi no sekai e ikou (Everyone using one attack (Every Pokemon and Kirby) until it focus onto Meta Knight and zoomed into his eye.)**

 **Kanousei no doa wa (Eva pushing Sawk away with Vine Whip the gave a powerful slap.)**

 **rokku sareta mama (Blade using Solar Beam at a location that caused a large explosion on the other side of the battlefield.)**

 **Yareyare... Kondo mo kabe wo buchiyaburu (Kirby standing as Fighter Kirby while a bright large star appeared below him and turned his ability to a Super Ability.)**

 **Ima da! Genkai x Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa (Kirby colliding against Galaxia and following Meta Knight in the air and trying to punch him.)**

 **Muteki no oira ga soko de matteiru (Echo giving a loud shriek with a large burst of blue aura until his color completely change and lunged himself towards Lucario.)**

 **Doragon Bouru Suupaa (Echo and Lucario clashing for a couple seconds.)**

 **Zen-Oh sama mo ottamage~! (Kirby jumping back with a Pokeball in his hand and all his Pokémon appearing behind him.)**

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Play this for the battle... I got the idea because of how I wrote it at first._**

 ** _Size Up Your Enemy - Mario Luigi: Dream Team Music Extended_**

 ** _/watch?v=B7n1jAVASys_**

* * *

Both pushed each other back and grinned.

"Druddigon, use Dragon Claw!" Meta Knight ordered. Both of Druddigon's hands were surrounded by bright light blue aura dragon scales and he was about to thrust it against the Herdier.

"Jump out of the way then use Shadow Ball!" Kirby ordered. Rammus hopped out of the Druddigon's attack, which attacked the ground and made the Dragon's arm get stuck in the ground. Then, Rammus started to charge a electric ball then released it towards the dragon. It landed on impact and Druddigon pulled his arm off the ground and growled.

"Dragon Rage!" Meta Knight followed up. Druddigon opens his mouth and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy at the opponent into the air. The beam then shapes itself to look like a blue and black dragon and launched itself towards Rammus.

"Dig!" Kirby ordered. Rammus dug under ground to dodge the dragon beam and remained underground.

"Superpower the ground!" Meta Knight demanded. Druddigon surrounded himself in blue aura and then placed on arm on the ground. He brought back the other arm then slammed it against the ground. It cracked the ground entire and Rammus resurfaced with rocks around him. "Focus Blast!" He ordered next. Druddigon put his hands together and started to charge a large blue energy ball between them then grabbed it with one hand and tossed it toward the rubble. It crashed into it and exploded Rammus into the air. "Grab him!" He yelled. The dragon's wings spread out and flapped his wings up and grabbed Rammus's body with both hands.

"Ice Fang!" Kirby screamed. Rammus opened his mouth wide open and icicles started to form around his mouth and slammed it shut against Druddigon's right arm. It started to surround his arm with ice and Druddigon let go of Rammus in pain. Rammus fell to the ground and landed safely and looked up at him. His whole right arm was completely frozen in crystal light blue ice and he growled with anger. "Work Up while his arm is frozen!" He told him. Rammus started to surround himself in red aura then released steam from his body very little.

"Druddigon, use Fire Fang to thaw out the ice on your right arm!" Meta Knight strategized. Druddigon mouth was set ablazed in his mouth and bit his arm completely. Kirby was left surprise at the strategy and watched the ice around his arm melt slowly. Druddigon mouth went to normal and his arm was free from the attack. "Now get to the ground and use Draco Meteor!" Meta Knight commanded. Druddigon swiftly landed on the ground and looked up at the sky. An orange orb of energy appears in the center of Druddigon's stomach and its body becomes surrounded in a faint orange aura. A sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Druddigon's mouth and is fired into the sky. It exploded in the air and multiple fiery orange spheres of energy started to rain down the sky and each of them aimed straight towards Rammus.

"Protect Rammus!" Kirby yelled in straight panic. Rammus surrounded himself in a green aura shield and each energy ball landed on the shield and exploded upon impact. Each attack made Rammus grunt as each explosion cracked the shield little by little. Another one landed on the shield and broke it apart completely. The last two Draco Meteors exploded on him and let him slid bad, but he shook the pain off and growled again, but his eyes widen when he saw Druddigon close to him.

"Outrage!" Meta Knight ordered. Druddigon's eyes glow red and its body is outlined in a red aura. It slammed a fist onto Rammus's stomach and sent him flying in the air. Druddigon continued to go on a rampage and slammed his hands against Rammus each time then slammed his tail against his back to launch him back on the ground. Rammus stood back up with a glower looked in his eyes and looked up at the Dragon, who flew straight towards Rammus and was about to continue his rampage. Rammus started to move swiftly to dodge each attack and jumped back to avoid his tail and landed safely. Druddigon was about to continue, but the red aura around him disappears. His eyes continue to glow red, and revealed the dragon panicking a bit and flailing his arms around. Kirby was a bit confuse at the dragon's action and looked at Meta Knight. "What's wrong Druddigon?" He questioned. The dragon continue to panic and tried to slam his tail against Rammus, but instead fell over. Kirby saw this as a chance and nodded towards Rammus.

"Shadow Ball!" Kirby ordered. Rammus charged another electric dark ball and fired it towards the vulnerable Dragon and caused major damage to the side of him.

"Dragon Claw!" Meta Knight commanded. The dragon's hands were surrounded by bright light blue aura dragon scales, but he swung at random and wouldn't land a single hit on the dog. Druddigon then took flight by himself and started to attack the air himself. Meta Knight grunted when the confusion isn't wearing off and Druddigon continues to attack the air with the attack. Rammus was looking up at the dragon with a glare and looked at Kirby

"Giga Impact!" Kirby ordered. Rammus started to climb up the rocks walls quickly and jumped high into the air while facing towards the sky. As he does, his body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of his face and he faced towards Druddigon. He then shot himself at the opponent and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Rammus's body and he gets above the dragon. Then he brought himself down with gravity and slammed his body against the dragon with great force and brought him down too. Both of them caused a giant impact on the ground and Rammus jumped off the dragon and landed in front of Kirby. Druddigon was revealed on the ground with swirling eyes and his mouth wide open.

"Druddigon is unable to battle, Rammus wins!" Cilan announced.

 **Meta Knight: 8 Kirby: 9**

Kirby and Rammus gave a cheer and ran towards the group with bright grins while Meta Knight walked towards the laying dragon.

"Are you okay, Druddigon?" Meta Knight questioned. The dragon opened his eyes and slowly stood back up.

{I am extremely sorry master. I have failed to secure you one last victory.} He said. Meta Knight shook his head and pat his head.

"You did your absolute best. You took out most of Kirby's team, and I respect you for that. Now take a rest my Dragon." Meta Knight told him. Druddigon gave one last bow before being returned back inside his Pokeball. Meta Knight looked over to a Sawk, who had his legs crossed and was meditating. "Sawk, I need you in battle." Meta Knight requested. Sawk swiftly stood up from his position then jumped towards the field lightly. He crossed his arms and waited for Rammus and Kirby to come back to the field.

* * *

"Nice work Rammus." Kirby praised him. Rammus smacked his lips and walked up to Zoey.

{I didn't do it for you, I did it for Zoey.} He admitted. Zoey looked at him surprised while Rammus looked at Kirby at the corner of his eye. {It was revenge for hurting her.} Rammus informed Kirby. Kirby had a dead pan looked on his face and shook his head.

"Whatever you say, but I need you up there again." He said. Rammus gave a nod and was about to walk towards the field until he felt Zoey's paw and sighed,

{I'll be back... I just need to either lose or win this battle.} He told her and Zoey gave a nod. Rammus ran back towards the field and stood in front of Kirby and glared into Sawk's eyes.

"Begin!" Cilan commenced. Sawk and Rammus got in battle position and Meta Knight thrust his hand forwards.

"Go for a quick knock out Sawk, use Close Combat!" Meta Knight ordered. Sawk quickly appeared in front of Rammus surprising him then was knocked up with a kick. He followed up with a series of multiple punches on his stomach then did one spin kick to knock Rammus back towards Zoey and crash next to her with his eyes swirling. Everyone remained surprised at the beaten Pokemon until Cilan fazed out of it.

"Rammus is unable to battle, Sawk wins!" Cilan announced. Sawk gave a small bow and walked back in front of Meta Knight while Kirby ran towards Rammus. The loyal dog opened his eyes and looked at Sawk.

{He's been training like crazy, I can't match speed like before.} Rammus noted. Kirby looked over to Sawk and grunted.

"We did get lucky with you evolving and learning a new move while battling him." Kirby thought about it.

{Don't forget he were able to burn him, and ended up with Sawk fainting with a burn instead.} Eva added. Kirby simply sighed and looked at Eva.

"That is true, but I guess I'll need your power Eva to take down Sawk.' Kirby told her. Eva smirked at the idea and nodded.

{I'll do it, but I can't guarantee a quick win.} Eva informed. Kirby had a smile and turn around.

"That doesn't mean you'll lose, so get ready to battle." Kirby informed. The Snivy gave a little snicker and was about to walk to the field, but Kindle stepped in front of her and had a glare.

{You should be careful out there Eva. According to Rammus, it appears that Sawk was Meta Knight's first Pokemon.} Kindle reported. Eva walked by the fire-type and stopped behind her.

{That doesn't mean anything to me, besides, I was Kirby's first Pokemon.} She argued and walked away. Everyone except Rammus and Echo were surprised by the words she said.

{I thought Echo was Kirby's first Pokemon.} Zoey whispered to Rammus. Rammus shook his head and stared at Eva.

{No, I knew Eva was Kirby's first Pokemon, but I don't know what kind of relationship they have before I met them. If anything, I think Echo knows.} Rammus answered.

{Sorry.} Echo spoke out. Both Pokemon turned around to face Echo. {I don't anything about those two, the only thing I know is that before we started our journey, Eva and Kirby were living together in his house. They don't seem to a strong relationship but when it comes to battle, I think Eva has complete trust on Kirby's strategies.} He added. Everyone looked towards the battle and stared at Eva getting into battle position. Kirby tossed a nod at Cilan and the connoisseur confirmed it. He raised his arms and threw them down.

* * *

 **How about a bit of change of pace :D Put some serious music!**

 _ **/watch?v=PfK1dcc0SlQt**_

 _ **Desire for All That Is Lost - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended**_

* * *

"Begin!" He yelled.

"Sawk, use Fire Punch!" Meta Knight ordered. Sawk formed both hands into fist and surrounded them with hot blazing fire. Then he ran towards Eva with both his fist back while staring at him carefully. Sawk was right on top of her, but Eva simply stood there with a calm look.

"Aqua Tail him!" Kirby commanded. Eva swiftly turned around and spun her tail around to create a powerful jet of water from the tip of her tail and struck Sawk. Sawk tried to resist the attack and tried to punch her, but the flames in his hands were extinguished and was pushed back towards Meta Knight. Sawk landed on his back and gave a loud grunt. He stood back up and put his arms up while staring at Eva.

"Seems like this won't be a easy opponent Sawk, so lets raise your power with Bulk Up!" Meta Knight warned. Sawk's body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura and he flexed his body, causing his muscles to thicken for a few moments. "Now use Dual Chop!" He followed up. Sawk arms turned bright green and swiftly sprinted towards the grass snake.

"Grab his arms with Vine Whip and toss him in the air, then follow it up with Razor Leaf!" Kirby countered. Sawk got close to Eva, which gave her a chance to grab both green energy arms and started to spin him around. Then she tossed him in the air to interrupt Dual Chop and tossed multiple sharp leafs towards Sawk and scratch his body multiple times. Sawk fell to the ground, but landed safely with his legs.

"Double Kick!" Meta Knight ordered. Sawk was running towards Eva while both legs were turning bright white and jumped up.

"Grab his leg with Vine Whip then Leaf Blade!" Kirby demanded. Eva got out he vines and grabbed both of Sawk's legs. She spun his horizontally then turned her tail bright green. She jumped up and slammed it against Sawk body and threw him back at Meta Knight with his body on the ground. Sawk sat up and stared at Eva and then he looked at the amount of cuts around his body and smacked his lips.

 _[I can't get close at all.]_ He thought. He looked towards Meta Knight and saw him give a nod.

"Time for us to land a attack Sawk, use Bulldoze." Meta Knight told him. Sawk the nodded and brought his fist up in the air then crashed it on the ground. It created shock waves on the ground and were heading straight for Eva.

"Dodge it Eva!" Kirby commanded. Eva jumped up to avoid the wave but failed to realize Sawk behind her. "Eva look out!" Kirby warned.

"Too late! Sawk, use Brick Break!" Meta Knight ordered. Sawk hand turned bright white then slammed it against Eva's back, launching her back towards the ground and deep into it. "Bulldoze again to get her out of there and then use Elemental Close Combat!" The Old Star Warrior instructed. Sawk quickly fell to the ground and slammed his fist on it to create tremors again, this time, pushing Eva out of the ground. Then he engulfed his left fist with sparking thunder and his right fist with ice cold coat and both feet engulfed in flames. Sawk gave five electric punches and five ice punches onto Eva body then grabbed kicked her one in the air and kicked her again in the stomach to sent her flying towards a wall and caused a large impact. Sawk took a deep breath and turned his back away from the dust cloud.

{Next.} He simply said. Meta Knight closed his eyes and everyone stared at the wall. Echo stared at the dust smoke and didn't know how to react.

 _[Did Eva lose?]_ He questioned. Kirby was staring in the wall then closed his eyes.

 _'Give me a sign Eva. Give me a sigh that you're still able to fight.'_ He thought to himself. He heard heard two small grunts in his head and opened his eyes.

 _[I'm fine, it did caught me off guard though.]_ She reported. Kirby eyes shifted to Sawk and smirk.

 _'How about we give him a surprise.'_ He said. Kirby imagined a grin on Eva face and felt her stare at Sawk,

 _[Let's do it.]_ She said. Kirby stared at Sawk and laughed. Both Everyone in the stadium was confuse at his action and the Karate Pokemon turned around.

{What's so funny?} He questioned. Kirby smiled at Sawk and looked at the smoke.

"Eva, Vine Whip!" Kirby ordered. Meta Knight and Sawk stared at the smoke and nothing happen. Sawk chuckled under his breath while Meta Knight stared at Cilan.

"Eva is un-" Cilan was gonna announce the results, but two fines came out of the smoke and wrapped around Sawk's body and arms.

{Wha-} Sawk gasped then was lifted in the air.

"Pull him into a Leaf Blade." The vines started to pull Sawk into the smoke and bright green light was coming from it. A loud slam was heard and Sawk was sent flying across the stage. He landed on his back and sat up to view the dust cloud and reveal Eva still standing. Sawk stood up completely and both Meta Knight and him were staring at Eva surprise. Kirby's team was celebrating while Echo gave a sigh of relief. Eva got back on the battlefield and stared into Sawk's eyes.

{Do you really think you could defeat me that easily?} She asked the Karate Pokemon. He stared at Eva surprise, and took a step back.

{Impossible...} Sawk whispered. Eva was gritting her teeth a bit from the attack then grinned.

{How about I finish this match now.} She suggested. Sawk was getting furious now and e launched himself towards Eva.

"Sawk!" Meta Knight yelled out, but Sawk kept going turned his hand bright white. Sawk gave a quick chop, but Eva jumped over the attack and landed behind him. Sawk then tried to sweep his leg under her, but she jumped again to avoid it.

"Alright Eva, use Lethal Pain!" Eva went up to Sawk and surrounded her tail with leafs.

{Leaf Tornado!} She yelled. She pushed him up in the air with a storm of leafs then jumped up. {Cut!} She followed up and turned her hand bright white and slashed him twice times in the air and another time to push him down. {Aerial Ace!} She screamed. Her tail turned bright sky blue and she got next to Sawk. His eyes were twitching in fear and he remained still. {This is your end, Lethal Pain!} Her bright blue energy tail was starting to be surrounded with black electricity and slammed it against Sawk's stomach. It launched him towards a wall and revealed Sawk with his eyes swirling.

"Sawk is unable to battle, Eva wins!" Cilan concluded.

 **Meta Knight: 9 Kirby: 10**

Eva's tail turned back to normal and walked in front of Kirby while Meta Knight ran towards Sawk and kneeled in front of him. The Karate Pokemon turned his face and lowered it in shame.

{I am extremely sorry my master.} He said. and got on his knees.

"What were you thinking Sawk?" Meta Knight questioned. Sawk looked at the ceiling and grunted.

{I panicked. After she survived Elemental Close Combat, I thought if I landed one more hit, it would make her unable to battle again. I wanted to win for you, but that greed led to our defeat instead.} Sawk explained. He sighed in defeat until he saw Meta Knight hold out his hand. Sawk grabbed it and his trainer pull him up to stand.

"Its okay Sawk, but I need you to stay calm in situations like this." Meta Knight told him. Sawk simply nodded and bowed.

{Once again, I am sorry.} Sawk told him. Meta Knight got out his Pokeball and pointed it at Sawk,

"All is forgiven, now take a long rest my Partner." Meta Knight told him and pressed the Pokeball button. It shot a red beam and absorbed Sawk inside it. Meta Knight put up the Pokeball and looked at Lucario. "You're up." He simply said and the Aura Pokemon stood up.

{As you wish master.} Lucario agreed and jumped onto the field. He stared at Eva and aura started to come out of his paws. {I'll end this quick so I can fight against that Pikachu.} He threaten. Eva stared at the jackal then at Echo. She got in battle position and growled under her breath.

{I won't let it happen.} She said. Both Pokemon were ready and in battle position and Cilan raised both hands.

"Begin!" He yelled.

"Eva, Leaf Tornado!" Eva this time spun her whole entire body with her head on the ground and tail in the air, collecting multiple leafs around her and then released it towards Lucario.

"Screech it!" Meta Knight countered. Lucario put his spikes on his paws together, causing white sounds waves accompanied by a high pitched ringing to emit from the tips and spread towards the target and Lucario howling in unison with the ringing. It destroyed the leaf tornado and it went towards Eva, causing her to cover her in and close her eyes in pain. "Flash Cannon!" He followed up. Lucario puts his paws together and created a silver ball of energy. He thrust it forward to fire a silver beam of energy at Eva.

"Leaf Storm!" Kirby quickly ordered. Eva spun around to create a large bundle of leafs and tossed them at the Flash Cannon to block it completely and neutralize the effect, but Lucario wasn't in his place. Eva and Kirby were looking around until Lucario appeared in behind Eva. "Eva, behind you!" Kirby called out.

"Blaze Kick!" Meta Knight commanded. Lucario's left lift was set ablaze and when Eva turned around, Lucario gave a strong kick in the face and pushed her to the other side field. "Bone Rush!" He ordered. Lucario puts his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. Eva was about to get back up until she felt something slam her stomach and set her flying in the air. Lucario then tossed the Bone Rush and struck Eva in the air. It caused a explosion and Eva fell back down on the ground.

"Eva!" Kirby yelled. He ran up to the falling snake and caught her in time before colliding the ground. Eva had swirls in her eyes.

"Eva is unable to battle, Lucario wins." Cilan yelled.

 **Meta Knight: 10 Kirby: 10**

Kirby ran back towards the team with Eva in his arms and stopped in front of Rammus.

"Think you can take care of her?" He questioned. Rammus was about to answer but heard a gasp from Zoey.

{Rammus, you're cheating on me?} She questioned with a small smirk in her face. Rammus had a annoyed look and put his paw on her head.

{Shut up.} He responded. She stuck her tongue out while Rammus looked back at his trainer. {I'll try my best though. Can I get your help Blade?} Rammus questioned. Blade stood up and got out a Sitrus Berry from Kirby's bag.

{Alright.} Blade told him. Echo was standing aside, watching both Pokemon trying to heal Eva. Kirby turned around to face the Pikachu and walked in front of him.

"You're next Echo, are you ready?" Kirby asked. Echo gave a nod and stared towards Lucario.

{Yeah, I'm ready.} He answered.

* * *

 **TIME FOR A CHANGE!**

 **/watch?v=1xagArclUZg**

 **Zavied the Exile ~TOZ Ver.~ (Battle Ver.) - Tales of Berseria Music Extended**

* * *

Echo walked to the field and stood in front of Lucario.

{Finally, a challenge.} He whispered. Lucario got in his battle stance while bits of aura started to come out of his hands. Echo got in battle stance and his cheeks were sparking bright yellow electricity.

{Time to battle.} Echo spoke softly.

"Begin!" Cilan commenced. Both Lucario and Echo were staring into each other eyes along with Kirby and Meta Knight staying quiet. Echo and Lucario were moving slightly to their left and kept staring at each other.

"Thunder Punch!" Both Star Warriors yelled. Echo and Lucario surrounded their fist with electricity and collided against each other. Then, they sparked their other fist with sparks and continued to punch each other, but kept colliding fist. They collided one last time to push each other back and skid in front of both Trainers.

"Metal Claw!" Meta Knight ordered. The spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glow white and they grow, transforming into three claws.

"Iron Tail!" Kirby commanded. Echo's tail had a metallic gray glow then turned completely steel. Echo jumped up and swung his tail while Lucario tried to claw Echo, but was blocked by his tail. Echo jumped back and got on his four legs. "Quick Attack!" He followed up. Echo gathered white energy and did a zigzag motion towards Lucario. He slammed his head against Lucario and pushed his back.

"Force Palm!" Meta Knight ordered. Lucario ran up to Echo and push Echo up with his paw while grabbing his body. Then he fired a huge light green blast from his paw at the him, blowing him away.

"Thunderbolt!" Kirby demanded. Echo spun around in the air and released a strong thunder towards Lucario.

"Flash Cannon!" Meta Knight countered. Lucario puts his paws together and created a silver ball of energy. He thrust it forward to fire a silver beam of energy at the thunder attack and nullified both attacks. "Aura Sphere!" Lucario puts his hands together and created a blue energy ball then threw it towards Echo.

"Use your Aura Sphere!" Kirby commanded. Echo started to charge a blue energy ball with electric current inside it and fired it towards the other sphere, colliding against it and neutralizing it. Lucario looked at Echo surprise while Meta Knight's eyes turned blue.

"Oh, your Pikachu already learn Aura Sphere?" Meta Knight questioned. Kirby gave a nod and looked at Echo.

"We've been training just in case." Kirby informed and Meta Knight seemed impressed. Lucario had a grin on his face while Echo remained calm with a glare on Lucario.

 _[Let's try that new move.]_ Echo thought. {Aura Stealth.} He whispered. He was creating a illusion of himself with aura and remained invisible to everyone. The copy was in place and everything was Echo inspected it at first before giving a nod. _[Alright, all I need to do now is wait for Kirby's command, and maybe he'll be surprise too.]_ He continue to think and laughed under his breath. He quickly ran behind Lucario and waited for the command.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush." Meta Knight ordered. Lucario puts his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy and ran up to the clone and slammed the clone, sending it flying in the air. Echo was staring at the Pikachu flying but noticed one strip on its back only.

"Use Electro Ball!" Kirby ordered. The clone in the air disappeared into nothing confusing everyone in the stadium until a bright electric light behind Lucario. "What?" Kirby questioned until Echo reappeared and had a fully charged electric ball. He tossed it and slammed into Lucario's back. It pushed him back and exploded to push him away. Kirby stopped being stunned and nodded. "Iron Tail!" He followed up. Echo tail's turned bright metallic steel and got next to Lucario. He slammed his tail against his chest to push him farther away and caused him to hold his chest in pain.

{Nice, it worked!} Echo celebrated. Lucario looked at Echo surprise and growled.

{So you're already learning new aura moves, huh?} He questioned. Echo gave a nod and Lucario gave a chuckle. {I'm impress, especially with the fact that that move isn't in the aura book. Usually, my kind can have that kind of power only, but I admire your determination to control your own aura.} He told him.

{Thank you.} Echo gratitude. Lucario looked at him a bit jealous and grunted.

{On the other hand, I'm a bit envious of you learning a new aura move.} Lucario admitted. Echo tilted his head but saw Lucario smirk. {But let's continue out battle.} He suggested. Echo gave a nod and got in battle position.

"Get in close!" Meta Knight commanded. Lucario swiftly got next to the Pikachu and surprised him.

{Oh no...} Echo whispered. Lucario had a slight smirk and was ready for his next attack.

"Close Combat!" Meta Knight commanded. Lucario kicked up Echo and started to punch the Mouse Pokemon multiple times. He punched him in the face and stomach before kicking his back to launch him the the other side of the arena.

"Echo!" Kirby screamed. Echo slowly stood back up and grinned.

{That was pretty good, but I'm gonna win this.} Echo claimed. Lucario taunted Echo and smirked.

{Then bring it!} Lucario told him. Echo looked at Kirby and he gave a nod.

"Echo, use Thunder Wave!" Kirby instructed. Echo releases rings of yellow electricity from its tail and surrounded Lucario in a sphere of electricity before it started to electrocute him and surrounded him in electricity.

"Lucario, use Sky Uppercut!" Meta Knight commanded. Lucario went up close to Echo and was about to punch him, but was surrounded by electricity and stopped him in place.

"Aura Sphere!" Kirby ordered. Echo puts his hands together and created a blue energy ball with electric current inside it and fired it at Lucario's stomach and blasted him towards a wall. He crashed into a wall and the Aura Sphere faded slowly and left Lucario breathing heavily in the wall.

"Lucario, are you okay?" Meta Knight questioned. Lucario got out of the wall slowly and slowly ran back to the field.

{I'm okay.} He said. Meta Knight nodded and looked at Echo.

"Let's try this then. Dragon Pulse!" Meta Knight commanded. The Aura Pokemon opened his mouth and a turquoise ball appears in front of him. Then he fired the ball at Echo and struck his body. Meta Knight then took out both hands and cross them. "Dual Chop!" Lucario turned both hands bright green and sprinted towards Echo and slapped Echo once with his left hand and another time with his right hand. Echo started to stagger around and put one of his paws on the ground while breathing heavily. Lucario did the same and looked at Meta Knight. "It's time to awaken the power within you Lucario!" He advised. Lucario gave a nod and stood up.

{I'll defeat you with the energy I have left.} He said. His whole body started to steam up with white smoke. {I'll show you a true aura users power!} Lucario told him. He gave a loud howl and started release aura from his body. {Max Aura!} Lucario yelled and kept blue aura around his body. The electricity around Lucario decayed and the jackal gave a conforming looked to Meta Knight.

"Aura Sphere!" He ordered. Lucario puts his hands together and created a blue energy ball, but was gathering more and more energy. Both Echo and Kirby were watching in fear as Lucario gather more energy into the Aura Sphere.

"We shouldn't stand around Echo, use Electro Ball!" Kirby commanded. Echo began to focus electricity on his tail and created a small ball and gathered more and more energy to enhance its power.

* * *

{What kind of power is that?} Sky questioned. Helios had wide eyes only and watch Lucario still charging.

{Seems like Lucario can control his power through aura.} Soak replied. Everyone looks at Soak surprise except Rammus and Blade, who were currently treating Eva still. {Just like how I can control my move's powers now, seems like Lucario can too, but it depends on the amount of aura he is using.} He explained. Everyone stared at both Pokemon charging their move until they heard a loud cough. They turn to face Eva sitting up and wiping her mouth.

{Did I lose?} She questioned. Blade gave a nod and she lowered her head. She remembered about Echo and looked around the stands. {Where's Echo?} She questioned.

{He's... he's battling.} Chepi responded. Both Blade and Rammus looked down at the battle and their eyes widen.

{Whoa...} They could simply say. Eva looked down and found Echo charging up a large Electro Ball and shifted her eyes to Lucario charging a extremely large Aura Sphere.

{Echo...} Eva whispered.

* * *

"The amount of power that Lucario is outputting is insane!" Iris yelled. Ash stood up and looked at Echo.

"If Echo takes a hit like that, then it could potentially threaten his life." He said.

"Kirby, get Echo out of there!" Iris screamed, but Kirby didn't listen and just glared at the giant Aura Sphere.

"Kirby!"

* * *

{That power is insane!} Pikachu yelled. Oshawott was frozen in fear while both Tepig and Tranquill just stared at the power, Swadloon was sitting quietly and admired the battle from afar.

{Do you think Echo gonna make it?} Snivy questioned. Pikachu shook his head and looked at Snivy seriously.

{If Kirby doesn't get Echo out of there, then his life will be in danger.} He concluded and stood up. Snivy shook her head and looked at Echo.

{How are you gonna get their attention. If Ash and Iris didn't get their attention, how will you.} She asked. Pikachu smacked his lips and sat back down with a furious face.

* * *

Both Pokemon continued to charge their attack and Lucario's could barely hold the Aura Sphere.

"Now Lucario!" Meta Knight yelled. Lucario gave a loud yell and blasted the Aura Sphere.

"Echo, release it!" Kirby screamed. Echo spun his body and tossed the giant electric ball towards the Aura Sphere and collided against it. Multiple sparks were being created between them and continue to push against each other. Everyone watch in anticipation at both strong move continue to push each other. The Electro Ball pushed the Aura Sphere back and the Aura Sphere pushed the Electro Ball back, the struggle continue until both move were sparking violently and exploded. Black smoke covered the whole arena and left both Echo and Kirby blind.

"Echo!" Kirby yelled worried. Echo looked around, but couldn't see a single thing in the smoke. Unknown to him, blue aura was appearing behind him.

"Sky Uppercut!" Meta Knight yelled. Lucario had his eyes closed but his ears were up and had a mental aura image of Echo standing there confused. He brought his fist back before punching Echo in the stomach to lift him in the air, then gave one punch in the stomach again to push him more up, then surrounded his fist with aura and punch him the chin to blast him to the ceiling and crash on it. Lucario landed on the ground and the smoke slowly dissolved. Everyone saw Lucario on the field only and looked around for Echo. Eva looked up and found the Pikachu stuck to the ceiling.

{Echo!} She yelled. Everyone looked up including Kirby saw Echo stuck in the ceiling. It started to crumble up and Echo fell down to the ground. Kirby eyes widen and was ready to run towards him. Everything for Echo started to slow down and his eyes turn grim.

* * *

 ** _Echo's mind..._**

 _ **[Did I... lost?] He questioned himself. He looked at Lucario with his back turn and aura surrounding his body. He stared over to his team and found everyone with with worried eyes. [I guess I did... I wasn't meant to win I guess.] He continued to think. He heard a loud chuckle and a sudden jolt in his body.**_

 _ **[Giving up so easily?] Someone questioned. Echo gave a quiet sigh and closed his eyes.**_

 ** _[I can't defeat him Fenrir... aura is in his side.] Echo whispered. Fenrir laughed harder inside Echo's body and gave another jolt._**

 ** _[Did you forget Echo... aura is inside too, so use it.] Fenrir told him. Echo eyes widen but felt his body jolt again. [Although you can't control it.]_**

 ** _[What ever it takes, I'll accept the aura inside me to become stronger.] Echo confirmed. Echo felt something warm inside him and his fur started to change into a dark-yellow color and his eyes turned crimson red._**

 ** _[And when you learn more about aura in the future Echo, you'll be able to control its full power. And with that power, you'll unlock...]_**

* * *

 _ **Back to the Battle!...**_

{Max Aura!} Fenrir yelled. Lucario turned around surprised along with Meta Knight and Kirby. Fenrir's body was surrounded in blue aura and her landed back on the ground safely. He stood up to glare into Lucario's eyes and smirk. Kirby sighed and at the thought Fenrir came out but simply decided to ignore it.

"Echo, use Aura Sphere." Kirby commanded. Fenrir looked at him weird but then puts his paws together and created a blue energy ball. It was suddenly enhanced into a large form and surrounded it with electricity. He threw it rapidly to the surprise Lucario and slammed it against his chest. It exploded and pushed Lucario back. He shook his head and put his arms forward.

"Lucario, Force Palm!" Meta Knight instructed. Lucario ran up to Fenrir and fired a huge light green blast from his paw onto the mouse's chest. Fenrir jumped back and gave a large grin to Lucario.

"Electro Punch!" Fenrir surrounded his fist with thunder and aura and started to punch Lucario with strong power.

"Aura Combat!" Meta Knight ordered. Lucario's paws and legs were surrounded with aura and he collided fist with Fenrir's attack but then kick him up again. He tried to punch his face, but was block with Electro Punch and continued to block. Fenrir jumped away and was staring at Lucario carefully. Kirby stared at his Pokemon for awhile and thought of something.

"Echo, use Lightning Nova." Kirby ordered. Echo lifted his tail up and blue electricity started to surround it. Fenrir suddenly appeared next to Lucario and grinned.

{Let see how you handle this.} Fenrir told him. He performs a series of quick slashes that encase Lucario in a prison of chains. Then he jumped back and swiftly lunged himself forwards and swung his tail through Lucario's body, shattering the chains and left Lucario standing.

"Lucario?" Meta Knight questioned. Lucario's aura disappeared slowly and he fell to his knees. Lucario then fell on his face and had swirling eyes.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Echo wins." Cilan announced.

 **Meta Knight: 10 Kirby: 11**

Everyone cheered loudly at Fenrir, who was smiling and looked up.

{I'm done battling for the day.} He said. The fur around the Pikachu's body turned bright yellow again and his eyes brown. He fell to the ground and Kirby ran up to him.

"Echo is unable to battle!" Cilan announced.

 **Meta Knight: 11 Kirby: 11**

Kirby ran towards Echo while Meta Knight walked towards Lucario.

* * *

 **Meta Knight...**

"Are you alright?" Meta Knight asked. Lucario woke up and stood up slowly.

{I'm fine master, but you must be disappointed.} He answered. Meta Knight shook his head and pat his head.

"You did great Lucario. Besides, Echo pushed himself to his limit apparently." He said. Lucario took a knee and lowered his head.

{I did it for you.} He said. Meta Knight took out his Pokeball and pointed it at the jackal.

"Take a long rest." Meta Knight to him and put his Pokeball to rest. He walked to the battlefield and stood there waiting patiently.

* * *

 **Kirby...**

"You okay Echo?" Kirby questioned. Echo picked himself up and lowered his ears.

{Did I lose?} He questioned. Kirby chuckled lightly and pet his head.

"You won Echo, but you pushed yourself to hard." He told him. The Pikachu stood up and looked at his trainer.

{Are you gonna fight next?} He interrogated. Kirby gave a nod and looked up.

"I need to, so go back with the others and enjoy the show." Kirby told him. Echo ran back towards the group while Kirby was walking up to the field and stared into Meta Knight's eyes.

* * *

 **Kirby's Team...**

Echo was walking up to Blade and sat down next to him.

{I'm exhausted.} He said. Blade passed him a Sitrus Berry and Echo ate it slowly. Eva got next to Echo and sat down next to him.

{Nice job Echo.} She praised. Echo nodded but was staring at Kirby.

 _[I wonder if Kirby will win?]_ Echo thought.

* * *

 **Battle With Metaknight- Kirby Super Star (EXTENDED)**

 **/watch?v=mSbs9JsA0Gs**

* * *

 **Battle Field...**

Kirby was staring at Meta Knight and heard Meta Knight chuckled.

"It comes down to us two again, huh?" Meta Knight questioned. Kirby laughed too and scratch his head.

"Yep, but I think its time to finish this battle." Kirby told him.

"I agree." Meta Knight confirmed. Meta Knight grabbed the grip of Galaxia and pulled it out slowly. It got it out completely and electricity started to form into a golden sword with a ruby embedded in its hilt, with anywhere between zero to six spikes protruding from its sharp edges. Kirby got out a box and opened it up to reveal multiple colored balls inside it and grabbed a dark brown ball. Kirby swallowed the dark brown ball and jumped up in the air.

 **Transformation in Progress...**

 **Kirby was spinning the air and stopped for a band of light forms into the headband. It comically comes off his head, but he catches it and puts it on. He then makes energy pulses with his hands and does a little spin.**

 **Transformation Complete...**

Kirby landed on the ground and looked at Meta Knight. Meta Knight pointed Galaxia up towards the ceiling.

"Galaxia, Dark-Fire Stance!" Meta Knight yelled. held out Galaxia and it's ruby had a fire symbol and and crescent moon symbol in it. Galaxia had fire surrounding the blade and slowly turned dark. Meta Knight pointed his blade and Kirby and swung it to his side.

"We're ready." Meta Knight told him. Kirby was hopping back and forth with his hands up and simply nodded.

"The battle between Meta Knight and Kirby will be underway then, the first one to faints wins!" Cilan announced. He lifted his arms and then threw them down. "Begin!" He yelled.

"Night Slash!" Meta Knight yelled. He prepared his sword and turned it pitch black with electricity on it.

"Detect." Kirby said. Kirby's eyes turned bright blue and saw Meta Knight swiftly jumping in front of him. Meta Knight tried to slash Kirby, but he swiftly dodge his attack and continue to dodge each attack. Kirby then jumped punch and brought his fist back.

"Mach Punch!" He threw a quick punch towards Meta Knight, but he used that dark blade to block the attack.

"Flamethrower Pulse!" Meta Knight pointed his blade towards Kirby and fired multiple dark rings of fire towards the pink fighter.

"Vacuum Wave." Kirby jumps into the air and his arms glowed white. Then, it spun around with his head and his arms extended and he fired a horizontal tornado from its body at the Flamethrower. It extinguished the fire and hit Meta Knight with the strong win and lifted him up in the air. Kirby stopped spinning and started to charge his hand. "Vulcan Jab!" Kirby yelled and started to throw multiple small energy balls and the trapped Meta Knight and slammed each one successfully. Meta Knight gave aloud grunt then sliced through the tornado. He fell to the ground, but then Kirby went up to him and had his hand completely filled with brown energy. "Focus Punch!" He punch Meta Knight with a strong blow and prepared his next attack. "Smash Punch!" He launched an energy punch at the masked Star Warrior, who pointed his sword at it and created a large fire orb.

"Ember!" Meta Knight launched a small fire ball at the energy punch and caused it to explode completely. Kirby ran up to Meta Knight and turned his hand bright white.

"Brick Break!" He slammed his hand against Meta Knight and pushed him back. Meta Knight shook his head then drew his sword back with fire rings surrounding his sword.

"Magma Storm!" Meta Knight slashed in front of him to create a large fiery storm. Kirby eyes widen and tried to run, but was drawn into it and was spinning inside the storm. Kirby came out of the storm later and fell to the ground. Kirby quickly stood up and ran across and started to slid with his leg.

"Leg Sweep!" He swiped across Meta Knight legs then stood up. He jumped up to grab Meta Knight in the air and turned each other to face the ground. "Seismic Toss!" Both Kirby and Meta Knight were falling to the ground together, but suddenly Meta Knight got loose and was freed from Kirby's grip.

"Foul Play!" Then Meta Knight grabbed Kirby and tossed him towards the ground first and pointed his sword at him, "Dark Blast!" He created a large black first star at Kirby and swallowed Kirby completely. It exploded completely and Kirby came flying out. He struggled to get back up finally stood up and looked at Meta Knight.

"That's pretty strong, but I'm not quitting so easily!" Kirby told him. Kirby put his hands together and started to charge a large white orb. "Focus Blast!" He fired it and impacted it against Meta Knight and pushed him up in the air. Kirby jumped up and his hand suddenly transformed into a large hammer. "Hammer Arm!" He slammed his giant fist against Meta Knight to bring him back down to the ground and crash on it. Kirby swiftly got himself back down and put his hand against Meta Knight's chest. "Force Palm!" He blasted green energy onto Meta Knights, but then he jumped back and spun Galaxia.

"Blast Burn!" He pointed Galaxia down and stabbed the ground and release a large amount of dark fire into the ground. It broke the ground and surrounded Kirby in a large amount of cracks. It exploded around Kirby and surrounded the field in smoke. Meta Knight swung his sword to clear the smoke and reveal Kirby still standing, but breathing heavily. He quickly ran up to him and surrounded his sword with black energy. "Night Slash!"

"Okay, lets try this." Kirby whispered. He grabbed his body. "Circle Throw!" Kirby lifted Meta Knight while putting his back on the ground and kicked him away. Then he stood back up and got next to Meta Knight. "Close Combat!" He kick him up and started to punch him multiple times then kick him away. "Spin Kick!" He followed up and threw a energy kick at Meta Knight and collided against him. Meta Knight shook off the attack but was patting slowly.

"Assurance!" Meta Knight hit Kirby with his sword swiftly and then brought his blade back. "Dark Wave!" He created a dark energy wave and slashed Kirby with a powerful strike. Then the knight put his sword on the ground and release dark fire that went straight towards Kirby. "Fire Spin!" It surrounded Kirby in a ring of fire and trapped him in a fire vortex.

"Aura Sphere!" Kirby put his hands together and created a blue energy ball. He fired it to destroy the Fire Spin and struck Meta Knight. Kirby quickly ran up to Kirby and was about to punch Meta Knight again, but felt something stab him and looked down. The sword was surround in dark energy and had electricity surrounding it.

"Night Slash." Meta Knight said. Kirby vision became little fuzzy, but he shook hi head and jump back. Kirby stared at Meta Knight's state, who was still stating not so exhausted, and took a deep breath. He looked at Eva and gave a small signal. Eva stood up and got out the small star and took a deep breath.

{Let the star warrior reach his maximum level, let him surpass his ultimate strength. Master Fighter!} She chanted.

 **Super Transformation in Process.**

 **Red Stars surrounded Kirby and a large white spotlight appeared under him. The red sash around Kirby's head changed into a blue color and the end of the ribbon extended longer. Stripes were on the ribbon and a small star was on the ribbon. Kirby punched the air to create large shock waves then the first time.**

 **"Poyo!" He yelled with a large shock wave appearing under him.**

 **Super Transformation Complete.**

Kirby looked at Meta Knight, who was simply staring at Kirby, and grinned.

"This ends here Meta Knight." He said. Meta Knight drew Galaxia up and started to surround collect dark fire around himself.

"Even with that extra power Kirby, you'll fall to my blade!" He yelled. He started to spin rapidly and surrounded himself in dark fire sphere. "Fusion Flare!" He yelled. Meta Knight charged towards Kirby and slammed into his body, but Kirby stopped the attack and pushed Meta Knight back and cancelling his attack.

"Savage-" Kirby then flipped himself upward, kicking Meta Knight into the air as a trail of light follows in a crescent shape. "-Roar!" He then swiftly punched him into the ground, sending shock waves forward to deal more damage and suddenly surrounded himself with tons of energy. Kirby gave on swift kick in a crescent shape then proceeded to punch him in the face four times and gave one kick to spin him around then got behind him quickly and to punch him four more times and kick him away. He then gathered tons of energy around him and focused it on his hand right hand. "FINAL FURY!" He yelled and punched Meta Knight's mask with a ton of force and pushed the knight into a wall. Kirby was breathing heavily and looked at Meta Knight. He remained still and his eyes were dull. Cilan got close and nodded.

"Meta Knight is unable to battle, Kirby wins!"

 **Meta Knight: 11 Kirby: 12!**

"That means, the winner of this match is Kirby!" Cilan announced. Kirby's team watched Kirby's ability disappeared as he remained still until he realize what happened.

"I won?" He questioned.

"You did it Kirby!" Ash cheered. Everyone ran towards Kirby to congratulate his victory and he started to feel extremely excited.

"I won! I actually won!" Kirby yelled and span around.

 **(Kirby's Victory Dance song play here(Or watch video I guess))**

 **He did a spin jump at first then cart wheeled to the left then hop back to place while spinning on his side then landed to walk in place for a bit the walk backwards while waving his arms then did three spin to roll on his back to spin three more times to stand back up with one leg.**

 **(End of Victory Dance)**

Kirby was hugged by Echo until Kirby remembered about Meta Knight and ran up to the unconscious body.

"Meta Knight are you okay?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight eyes turned bright yellow and he stood up. Meta Knight gave a nod and looked at Kirby with blue eyes.

"Congratulation Kirby, you won this fight." He said and held out his hand. Kirby gave a small smile and shook the Knight's hand then heard a crack. Kirby looked at Meta Knight's mask and saw it break in half. Everyone looked at Meta Knight surprised, but he used his cape and spun around before disappearing before their eyes. "You may have won this fight Kirby, but we'll fight again, and next time, I'll be stronger." Meta Knight's echoed in the cave. Everyone looked around to find the him, but there was no sigh of him. Kirby looked at his Pokemon and his travelling companions and grinned.

"Shall we go to the Pokemon Center?" He asked and everyone nodded. They went out of the cave and visit a near-by Pokemon Center to stay for the night and heal both Kirby and his Pokemon.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: FINISH! And I added Meta Knight's mask breaking since everytime Meta Knight is defeated, his mask breaks apart.**_

 _ **Sparky: Nice job, now we must prepare the next chapter!**_

 _ **Rick: This one will be focusing on Kirby's and Eva's Past.**_

 **Leafeon: It's happening because we haven't told you anything about it.**

Jude: Plus, everyone is gonna be healing in the Pokemon Center, so it's the perfect chance to talk about it.

 _Data: Alright, we'll see you in the next chapter._

 **Lucky: And please don't forget to leave a review please.**

 _ **Pikachu564: And add it to your Favorite List and Follow it! We'll see ya later!**_


	50. Our Encounter

_**Pikachu564: This chapter will talk about Kirby meeting Eva.**_

 _ **Spark: Is it gonna be long?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: I don't know.**_

 _ **Rick: What matters is the chapter, so lets get it started.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Our Encounter**

It was night time and everyone was inside the Pokemon Center. Ash, Cilan, and Iris were sleeping in their rooms while Kirby and his Pokemon were being treated by Nurse Joy. She was adding the last bandage around Kirby's body and smiled.

"All done." She told Kirby and he bowed.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy." He thanked. Nurse Joy walked away while Kirby went back to his group of Pokemon. He sat down and smiled at them. "Nice Job everyone, you all did well." He praised. Everyone was cheering softly and we casually talking to each other. Echo was talking to Rammus and both were having a idea.

{Do you think we should ask him?} Echo questioned. Rammus looked at Kirby and then at every Pokemon.

{I think this might be the perfect time for him to tell us.} He answered. Echo nodded and decided to walk up to Kirby. who was talking to the Johto Starters.

{Kirby, can I ask a favor from you?} He asked. Kirby tilted his head and lifted his arm.

"Ask away." He responded. Echo glowed brightly and lifted Kirby up and put him in the center of everyone.

{My favor is if you can tell us how you met Eva and how she became your first Pokemon.} Echo requested. Echo got everyone's attention and Kirby's eyes widen. He looked over to Eva, who was in shock too, then back at Echo.

"Um... if its alright with Eva." He said.

{Oh.} He whispered. He looked towards Eva and walked up to her. He grabbed her grassy hand and stared into her eyes. {Can Kirby tell us Eva, please.} He asked with pleading eyes. Eva was blushing and was trying to avoid eye contact, but kept looking into his eyes. She closed her eyes and held her breath before sighing.

{Its okay I guess.} She agreed. Echo eyes brighten and he gave Eva a full hug.

{Thank you!} He said. Eva blush intensified until Echo let her go to run up to Kirby. Eva fell to the ground with steam coming out of her head and her eyes spinning. Chepi just stared with jealousy building inside her.

 _[Wish he did that to me.]_ She thought. She let out a sigh and walked Echo talking to Kirby.

{You heard her, now tell us the story.} He eagerly said. Kirby scratch his head and nodded.

"Okay, if I remember correctly, I was travelling through space five years ago." He began.

* * *

 _ **Five years ago...**_

Kirby was flying across space in his star ship, asleep without a care. He woke up and got out a cup of noddles and placed hot water in it. He set a three minute time and gave a loud sigh.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left Popstar." He regretted. He slumped down on his chair and just stared at the timer with a glum look. It reach zero and Kirby sat up to grab the cup of noddles and his chop sticks. He ate the noddles slowly, enjoying each bite, while looking out at space. "I wonder if its already too late to turn back?" He questioned himself. He placed the cup down then started to type on the computer panel. It started to calculate and showed Kirby's ship and Popstar on a image.

 _"Popstar is 2,000,000 light years away from your current position."_ It stated. Kirby slumped on his chair and groaned. He grabbed his cup of noddle and continued to eat.

"Guess that's why we have warp speed, but I guess I should find a place to relax for my whole life now. That's why I left Popstar, along with the fact that I might have brought all that danger." He whispered. He continue to looked around space and looked over to the warp speed lever. He ate the last serving of noddles and threw the cup with the rest of the cups. He was about to pull it until his ship started to shake violently. "Wh-wh-what?! Computer, whats going on?!" He yelled.

 _"A large beast is attacking the ship."_ It reported. Kirby looked around and his eyes widen when he found a a large, green, serpentine creature. It has red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of it's body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head. It has two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw. Kirby quickly panicked and started to press multiple buttons.

"Get us out of here with Warp Speed, quickly!" He commanded. The machine was about to start its boosters, but the large serpent bite the back of the ship and damage the boosters completely.

 _"Boosters destroyed, Warp Speed unavailable."_ It said. Kirby gave a loud grunt and started to panic even more.

"What do I do! What do I do! I can't get out of the ship to fight that thing, I don't know if I can breath in space!" He panicked. He looked at the large serpent and saw it grabbing the ship with his tail and started to drag it with him. Kirby was completely under stress as he watch the large serpent take the ship with him. "Does he think I'm food? If he does, then I'm doom!" The serpent stopped moving and brought the close to his face and looked inside. Kirby remained still and just watched the serpents eyes move back and forth. Then Kirby saw a giant white hole near the serpent. "Oh please don't tell me." He whispered. The serpent swung his tail and threw the ship inside it. Kirby looked back and saw the serpent leave and the white space closing the only exit. Kirby just looked around the empty white space and sat back on his chair. "Computer, do you know where we are?" He asked.

 _"Location: Unknown."_ It said. Kirby continue to look around the space until the ship collided into crashed into something and was standing still in the air.

"What happened now?" He asked.

 _"We have crash into a wall."_ It reported. Kirby stood up and looked at the "wall" and grunted.

"The only thing I see is white space!" He yelled. The moment he said, something was opening in front of him and bright light shined on Kirby and his ship. "What?" He questioned. He heard a loud sigh and felt the ship moving again. It was surrounded with purple aura and it moved inside the gate.

 **{Honestly, humans will never learn the mistakes they keep making.}** A voice echoed. Kirby remained still and just investigated around the hallway. He found large pillars and doors, each a different color and pattern on it. Kirby then looked ahead and found a large opened door with a golden cross-like wheel with four jewels attached to it painted on the door. The ship went through it and Kirby was looking around the room. There was a large green plant, a book shelf with multiple books in it, a large chair with a coffee table next to it and a lamp on the table, a black and white rug, a large reflective pool, and a large desk.

"Wow..." Kirby could simply say. He continued to look around until his eyes landed on a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round, The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of its underbelly resumes past it's waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. It's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. Kirby's was shaking in fear as it lifted hit ship with his leg.

 **{I must admit, the design is quite unique. I could give it to Jarachi for her birthday, but maybe she'll wish for a better ship, like she always does.}** It said. It spun the ship around, inspecting it carefully. **{Looks like the ship was damage when Rayquaza was bringing it to me. I could repair it before then, but for now, let's see what's inside the ship.}** It said. Kirby looked around the ship and found a small space under his chair and slid under it with his feet sticking out. He froze in place and held his breath. The large creature opened the lid of the ship and looked around carefully. **{Hmmm, this is interesting technology. I don't think humans can ever create such fascinating machines.}** It said, It found the stack of cup of noddles and picked one up. It inspected it and its eyes turned it a glare. **{Looks like there's something alive in this ship.}** It declared. Kirby gasp but covered his mouth quickly. It shook his head and looked up. **{Must be another Pokémon sent to space as a experiment.}** It whispered. It inspected the ship very carefully and found two brown feet sticking out of the chair. It gave a loud sigh and turned its eyes purple. Kirby was surrounded with purple aura and was being pulled from the chair. **{There, there little one, father Arceus is-}** He pulled Kirby out completely and his eyes turned confused. He continued to concentrate his physic power on Kirby while placing his ship on his desk. **{That's strange, I don't remember creating a new Pokémon.}** He said while he continued to inspect Kirby. The small pink puff ball let his eyes wandered then back at Arceus. Arceus gave a sigh and looked at the puff ball. **{Who are you exactly?}** He questioned. Kirby gave a loud gulp and took a deep breath.

"My name is Kirby, a Star Warrior." He responded. Arceus looked at the warrior and then moved him to his desk. Arceus looked carefully at Kirby and his eyes shined bright purple. He was reading Kirby's mind then his eyes turned back to normal

 **{You're not allowed to be here young creature. Your too dangerous to be a part of this world.}** A voice said. Kirby thought about it but remembered his mission.

"I'm just trying to find a world to relax in and have fun." Kirby informed. Arceus stared at the star warrior and sighed.

 **{I understand the hardship you have faced through your journey, but-}**

"Please Arceus, let me stay in this world. I promise I won't harm anyone." Kirby pleased. Arceus simply looked towards the reflective pool and nodded.

 **{Then I'll make you a deal. There are humans and creatures called Pokémon down there that you mustn't eat at any cost, but the moves that they use to defend themselves or attack are something you can eat.}** He informed. Kirby tilted his head and thought about what he said.

"Pokémon? Moves? What do you mean?" he asked. Arceus shook his head and pointed at him.

 **{What I mean is that your ability to copy any form won't hurt these Pokemon. You will turned into that type and will only be able to use that type's moves when your battling against them, but you will receive the same pain as them when you fight one. You will run out of energy and you'll be unable to battle.}** He declared. Kirby gave a nod, but remained confuse on what is a Pokémon and what is the moves he's talking about.

"So, when I fight someone, it stops until one of us faints?" he questioned. Arceus gave a confirming look and looked at Kirby seriously.

 **{That is correct young creature, I'll transform you to have the same traits of a 'Pokemon,' but you won't get captured by humans.}** He told him. Kirby was surrounded with a bright white light and surrounded his whole entire body. Kirby covered his eyes as the light orb went around him and made Kirby feel something inside him changing. The light died down and Kirby opened his eyes again. He checked his body first then looked up at Arceus and gave him a smile.

"Thanks Arceus." He thanked. The God Pokémon gave a nod then looked at the reflective pool. He walked up to it and looked inside it. He found a small green snake running inside the wood.

 **{For now, I'll like you to help and befriend this creature, if you do, you get to stay in this world.}** He said. Kirby went to his ship to grab a small star.

"Warp Star, enhance." He ordered the small star grew into a large star. He got on it and floated next Arceus and looked at the pool. He found the green snake running and tilted his head. "Is that a Pokémon Arceus?" He asked. The god Pokémon looked at him annoyed and leaned in.

 **{You do understand that I'm a Pokémon too, don't you?}** He questioned. Kirby looked away with a smile and clapped his hands together.

"Of course I knew that..." He uttered. Arceus shook his head and looked at Kirby.

 **{Remember what I said Kirby, do not eat or harm these living things.}** He warned.

"Don't worry about it." He confirmed and Arceus nodded. He closed his eyes and surrounded Kirby with white energy.

 **{Okay Kirby, I'm going to teleport you over there, so be prepared for the worst.}** He warned. Kirby gave a salute and looked at Arceus confidently.

"I'll be okay Arceus, and can you take care of the Star Ship." He requested. Arceus gave a nod and looked at the ship.

 **{Don't not worry, I'll fix it and give it to my daughter.}** He told the star warrior. Suddenly, the light around Kirby brighten intensely and began to teleport him to the world with his Warp Star shirking into an accessory. Arceus was about to teleport Kirby into the Pokémon world when he realize something. **{By the way, I believe your sister arrived here 10 years ago.}** He informed. Kirby was shocked at the new and turned to face him.

"I have a sister?" He questioned, but teleported before the creator could answer. Arceus closed his eyes and the reflective pool changed to a young 10 year old running to a lab in his pajamas.

 **{A ally has arrived to aid you in your journey soon.}** He said and watched the boy go inside the lab.

* * *

 ** _Pokémon World, Unova Region, Route 2..._**

A green snake was running around a couple of tree and had a light smile. It kept running until Kirby suddenly appeared in front of it and made it skid to a halt. It looked at Kirby confuse while the puff ball looked around. He stared at the trees and grass and just enjoyed the breeze.

{Who are you?} It asked. Kirby looked behind him and pointed at himself.

"My name is Kirby, who are you?" He questioned. The snake stared at him suspiciously and simply started to walk around.

{I'm a Snivy, but I haven't seen a Pokemon like you at all in these parts.} It said, walking around Kirby and checking his body. Kirby looked at the snake surprise and pushed it away.

"I'm not a Pokemon, I'm Kirby." He told her. Snivy gave a small chuckle and walked past Kirby.

{Whatever, just don't get in my way again.} It warned and ran off again. Kirby simply stood still then remembered Arceus favor.

"That's right, I have to befriend that Pokemon." He said. He ran after the Snivy and was five feet behind her. The grass snake looked behind itself and found the puff ball chasing it. It looked annoyed at the puff ball and tried to run faster from it. Kirby was lagging behind and saw the snake speed up, so he decided to pick up the pace and tried to catch up to it still. Snivy looked behind itself again and saw Kirby near it and gave a grunt. It was about to speed up again, but it tripped over a tight rope with Kirby right behind her and both rolled down a steep hill until they hit steel cage that trap them inside. Snivy got up first and found itself stuck in the cage. It grit its teeth and looked at Kirby.

{Do you have any idea what you did?!} It yelled. The puff ball stood up and looked at the Pokemon confuse.

"Not exactly... what did I do?" He asked. It face palmed its own face then grabbed Kirby with both of her vines.

{I'll tell you exactly what happen! You trapped us, and now a poacher gonna capture both of us!} It yelled. Kirby was still at a loss and looked at the steel bars.

"Poacher?! I thought I was gonna get a vacation from all this non-sense." Kirby admitted. The snake laughed and dropped Kirby.

{What, do you think you're some kind of hero? You don't even know that you're a Pokemon.} It argued. Kirby vein popped and he looked at the Snivy with a glare.

"For your information, I know I'm not a Pokemon because I'm not from this planet, and I am a hero!" He claimed. The snake grinned and looked at the steel bars.

{Prove it then.} It mocked. Kirby gave a light sweat drop and looked away. He was about to say something, but footsteps were heard behind the cage and both of them stayed silent. The footsteps stopped and the cage was lifted up.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I caught myself two lucky catches." Someone said. The cage turned to face a man that was grinning at them. "One is a female Snivy, that's pretty rare around these parts, and a new Pokemon I never encountered before in my life." He said.

"I'm not a Pokemon." Kirby told the man, who's eyes widen and laughed.

"What luck, it even talks. This two will make some good money." He said. He carried the cage all the way to a truck and tossed it on the trunk. He got inside the car and started the engine. The car drifted to a unknown part while both Snivy and Kirby were together in the cage. Snivy was using Leaf Blade and Razor Leaf against the metal bars, but they simply bounce of it and

{Okay, and groan so maybe you aren't Pokemon, after all, its rare to see a poacher say that a Pokemon talked to him.} She confirmed. Kirby gave a confident nod but felt the dead pan eyes staring at him. {But you do realize that we're still in this cage, right?} She clarified. Kirby looked away and stared at the steel bars.

"If only there was a sword or something really sharp to cut these handle bars." He said. The Snivy burst to laughter and laid down.

{You really are weird, you know that, but face it, we're not getting out of here.} She said. Kirby looked at her confuse and then outside.

"Are you really gonna give up that easily?" He questioned. Snivy looked at him curious and stood up.

{What can I do? I already used all of my attack.} She argued. Kirby thought about it and had a idea.

"Toss me a Razor Leaf." He said. Snivy looked at confuse, but then decided to do what he said and tossed three sets of leafs. Kirby opened his mouth wide and swallowed all three of them.

 **Transformation in Process.**

 **Kirby was floating in the air and a tree spawned behind him and dumped a large amount of leafs on top of him. Kirby got out of the pile of leaf and shook some of the leafs off and had a hat made out of leafs.**

 **Transformation Complete.**

Kirby looked his new form and looked at the steel bars.

"He said I can use any Pokemon Move as long as I'm in their type, but I don't know any moves." Kirby whispered. He looked at Snivy, who was surprise at the transformation, and got an idea. "Snivy, do you any moves?" He questioned. Snivy looked at him confuse, but simply nodded.

{Use Leaf Blade, its our best chance to escape.} She informed. Kirby gave a nod and ripped out one leaf and it enhanced with green energy.

"Let's make this quick, Leaf Blade!" Kirby yelled and sliced the bars apart and left the cage wide open, Kirby got out of the cage and jumped up on the trunk. He turned his leaf back to normal and looked at Snivy. "Its about to get bumpy Snivy, so get ready to jump." He informed. The snake gave a nod and stay inside the cage. He was looking at the front wheel and aimed his leaf at it. The man driven was thinking about the amount of money he was gonna get with those two Pokemon, but realize Kirby and Snivy out of the cage and on the trunk.

"So its a grass type. Good to know." He said and continue to drive, but then his eyes widen and looked at Kirby again. "Hey, wait a minute, what are you doing out of your cage?!" He yelled.

"Razor Leaf!" Kirby yelled, ignoring him and tossing a sharp leaf at the wheel to puncture a hole in it. The car started to spiral out of control and both Kirby and Snivy got off the trunk and watch the truck crash into a rock. "Is it over?" He questioned. The drivers door opened and the man came out with his face red.

"You got a lot of nerve doing something crazy like that, so you'll pay the price." He threaten. He got out a sphere, with red on top and white on the bottom, and Kirby looked at it strangely.

"What's that?" He questioned to Snivy.

{Its a Pokeball, they keep Pokemon inside it.} She informed. Kirby looked at it and saw the man toss it.

"Darmanitan, my partner in crime, its show time!" The man yelled and the Pokemon opened up and released a bright white light. A Pokemon that is a mainly red, squat ape-like Pokémon came out of the Pokeball. It has long, bushy flame eyebrows that curl at the base, and round, black-ringed eyes. The upper portion of its tan face is separated from the lower portion by a diagonal red stripe, and its large mouth sports spiked teeth. Its head has no discernible neck to distinguish it from the rest of the body and its rounded back, which culminates in a stubby tail. It has long arms with spiky hair fringes on the wrists and large tan hands, with a similar arrangement for its hind limbs. Additionally, Darmanitan has three tan ovals on its underside. It looked at both Snivy and Kirby and gave a evil cackle.

{This is going to be too easy.} He said. Kirby had a grin and brought his fist up.

"Bring it on! I'm not scared." He informed, but felt Snivy pull him and he looked at her confuse. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

{You can't fight him as a Grass-Type, fire beats grass.} She informed. Kirby thought about it and nodded at the knowledge.

"Then what should I do?" He asked.

"Darmanitan, use Flamethrower!" The Poacher ordered. Darmanitan opened its large mouth and fired a stream of fire towards Kirby, who grabbed Snivy and jumped away.

{We need to find a river or water, because its common knowledge that water beat fire.} She informed. Kirby gave a nod and looked at the sky.

"Do you think there's a river near by then?" He asked. Snivy looked around the area but found a Oshawott with a red scarf around his neck and a scar on his left eye walking towards a forest.

{No, but I found something better, come on!} She said and pull Kirby with her towards the forest.

"Don't let them get away!" The Poacher ordered. Darmanitan nodded and went after both Pokemon, while the Poacher was setting up a new cage. Kirby and Snivy went inside the same forest where the Oshawott went in with Darmanitan behind their them. Snivy turned left and right between each tree until she spotted small, triangular dark-blue ears behind a bush.

{Found you.} She whispered and got in the bush to hide and let Darmanitan pass by them and got out the other way to meet with the Oshawott. {Can I ask you for something.} Snivy questioned. The Oshawott crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh.

{What is it?} He asked. Kirby spat out the three razor leaf and returned to normal.

"I need to be a Water-Type to take out a Darmanitan that's chasing us, so can use a water based move so I can copy the ability." He reasoned. Oshawott pull the scarf down to reveal his mouth and then blew bubbles in the air.

{Is that enough?} He questioned. Kirby gave a nod and the Oshawott covered his mouth with his scarf. The puff ball opened his mouth wide as the bubble floated inside it and he swallowed it down.

 **Transformation in Process.**

 **Kirby jumped in the air as water started to surround him completely and transformed with his body to water completely, having a yellow band and a wave on his head.**

 **Transformation complete.**

Kirby landed back on the ground and the Oshawott looked at him mysteriously. He closed his eyes and walked away from the two.

"Wait, can you tell me a bit of water moves I can use?" He asked. Oshawott turned back around to look at Kirby and sighed.

{Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Water Pulse and Razor Shell.} He answered. Kirby gave a nod and walked up to the Oshawott and held out his hand.

"Thank you." Oshawott stared at his hand and ignored it.

{Careful out there.} He said and vanish deep in the forest. Kirby and Snivy stared at him but heard rustling behind them and Darmanitan came out with his trainer.

"Fire Punch that Snivy!" He commanded. The large monkey engulfed his fist with fire then gave Snivy a power punch and blasted her towards the tree. The Poacher had a grin but stared at Kirby surprised. "Wait, weren't you a grass type first?" He questioned.

"That doesn't matter, what matter is seeing you behind bars!" Kirby retaliated. "Hydro Cannon!" Kirby took a deep breath and then blasted a large water orb from his mouth towards Darmanitan, who watched in fear and took the attack head-on and fainted on the spot.

"Darmanitan, you useless Pokemon, get back out there and fight!" The Poacher yelled then looked at Kirby, who formed a small orb with his hands and was looking at the trainer.

"Water Pulse!" He screamed and tossed the orb at him and slammed it against his chest. The Poacher took a gasp of air then fell to the ground with his eyes closed. Kirby stared at them for awhile then turned around to check on Snivy. She was lying down with her eyes closed and he ran up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. The Snivy opened her eyes and sat up.

{Yeah, I'm fine.} She responded and stood up. She looked over to the poacher and sighed. {Nice job, you knocked both of them out.} She said. Kirby nodded while returning back to his original form.

"Is there a place we can put them?" He asked. Snivy looked at the truck and walked up to it. She climbed inside it and found a folded piece of paper on the passenger's seat. She grabbed it and opened it up. It was a map of the whole Unova Region and she looked around it.

{I think Striaton City is near by. Lets just placed them outside of town.} She informed. Kirby nodded then went to them to pick up both the large ape and the poacher.

"Show me the way." Kirby told her and she nodded.

* * *

 _ **Striaton City**_

Kirby and Snivy were in front of Striaton City and placed the poacher down with his Pokemon in his Pokeball. Kirby stared at the city and grunted.

"Do you think we should warn the police?" He asked. Snivy simply shrugged and turned around.

{I think the police already noticed him.} She said and ran towards a bush. Kirby tilted his head in confusion, but heard a loud motor noise and ran after her. Both peeked out of the bush and found Officer Jenny looking at the Poacher carefully before taking him into custody. Kirby gave a light sigh and sat on the ground then looked at Snivy.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" He questioned. Snivy scratched her cheek then looked up at the sky.

{I guess I'll be your first Pokemon.} She responded. Kirby looked at her surprised then looked at the city.

"How come?" He asked. Snivy laid down and looked at the sky.

{Well, for one, I need a trainer to stay with. Second, we both know that you wouldn't last in this world without knowing any common knowledge about Pokemon.} She reasoned. Kirby gave a light chuckle at the second reason and looked up at the sky too.

"You're right, I don't know a single thing about Pokemon." He admitted. Kirby stood up and looked at Snivy with a smile. "So will you become my first Pokemon, Snivy?" He questioned. Snivy stood up with a grin and held out her hand.

{Call me Eva from now on.} She suggested and both of them shake hands.

* * *

 ** _Five Years Later..._**

Everyone gave a small clap for Kirby story and looked at Eva.

{So you taught Kirby everything about Pokemon?}Rose questioned. The snake gave a nod and looked at Kirby annoyed.

{It wasn't easy. It took two years for him to remember everything about Pokemon.} She remarked. Kirby scratched his head in embarrassment.

"At least I'm getting more experience Eva, plus..." He stared at each Pokemon he owned and smiled with bits of tears in his eyes. "I've have caught more family members since the start of our journey." He uttered.

{True, its more fun like this.} She admitted. Most of the Pokemon smile at thier sincere words while others cried tears of joy lightly. Kirby wiped his tears off and gave a soft sigh. "Alright guys, lets go to sleep. We have to journey towards Mistralton City to have our sixth gym match." He informed. Everyone nodded and they got out of the treatment room and went towards Kirby's room, where everyone got on his bed with him and fell asleep.

 _'Thank you Arceus, for letting stay here and having a great family.'_ Kirby thought and finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Easy!**_

 _ **Spark: Seems alright I guess, but fans are gonna ask questions.**_

 _ **Rick: We can simply give a small flashback to answer that.**_

 **Leafeon: Can I ask something?**

 _ **Pikachu564: Go ahead.**_

 **Leafeon: What's up with the Oshawott?**

 **Pikachu564: Moving on!**

 **Leafeon: But-**

 **Pikachu564: Moving on dang it** **!**

Jude: Okay, so next chapter, our heroes will be out of the Pokemon Center all healed up, but this chapter will focus on friendship. This will be after the capture of Krokorok.

 _Data: Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, and follow._

 ** _Pikachu564: See ya next time!_**


	51. Silent Arguments

**_Pikachu564: In a way, I blame myself on this._**

 **Spark: How come?**

 **Pikachu564: I created such a mystery :D**

 **Rick: Shame on you shut up, Lucky, read the comments please.**

 **Lucky: Okay.**

 **Pddf999: if Kirby wins can he do his victory dance**

 **Pikachu564: This was before the ending battle, but yeah, you saw the dance either way. Next.**

 **Pddf999: I think the pokemon should be togakiss.**

 **Pikachu564: A Togekiss as Hera might be nice. And we have Vi for that reason, to give us the egg.**

 **Spark: She came in handy after all.**

 **Jude: In a way, Vi is more useful character to give Pokemon from other generations.**

 **BAKCHEEZAI: And that was the climactic finale of the massive battle. You finally did it! I was kinda expecting a tie this time, but I'll take the result anyway. My only complaint is that I felt Meta Knight went kinda easy on Kirby this time, seeing how he got absolutely thrashed by Kirby's Super Fighter ability. But then again, that would call for a Part 4, which means I have to wait.**

 **Also, this one's kind of a nitpick, but Meta Knight being shocked is OoC in my opinion. He has always been known as a pretty calm and collected knight.**

 **Aside from that, great writing throughout the fight, and keep it up!** **Looking forward to find out about Kirby and Eva's past.**

 **Pikachu564: I should really keep with my reviews, but thanks for everything, I changed Meta Knight's reaction a bit, and yes, it was easy for Kirby to defeat him, but he was Dark/Fire, so he fainted due to Type advantage. next. (Also, doing part four would only be Meta Knight against Kirby if I wanted to do it.)**

 **Pddf999: you know the readers will need to know about that oshawott**

 **Pikachu564: NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT OSHAWOTT!**

 **Spark: Dude, chill, we just want to know why you added the otter,**

 **Pikachu564: No, next.**

 **BAKCHEEZAI: So that is how it all began. Kirby's journey in the Pokémon world with Eva has gone a long way since then. Got a question though, why does Eva know so much about Pokémon? I find that unusual. Has she had a trainer prior to Kirby?**

 **Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing Kirby catch the Krokorok** **adding to his ever-expanding family, and beat the next gym, adding to his (hopefully) ever-expanding gym badge collection (I really doubt that there will be a next season of this in another region, but who knows.)**

 **Keep the good writing up,**

 **BAKCHEEZAI**

 **P.S. I want to know about the Oshawott too. ;)**

 **Data: I thought it was common knowledge that Pokemon knew about themselves more better than humans.**

 **Jude: Me too.**

 _ **Pikachu564: I don't know, I thought they did, I mean, they are Pokemon themselves.**_

 _ **Spark: Moving on, I never said Kirby was gonna capture Krokorok, Ash caught it. (sadly... but meh...)**_

 _ **Pikachu564: I**_ _ **f Kirby was gonna capture it, then I would have wrote about it, but he didn't, a** **nd don't worry, I will try to continue after Unova, Hopefully. But anyways, on to the story!**_

 **Leafeon: Its my turn to create the intro. :D**

 _ **Pikachu564: Maybe next chapter.**_

 **Leafeon: Aww boo.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Just start it. AND I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THE OSHAWOTT... for now.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Silent Argument.**

 **Narrator Guy: I'm back, don't know what happen, but after the capture of Krokorok, our heroes are training in a near by forest, to prepare for the next gym battle.**

Ash was talking to his Pokemon while both Iris and Cilan were relaxing and Kirby faced his. "Okay guys, we're gonna try a bit of teamwork right now." Kirby told them. His Pokemon just stared at each other confused then at Kirby.

{What do you by that Kirby?} Rammus asked. Eva just sighed and looked at Rammus.

{He means that we're gonna train 2 versus 2.} She explained.

"That's right, it was Ash's idea. So pick a partner, we're gonna have you battle each other." He said and walked up to Ash.

{Alright, let's start grouping each other.} Eva told everyone and everyone circled up. {Rammus, you're with Zoey.}

{Yeah! I get to stay with honey bun!} She celebrated and hugged him. Rammus gave a loud grunt and lowered his head.

{Please kill me.} He whispered in embarrassment. Zoey only laughed at his reaction and licked his cheek.

{Let's do our best.} She told him and the dog gave a nod.

{Sky is with Helios.} Eva announced next

{Alright pal, let's show them how strong we are.} Sky told his friend and the larva gave a nod.

{Okay.} He simply said.

{And finally, Echo and I will be together.}

{Awesome, lets do our best Eva.} Echo told her and she nodded. Kirby walked up to the group and gave a nod.

"Okay Ash, they're ready for our training session." Kirby told him.

"Alright guys, lets train real hard today." Ash explained. All the Pokemon gave a cheer and got in position.

"Okay, Helios and Sky versus Tepig and Oshawott?" Kirby questioned. Ash gave a nod and looked at his Pokemon.

"Oshawott and Tepig, I choose you!" Ash yelled and both Pokemon stood by each other in front of him.

"Sky and Helios, get ready for battle." Kirby ordered. Sky landed on front of him and Helios jumped to his side.

"Cilan, can you referee?" Kirby questioned.

"Why of course." He said and stood up. He walked up to the group and raised his hands.

"Let this training session begin!" Cilan yelled.

"I'll start, Tepig, use Flame Charge on Sky, and Oshawott, use Aqua Jet on Helios!" Ash ordered. Tepig surrounded his body with fire while Oshawott coated himself in water and both launched themselves towards the other duo,

"Sky, fly away, and Helios, String Shot onto his leg to escape with him." Kirby ordered. Sky quickly took to the air and Helios shot a String Shot onto his leg, but accidentally pulled Sky back down towards the ground with him. Sky eyes widen when he was pulled down then was hit with a powerful Flame Charge and Helios tackled with a Aqua Jet. Both tumble backwards then stood up again. Sky glanced over to Helios and was confused.

{Why did you do that for?} Sky asked. Helios looked at Sky and sighed.

{Accident.} He said. Sky grunted at the mistake then looked at the opponents again.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell! Tepig, use Heat Crash!" Ash commanded. Oshawott grabbed his scalchop on its stomach and it started to glow brightly. A light blue aura also appeared around the scalchop and Oshawott swung the scalchop once. When he did, the aura around the scalchop stretches and hardens behind it, forming into an energy blade, while Tepig jumped into the air and becomes surrounded by a sphere of yellow-orange flames.

"Helios, jump on Sky and use a Flamethrower Shield around him and Sky, use Aerial Ace to crash into them!" Kirby ordered. Helios String Shot himself onto Sky's back and the bird took off. Helios released five streams of fire around each other to create a giant fire ball. Sky speed up swiftly through the air and Helios was struggling to stay on his back until Sky went full speed and the bug flew off his back. The shield went down and Sky was confronted with a large crash on his back from Tepig and two slice attacks from Oshawott. Sky fell to the ground with a loud grunt then stood up.

{Helios, what are you doing?} Sky yelled.

{Fast.} He replied.

{What do you mean I was too fast?!} Sky screamed at him. Helios just looked away and shook his head. Kirby just stared at them conflicted then put his hands up.

"Can we take a break." Kirby asked Ash. The trainer gave a nod and Kirby ran up to them. "What's is it with you two?" He questioned. Sky was glaring into Helios eyes then turned around and walked away.

{It's nothing, we just need to talk. Just train without us.} Sky told him with Helios following him. Kirby just stared at them walk away then signaled Rammus and Zoey to come up and fight. Both Sky and Helios were alone under the tree and refuse to look at each other.

"Zoey and Rammus, get ready for battle!" Kirby told them. Both Zoey and Rammus came up and stared at Ash.

"Okay, Krokorok and Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ash threw out and both secondary evolution Pokemon came out. All four Pokemon stared at each then rush towards them.

* * *

 **After Training...**

"Okay guys, lets that a break." Kirby told them. Every Pokemon slumped down in exhaustion and gave a sigh of relief while Kirby walked towards the other duo. He saw Sky sitting under the tree by himself with a furious face, but Helios was nowhere to be found.

"Sky, where's Helios?" Kirby questioned. Sky ignored to look at Kirby but smacked his beak.

{He left.} He whispered. Kirby looked at him confuse and got close.

"Come again?" Kirby asked him. Sky looked at Kirby annoyed at slapped his wings to get on a tree''s branch.

{I said, he left.} He repeated himself. Kirby eyes widen and hopped after Sky and grabbed him.

"What do you mean he left." Kirby interrogated him. Sky was looking away from him then sighed.

{We had a argument.} He answered.

 _"I didn't think Helios was capable of arguing."_ Kirby thought. "So what happen?" Kirby asked. Sky looked at Kirby and sighed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **Kirby was training Eva and Echo against Pikachu and Tranquill while both Sky and Helios were still under the tree in silence. Both Pokemon were thinking about what happen then Helios looked at the sky.**_

 ** _{Helios, why did you pulled me down.} The Tranquill questioned, breaking the silence, and making Helios look at him._**

 ** _{Weak.} Helios told the bird. Sky glared at his friend and growled._**

 ** _{So it's my fault that I was too weak to pull you up?} Sky yelled. Helios shook his head then looked away again. {What about when you were on me? Why did you fell of so easily?} Sky questioned._** ** _Helios hissed at the bird and glowered him._**

 ** _{Fast.} He argued. Sky pointed beak at the bug and laughed._**

 ** _{And you're calling me weak. You're complaining that I'm going to fast for you to hold on?} He mocked. Helios released small spored of fire and faced away._**

 ** _{Stupid.} He whispered. Sky narrowed his eyes and got close._**

 ** _{What did you call me?} He questioned. Helios faced him and release a large amount of fire._**

 ** _{Stupid!} He yelled in face. Sky turned his wings bright blue and got it next to the bug's face._**

 ** _{Take that back.} The bird told him. Helios just stared at the wing then looked at Sky's eyes._**

 ** _{Leaving.} Helios could only say and turned around. He walked away from the bird slowly and disappeared into the woods._**

 ** _{Whatever.} Sky whispered and closed his eyes._**

 ** _Flashback Ended..._**

* * *

Sky was looking away at Kirby while the puff ball thought about it.

"Did you see where he went?" Kirby asked. Sky pointed to the left and Kirby jumped off the tree. He ran to the group and grabbed his bag.

"What's wrong Kirby? Its almost lunch time and you seem to be in a rush to leave." Cilan told him.

"I have a situation to deal with, but there's is no time to explain. Return Rammus and Zoey. Echo and Eva, follow me." Kirby ordered. He returned the couple back inside their Pokeballs and both Eva and Echo got on Kirby's head and he started to run.

"Wait for us Kirby!" Ash yelled and ran after him with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Don't run so fast." Iris yelled and followed the two into the woods.

"Don't leave me behind!" Cilan screamed and ran after them. Echo was looking behind him but then looked towards the tree and found sky sitting on the branch still and then out of site when he entered the woods. Everyone kept running in the same direction until Cilan looked up ahead and gasp. "Stop!" He yelled and everyone skid to a halt.

"What is it?" Kirby questioned. Cilan pointed ahead and Kirby found a danger sign on it.

"A danger sign?" Ash questioned. Cilan took out his GPS and looked at the area they are at.

"I knew it, we're in Scolipede territory." He explained. Kirby eyes widen and he looked at Echo,

"Echo, Eva, I need you to send a message for me to Sky." Kirby requested.

{What is it?} Echo asked.

"Tell him to get over here, Helios is in danger." Kirby told the mouse. Echo nodded then got off of Kirby and ran back towards the camp site with Eva.

"What are you gonna do Kirby?" Iris asked. Kirby took out a light blue orb and looked series.

"I'm gonna try to find Helios." Kirby answered and tossed the orb in the air and opened is mouth, but Iris caught it and Kirby glared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Are you crazy?! You can't go in alone!" Iris yelled. Kirby tried to reach for the orb but Iris just put her hand high and Kirby just grunted.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" Kirby argued. Ash kneeled down to place his hand on Kirby and smiled.

"Let's wait for Sky instead." Ash suggested and Kirby sat down with a frown.

* * *

 **Helios...**

The larva was crawling through the forest slowly with his head down without noticing the large Megapade rising up behind the bushes and glaring at the bug.

{Looks like someone doesn't know the meaning of 'Danger'.} One of the Scolipede told to his fellow members as they gather around Helios. One stepped in front of him and stopped him in place.

{Move.} Helios told them. Every Scolipede laughed at his command then one of them to lower their head to eye level.

{Try to make us move then.} It threaten. Helios release small fire spores from his red horns and looked at the Scolipede into its eyes.

{Gladly.}

* * *

 **Sky...**

Sky was looking at the cloud and was grunting to himself.

 _[He'll be fine. Kirby went to get him back, and this whole thing will be over.]_ He thought. Sky lowered his until he heard bushes moving and looked over it.

{Who's there, show yourself!} He yelled. Both Eva and Echo came out of the bush and looked up at Sky. {Oh, its just you two.} He realize, but realize something. {Where's Kirby?} He asked.

{We have a problem Sky. Helios went into Scolipede territory.} Echo reported.

{And we need you to come with us and save him.} Eva added. Sky looked down and shook his head.

{I don't know.}

{What? What do you mean I don't know?} Eva questioned.

{I want to save him, but I'm against it too.} He answered.

{Helios is in danger and you're just gonna let him get hurt?} Eva wondered. Sky decided not to look in her eye but saw Echo climb up the tree.

{But isn't Helios your best friend?} Echo asked. Sky just looked over to the forest and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Multiple Flashback...**

 **Helios was sunbathing on the ground near Kirby's house while Sky was flying around. He spotted the Torch Pokemon sleeping on the ground and flew towards him.**

 **{Yo.} He said and woke the bug up. He looked at the bird confuse and saw the smile on its face. {How are ya?} He questioned. The larva just shuffled around and close his eyes.**

 **{Fine.} He answered.**

 **{What are you doing?} He interrogated.**

 **{Sleeping.} He replied. Sky just tilted his head and saw next to the bug.**

 **{Do you mind if I relax with you?} He questioned. Helios just shrugged his shoulder and sighed.**

 **{No.} Sky got comfortable then closed his eyes. Helios looked at the bird and chuckled under his breath.**

* * *

 **Helios was on Sky's back and they were traveling across the sky together.**

 **{So, what do we do now?} Sky questioned.**

 **{Peace.} He simply said. Sky just looked ahead and nodded.**

 **{You only say one word don't you?} Sky questioned. Helios shrugged his shoulder and kept looking at each cloud.**

 **{Not really.} Helios argued.**

 **{Oh wow, two words. That clearly a change.} Sky mocked. Helios rolled his eyes**

 **{Sure.} He mocked. Sky scoffed at that and looked at him.**

 **{Hey, don't get sarcastic with me.} Sky told him.**

* * *

 **{Do you ever think we're ever gonna beat Kirby, just the two of us?} Sky questioned. Helios looked over to Blade and Echo and gave a nod.**

 **{We can.} He simply said and Sky grinned.**

 **{You're right, I shouldn't get my hopes down, so let's train together to beat him.} Sky motivated and Helios gave a nod.**

* * *

Sky remained silent, but he stood up and looked at Echo.

{Lead me to them.} He told them. Echo got off the tree and ran with Eva next to him while Sky flew off and followed them from above.

* * *

 **Back with Kirby...**

He was waiting for his Pokemon to come back and was gritting his teeth.

"Come on, where are you guys?" Kirby eagerly waited when he head a bird cry.

"Is that Sky?" Iris questioned. He looked behind him and found Sky flying above Echo and Eva.

"Finally." He whispered and ran up to them. "Nice job you two." Kirby told them and looked at Sky. Echo and Eva went next to Pikachu and looked at Kirby.

{What's the plan.} Sky questioned. Kirby ran up to Iris and snatched the sky blue orb back and looked at Sky.

"We're gonna go in and save Helios alone." Kirby explained and swallowed the orb.

 **Transformation in Process...**

 **Kirby jumped in the air, but he f** **ell down on a feather. He happily jumped on it for for a few seconds then jumped really high and started to spin around then transform with his red-pink blushes on his cheeks turn to short, red stripes and a Native American Chief hat that hat yellow, green, maroon, and tan feathers on and started to fly.**

 **Transformation Complete.**

"You guys go back to the camp site. We'll be back.." Kirby told them. Cilan grabbed Kirby's shoulder and shook his head.

"Kirby, its too dangerous to go in by yourself!" Cilan yelled. Kirby looked at Cilan threatening and pointed sharp feathers at him.

"I rather die then let any of my Pokemon get injured." He told Cilan and the connoisseur back up with his hands up against his chest. Kirby turned back to look at Sky and gave a nod. "Let's go Sky." He flapped his wings to lift himself up then went off into Scolipede Territory with Sky behind him.

* * *

 **Scolipede Territory...**

Kirby and Sky were flapping their wings violently, trying to find the white furred Pokemon on the ground. Both continued to search until a loud explosion was heard ahead of them. Both Kirby and Sky gave each other nods and flew towards the explosion. They found five Scolipede on the ground and ten in a huge circle. Sky looked in between them and found Helios barely standing with faint purple on his face.

{Helios!} Sky yelled. Five Scolipede turned around to face the bird while Helios opened one eyes to see his friend.

{Looks like he brought back up.} One of the Scolipede said and face them.

{Four on that green bird, and four on that pink ball. Two of us will stay here with the larva.} One of the Scolipede commanded and each spread out.

"Sky, we're going to battle on our own, so spread out and get ready to battle." Kirby warned and the bird nodded. Kirby flew away from Sky and had four Scolipede follow him while Sky confronted four other Scolipede.

{You're gonna feel pain like your little friend over there.} It said and Sky glared at them.

{I'll show you pain! Aerial Ace!} Sky screamed and swooped down towards them. He struck each one with with a swift strike then flew back up. One of them fell to the ground with his eyes swirling while others winced in pain.

{You little punk. Scolipedes, Hyper Beam!} One of them yelled and each of them charge a black orb between their horns. The release a strong beam of energy towards Sky, who gracefully dodged it and faced the Scolipede.

{Air Slash!} Sky's wings glowed light blue and he flaps them violently, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from his wings and striking two Scolipede down to the ground. _[One left.]_ He thought and flew around the Scolipede's heads. It was looking at the bird carefully and its eyes glittered.

{Sludge Bomb!} It shouted and shot out a large purple ooze from its mouth and struck Sky's back. {Steamroller!} It continued and it spun really fast and rolled towards the falling, unconscious bird.

{WAKE UP!} Helios yelled out and Sky opened his eyes. He flapped his wings to fly back up and to avoid the rolling Scolipede. It stopped itself from rolling further out then turned to look at Sky.

{Toxic!} It release poisonous ooze from it mouth and Sky turned back around.

{Steel Wing!} He screamed. He turned his wings bright steel and put it i front of his body to block the ooze then opened his wings back up. Sky flew up higher in the air, then turns around. He flew straight down towards the Scolipede as his body surrounded itself in a clear aura with white energy around him. Scolipede eyes widen and was about to run, but Sky flew towards it at top speed. {Sky Attack!} He yelled and went through the Scolipede and flew back up. The Megapede eyes shrunk before it fell slowly to the ground and created a loud impact. Sky stared at the fainted Megapede then looked over to the two Scolipede around Helios.

{He defeated them.} It whispered to the other Scolipede.

{I see, and that puff ball easily beat them without and trouble.} The other added. Both stared over to Kirby, who had all four Scolipede stack in a pile and was looking at them. Both Scolipede gave each other a nod and stared at the struggling larva.

{Let's end him quickly!} The Scolipede suggested and both lifted their legs up. Sky's eyes widen and flew straight down.

{Nooooooooo!} He shouted and his body was surrounded in bright white light. His wings enhanced into a large form and a long, ribbon-like wattle grew from his head and down past its shoulders and his tail grew bigger. Sky flew towards Helios faster and swiped him up from Scolipede quickly and got next to Kirby. The light died down and revealed a new Pokemon in front of Kirby.

"Sky... you evolved!" Kirby yelled with excitement. Kirby took out his Pokedex and scanned Sky.

 **Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Male Unfezant threaten their opponents by swinging their heads.** **Gender is Male. Ability is Super Luck, Raises the critical-hit ratio of moves. Move set, Gust, Quick Attack, Air Cutter, Air Slash, Roost, Detect, Razor Wind and Sky Attack. Learned: Featherdance, Heat Wave, Giga Impact, and Tailwind. Egg Move set, Hypnosis and Steel Wing, unlocked.**

Sky stared at his new formed for awhile then felt Helios move on his back. He saw the bug get off of him and looked back at him.

{Helios, you can't fight in your state.} Sky warned. Helios shook his head then looked at him seriously.

{Finish them.} Helios told his friend and Sky gave a nod.

{What do we do Kirby?} Sky questioned. Kirby thought about a plan then grinned.

"Follow my lead." Kirby ordered. Both flew around the Scolipede then surrounded them. Kirby gave a nod and swiftly flew towards them. "Aerial Ace!" He yelled. Sky swiftly followed up and flew towards them.

{Aerial Ace!} He screamed and both crossed the Scolipede and lifted them up. Kirby turned around with Sky and started to exchange blows onto both Scolipede while created a large tornado around themselves. Both Scolipede stayed in the tornado while Sky and Kirby went on top of the tornado.

"Wrath of the Heaven!" Kirby yelled and gave a powerful kick on one of the Scolipede's head and Sky did the same on the other one to bring them back to the ground. The slammed them to the ground and the tornado seized itself with both Kirby and Sky flying back up. Both Scolipede were on the ground with swirling eyes and Both Sky and Kirby landed back on the ground. Kirby reverted back to his original form and looked over to Helios. "Are you alright?" He asked. Helios gave a nod and coughed.

{Poisoned.} He said and Kirby gave a nod.

"Right. Sky, let's go back to the camp site." Kirby ordered and the puff ball got on Sky's back with Helios in his hands. Sky took off and flew towards the camp site.

* * *

 **At the Camp Site...**

Everyone was waiting for Kirby to come back until the saw a large bird flying towards them.

"What Pokemon is that?" Ash questioned. Cilan was looking at it carefully and smiled.

"Its a Unfezant!" Cilan answered. Iris looked at its back and found a bit of pink on it.

"And Kirby's on it." She added. Ash and Cilan looked at Iris confused then paid attention to the bird back and found Kirby riding on top of it.

"It is Kirby." Ash realize. Echo and Eva just stared at Sky's new form then saw it land safely on the ground. Everyone ran up to Kirby quickly and the Puff Ball placed Helios on the ground. Kirby grabbed his bag to get out five Pecha Berries and smashed them in a bowl. He walked up to Helios and sat next to him.

"This will make you feel better pal." Kirby told him and the bug swallowed the medicine quickly. Helios gave a sigh of relief then looked at Kirby.

{Thanks.} He simply said.

"Don't thank me, just don't leave again." Kirby told him and the bug nodded. He looked over to Sky and crawled to him slowly. Sky stared at the bug and saw him lowered his head.

{Sorry.} He could only say. The Unfezant just shook his head and placed his wing on his chest.

{No, I'm sorry for everything Helios. It was my fault you ended up in this situation.} Sky apologized. Helios and Sky just stared at each other then laughed softly. {Let's just agree to put this behind us and start working together.} He proposed. Helios just nodded at the idea and got on Sky's back.

{Train.} He simply said and and Sky took off at top speed. Kirby just stared with a smile and Ash walked next to the Pokemon Trainer.

"So, your Tranquill evolved." Ash questioned. Kirby gave a nod and looked at Ash.

"Yep." He could simply say and started to walk towards the table. "Come on, I'm extremely hungry and I need to eat something." He informed and Ash followed him. Echo was staring at the two and smiled.

{Glad they worked things out.} He could simply say and walked towards the table too.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Done!**_

 _ **Spark: Sky is at his final evolution stage!**_

 _ **Rick: Epic, now about that Oshawott.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: The Oshawott will be in a future chapter I'm planning. It involves the**_ ** _Dragonspiral Tower and that's all I'm gonna tell you._**

 **Leafeon: Boo!**

 _ **Pikachu564: Shut up! Now the next chapter will be about the the 6th Gym Battle against Skyla.**_

 _Data: Nice way to end it._

Jude: I don't know, I might get excited for it.

 _ **Pikachu564: Be quiet. Now lets end the chapter. Lucky, if you will.**_

 **Lucky: Please Follow and Favorite the story and leave a nice review or criticizing one. Have a nice day, good night.**


	52. Mistralton Gym Battle!

_**Pikachu564: Okay, so its time for Kirby to fight against Skyla. The crew isn't here for today since they are working on something, so I'll read the reviews for today.**_

 _ **BAKCHEEZAI:**_ _ **Oh, so Ash caught the Krokorok, not Kirby... I feel stupid now. Guess that's what I get for not watching the anime.**_

 _ **So, Sky has evolved, and he learnt the SUPERPOWER OF TEAMWORK! Also, we find out that Helios can say more than one word! Whoa!**_

 _ **Anyway, nice chapter, we get to see Wing Kirby, one of my favourite abilities, and we got the next gym coming up. I'm hyped for that battle.**_

 _ **Keep up the good writing,**_

 _ **BAKCHEEZAI**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Ugh, there's nothing to worry about, besides, I already have two planned captures in the future. Sky has learned he value of teamwork and will work on a new move with Kirby himself. Glad you enjoy Wing Kirby, because he'll continue to appear later in mega form evntually. Alright, next one.**_

 _ **Pddf999:**_ ** _I get the feeling of having a Helios and Sky as a gay pairing._**

 ** _Pikachu564: One, they aren't gay, but if want to think that way, fine. Two, they are just friends best friends at that. Whatever, just get the story started._**

* * *

 _ **Dreams, Aura training, Part 1**_

 **Echo was back inside the white room and confront a grinning Pikachu sitting on a couch. He walked up to him and sat in front on him.**

 **{Hi Fenrir.} Echo greeted. Fenrir just stared at Echo then**

 **{Good to see you again Echo.} Fenrir agreed. He stood up from his chair and walked behind Echo. {Today, I'm going to show you how to use Aura Barrier.}**

 **{Aura Barrier?} Echo questioned.**

 **{Aura Barrier blocks every single move, no matter what, not even Feint can break thought it.} He informed. Echo thought about it and popped a questioned.**

 **{What about Aura Sphere?} He questioned. Fenrir smacked his lips and walked to his chair.**

 **{Aura based moves are able to break the Aura Barrier easily, but it still blocks the attack.} He explained. Echo nodded at the explanation then looked at Fenrir. {Okay, in order to use Aura Barrier, you have to surround yourself with heavy aura.} Fenrir explained. Echo was nodding multiple time and saw Fenrir face him. {Let me demonstrate. Please use an attack on me.} He insisted.**

 **{Electro Ball!} Echo yelled. He charged a large electric ball on his tail then threw it towards Fenrir. He surrounded his body with aura first then gave a loud shout and created a dense, aura sphere around him and absorbed the attack slowly. Fenrir shield died down and reveal him unharmed.**

 **{That, is Aura Barrier.} Fenrir told him and Echo admired him. {Are you ready to learn this move?} He questioned. Echo gave a nod and started to train with Fenrir.**

* * *

 **Chapter** _ **52:**_ **Mistralton Gym Battle!**

 ** _Narrator: After escaping from a Scolipede nest unharmed and a new evolved Pokemon, Kirby and his friends travel to Mistralton City for both trainers to have a chance to battle the Mistralton Gym._**

Kirby was on his Warp Star with Echo and Eva on his head and Ash and Iris were looking up at him while Cilan was looking at his poke-navigator.

"Any sign of Mistralton City?" Ash questioned to Kirby. The Star Warrior looked down on them and shook his head.

"I don't see anything guys!" Kirby answered. Cilan carefully looked at his navigator then looked up at the star.

"Keep looking Kirby, Mistralton City got to be close!" Cilan yelled. Kirby nodded and continue to look around the area, but failed to hear the motor of a plane coming behind him. Echo heard the plan and turned around. His eyes widen and tapped Kirby's head.

"What is it Echo?" Kirby questioned. He was looking at Echo and found the mouse pointing behind him. Meanwhile, Pikachu heard the plane too and looked up.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash questioned. He looked up too and found the plane. Kirby turned and found the plane about to head towards him.

"Oh no!" He yelled and stomped on the Warp Star to descend quickly and let the plane pass. "Are you guys okay?" Kirby asked his Pokemon. Both of them gave a quick okay sign then Kirby nodded. Kirby gave a sigh of relief and stared at the plane for awhile then turned his attention to a building in the distance. He shifted his eyes towards the ground and found the group just staring at him in shock.

"Ki-Kirby, are you okay?" Ash yelled. Kirby floated down and gave a nod to the Trainer. Kirby reported. He got off the Warp Star and minimize it before putting it in the bag and pointing towards the Plane.

"I'm fine, but that plane is heading to a city ahead of us." Kirby reported. Everyone stared towards the plane and Ash grinned.

"What are we waiting for then, let's follow it!" Ash told them and ran after the plane.

"Wait for me!" Kirby yelled and ran after Ash. Iris gave a loud groan and ran after both of them with Cilan behind her. They stopped in front of a hill and found a large city with a airport next to it.

"This is Mistralton City alright." Cilan confirmed. Ash pumped his fist and looked at Kirby.

"Time to get that badge!" Ash told him.

"Okay, first one to get to the gym gets to go first." Kirby replied.

"You're on!" Ash replied and got in position next to Kirby.

"Ready... go!" Iris yelled and both ran as fast as they could down the hill towards the airport.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Sorry Leafeon, I think your opening can be save for a only-Pokemon based chapter.**_ _ **Let's play a old one instead and modify it.**_

 **"Kaze No Uta" - By Flow - Tales of Zesteria The X opening.  
** **Wowowoooooooo. _(Kirby, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their Pokemon are standing near a cliff while watching the sunset.)  
_** **Wowowoooooooooo. _(They start to walk away from the cliff and into the main path.)  
_** **Haruka sono saki eto. _(Kirby standing to his house looking at the clear blue sky.)  
_** **Kimi no michi wo. _(Echo and Eva jumped on Kirby and laughed cheerfully.)  
_** **Oikaze ni notteyukou. _(Kirby got off his house and started to run through the forest.)  
_** **Sagasu kotae tayasuku. _(Ash and crew were eating breakfast in a open field with their Pokemon.)  
_** **Mitsukari wa shinai.** _ **(Pikachu finished eating his food and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash pets him behind the ear.)  
**_ **Hajime kara wakattete fumidashitanda. _(Ash got up from his chair and adjusted his hat before looking up.)  
_** **Yume no ashiato. _(A Oshawott with a scarf around his neck glaring at Echo.)  
_** **Kachikan tte itta (Kirby walking up to Echo and saw his eyes turn crimson red.)  
** **Sekai chizu wo hirogetara. _(Aura was escaping from his paws and his left eye turned back to normal with a determined look.)  
_** **Hibike kaze no uta. _(A Pikachu using Mega Punch on Pansear, A Lillipup use Take Down on a Pansage and a blue Pidove use Air Cutter on a Panpour with the Trio Badge beside them.)  
_** **Me wo togireba. _(A Lillipup using Fire Fang on a Watchog's tail with the Basic badge next to him.)  
_** **Kokoro no koe. _(A Snivy using Leaf Tornado and crashing it on a Leavanny with the Beetle Badge next to her.)  
_** **Senaka osu yo. _(A Tynamo using Tackle and a Ralts dodging the eel with Psychic and a Bolt Badge next to her.)  
_** **Mezasu nowa. _(Kirby's Pokemon facing against Super Ability Kirby.)  
_** **Zutto motto takaku. _(Kirby rushing into them with large fire dragon beside him.)  
_** **Todoke Kaze no uta, _(A Excadrill popping out of the ground and a Croconaw ready to blast a Water Gun with a Quake Badge next to him.)  
_** **Mimi sumaseba.** ** _(A large bird and a eel_** ** _silhouette crashing into each other and a badge of a jet next to them.)  
_** **Kokoro no koe. _(A_** ** _silhouette of a giant bear trying to punch a giant dog with a_** ** _silhouette of a icicle badge next to the dog.)  
_** **Afuredasu yo. _(A giant_** ** _silhouette of a large trash bag fighting a butterfly like Pokemon with a_** ** _silhouette of a smoke like badge next to them.)  
_** **Mabayui hodo no kagayaki wo hanatsu. _(Meta Knight falling towards Kirby with a large yellow blade and crashed into him to caused a large explosion around Kirby.)  
_** **Kimi wo aoi s** **enritsu ni naru. _(Kirby transforming into Monster Flame and releasing a large dragon towards the sky.)  
_** **Woowoowooooooooo. _(A Pokemon lands in front of us and stops moving after a few seconds.)_**

* * *

Kirby was right in front of Ash and manage to the touch the gym's door first and turned around.

"Alright! I get to go first!" Kirby mocked Ash. The trainer slumped down from exhaustion and smiled.

"Congratulation Kirby, but after you battle the gym leader, I'll go next." Ash manage to say. Iris and Cilan finally caught up to them and stared at the building in front of them.

"Is this the gym?" Cilan questioned. Iris saw the gym symbol, but the her attention turned to the sign underneath it.

"But it says Mistralton Cargo Service." Iris pointed out. Kirby looked up at the building and shook his head.

"It may be a cargo service, but a gym is a gym." Kirby argued. Ash stood up and adjusted his hat.

"Kirby's right, so lets get that gym badge already!" Ash yelled.

"Hey you." Someone spoke out just when Ash and Kirby were about to run. They turned around and found a boy looking at Ash. "Are you here to challenge the gym leader?" He asked. He eyes wondered to Kirby and got a confuse look. "And is that a new Pokemon?" He questioned. Kirby looks at the boy irritated and grit his teeth.

"I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a Trainer too." Kirby responded. The boy took a step in surprise but quickly cleared his throat and stared at Ash.

"Anyways, if you're here to challenge the gym, the gym is over there and you guys just missed your chance to register for a battle this morning, try again in the afternoon." He informed. He ran back to a long line of trainers on the airport.

"That gym is there?" Kirby questioned.

"And did he say registrations?" Ash asked.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Cilan suggested and both trainers nodded. They walked up to a man in blue uniform and was holding a tablet.

"Hey, we came to challenge the Mistralton Gym." Kirby spoke to the man.

"Do you have reservations?" The man asked. Kirby stared at the man puzzled along with Ash.

"Reservations?" They both asked.

"The Mistralton Gym only takes reservations." He explained. Kirby had multiple question marks on his head while Ash just stared at the man. "There are some open spots in the afternoon. Would you like to make reservations?" He questioned. Kirby looked at Echo and Eva, and Ash stared at Pikachu.

"Yes please." Kirby agreed. The man walked up to the puff ball and kneeled down.

"Please show me your Pokedex so I can register your name please." He instructed. Kirby took out his Pokedex from his bag and opened it up. It displayed a QR Code on it and the man placed the table on top of his Pokedex and began scanning it. After awhile, it flashed green and it released a card with the number 13 on it. "Registration complete." He said and grabbed the card. He held it out to Kirby and smiled. "Please bring this card here later." He told him. Kirby grabbed the card and him and his Pokemon were looking at it confuse.

"Sure." Kirby answered. Ash did the same and grabbed his card with a unsure look. "Never thought a gym would need registration cards." He whispered. A airplane motor was hear in the distance and everybody turned to face it land first on the airport then skid to a halt in front of the building and challengers. The motor turned off and it opened the lid to reveal a person inside. The person jumped out and the outfit consists of a long-sleeved light blue crop top, bulky dark blue gloves, light blue short-shorts, dark blue boots, a dark blue holster attached on the right thigh, and dark blue straps with white buckles that wrap around the stomach and hips. The person removed the helmet to reveal a girl that has blue eyes and dark-red hair, with a light accessory resembling a propellor and a bun.

"Its a woman?" Kirby questioned.

"Could that be the gym leader?" Ash followed up. The girl turned around and smiled at everyone.

"Hello everyone! I'm the Gym Leader of the Mistralton Gym and people call me Skyla, the High-Flying Gym Leader." She introduce herself.

"She is the gym leader." Ash concluded. Skyla walked up to the large line of people and smile.

"Time to start the gym battles. So today's morning registration has fifteen participants? , huh? Is everybody ready?" She questioned.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Kirby narrowed his eyes at Skyla words and the group eyes widen.

"Fifteen? Can she really fight so many?" Ash questioned.

"I doubt she can, unless she has really strong Pokemon." Kirby answered.

"Okay, lets the gym matches start! We'll all use three Pokemon each, so fly my wings!" Skyla declared and tossed three Pokeballs. They opened up to reveal a Swoobat, a male Unfezant, and a swan-like Pokémon.

"What Pokemon is that?" Kirby questioned and opened up his Pokedex.

 **Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength.**

"The Mistralton Gym must show the Pokemon they have in their hands first." Cilan whispered. The boy that talked to the group walked up to Skyla and her Pokemon first and took out three Pokeballs.

"I'm going first, so let's go." The boy said. He threw the three Pokeballs and a Zebstrika, Boldore, and Emolga came out of them.

"The trainer must show their Pokemon too I guess?" Kirby questioned.

"Okay, let the Air Battle begin!" Skyla declared. The grouped questioned the battle and looked at each other confused.

"Air Battle?" Ash asked.

"What could it be exactly?" Iris followed up. Kirby just thought about both the gym leader and challenger getting on a airplanes and flying up in the air while giving their Pokemon commands.

 _'That would be cool.'_ Kirby thought. Eva was glaring at Kirby, who felt the glare and looked over to her.

{You're thinking about something stupid, aren't you?} Eva interrogated. Kirby looked away from her and just stared at the two battlers. Skyla just remained still with her eyes closed then smiled.

"Congratulations, you won the Jet Badge." Skyla cheered. The boy gave a loud cheer while the group remained confused. The boy picked up the badge and smiled at Skyla. "Next!" She yelled and a female trainer walked up.

"What just happen?" Kirby asked. Kirby questioned. The boy was returned his Pokeball and turned to walk away.

"Hey." Ash ran up to the boy who won and the boy turned. "Was that the gym battle?" He questioned. Meanwhile, the female trainer tossed three Pokeballs to release a Leavanny, Sewaddle, and Pansear. Skyla closed her eyes then shook her head.

"Sorry, you lost the gym battle. You couldn't possibly win with two bug type and a fire type, so you don't get a gym badge." She reasoned. Kirby just glowered at the gym leader along with Echo.

"What the heck, they didn't even battle at all and she already declared her lose?" Kirby questioned.

"But they did battle." The boy argued.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked. While he was having a conversation with the boy, three more trainers came up to her and released their Pokemon.

"She battle them inside her mind you see as a simulation. It depends on how strong your Pokemon is against her." He answered.

"Sorry, you lost the gym match." She said to a male trainer. "Congratulation, you won the Jet Badge." She concluded to a female trainer. "Better luck next time, this victory is mine." She told the female trainer. Iris just remained silent, agreeing with the method silently. Cilan was staring at each battle, growing more furious. Kirby just remained quiet while Ash still remained confuse. One last trainer remained and she released a Munna, Foongus, and Cottonee. "Sorry, but I've won this match. Better luck next time." She declared and the last trainer left. Skyla sighed softly and turned to face her assistants, while Cilan and Ash stormed over to her with Iris behind them and Kirby remained in place.

{So, you win the battle if you use type advantage basically?} Echo questioned.

{I don't think that's even half the problem here. Gym are meant to test your Pokemon Strength and how well you synergies with them.} Eva complained.

"You're right, this shouldn't even be considered a gym anymore." Kirby whispered.

"Do you think so puff ball?" Someone asked. Kirby turned around to face a old man with white hair, light green shirt and brown pants. Kirby faced the man and nodded.

"Yea, but who are you?" He questioned.

"My name is Mile: I'm Skyla's grandfather." He responded. Kirby stared at the man with Eva and Echo and they looked over to the group, who were staring at the plane leaving for take off again.

"Guys, come over here!" Kirby yelled out. The group turned around and met up with Kirby.

* * *

 _ **Inside the** **Mistralton Gym...**_

Miles introduce himself as the former Mistralton Gym leader and started the Cargo Service he dreamed of, Ash asked if he accepted they way Skyla was handling the gym.

"See, here's the problem. Skyla used to be a proper gym leader, and she was extremely good in battles, but because of this, many trainers from across Unova wanted to challenge her to a battle, leaving her less time to herself and to fly around in her beloved airplanes. So she came up with Air Battles so she can have her free time more easily and the challengers apparently understand." Mile explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." Cilan argued.

"Did you try to talk her out of it?" Kirby questioned him.

"I did, but she told me that why does it matter if she know how the battle gonna end and that the challengers are happy with it." Miles explained. He gave a loud grunt and looked at Ash and Kirby. "It's best if you go to another gym boys, because this gym isn't right for you." He suggested. Ash shook his head and slammed his hands on the table.

"No way, I came here to challenge this gym, and beside, you told she is a amazing battler, which make me want to fight her more." Ash argued.

"Sorry kid, but she doesn't want to fight anymore in regular battles. Just air battles." Miles told him. Ash slumped in his chair in defeat and looked at Cilan,

"What do we do?" Ash questioned the gym leader. Cilan just placed his hand on his chin then stared over to Kirby.

"I could challenge her to teach her a lesson, but all my Pokemon are in the Pokemon Center healing." Cilan answered. Everyone sat in silence while Kirby was looking outside.

"Maybe we can convince her to battle in another way." Kirby spoke up.

"How?" Ash questioned. Kirby took out his Warp Star accessory and had a smirk on his face.

"A small wager can happen, but I need a little help from my sis." He answered.

* * *

 _ **Afternoon...**_

The airplane landed back on the ground and the group was standing in front of the line. Everyone was looking at the at the pilot getting off and removing her helmet.

"Hi everyone, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for so long." Skyla said. Everyone was giving her a loud cheer while Kirby was walking up to her. She looked at the puff ball and then back at the crowd. "Who's Pokemon is this?" She questioned. Kirby was glaring at her then cleared her throat to catch her attention.

"I'm your next challenger." Kirby told her. She was staring at him for awhile then thought of something.

"Now I remember, you're the puff ball that battles Pokemon himself." Skyla said. Eva and Echo looked at her confuse while Kirby surprise.

"How do you know about me?" He questioned.

"Elesa told me all about you beating her Elektross." She responded. Kirby had a smile on his face and looked at her confidently.

"Then its clear what I want." Kirby said. Skyla shook her head and pointed at Kirby.

"Sorry little puff ball, but you and your Pokemon can't win against my Pokemon." Skyla mocked. Kirby got out three Pokeballs and a light blue ball.

"How about a little wager, if I win, you stop these Sky Battles." Kirby wagered on.

"And what do I get if I win?" She questioned. Kirby took out a small green star and smiled.

"A Warp Star." He answered and tossed it in the air. It enhanced into a large form and Kirby hopped on it and flew around it. It hovered in the air in front of Skyla and everyone awed at the Air ride. Skyla stared down the puff ball's ride and got out four Pokeballs.

"You're on." She answered. She tossed all four of them out and Swoobat, Swanna, and Unfezant came out of their Pokeballs and a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Kirby took out his Pokeball and scanned the Pokemon first.

 **Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades.**

"Now choose your Pokemon." Skyla insisted.

"Gladly, come on out guys!" Kirby yelled and released each Pokeball. Kindle, Chepi, and Zeus came out of their Pokeball. Skyla looked at thought about the battle and giggled under her breath.

"I'm going to win this battle if you're going to use those Pokemon, but lets go inside the gym." She insisted. Kirby got off the Warp Star and nodded at the gym leader idea and both returned their Pokemon back inside and the light blue ball inside his bag.

* * *

 _ **Inside the** **Mistralton Gym...**_

Everyone gathered around the battlefield while both Skyla and Kirby were getting on each side of the field.

"The Mistralton Gym challenge will now begin. Challenger Kirby versus the Gym Leader, Skyla. This will be a three on three battle and a battle between Kirby and Braviary later. The battle will be over if Kirby's Pokemon are unable to battle first. If Kirby's Pokemon beat Skyla's Pokemon first, he is allowed to fight Braviary. If Kirby wins the fight, he gets the Jet Badge. Also, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon. Trainers, choose your Pokemon." Miles yelled out.

"Let's go Swoobat!" Skyla called out and tossed her Pokeball. She released the large bat out and looked over to Kirby. "I'm ready when you are Kirby." She said. Kirby got out a Pokeball and looked at Swoobat.

"Okay, Kindle, get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled. The fire mouse got out and let out a small cry.

"Let the battle begin!" Miles commenced.

"Swoobat, use Air Slash!" Skyla commanded. Swoobat's wings turned bright blue and blew bright blue saws towards Kindle.

"Kindle, dodged them and use Flamethrower!" Kirby commanded. Kindle rolled to the left to avoid the saws then she stood up to launch a stream of fire towards Swoobat.

"Gust it away!" Swoobat wings turned bright blue and released a strong gust of wind. She tried to cancel out the attack, but the stream continued to go forwards and struck the bat with strong force. Swoobat was pushed back, but she flew back up and glared at Kindle. "Assurance!" Swoobat's wings turned bright brown and red the flew towards Kindle swiftly.

"Jump above her and use Inferno!" Kirby instructed. Kindle jumped up in the air and looked down on the bat.

"Spin around!" Skyla ordered. Swoobat started to spin rapidly and slammed her wings against Kindle cheek and sent her flying.

"Kindle, balance yourself!" Kirby ordered. Kindle gave a loud grunt then spun around in mid air before facing Swoobat. She back burst to flames then opened her mouth to releases a stream of red and orange fire towards Swoobat. It struck the bat towards the ground then slammed her onto it. "Defense Curl into a Rollout!" Kirby ordered next. Kindle landed back on the ground then curled herself into a ball. She started to spin extremely fast then rolled towards Swoobat.

"Swoobat, get out of there!" Skyla yelled. The Courting Pokemon open her eyes and was about to take off, but was confronted with a strong slam against her stomach and sent her flying across the battlefield. Swoobat was slammed against the wall and Kindle stopped rolling and bounce off her. Swoobat had swirls in his eyes and Kindle walked back towards Kirby.

"Swoobat is unable to battle, Kindle wins!" Miles announced.

"Nice work Kindle, that was pretty fast." Kirby congratulated.

{She had pretty weak defense, and when I hit her with that Defense Curl - Rollout, it knocked her out completely.} Kindle responded. Skyla returned Swoobat back inside her Pokeball and sighed.

"Looks like your Cyndaquil is a little genius." Skyla complemented. Kindle just stared at her while Kirby nodded.

"She can think of any strategy herself, but we still work together to defeat the enemy." Kirby said. Skyla just smacked her lips then got out another Pokeball.

"Well, she'll has to think of another strategy is she want to defeat my beautiful wings. Take flight, Swanna!" She called out. She tossed the Pokeball and released the large white bird.

"Kindle, do you think you can handle her?" Kirby questioned.

{I'll be fine, so let's continue this battle.} Kindle insisted. Kirby nodded at her confidence and looked towards Swanna.

"Begin!" Miles yelled.

"Swanna, use Hurricane!" Skyla commanded. Swanna's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind. The wind lifted the fire mouse up and spun her around intensely. "Now use Bubble Beam." She commanded. Swanna released multiple bubbles from her mouth, surrounded Kindle in a storm of bubbles. She crashed into a bubble every second and made it to the top of the Hurricane. "Now use Wing Attack to launch her back to the ground!" Swanna flew up in the air and got next to Kindle. She turned her wings bright blue then struck the mouse with a strong attack and sent her flying towards the ground.

"Kindle, use Flamethrower to stop yourself from falling." Kirby commanded. Kindle back flared up and fired a flamethrower on the ground and landed on the ground safely.

"Not bad but can you dodge this? Swanna, Brave Bird!" Swanna surrounded herself completely in red aura then flew towards Kindle with strong force.

"Combination Attack Kindle. Use Lava Wheel!" Kirby commanded. Kindle's back was set on fire then she surrounded herself in deep red fire and rolled towards the bird while releasing small chunks of fire out of the wheel. Both Pokemon collided and were pushing against each other. Small chunks of fire were getting on Swanna and she was struggling to push against Kindle.

"Come on Swanna, keep pushing!" Skyla cheered. The white bird gave a loud cry before over canceling Kindle's attack and pushing her towards the wall. She crashed into it and a cloud of dust surrounded her then flew away with a loud cry. The cloud of dust disappeared and revealed Kindle on the ground motionless.

"Kindle is unable to battle, Swanna wins!" Miles announced. Kirby ran up to the fainted mouse and picked her up.

"You okay?" He questioned.

{I'm fine. I may have been knocked out, but I did damage to her, along with burning her." She asnwered. Kirby smirked at the information then took out her Pokeball.

"You did a great job Kindle, take a long rest." Kirby said and returned the Pokemon back inside the Pokeball.

"Nice job Swanna!" Skyla cheered, but realize that Swanna was glowing bright red and was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Swanna?" She questioned. Swanna was squealing in pain while Kirby got out another Pokeball.

"Okay Chepi, get ready to battle!" Kirby tossed the Pokeball and it opened up to release the brown fox. "Your opponent is weak Chepi, so lets finish her off." Kirby informed. She looked at Kirby confidently and nodded.

"Not so fast, Swanna, use Aqua Ring!" Skyla commanded. Swanna creates multiple rings of water around her body. The rings heal Swanna then disappear.

"So much for the burn tactic." Kirby whispered.

"Now Swanna, use Aerial Ace!" Skyla commanded. Swanna swooped down from then went straight towards Chepi.

"Jump and land on her back!" Kirby ordered. Chepi did a back flip to avoid the attack from colliding then was on the swan's back. Skyla and Swanna's eyes widen when she landed and Skyla grunted.

"Shake it off Swanna!" Skyla ordered.

"Hold on tight Chepi!" Kirby instructed. Chepi grabbed on Swanna's back tightly and the swan was spinning rapidly. Chepi was laughing very loudly and everyone just stared confuse.

"Is that Eevee laughing at her situation?" Skyla questioned.

{Come on, go faster!} Chepi insisted. Swanna just glared at the Eevee and then started to speed up. Chepi was laughing more louder and both Eva and Kirby stared at her surprise.

{You would think she would be scared.} Eva whispered.

"But instead, she's having fun." Kirby replied. Echo was staring at Chepi with a smile and sighed.

{Chepi always wants to have fun, no matter what she doing.} Echo whispered. Chepi was enjoying the ride Swanna was giving her while the White Bird Pokemon was getting irritated.

"Alright, how about this. Swanna, use Air Cutter around yourself!" Skyla commanded. Swanna turned her wings bright white and released multiple air slashes up in the sky then it fell down towards both the bird and Chepi. Chepi grow a tiny smirk and looked towards Kirby.

"Shadow Ball off her back!" Kirby ordered. Chepi created a large dark orb then exploded it on Swanna's back and used the explosion to fly back. Swanna screamed in pain the opened her eyes to witness her Air Slashes falling on her and scratching her multiple times.

"Swanna, no!" She screamed.

"Now use Swift!" Kirby ordered. Chepi jumped up and released a series of stars towards Swanna and each one hit her body, causing her to fall towards the ground. "Finish it off and use Double-Edge!" Kirby ordered. Chepi surrounded herself in gold aura then charged towards the falling swan and then tackled er with a large amount of force to push her away and slid across the floor. Her eyes were swirling around and gave a soft cry.

"Swanna is unable to battle, Chepi wins!" Miles announced.

"Nice job Chepi!" Kirby yelled. Chepi licked her paw a bit and smiled towards Kirby.

{No problem.} She told him and looked over to Skyla.

"Swanna, you did the best you could. I'm sorry for letting you get hurt." She apologized. That white bird shook her head and nuzzled he head against her cheek. "Thanks Swanna, take a long rest." She said and returned the exhausted Pokemon back inside the Pokeball. She took out another Pokeball and looked up. "Okay Unfezant, take to the skys!" Skyla called out and tossed the Pokeball. It opened up to release Unfezant out of it and he flied up quickly. He looked down to stare at Chepi and chuckled under his breath.

"Be careful Chepi, we can't afford to lose, so lets use Shadow Ball." Kirby told her. Chepi charge a large energy ball and fired it towards the bird, but it went through him and exploded behind him. "What?" Kirby questioned.

"Quick Attack into the fox!" Skyla ordered. Unfezant disappeared from his placed and had already tackled Chepi. It launched her towards a wall, but she stood herself in time and landed back on the ground safely.

{That was fast.} She muttered.

"Let's try this, Chepi, use Trump Card!" Kirby commanded. Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of her body then tossed them towards Unfezant.

"Dodge them and use Night Slash!" Skyla commanded. Unfezant tried to fly around each red card, but got hit by two of them. He shook it off and turned his wing pure black before getting in front of Chepi and striking her twice with it. He striked her once more to launch her in the air then took off after her. "Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Unfezant opens its beak and formed a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it. He then fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at Chepi, pushing her towards a wall and caused a large explosion.

{Chepi!} Echo yelled and ran towards the explosion. The brown fox fell towards the ground and was caught by the electric mouse.

"Chepi is unable to battle, Unfezant wins!" Miles announced. Kirby ran towards Echo with Eva on his head and was next to them.

"Is Chepi okay?" Kirby questioned. Echo looked at Kirby and nodded.

{She's just knocked out.} He responded. Kirby looked over to Unfezant and grunted.

"Okay, for now, let's put Chepi inside her Pokeball to rest, once this battle is over, we can rush her to the Pokemon Center." Kirby told him. Echo watched Kirby toake out her Pokeball and return the fox back inside it. The he took out another Pokeball and enhanced it. "Zeus, get ready to battle!" He yelled and tossed the Pokeball. It opened up to release the electric eel from it. "Are you ready Zeus?" Kirby questioned.

{I'm always ready to fight.} He responded.

"Okay, let do this." Kirby told him and Miles nodded.

"Begin the battle."

"Unfezant, use Quick Attack!" Skyla ordered. Unfezant disappeared from his spot again and was already in front of Zeus with white energy around him.

"Bind around him!" Kirby countered. Zeus was able to avoid the attack barely while wrapping his body quickly around the bird's body as it took off into the air. "Spark!" Kirby ordered. Zeus surrounded himself in yellow lightning and electrocuted Unfezant with a strong bolt of electricity.

"Spin extremely fast!" Skyla commanded. Unfezant started to spin rapidly that it turned to a blur. Zeus was trying to hold on but lost his grip and was launch off of Unfezant. "Now go in with Aerial Ace!" Unfezant stopped spinning then flew towards Zeus rapidly and crashed into the eel. Zeus fell towards the ground, but he slithered safely on the ground then looked up at the bird.

"Charge Beam!" Zeus's body sparks with yellow electricity and then he fired a yellow electrical beam from his mouth.

"Go around it and use Air Slash!" Unfezant flew around the electric beam and his wings glow light blue. He flaps them to release multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings towards Zeus.

"Discharge to cancel the attack." Zeus covered himself in a cloth of energy and shoot out multiple sparks of electricity around the field, destroying each saw, then zapping Unfezant with the strong area attack. "Wild Charge!" He followed up. The Eelektrik surrounded himself in gold electricity then slithered towards the Unfezant quickly and tackled the bird. The electricity around Zeus gathered in front of him and exploded to push both Unfezant and him away from each other. Unfezant got stuck in a wall while Zeus was back on the ground.

"Unfezant, get a hold of yourself!" Skyla yelled. Unfezant struggled to get out and was trying to pull himself out.

"Zap Cannon!" Kirby demanded. Zeus gathered electricity in front of him that it formed into a large ball. He slapped it with his tail to launch it towards the stuck bird. Unfezant continue to struggled until he got his legs out then pulled himself out and flew off to avoid the electric ball.

"Nice work Unfezant, now use Pluck!" She ordered. Unfezant beak turned bright white and flew towards Zeus.

"Charge up Zeus!" Kirby yelled. Zeus surrounded himself in electricity and Unfezant got close enough for Zeus's and Kirby's eyes to shine. "Zap Cannon!" He screamed. Zeus formed another electric ball in front of Unfezant, who eyes widen, then pushed it against his body and exploded upon impact.

"Unfezant!" Skyla yelled. The bird was sent flying through the air and landed in front of Skyla with his eyes swirling.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Zeus wins!" Miles announced.

"Nice work Zeus, now take a break!" Kirby yelled. He returned Zeus back inside his Pokeball and stepped up to the stage with a light blue ball out. Skyla was returning Unfezant back inside his Pokeball and got out a different one.

"Braviary, take flight!" Skyla released and the prideful Pokemon came out. "You're on your own on this Braviary, so do your best!" Skyla cheered. The bird flew towards the center of the field and landed in front of Kirby.

"Now its time for the Challenger Kirby to face against Braviary. The first one to knock out his opponent wins!" Miles informed. Kirby was glaring at the large bird then ate the orb.

 **Transformation in Process...**

 **Kirby jumped in the air, but he f** **ell down on a feather. He happily jumped on it for for a few seconds then jumped really high and started to spin around then transform with his red-pink blushes on his cheeks turn to short, red stripes and a Native American Chief hat that hat yellow, green, maroon, and tan feathers on and started to fly.**

 **Transformation Complete.**

"Kirby landed back on the ground and stared into Braviary's eyes.

{So you're the famous Kirby that friend, huh?} Braviary spoke.

"So you already heard about me?" He questioned.

{Of course, Eelektross told me all about you, and I'm already prepared to defeat you.} He confess.

"I won't be that easy to defeat Braviary, because I'm gonna put up a fight!" Kirby yelled. Braviary and Kirby opened up their wings and both fighters were glaring at each other.

"Come on Kirby, you can beat him!" Ash cheered.

"Do it for the pride of gym leaders!" Cilan screamed.

"Just do your best." Iris added.

"Come on Braviary, I want that Warp Star!" Skyla supported. Echo and Eva watch in the sideline with Pikachu next to them. The roof above them was opening up and a man in blue uniform gave a thumbs up to Miles.

"Begin!" Miled yelled. Both of them took flight and went above the building. Both Kirby and Braviary were clashing into each other and were gritting their teeth.

{Slash!} Braviary's talons turned bright white and went towards Kirby. The puff ball ducked against the attack then flapped his wings away from the bird then spun around.

"Feathers Gun!" Kirby yelled and released a series of feather. Braviary dodged each one of them, and got next to Kirby.

{Wing Attack!} He turned his wings bright blue and slapped Kirby in the face, but failed to push him away. Kirby glanced over to Braviary and surrounded himself in blue energy.

"Acrobatics!" He was going around Braviary and hitting him with his wings multiple times then got behind the bird. "Condor Head!" He slammed his head against Braviary back and pushed him across the air until the Valiant Pokemon pushed himself out of the attack and started to fly away, "You're not going anywhere!" Kirby yelled and chased after him.

{I'm not.} Braviary said. He turned around with his talons surrounded with blue electricity and enhanced into a larger form. {Crush Claw!} He yelled and went towards Kirby with his foot open. Kirby got caught and was spun around for a bit. Braviary threw him towards the ground and followed the puff ball. {Brave Bird.} Braviary flew straight into the air and its body becomes surrounded in red fire. The fire around his body turned into a light blue aura, and he went straight towards Kirby. The star warrior stared at the attack and at the ground.

"Closer." He whispered. He was falling closer to the ground and Braviary was above him. Kirby watch as he got close to the ground and the hit eyes widen. "Now!" He yelled and flapped his wings to go directly horizontal and Braviary crashed on the ground. Kirby looked towards the impact and found Braviary growling furiously.

{I will not be made a fool!} He yelled and zoomed after Kirby, who was using Hover Flap to get away from him faster. Braviary wings turned bright steel and was glaring at Kirby intensely. {Steel Wing!} He got next to Kirby and was ready to slam his wing against his face, but Kirby quickly turned around and turned his wings bright blue.

"Aeroblast!" He yelled and blasted a large tornado at Braviary and blew the bird away from him. "Cordor Head!" He went in the tornado and slammed his wings against Braviary then went above him. "Bomber Heading!" He yelled. He dived onto Braviary and brought him down. His head was gathering blue aura until they impacted the ground and Kirby created shock waves. Everyone closed their eyes as dirt was fying of the battle field and a violent wind was blowing over them.

"What power." Skyla whispered. The waves disappeared at the end of the battle field and everyone opened their eyes to witness a shattered battlefield with Kirby on top of Braviary breathing heavily. Kirby jumped off of the bird and revealed Braviary's eyes were swirling and Miles nodded.

"Braviary is unable to battle, Kirby wins, that means, the winner of the Mistralton Gym battle is Kirby!" Miles announced. Kirby turned back to normal and sat on the ground exhausted. Skyla ran up to Braviary to help him back up and looked towards Kirby.

"He won..." She muttered. Braviary was laughing silently and got back up his feet. He walked up to Kirby and held out his wing.

{Congratulation, you won the gym battle.} He said. Kirby stared at the wing and smiled.

"Ditto." He could simply say and shook the Pokemon's wing. Skyla walked up to Kirby and sighed.

"Well you beat me, as promise, I won't do Sky Battles anymore." She accepted.

"Good... god that Braviary is strong." Kirby responded.

"Of course, he's used to be my grandfather's strongest Pokemon." She explained. Kirby looked at Miles, who was walking up with a tray and a smile.

"Yes Kirby, and for winning the Mistralton Gym battle, I present you the Jet Badge." Miles said. Skyla grabbed the badge and held it out for Kirby. The Star Warrior grabbed it and smiled at the victory.

"Nice Job Kirby!" Ash yelled.

"That's how you end a battle with extraordinary flavor." Cilan added.

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" Everyone that was waiting for the Sky Battle cheered for the puff ball.

 **(Kirby's Victory Dance song play here(Or watch video I guess))**

 **Kirby tossed the badge in the air the started to dance all of a sudden, he did a spin jump at first then cart wheeled to the left then hop back to place while spinning on his side then landed to walk in place for a bit the walk backwards while waving his arms then did three spin to roll on his back to spin three more times to stand back up with one leg and extend his hand to catch the badge.**

 **(End of Victory Dance)**

Eva and Echo ran up to Kirby and got on his head with smiles on their face.

"Okay Ash, your battle is next." Kirby said to him.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna win this battle." Ash stated.

"Good luck Ash. I'll be resting in the Pokemon Center for now. That battle got me exhausted." Kirby uttered and walked off with the badge in his hand.

* * *

 **In the Pokemon Center, Kirby's Room, Night Time...**

Eva was sleeping on the bed while Kirby had bandages around his body and was passing a ball back and forth with Echo on the floor.

{Hey Kirby, I've been meaning to ask you something.} Echo said. Echo passed the ball and Kirby caught it.

"What is it Echo?" Kirby questioned. He passed the ball back and Pikachu caught it.

{Do you ever miss Pop Star?} He asked. Echo passed the ball back, but Kirby grabbed it and held it tightly.

"I do miss Pop Star Echo, but I'm more happier here. There so many Pokemon I can befriend and new people I can met." He answered. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Pop Star will always be a part of me, but I'm in this world now. Its time to move on and make new memories." He added. He tossed the ball at Echo and the mouse caught it. "Come on, lets go to bed." Kirby suggested. Both got on the bed and slept next to Eva.

"Two more badges before the Pokemon League." Kirby muttered. He closed his eyes and was about to sleep when he felt a painful pressure in his heart and saw a image of a angel eye crying out blood. His eyes opened wide and he stood up to look around the room with a concern look. _'What was that feeling, and why was I think about Zero?'_ He thought to himself. He looked outside the window and sighed. _'Just my imagination I guess.'_ He wondered and laid back down on his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Done, sorry for the wait, Pokemon Battles just makes me lazy. So if anything, leave a Review on what you think about the Chapter and follow and favorite if you like the story... peace.**_


	53. Volcanic Reserve

_**Pikachu564: Welcome back.**_

 ** _Spark: Yea, we're back from the Poke-Mart._**

 ** _Rick: And we got things to keep us alive._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Cool, just get in position, starting the next chapter._**

 **Leafeon: Okay, Lucky, read the comment please.**

 **Lucky: Okay.**

 **Pddf999: how gym badges kirby has now**

 _ **Pikachu564: I just said he had two more badges left...**_

 _ **Spark: Do the math.**_

 _ **Rick: Don't be rude. You got to be nice to the reader.**_

 _ **Pikachu564/Spark: ... fine.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Next!**_

 **BAKCHEEZAI" That's another badge obtained! All right Kirby! I always like the battles between Kirby and strong Pokémon, it's always nice to see Kirby use moves from his own series.**

 **Also, the Kirby elements are finally coming in, with the mention of Planet Popstar, and good ol' Zero. I wonder what's gonna happen next.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Yep, another badge in Kirby's hands and of course I'm gonna add Kirby moves onto the typing, it makes sense.**_

 ** _Spark: Yet you ignore some of them._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Shut up. And Its time we bring some Kirby type stuff in it, but I can't spoil it right now, but get hype for it._**

 _Data: Pikachu564, I bought the chips you wanted._

Jude: Wait are you waiting for, lets start this chapter!

* * *

 ** _Aura Training: Part 2: Aura Claw._**

 ** _"We'll be learning about Aura Claw today Echo." Fenrir told the Pikachu._**

 ** _"Aura Claw?" Echo questioned._**

 ** _"Aura Claw allows the user to use his aura as a dangerous sharp weapon. It lets the user create a claws out of aura, slicing the enemy and adding a elemental effect." Fenrir explained. He opened his paw and grew a large set of claws from his aura and sliced the air, leaving a trace of electricity after the slice._**

 ** _"Cool." Echo complimented._**

 ** _"Now let's start training to master this technique." Fenrir ordered and enhanced another Aura Claw._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 53: Volcanic Reserve_**

In the middle of the mountains, Kirby is in the middle of training his Pokemon. Ash decided to train by himself while Iris and Cilan watch from afar.

"Alright, next is Helios and Echo, so get ready to battle!" Kirby yelled. Echo got off of Kirby's head and got in position while Helios got out of his Pokeball and looked around the bug eyes widen and continue to look around.

{No.} He simply said. Kirby and Echo were confuse at his response and Kirby walked up to him.

"No? What do you mean no?" He asked. The larva looked at sky in fear then back up at the mountains.

{Home.} He answered. Sky nodded at the word and looked at Kirby.

{This is his home Kirby.} Sky translated. Kirby eyes widen and looked around the mountain.

"This is your home? Then that mean-"

"Get away from the Larvesta!" Kirby spoke but a man's voice was heard from above. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a muscular man with blue eyes and teal hair. He wears a blue mask around his eyes, with a "tail" with a purple ribbon. He wears a blue mantle with white hexagonal features, which covers his left arm and torso and also wears black pants and azure shoes. He had a Beartic next to him and both jumped down to get in front of Helios. Ash and Iris ran to aid Kirby and saw the man standing in front Helios and glaring at Kirby.

"What's going on Kirby?" Ash questioned. Iris looked at Beartic and her back shivered.

"And why does he have a ice type?" Iris questioned.

"What are you doing, that's my Pokemon!" Kirby claimed. The man shook his head and stared at Beartic.

"Beartic, handle these intruders, I'll take the Larvesta back to its nest." The man said and kneeled to grab Helios, but the bug surrounded himself in fire and made the man back up with Beartic. "What are you doing? We're trying to get you back home." The man tried to reason, but Helios string shot Kirby's hand and the star warrior pulled him back.

"You're not stealing Helios from me! Sky and Echo, get ready to battle!" Kirby ordered. The man looked at Beartic and it got to battle position.

"Okay, what's going on around..." Cilan walked in mixing a pot of food and came to look at the situation and found the man standing in front of him. His eyes widen and he dropped the food he was mixing together while he stared at the man. "It can't be!" He yelled. Kirby and Ash looked at Cilan confuse and raised questions.

"Do you know this person?" Kirby questioned. Cilan walked up to the man and held out his hand.

"This is the one and only movie star and Icirrus City gym leader, Brycen!" Cilan introduced. Kirby looked at the man in front of him and back at Helios.

"So you're the gym leader?" Kirby questioned. Brycen stared at the odd intruder and nodded.

"Yes I am, and it is my job as a gym leader to keep these Pokemon safe from hunters, but you have committed a serious act of crime Kirby by capturing a Larvesta from this Pokemon Reserve." He explained. Kirby looked at Larvesta and back at Brycen.

"But I found Helios in Pinwheel Forest." He explained. Brycen stared at Kirby confuse then realize something.

"Then this must be the run-away Larvesta that Volcarona was looking for." He concluded. He looked at Helios seriously and walked up to Kirby. "His parent have been worried sick about him, its time for you to release him and for him to go home." Brycen demanded. Kirby looked at the gym leader in shock, but he looked at Helios and saw him shaking his head.

"I refuse to give you Helios." Kirby concluded. The crew stared at Kirby surprised while Helios gave a sigh of relief.

"Then you leave me no choice." Brycen said and looked over to Beartic. "Beartic, take that Larvesta back to his nest!" He ordered. The large bear got on four feet and shouted at them loudly.

"Like hell you will!" Kirby yelled and got out a small red orb, but then a wall of fire got in between them and everyone looked up.

"What going on?" Iris questioned. Everyone looked up and saw a large, moth-like Pokémon with four small feet. It appears to have compound eyes that are two shades of blue, and there is a red horn-like structure on each side of its face. The fuzz on its upper body is smoky white and tangled. Its abdomen is black in the center and light blue with black dots on the outside. It has six leaf-like wings that are orange in color and have small black spots.

"What Pokemon is that?" Kirby questioned.

{Father.} Helios whispered. He looked at Helios then took out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon.

 **Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvesta. When ash from a volcanic eruption darkened the sky, it is said Volcarona's fire replaced the sun.**

"So this is..." Kirby gaze upon the Sun Pokemon and awed at its Power. "Helios's dad?" Kirby questioned. The Volcarona looked towards the Larvesta behind Kirby and fire surrounded its body.

{Son! Where have you been this whole entire time!} He yelled. Helios tapped Kirby really fast to return him back inside his Pokeball, but the Volcarona shot string shot from its mouth and grabbed the Pokemon away from Kirby. {Its time I thought you how to be discipline!} He yelled and threw him up in the air. {Hurricane!} He yelled and created a gust of wind that push Helios back towards the mountains.

"What are you doing! That's my friend!" He yelled. The Volcarona glared at Kirby and blasted a strong wave of heat at the puff ball.

{You will not take my son away. He ran away from home once, now I'll make sure you or him will ever see each other again!} He yelled. He created a large fire tornado to cover his body then it faded to reveal Volcarona not there any more. Kirby was gonna run up the mountain, but Brycen grabbed the puff ball and threw him back to the group.

"I told you, this is a Pokemon Reserve, so you can't have Helios back until he gets out of the reserve. So it will be a violation if you enter and captured him again Kirby." Brycen repeated himself. Kirby was gritting his teeth and glared at the gym leader.

* * *

 **The Volcano Area...**

Helios was thrown to the other side of the mountain and landed on the ground strong. He stood back up and turned around to face multiple Larvesta interacting with each other and multiple Volcarona around them. Helios took a couple steps back, but a large figure came behind him and Helios turned around.

{Son, I have told you many times to never leave the nest!} Volcarona yelled. Helios faced away and tried to crawl away, but Volcarona string shot Larvesta on the ground and got close.

{Let go.} He said.

{Larvesta, how could you-

{Helios.} He interrupted his dad. The Volcarona glared at the bug and got up close.

{What did you say?} He questioned.

{Name. Helios.} He repeated. Volcarona had fiery scales coming off him and blew strong Heat Wave at him.

{You got captured by that Puff Ball, didn't you?} He asked. Helios remained silent and refuse to look at his dad. {Answer me!}

{Yes.} He replied.

{Where did you get captured?} He questioned.

{Pinwheel Forest.} Helios responded. Volcarona flew up in Helios's face and was staring at him.

{Pinwheel Forest? How could you have traveled all the way to Pinwheel Forest?} He questioned.

{Survived.} Helios said. Volcarona grunted and blasted another Heat Wave at him.

{How many times do I need to tell you, speak in a full sentence!} He yelled. Helios stood back up and stared at Volcarona.

{Just survived. That's it.} Helios told him. The father turned his back on Helios and and hissed.

{Better hope you survive our fight then, because the action you took can not be taken so lightly.} He said and flew away. Helios saw most of the Volcarona follow him along with the Larvesta behind them. Helios remained alone in one area while most of the others chatted with each other.

{Doesn't understand.} He whispered and crawled to a rock. He laid down next to it and and closed his eyes in fear.

* * *

 **Kirby, Log Cabin...**

"Brycen, you have to let me get Helios back!" Kirby insisted. The gym leader shook his head and pointed at the mountain.

"No matter how many times I say it, that Larvesta is a part of the Pokemon Reserve Kirby." Brycen answered. Kirby and the gang was inside a small log cabin, discussing with Brycen at the events that just took. Ash was holding onto Kirby's Elemental Candies and both Cilan and Iris were sitting on the sidelines. Kirby was growling under his breath and turned around to face the door.

"Fine, I'll stay outside then." Kirby said and walked out the door. Ash looked Brycen and and was confuse and his action.

"Why are you protecting the Pokemon Reserve so badly?" Ash questioned. Brycen was staring out the window and sighed.

"The Pokemon Reserve was attacked by a couple of poachers two months ago. They captured multiple Pokemon from it and even a Volcarona, but a incident happen and that Volcarona ended up dying in the end. It enraged the Pokemon you saw before you and he harmed both poachers before they could get away. We capture the poachers, but the Volcarona never wanted to trust a human again." Brycen explained.

"Then the Volcarona that died was..." Iris spoke.

"Yes, it was that Larvesta's mother that was involved in the incident, and ever since that indecent, Volcarona tried to keep all Larvesta and Volcarona under his protection, including his son, but the Larvesta Kirby captured was the one that ran away." He said. Ash looked at Cilan and Iris in concern then back out the window, where Kirby was silently raging to himself with Echo and Eva staring at him worried.

"So Kirby won't be able to see Helios again?" Ash questioned. Brycen just shrugged his shoulder and stared up at the roof.

"It depends if the Larvesta actually wants to stay with him. If he doesn't then he will be released immediately." He responded. Suddenly, they heard a Pokeball opening and everyone went outside. They found Kirby with a Pokeball out and a small smile. Kirby sat down and gave a sigh of relief.

"What did you do Kirby?" Brycen questioned. Kirby looked at Brycen and then faced the sky.

"If I can't enter the Reserve, then I won't enter, but one of Pokemon will look for Helios and get the answer from him." He explained. Brycen was about to argue with him, but thought about the action he took and nodded.

"So you'll be waiting for your Pokemon then?" He asked. Kirby just nodded and looked at Brycen.

"If Sky tells me no, I'll leave peacefully." Kirby accepted and Brycen nodded.

* * *

 **Helios, Volcanic Area...**

Helios was tossed across the had multiple scorch marks around his body and his father was flying above him.

{Is this the result of your training with that trainer of yours? Pathetic, if you were with me, you would have evolved already.} Volcarona said. Helios stoop up slowly and shook his head.

{No chance.} Helios responded. Volcarona was getting more furious then used String Shot to grab Helios.

{I told you to say full sentences!} He yelled and pulled him in. Helios closed his eyes and was ready to endure the attack.

{He said he never would have had a chance if he trained with you!} Someone yelled. Volcarona looked up and found a large different colored Unfezant heading straight towards them.

{Quick Attack!} He speed up extremely fastHis wings turned bright white and he sliced the string shot apart. Helios fell on the ground and he looked up. He found the Unfezant and sighed in relief.

{Sky.} He whispered and the bird landed in front of his friend.

{I'm here to get an answer Helios for Kirby, are you gonna come with us or are you gonna stay with your family?} He questioned. Helios shook his head and looked at father.

{I'll go.} He said. Sky gave a sigh then looked at the Volcarona.

{You heard him, I'm taking him back with Kirby so we can traveled together again.} Sky told the Volcarona.

{Sky? So this is another pathetic Pokemon that got captured by that trainer of yours?} Volcarona questioned. Sky put his wings in front of Helios and stared at Volcarona.

{So you're his dad, huh?} Sky interrogated.

{Yes, I am his dad, but I would like to know something. Why are you interrupting such a important meeting?} He asked, surrounding himself in fire scales.

{If anything, I'm going to take Helios back with me, because what you're doing to Helios isn't what a father should be doing. You can't even understand your own son to know that its unfair for him to actually beat you.} Sky pointed out. Volcarona glowed at Sky and fire started to gather around him.

{Then how about I show what happens when you mess wits with me! Fire Spin!} He yelled and released a ring of fire. Sky pushed Helios away from him and took flight to avoid the fire ring. Sky flew around around Volcarona then turned his wings bright blue.

{Wing Attack!} He yelled and slammed his wing against the moth. Volcarona gave a loud grunt then looked at Sky. {Gust!} He blew strong wind against him and pushed the Sun Pokemon back. Then Sky wings turned dark black then slammed the Volcarona with his wings multiple times. Volcarona was taken back at the attack then stared at the bird and saw bright white energy surrounding Sky. {Sky Attack} He yelled and slammed the moth one last time then flew away from Volcarona, who was hissing quietly.

{If you want to really play, then I'll play your stupid game!} He yelled and flew towards Sky. {String Shot!} He shot sticky string that attach to Sky's leg. Sky was surprise then was pull in. {Flare Blitz!} He surrounded himself in red and orange fire then slammed his entire body against Sky. The bird was sent flying, but then another set of sticky string grabbed Sky foot and pulled him in again. {I'll keep doing this again!} He yelled and hit him again with Flare Blitz. Sky was launched in the air then pulled back in. {And again!} Slamming him with another Flare Blitz. Sky was losing consciousness, but was pulled in again. {AND AGAIN!} He shouted at the top of his lungs and slammed Sky again, but this time towards the ground. Sky landed on the ground with a loud impact. Sky was in front of Helios on the ground, but he stood back up. Volcarona was surrounded in orange electricity and grunted. {I'm surprise your able to stand after multiple strong attack, but this combo will finish you off! Hurricane!} He yelled. He flapped his wings with strong force and created a large tornado around Sky to lift him up in the air. {Fiery Dance!} Volcarona spun really fast surrounding himself in fire then the tornado started to engulf itself in flame. It surrounded Sky in a fire tornado then threw him in the air with him engulfed in flames. He fell down next to Helios and the fire disappeared around his body. Sky was about to get up but fell down in exhaustion. {Time to completely finish you.} He said. He shot a string shot against Sky foot. He was ready to engulf himself in flame, but five small fire balls hit the string and burned it in half.

{That's enough.} Helios said. Volcarona stared at Helios and found the bug enraged.

{Oh, and what can you do? I already beat you, so what are you gonna do?} His father asked. Helios looked at his father and started to glow bright white. Sky opened his eyes to witness his friend glow brightly.

{I'm gonna beat you dad!} He said and his body was surrounded in light. Helios small body started to grow and grew six large wings on his back. The five horns on his head disappeared and it grew two large horns on his head. His tail and body grew larger and gave a loud shriek. The light died down to reveal Helios as a Volcarona and flew towards his father. {Silver Wind!} He yelled and released silver wind at his father to push away from his friend. Volcarona just stared at Helios surprise then hissed.

{So that's how is gonna be. Fine, Acrobatic!} He surrounded himself in light blue energy and dashed towards Helios, but he moved aside and looked at his father.

{Trapping Flames!} He yelled and took a deep breath. He released a stream of fire to surround him in a sphere of fire. It got smaller then exploded him inside it. Volcarona was sent flying in the air then was hit with a string shot. His eyes widen when he saw Helios pull him in then surrounded himself in electricity. {Wild Charge!} He yelled and surrounded Volcarona in electricity then launched him away. The dad turned around to face him then felt too much pain. He got on the ground and saw Helios above him. {Give up?} He questioned.

{I yield to you son.} Volcarona said to him. Volcarona lowered his head and was ready for Helios to finish him off, but instead, three Sitrus landed in front of him and Volcarona looked up. {I thought you were gonna kill me.} He said. Helios shook his head and looked at his dad.

{I'm sorry Dad for disappointing you in the past.} He said. Volcarona looked at him surprise for speaking in a full sentence but saw the moth looked over to Sky. {But I found a trainer I can actually train with to make me stronger and a true friend I can count on. So I'm sorry for leaving you, but I can't leave my trainer now.} He reasoned. Volcarona stood up to face his son and sighed.

{Even thought I can't trust human, you have gotten stronger ever since you ran away.} He responded. Helios laughed at the reason and shook his head.

{Dad, Kirby isn't a human. He's my trainer.} He told him. Volcarona just sighed and shook his head.

{If that's the case, fine. You can leave the Reserve, but just so you know, if your trainer ever releases you, your welcome to come back home.} Volcarona warned and flew off with other Volcarona around him. Helios watched his father leave with the other then looked at Sky, who was staring at Helios surprise and sighed.

{Are you ready to go back?} He questioned. Helios nodded and both Pokemon took flight to where the log cabin is.

* * *

 **Kirby, Log Cabin...**

Kirby was sitting patiently with Echo and Eva with him. Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Brycen were inside the log cabin and were watching Kirby carefully.

"Do you think Helios is gonna come back?" Iris asked. Ash just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Kirby.

"If anything, its what Helios decided, not Kirby." Ash responded. Cilan gave a nod at the idea, but saw two figures in the air.

"Is that?" Cilan questioned. Everyone looked up in the sky and found two large Pokemon in the sky.

* * *

"Maybe Helios isn't gonna come back. If he doesn't then I should probably prepare to leave now, and should prepare a farewell gift. And I have to break the news to everyone tomorrow. Maybe they'll understand why Helios decided to stay." Kirby was whispering to himself. Eva was remaining silent while Echo stared at Echo worried. He looked up at the sky and found Sky and a large moth behind him flying towards them.

{Kirby, its Sky!} Echo yelled. The Star Warrior looked up to stare at Sky and saw the Volcarona behind him. Kirby grew a large smile and stood up.

"Sky! Helios!" Kirby yelled. Both Pokemon ran into Kirby and were laughing together with him.

"So you decided to stay with us Helios?" Kirby questioned. Helios nodded and Kirby smiled. He took out the Pokemon and pointed it at Helios. "Then welcome back!" He said and returned the Pokemon back inside his Pokeball along with Sky with his own Pokeball while the group and Brycen came out of the cabin. Kirby turned to faced his allies and Brycen and smirked. "We'll be waiting for you in Icirrus City Brycen for our gym battle." Kirby told him. Brycen just crossed his arms and smiled.

"Of course you will, but I'll be in gym in a week, so wait for me by then." Brycen warned. Kirby nodded at the idea then looked at his allies.

"Let's leave for now guys. Icirrus City isn't far from here." Kirby said. Ash and the others nodded and got behind Kirby. Echo and Eva got on his head and they started to walk towards the City.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: All done.**_

 _ **Spark: Whoa, he evolved.**_

 _ **Rick: I saw it coming a mile.**_

 _Data: Time to end the chapter._

Jude: I wanted to see the battle between Brycen and Kirby next chapter.

 ** _Pikachu564: Sorry, but chapter will be different, so get excited for that!_**

 **Leafeon: Is it about Romance?**

 _ **Pikachu564: No.**_

 **Leafeon: Aww, fine, then remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review the chapter please. Bye-Bye everyone.**


	54. Dragonspiral's Warrior

_**Pikachu564: Time for another chapter.**_

 _ **Spark: Great, whats this one gonna be about?**_

 _ **Rick: Don't you have a script?**_

 _ **Spark: Does it look like I read?**_

 _ **Rick: No, because you're a idiot.**_

 _ **Spark: Why you! (Start to fight against Rick.)**_

 _ **Pikachu564: While those to fight, Lucky, Reviews please.**_

 **Lucky: Okay.**

 **BAKCHEEZAI: Cool, we got more Helios lore this chapter! Did not expect the fact that he was a fugitive. Also, he's evolved, yay! Keep up the good writing!4**

 _ **Pikachu564: Yea, pretty amazing how Helios finally evolved. Now we have three fully evolved Pokemon.**_

 ** _Spark: Pretty amazing considering Ash only has how many? One._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Shut up and lets continue the reviews. Lucky._**

 **Pddf999: Going good so far/ can't wait to see what happens next.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Well thanks for telling me you like the story and also. That was our 100 review, so whoa. Major Achievement._**

 **Lucky: Congratulations.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Alright, lets start the story! (WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE DEATH AND BLOOD! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**_

* * *

 ** _Aura Training: Part 3: Aura Radar, Aura Trap and Aura Vision._**

 ** _Fenrir was sitting on his white chair with his eyes closed and was holding a open book. Echo entered his mind space and saw Fenrir sleeping. He walked up to the blind Pikachu and looked at the book._**

 ** _{What do you want Echo?} He questioned. Echo backed up and saw his eyes still closed._**

 ** _{How'd you know that it was me?} He asked._**

 ** _{That's going to be todays training, Aura Radar and Aura Vision.} Fenrir explained._**

 ** _{What do they do?} Echo questioned._**

 ** _{Aura Vision allows you to see your surrounding without opening your eyes. It shows you the surroundings aura with your aura.} He explained. He opened his eyes and closed his book. {I assume you already experienced it in one of your dreams.} He said. Echo thought about it then remember faint blue aura of a room and the whole house with a human and a Lucario in it._**

 ** _{I have.} He said._**

 ** _{Then it will be easy to learn Aura Vision. Aura Radar and Aura Trap is more advance. You need to learn Aura Vision first, but it'll be easy for you.} Fenrir explained. Echo gave a nod. {Use Aura Vision now, because I'm gonna demonstrate Aura Radar and Aura Trap.} Echo gave a nod and his eyes turned bright blue and saw Fenrir surround himself in a deep blue bubble while another bubble expanding to surround the whole room._**

 ** _{But aren't these just aura spheres?} Echo questioned._**

 ** _{Yes, but I made two different aura spheres. The large one is Aura Radar, it allows you to know where the enemy or if a enemy enter your aura range. The small one is Aura Trap, it allows me to attack swiftly or dodge swiftly, depending on the enemy.} He explained. Echo just admired the aura around him then saw it retract. {The radar depends on how strong your aura is. So the stronger your aura, the large your radar will be.} He explained. Echo gave a nod then saw the radar reduce itself then disappeared. {Let's begin training.} Fenrir told him. Echo gave a nod and got in position._**

 _ **Chapter 54: Dragonspiral's Warrior.**_

 **Narrator: After meeting Gym Leader Byrcen and Helios evolving, Kirby and the gang made it to Icirrus City, and are prepared to wait for one week to face him in a gym battle.**

Kirby and the gang were right outside the Pokemon Center when they found a trainer carrying a injured Shelmet in his hands and ran inside the building.

"What happen to him?" Kirby questioned. Everyone ran inside the building and witness multiple trainers with Pokemon completely injured and in pain. The trainers were holding their Pokemon tightly and Nurse Joy was rushing around the area.

"Nurse Joy, do you need any help?" Ash questioned. She turned around and look at Ash and his friends.

"If you can help me, then please." She accepted then ran off to another trainer and his Pokemon. Ash and the group went to help the Pokemon while Kirby turned to Doctor Kirby and mixed berry juice together and helped Pokemon drink it.

* * *

 **Kirby was treating the last Pokemon and was chatting with its trainer...**

"So what exactly happened to your Watchog?" Kirby questioned the female trainer. She looked at Kirby then grunted.

"It all happen so fast, I was gonna train in the Dragonspiral Tower with my Watchog, but then we were ambush by a Pokemon." She answered. Kirby and Echo looked at each other confuse while Eva was thinking about it.

"Do you remember anything about the Pokemon that attack you?" He asked. She shook her head and grabbed a Pokeball.

"I don't remember anything specific about the Pokemon, all I can remember that its wearing a red scarf around its neck and that's it." She responded. Kirby thought about it then looked over to the group. They saw them talking to Nurse Joy and then back at her.

"Where can I find Dragonspiral Tower?" Kirby questioned. Eva and Echo looked at him surprised and the female trainer pointed north.

"Its north from this town, and its a large castle and its very old. You can't miss it." She said. Kirby nodded and and saw her returning her Pokemon. "And thank you for healing my Pokemon." She gratitude and Kirby smiled.

"No problem." He said. The trainer took off and Kirby gave a silent sigh.

"We're going to Dragonspiral Tower guys without Ash, Iris, and Cilan." Kirby whispered to them. Eva and Echo got on Kirby's head and the star warrior ran out in secret.

* * *

 **In front of the Dragonspiral Tower...**

Kirby stood in front of a old building with multiple floors and cracked walls. A long bridge connected both the land and the building and it had pillars beside it. Echo and Eva were looking at the tower carefully then at Kirby.

{Are we seriously going to confront it?} Echo questioned. Kirby nodded and looked at the building carefully. He took out his Elemental Candy box and took out a purple and a light blue sphere.

"We need to find out who this Pokemon is." Kirby whispered. He continue to walk until he got on the bridge. He looked at the building one last time then continued to walk inside. They went inside the building and looked around the place. Kirby ate both orbs and released a puff of air.

 _ **Transformation in progress...**_

 _ **Kirby was in the air before a animal with sharp claws jumped on Kirby;'s head causing him to panic. He started to spin rapidly and drilled himself into the ground then popped out with** **A furry brown pelt that resembles a wolf or dog. It has a silver mane and claws at the ends of its paws. Then a small blizzard surrounded him and turned the brown fur into white icicles poking out of its head. Kirby body turned light blue and he smiled at his transformation.**_

 _ **Transformation Complete...**_

Kirby ran towards a different direction while Echo remained still. _'Aura Radar.'_ He thought. He took a deep breath and surrounded himself in a large aura bubble that surrounded the entire first floor. He felt both Eva and Kirby moving around and a unidentified Pokemon behind a large boulder. Kirby looked over to Echo and saw his eyes bright blue. Echo extended his paw and aura gathered around his paw then turned into sharp claws. Kirby just witness the unknown power Echo had then saw him rush towards the boulder.

{Aura Claw!} He yelled and slashed the boulder multiple times. The boulder broke apart and revealed nothing behind it, but Echo continue to fell the Pokemon moving from the shadows. _[He's quick...]_ He whispered and continue to feel the Pokemon running around.

"Echo, what are you doing?" He questioned. The aura around his paw went away and Echo just looked at Kirby.

{Trying out my new Aura moves.} He answered. Kirby remained silent then saw Eva walk up to them.

{Echo, he's asking why are you attacking the boulder.} She asked. Echo was about to answer that, but felt the Pokemon getting close to them ready to attack. He pushed Kirby and Eva out of the way and turned his tail metallic.

{Iron Tail!} He yelled and slammed it against the Pokemon attack. Kirby and Eva looked at Echo surprise and saw him trying to stand against a Oshawott with a red scarf using Razor Shell. Both were pushing against each other until Oshawott overpowered Echo and pushed him away. Echo slid across the floor on his feet and glared at Oshawott.

{I'm surprise you were able to see through my attack.} The Oshawott spoke. Echo got in battle stance and growled.

"Echo, stop what you're doing." Kirby ordered. Echo eyes returned to normal and the aura bubble died down.. Oshawott looked at the puff ball carefully then at Eva.

{Kirby, could it be the Oshawott we met when we were being chased?} Eva questioned. Kirby inspected the Oshawott carefully and saw the scar on his left eye.

"It is the Oshawott we met." Kirby confirmed. Echo looked at the Oshawott surprise while Kirby reverted his Ground/Ice form. Oshawott put away his Razor Shell and looked at Kirby.

{Oh, you're the ones I met in that forest five years ago. I see you're doing well.} Oshawott uttered.

"Ya, how have you been?" He asked. Oshawott took out his Razor Shell again and pointed it between Kirby's eyes.

{Stay Back!} He threaten then stared into Kirby's eyes. {What exactly do you want.} He asked. Kirby put his hands up and was laughing quietly.

"E-easy there pal. I just want to ask why are you here." He said. Oshawott just kept Razor Shell up and growled.

{Its none of your concerns, _pal_.} He said with hate. He drew his sword back and was about to slash the him, but the Star Warrior jumped back in time and saw Oshawott with aggressive eyes. Eva and Echo got in battle position while Kirby checked if he was hurt.

"That was close." Kirby whispered then looked at Oshawott.

{This is fair, 2 against 1.} He argued. Eva and Echo just stood in front of Kirby.

"You two step down now!" He yelled. Both Pokemon looked at him surprise then saw him take out two more Elemental Candy, light purple and deep blue. "I'll fight him." He said and ate both orbs.

 _ **Transformation in process...**_

 _ **Kirby was floating in the air then felt a sudden jolt in the head. He was surrounding himself in mysterious waves then he gave a loud yell when a purple basball hat appeared on his head and the waves were on his hands. Then water surrounded his whole entire body and the purple waves energy on his hands turned to water along with his whole body.**_

 _ **Transformation Complete.**_

Kirby looked at Oshawott and saw him pull down his scarf to reveal his mouth.

{Guess I have to fight again.} He whispered and got in battle position. Oshawott charged towards Kirby while he surrounded himself in Psychic power.

"Psybeam!" he yelled and released a beam of purple energy at Oshawott. The otter placed his shell in front of him, deflecting the beam away then dash forward with water starting to surround him. He placed the shell on his belly and looked at Kirby.

{Aqua Jet!} He yelled. He slammed his head against Kirby and pushed him up. He exploded the Aqua Jet with Kirby in the air then grab his shell. {Razor Shell!} He surrounded his shell with water energy and prepare to slash Kirby.

"Psychic!" He yelled and surrounded Oshawott in purple energy then threw him towards the ground. Oshawott landed with a strong impact, but stood up and growled at him. "Crabhammer!" He surrounded his hand with a chunk of water and launched himself to him. Oshawott jumped out of the way and Kirby smashed the ground to create a large hole with water falling off his arm. Oshawott just stared at the hole and growled violently.

{You'll pay! Water Pulse!} He screamed and threw a orb of water at Kirby.

"Psycho Cut!" He released a large purple energy wind slash to cut the orb in half and went straight towards Oshawott. The otter suddenly surrounded himself in blue aura and grabbed his shell.

{Razor Shell!} He created the water energize shell then was surrounded in blue aura. {Aura Blade!} It went inside the shell and grew the blade into a larger form and he sliced the energy wave in half. Kirby's eyes widen and saw Oshawott rush towards him. Oshawott lifted his shell up and smirked. {This is your end!} He yelled. He was about to slash Kirby, but Echo jumped in front of Kirby and stared at Oshawott.

{Aura Barrier!} He yelled and created a large orb of aura between them. Oshawott struck the barrier, but it bounce the attack back and Oshawott fell back. He looked at Echo surprise and stood up,

{A Aura Pokemon?} He questioned. The barrier fell apart and Kirby form reverted back to normal.

"Thanks Echo." Kirby whispered and sat back. Echo looked at Oshawott and saw him walk in front of him.

{So you're a Aura Pokemon too. I'm impress that you are able control you aura.} He praised. Echo smiled and bowed.

{Thank you Oshawott, and I'm surprise that you're also able to use Aura.} He gratituded. Oshawott bowed at Echo then looked over to Kirby and sighed.

{I know you had to battle me, but did you had to leave damage?} He asked. Kirby looked at Oshawott puzzled and got up.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Oshawott pointed at the hole and glared at Kirby.

{I mean, was it necessary to attack the tower itself.} He asked. Kirby remained confuse while Eva was suspicious.

{What's important about this tower Oshawott to you?} Eva questioned. Oshawott looked at her shocked and looked down.. {Spill it.} She ordered. Oshawott remained silent for a couple of minutes then started to walk towards a set of stairs.

{Follow me.} He said. Everyone looked at each other then followed the Oshawott up the stairs.

* * *

 ** _Dragonspiral Tower... 7th Floor..._**

Kirby, Eva, and Echo were walking up the last set of stairs and found Oshawott standing in front of a rock with the name "Elize with flowers in front of it. The trio walked up to the Oshawott and found the otter shedding a tear.

{What's wrong Oshawott?} Echo questioned. He looked at Echo silently then back at the rock. He sat down and closed his eyes.

{This is my trainer's resting place.} He answered. Everyone's eyes widen at the answer and looked at the rock one last time.

"You mean?"

{Yes... my trainer died right here on this exact spot.} He replied. Eva and Echo closed their eyes while Kirby remained staring at the rock.

"How did this happen, if you don't mind me asking?" Kirby questioned. Oshawott looked at the flowers and looked up.

{Since you already know that I control aura, I can tell you that my trainer was a Aura Guardian.} He explained.

"What's a Aura Guardian?" He asked. Oshawott sighed and turned to face Kirby.

{Aura Guardian is a human able to control Aura itself. They can take advantage of aura and use it to fight themselves. Aura Guardians are also able to help their Pokemon unlock their full potentials by accessing their aura.} He answered. Eva nodded at the explanation but saw Echo confuse.

{But how am I able to use Aura if my trainer isn't a Aura Guardian?} He asked. Oshawott looked at Echo and thought about it.

{Your parent must have unlock his aura potential, meaning you were able to unlock without the help of a Aura Guardian.} He answered. Echo just thought about it then nodded at the answer.

"So, what happen to your trainer?" He asked.

{We were travelling across the Unova Region and we were gonna compete in the Unova League, but my trainer decided to visit Dragonspiral Tower to train. I was training my aura power to make them stronger with her until we heard a loud noise right up here. We climbed up to see the commotion and saw a person with a P symbol on his back and was facing the Legendary Pokemon, Reshiram. She saw the man having a evil grin and she refuse to let him have his ways. She told me to stay here and she blasted a Aura Sphere at his back to knock him unconscious and ran up to Reshiram. She surrounded Reshiram in aura and turned it into a Light Stone. She teleported it away into a unknown location, and thought it was a mission success. But she wasn't paying attention to the man behind her. He stabbed her straight through her chest and ran away to leave her bleed to death. I ran up to her and was ready drag her towards the nearest Pokemon Center, but she said that it was okay. She told me to stay be her side because she knew that we weren't gonna make it. I sat next to her and watch her died before my eyes.} He answered. Tears escaped his eyes along with Kirby, Echo, and Eva. Oshawott held his scarf and lowered his head. {Right before she died. She gave me her scarf, and with her last breath, she told me to continue to be become stronger, and to not let her bring me down.} He added. Kirby stared at Oshawott and saw the otter holding the scarf tight.

"I...I'm so sorry." Kirby apologized. Oshawott shook his head and wiped his tears off.

{It's okay, but I dedicated this whole tower as her resting place. That's why I got so furious when you shattered the floor.} He explained. Kirby closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He apologized. Oshawott sighed and looked at Kirby.

{It's okay, but at least you know why I attack the trainers that came to train in this area. Elize was the whole world to me} He said. Kirby nodded then saw Oshawott eyes shift towards Echo. He pointed his shell at Echo and stared at him menacing.

{Battle me.} He demanded. Echo tilted his head in confusion and stared into Oshawott's eyes.

{Why do you want me to battle you?} Echo questioned.

{I want to see how much stronger my aura has become, and since you know how to use aura too, I think this is my chance to know how strong I became..} He said. Echo looked over to Kirby and he shrugged.

"Its your choice Echo, not mine." Kirby informed. Echo stared at Oshawott then grinned.

{I accept your challenge.} Echo confirmed and Oshawott gained a grin.

{Okay, but lets leave the tower. I don't want it to be damage.} He said. He walked towards the stair case, but stopped in front of them and looked back at the rock. {Rest in Peace Elize.} He said and walked down the stair followed by Kirby, Eva, and Echo.

* * *

 _ **Outside of Dragonspiral Tower...**_

Oshawott had placed his scarf next to Eva and both Echo and Oshawott stood across from each other while Kirby stood in between them.

{I'm not going to hold back Echo.} Oshawott warned and pointed his shell and him. Echo got on all fours and his cheeks sparked up.

{I wouldn't want you too.} Echo said and smirked. Both Pokemon were surrounding themselves in aura while Kirby remained still. He raised his hands and jumped back.

"Begin!" He yelled. Echo and Oshawott rushed towards each other and both were setting up their attacks. Echo turned his tail into steel while Oshawott surrounded his shell with water.

"Razor Shell/Iron Tail!" Both yelled and collided against each other. They were pushing against each other then they bounce back.

{Hydro Pump!} Oshawott glowed bright blue and moved his hands in a counterclockwise motion to form a blue ball of water between them. The ball of water flattens and turns into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle towards Echo.

{Thunder Punch!} Echo surrounded his paw with electricity then slammed it against the water stream to break it apart, but failed to notice Oshawott next to him with water around his body.

{Aqua Jet!} He slammed into Echo's body then lifted him up in the air and exploded the attack to keep him in the air. {Aura Sphere!} He put his hands together and started to charge a blue orb between his hands. Echo looked at the orb carefully then smirked.

{Thunderbolt!} He released a large bolt of lightning towards the Aura Sphere then made contact with it to explode it. Oshawott was blown back towards the ground and Echo followed him. {Electro Ball!} He charge a large electric ball with his tail then tossed it towards Oshawott to give him a large shock. Oshawott staggered on his feet but glared at Echo.

{Ice Beam!} He created a icy sphere they released a sharp freezing beam at Echo. Echo jumped up to avoid the beam then surrounded himself in white energy.

{Quick Attack!} He speed towards Oshawott, but the otter just stood still.

{That won't work on me. Aura Trap!} He said and Echo's eyes widen. He skid to a halt and saw Oshawott eyes glow bright blue. Echo just sighed and backed away.

{Aura Vision.} Echo whispered and his eyes turned bright blue. He saw Oshawott inside a ball of aura. The otter took out his Razor Shell and grinned.

{So you already know this move, huh? Oh well, lets try this then. Razor Shell!} He yelled and surrounded his shell his shell in water. {Aura Blade!} The aura around him gathered inside his shell and it increased the blade length. Echo just stared at the long blade in disbelief then growled.

{Aura Claw} He yelled. Aura gather around his paw and it formed into four sharp claws and Echo looked over to Oshawott. The otter began to run towards him while Echo put his attack on the ground. Oshawott got near him and was prepared to swing his sword. {Aura Barrier!} Echo surrounded himself with dense aura and made contact with the attack.

{Nice try, but that's not gonna work twice!} Oshawott said. He grinned at the attempt Echo tried to do and broke thought his shield, but failed to see the electric claw Echo had.

{Yea, but I'm not a rookie either!} He yelled. {Aura Trap!} Echo surrounded himself with aura and Oshawott eyes widen when he entered it. Echo swiftly scratch his opponent multiple times then scratched him one last time before jumping back. {Okay, lets try that move.} Echo whispered. He dropped all aura around him and surrounded his tail with blue electricity and aura. Oshawott stood up, but failed to realize Echo behind him.

{No way...} Oshawott whispered as Echo performed a series of quick slashes that encase him in a prison of chains and jumped back. {Lightning Nova!} He yelled and swiftly lunged himself forwards and swung his tail through Oshawott's body, shattering the chains and left him standing still. He got on his knees then fell on the ground with his eyes swirling. Echo tail back to normal and he looked over to Kirby.

"You win Echo. Congratulation." Kirby told him. Echo sat down with a exhausted face then saw Oshawott standing up. He sat down with a frown and looked at the tower.

{I'm sorry Elize. I'm still not strong enough.} He whispered. He stood up and walked up to Echo.

{Good battle Oshawott.} Echo told him. He reached his paw out and the otter simply stared at it. He gave a small smile then shook the electric mouse Pokemon paw.

{That was a interesting battle guys.} Eva praised. She handed over Oshawott scarf and he bowed in gratitude.

"So what do you plan on doing now Oshawott?" Kirby questioned. Oshawott sighed and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

{Seems like I need to train more. I gotta travel around the Unova Region again.} He said.

"Why don't you travel with us then." Kirby questioned.

{Wouldn't I be a bother?} He questioned. Echo stood next to Oshawott and put his hand over his shoulder.

{I don't think you would be a bother, in fact, I think it would be good for the both of us. We'd be able to learn off of each other and improve our aura together.} Echo answered. Oshawott thought about the offer and smirked. He got out of Echo's grasp and walked towards the tower's entrance.

{You're right and its what Elize would have wanted.} He whispered and looked up at it. {I'm gonna leave again Elize. Take care.} He said. He walked up to Kirby and looked at him. {I should probably tell you the name Eliza gave me.} Oshawott informed. Kirby got out a Pokeball and looked at Oshawott.

"What is it?" Kirby questioned. Oshawott grabbed his shell and pointed it at the tower.

{She gave me this name because she believed I would become stronger each passing day. The name I wear with pride and honor. My name is Ichiro.} He said.

"Welcome to the team Ichiro." Kirby welcomed and tossed the Pokeball. Ichiro closed his eyes and got hit with the Pokeball. He had a small smile under his scarf and went inside the Pokeball. He was captured successfully. Kirby picked up the Pokeball then looked over to Echo and Eva. "We have new friend guys, so lets go back to the Pokemon Center." Kirby said. Both Pokemon gave a nod and were walking back in front of Kirby, but the star warrior stopped and looked at the tower once more. "I'll take care of Ichiro very well Elize. May you Rest in Peace." Kirby said and ran after the two Pokemon.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: There! The mysterious Oshawott was captured, but you know his purpose at least a tiny bit.**_

 _ **Spark: He's cool, but does his trainer have to be murdered?**_

 _ **Rick: Its just character development I guess.**_

 **Leafeon: But now we have Ichiro in the mix. He can bond with Echo about aura and stuff.**

 _ **Pikachu564: True, but they're gonna be training friends only, but I won't say anything else.**_

 _Data: Okay, time to close the chapter._

Jude: Please leave a Review on what you think of the chapter/story so far.

 **Lucky: Favorite and Follow the story if you enjoyed it too.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Have a nice day!**_


	55. Daycare Mistake

_**Pikachu564: A short Pokemon Chapter involving the Daycare.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 55: Daycare Mistake_**

 _ **Kirby's House... Vi's Daycare Room...11:27 PM**_

A Watchog was walking around a room full of eggs with a long checklist in his hand. Vi was standing in the doorway and was watching Leon walking back and forth and marking things in the paper.

"Anything to report Leon?" She asked. The Watchog shook his head and passed the papers to her.

{All eggs are still here and in perfect condition.} He reported. Vi gave a nod and passed him a full plate of food.

"Good work as always Leon. Eat up and get ready for bed." She ordered. Watchog nodded and sat down with his food.

{After eating, I'll do one last check up on the eggs then I'll go to my room to rest.} He informed. Vi nodded and went out of the room, leaving Leon alone with his food. He began to eat slowly, satisfied with the food. He was about to eat another piece of food when he heard a window open. He placed the food back on the plate and gave a irritated sigh. {Really, now?} Leon questioned and got up. He quickly ran towards the window and confronted a Pawniard trying to get in. The Pokemon eyes widen when it saw Leon's right hand turned bright red then was surrounded with fire. {Fire Punch!} He yelled and smashed the Pokemon in the face and launched him far away from the house.

{Dang it!} He yelled. Leon shook his head and walked back to his plate of food.

{He tries to break in every single week and never gives up. Guess I need to punch him harder.} He whispered and continued to eat. He finish his last piece of food and gave a loud yawn. {Hmm, I'm too tired to walk back to my room. I'll sleep here for today, nothing bad can happen anyways.} He muttered and laid down on the ground. He closed his eyes slowly to fall asleep peacefully. Unknown to him, three eggs were glowing bright white and made cracking noises.

* * *

 _ **6:05 AM**_

Sunlight hit Leon's face to wake him up. He gave a loud yawn and looked out the window.

{Ugh, morning already? Well, time to get back to work.} He said and was about to get up, but felt three heavy object on him. He looked up to find three Pokemon sleeping on top of him. {What the? Get off of me!} He yelled. The three Pokemon woke up slowly and got off the Lookout Pokemon. He stood up and looked at the Pokemon carefully. He looked at a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a turtle or tortoise. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. Its body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim. A small seedling grows on a brown patch on its head.

He shifted his eyes to looked at a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw and has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head.

He moved his eyes to the last Pokemon. A light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each. The Pokemon looked at each other confuse then at Leon.

{What kind of Pokemon are you guys anyway?} Watchog questioned. The Pokemon gathered around Leon to give him a hug, but it confused him. {Wh-what are you doing?} He asked. The tiny turtle tried to get Leon's attention while looking at him.

{Daddy.} He said. Watchog eyes widen and he took a long deep breath.

{Oh... my... ARCEUS!} He yelled. The door behind him swung open with Vi, Soak, and Blade opening the door.

"What going on in here?" Vi screamed. She found Watchog kneeled on the ground with his mouth wide opened and his eyes blank while the three new born Pokemon were running circles around.

{Daddy, daddy, daddy!} The three chanted trying to get Leon's attention.

"Oh no..." Vi whispered. She ran over to grab each Pokemon away from Leon then ran outside of the room. Blade and Soak walked up to Leon, who was starting to wake up.

{I-I-I-I.} Leon stuttered in his words.

{It's okay Leon!} Soak told him. Soak grabbed Leon's shoulder with a concern look. Leon eyes widen and he grabbed Soak's arm.

{I'M NOT A FATHER, RIGHT!} He yelled. Soak was surprise at his act, but shook it off.

{Calm down Leon, I'm sure Vi will sort this out.} Blade informed. Leon took a deep breath then gave a long sign.

{You're right, I'm sure she'll pull through th-}

{Daaaaaadddddyyyyy!} They yelled and tackled Leon on the ground. {Daddy, I'm hungry.} The small penguin cried.

{Can you make us food?} The monkey asked.

{Pleeeeeeeeease.} The turtle begged. Leon's eyes were twitching crazy and he looked over to Vi, who was scratching her head in annoyance.

"Sorry Leon, they just keep insisting that you're their dad." She said. Leon looked at the three Pokemon and grunted.

{How did this happen?} He asked. Vi walked up to Leon and sat down.

"You slept in here, didn't you?" Vi questioned. Leon looked at her suspicious.

{So what if I did?} He questioned. Vi smacked her forehead, realizing what happen.

"Now I know why they think your their father." She said. She pointed at Leon before laughing. "Hahahahaha. Because you slept in here, you were the first thing they saw and believe you were their father." She laughed out. Leon's eyes shrunk in realization then looked at the small Pokemon. They were snuggling against his body with small smiles.

{So what species are they?} Leon questioned. Vi took out a book then flipped through a large amount of pages.

"The green turtle is a Turtwig, and its a male." She informed. Turtwig was playing with his tail, trying to bite it.. "The blue penguin is a Piplup, and its a Female." She reported. Piplup peaked Leon's body to cause him tiny amount of pain. "And the red monkey is a Chimchar, and its Female." She said lastly. Chimchar grabbed Leon's hand and tried to pull him away from the other two Pokemon.

{So in other words, I have a two adopted daughters and a adopted son.} He complained. Vi gave a nod. Leon stood up completely and looked at the three Pokemon.

{Are you going to tell Kirby?} Blade questioned. Vi got out her phone and looked at Blade.

"What do you think? These three won't leave Leon alone, so I might as well informed him that he has three more Pokemon in his hands now." She answered while walking outside the room to start the call. Blade and Soak looked at Leon concern while he was looking after the Pokemon.

{What did I get myself into.} He whispered. Vi walked back in and clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okay guys! We're going to see Kirby in Icirrus City, so secure the eggs and the furniture, because we're gonna rocket over there." She ordered. Everyone nodded and spread out to secure the whole house except Leon, who was looking after the three Pokemon. The whole house was finally secure and Vi pressed the button. "Okay, to Icirrus City!" She yelled and the house took flight in the air.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Short Chapter over.**_


	56. Icirrus Gym Battle

_**Spark: Welcome everyone, so um... our boss is out right now, but we'll provide the chapter today.**_

 _ **Rick: Fun, but whats the last chapter about.**_

 **Leafeon: I don't know, but he'll be back after the chapter ends.**

Jude: Okay, so Lucky, can you read the Reviews please.

 **Lucky: Okay.**

 **Pddf999:** **I can't believe I was the 100th reviewer**

 _ **Spark: Yea, its not like you rigged it in anyway.**_

 _ **Rick: Yea... next.**_

 **BAKCHEEZAI: It's the Oshawott we all wanted to see again! Yay! Honestly did not expect his character to be this deep, but then again, both Pokémon and Kirby have had deep stories before, including stuff like death, and still manage to keep an E rating. Also, we get a first sight at good ol' Team Plasma (not actually good, but you know what I mean), but they're killin' people this time. I don't think any other evil team has done that before. That makes it pretty scary.**

 **Anyway, that's all from me, and keep up the good work!**

 ** _Spark: What's that about exactly?_**

Jude: If I remember correctly, Pikachu said we needed a evil organization, and no one is more evil than Team Plasma. Team Flare is also evil, but they have a special kind of evil. He told me something else but I forgot.

 ** _Rick: You talk to the trainer? Weirdo._**

Jude: Shut up. Next.

 **BAKCHEEZAI:** **Woo, Sinnoh starters! My childhood generation! Where are the remakes for this gen?**

So Kirby has three more Pokémon in his hands... Wow, we've gone a long way since Eva and Echo. I count around fifteen Pokémon now, and I believe that is more than Ash has ever had at any given time (although I'm not sure), and we all know that number only going to continue to grow (or maybe not). Kirby's got quite a lot of Pokémon trainin' to do.

 _ **Spark: Yeah, but hey, they can train themselves in any unique way. So its a thing.**_

 ** _Rick: Okay. Let's get the chapter started._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 56:_** ** _Icirrus Gym Battle._**

 **The day before Sinnoh Starters being hatched. Inside the Icirrus Gym.**

Kirby was standing across Brycen, who was looking at the Puff Ball seriously.

"The Gym challenge will now begin. Challenger Kirby versus Brycen the Gym Leader . This will be a three on three battle and the battle will be over when all three Pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokemon. Trainers, choose your Pokemon." The referee yelled out.

"Are you ready, Kirby?" Brycen asked. In response, Kirby took out a Pokeball and pointed it at him.

"I'm always ready!" He yelled. He winded up "Get ready to battle Soak!" Kirby yelled and tossed the Pokeball. It opened up to release the large croc from the Pokeball and he stared at Brycen.

{I'm ready to surpass my limit.} The Croconaw said, facing Kirby.

"How much Power can you control now?" Kirby questioned.

{Up to 950% right now, but I know I can do better.} Soak answered. Kirby gave a nod before Soak turned back to face Brycen and saw the gym leader take out a Pokeball.

"Come on out Cryogonal." Brycen said. He tossed the Pokemon to opened it up. It release a large snowflake Pokemon in front of Soak.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Kirby questioned.

 **Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Cryogonal originates from arctic sky clouds and floats down to the ground to make snow fall.**

"You ready Soak?" Kirby questioned. The croc gave a nod then kneeled down. "Okay, Soak, use Water Gun 50% Power!" Kirby commanded. Croconaw took a deep breath then released a power stream of water.

"Cryogonal, deflect it with Rapid Spin!" Brycen countered. Cryogonal was spinning rapidly around extremely fast, hitting the Water Gun to break it apart. "Now use Ice Beam!" Brycen followed up. Cryogonal stopped spinning and formed a crystal ball. It release a crystal beam towards Soak.

"Absorb it with Ice Punch, 100% Power!" Kirby ordered. Soak formed a fist and surrounded it with ice crystal. He punched the beam and absorbed its power to enhance the amount of power it has. "Now ram it into it!" Kirby commanded.

"Reflect!" Brycen ordered. The Snowflake like Pokemon covered itself in green aura while Water Type quickly ran up to Cryogonal. He slamming his fist to his face, pushing it away from Soak, but it remained floating in the air. Kirby smacked his lips silently. "Now use Night Slash!" Cryogonal spun quickly, surrounding the outer rim with dark energy and went towards Soak.

"Jump back Soak, then use Water Pledge, 150% Power!" Kirby ordered. Soak jumped back to avoid the attack then slammed his foot on the ground to release multiple water pillars towards from the ground and slammed Cryogonal in the center. Cryogonal spun away and faced Soak. "Now use Scald, 200% Power!" Kirby demanded. Soak mouth was steaming until he release a large current of steaming water. Brycen and Cryogonal were stunned at the attack's power before Brycen snapped back to reality.

"Dodge it Cryogonal!" He yelled. Cryogonal floated up to avoid the attack and witness it strike the ground. The attack melted the ice and left Brycen astonish. "That's one powerful Croconaw you got there young... creature." He said. Kirby nodded and stared at Croconaw.

"He has a limit on how much power he can release so far, but he'll surpass that limit and get stronger." Kirby told him. Brycen glared at Kirby and stared at Cryogonal.

"Is that so. Well then, I suppose Cryogonal will have to defeat your Croconaw before it can reach its maximum limit." Brycen said. "Cryogonal, use Sheer Cold!" Brycen ordered. Cryogonal's body becomes outlined in light blue aura and it pulls its head back and opens its mouth. When it does, a spinning orb of bright blue energy forms in front of it. Cryogonal then fired a powerful light blue beam of energy with light blue snowflake-shaped sparkles from the orb towards Soak.

"Jump it!" Kirby screamed. The croc jumped up in the air and saw the freezing beam pass him and strike the ground to covered it in another layer of ice. He landed and then stared at the floor quietly.

{That was close.} Soak whispered then stared back at the Cryogonal.

"Don't let it rest. Freeze Dry." He ordered. A light blue ball or energy forms above Cryogonal head, Then a beam of light blue, white and purple aura is shot from the ball and struck the Croconaw. It pushed him back towards Kirby and exploded on his face. Soak kneeled down and was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Soak?" Kirby questioned.

{That kind of move was that, it felt so strong.} Soak reported.

"Even if it is a Ice type move, Freeze-Dry is super effective against a Water type." Brycen explained. Kirby looked at Soak then back at Cryogonal. "Freeze-Dry again, Cryogonal!" He demanded. Cryogonal prepared for the attack and Kirby grunted, but then formed a small smirk.

"Let's step it up Soak! Use Dragon Dance, then use Hydro Pump, 250% Power." Kirby yelled. Soak stomach expanded until he release a large amount of water while Cryogonal fired the beam. Both moves collided but Hydro Pump easily overpowered the beam and slammed Cryogonal away from him. "Now use Metal Claw, 300% power!" He commanded. Soak raised both hands and his claws extended into a large form and quickly ran next to Cryogonal.

"Dodge it, then use Rapid Spin!" Brycen ordered. Cryogonal back up quickly, but got scratched by the attack and fell towards the ground. "Cryogonal, no!" Brycen yelled.

"Now use Water Pledge, 350% Power." He yelled. Soak went back towards the ground and punched the ground to create multiple water pillars and struck Cryogonal to bring it towards him. "Finish it with Superpower, 400% Power!" Kirby ordered. Soak gave a load yell and filled half of the field in red aura. He disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of Cryogonal. The Ice type tried to float back, but was grabbed by Soak and started to spin it around. Soak lifted him up and was thrown straight towards the ground to create a large hole on the ground while spreading small ice shard everywhere. Everyone stared in shock in the hole and they saw half of Cryogonal body buried with his left eye swirling.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle, Croconaw wins." The referee announced. Kirby sighed in relief while Soak returned in front of him.

"Nice work Soak." Kirby praised.

{No problem.} He said.

"Take a break Soak, I'll use you later." Kirby informed. The croc nodded and went back inside the Pokeball while Kirby got out another Pokeball. "Okay, Helios, get ready to battle!" Kirby screamed. He released the large moth Pokemon while Brycen returned a fainted Cryogonal then took out another Pokeball.

"A fire type, and no less, a Volcarona. Vanillish, stand your ground!" Brycen called out. He tossed the Pokeball and it opened up to reveal a ice cream Pokemon.

"Begin!" The Referee yelled.

"Vanillish, use Icicle Spears!" Brycen ordered. Vanillish points the lower half of its body at the opponent and it starts to glow light blue. Vanillish then spins around and fires multiple icicles from the bottom of its body at Volcarona.

"Heat Wave." Kirby countered. Helios spun around then flapped his wings to release a strong amount of wind to melt the attack and striked the Ice-Type back. "String Shot!" He followed up. Helios released a series of sticky string the attached to Vanillish. "Now pull him into a Flare Blitz!" He ordered. Helios yanked Vanillish towards him and surrounded himself in deep red fire. He slammed himself against the ice type and pushed him towards the ground. It exploded upon impact and Helios flew away to reveal Vanillish already down.

"Impossible." Brycen whispered.

"Vanillish is unable to battle, Volcarona wins." The Referee announced. Brycen stared at the fainted Pokemon and sighed.

"You did great Vanillish, take a long rest." Brycen said and returned the Pokemon back inside the Pokeball. Brycen stared down the Volcarona and smirked. "Finally, a challenge." He whispered. He took out his last Pokeball, preparing to toss it up.

"Okay Beartic, battle stance!" Brycen yelled and tossed it to release the large bear from the Pokeball.

{Rooooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!} Beartic screamed and stared at the large moth.

"Beartic..." Kirby whispered. Kirby pointed the Pokeball and Helios and frown. "Take a break Helios. We'll let Soak handle this." Kirby whispered and returned him back inside the Pokeball while taking Soak's Pokeball out.

"Soak, get ready to battle again!" Kirby yelled and released the croc once again.

{Let's do this!} He yelled. Soak stared at the bear in front of him and growled.

"So you're gonna try to reach his final limit, huh? I will make sure that surely doesn't happen." Brycen said. Beartic got up and snarled. "Beartic, Brine!" Brycen ordered. Beartic fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth towards Soak.

"Dragon Claw, 450% Power!" Kirby yelled. Soak spread his hand opened and surrounded it with large light green energy that formed large claws. Soak swiped the attack apart then ran up to Beartic. He scratch him multiple times then pushed the bear away.

"Don't give in Beartic, use Aerial Ace!" Brycen yelled. Beartic jumped up with a high burst of speed with a clear aura around him.

"Endure it Soak!" Kirby ordered. Soak put hits hands in front of him, Beartic slamming into him and trying to push the Pokemon away. Beartic put his feet on the ground, but tried to push Soak still. "Aqua Tail, 500% Power!" Soak pushed Beartic slightly back then turned around. He spun his tail rapidly and created a large water tornado, pushing Beartic all the way up in the air. "Scald, 550% Power!" Soak released a powerful stream of steaming water.

"Sheer Cold!" Beartic's body quickly becomes outlined in light blue aura and he pulled his head back and opened his mouth. When he does, a spinning orb of bright blue energy forms in front of him. Beartic then fired a powerful light blue beam of energy with light blue snowflake-shaped sparkles from the orb into the steaming water. Both moves cancelled out, but Soak was suddenly behind Beartic. "What?" Brycen questioned.

"Let's finish it Soak. Ice Punch, 600% Power!" Kirby ordered. Soak surrounded his fist with a icy aura then multiple ice spikes formed around it.

"Use your Ice Punch, Beartic!" Brycen ordered. Beartic quickly turned around and while covering his paw in deep ice. He collided against Soak, but was over powered and blown back towards the ground. He landed safely then look up, but didn't find the croc.

"Ice Beam, 700% Power!" Kirby screamed. Beartic heard a loud charging noise behind him and turned to find the croc behind him again.

"Use your Ice Beam!" Brycen yelled. Beartic charged his attack and blasted a crystal beam, but Soak's beam was stronger and pushed the bear away again. Beartic remained standing, but was kneeled down.

"Aqua Jet, 800%" He yelled. Soak coated himself in a ton of water and charged towards Beartic.

 _'There's no opening! This Pokemon is just a power house. I can't even attack it with Sheer Cold because they counter it. And with each attack, his power has been increases by 50% each time, but now a 100%. How do I defeat this opponent.'_ Brycen thought. "Roll away Beartic!" Brycen screamed. The large ice bear rolled to the left, barely avoiding the attacking and watched Soak cancel his attack. The croc turned around and glared at the bear.

"Let's end it Soak and break that your limit!" Kirby yelled. Brycen stared at Kirby surprised and grit his teeth.

"So 900% is his final limit?" Brycen whispered.

"Finish it with a Hydro Pump, 1000% Power!" Kirby yelled. Everyone eyes widen at what he said and witness Soak shine brightly. His head, body, tail, and arms expanded. The spikes on his head, back, and tail grew larger. Large scales grew around his body and the light started to die down. It revealed Soak's new form and he gave a mighty loud shout. "Soak..." Kirby whispered. He took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. The final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated.**

The red spikes on Soak's head starts to glow bright red and he created a large hole in front of him. Everyone stared at the the croc surprise while he took one last deep breath and he let out one last shout to release a large powerful water blast that filled the entire field and went straight towards Beartic. The water pushed Beartic towards the wall and slammed the Pokemon against it, continuing to spray the attack. Soak closed his mouth and the attack died down to reveal Beartic with his eyes swirling.

"Beartic is unable to battle, the winner is Feraligatr. This means, the winner of this gym match is Kirby!" The Referee declared. Kirby had a light smile then ran towards his Pokemon.

"You did it Soak, you really did it!" Kirby cheered, Soak turned around with a smile, but sat down and gave a sigh of relief.

{Is it over?} He questioned. Kirby nodded and the water type laid down. The Star Warrior grabbed a Pokeball and pointed it at him.

"Good work Soak, you deserve a long good rest." Kirby said and pushed a button to release a red light and return the large Pokemon back inside his Pokeball. Kirby turned his attention to the Gym Leader and saw him help his Pokémon up.

"You did well Beartic, take a long deserve break." Brycen said and returned his partner. He looked Kirby and smirked. He reach into his sleeve and pulled out a small badge. He walked up Kirby and kneeled down to eye level. "Kirby, I present to you the Freeze Badge, you earned it." Brycen said. Kirby took the badge from him while both Echo and Eva got on his head to look at the badge closely.

"We did it, and to think I only used two Pokémon only." Kirby whispered. He lifted the badge up and saw his reflection with all his Pokemon behind him. Kirby motion Eva and Echo to get off him and he got in position.

 **(Kirby's Victory Dance song play here(Or watch video I guess))**

 **Kirby tossed the badge in the air the started to dance all of a sudden, he did a spin jump at first then cart wheeled to the left then hop back to place while spinning on his side then landed to walk in place for a bit the walk backwards while waving his arms then did three spin to roll on his back to spin three more times to stand back up with one leg and extend his hand to catch the badge.**

 **(End of Victory Dance)**

Eva and Echo got back on his head and both looked at the badge again.

{We did it Kirby.} Echo said.

{We're on our way to achieving our dream} Eva added.

"Congratulations Kirby." Ash cheered.

"It's was a spicy battle Kirby." Cilan added.

"Great job Kirby."

"Just one more badge so we can join the Unova League." He said. Kirby look up and smiled. "We're on our way."

* * *

 ** _Spark: Sheesh, what took so long_**

 ** _Pikachu564: Shut up, I'm lazy okay. Plus, I'm trying to play League._**

 ** _Rick: How about you focus on your writing instead pal._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Okay, whatever, at least I posted._**

Jude: He's got a point, so let's give him a break.

 ** _Rick and Spark: Fine._**

 _Data: We had Soak evolved apperantly, with a clear sweep on Brycen Pokémon too._

 _ **Pikachu564: They are Ice Type and we have Helios. They were gonna get destroyed one way or another, but hey, at least Soak made it to 1000% Power.**_

 **Lucky: That's strong.**

 ** _Pikachu564: Yeah, but let's end the chapter here._**

 ** _Spark: Okay, remember to leave a Review, Follow and Favorite. Peace._**


	57. A Triple Threat

_**Pikachu564: Time for another filler episode, because this is more easier to write than battles.**_

 _ **Spark: What do you mean?**_

 _ **Rick: He means that its hard to write battles since the Gym Leaders have Unova Pokémon only, and there were a limited amount of Ice-Types... actually, there are only 3 Ice Type Unova Pokémon, if you exclude Kyreum. So even if I wanted Kirby to fight him, he needed to fight a different Pokémon.**_

Jude: In other words, you just want to make it exciting, but its impossible due to the 7th gym leader being weak?

 _ **Pikachu564: Yep.**_

 **Leafeon: Okay, that's good to know I guess... Lucky, can you read the reviews.**

 **BAKCHEEZAI**

It's been too long, lad. Too long. Where have ya been?

All writer's block stuff aside, that battle was an absolute curbstomp from Kirby's end, to the point where it was honestly less exciting than previous battles, to say the least... Kirby also did not fight Brycen's most powerful Pokémon either, although he probably doesn't really need to, seeing how much Brycen's already been humiliated this chapter. However, on the bright side, at least Soak got his final evolution, Kirby got his badge, and the dance returned.

Keep up the good writing, and please, don't leave for such a long time again. I really want to be able to read all the way up to the finale.

 ** _Pikachu564: Okay... so I'll explain what's been going on. For one thing on why it took too long was because this battle was stupid. Brycen Pokémon are only limited to the only three Ice Type Pokémon in Unova. I can make a pretty good battle for Beartic (Maybe) and_** _ **Cryogonal, but a Vanillish? Sorry but no matter how I write the story, it always ends with me refusing to write the Vanillish part. I just eliminated him fast with Helios and that's it. And don't worry, I know I have to finish this story no matter what.**_

 **Guest: Will the other johto starters evolve?**

 **Pikachu564: They will soon, just wait for it.** **Let's start the Chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 57: A Triple Threat_**

Narrator: After his Gym Battle against Brycen, Kirby slept in the Pokémon Center with his friends. His phone ringed loud and woke him up early in the morning.

"Ugh." Kirby whined. Eva and Echo were grunting softly and both of them woke up. They looked at Kirby and saw him get up and walked towards his bag. He was scrambling through his bags and grabbed his phone. He took it out and opened it. "Hello?" He answered.

 _"Hey little bro, its Vi."_

"Vi? Why are you calling at 6'o clock in the morning? Did something happen to Soak during the transfer or something?" Kirby questioned.

 _"Oh now, the transfer was great. Its just that Leon, your Watchog, became a father..."_

"What do you mean he became a father?" He questioned half-asleep while getting back on his bed.

 _"So some eggs hatch in the middle of the night and thought that he was their father."_

Kirby remained silent for a few second to think about it then his eyes shot wide open. "Wait a second! Leon's a dad now?!" Kirby asked.

 _"Yea, so do you mind if we make a quick stop over right next to where you are."_

"How long do you think it'll take to get here?"

 _"Like three hours or so."_

"Okay, we can stay, call me when you get here. I need to sleep for two hours either way then wake up to make food for everyone." Kirby told her.

 _"Alright, we're gonna set up for take off then fly over there."_

"Best of luck sis."

 _"Bye little bro."_

Kirby put his face on the pillow and completely fell back to sleep.

* * *

Time Skip... 9:37 AM

* * *

The whole gang left Icirrus City into the middle of the woods, all of them waiting next to a clear area. Ash, Iris, and Cilan were sleeping underneath a tree shade while Kirby was fully awake looking at the sky.

"Where is she?" Kirby questioned. Eva and Echo we're sleeping on Kirby's head. Kirby was about the head back to the tree but heard a loud engine above them. "Finally." Kirby whispered. Both Pokémon woke up slowly and looked up to see a large house descending in front of them. The rest of the group woke up and the house landed safely on the ground. Kirby walked up to the ground and knocked on the door. It opened up to reveal Vi with a large smile and waved her hand.

"How are you doing little bro." Vi questioned.

"What do I keep telling you?" Kirby questioned.

"Sorry bro, couldn't help myself." She mocked and patted his back.

"So what's going on?" Kirby asked.

"Well, Leon-"

{Stop following me!} Leon yelled. Everyone turned their attention to the house and found Leon running away from three small Pokémon.

"Hey, those Pokémon are Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup." Ash pointed out.

"Aren't they the Sinnoh region starter Pokemon?" Iris asked.

"Yes they are, but why are they chasing after Leon?" Cilan questioned.

"Oh, that's because they think Leon is their father." Vi explained. Kirby snickered at the explanation, but Leon gave a fierce glare and picked up dirt. He jumped up on the house and threw it at Kirby, with great accuracy, into his eyes.

"AGH! Dang it Leon!" He yelled and yelled in pain. Leon looked down on the three Pokémon and found Turtwig trying to climb it.

{Be careful Turtwig.} Chimchar told him. Turtwig continued to climb, but his foot slip and started to fall down. Both Pokémon gasp in fear while Turtwig screamed. Leon gathered white energy around himself then was below Turtwig. He grabbed the turtle and placed him down on the ground. Chimchar and Piplup gathered around him while Leon gave a quiet sigh and looked at Kirby. {Look, I can't just look after these guys, I have a job to look after the Poke-Care eggs.} He complained. Kirby thought about it and looked at Vi.

"Can't you take care of them?" Kirby questioned. She shook her head and pointed at Leon.

"I tried, but they refuse to leave his side." Vi reasoned. Kirby remained silent, but then took out three Pokeballs and threw them at the unexpected Pokémon. They went inside them and were captured with no struggle.

"How about we try this, Leon works for 5 hours. After that, the three Pokémon will be let out to play with him for at least two hours to tire them out. Then after those two hours, you'll returned them back inside the Pokeball and return to your job. This will continue until they understand that Leon has work to do and play with themselves." Kirby resolved.

{But what about the eggs for those two hours?} Leon questioned.

"Vi or another Pokémon will need to take of them while you play with them. That will solve both problems." Kirby proposed. Leon remained silent then stared at the Pokeballs. He gave a silent grunt and picked them up.

{I'll accept those terms then.} Leon accepted and was gonna walk back inside, but stopped and turned to face Kirby. {By the way, what are you gonna name them?} Leon questioned. Kirby shook his head and pointed at him.

"They are your children Leon, so you get to name them." Kirby told him. Leon stared at the Pokeballs and threw them in air. The starters came out and stared at Leon confused.

{Okay...} He stared at Chimchar carefully. {Amber...} He gazed over to Piplup. {Aqua...} His eyes shifted on Turtwig. {Acer.} Kirby just nodded and walked up to them.

"Welcome to the team Amber, Aqua, and Acer, I hope that we make a great team in the future." Kirby told them. They stared at Kirby and got close to each other.

{Who's the pink puff ball?} Amber asked.

{I think he's our trainer.} Acer responded.

{I thought he was a Pokémon.} Aqua whispered. Kirby was about to yell at them, but felt a pierce glare and looked over to Leon, who was staring fiercely at him. He sighed and looked at Vi.

"Alright sis, we're gonna continue my journey to get my last gym badge." Kirby told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To Opelucid City." He responded. Vi took out her IPad and type in the city name. He face turned to a frown and shook her head.

"Sorry little bro, Opelucid City Gym is closed, and it won't be opened anytime soon." She warned. Kirby was surprised and the news but was pushed down by Ash.

"What do you mean the gym is closed?" He questioned. Kirby squirmed out of grasp and looked at Vi.

"The gym leader is out, so I recommend going to a different gym." She warned. Kirby and Ash looked at each other then back at Vi.

"Which gym?" They asked. Vi tapped on the pad and smiled.

"Virbank City, you can battle a old friend o mine for a Gym Badge." She told them.

"How do we get there?" Kirby asked.

"You can get there by boat. There's a city near from here and take a ferry over there." She told them.

{Why don't we use the house to get there?} Eva questioned.

"Because after that long trip, the house won't be able to move for at least a week." She responded. Kirby thought about it and smiled.

"Okay, we're going to Virbank City to get that last Gym badge!" Kirby yelled. Ash nodded while the other two gave a small cheer. They started to walk while both Vi and Leon waved good bye to them. Leon sighed and turned his attention to the three Sinnoh Starters.

{So I'm a parent... huh?} He whispered.

* * *

 ** _Pikachu564: Chapter ends, I was gonna write all Kirby's Pokémon, but it wasn't saved sadly, so I just summarized it and that's it._**

 ** _Spark: Okay, whatever. We don't want to talk, so just Follow, Favorite, and Review this thing!_**


	58. Broken Mind

**_Pikachu564: No intro, just get to the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Near the Pokémon Center..._**

 ** _A Pokémon was standing near a tree and had bright red eyes. It stared empty at the tree and grit his teeth. {Aaahhhhhh!} It yelled with a loud force and punched a hole in the tree. It was breathing heavily and continue to punch tree with a electric fist. He completely broke it and it came crashing down to the ground. It growled lightly then continue his rampage around other trees and broke each tree apart. {AAAAHHHHHHH!} It yelled and covered the whole field in electricity. It got weaker and the bright red eyes dimmed away. The creature then ran towards the Pokémon Center, leaving a whole field in flames._**

 ** _Chapter 58: Broken Mind_**

 **Narrator Guy: After confirming their new plan, Kirby and the group head towards Virbank City to get their last gym badge to compete in the Unova League.**

 ** _7:34 AM_**

Echo was opening his eyes slowly and gave a loud yawn. Echo stretched his body and gave a grunt.

 _[Aw man, my body is extremely exhausted... must have trained to hard yesterday with I guess?]_ Echo thought. Echo sat up and looked over to Kirby and Eva getting ready to leave.

"Come on Echo, we're about to go out." he warned. The Pikachu nodded and jumped off the bed to land on top of Kirby's head and Eva climbing on Echo's back. "You guys ready?" He questioned. They nodded and Kirby got out of his room. They walk to the main room and found Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu waiting for them.

"You ready to go Kirby?" The group asked. Kirby nodded and the group walked out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **After traveling a small distance away from the Pokemon Center, our heroes are close to the Harbor that travels to Virbank City. Right now, they are taking their time to train first before reaching the Harbor.**

"Okay guys, its time to do some light training." Kirby said. Blade, Chepi,Rammus, Eva, Echo, and Ichiro standing in front of him. Kirby had left to train his Pokemon away from Ash, Cilan, and Iris. "Rammus, you're with Chepi, teach her something if possible." He ordered.

{I'll try my best.} Rammus whispered with a annoyed look.

{I'm in your care.} Chepi told him.

"Blade you're gonna be with Ichiro." He said. Blade looked towards Ichiro, but remained silent.

"Echo is gonna be with Eva." Kirby told them. Everyone nodded except Ichiro, who was staring at Echo.

{Let's train hard Echo.} Eva told him. Ichiro grunted silently then looked towards Kirby.

{Actually, do you mind if I train with Echo instead. I need to talk to him about something.} He requested. Everyone stared at Ichiro before Kirby shook his head.

"No, go ahead. Eva you're with Blade then." Kirby told them. Eva remained silent while Blade got next to her.

{Don't worry about it Eva, lets just train.} He told her.

{What about you Kirby, what are you gonna do?} Blade questioned.

"I'm gonna get out Soak and teach him a new move." He informed. He took out Vi's device and switched out a Rammus's Pokeball with Soak's Pokeball. "You guys spread out, this move is gonna be a large burst move." He warned. The group split up while Kirby tossed the Pokeball up. It opened up to release the large crocodile and he looked down at Kirby.

{What's going on?} He questioned.

"I'm gonna teach you two new moves, Whirlpool, Waterfall, Blizzard, and Hydro Cannon. Are you up for it?" Kirby answered.

{Sign me up.} He told him.

* * *

 **Blade and Eva**

Blade was tossing Razor Leafs at Eva, who block each of them with her own leafs, cut them with Leaf Blade or dodged them.

{Nice job Eva, lets keep it up.} Blade informed.

{Okay, let's try close combat now.} She whispered, speeding towards him and getting out a long vine. Blade got his own Vine Whip and grabbed the vine. He swung Eva around then tossed her away. He released another series of Razor Leafs while Eva balanced herself in the air. She landed on the ground, charging Leaf Blade, then continue to charge towards Blade. She cut up each leaf, getting next to Blade, and slamming him away. He skid across the floor and nodded.

{Nice job, lets continue the training.} Blade told her. She gave a nod and continue to run towards him.

* * *

 **Rammus and Chepi**

Chepi was staring at Rammus, who had a large book opened and was looking at a page with a Eevee picture.

{What can I teach you?} Rammus asked. Chepi just hummed patiently while Rammus grunted. {Maybe I can teach her Shadow Ball.} He whispered. Chepi remained still until Rammus closed the book and made her jump.

{Okay, let's get started and learn how to use Shadow Ball.} Rammus decided. Chepi gave a nod and got next to Rammus. {So what you need to do is gather ghostly energy around you.} Rammus instructed. Chepi just stared at him confused and tiled her head.

{What?} She questioned. Rammus gave a grunt and got in position.

{Just do what I do.} He ordered. Chepi just nodded and got in position too.

* * *

 **Soak and Kirby.**

Soak was releasing multiple small water ball and created a small whirlpool with his hands.

"Keep it up Soak, if you learn this, we'll be able to make a full combo out of it." Kirby told him. Soak stopped for a moment and looked at Kirby.

{What is the combo?} He asked. Kirby smirked and took out a blue and white elemental candy.

"I'll show you." He said. He swallowed both of them and grinned.

 **Transformation**

 **Kirby jumped in the air and spun really fast to surround himself with water. He became water himself then small snowflakes gathered around him to freeze the water. The top of his head form a large glacier while the bottom half was still water.**

 **Transformation Complete.**

"I'll show you the combo." He said. "Whirlpool!" He yelled, forming a large whirlpool that filled the entire area they were in. Soak was trying his best to stand still but was pushed towards the center. "Waterfall!" Large currents were popping out of the whirlpool and pushed Soak up one with a large amount of force. Kirby was on top of the whirlpool with his hands raised and cy aura surrounding the whirlpool. "Blizzard." The whole pool froze and Soak was inside a icy pillar. Kirby turned around, taking a few steps away from him, then turned around forming a large blue water orb. "Grand Finale: Hydro Cannon!" He blasted the large orb into the frozen Feraligatr, shattering the whole move and Soak fell down to the ground with white steam coming off his chest. He got up slowly and stared at Kirby.

{Wow, that's really strong.} He said. Kirby nodded, helping Soak up, and smirked.

"So, are you ready to give it a try?" He asked. Soak gave a nod and continued his training.

* * *

 **Echo and Ichiro**

Ichiro had his back turned on Echo, placing his scarf on a rock, and the mouse remained quiet.

{Why do you want to train with me?} Echo questioned.

{We need to train our aura everyday Echo, as a Aura Guardian's Pokemon, you should maintain your aura every single day with meditation. If you don't meditate, your aura will deplete and you might lose your aura or it might go out of control.} He informed. Echo looked at Ichiro weird.

{But I've hadn't had any trouble with my aura at all, and I haven't meditated once.} He told him.

{Wait... so you haven't meditated once, but you have such strong aura?} Ichiro questioned. He thought about it and walked past Echo. {Wait a minute... who taught you those Aura Moves? If it wasn't for him, you couldn't have defeated me so easily.} He asked.

{Fenrir.} Echo answered.

{Fenrir? Who's Fenrir?} He asked. Echo just tilted his head and pointed in his head.

{Fenrir is a Pikachu I see in my dreams. He teaches me about new aura moves and I get to use them in battles.} He explained. Ichiro looked at Echo surprised then walked up to him.

{So Fenrir is just figment of your imagination? Don't you find that weird at all, because to me it doesn't make any sense.} Ichiro argued. Echo frown at his idea and shook his head.

{I don't think it's weird, Kirby and the others said he's just a another personality.} He told him.

{What, you mean Kirby and the others met Fenrir?}

{Yea, when I'm put in a life threatening situation or I'm desiring more aura power, Fenrir takes over my body.} He explained. Ichiro just stared at Echo and turned around.

{How about a small sparring match.} He questioned.

{Well, we're suppose to train, so why not?} He said. Echo got in position, but saw Ichiro take off his shell and point it at Echo.

{Do you know about Max Aura?} Ichiro questioned.

{Of course, Fenrir used it during my battle against a Lucario. It allowed me to use all the aura I had in my body to give me more strength in the battle.} He answered.

{Can you use it without Fenrir?} He asked.

{I can try.} He said.

{Good, then lets get started.} Ichiro told him. He took a deep breath then was surrounded by a small amount of aura. {Max Aura!} He yelled and a large explosion of Aura came out of Ichiro. Echo stared at his power, then took a deep breath.

{Max Aura!} Echo yelled. Echo exploded with aura, but he felt a small pulse inside of him that threw him of balance. _[What was that?]_ He thought.

{Here I come Echo!} Ichiro warned. Echo looked up and saw Ichiro with his scalchop surrounded in water energy.

{Razor Shell!} He tried to slash him, but Echo moved out of the in time and jumped away from the otter.

{Thunderbolt!} Echo surrounded himself in electricity and shot it towards Ichiro.

{Aura Sphere!} He yelled. He put his hands together to create the orb then shot it to destroy the electric beam. Echo eyes widen and put his hand together.

{Aura Sphere!} He charged the same ball and shot it towards the attack and exploded it mid air. Echo look around the smoke and growled. {Aura Trap!} A small aura orb was forming around him, but the aura shattered and Echo was taken back at it. {What?} He questioned, but heard footsteps from in front of him.

{Hydro Pump!} Ichiro yelled. Echo tried to jump back, but was splashed with strong water and pushed away from the otter. Ichiro grinned and coated himself in water. {Aqua Jet!} He yelled and blasted himself towards the Pikachu, who stood up and stared at the otter.

{Electro Punch!} Kirby surrounded his paw in electricity and aura, but both died down and Echo was surprised. He grit his teeth and rolled below the otter. {What's going on?} Echo questioned. Ichiro move died down and he stared at Echo.

{Going easy on me?} He questioned. Echo shook his head, but the otter growled. {Don't underestimate me Echo, I can teach you something beyond Max Aura.} He said. He pointed his shell in the sky and glared at Echo. {Limit Break.} Echo stared at him and saw a small shield of aura breaking off him then was surrounded by a larger amount of aura than before.

{What's going on?}

{Limit Break allows me to use all my aura on offense. It may leave me vulnerable, but it can raise my power by so much.} He said.

{I thought you weren't holding back last time} Echo yelled.

{And I didn't think I would be defeated easily, now prepare yourself!} He took one step and a small hallucination of his was there then he disappeared. Echo was taken back then grit his teeth.

{Aura Radar!} He yelled. He created the large aura orb and felt Ichiro running around him in top speed. Echo kept looking around him, but failed to realized that Ichiro was in front of him.

{Aura Sword!} Ichiro formed a large aura blade with his shell and tried to slash Echo, but he bend back then back flipped away.

{Iron Tail.} Echo then turned his tail iron and swung it.

{Aura Shield!} He formed a aura shield next, bouncing the attack back. {Aura Spear!} It formed to a long aura stick with a sharp arrow head aura. He grabbed his shell with one hand and pure aura with the other. He thrust it multiple times, but Echo avoided it and hopped back.

{How-}

{I'm able to manipulate my aura onto my shell. I can create any weapon with pure aura, and I can possible make you faint easily.} He informed. {Aura Bow!} He screamed. He grabbed his shelled and pull back a aura string with 10 aura arrow pointing at Echo. He fired them and each one went towards Echo.

{Electro Shield!} Echo screamed and shot electricity above him. It stopped about 1 foot above him then it surrounded him in electricity. Each arrow collided against the defensive move and disappeared. Echo dropped the shield and felt Ichiro behind him.

{Ultimate Power! Aura Scythe!} Ichiro's eyes, body, tail, hands, feet, and shell were glowing bright blue and his shell formed a large scythe. Echo eyes widen trying to get away, but Ichiro kept appearing in front of him. The otter got close to him and Echo was stepping back.

 _[I need power, I need power now!]_ Echo desperately thought, but he didn't felt Fenrir respond. He continued to back up then thought about it. _[Maybe Fenrir already unlocked it for me.]_ He thought. He took a deep breath, raising his tail and snarled. {Limit Break!} Echo yelled.

 _[Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]_ Fenrir screamed, but was too late. Echo felt a large pulse and his whole body stood still. He remained still for 5 seconds and Ichiro stared at the motionless Pokémon.

{A desperate move Echo, but this training session is over Echo, its my victory.} He said and rushed to him with his scythe, but failed to realize The small aura shield covering his body disappeared and the large burst of energy. Echo's eyes turned bright red and the mouse gave a loud scream stop the otter in place. Ichiro stared at Echo and took a step back. {E-Echo?} He asked. The mouse stared right at Ichiro, but the otter took a step back when he saw Echo's state. The Pikachu just charge a electric punch and ran up to Ichiro.

{Aura Shield!} The otter put his shell in front of him to absorb the attack, but when it made contact, Echo put more force than Ichiro expected. He was thrown away, crashing into a tree and breaking it. Ichiro got back up after the attack, but realize that he dropped his shell and it was in front of Echo. He watched Echo shot a large amount of electricity in the air.

* * *

 **Blade and Eva...**

Both grass types keep colliding against moves until they heard a loud scream.

{What was that?} Eva questioned. Blade put his his vine away then heard a loud electric roar behind them. Eva stared at the thunder then gasp.

{Echo!} Both yelled out and ran towards the direction.

* * *

 **Rammus and Chepi...**

Chepi was forming a large dark orb then fired it towards Rammus. It went passed him and exploded behind me.

{Perfect, now you know Shadow Ball!} He said.

{Does this mean I can beat Umbreon now?} She asked.

{Maybe, but I can't give you a honest answer. Only time will tell.} He informed. Chepi nodded, but both jumped when they hear a loud thunder roar and turned to find the electricity explosion.

{Is that Echo's Thunderbolt?} Rammus questioned.

{It is.} She responded. Both Pokemon began to run towards the direction with concern.

{I'll go ahead!} He told her and she nodded.

{Quick Attack!} He said and sprinted away from Chepi.

* * *

 **Kirby and Soak...**

Soak was creating a large whirlpool below him, but then kneeled down and the whirlpool disappeared.

{This is a bit difficult.} Soak told him.

"Well, you can't do it perfectly, but we'll continue working on it." Kirby told him and helped the Pokemon up, then heard a explosion behind them and turned to face a large amount of thunder coming from an area.

{Is that Echo's Thunderbolt?} Soak questioned.

"Whether it is or not, we should check it out." Kirby answered and both ran towards the wild thunder.

* * *

 **Ichiro and Echo...**

Echo continue to release a large amount of thunder while Ichiro got back up slowly.

{Echo calm down, you win!} Ichiro yelled. The Pikachu stopped and stared at the otter before giving a menacing smile. The mouse was charging towards him and surrounded himself in Aura and Electricity. Ichiro just stared at Echo getting close, but was suddenly grabbed behind the neck and watch Echo run past him slamming into multiple trees and breaking them apart. Ichiro was tossed to the side and he saw a Herdier breathing heavily.

{That was way to close.} Rammus whispered. Ichiro stood up, but was pushed back down by Rammus. {What did you do to Echo?} Rammus questioned.

{I pushed him to his limit, but it looks like he can't control his limit.} Ichiro responded. Rammus looked back at Echo then ducked when he saw him throw a multiple Aura Sphere at trees.

{I'll see if I can handle it.} Rammus said. He got off of him then charge a large dark ball. {Shadow Ball!} Rammus released the dark orb towards Echo, but he turned his tail iron and slammed it against the ground to cause a large explosion. {Fire Fang!} Rammus charged inside the smoke with his fang filled with fire. He popped right out and clamped his jaws against Echo arm. Rammus shook him around, but felt electricity surround him and he let go. Echo surrounded his fist with electricity then punched Rammus with a large amount of power on his stomach and sent the loyal dog flying away. Rammus landed back on the ground safely then kneeled down in pain. {That really hurt!} He cried. Echo gave a small chuckle and was about to continue, but four vines grabbed his arms and legs by the side that were pulling him. He looked to his left and saw Eva then to his right was Blade.

{What are you doing Echo?!} Eva questioned.

"Pika! Piiiii! PIKA!" He just yelled. Blade stared at Echo carefully then grit his teeth.

 _[Completely red eyes, rampaging attitude, and he can't even hear our words.]_ Blade thought.

{Echo, get a hold of yourself!} Eva cried out. He wouldn't listen, he continued to scream. Echo then release electricity and zapped both holders away from him. He stared at both of them then spread his arms apart to aim at both of them. He charges two Aura Spheres then fired it towards Eva and Blade. Both Pokemon still remained stunned, but a Shadow Ball and Hydro Cannon colliding both attacks and exploded them. Echo stared at Blade, who had Chepi next to him, and then stared at Soak in front of him with Kirby beside him.

"Echo, what is the meaning of this!" Kirby screamed. The Pikachu just growled in response and disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of Kirby with a electric aura claws charged up. "Oh-!" He got scratched multiple times while Echo teleported in front of Soak next to scratch him multiple times too then release covered his paw with a heavy amount of thunder and slammed it against Soak's stomach to sent him flying then teleported next to Chepi and did the same, but kicking her away instead. The three of them drop down and grunted in pain.

{What just happen?} Chepi cried out in pain

{I don't know, but what the hell kind of power is that power?} Soak questioned.

"It feels like one of your 1000% power moves Soak, but it feels much stronger than that." Kirby responded. Both of them looked at Echo, who kept was breathing heavily. "Echo please, listen to me!" Kirby yelled. Echo simply responded with a yell then charged towards his trainer.

* * *

 **Inside Echo's mind.**

Echo was in a endless void of darkness and was looking around the area.

{Hello?} He voiced out, but a loud echo was heard. He remained there for awhile until he heard footsteps. {Who's there?} He questioned. He saw a small figure walking slowly towards him and saw a Dark colored Pikachu with crimson red eyes.

{Echo, its me, Fenrir.} He responded. Echo gave a sigh of relief then ran towards him.

{Fenrir, what's going on, where am I?} Echo questioned.

{Relax Echo, we're in your mind, but right now, it isn't that stable.} He informed.

{What do you mean?}

{Right now, you're using a move that every aura Pokemon has a hard time controlling, Limit Break.} He responded. Fenrir walked to his side and tapped his head. {But you my friend are a special case. You can't control your power at all.} He informed.

{I can't control aura?} Echo questioned while looking at his paws.

{Oh you can control aure, but you can barely control Max Aura. You can tell right. How some of your aura moves didn't work that much like before.} He said. Echo remained silent but heard Fenrir laugh. {To be honest, I'm not surprise you can't control Limit Break,} He said.

{How come?} Echo growled.

{Because I can barely control it.} He responded. Echo stared at Fenrir confuse. {Limit Break allows you to use your aura at its fullest potential like Max Aura, but Limit Break allows you to use Aura in a new way.} He explained. {You see Echo, everyone has aura, but each person has their own unique aura. You saw Ichiro's Limit Beak right. He is able to manifest any weapon he want with his scalchop with the help of both Razor Shell and his Aura. He is extremely fast and is extremely powerful too when using this move, but Limit Break has a cost.} He explained.

{What's the cost?} Echo questioned.

{The cost is defense. It will leave you vulnerable to any attack the opponent throws at you, but some aura Pokemon find it useful from the speed they gain and the new ability they gain from it either way.} He said.

{But why can't I control it?}

{Because of two things. First, you haven't decided on how you will be using your Aura, every aura Pokemon that uses Limit Break has one new unique ability, whether its making weapons with your aura like Ichiro, or making two copies of yourself to make the opponent watch out for two moves instead of one. Second is the fact that you could barely control Max Aura by yourself. Until you mastered that technique completely, then you can start practicing Limit Break and find your unique ability, but for now, your friends have to defeat you.} He explained. Echo remained silent then looked around the room.

{So... what do we do?} Echo questioned.

{Just wait.} Fenrir said, sitting down with a smile. {Patience is something every Aura Pokemon needs Echo. Not just for Meditation, but for a chance in battle too.} He taught. Echo nodded

* * *

 **Outside his mind...**

Echo continued his rampage, trying to punch Kirby, but puff ball kept moving out of the way. He just stared at Echo upset then groaned out loud. He hopped all the way back and got out a yellow orb.

"Enough is enough Echo, I will challenge you and knock you out myself if I have too." Kirby yelled and swallowed the orb.

 **Transformation...**

 **Kirby jumped up in the air and a light green orb slams onto Kirby's forehead. The top of his head catches on blue fire and he panics. He shakes the blue fire around until the blue fire disappears as soon as the blue sparks appear and Kirby turns green.**

 **Transformation Complete...**

Kirby was staring into Echo's eyes and saw the Pikachu looking excited. It sprinted towards Kirby charging a long claw with electricity and aura surrounding it.

"Spark Attack!" Kirby surrounded himself in a electric bubble. Echo ran inside it then was bombarded with multiple sparks attacking him. Kirby dropped the attack then surrounded his right leg with blue electricity. "Spark Kick!" He kicked Echo away then jumped above him with his head pointing down. "Lightning Strike!" Kirby released a large amount of electricity off his hat down towards Echo, but he jumped away then hopped up beside Kirby. He surrounded his tail with three things, thunder, steel, and aura, before slamming it against Kirby to push him straight towards the ground. He went back towards the ground while Kirby got up to his feet. Then both surrounded their fist with electricity and charged towards each other.

"Thunder Punch!" They slammed each against each other, trying to punch one another, but each blocked each other's attack and they continued on. They pushed each other away and Kirby stared at Echo. "Please Echo, listen to me. You have to stop now." He warned. His response was just a scream then charged towards Kirby. "So be it." He could simply say. Kirby released electricity from his hand to create a large electric sword. Kirby charged his blade with lightning energy again then sliced Echo once. He performs a series of slashes that encase his target in a prison of chains. He then slices through, shattering both the chains and Echo. Kirby's blade disappeared and he looked behind him. He saw Echo still standing. Echo turned around slowly then smile. He surrounded his fist with electricity again and Kirby took a step back.

"How..." Kirby whispered. Echo gave a loud scream before two Shadow Balls, two Water Pulse, and two Vine Whips hit Echo from behind. He fell silent then fell down face first on the ground. Kirby stared at his electric fist dying down and breathing normally. Kirby looked up and found his Pokemon breathing heavily and frighten eyes. Everyone walked up to Echo and Kirby lifted him up. Everyone walked back towards the camp site and remained silent.

* * *

 **Camp Site...**

Everyone was around Echo inside a large tent, staring at the bandaged body with Kirby in his Doctor Form.

"What happen during your training Kirby?" Ash questioned.

"Echo seems really beat up." Iris added.

"Echo went on a rampage because he couldn't control his aura apparently." He responded.

"Was his rampage the cause of this disturbing taste?" Cilan questioned.

"Yes, but we worked it out for now. Echo will be fine and he'll return back to normal." He said. All of Kirby's Pokemon were bandaged up and stared at Echo before Soak and Rammus walked away to talk about the event that took place. Blade and Ichiro were sitting on a tree stump in view of Echo while Chepi and Eva we're right next to Echo. Pikachu and Axew on their trainers looking at Echo and Kirby giving a loud sigh. "Let's leave him alone for now, beside, I gotta talk to my Pokemon real quick." Kirby informed. The human trainers and their Pokemon left while Kirby's Pokemon gather together. "We don't speak of this to Echo and will never tell him what happen. If he knew that he was hurting us, then he would be more hurt than the damage he did to us. So lets all promise each other that we won't speak a word of this to Echo," Kirby warned. Everyone gave a nod while Kirby stared at Echo, who had a small smile. "Tomorrow we're gonna arrive at the ferry and make our way to Virbank City, so get ready guys, we'll be getting that Gym Badge." Kirby told them in a serious tone and everyone nodded again. They just stared at Echo until night before going to sleep around him.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: School is being such a ***** to me.**_

 _ **Spark: Aww you'll get over it.**_

 _ **Rick: Keep it short and simple, Follow, Favorite, Review, blah blah blah, peace.**_


	59. A Time to Relax

_**Spark: I am slowly dying on the inside.**_

 _ **Rick: Aww look at yourself, you seem broken pal.**_

 _ **Spark: Leave me alone.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Alright, lets get the chapter started, but first, reviews please.**_

 **Lucky: Okay.**

 **BAKCHEEZAI:** **You're finally back! I'll keep this review short and simple.**

 **Well, we thought Max Aura was powerful, but Limit Break? Final Fantasy, is that you? Unfortunately, Echo can't control that right now...**

 **Looking forward to that eighth gym battle and the Unova League, of course. Hopefully he masters the Aura by then.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Indeed, Max Aura allows aura Pokemon to use their aura at their maximum potential while Limit Break goes over the maximum potential and goes all out on attack. I am indeed... looking forward for those two too. Sigh, so much work. Next please.**_

 ** _PhenioxMaster:_** _ **Will Kirby go to other regions like Kanto,Johto and so on?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: I want to say yes... but-**_

Jude: He's to lazy to write that, so you're getting Unova and maybe Kalos too only, so don't expect Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Alola. Maybe he'll do summaries but that it.

 ** _Pikachu564: Ugh... what he said._**

**Lucky: All done.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Just start the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Echo's Mind.**_

 _ **Echo and Fenrir were still in a dark room, playing on a chess board and Fenrir made his last move.**_

 ** _{Checkmate buddy.} Fenrir said. Echo gave a loud grunt and looked around the black room._**

 ** _{This is boring.} He whined. Fenrir gave a soft chuckle while resetting the board._**

 ** _{Maybe next time, don't try something so desperate.} He warned. Echo gave a small nod until the whole room was turned white all of a sudden._**

 ** _{What happen?} Echo asked._**

 ** _{Your friends must have stopped your rampage. You can wake up now Echo.} He responded. Echo got up, but thought about it._**

 ** _{If I went on a rampage, did I hurt anyone?} Echo questioned. Fenrir scratch his head and turned around._**

 ** _{You did Echo... but just pretent you don't know. If they tell you the truth, be surprise, if they lie to you, accept it. You'll already in physical pain, you don't need emotional pain either.} He warned. Echo sighed softly before walking towards a door and opened it._**

 _ **Chapter 59: A Time to Relax.**_

 **Narrator: After stopping Echo's rampage, the group had made it to the ferry and are heading their way towards Virbank City to challenge the gym and gain their last Gym Badge. Ash and his friends decided to take a break from training while they were on the ferry while Kirby remained his room with Echo still asleep on his bed.**

Kirby was staring at Echo quietly with Eva, Chepi, and Blade with him, remaining silent the whole time.

{Ugh... what's going on?} Echo groaned out. Everyone jumped up next to Echo and helped the Pikachu up.

"Oh Echo, thank Arceus you're okay." Kirby told him. Echo stared at his body and saw his right arm all bandaged up.

{What happened to me?} He asked. He remembers just him yelling Limit Break and the world going dark after that. Kirby just smiled and pet Echo.

{You went a little out of control during our training session, but its okay now.} Blade answered.

{Did I... hurt anyone?} He asked knowing the answer already. Kirby remained silent but, Eva shook her head.

{No Echo, but you really did hurt yourself.} She answered. Echo stared at her silently then back at his wounds.

{So... where are we?} He asked.

{We're at the ferry Echo, we're making our way to Virbank City to get our last Gym Badge.} Chepi responded.

{Really, so do we continue training?} He questioned.

{No, for now, we're going to relax until we get there. For now, everyone should take a break.} Kirby informed. Kirby took out Vi's device, switching Pokeballs and releasing the Pokemon. Kirby then grabbed his phone and dialed Vi.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Vi, can Leon, Amber, Aqua, and Acer take a small break with us?" He asked.

 _"Of course, I'm a little busy right now with a... customer. Yea, customer. Leon and the other three can go with you, so have fun._ _Bye_ She confirmed and hanged up. Kirby was surprise how fast she hanged up, but got the last four Pokemon out.

"Leon, what Vi doing?" She asked. Leon stared at Kirby seriously and crossed his arms.

{She's handling a customer whose giving her a hard time, but we're not sure if its a customer anymore. So she's betting the hell out of him right now.} He explained. Everyone stared Leon quietly then at Kirby.

"Okay... we're going to relax for today guys, so do whatever you want to do, today is just another day off." Kirby told them. Everybody left the room ready to have fun except Kirby, who was staring at his box of elemental candy.

* * *

 **Kekkai Sensen ED #1** **Sugar Song and Bitter Step** **  
** **Choutenpenchi'i mitai na kyousou ni mo narete (Echo ear twitching up and down with a pleasant smile.)  
** **Konna nichijou wo heiwa to mimachigau (Moving his tail back and forth and moved his body with joy.)  
** **Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara (Echo running around Kirby before climbing on his head.)  
** **Miushienai mono wa nanda? (Blade and Rose back to back until they turn around and Blade held out his vine to Rose.)  
** **Byoudousei genri shugi no gainen ni nomarete (Soak clapping his hand extending one to the left then to the right with Leon popping his head out of the corner.)  
** **Kokoro made ga maru de. (Rammus with a big smile before spinning to around to transform into Zoey.)  
** **ETOSETORA Daikirai daisuki (Kindle calmly dancing back and forth then Pignite raising his right arm then left arm.)  
** **Chanto shaberanakya (Kindle stepped on Pignite foot making him scream while Rammus and Zoey walking next to each other with a pleasant smile.)** **  
Ningyou to sashite (Echo and Pikachu playing patty cake together.)  
Kawaranai shi (Eva and Chepi looking at each other carefully.)  
** **Ah, Yoimachi wo (A small yellow egg with a spiky black pattern on a boat sailing away from land.)  
** **Yuku hitodakari (A Glaceon and Pikachu crying with tears falling down their cheek.)  
** **Wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari (The egg was drifting away from the two Pokémon who had two trainers behind them.)  
** **KONTORASUTO ga (A small yellow star lying on the floor.)  
** **Gosenfu wo tobimawari (Echo picking the star up and looking at it carefully.)  
** **Uta to RIZUMU ni naru Mamareedo Shugaa Songu, Piinattsu Bitaa Suteppu (Echo, Eva, Chepi, Blade, Zoey, Rammus, and Rose sharing a good time.)  
** **Amakute (Sky and Helios back to back.)  
** **Nigakute (Chimchar and Piplup holding hands and cheering out loud.)  
** **Me ga (Ichiro looking serious with Echo confuse.)  
** **Mawarisou desu (Kirby and Meta Knight colliding with swords.)  
** **Nannansei wo mezashite (Eva, Rose, Chepi, and Zoey hanging out together.)  
** **PAATI wo tsuzukeyou (Echo, Blade, Helios, Sky, Rammus, Zeus, Leon, and Soak were drinking together with laughing out loud.)  
** **sekaijuu wo odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru. (Echo and Eva dancing together and spun her around then tipped her over.)  
** **I feel joujou rensa ni natte RIFUREKUTO** **Mamareedo Shugaa Songu, Piinattsu Bitaa Suteppu** **Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu** **(All of Kirby's Pokémon gather in one room and were dancing together happily.)  
** **Nannansei wo mezashite (Eva dancing with Rose.)  
** **PAATI wo tsuzukeyou (Eva switching to Echo and Rose switching to Blade, both bowed to each other.)  
** **Sekaijuu wo odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru (Kirby dancing around making on last pose with a star above him.)  
** **I feel joujou** **Rensa ni natte RIFUREKUSHON goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou (Everyone around in a circle with Echo's left eye turning bright crimson red and gave one last smile.)**

* * *

 **Leafeon: Finally I got to do my intro.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Just let the story continue.**_

* * *

 **Vacation Starts... All Pokemon Gathered together.**

{So what are you guys planning on doing?} Eva questioned.

 **Helios: Sunbathing under the sun.**

 **Zeus: Taking a nap and charge electricity.**

 **Blade/Rose: Taking a walk around the ferry.**

 **Soak: Swimming in the sea.**

 **Kindle: Find a place to relax.**

 **Amber/Aqua/Acer: Play with Dad.**

 **Leon: Tiring out the kids.**

 **Chepi: Help Leon keep the kids in control sadly. (Her turned to help Leon, everyone just gets tired from them.)**

 **Ivy: Walk around doing nothing (AKA Stalk Blade.)**

 **Rammus: Just wanting to be alone to relax.**

 **Zoey: Follow Rammus around**

 **Ichiro: Meditate.**

 **Sky: Fly around the area and enjoy the view.**

Eva stared at Echo and walked up to him.

{What about you Echo, what are you going to do?} Eva asked. Echo turned around and stared at the ocean.

{I think... I think I'm just gonna stare at the sea... alone.} He answered and walked off. Everyone just stared at Echo confuse while Blade stared at him suspiciously. He jumped on the railing and began to look at the waving sea.

{So... what about you Eva, what are you going to do?} Sky asked. Eva looked at Sky and sighed down.

{I'm just gonna hang out with Pikachu and Snivy I guess.} She answered. Everybody gave each other a nod then split up one by one. Echo remained in the same place, looking back at his allies then released a small tear.

{They want to protect my feelings, but it hurts more when they lie to me.} Echo whispered.

* * *

 **Rammus and Zoey...**

Rammus was trying to walk away from Zoey, but she continued to follow the fox persistent. He gave a sigh and turned to face her.

{Zoey, can you please leave me alone.} Rammus questioned. The Tricky Pokemon stared at him confuse and tilted her head.

{Why?} She asked.

{Because I've been spending my time with those god damn children and I'm extremely tired from that.} He replied. Zoey pouted, but got next to Rammus.

{But I want to be with you all the time Rammy.} She said. Rammus eye twitched and growled.

{Whatever, just follow m-} He was pumped aside by a Liepard, who got next to Zoey and smirked.

{Well, well, well, look what we have here. A beautiful, stunning fox right in front of me trying to take interest on this Herdier here instead of me.} He whispered next to her ear. Zorua gave a unpleasant smile while backing away from him.

{Oh, I'm flattered, but I'm going-}

{Aw don't go yet darling, we could have so much fun together.} He said. Rammus was growling silently, staring at the to Pokemon and saw the Liepard get next to her face. {It won't take long, just come with me and I'll show you a real good time.} He said. She felt uncomfortable around the Cruel Pokemon and looked towards Rammus. The Liepard followed her eyes and found the dog glaring at him. {Oh, is this your boyfriend?} He asked. Rammus just stared down the feline and saw him get closer. {He doesn't seem even interested in you. You can flirt with him all you want, or be him any time, but I bet he's doesn't love you the slightest.} He argued. Zoey smile turned to a frown and she felt slightly heartbroken. The cat continued to walk around Rammus until he got in front of his face. {Come on friend, no need to use Leer on me, just let me borrow your friend very quick for this one night. I promise I'll return her.} He begged. Rammus stared at Zoey and found her artful personality gone. She looked downhearted and had small amount of tears in her eyes. {So how about it, friend?} He said. Rammus narrowed his eyes at Liepard and he backed away with a smile. {Whoa, easy there pal, no need to use Leer on me.} He suggested.

{Are you seriously thinking that I'm Leering at you? Do you think I'm dumb? Do you think I'll ever hand over Zoey to some scum like you?!} Rammus yelled. The Liepard back up slowly with his sneering smile disappearing.

{So... is that a yes?} He questioned. Rammus suddenly pounced onto the cat, biting the back of his neck, then threw him across the hall. The cat got up and looked towards Zoey, who was letting tears escape her eyes, then at the dog, who was aggressively growling.

{Trust me, this will not end pretty for you if you don't leave right now..} He warned with his eyes turning bright yellow. Liepard didn't argue back and quickly ran away from the area. Rammus gave a loud grunt turning his eyes back to normal and walked up to Zoey. {Zoey, please stop crying.} He begged.

{Is it true what he said Rammus? Is it true that you don't love me?} She asked. Rammus was puzzled at the questioned and sat next to her.

{Why do you think that?} He asked.

{Because I have never heard you say you love me once the whole time we were together.} She answered. Rammus remained silent and heard her weeping silently. He got close to her face and surprise her.

{Zoey, you may be tricky, cunning, and annoying with your flirting, but I'll never leave your side as long as I live.} He replied. Zoey was blushing lightly while staring into his eyes.

{Why?} She asked. Rammus simply snickered and looked at her wholehearted.

{Because I really do love you Zoey, no matter what.} He admitted. Zoey remained shock at his confession while he just moved away from her face and continued to walk. {Come on, lets go relax somewhere else I guess. I get the feeling that Liepard is gonna come back.} He suggested. Zoey remained frozen still and Rammus gave a silent grunt and picked her up. {May have shocked her a bit too much.} He whispered and walked away from the area.

* * *

 **Leon/Amber/Aqua/Acer/Chepi...**

Leon just stared at the three Pokemon playing around while Chepi was sitting next to him with her hair all messed up.

{How do you handle them Leon?} She asked while grooming herself. He remained staring at the three Pokémon carefully then smacked his lips.

{It's my responsibility now to take care of them. If I don't, then who will?} He questioned. Chepi was quiet, but heard small chuckle from Leon. {And besides, it's kinda fun watching them play. Makes me feel happy to see them have a great time with each other.} He added. Chepi stared at the Watchog and while the small kids were pushing against each other.

{What do you mean?} She interrogated.

{Never mind that, come on, we have to stop another fight.} He warned. Chepi gave another groaned and stood up.

{Great.} She said and followed the Watchog.

* * *

 **Blade and Rose (And Ivy in the shadows.)**

Both were walking together on the hall with Ivy close behind. Blade remained quiet while Rose was getting worried.

{Something wrong Blade?} She asked.

{There are two thing, one I'm gonna keep to myself while the other is if should I tell Ivy that we're partners already and I'm not available anymore?} He questioned. A loud bump was heard behind them and both turned around to find Ivy on the ground.

{What do you mean you're already partners?} She asked.

{I mean, we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives... as partners.} He informed while looking away. Ivy narrowed her eyes and pouted.

{So... why don't you say you're mate now then?} She asked. Both Pokemon suddenly turned extremely red and backed away from the Chikorita.

{I... I can't say that. I can barely say we're in a relationship} Blade whispered. Rose covered her mouth and laughed a little while Ivy remained quiet.

{No... this can't be happening.} She quietly said. Both Pokemon saw her with tears in her eyes then saw her run away. Rose was about to go after her, but Blade put his vine in front of her.

{If you're going to chase after her, do you mind if I deal with something.} He asked. She shook her head and both Pokemon walked different direction.

* * *

 **Ichiro...**

The otter was sitting quietly on the roof of the boat with a small amount of aura radiating off of him. He had his eyes closed and was humming to himself quietly. A small shadow was staring at him and Ichiro grunted.

{Come out Kindle, I know you're right there.} Ichiro called out. The fire mouse got on the roof and smile.

{Was I that noticeable or did you notice me with your aura?} She asked. Ichiro stood up and stared at the Cyndaquil.

{With aura of course.} He answered, but glared at the her. {Shouldn't you be relaxing by yourself or be with your boyfriend, Pignite?} He asked. She laughed silently and walked past him.

{Walking around is relaxing Ichiro, and Pignite is training for the upcoming gym battle.} She answered. He stared at her suspicious reaching for his scalchop quietly.

{What do you want?} He asked. She stopped moving.

{I want to know how I can become a Aura Pokemon like you and Echo.} She answered. Ichiro eyes widened, dropping his hand down.

{You want to become a Aura Pokemon?} He asked. Kindle nodded, but Ichiro shook his head and turned around.

{It's not possible without having a Aura Guardian as a trainer to unlock it like me and Elize, or not being being a descendant of a Aura Pokemon, like Echo.} He answered. {Besides, controlling aura take years to practice and it's dangerous.} He warned.

{Oh, you mean like when you made Echo go on rampage? Is that dangerous?} She asked. Ichiro glared at her and pointed his scalchop towards her.

{I know you were born a couple months ago, but you should learn when to shut up Kindle.} He warned. The fire mouse laughed at his threat and stared at him.

{And you should work on your threats Ichiro. Besides, its still possible for me to beat you.} She argued. Ichiro narrowed his eyes while forming Razor Shell slowly.

{You do know I'm a Water-Type and have the capability to use aura, so I have the advantage against you.} He said. Kindle shook her head and smirk.

{And you do know that type advantage doesn't matter here, we're not in a video game, but what scares me the most is that you rely on aura too much. Can you win a battle without using a single bit of aura?} She asked. Her answer was Ichiro disappearing from his spot and appeared in front of her with his blade ready.

{Razor Shell!} He yelled. He slashed in front of him, but his eyes widen when he saw her duck the attack.

{Fire Spin.} She whispered and Ichiro was suddenly surrounded by a fire ring. He was pushed away from the mouse and back to his original spot. He stared at the Cyndaquil and the energy around his shell went null.

{How?} He asked. The mouse frowned at his questioned.

{Aren't you going to try again?} She questioned.

{The moment you avoid my first attack is a sign that I would have been defeated if I continued.} He answered. Kindle giggled at the response and turned around.

{Good answered... maybe, and to answer your question, it was obvious that you would attack me from above, so I just ducked to avoid it.} She answered. Ichiro just remained silent and grinned.

{You may be young, but you really are intelligent.} He complimented.

{Well, I learned from the best Pokemon in Kirby's team, Eva.} She said and jumped off the roof back down the hallway. Ichiro remained quiet then looked at his scalchop and grunted.

{She's right. I rely to much on my Aura and I need to practice my Pokemon moves more than my Aura.} He whispered to himself and grabbed his shell. _[Time to train physicality I guess.]_ He thought and started to slash the air swiftly.

* * *

 **Ivy and Rose...**

Ivy was crying by herself in a secluded part of the boat with her large leaf covering her left eye. Rose was approaching the depressed Pokemon, but saw here lift her head and try to walk away again.

{Ivy, please. We have to talk about this.} She pleaded. The Leaf Pokemon stood still while Rose approached slowly to her.

{It's not fair...} She whispered. Rose stopped and saw her turned around. She saw the Chikorita stare at her with tears running down her cheek and a downhearted look. She stared at the Pokemon unsure on what to do. {Why did he pick you? Am I not good enough for him?} She questioned. Rose got closer and was next to her. {Am I-} ivy was stopped talking when Rose suddenly hugged the Johto Starter and had her silent.

{Its okay Ivy. Its okay.} Rose could simply say. Ivy just gave a loud yell of frustration and cried in Rose's shoulder.

* * *

 **Echo...**

The Pikachu was off the railing, punching the air with his left paw surrounded with Aura and Electricity.

 _[Stop Echo, you're going to end up hurting yourself.]_ Fenrir advised. Echo grunted at the warning and shook his head.

{I'm going to keep going.} He whispered and stared at his right paw. He took off the cast and surrounded it in Aura.

 _[Echo, don't you dare.]_ Fenrir warned. Echo surrounded himself in aura in growled.

{Max Aura!} He yelled and exploded with aura energy. He looked at his right paw and surrounded them with electricity then aura. {Electro Punch!} He yelled and tried to punch the air, but the aura died down and only release electric waves. Echo felt a large amount of pain from his arm. He sat down holding his right arm tightly and gritting his teeth. He stood up up again holding his arm and surrounded it with electricity and aura again. {Electro Punch!} He tried again, but it was the same result. He closed his eyes and felt the pain more unbearable. He heard Fenrir laugh lightly and he opened his left eye. {Deactivate Max Aura!} He yelled and the aura around him disappeared.

 _[If you keep this up, your arm won't recover for a whole month, so I suggest you stop.]_ He informed. Echo stood up and looked over the sea.

{How do I master Max Aura? I need to know now! I don't want to hurt my friends again!} He yelled.

 _[Easy pal. Max Aura is gonna take awhile to master.]_ He warned.

{But-}

 _[Just because I used it in your body doesn't mean anything Echo. I mastered the technique, but you haven't.]_ He argued. Echo looked down ad growled.

{Then... how can I master it?} He asked. Fenrir sighed out.

 _[It won't be easy, but it'll take about a week for you to master it after you heal, but under no circumstances, will you ever go Limit Break. Until you master Max Aura, you can start practicing the technique and make your own unique Aura.]_ Fenrir warned. Echo nodded and felt his other half smile. _[Good, now put that cast back on. Your arm will need to recover for now.]_ He warned. Echo lowered his head while putting the cast back on.

{Guess this means I won't be able to participate in the last gym.} He whispered. Fenrir laughed a bit and aura surrounded his right arm.

 _[Maybe you can. I been practicing a new aura power but it still needs work. Aura Heal.]_ Fenrir said. The aura around his right arm turned bright yellow and small butterflies came out.

{This is amazing.} Echo whispered.

 _[Its gonna take one day to fully restore your arm, but I won't be able to use this technique until next week.]_ He informed. Echo gave a nod and looked up.

{That's fine. Now I have one last problem.} He mumbled.

{And that's us lying to you.} Someone said. Echo turned around to face Blade with a worried look. {Are you okay Echo?} Blade asked. The Pikachu remained silent then shook his head.

{No. Out of anything, I don't think I'll be okay.} He said.

{Echo, you need to understand that we wanted to protect your feelings.} Blade told him.

{But I hate it when you guys lied about the fact that I hurt everyone.} Echo uttered. Blade gave him a strange look.

{How do you know about that?} He asked,

{Fenrir told me, but said I just accept the lie instead of telling them the truth.} He whispered. Blade smacked his lips at the mention of Fenrir and got out his Vine Whips. He stroked Echo's head slowly.

{Echo, I'm sorry. We should have told you the truth, but we thought you would be hurt to know that you harmed us.} He said. Echo put a sincere smile.

{True.} Echo just stared at Blade and walked towards him. {Thanks Blade, I knew I could rely on you,} He gratitude. Blade just continue to pet the Pikachu and stared at the orange sunset sky. Echo did the same and felt Blade vines left him alone. He looked at Blade and saw him walking away.

{We should go back, its starting to get late.} Blade informed. The Pikachu was about to follow him when he felt a large amount of pressure surround his body and his cheeks sparked wildly for a second before it stopped. He looked around for awhile then shrugged it off and ran after Blade.

 _ **After the whole day, Kirby's Pokemon gathered back together and Kirby transferred some of them back to Vi's place. Everyone was asleep except Kirby.**_

Kirby was on his bed looking at the window silently and with his badge case out. He looked down at the badges then closed the case.

"One more badge. Then I'll be able to participate in the Unova League." He quietly said. He looked back at his Pokemon and smiled, "I hope I don't let you guys down. All this hard work would be for nothing if we lose now." He added. He got back on his bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Follow, Favorite, and Review Please. Everyone left to do something else so the closing is short for this reason.**_


	60. Venomous Trial, Virbank Gym

_**Pikachu564: Time for the last Pokemon Gym Battle.**_

 _ **Spark: It will be set after Ash won his badge and is qualify to battle in the Unova League, but Kirby needs to win his badge still.**_

 _ **Rick: After a day, Echo has fully recovered with the help of Aura Heal, and Kirby is preparing for the last Gym Battle.**_

 **Lucky: He got his elemental candies ready.**

 **Leafeon Kirby had his Pokemon Team set up.**

Jude: And he is prepared to meet Roxie tomorrow.

 _Data: To get his final gym badge and to finish his final challenge until the League._

 ** _Pikachu564: Lucky, Reviews please._**

 **BAKCHEEZAI: Nice chill chapter, 'bout time we got one of those. There are little bits of tension, but we'll shrug it off for now. Hyped for last gym though, and of course the Unova League. Keep up the good writing!**

 **So you have plans on having Kirby go to Kalos as well? Sounds cool to me. Not gonna ask questions now, since you're most likely not going to answer them.**

 _ **Pikachu564: I am planning on making Kirby to Kalos, one of those reason is to put a evolution bond like Greninja with Ash. I won't spoil anything further, just know that Kirby is going to Kalos. Next.**_

 **Guest: Umm, can kindle actually become an aura user? I want to see a Cyndaquil use aura.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Yes she can, but we need to make Kirby into a Aura Guardian First, and who knows when that will be, but in any case, its t**_ ** _ime to start._**

* * *

 **3 Days Ago...**

 **"Is everything ready?"**

 **"Yes, is the song ready?"**

 **"It's ready for your awesome entrance."**

 **"Okay, let's train for a little more before he gets here."**

 **"Right."**

* * *

 _ **Echo's Mind...**_

 _ **Echo was releasing multiple Aura Spheres at a bunch of targets with ease now. He stared t the debris and saw it disappear slowly.**_

 _ **{You're doing well controlling your aura mentally Echo, you might be ready to use Max Aura right now.} Fenrir informed. Echo turned to face the dark colored Pikachu and smiled.**_

 _ **{You really think so?} He asked.**_

 _ **{I do, but you only prepared yourself mentally. You can use Max Aura here, but you have to physically train yourself now to control Max Aura.) He informed. Echo remained silent then nodded. {Also, I have to warn you about something.} He advice.**_

 _ **{What is it?}**_

 _ **{You won't be able to use aura for this week only.) He warned. Echo narrowed his**_ ** _eyes and pondered at his warning._**

 ** _{Why won't I use my aura.} He asked._**

 ** _{When I use Aura Heal, it requires aura. When I use that aura, it become unavailable for awhile. So after I healed your arm, the aura around your body disappeared and we have to wait for it to recover. You can still Aura Sphere, but not any other Aura move.} He explained. Echo remained silent and looked at him with a smirk._**

 ** _{That doesn't mean anything, I can still beat my opponent without aura and you thanks to Kirby training me.} He told him. Fenrir had a large smile._**

 ** _{Good answer. Now go and beat that gym leader.} He encourage and Echo saluted at him before disappearing. Fenrir remained silent then leaned on his paw. [We're getting closer to him... I need to speed Echo's training before we reach him.] He thought about and disappeared slowly. [Get ready Echo, cause your greatest challenge is about to come...] He said and disappeared from the room._**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Venomous Trial, Virbank Gym.**

 **Narrator: We last left off with the Pokemon taking their break while riding towards Virbank City to face against the Pokemon Gym to get their last Gym Badge. They had made it to the city and Kirby stayed behind to train his Pokemon a bit more while Ash went to battle Roxie. Ash came back victorious and one day later, the group stands outside the Pokemon Gym.**

The group was standing in front of a building with a gym symbol on it and Kirby was staring at it suspiciously.

"This is the gym?" Kirby asked. Echo and Eva were staring at it confuse then looked over to Ash.

"Yep, this is where you're getting your last gym badge." Ash told him. Echo stared at the door and tapped Kirby.

"What is it Echo?" He asked.

{There's music coming from that door.} He warned. Kirby stared at the door and walked up to it.

"Is there anything I need to know before going in?" He questioned.

"I think it would be better if you find out yourself." Ash answered. Kirby grinned at him and stared at the door.

"Okay, lets go in." He whispered and opened the door. It had a stair case going down with a door blasting music from the other side. The group went down the stairs and Kirby opened the last door to get blasted with a sonic boom in his face and he covered his ears and closed his eyes with the rest of the group. "What the heck is this!" Kirby yelled as loud as possible. Echo was grunting in pain but eyes Eva, who remained calm this.

{Why aren't you covering your ears?!} Echo shouted. Eva just gave a scared laugh and laid on his head.

{I heard Kirby sing Echo. Trust me, his is so much worse.} She said. Kirby looked in front of him and saw a large crowd cheering for three People with a large Koffing sign behind them and a large battlefield in front of them. One man was playing the drums while two female guitarist played in front of him. Kirby stared at a slim young girl with bright blue eyes, pale skin and long layered white hair tied in a high, spiky ponytail with a purple and blue cherry bobble. She was wearing a loose sky blue dress with magenta-purple stripes over a black vest top and long black boots with teal platforms singing on the stage. She ended the song and the crowd gave a loud cheer. She looked up at the audience and found the puff ball standing in front of Ash.

"Well, if it isn't yesterday's winner, Ash Ketchum!" Roxie yelled. Every turned to cheered at the trainer while Roxie turned her gaze at Kirby. She stared at him for a second then smirked. "And you brought my newest challenger here, welcome Kirby." She said. Everyone stared at the star warrior and the Kirby walked down to the battle field and Echo and Eva got off him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"My friend informed me about you." She answered.

"And that friend is Vi isn't it?"

"That's right, your big sister, and I gotta say, you two look alike." She confirmed. Kirby growled under his breath then took out a Pokeball. "Are you here for your last gym battle too?" She asked. Kirby got out his badge case and showed it to her.

"Yep, and all I need now is yours." Kirby declared. Roxie gave a loud laugh then looked at Kirby seriously.

"We'll good luck, because my gym will be harder than the rest of them." She warned. Kirby looked at Eva then at Echo.

"I won't back down from this challenge." He said.

"Well show me what you got with all six of your Pokemon." She said. Kirby took a step back and gasp.

"All six of my Pokemon?" She asked.

"That's right, and I'll just use three of mine, is that cool?" She set the rules.

"Six against three. How is that fair?" Kirby whispered. Eva was staring around the place then eyes the Koffing.

{Kirby, she must be specialize in Poison-Types, take the advantage.} Eva suggested. Kirby nodded then looked at Roxie.

"Okay. I accept the challenge." Kirby told her.

"Alright, Referee, take it away!" She yelled and strung her guitar. A man in a black clothing stepped up and rose his arms.

"The battle between Rocking Gym Leader Roxie against the Star Challenger Kirby will now begin." He yelled. The crowd roared, making the referee smile. "Here's the deal, the gym leader will be using three of her Pokemon while the Challenger will use six. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute their Pokemon. When all of either sides Pokemon is unable to continue, this battle is history.

"You rock hard ref. And Kirby, I heard that you been battling Gym leader strongest Pokemon since your third gym battle, so as a bonus, I'll let you fight against my strongest." She said. Kirby smirked at her and Roxie enhanced a Pokeball. "Okay. opening the battle is Koffing!" She said. Koffing came out of its Pokeball and puffed smoked out of his holes.

"A Koffing?"

 **Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.**

Koffing gave a delightful smile then he zoomed towards Kirby first then back to Roxie to show its speed.

"That's fast." He commented. Ash, Cilan, and Iris stared at the Koffing.

"I wonder how will Kirby handle Koffing?" Cilan questioned.

"I don't know, but if anything, he'll come up with something." Ash said.

"With how much you struggle against Koffing, then Kirby will have a tough time too." Iris added said.

"Okay, Echo. Get ready to battle!" He shouted at Echo ran towards the field.

"He's going with Echo first?" Ash questioned.

"I thought Echo would be his ace in this battle." Iris told them.

"Go Kirby!"

"You got this you Pokemon thing!"

"Go weird puff ball!"

Kirby was muttering under his breath that some of these people are rude but like the fact that they are cheering for him.

"Everybody ready, cause this battle is about to rock the house!" The referee yelled.

"Koffing, use Sludge Bomb!" Koffing took a deep breath puffing his cheeks up then spat out a large toxic brown ball at Echo.

"Echo, Double Team!" Echo created multiple copies of himself around the arena while the toxic ball hit one of the clones. Koffing looked at each Pikachu confused and was unsure on what to do.

"Very clever, but that won't stop me! Koffing, relax and use Gyro Ball into each one of them!" Koffing started to spin rapidily with a silver energy ring surrounding him and began to ram into each clone.

"Echo, Iron Tail him away!" Echo created his tail iron and watch Koffing get close to him. He swung his tail against the poison type and launched him up in the air. "Thunderbolt!" The electric mouse release a strong bolt of electricity onto the Koffing that caused him to shot in pain. The lightning died

"Koffing, are you alright?" Roxie asked. The Round Pokemon gave a nod and Roxie sighed in relief. "Okay, then use Will-O-Wisp!" She ordered. Koffing created multiple small blue balls and tossed them at Echo.

"Electro Ball them, then follow it up with Aura Sphere!"

"Aura Sphere?" Roxie questioned. Echo surrounded himself in electricity then transferred it to his tail to create a electric ball. He tossed it towards the blue ball to explode them then put his paws close together. He was creating a large blue aura sphere between them. The crowd awed at the Pokemon along with Roxie and Koffing before they realized that Echo launched the Aura Sphere already. It struck against Koffing pushed him towards the ground.

"Electro Punch!" Echo formed a fist, surrounding it with a cloak of electricity. He charged toward Koffing but Roxie smirked.

"Clear Smog!" Koffing released a stream of white smoke that hit Echo and pushed him back a bit. Thunder Punch went null and Echo covered his face from the attack. "Sludge Bomb!" Koffing stopped releasing white smoke and blasted a large toxic bomb. Echo put his paws down and his eyes widen when when he saw the attack and exploded in his face. He was pushed back towards Kirby with a faint purple blush on his face and purple electricity surrounding him.

"Echo!" Kirby yelled. Echo slumped forward breathing heavy, looking back at Kirby then towards Koffing, who was getting back up and was scowling at him.

"That was pretty surprising Kirby. I didn't think your Pikachu can use Aura Sphere, so you definitely caught me off guard. Even so, that won't stop me from rocking!" She said. "Release a barrage of Sludge Bomb Koffing!" Koffing took a large deep breath then spat out multiple poisonous bombs. Echo grit his teeth and he watched the bombs getting close and stood up.

"Echo, Iron Tail them back!"

* * *

"What is Kirby doing, he's just letting her take free damage!" Iris yelled. Echo turned his tail completely iron and eyed each Sludge Bomb carefully. He gave a light grin then started to hit each one surprisingly back towards Koffing. His eyes widen before being struck by each Sludge Bomb in his face.

"That incredible!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Why didn't the Sludge Bomb explode on Echo?" Ash questioned.

"Steel-Types are immune to Poison Attacks, so Kirby must have thought about using Iron Tail to neglect that damage while deflecting it back towards Koffing." He explained.

* * *

"That was pretty smart of you Echo, but that won't stop Koffing!" Roxie told him. "Gyro Ball!" She ordered. Koffing surrounded himself in a silver ring and went straight towards Echo.

"Thunder Wave!" He yelled. Echo quickly released a series of Electric waves that surrounded Koffing. Koffing stopped spinning and grunted in pain with thunder surrounding his body. "Finish it off with Aura Sphere!" Echo gathered energy between his paw and charged a large ball of aura.

"Sludge Bomb!" Koffing took a deep breath and watch Echo his his. Both Pokemon let out a loud grunt before releasing their attack and it went past each other to make them gasp. Both attacks exploded on impact and tumble both Pokemon back towards their trainers.

"Echo/Koffing!" They yelled and saw both Pokemon with swirling eyes.

"Echo and Koffing are unable to battle, its a draw!" The referee announced. Kirby ran up to Echo and opened his bag up to get out a Pecha Berry.

"Quickly Echo, eat this." Kirby told him. Echo ate the Pecha Berry slowly and Kirby picked the mouse up. He placed him next to Eva and sighed softly. "Nice job Echo. We just need to take out two more and that's it." Kirby informed. Roxie had a Pokeball out and laughed softly.

"You did your best out there Koffing, return!" She said and fired a red beam onto Koffing, returned the large poison sphere back inside its Pokemon. "Your impressive Kirby, not everyone can take out Koffing so easily with just one Pokemon." She said.

"Hey Roxie, don't you remember about that weird sword guy with a mask? He took out all of your Pokemon with only three of his." Billy Jo reminded.

"Oh yea, he used a Sawk, Crobat, and Lucario to beat my whole team." Roxie tried to remember Kirby growled under his breath.

"Meta Knight." He whispered. Roxie took out her next Pokeball and enhanced it.

"But in any case, this means I shouldn't under estimate you either. Lets rock Scolipede!" She ordered. The Pokeball opened up and the large Megapede came out. Kirby took out a Pokeball and enhanced it too.

"Okay, Soak, get ready to battle!" He choose. The large Big Jaw Pokemon came out and gave a loud growl.

* * *

"Soak is next." Ash whispered.

"Is Kirby gonna try to sweep it with Soak now?" Iris questioned.

"I don't know Iris, but we're about to find out." Cilan stated.

* * *

"Whoa, a Johto Pokemon! Now I don't see those everyday, but in any case, show me how strong it is!" Roxie informed and Kirby nodded.

"Begin the battle!"

"Soak, Aqua Jet, 100% Power!" Kirby yelled. Soak surrounded himself in water then floated towards the enemy.

"Scolipede, Screech!" She ordered. Scolipede raised his head and gave a loud sound wave that was past Soak's Aqua Jet and interrupted the attack. Soak raised his arms to his ears and covered them. "Now Toxic!" Scolipede released a deep purple ooze at Soak and exploded on impact. Soak face was faint purple and surrounded with purple electricity like Echo was.

"Soak, are you alright?" Kirby questioned. Soak gave a thumbs up and Kirby nodded. "Okay, Hydro Pump, 200% power!" Soak took a deep breath and release a large torrent of water.

"Dodge, then use Sludge Bomb!" Scolipede moved his head to avoid the current then spat out a poisonous bomb.

"Aqua Tail it! 300% power!' Soak turned his back to released a large amount of water from his tail that destroyed the attack and struck Scolipede a bit.

"Steamroller!" Scolipede curled itself into a ball and went straight towards Soak with white energy surrounding him vertically.

"Ice Punch him away! 400% power!" He yelled. Soak was surrounding his fist with icy aura and then punched the Poison/Bug Type away from him with brute force, making the Scolipede gasp in pain and roll back towards Roxie with his face on the ground.

"You okay pal?" She asked. Scolipede stood up and glared at Soak. "Okay, Rock Tomb him!" Scolipede charged a large rock between his horns and toss it at Soak. It struck him and trapped the Pokemon in rocks.

"Soak, get out of there by using Superpower, 500% power!" Soak surrounded himself in red aura and his body tighten up with his muscles enhancing, but felt a sudden shock inside him and kneeled down. "Soak what's wrong?" Kirby asked. Soak looked at Kirby then grunted quietly while holding his head while purple electricity surrounded his body. "The poison must be affecting him. Those power ups must have made it stronger and is making his blood rush!" Kirby realized.

"Rock it Scolipede, and use Megahorn to finish it off!" Roxie yelled. Scolipede horns grew large with white energy and charged at Soak, who was still surrounded in poison electricity. Soak eyes widen when he saw Scolipede get close and struck him with a strong attack. Soak was pushed out of the rubble and landed on his back with his mouth open and eyes swirling.

"Soak is unable to battle, Scolipede wins!" Referee announced. Kirby returned Soak back inside his Pokeball and placed it back inside his hat.

"Two down, four to go." The drummer, Nicky, said.

"What do you think Kirby. This is how Roxie battles when shes getting serious." Billy Jo added. Kirby just scratch his head then smiled, making Roxie look at him serious.

"If this is how shes gonna battle, then its gonna be more fun to continue!" He said.

"I like the way you think Kirby, now release your next Pokemon!" Roxie yelled. Kirby grabbed another Pokeball from his hat and enhanced it.

"Kindle, get ready to battle!" He tossed it in the air to opened it up and reveal the Cyndaquil.

"Another Johto Pokemon? Those this mean your sister gave you those Pokemon?" Roxie questioned him.

"Yeah, she told me to take care of them, but they became my Pokemon after a while." He answered. Roxie strung her guitar and laughed.

"Yep, that's Vi for ya, but let not delay the fight anymore! Scolipede, Rock Tomb!" Scolipede charged a large rock between his horns and toss it at Kindle.

"Double Team!" Kindle created multiple copies of herself. The rocks went past a copy and Roxie grit her teeth.

"You think I'm gonna fall for this trick twice?" She asked. "She played her guitar and pointed at Scolipede. "Screech Scolipede!" The large Megapede raised its head and released loud sound waves that made each copy disappeared, but no Cyndanquil was in sight. "What?"

* * *

"Where did Kindle go?" Iris questioned. Ash was eyeing the field and found Cyndaquil underneath Scolipede.

"She's underneath him" He answered.

* * *

"Now Kindle, Double Kick!" Kindle popped out from under Scolipede to hit him twice in the face. Then she bounced away from Scolipede, causing him to fall down to the ground and got in front of Kirby. "Flame Burst!" Kindle back sparked in flames when she took a deep breath and release a strong fire ball towards the fallen Scolipede.

"Quickly, get up to dodge it and use Sludge Bomb!" Scolipede tried to get up, but was Flame Burst landed exploding in his face that pushed him back down.

"Flame Wheel!" Kindle released fire from her mouth and surrounded herself in it. She spun all the way over to the fallen Pokemon, but it growled.

"Screech!" Scolipede raised his entire body up quickly then raised head higher to give a loud shrieking sound wave that stopped Kindle in her tracks and grit her teeth in pain. "Now Toxic!" Scolipede shot out purple toxic ooze at Kindle.

"Dodge it into Lava Plume!" Kindle growled through the pain and jump away from the poisonous attack. Then she stomped her foot on the ground to cause a explosion around her, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the whole arena. Scolipede watch the smoke getting close and was inflected with fire and pushed lightly back.

"Don't give up Scolipede, Steamroller!" Scolipede jumped in the air and curved his body into a ball with both horns on his head and tail sticking out. He started to spin extremely fast and rolled towards Kindle, but they failed to see both Kirby and Kindle's eyes shine.

"Flamethrower then Double Team!" Kindle released strong fire stream towards the rolling Pokemon, causing the Pokemon to burn while spinning around then quickly surrounded the arena with multiple copies of herself to avoid the rolling Pokemon.

"Scolipede, stop rolling and use Bulldoze!" Scolipede stopped rolling and shook the fire of him. He then raised his feet up in the air then stomps down on the ground as hard as he could and created a strong shock wave on the ground that pushed Kindle up. 'Toxic!" Scolipede released a large purple ooze from his mouth again and surprise Kindle when it went straight towards her and landed. She fell back towards the ground and let out a loud grunt.

"Kindle, are you okay?" He asked. The fire-type stood back up and nodded.

{I'm fine Kirby, but this poison is gonna end me.} She warned. Kirby just grunted and pointed at Scolipede.

"Then we'll finish this, Flare Blitz!" He yelled. Kindle's body becomes surrounded by red-orange fire and it shoots towards Scolipede like a missile.

"Rock Tomb!" Scolipede charged a large rock between his horns and toss it at the charging Kindle. Kindle dodged each rock quickly and her body turned bright white. Her entire body, arms, and legs grew longer, and grew two triangle ears. Fire came out of her head and rear and the light died down to reveal its new form in the fire. Scolipede charged one last Rock, but was slammed extremely hard and was set flying across the field and right in front of Roxie with swirls in his eyes. The fire around Kindle died down and she stood up.

"Kindle evolved." Kirby whispered and took out his Pokedex.

 **Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Its body is covered with fire-proof fur and can withstand any Fire-type attack.**

"That's amazing Kindle, you evolved!" Kirby cheered, but remained confuse when he saw Kindle standing still. "Kindle?" He called out. He saw his Pokemon fall to the ground with swirls in her eyes and was surrounded with purple and red sparks. "Dang it, I forgot Flare Blitz causes recoil damage." He mumble.

"Scolipede and Kindle are unable to battle. Its a draw once again!" Referee yelled. Everyone just awed at the fact Kirby made a draw twice with Roxie's Pokemon.

"Interesting." The only thing Roxie could say before returning Scolipede back inside his Pokeball. "You did your best out there, now take a long rest." Was the only thing she could say and put him up. She looked over to Kirby, who was handing over a Pecha Berry to Kindle.

"Nice job out there Kindle." Kirby praised.

{Sorry I couldn't do much out there.} She apologized.

"Don't be, just eat the Pecha Berry and and take a long rest." He informed. Kindle ate the Pecha Berry before standing up and was returned back inside her Pokeball. Kirby stared over to Roxie and smiled.

"I just need one more Pokemon." He said. Roxie gave a small laugh and raised her arms.

"Everyone, are you ready to rock?!" She yelled out with a smile. Everyone gave a loud cheer and the gang looked around along with Kirby.

"Roxie!"

"Roxie!"

"Roxie!"

"Didn't expect this to happen." Kirby whispered to his Pokemon, which gave nods of what he means.

"Are you ready Kirby, because this is Roxie's strongest Pokemon." Billy Jo warned.

"Wasn't I suppose to fight her strongest Pokemon?" Kirby asked.

"Yes, but there's another one that will surely make you have a hard time." Nicky answered. Roxie got out a Pokeball and grinned.

"Everybody give me a yeah, cause here comes Garbodor!" She said and tossed the Pokeball in the air. The Pokeball opened up and reveal the Trash Heap Pokemon. Echo, Eva, and Kirby eyes widen at how large the Pokemon was and were startled when the crowd exploded in a cheer.

"He's here!"

"The biggest challenge!"

"Garbodor!"

"Take out that pink puff ball's Pokemon!"

"Geez, tough crowd." Kirby said then looked at Garbodor. He took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon

 **Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. When Garbodor inhales garbage, it becomes part of its body. The fingertips on Garbodor's right hand spray a powerful liquid poison.**

Kirby got out another Pokeball and enhanced it. "Rose, get ready to battle!" He tossed the ball in the air. He release the Shiny Pokemon.

"Really? Do you think a Psychic type will be able to defeat Garbodor." Nicky asked.

"Especially when its still in its first stage." Billy Jo added. Kirby grunted under his breath, but silently felt his Pokeball moving in his hat. She shook it off and stared at Rose.

"Don't listen to them Rose, you're gonna do great!" Kirby encouraged. Roxie gave a signal to the Referee and he nodded.

"Let the battle begin!" He yelled.

"I'll start, Garbodor, use Gunk Shot!" Garbodor puts his hands together, and a silver light starts sparkling between them. The light then turns into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, which Garbodor hurls at Rose.

"Psychic it back!" Rose surrounded herself with purple energy then sent it flying back towards Garbodor.

"Double Slap it to explode it and slap that Ralts while you're at it!" Garbodor's hand glowed bright white and slapped the garbage bag, exploding it while sending pieces of purple-glowing garbage flying towards Rose. She dodge each trash piece, but failed to watch Garbodor Double Slap and was slapped across the cheek twice, then was sent flying away with one last slap. "Grab her!" Garbodor stretch his arm towards Rose and grabbed her.

"Teleport!" Kirby told her. Rose surrounded herself with white aura then disappeared from Garbodor arms and appeared in front of Kirby. "Double Team!" Rose created multiple copies of herself and caused Roxie to grunt out loud.

* * *

"Kirby must be relying on the Double Team tactic a bit too much." Cilan pointed out.

"And I think Roxie is getting annoyed." Iris pointed out.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Roxie, who was gritting her teeth tightly, then strung her guitar strong.

"Really, this again?! I'm putting a end to your dumb! Garbodor, Double Slap all the clones!" Roxie screamed. Garbodor stretch his arms out and glowed bright white. He swept across the field and got rid of each clone and slapped Rose. "Quickly, grab her and push her against the ground!" Garbodor grabbed Rose and pushed her on the ground. "Hyper Beam!" Garbodor opens its mouth and forms a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it. It then fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at Rose. She gave a loud shriek and landed in front of Kirby. The Pokeball inside Kirby's head was shaking violently and Kirby held tightly to his head.

"Rose! Are you okay?" He questioned. Rose struggled to stand up, but stood back up and nodded. Her head was staring at Garbodor and hummed in thought.

"Toxic!" Garbodor lifted his right arm to release purple ooze at Rose.

"Psychic!" Ralts grabbed the poison in mid air then tossed it on the ground. "Shadow Sneak!" Ralts shadow went behind Garbodor and the jumped from behind him.

"Gardobor, behind you!" Roxie warned. The Poison type turned around and found a large shadow over towering him.

{What the?} He whispered.

"Psyshock!" Rose floats into the air and closed her eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy forms in front of Rose's body, and she fires them at Garbodor. The poison type turned around and got hit with each of them. Garbodor gave a a soft grunt then stared at her.

"Use Gunk Shot!" Garbodor puts his hands together, and a silver light starts sparkling between them. The light then turns into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, which Garbodor hurls at Rose.

"Psy-"

"Sand Attack!" Garbodor tossed sand onto Rose to interrupt her. She then looked up and was tackled by Gunk Shot.

"Rose, are you okay?!" He asked. She simply responded with a groan while standing up and with a faint purple blush. "Okay, lets try this again, Psyshock!" Rose floats into the air and closed her eyes again. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy forms in front of Rose's body, but more developed and her body glowed bright blue. "Again?" Kirby question with the light blinding him. Rose's body, arms, and legs grew longer, she grew three ruffles on her hips, two horns on her head, and both sides of her hair grew to look similar to two ponytail. The light died down and she surrounded herself with 15 thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy in front of her then release that large amount of power towards Garbodor. He got hit with each one then was blasted away with one more. He kneeled down a bit, but glared at Rose still.

"She evolved too..." Kirby could only whisper before getting out his Pokedex.

 **Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen.**

"Interesting, but that doesn't stop poison Kirby." Roxie warned. Kirby looked back up from his Pokedex and saw Rose exhausted. "Time to finish this off. Garbodor, use Venoshock!" Garbodor fires multiple globs of green liquid from the pipes on its right hand at Rose. The attack landed and Rose cried in pain from the attack and green electricity surrounded her body. She suddenly felt light headed and started to fall down on her back. Kirby felt a Pokeball shake violently then enhance from his hat. His hat went flying off his head when the Pokeball opened up to release a bright white flash that landed behind Rose. Two bright white vines grabbed the poison Kirlia and held her tightly before falling to the ground. The light died down to reveal Blade looking pissed off. Echo had Kirby's hat on and the Star Warrior stared at Blade surprised.

"Rose is unable to battle, Garbodor wins!" The referee announced. Everyone remained quiet sill, watching the Bulbasaur carefully holding the Kirlia.

"Bl-Blade... what are you-" He spoke but had a vine pointing at him.

{Pecha Berry... now.} He said slowly. Kirby gave a soft laugh before reaching in his bag and gave Blade the Pecha Berry. He simply held the berry in front of Rose with a worried face. {Okay Rose, time to eat.} He could simply say and watch Rose open her eyes and smiled gently him.

{Thank you Blade.} She could simply say and ate the berry slowly. Everyone was watching the Bulbasaur feeding the Kirlia lightly and ate the whole berry. He help her stand on her feet and looked away while putting his vines away.

{You look even more beautiful Rose.} He said with his face burning. Rose put her hands in her cheeks and giggled quietly.

{Thanks you Blade.} She gratitude. Both Pokemon were looking away when they heard lots of awes from the crowd.

"Isn't that cute."

"They are definitely meant for each other."

"I hope they don't separate." The crowd whispered.

Both Pokemon remained silent until they heard a loud laugh. Blade's eyes turned to a fierce glare and faced the large poison Pokemon.

{If you two are done, I would like to continue this battle.} Garbodor said. Blade gave a loud growl then turn to face Kirby.

{Kirby, Rose needs to rest, so can you please return her back inside her Pokeball.} He requested. Kirby nodded, but saw Rose give him a hug then stepped away.

{Good luck Blade.} She motivated before being returned back inside her Pokeball. Blade sighed softly with a smile, but then glowered at Garbodor.

"Another Kanto Pokemon, your team is full of other region Pokemon only, do you not have a single Unova Pokemon?" Roxie asked.

"I was gonna get Leon, Ichiro, and Rammus to fight, but I can't get in contact with Vi, and I only had these guys in my team, but that doesn't mean they aren't strong." Kirby responded. Roxie remained silent but then smirked.

"Interesting, but you won't be defeating my Garbodor easily. Use Toxic!" She exclaimed.

"Charge straight through and use Vine Whip!" Kirby ordered.

* * *

"Charge straight through?!" Iris questioned.

"Kirby is nuts, Bulbasaur is gonna get poison!" Cilan claimed.

* * *

Blade quickly charged towards Garbodor while the Poison Type release multiple toxic ooze from his right arm and landed on Blade.

"Direct hit!" Roxie cheered, but just saw Blade continue to run forward undeterred. He got out his vines then slapped Garbodor multiple times the slapped him once more to make him skid across the flood. "What, why didn't it work?" she asked.

"Because Blade is also a Poison type, so poison moves work affect him as much than you think!" He answered. Roxie thought about then smiled

"Clever, using our little knowledge of Kanto Pokemon to you advantage, but that isn't gonna help you, Garbodor, use Gunk Shot!" Garbodor puts his hands together, and a silver light starts sparkling between them. The light then turns into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, tossing it towards Blade.

"Sludge Bomb to block and use Razor Leaf to cut up the remaining attack!" Blade bulb turned deep purple then release a purple oozing bomb at the attack to explode it, but remaining trash was thrown towards him. He got out multiple leafs and tossed each one of them to cut up the the attack and saw it fall to the ground. "Energy Ball!" Blade opened his mouth to charge a light green electric ball then fired it towards Garbodor and exploded onto him. Green electricity surrounded his body, but he remained standing still.

"Quickly Garbodor, Hyper Beam!" Garbodor opens its mouth and forms a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it. It then fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at Blade.

"Blade, lets try that new technique!" Kirby ordered. Blade gave a nod and ran up to the beam.

{Are you sure Blade is ready?} Echo questioned. Eva nodded and pointed at Blade's eyes.

{If anything, he's just getting revenge for Garbodor hurting his girlfriend.} She informed. Echo stared at Blade and grinned when he watched the beam getting closer to Blade.

"Slide around it now!" Kirby yelled and saw him stopped immediately and slid around the attack and got behind Gardobor.

{"What?!"} Both Roxie and Gardobor yelled in surprise when they saw how quick the Blade was.

"Finish it with Forest Flash!" Kirby yelled.

"Forest what?" She questioned, but witness Blade's vines come out of him and multiple leafs surrounded his body. Both of his vines turned into sharp whips and he lunged forward and slashed through Garbodor. Blade stopped himself with his feet and claws in front of the Poison-Type and raised his entire upper body to slam the ground with his feet surrounded with leafs aura. He created large tree roots that slowly grew towards the stunned Garbodor and then surrounded him in a large tree root sphere. Everybody went silent when it suddenly created multiple tree root spike sticking out of it and started to rumble from the inside. It created a large explosion and Garbodor fell towards the ground. Blade was breathing heavily but manage to stand up and stare at the fainted Pokemon.

"Garbodor is unable to battle, Blade is the winner, this mean, the winner of the Virbank City Gym is Kirby, congratulations!" The Referee. Everyone then yelled out in a cheer in chanted Kirby's name. Kirby saw Blade walk up to him and sat down.

{I would like to rest please.} Blade said. Kirby nodded and got his hat from Echo and pointed the Pokeball at him.

"Thanks Blade, you performed extremely well, so take a long rest." He said and returned the Pokeball. He placed the Pokeball inside and watched Roxie returned Garbodor.

"You rocked hard Garbodor, so take a long rest." She said and put up his Pokeball. She just placed her hands behind her head and walked up to Kirby. "Nice job Kirby, I'm surprise you handle this gym quite well." She complimented.

"If anything, it was a good battle Roxie." Roxie nodded, and went back towards her band.

"Nice job Kirby!" Ash yelled and ran up to the Star Warrior with the gang.

"That was simply amazing Kirby, your strategy doesn't cease to fail me anytime." Cilan complimented.

"That was a incredible battle." Iris added.

"Thanks guys." Kirby uttered then heard Roxie strung her guitar.

"Not so fast Kirby, you forgot to face your challenge now!" She yelled. Kirby turned around and smirked.

"What ever it is, bring it on!" Kirby yelled. Roxie gave a nod at the Referee to turn on the spotlight to reveal all of Kirby's other Pokemon on stage with her.

"Aren't those Kirby's Pokemon?" Iris asked.

"What the? Guys what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be with Vi?" He asked. Some of them laugh or stayed silent until they heard Roxie plug her guitar in.

"Alright guys, are you ready to rock!" She yelled. Everyone cheered and the drummer tapped his drumsticks three time.

* * *

 _ **Just in case you rather hear it than read it.**_

 _ **/watch?v=18yK0G9hHts**_

* * *

 **She's such a misfit, always ready to brawl**  
 **It's like her business, roughing up your friends as the law**  
 **There is no difference, if you believe you're strong**  
 **She's a bulldozer, making sure you're flat on the ground**

 **She's like a boomerang, who never gives up**  
 **She flies in circles till she hits you and you're biting the dust**  
 **So just remember this, when she's chasing you down**  
 **Face first you'll be thrown onto the Proving Grounds**  
 **She'll knock you out!**

 **Have you ever really wanted to be a total rebel flipping tables on the enemy?**  
 **Did you ever try to further improve how fast you punch people through the roof?**  
 **Was there ever any certain time when you thought brute force and style combined?**  
 **I guess now's time to shine cause finally she's here!**  
 **Here comes Vi! ("Vi, is that the name of he Pokemon?" Kirby questioned.)**

 **And as a matter of fact, the best bet one has is to quickly react**  
 **to the first attack that's aiming for the bones**  
 **cause she'll never pull back and just risk it**

 **And as a matter of fact, the best bet one has is to quickly react**  
 **to the first attack that's aiming for the bones**  
 **cause she'll never pull back and just risk it**

 **Have you ever really wanted to be a total rebel flipping tables on the enemy?**  
 **Did you ever try to further improve how fast you punch people through the roof?**  
 **Was there ever any certain time when you thought brute force and style combined?**  
 **I guess now's time to shine cause finally she's here!**  
 **Here comes Vi! (Audience and Kirby's Pokemon: Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi, Vi.) (Meanwhile, a hole opened up in the battlefield and a platform was coming up with a Yellow Kirby on it with her back turned on Kirby and was wearing** **metal gauntlets.)**

* * *

"That's right Kirby, you'll be fighting your own sister, VI!" She yelled and she turned around to pound he gauntlets together and grinned.

"You ready little bro, cause this is your real challenge!" She informed and Kirby took a step back surprised at what about to happen.

"Roxie strongest 'Pokemon' is... Vi?" Kirby questioned slowly while Vi stood in front of him.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: And that's how I'm going to end**_

 ** _Spark: Oh nice plot twist, lets see if the fans like it or not._**

 ** _Pikachu564: Meh, I only get 100 views only, so I doubt it, but in any case, I hope they enjoy the Gym Battle._**

 ** _Rick: Meh._**

 _ **Pikachu564: Shut up you, now go clean that garbage.**_

 _ **Rick: Fine.**_

 **Leafeon: In any case, hope you enjoyed it, just leave a critical review of what you think so far and drop a follow or favorite to keep track of the story if you want.**

 _ **Pikachu564: I hope I post the battle soon. I hope.**_

 **Lucky: Bye guys!**


	61. Sibling Rivalry! Kirby VS Vi!

_**Pikachu564: The toughest challenge for Kirby is about to begin**_

 _ **Spark: Are you guys ready?!**_

 _ **Rick: Let the chapter begin.**_

* * *

 ** _Previously on Kirby's Adventure in Unova..._**

 **"That's right Kirby, you'll be fighting your own sister, VI!" She yelled and she turned around to pound he gauntlets together and grinned.**

 **"You ready little bro, cause this is your real challenge!" She informed and Kirby took a step back surprised at what about to happen.**

 **"Roxie strongest 'Pokemon' is... Vi?" Kirby questioned slowly while Vi stood in front of him.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 61: Sibling Rivalry! Kirby VS Vi!**_

"Vi? What are you doing here?" Kirby asked. Vi grinned at the questioned and her gauntlets behind her head.

"What, do you really think I'll let you go to the Unova League without facing me once?" She questioned. Kirby stepped back a bit then looked at all his Pokemon then, eyes Leon.

"Then when Leon said you were having trouble with a customer-"

"Yep, it was a diversion. While you were getting here, I took the house towards Virbank City to train with Roxie." She confirmed. Kirby stared at her for a bit then sighed. Ash and his friends walk up behind Kirby.

"But I thought the house couldn't move for a week?" Ash argued. Vi shrugged her shoulder and shook her head.

"Obviously a lie." She answered.

"Then you wasted all our times just getting here!" Iris yelled. Vi laughed in a mocking way the pointed at Iris.

"If I let you guys inside the house and took you to Virbank City immediately, then all of us wouldn't have enough time to train." She explained. Cilan looked at her metal gauntlets and then at her.

"So you're going to fight against Kirby?" Cilan asked. Vi gave just laughed at his question then pointed at herself with her thumb and winked at him.

"That's right. If anything, I'm Roxie's number one partner in crime, next to Garbodor of course!" She stated. Roxie walked up behind Vi.

"Vi been my best friend for 8 years till this day. Now matter what I ask for, she always comes through." Roxie told them.

"So you dedicated a song to her?" Kirby asked.

"Yea, because without her, I wouldn't be here rocking and battling as a gym leader." She stated. The crowd cheered for Roxie and Vi while Ash and Crew left Kirby staring at his sister.

"So Little Bro, are you ready to battle?" She asked.

"What do I keep telling you, stop calling me little bro." Kirby growled. Vi just shook her head and walked to the other side of the field with Roxie. Kirby got out the Elemental Box filled with Elemental Candy. Leon eye shined and Vi had a nod to him. He swiftly ran up to Kirby to grab the box away from him then rushed back towards Vi, surprising the Pink Star Warrior.

"Leon! What are you doing!" Kirby yelled. Vi opened the boxed and got a purple orb and dark brown orb. She tossed it to Kirby, who caught it, and grabbed another pair for herself. Leon ran back to his kids with the box in his hands.

{Wow, Dad is fast.} Acer whispered.

{I want to be fast too!} Aqua yelled.

{Dad, teach us!} Amber screamed. Leon gave a soft grunt while Vi confidently grinned at her brother.

"These are the orbs we'll be using." She informed. Kirby looked at the orbs carefully then back at her.

"Poison and Fighting?" He asked.

"Well, we are in a Poison-Type gym, plus, Fighting-Type seems like a perfect way to describe my Gauntlets." She explained and slammed her gauntlets together. Kirby gazed at her gauntlets then grinned. Both put the orbs inside their mouths and crunch the them into pieces.

 **Kirby's Transformation in Progress...**

 **Kirby jumped up in the air** **and a band of light forms into the headband. It slid off his head but he catches it and puts it on tight. He then makes energy pulses with his hands and does a little spin, but** **with his face looking disgusted. Kirby's body then turned completely purple and he started to cough a bit of purple ooze before a skull appeared on his a red headband and turned red and yellow. Suddenly, purple ooze started to come out of his head and he turned back he gave a triumph yell.**

 **Kirby's Transformation Complete...**

 **Vi's Transformation in Progress...**

 **Vi spun in the air the slammed her gauntlets together to boil poison between her knuckles that spread through her gauntlets. She had a red headband appear that tightly warped around her head then punched the air to create purple energy pulses.**

 **Vi's Transformation Complete...**

Vi and Kirby both walked in front each other and punched each other fist. "I accept the challenge!" He yelled at her, then both jumped away from each other and assumed battle positions. Roxie played her guitar and got close to the mic

"The match between Vi and Kirby will now begin! The first one unable to rock will end the battle and the one left standing wins! Are you two ready?!" She yelled. They both nodded and Roxie grinned. "Then let the matches begin!" She yelled. Both of them remained still with their fist up and remained silent. Everyone in the audience cheered for Vi while Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Kirby's Pokemon cheered for him. Both everyone went silent when they didn't move for a minute. The audience stared to whisper to each other.

"Why aren't they moving?"

"Is it because they're sibling and they don't want to fight each other?"

"But they already transformed."

"Why isn't Kirby moving?" Iris asked.

"Isn't this a battle?" Ash asked.

"The battle already started, but that doesn't mean they can afford one mistake." Cilan explained.

"What do you mean Cilan?" Ash questioned.

"Both Kirby and Vi aren't moving because they need to think first. One wrong move from either of they could make the result clear." He answered. Echo listened carefully while looking at the battlefield. His ears dropped and stared at Eva.

{Does this mean that Vi is equally strong as Kirby?} He asked.

{I don't know. I haven't seen them at least fight once while I was with Kirby. All they do is argue but that's it.} She answered. Everyone continue to stare at the battlefield. Both Vi and Kirby were sweating and one drop of sweet fell down their cheeks and fell on the ground. In a instant, both Kirby and Vi disappeared from their spot and appeared in the middle of the field with their fist colliding against each other. The amount of power left a energy pulse out that blew a strong wind that made everyone cover their eyes.

"Their power seems to be equal, but-"

"This power is insane!" Ash yelled interrupting Cilan.

"Just how powerful are these two?" Iris added. Roxie held to her guitar then felt the wind dying. She looked behind her and found her band fine then back at the field where Vi and Kirby separated and were glaring at each other.

"Pretty impressive, bro." She complemented.

"Thanks, sis." He answered. Vi pointed her left gauntlet at Kirby.

"Time to start this battle for real, no holding back!" She yelled. Kirby put both his arms up and smirked.

"I wouldn't want anything else." He said.

"Poison Jab!" Vi quickly rushed towards Kirby with her Gauntlets boiling purple ooze and glowing bright purple.

"Detect!" Kirby eyes turned blue and he swiftly dodge each punch thrown at him. Vi threw one last punch, but Kirby slid around her and stopped himself behind her. "Rising Uppercut!" He yelled. His arm was surrounded with white energy then was engulfed in flames. Vi quickly turned around, but got hit and pushed up in the air. She continuously took more damage from the flames. "Karate Chop!" He slammed his arm against Vi and pushed her down back to the ground. She punch the ground with strong force to stop herself then landed on her feet. She looked at Kirby and growled silently. She took her one deep breath breath and let out a sign.

"Bulk Up!" Her arms boiled violently and her arms released purple smoke.

"Bulk Up!" He answered with the same power up and his hat boiled the same way with purple smoke coming out. "Vulcan Poison Jab!" Kirby arms surrounded itself with poison then he released multiple purple energy orbs at her.

"Vulcan Poison Jab!" Vi mimicked Kirby and tossed larger purple energy orbs that intercepted his attack.

"Sludge Wave!" A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Kirby. The sludge is then hurled at Vi.

"Sludge Bomb!" She held her gauntlet out and formed a large ball. She grabbed on to it then hurled it at the sludge to explode it. "Low Sweep!" She rushed at Kirby then slid across the ground. Kirby jumped up from the attack and stared at her. He turned his head upside down and spun extremely fast.

"Sticky Strike!" He tossed multiple balls of poison around the arena that covered it in poison. Vi stared at him for awhile then punched a ball of poison away from her and saw him fall back on the ground. She looked around the arena and it was completely covered in poison.

"Interesting, what are you planning on doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." He told him. "Acid Armor!" His body turned completely purple and left everyone stunned.

"Where did he-?"

"Poison Pummel!" He appeared behind her and gave a series of poison jabs on her back. He jumped in the air and gathered poison around his arm. "Toxic Swamp!" He slammed the large ball of poison on the ground that produce a large splash of poison. Vi was pushed away from the attack, but her face darken and remained quiet. Kirby stared at her confused, but held his battle stance. "What's wrong Sis, giving up already?" He asked.

"Weak." She whispered. Kirby was taken back at her word then was surprise when she appeared in front of him.

"Nonstop Vulcan Poison Jab!" She quickly punched Kirby multiple times in the face with weak, but fast shock waves. She suddenly stopped and grabbed Kirby with her gauntlets.

"Wh-?!" She tossed him in the air and she gathered energy around her right arm.

"Smash Punch!" She released a large energy ball up in the air and hit Kirby with powerful blast in his face. He was sent back flying in the air, but he held his breath then turned his head towards the ground while Vi was charging another attack.

"Toxic Tower!" He released a long poison column down towards the ground.

"Smash Punch!" She released the large energy ball again that split the poison tower that hit beside her and struck Kirby still. It left him in the air still and Vi quickly jumped up after him. Kirby's eyes widen when he saw her next to him.

"Mach Punch!" He pulled his arm back quickly, surrounding it with white energy and punched Vi, but she shook it off and grabbed him with both gauntlets.

"Seismic Toss!" She spun him around fast then threw him towards the ground, causing him to splash in the poison puddle he created and let out a loud grunt. Everyone gave a loud cheer for Vi, but she landed on the ground and focused on Kirby. He stood back up slowly and glared at his Sister.

"Not bad, but you aren't strong either, sis." He told her. Vi laughed at his mock then formed a fist.

"Okay, then how about this?" She put her left arm behind her and was gathering energy around it. Kirby wasn't sure was was happening, but he started to run around her. She continued to charge her attack and grinned. "Vault Breaker!: She charge forwards at Kirby, but he jumped in the air the turned around to see her still charging straight. Everyone moved out of the way and she collided against the wall. She removed herself from it, leaving a dent, then jumped back in the arena and saw Kirby land.

"Powerful, but predictable too." He mocked..

"Is this predictable?" She asked. Vi pointed at Kirby and a red circled marked around Kirby with a red line of Vi's gauntlets. She ran towards Kirby and he grit his teeth. He gathered energy on both arms and glared at Vi.

"Smash Punch!" He released a series of large energy pulses at Vi, who took the damage and continue to get closer. Kirby threw one last punch, but she continued to run towards him.

"Assault Battery!" She punched his body up in the air with her right arm and followed him with her left arm charged up. She slammed the charged attack against Kirby and sent him falling back towards the ground with a large impact that splash poison in the air. He was left in a crater, but quickly stood up and jumped back to his side. Vi got back to the ground and both competitors were still glaring each other.

* * *

"This is amazing. Both of them can still continue even after all those attacks." Ash spoke up.

"But at this rate, telling who's going to win is difficult." Iris pointed out.

"Both Kirby's and Vi's attacks are like a spice, they continue to make this battle heated and exquisite with each attack they add." Cilan said. Roxie and her band just played a rocking tone that made the house scream in joy.

"Come on Vi, show him what you got!" Roxie yelled at her and the crowd cheered later on.

* * *

Kirby and Vi remained still, looking at each other carefully then towards each other.

"Poison Jab!" Both turned their arms bright purple and collided fist. They tried to hit each other, but each attack was intercepted. Both gave one last to push themselves away. "Double Kick!" Both of their legs shined bright white and they ran up to each other. The collided their left leg then their right leg. They pushed each other away again. "Sludge Bomb!" Both released a oozing purple ball that exploded when they collided. Both of them grunted at the equal power then got ready for another attack. "Smash Punch!" They gathered energy around their arm the released the strong energy pulse. They collided against each other and it null them. "Acid!" Both fired a series of violet acid balls from their mouths at each other, but kept they kept cutting each other off when they met together. "Acid Spray!" Both fired multiple globs of purple acid from the hat or arms, the same result happen. Kirby and Vi stared angrily at each other for awhile.

"Toxic Ball!" She held her arms in front of her and gathered poison in between them. She held a large ball then threw it towards Kirby.

"Tilted Toxic Tower!" Kirby pointed his head at the ball and projected a column of poison at the ball, stopping it and pushing it back towards Vi. Vi put her hand in front of her and grabbed the Toxic Ball, but it continued to gather poison from Toxic Tower and Vi couldn't hold onto it. She lost her grip and the ball exploded onto her. Kirby stopped releasing poison from his hat. "Toxic Slide!" He followed up by running up to her with his lower body gathering poison to form a small wave then expanded to a large wave. Vi stood up and gathered energy around a opened arm.

"Karate Chop!" She struck the attack to split it apart and struck Kirby in the progress. She push him back to his side while the wave died down. Kirby and Vi were panting slowly, but continue to run up to each other.

"Arm Thrust!" Both opened their palms and slammed it against their bodies, pushing each other away and causing them to grunt in pain. They stared at each other, but Vi grinned.

"Acid Armor!" She turned to liquid and slowly position herself behind Kirby.

 _[Wait for it.]_ He thought.

"Drain Punch!" She formed her body behind him.

"Vital Throw!" Kirby quickly grabbed Vi, stopping her attack, then threw her on the ground. "Judo Throw!" He held onto her again then tossed her behind him in the air. He quickly jumped up and held his leg out. "Spin Kick!" He spun around and released a energy swipe at Vi. It hit her and exploded on her. She landed on ground with a grunt, but held herself up with her gauntlets. She was exhausted from the fight then stared at Kirby and found the Star Warrior breathing heavily too. She lifted herself up and laughed.

"This is interesting. Our power is equal." She told him. Kirby slowed his breathing and nodded.

"Yeah, I think this isn't gonna go anywhere if we keep going at this rate." He answered.

"If anything, we're gonna get exhausted from attacking each other only." She added. Kirby stared at the poison field he created then back at Vi.

"How do we end this battle then?" He asked.

"How about we use Super Ability?" She suggested. Kirby's grew a large grin and stared at Vi.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. Besides, it will be more fun this way, and its the only way to finish this battle." She answered. Kirby looked towards Eva while Vi stared at Roxie.

"Eva/Roxie, power me up!" Both yelled. Roxie reached into her shirt and got out a small star necklace while Eva got it out of Kirby's bag and put it on.

{Let the Star Warrior reach his maximum level! Let him surpass his ultimate strength. Venomous Master!} Eva chanted while holding the star. The star released four energy waves that connected to Kirby body and made him shined bright.

 **Kirby's Super Transformation in Progress...**

 **Purple stars appeared around Kirby and a large white star appeared under him. His headband changed to green and purple and the purple toxic turned deep purple. His skull split apart to create a large star with two skulls beside it. Kirby punched the air too create large purple energy pulses and grinned.**

 **"Poyo!" He chanted and the star underneath him disappeared.**

 **Kirby's Super Transformation Completed...**

"Let the Star Warrior reach her maximum level! Let her surpass her incredible strength! Venomous Master!" Roxie chanted while holding onto the star. The star release four similar energy waves that connected to Vi's body and made her shined bright.

 **Vi's** **Super Transformation in Progress...**

 **Purple Stars appeared around Vi and a large white star appeared under her. He gauntlets had two large stars near her arm.** **The red sash around Vi's head changed into a blue color and the end of the ribbon extended longer. A large star was on her headband and Vi punched the air to create large shock waves.**

 **Vi's Super Transformation Completed.**

Both Vi and Kirby had their eyes closed then opened them to stare at each other. They got in battle position.

"Let's go!" They both yelled.

"Cross Poison!" Kirby cross both his arms to create a large purple X in front of him and ran towards her.

"Cross Chop!" Vi arms turned bright brown and collided against Kirby. They created a large energy pulse between them and pushed each other away.

"Hammer Arm!" Kirby turned both his arms bright white and slammed it against Vi. She was flung away, but Vi stopped herself while holding her side. Although she was grunting in pain, she had a large smirk and looked at Kirby.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Vi screamed. "Focus Blast!" She put her hands together in front of her and created a light blue ball of energy between them. Then she lifted one of her hands down and tossed the orb at Kirby with incredible speed with the other. Kirby eyes widen and he put his arms in front of him to block the attack. It pushed him back and exploded later. He still had his hands in front of him and put to them to reveal a grin.

"I know what you mean now sis, this is how it was suppose to be in the beginning!" He agreed. "Vacuum Wave!" Kirby waved his arms, causing a light blue wind to appear and surround him. Kirby then jumps into the air, crossed his arms and then opened them to fire the wind from around his body in the form of a shock wave.

"Karate Chop!" She surrounded white energy around her opened gauntlet then hit the shock wave, but it pushed her attack away and struck her still.

"Sky Kick!" Kirby extended his leg and dropped from the sky extremely fast. Vi shook the attack off, but was kick in the face and Kirby landed in front of her. "Triple Kick!" Kirby surrounded both his feet with white energy and kick Vi with his left leg first. He kicked her with his right leg next then spun around to kick her again with his left leg to push her back. Vi skid across the floor and grunted.

"Sludge Bomb!" She put her hands together in front of her and created a large purple ball and held onto it. "Poison Jab!" Her arm glowed bright purple then slammed it against the poison ball and ran behind it.

"Dynamic Punch!" Kirby formed a fist and surrounded it with deep red aura. Kirby slammed his first to explode the attack apart, then his eyes widen when he saw Vi in front of him.

"Poison Pummel!" She slammed her fist against Kirby four times then punch him in the air. He jumped after her and gathered poison around her arms. "Toxic Swamp!" She pushed Kirby down towards the ground inside the poison orb. It exploded and splashed Kirby up in the air. Vi jumped up after him, but Kirby quickly moved behind her.

"Arm Trust!" He pushed her with a strong force back towards the ground that created a crater and splashing poison in the air. "Sludge Bomb!" He fired globs of sludge from his mouth at Vi. She quickly put her gauntlets in front of her and blocked the attack's full force. "Acid Armor!" Kirby quickly turned to liquid and went inside the pool of poison. Vi stood back up and was confuse where Kirby went.

"Where did he-?"

"Bulk Up!" Kirby suddenly appeared behind her with his body completely red. "Rock Smash!" His arm starts to glow white. The white glow then fades, leaving his arm glowing red-orange and punched Vi away. "Okay, time to end this! Burst!" Kirby yelled and was releasing steam from his body. Vi got back up and laughed at his power spike.

"Couldn't agree more. Burst!" Vi did the same thing and was releasing steam from her body.

"Focus Punch!" Kirby started to gather energy around his fist while Vi grinned.

"A chance! Drain Punch!" Her fist becomes surrounded in a green orb of energy and tried to punch Kirby, but he ducked down and had a complete blue orb of energy around his fist. He punch Vi in the air then jumped back.

"Giga Force Blast!" He charged an energy blast in between his hands that increased in size three times, launching it towards Vi. It exploded upon impact and she fell face first on the ground. Kirby then raised his right arm and surrounded it with mysterious rainbow energy. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He yelled, slamming the ground to make pillars come out of the ground and head straight towards Vi. She lifted her head slowly, but her eyes widen when she saw the pillars then was knocked in the air again. She went straight towards Kirby who had both hands steaming with intense heat and had a large grin. "Dynamic!" He yelled and started to quickly punch Vi with strong punches. He landed one after the other and under a minute, he landed 765 punches on Vi. She remained standing with her eyes open while Kirby brought both his fist back again, surrounding it with more steam. "Fury!" Kirby punched Vi with both arms in the face and had large fist punching her 234 more times. Kirby then gave one last powerful punch that sent Vi flying across the field, and into the wall behind the band, landing 1000 punches in total. Everyone watch Vi in complete shook when her form disappeared and her eyes were swirling. Kirby was breathing heavily and dropped to his knees. Roxie raised her arm and took a deep breath.

"Vi is unable to continue! This means, the winner of this one on one battle is, Kirby!" Roxie announced. Everyone gave a loud cheer while Kirby reverted his form and sat down with a smile.

"I did it." Kirby whispered. His Pokemon ran up to him, along with Ash, Cilan, and Iris, and the crowd cheered for him.

"You did it Kirby!" Ash cheered.

"That was amazing!" Iris added.

"That battle was a perfect example of how food can get spicier with each spice you add." Cilan told him. Kirby just laughed at his metaphor and looked at his Pokemon.

{Nice job puff star.} Rammus complimented.

{You proved that you are stronger than your sister.} Sky added.

{I thought Vi was gonna win, but I was completely wrong.} Zoey admitted.

{Nice work.} Leon simply said.

{Congratulations.} Helios spoke.

{That was impressive Kirby, I'm glad I became your Pokemon.} Zeus told him.

{That was something.} Chepi complimented.

{Well, you won so... congratulations I guess.} Ivy told him.

{You were awesome.} Acer uttered.

{So cool!} Amber cheered.

{Dad, I want to be strong too!} Aqua yelled.

{Looks like you won against Vi, so that a new achievement.} Eva added.

{You were amazing Kirby!} Echo screamed. Kirby had a large smile on his face and nodded.

"Thank you everyone." He could simply say then got up.

* * *

Vi was barely waking up and found Roxie in front of her.

"Looks like I lost, huh?" She said.

"Yep but there's nothing to be a shamed." Roxie could only say and held her hand out. Vi reached for it, getting back up. She looked behind her and found the wall that had the Koffing picture on it destroyed.

"Sorry about your wall." Vi apologized.

"Don't sweat it, beside, if anything, you can fix it in a snap." Roxie said. Vi smile at her and put her gauntlets behind her head.

"So what do we do now?" Vi asked. Roxie got out a badge and looked at Kirby.

"We give him the gym badge." She said.

* * *

The both of them walked towards Kirby and stopped in front of him and his Pokemon.

"Kirby, its frustrating that both me and Vi lost against you and your Pokemon, but if anything, its good to know that we gave it all we got in this battle, so we're feeling good." Roxie told him. Roxie tossed the badge in the air and Vi caught it when it fell down.

"Bro, we present you the Toxic Badge." Vi told him and held it out. Kirby reached for it and grabbed it.

 **(Kirby's Victory Dance song play here(Or watch video I guess))**

 **Kirby tossed the badge in the air the started to dance all of a sudden, he did a spin jump at first then cart wheeled to the left then hop back to place while spinning on his side then landed to walk in place for a bit the walk backwards while waving his arms then did three spin to roll on his back to spin three more times to stand back up with one leg and extend his hand to catch the badge.**

 **(End of Victory Dance)**

Kirby then got out his gym badge case and placed it inside the last slot. He turned around to face his Pokemon and showed them a full badge case.

"We did it guys! We're going to be in the Unova League!" Kirby cheered. Everyone gave a loud cheer with Kirby having a large smile and showing all his badges to his Pokemon and his friends.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Kirby made it! He has all eight gym badges and can now participate in the Unova League!**_

 _ **Spark: That was painful to write.**_

 _ **Rick: You mean the whole journey or the battles?**_

 _ **Spark: Both**_

Jude: At least all you need now is a couple chapters then this whole story will be complete.

 **Leafeon: Yeah! Plus, people will be happy that we're close to the end!**

 **Lucky: Yeah.**

 _Data: Our Journey is almost over sadly._

 ** _Pikachu564: But that doesn't mean it will end immediately! Stay tuned for the last chapters, and the Unova League. Follow, Favorite, and Review on what you think on the story so far! (Yes, I know I need to fix the story too, but I need a beta reader... soooooooo. Yeah.)_**


	62. Sick Melody and a Test of Strength

_**Pikachu564: Kirby has finally got his final gym badge!**_

 _ **Spark: If anything, we'll be able to finish this story.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: That was my goal.**_

 _ **Rick: What are we waiting for then, lets write the next chapter now!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Sick Melody and a Test of Strength.**

 **Narrator: After Kirby has acquiring his last gym badge from Roxie and his sister Vi, both him and Ash are qualified to participate in Pokemon League now.**

Kirby was in his room, with Eva and Echo on his head, looking at the badge case and had a huge smile.

"We did it." He whispered.

{It took a lot of work, but we did it.} Echo whispered. Kirby stroked his head and looked at him curious.

"Can you use aura now Echo?" He asked.

{Yep, my aura came back today, so I'm ready to train Max Aura.} He informed. Kirby nodded then looked at Eva.

"What should we do now Eva?" He asked. Eva jumped off his head and landed on the ground.

{We should probably head to the front desk and ask when the Unova League is gonna happen.} She answered.

"Let's go then." Kirby told them.

* * *

 **Front Desk...**

Kirby was walking towards the front desk where he found Ash and the gang.

"Ash, did you found out anything about the Unova League?" Kirby asked. Ash nodded and held three fingers up.

"It's gonna start in three months." He answered. Kirby left eye twitched.

"Three months?" He questioned. Echo and Eva looked at each other concern then back at Kirby. "Guess we can train during that time, but what else are we suppose to do during the wait?" He whispered.

"Kirby, you can join us getting Beartic ice creams." Cilan suggested.

"Beartic ice cream?" Kirby wondered. He smiled lightly and turned around. "Alright, I could go for some ice cream right now." He responded and walked outside with the group.

* * *

Everyone were standing on a set of stairs and Kirby scouted the area.

"I can't believe it, this is the exact location where they filmed Princess Pokemon Holiday." Cilan started. Kirby gave a annoyed grunt and went down the stairs.

"I like Cilan, but he talks way too much that I don't care about the things he say sometimes." Kirby told his Pokemon and made it to the bottom. They looked around and found the ice cream stand where a long blonde hair woman with gray eyes. Shes wearing black trousers,a blue top that has a medium sized collar, a teardrop-shaped object and a blue ribbon tied on her waist. two hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow at the ice cream.

{Kirby, it's to our left.} Eva told him. Kirby turned around and walked towards the stand and stood behind the customer.

"Which flavor should I choose? Chocolate chip? Mint? Strawberry? Or should I stick to the basic and choose vanilla? I just don't know what to choose." She whispered to herself.

"While you're deciding, and you let me order please." Kirby said out loud. He jumped onto the counter and stared at each flavor while the customer jumped in surprise. "Hey, do you have any watermelon Beartic ice cream?" He asked.

"Um... yes?" The owner answered unsure of the thing he is talking to.

"Then can I have three please." He asked.

"And how will you be paying for that?" The owner asked.

"With money, duh." He responded and handed over 500 Pokedollars. He got 200 change and gave each ice cream to his Pokemon. He stared at the customer for awhile while he Pokemon enjoyed the ice cream. "So, what are you going to buy?" Kirby questioned. She remained silent while staring at him. Eva stopped eating her meal while staring at her.

 _[Why does she look so familiar?]_ She thought. They remained silent until they heard footsteps.

"Cynthia is that you?" A voice rang out. Both of them turned around and faced Ash.

"Ash?" She asked.

{It is her.} Pikachu cheerfully said.

"It is you, long time no see." Ash said.

"Cynthia? Where did I hear that name before?" Kirby whispered to himself. Eva eyes widen then smacked Kirby. "Ow! What the heck was that for!" He asked.

{Kirby, that's Cynthia! The Sinnoh Region Champion!} She informed. Kirby's and Echo's almost lost their ice cream then proceeded to look at Cynthia.

"You mean that we're looking at a actual champion?" He asked. Cilan and Iris came out running and stopped behind Ash.

"Ash, you mean your friends with Cynthia?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, its a long story though." Ash answered.

"That's so cool. I've heard that Cynthia has a strong dragon-type Pokemon!" Iris said.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're doing well. You too Pikachu." Cynthia uttered.

{Thanks Cynthia.} Pikachu told her. Cilan stood stiff while Iris was excited.

"I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur named Cilan." Cilan manage to say.

"And I'm Iris, and this is my partner Axew." Iris introduced herself.

{Hi.} Axew said.

"Nice you meet you two." Cynthia said. Kirby remained silent while staring at Cynthia.

"How come you're in Virbank City Cynthia?" Ash questioned.

"There is a plane that's going to East Unova from here." She answered.

"East Unova, which parts are you visiting?" Cilan asked.

"Undella Town first, and then Lacunosa Town. Lacunose Town is hosting the upcoming Pokémon World Cup Junior Tournament." She informed.

"A Tournament?" Kirby asked. Cynthia looked at Kirby and pointed at him.

"Yes they ask me to take part of a exhibition match, but who are you, a Pokemon maybe?" She asked. Kirby ate his ice cream whole and glared at Cynthia.

"I'm Kirby, and no, I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a Pokemon Trainer." He growled and Cynthia stepped back. Iris cleared her throat and smiled.

"Those this mean we get to see you battle live?" She asked.

"Yes, but the Pokémon World Cup Junior Tournament allows anyone to participate, and the winner of the tournament will have the honor to battle Alder, the Unova Region Champion." She explained.

"I'm definitely going to participate." Ash declared.

"I'm gonna join too!" Iris added.

"Interesting, I think I'll enter as well." Cilan said.

"I'll join too, but first..." Kirby whispered quietly and stared at Cynthia curious. _'How strong is a Champion Pokemon?"_ He thought.

"But first!" Cynthia yelled serious. Everyone froze in place when Cynthia turn around. "One Beartic Cone please." She requested. Everybody fell over and laughed quietly.

* * *

 _ **After everyone ate their ice cream, everyone followed Cynthia into her car.**_

"Let's go guys." She said and got on her car. Everybody followed except Kirby.

"Kirby, aren't you going to get on?" Ash asked. Kirby got out his Warp Star and enhanced it.

"I'll follow you guys from above." He responded and got on it with Eva and Echo.

"Alright." Ash whispered and got on the car. Cynthia took off and Kirby was above her car. Kirby flew in the air on his Warp Star and was staring down at the car. Cynthia was talking to Ash, Cilan, and Iris while he was pondering.

"Eva, is it dumb that I want to fight one of Cynthia's Pokemon?" Kirby questioned. Eva shook her head and stared at the car,

{If anything, I think it would give you an idea on how powerful a champion is.} She answered. Kirby looked ahead in the road and found the bushes moving. A Pokemon came out and the car was heading towards it.

"There's a Pokemon up ahead." Kirby yelled. Everyone turned their attention to the Pokemon and Cynthia skid the car to a stop. "Echo, move her with Quick Attack!" Kirby ordered. Echo surrounded himself with white energy and jumped down to the road. He grab the Pokemon quickly and went back inside the bush while the car stopped. Echo put the Pokemon down and stared at it. It had a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes for its arms and hands and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes. It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone. Its ovular head seems to be one half its body's height and about half its height in width. It has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. Echo placed his paw on her head and he felt it heating up. He quickly moved it away and blew on his paw.

{She's really burning.} Echo whispered. The Pokemon looked at Echo with hazy vision then closed her eyes in pain. He looked behind him and saw Kirby going towards the ground and the group getting out of the car.

"Nice save Echo." Kirby told him. He got off the star and returned it to it's normal form.

{Is she okay?} Pikachu questioned.

{I don't know, but what do we do Kirby?} Echo questioned. Everyone gathered around the Pokemon and Cynthia kneeled down.

"What Pokemon is it?" Ash questioned. He remained staring at it remembering that he saw it at some point when making a movie with Luke

"A Meloetta, a extremely rare Pokemon to encounter." She answered. She looked at it carefully. "It seems its been injured. We have to treat." She said. Cynthia ran to her car

"Echo pick up Meloetta and take her to Cynthia, I'll get the medicine ready." He said and checked his bag. Echo picked up the Pokemon and carried it too Cynthia, who placed a blanket down on the ground.

"Over here Echo, place her gently on the blanket." Cynthia told him. Echo placed her down gently. Ash, Iris, and Cilan stood close by while Kirby brought a Super Potion to Cynthia. She took it and sprayed it under her arm.

"Amazing, quick and accurate, wouldn't expect any less from Cynthia." Cilan whispered. Cynthia wiped the injury off

"The injury should be fine now, but its still weak." Cynthia informed. "Can somebody fine an Oran Berry for me?" She asked. Iris looked at Cilan and they both nodded.

"I'll find one." Iris volunteered.

"I'll go with her." Cilan added.

"Thank you. Ash and Kirby, can you help me treat it?" She asked.

"Okay." Ash agreed. Kirby ran next to the Pokemon with Eva and Echo and Echo closed close to Kirby.

{Kirby, when I touched her head, it seemed like she's having a fever.} He informed.

"Okay." Kirby whispered. He looked towards Cynthia. "Cynthia, Echo informed me that Meloetta has a fever." He told her. Cynthia hummed then got up.

"Thanks for telling me. Ash, can you come with me to the river with Pikachu to get some ice. Kirby, Echo, and Eva, you stay here." She said.

"Wait, I can-" Both of them ran off across the road and left Kirby with the Pokemon. Kirby just hummed and grabbed a icy blue orb. He ate the orb and breath out a small white mist.

 **Transformation in progress...**

 **Kirby jumped up and a** **chill wind makes Kirby shiver and turn blue before his crown of ice crystals appears and wears a visor crown.**

 **Transformation complete**

"Echo, get the bag ready." Kirby ordered. Echo grabbed a small bag and held it in front of Kirby. "Eva, I need water." Eva got out a water bottle and Kirby grabbed it.

"Freezer Suction!" Kirby took a large gulp of water. His cheeks puffed up and he got close to the bag. "Freezer Ejection!" He released a ton of ice cubes inside the bag. Echo stared at the bag then at Kirby.

{Um...} Echo whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Just put it under her head." Kirby ordered. Echo rushed to Meloetta's side and picked up her head gently while placing the ice bag underneath her head. They sat around the legendary Pokemon and stared at her breathing heavily.

{She's sweating a lot Kirby.} Eva advice. Kirby looked through his bag and found a wipe. He poured water on it and held it out.

"Echo, wipe its face gently." Kirby ordered. Echo took the small towel from his hands and gently got close to Meloetta.

{It's okay Meloetta, we'll help you get back to health.} Echo whispered to her. He wiped her head gently and saw her smile gently. He gave a sigh of relief and sat down. Kirby released his form and sighed.

"Kirby!" Ash yelled out. They turned around and saw Ash, Pikachu, and Cynthia running back towards them. Ash had a large ice bag but saw the one Kirby made. "Where'd you get the ice Kirby?" He asked.

"Remember Ash, I can turn to any Pokemon Type." He informed. Ash gave a annoyed grunt while Cynthia questioned his answer. She shook it off and got close to Meloetta to touch her head.

"It seems to be doing better. Nice job Kirby. All we need now is a Oran Berry and-"

 _Riinnggggg..._

Cynthia got out her phone and answered it. She turned around to talked into it and Ash sat next to Kirby.

"You come in handy Kirby, but I wish told us earlier before we went for the ice." He complained. Kirby just snickered and stared at his bag.

"A Star Warrior always comes prepared." He answered.

"A problem?!" Cynthia exclaimed. Kirby and Ash turned their attention to Cynthia and saw her frown. "I can't go now..." She whispered.

"Don't worry Cynthia, Kirby and I can take care of Meloetta." Ash ensured.

"Go take care of the problem, we're not going anywhere." Kirby added. She sighed and smiled at them.

"Okay, I'll take care of it immediately." She said and hanged up her phone. "I'm sorry guys, something urgent came up and I have to go back to Virbank City." She explained.

"Leave it to us Cynthia." Kirby insisted.

"We got this." Ash added.

"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as possible!" She said and got on her car. She turned it on quick and made a quick u-turn. She drove away and left both Pokemon Trainers alone with the Legendary Pokemon.

"Kirby, we should probably replace the ice with the bag I brought. The ones underneath its head is melting fast." Ash told him. Kirby stared at the bag and nodded. He grabbed the bag from Ash's hands and brought it to Echo.

"Lift its head up Echo. We're gonna replace the ice bag." Kirby said. Echo nodded and lifted her head gently while Kirby got out the melted ice and placed the other ice pack down. Kirby sat down next to Ash with Eva and Pikachu while they watched Echo wipe her head.

 _[Everything will be fine.]_ Echo whispered and continued to wipe her head gently. He didn't see her opened her eyes and look around her for a bit. She saw Ash, Pikachu, and Kirby interacting with each other while Eva was organizing Kirby's bag. She then looked at Echo, who had his eyes closed and small towel on his paws. She closed her eyes again and smiled at the care she was getting. The group then heard a Pokeball open up and saw the light died down to reveal Oshawott.

"Oshawott?" Ash questioned. Echo, Eva, and Pikachu stared at the otter sniffing the air with his eyes closed and moved around Meloetta. He got close to her and opened his eyes to see her. He remained confuse at the Pokemon in front of her until she moved around.

 _[She's so beautiful.]_ Oshawott thought. Oshawott instantly jump back with a large heart pumping out of his chest and a red blush on his face. Kirby, Echo, and Ash stared at Oshawott confused while Pikachu and Eva growled under there breath. Kirby looked up at the trees and sighed.

"When is Cilan and Iris gonna get back with that Oran Berry." Kirby whispered.

{Heeeey!} A Pokemon yelled. Kirby and Ash turned their attention and found a Emolga standing on a tree with a Oran Berry hanging off a stick in her mouth.

"Is that Iris's Emolga?" Ash questioned.

"It is." Kirby answered signal her to come. She jumped up and glided down, but got caught in a drift and and started to fall down. Everyone watched her fall except Oshawott, who remained staring at Meloetta with a large smile.

"Oshawott, look out!" Ash yelled. Oshawott stared at Ash confused then turned around to only get hit in the head and knocked both of them down while the Oran Berry was tossed in the air.

{I got it.} Echo said and jumped up to grab it. He quickly ran next to Meloetta and placed it next to her. {I'll leave it her until she wakes up.} He whispered then looked over to both Oshawott and Emolga. He walked away from her and didn't notice her walking up. She stared at him for awhile then grabbed the Oran Berry and floated away. Eva and Pikachu helped them up and Ash, Kirby, and Echo walked to them.

"Are you two okay?" Kirby questioned. Then held their head in pain and glared at each other.

{Watch where you're flying Emolga!} Oshawott grunted.

{How about you pay attention and stop making loving faces.} Emolga argued.

{What was that?!} He yelled.

{You heard me you useless otter!} She screamed. Both Pokemon were growling at each other then started to throw punches at each other.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Ash yelled. Cilan and Iris came running out of the woods and found the Pokemon fighting too.

"What's going on?" Cilan questioned.

"Emolga, cut it out!" Iris said and ran towards them.

{Come on guys.} Pikachu said and grabbed Oshawott.

{Stop it!} Eva insisted and grabbed Emolga with her Vine Whip.

"There's no need to fight guys." Kirby told them. Echo remained silent the whole time as he watched them continue their fight. His ear twitched when he heard a small hum above him and looked up. Everyone went quiet when they heard the hum and listen to the Pokemon singing. The group then smiled and enjoyed the song being sung.

"This is really relaxing." Iris commented.

"It's like a gift from the heavens. It's like its wrapping my body gently from its melody." Cilan added.

"You're right." Ash agreed.

"This sounds so beautiful." Kirby whispered.

{Its like all my stress is being lifted away.} Eva admitted.

{Yeah, its soothes my soul.} Pikachu told them.

 _[It reminds me of my Soothe Bell.]_ Echo thought. He remembers the times when he was alone and would chime his Soothe Bell to help him relax. A car pulled up behind them and Cynthia remained silent and started to enjoy the song too. Oshawott and Emolga stared at each other and Oshawott held out his arm.

{Friends?} He asked. Emolga held out her paw and shook it.

{Friends.} Emolga agreed.

"This song is something else." Kirby whispered.

"They were only fighting seconds ago." Iris added.

"Such a mysterious taste." Cilan remarked.

"Yeah." Ash approved.

"This is Meloetta." Cynthia said. Everyone turned to face her and saw her smile. "You see, Meloetta is said to calm people's feelings with its singing." She explained. Echo turned around and found a empty blanket while Kirby and Ash had worried faced.

"I wonder where it is. The treatment wasn't done yet." Ash whispered.

"Do you think it'll be okay?" Kirby asked. Cynthia placed her hands on Ash's shoulder and Kirby's head making them flinch.

"There's no need." She said. Both of them looked at Cynthia. "If it was in bad condition, it wouldn't be able to sing so beautiful. I'm sure it recovered and returned back to the wild" She told them.

"That's good." Ash said.

"Yeah." Kirby agreed.

"Take care Meloetta!" Ash yelled. Everybody waved at the tree where Meloetta was as she disappeared slowly with a smile.

"Let's head to the airport then, shall we?" Cynthia said. Kirby remained silent and felt Eva pushed him.

{If you're going to challenge her, I suggest you do it now.} Eva told him. Kirby nodded and looked at Cynthia.

"Cynthia!" Kirby yelled. Cynthia looked at him along with Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

"What is it Kirby?" She asked.

"I would like to battle your strongest Pokemon." He declared. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Kirby?" Ash questioned.

"A battle with Cynthia?" Cilan added.

"What are you thinking?" Iris asked. Cynthia stared at Kirby then hummed.

"Can you tell me why?" She asked.

"Let me tell you about myself Cynthia. I'm Kirby from Dreamland, Pop Star. I am a Star Warrior and I've been training myself by battling my own Pokemon and challenging Gym Leader's strongest Pokemon. If anything, battling a Champion's Pokemon will be able to tell me how much I need to train myself and my Pokemon to be able to defeat someone like you. To help my Pokemon grow stronger with the experience I gained. And..." He thinks about the battle between Meta Knight and him and growls under his breath. "To defeat the one who went easy on me the last time I fought him!" Kirby yelled. Everyone was confuse while Ash thought about all the battle Kirby had. He thought of a specific one and went silent.

 _'Meta Knight didn't fully fought him with his full power.'_ Ash thought. Cynthia remained silent then smiled.

"I understand that you want to grow stronger, not because it benefits you, but because it'll also make your Pokemon stronger." She stood there for awhile then nodded. "Very well, I accept your battle." She said. Kirby had a large smile and pumped his fist.

"Really? This is amazing!" Kirby yelled. He bowed down and smiled. "Thank you so much Cynthia."

"Let's move to a more open area." Cynthia recommended.

* * *

 _ **Kirby VS Cynthia...**_

Kirby was standing on one side of the field while Cynthia on the other side.

"Okay Garchomp, battle stance!" Cynthia yelled and tossed her Pokeball. It opened up to release a light that formed into a large dragon. It died down to reveal the large Dragon/Ground Type Pokemon. Kirby got out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound.**

"Okay Kirby, are you ready to battle?" Cynthia asked him. Kirby stared at the Pokemon then took a deep breath.

"Eva, can you hand me a dark blue orb." Kirby questioned. Eva grabbed the orb from the Elemental Candy box and tossed it in the air. Kirby had a large grin and jumped up to munch on it and swallowed it.

 **Transformation Commence...**

 **Kirby jumped in the air and he heard a loud roar from behind him. He turned and found the legendary Air Ride Dragoon heading its way. Kirby tried to run away from it but it slammed itself against Kirby's head. It attach both claws onto Kirby's arms that sticked out, expanded it's rainbow wings and a long tail.**

 **Transformation Complete!**

Kirby got in battle stance and Cynthia hummed in curiosity.

"This is interesting." She whispered. "Are you ready Kirby?" She asked.

"I'm ready." He answered.

"Then I'll let you have the first move." She said. Kirby eyed Garchomp and remained silent.

{Come at me.} He simply said. Kirby quickly disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of Garchomo.

"Dragon Claw!" Kirby surrounded his claws with dark blue energy that formed a large set of claws. He slashed him twice and got on the ground quickly. "Dragon Tail!" Kirby;s helmet, Dragoon, expanded his tail with blue scales growing out of it then slammed it against Garchomp's stomach, sliding him across the floor. He remained standing and Kirby grunted quietly. "Dragon Pulse!" He made Dragoon open its mouth and a turquoise energy ball appears in front of it. It then fires the ball at Garchomp and landed a direct hit on him and surrounded him in dark smoke.

"Did Kirby get him?" Ash questioned.

"He landed three direct hits, so it should do some damage." Cilan responded. Kirby sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"That isn't enough, huh?" He whispered. The smoke cleared and showed Garchomp still standing. "I'm not gonna stop!" He yelled. "Dragon Dance!" Kirby's body becomes surrounded in a red and pink misty aura. It died down and Kirby grinned. "Dual Chop!" His wings turned bright green and he ran towards him. He slammed him twice and opened his wings. "Dragon Rage!" Kirby made Dragoon's mouth engulfed in flames then he opened it and fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy into the air. The beam then shapes itself to look like a blue and black dragon and it then fired itself towards Garchomp. It hit Garchomp with a power that covered the field with smoke and Kirby stood quietly.

"Two more attacks that were power up." Iris whispered.

"It had to do damage this time." Ash said. Kirby remained still and his he grit his teeth.

"Why? Why is he still standing?" He questioned to himself. The field cleared out again to reveal Garchomp still standing. He growled lightly while scratching the areas Kirby attacked him.

{What, how is Garchomp able to shake off those attack?} Echo asked.

{Echo, what we're looking at is the champion's strongest Pokemon. This just shows us that the difference between out power to a champion is much father than we thought.} Eva told him.

"Kirby, you have impressive speed and strength, but it isn't enough." Cynthia only said.

 _'I told Eva not to give me the Super Ability, but I didn't think her Pokemon was gonna be this powerful.'_ Kirby thought. "Dragon Rush!" Dragoon glowed blue and it released a dragon-shaped energy that covered Kirby's body.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush." Cynthia made her first move. Garchomp gave a loud roar and the appendages on his head glowed blue and he released a dragon-shaped energy that covered his body. Both charged towards each other and collided half way. They struggled to push each other until Garchomp roared and overpowered Kirby. He was pushed to the ground and Garchomp held Kirby in the air with his claw.

"Dragon-"

"Brick Break!" Garchomp other claw shined bright white and slammed it against Kirby chin. He was sent flying in the air and Garchomp just stared at Kirby.

"Draco Meteor!" A sphere of bright orange energy formed in Dragoon's mouth and it fired it towards the ground. It exploded and released several spheres of energy that rain down towards Garchomp.

"Flamethrower!" Garchomp releases a spiraling orange stream of fire from his mouth and circled around to hit each Meteor in one quick swipe. Each meteor exploded while Kirby's eyes widen. "Draco Meteor!" Garchomp's body glowed orange and an orange ball of light appeared inside his chest. The glow faded and a ball of orange energy appeared in front of Garchomp's mouth. Garchomp fired the ball into the air and it explodes multiple meteors that went straight for Kirby. The Star Warrior just fell back towards the ground with a smile.

"This is a Pokemon Champion's power, huh?" He whispered. He closed his eyes and laughed with a smile. "Looks like I lost." He could only say and was blasted with all meteors all in one.

{"Kirby!"} Everyone yelled except Cynthia. Kirby fell straight back towards the ground and landed with a heavy grunt. He stood back up slowly, but his ability disappeared and he had a large smile. Everyone looked at him surprised when he stood up and went towards Cynthia. He held out his right arm and smile.

"Looks like you win Cynthia. I can't take more of these attacks." He told her while laughing. Cynthia smile and grabbed his hand.

"You did good Kirby. That was a good battle" She said.

"That you so much Cynthia, but I know now that I need to push myself further beyond my limit and use this experience to grow my Pokemon too. As a Star Warrior, I won't let this training and experience go to waste." He said. Cynthia gave a confident nod to Kirby while the gang gave sighs of relief along with Echo and Eva.

"I thought he was done for." Ash admitted.

{He kinda scared me when all those Draco Meteor landed on him.} Echo admitted. Eva just scratch her head and laughed lightly.

{Yeah, I'm surprise he's still able to stand from such a devastating attack.} Eva added. They watched Kirby and Cynthia exchange conversation while Eva walked over to them. {Let's go Kirby, we're about to leave.} She said. Kirby looked at Eva and smiled.

"Okay." He said. He walked up to them then turned around to face the group. "Let's go and participate in the Tournament." Kirby told them. Echo had a small smile when he felt his head hurting, heart aching, and someone looking at him.

 _[What was that? I feel like something is coming, and I'm getting close to someone I know, but it felt like someone was just staring at me.]_ He whispered. He looked around to find the source, but didn't found anything. He continued to follow Kirby when Meloetta came out of the bush invisible and stared at Echo.

* * *

 **In Outer Space...**

 **A large dark matter ball was floating in the depth of space and was passing through the stars extremely quick. "I need more power." It whispered. It continued to float around until it saw Rayquaza and floated around it's sights. It continued it's path and saw a planet in front of him. He felt a large amount of darkness coming out of it and it shuddered in joy. "Finally. I place I can call home." It whispered. It flew towards the planet and went towards the source of power.**

* * *

 **Dr. Zager's Science Lab...**

 **Team Rocket's Lead Scientist, Dr. Zager, was typing into his computer about the plan Team Rocket is trying to commit while they wait for Jessie, James, and Meowth to find the a Mythical Pokemon called Meloetta and catch it.** **"Those idiots better hurry up, or Giovanni will fire us all." He said to himself. He continue to type in his computer when it suddenly release a large siren that made him flinch. "What in the world?" He questioned and looked at all his monitors. He saw large energy spikes on each monitor and he typed in his computer to find the source of energy. He formed a grin on where the energy is. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Jessie. James. Meowth. Once you get that Meloetta, I need you do head towards East Unova and investigate something for me."**

 **"We're already heading to East Unova, we'll investigate the source first, then we'll capture Meloetta." Meowth reported.**

 **"I'm counting on you. This is for Team Rocket." Dr. Zager said.**

 **"For Giovanni." The team whispered and they hanged up.**

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Man, I'm getting laaazzyyy.**_

 _ **Rick: Is it even possible for you to finish this?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: I made it to the final gym. I think I can make it.**_

 _ **Spark: At this pace, we'll be lucky to make it to the League**_

 **Leafeon: Wonder who the finalist gonna be.**

 _ **Pikachu564: I have to write, and if the fans want to find out, they can continue reading this story.**_

 _Data: Remember to keep up with the story, and a leave a critical review!_


	63. A New Ally and New Views

_**Pikachu564: Let's start the next chapter.**_

 _ **Spark: I want to sleep.**_

 _ **Rick: Then sleep then. You don't have to stay up pal.**_

 _ **Spark: Ew, don't call me pal. That's isn't who you are and you know it.**_

 _ **Rick: Right... screw you then.**_

 _ **Spark: That's more like it.**_

Jude: Stop stalling and get the story started.

 _Data: Let's start it now._

 **Leafeon: We have a long way till the Unova, so let's start now.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 63: A New Ally and New Views**_

 **Narrator: The gang has made it to the airport to head to East Unova, but that's where they realize the flight has been cancelled.**

"Why is the plane cancel?" Cynthia questioned.

"We're experiencing some problems with the plane, can you come back in one week please?" The Flight attendant asked. She stared at the group then shook her head.

"Sorry guys, we have to wait for a week now." She said. Everyone gave a loud grunt except Kirby.

"How about I fly us there." Kirby suggested. Everyone stared at Kirby, motioning them to come with him.

* * *

They went outside away from the crowd faces the vast ocean.

"Kirby, what are we doing here?" Iris asked. Kirby took out his Warp Star and tossed it in the air.

"Warp Star, expand into Seven Stars!" Kirby yelled. The Warp Star expanded then two lines came out from behind it. They formed two more star then had two lines coming out behind them and created four more stars. He looked at the group with a smile. "Let's go." He said while getting on the main star. Everyone remained fascinated at Kirby's ride until Cynthia got on the star in the third row. Cilan Iris and Ash got on the third row. Eva and Echo got on the left star on the second row while Axew and Pikachu got on the right star. Kirby stared at his companions then down at a small star remote.

"Take us to Undella Town." Kirby ordered. The Warp Star activated and started to charge up.

 _Destination: Undella Town. Estimate Time: 45 Minutes._ It calculated. Kirby stared back at everyone with a large grin.

"Everyone, hang on!" He yelled. Everyone held tight on their Warp Star, except Kirby who had his feet planted on the star. Meloetta quickly floated towards the Warp Star invisible. She got next to Echo and held to one side of the star. The Warp Star gave a ding . "Okay. Warp Star: Blast Off!" He screamed. The star released energy behind them and launched off towards Undella Town.

* * *

 _ **In Reversal Mountain...**_

Dr. Zager, Jessie, James, and Meowth got off a Team Rocket Helicopter and gathered around the sandy area to inspect the mysterious energy Dr. Zager discovered in Team Rocket's lab. They had devices measuring the energy around the area before they looked up at a large house. Dr. Zager pointed his device at it and the energy spiked up.

"It's coming from there." Dr. Zager informed. They slowly opened the door to find the house completely destroyed with a large hole in the middle of it.

"What ever this thing is, it must have cause this." Jessie whispered. Meowth stepped in first and walked towards the hole slowly. The rest followed slowly while Meowth looked in the hole.

"What is that?" He whispered. He saw a large dark ball with small black particles falling off.

"Dr. Zager, what is it?" James asked.

"It's certainly not a Pokemon and a meteorite. I just don't know." He whispered. Meowth scratched his chin.

"I'm going in for a closer look." Meowth informed. He slid down towards the dark orb and stopped right in front of it. He circled around it staying quiet with his ears up to listen closely. He heard small whispers coming from it. _'It's alive?'_ He thought, continuing to review it. He gave it a small tap and a large yellow eyeball opened in front of him. Meowth jumped back in shock while he saw the eye looking at him.

"Meowth, get out of there!" Dr. Zager ordered. They saw the orb rising up while looking at Meowth with it's giant eyeball. The cat stood still, frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

"Meowth, move!" James yelled. Meowth continue to look at the orb in fear until it finally charged at Meowth. It lifted him in the air and surrounded the cat with dark particles.

"What's going on?!" Meowth screamed then was turn completely black. The particles died down then Meowth fell back down the hole.

"Meowth, are you okay?" James screamed out. Jessie, James, and Dr. Zager jumped into the hole. They went to Meowth, but the cat stood up then pointed his black particle claws at them.

"Don't get any closer." Meowth said. His voice was deeper and his eyes changed to yellow that made Team Rocket step back in shock.

"Meowth, what happen to you?" Jessie asked.

"The Meowth you're speaking of isn't here." It said.

"It seems the dark orb we found went inside him." Dr. Zager answered. Meowth stared at the group and grinned.

"Then who are you?!" James yelled.

"I have no name. I'm just Dark Matter." It responded. It looked around the are then sniffed the air. _'This world is filled with hate. This is what I craved for so long in such a long time. Master would be pleased.'_ It thought. It looked back at Team Rocket. "So, would you like to explain where am I?" It asked. Dr. Zager stepped up to it to kneeled down.

"Even though we don't know what are you. It seems you got complete control of Meowth." He whispered. It laughed evilly then lifted his paw to look at it.

"It isn't hard. I can control anything, no matter how pure of heart, I'll find a way to infest it's heart with darkness." It responded. It stared at Dr. Zager then pointed him with Meowth's Claws. "How about I make you a deal, I want to find another thing to control, and judging by how you guys are, you seem to be evil. So what do you say. Deal?" Dr. Zager grew a large grin from the idea he had. He got close to Jessie and James.

"This might be a risk, but let's use this to our advantage." Dr. Zager suggested. Jessie and James stared at Dr. Zager surprised then at Meowth. "If what he says is true, then we can control that Meloetta without it putting a struggle." He explained. Jessie and James sighed then nodded.

"We'll make the deal, as long as you give back Meowth and follow our orders when you control the Pokemon." James said.

"Then we have a deal." It said.

"Let's go, we already know what you're gonna control." Jessie said. When they turned around, it's formed a large grin along with menacing eyes.

 _'Master, I've found our next planet to take over, and it's a lively one too.'_ It thought. It followed the group quietly.

* * *

 _ **Undella Town...**_

The large group finally made it to the town and Kirby parked his star on a pier. Everyone got off Kirby's Warp Star, thanking the Star Warrior for the ride, while Kirby helped his own Pokemon down. Meloetta remained unseen by everyone and she floated up above them.

"Return Warp Star." Kirby commanded. The Warp Star shrunk back to a single star. Kirby caught it then placed it back inside his bag. Kirby looked in the water and found star sharped Pokemon with a red shining light in the center of them. "What Pokemon are these?" He asked.

"Ah, Staryu." Ash responded. Kirby looked at Ash surprised then back at the Pokemon.

"Hmm, this is my first time seeing a Staryu." He said.

"Undella Town is a popular resort in the Unova Region. It's a good place to take a break and relax." She informed.

"But it's not the time to relax, we have to train for the Junior Cup. Besides, it'll be the perfect warm up before we challenge the Unova League." Ash declared.

"I'm sure tons of trainers from across the Region will participate in the tournament to get a chance to battle the Champion Alder." Kirby added.

"It's definitely worth participating, that's for sure." Cilan said.

"Man, I can't wait to see what can of Pokemon they have. It's so exciting." Iris expressed. Pikachu walked up to Eva with a grin on his face.

{Makes me wonder who's gonna win if Kirby and Ash went up against each other.} Pikachu wondered. Eva laughed and looked up.

{Who knows, with Kirby training you guys too, its gonna be difficult to defeat you guys a bit.} She replied. {Right Echo?} She asked. She remained confuse when Echo didn't reply. She saw Echo looking at the ocean with a misty gaze. {Echo?} She called out. Echo started to walk down to the end of the pier. His eyes turned bright blue, he extended his paw out and tried reach for something. Pikachu and Eva were confused by his behavior, but saw him stand at the end of the pier. He continue to grab the air, only to be filled with disappointment when he didn't get anything.

 _[I'm so... close.]_ Echo thought. He his just stared at the ocean and was about to walk off the pier.

{Echo!} Eva and Pikachu screamed. They ran towards the lightheaded mouse while getting everyone to stare at the Pokemon. Kirby eyes widen when he saw Echo putting his leg out and trying to step on another piece of the pier.

"Oh Arceus, Echo what are you doing!" Kirby yelled. Echo was about to fall down into the water until someone push him back into the pier. He fell back on the pier and felt someone hugging him.

 _[Wake up.]_ It whispered in his head. The light in his eyes died down and he stared in front of him. He didn't see anything, but felt the weight go away.

{Ugh... what happen?} He whispered.

"{Echo!}" Three voices yelled. He flinched a bit then turned around too see Eva, Kirby, and Pikachu standing behind him.

{Oh hey guys. What's up?} He asked. Kirby helped his Pikachu back up on his feet.

"What were you doing Echo?" Kirby asked. The Electric Pokemon scratched his ear and shook his head.

{I don't know, maybe I was day dreaming.} He whispered.

{Pal, you scared us for a second there. We thought you were gonna fall into the water.} Eva informed. Echo laughed lightly, but then saw a the rest of the group walking towards them.

"Is Echo okay?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, he just dozed off a bit." Kirby answered. Kirby looked ahead and found a man in a butler uniform walking towards them.

"Miss Cynthia." He called out. Everyone turned around as Cynthia walked up to the man.

"Jeremy, thank you for coming." She said.

"I have been waiting for you. Are these the guest you invited?" He said and bowed.

"Yes, everyone this is Jeremy, my butler." Cynthia introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I will be looking after you during your stay in Undella Town." Jeremy told them. "Come, I have prepared a car for you over there." He informed. Jeremy pointed towards a white limousine.

"That so amazing." Ash said out loud. He ran up to it with Cilan and Iris while Kirby remained behind with Pikachu, Echo, and Eva. "Is this yours Cynthia?" He asked.

"Yes it is Ash. Please go in, Jeremy will drive us to my villa." She said. Jeremy opened the doors and Meloetta went inside the car. She hid behind the seat while Ash, Cilan, and Iris went in the car followed by Pikachu. Cynthia looked at Kirby and raised a her eyebrow. "You aren't gonna get on?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to use my Warp Star again." Kirby told her. Kirby got out the small star again. "Warp Star: Enhance!" Kirby yelled. He threw it at the sky to let it grow and it flew towards Kirby. Echo and Eva got on while Kirby remained on the ground. "I'll follow you guys from above." He informed. Cynthia nodded then went to her car. She went inside it and Jeremy closed the doors behind her. He stared at the Star Warrior before bowing.

"Stay safe Kirby." Jeremy said and got in the driver's seat. The car turned on then went off towards the street. Kirby jumped on his Warp Star and prepared to take off.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Kirby asked.

{Yeah.} Both replied and he nodded.

"Okay, Warp Star: Launch after that car." Kirby ordered. The star silently charged up and flew slowly in the air. Kirby looked to his left and saw the car driving on the road and sighed. "Guess all we have to do is relax until we get to Cynthia's Villa." Kirby whispered. He sat down and looked up at the sky to see multiple Wingull passing by. He took a deep breath then sighed. "So guys, are you excited for the upcoming tournament?" Kirby asked.

{Hmm, it sounds fun, but who are you gonna battle with?} Eva asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, but maybe when I see my opponents, I'll pick my Pokemon." Kirby answered.

{Sound's reasonable.} Echo whispered. He stared around the area to find multiple Pokemon running around care free. {Hey, there two Rattata over there.} He pointed out. Kirby and Eva remained confused at the name.

"Rattata?" Kirby asked. He looked where Echo was looking and found two small, quadruped rodent Pokémon. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. Like most rodents, its teeth grow continuously throughout its life and must be worn down by gnawing. Rattata has purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach. It has a pair of thin, cream-colored whiskers and a long tail that curls at the of them was a lighter color and had smaller whiskers. "Wow, this is the first time I see one." He told him. He just listen to the sound of the waves and sighed. "Its so peaceful here. No wonder people come here for vacations." He added, Kirby, Eva, and Echo were relaxing with their eyes closed. They felt the breeze hit their face and made them feel serene.

* * *

Kirby watch the white limousine drive towards the house.

"Guess we're here." Kirby whispered. He tapped his Warp Star and flew down toward the ground. Kirby jumped off first followed up by Echo and Eva getting on his head. His Warp Star minimize and fell into his bag automatically. He watched Jeremy opened the car doors and allowed his friend out. Kirby eyes widen when he saw Meloetta coming out too.

{Is that Meloetta?} Eva questioned. Kirby stared at the legendary and smiled.

"It is Meloetta." Kirby said. He ran up to the group and confronted them. "Hey guys." He yelled and got their attention along with Meloetta.

"Kirby, how was your ride?" Cynthia asked.

"It was great, but why is Meloetta here?" Kirby questioned.

"It was in the car with us apparently." Iris answered.

"It must have rode with us on your Warp Star." Cilan theorized.

"And it grew fond of Ash apparently." Cynthia added. Echo and Eva got off of Kirby and stood straight.

"Well, its nice to meet a Legendary Pokemon." Kirby said and bowed. Echo and Eva did the same thing while Meloetta smiled.

{Please don't do that, I just want to be friends, that's all.} She told them. The straighten themselves out and nodded.

"Okay." Kirby whispered then turned around to see Jeremy open the door to the house.

"Come this way please." He said. Meloetta gasp then turned herself invisible that made everyone confuse.

{She's gone.} Pikachu said.

"Meloetta, come out." Ash yelled while looking around.

"Meloetta?" Kirby yelled but no response.

"What's wrong with it?" Iris asked.

"Judging by its behavior so far, it must be quite shy." Cynthia explained.

"Then I'm sure it'll come out eventually, so let's go inside." Kirby said. Ash looked at Kirby unsure then grin.

"Yeah, you're right." Ash said then ran inside the house. everyone followed Ash except Echo, who remained outside.

{Okay... Aura Vision.} He whispered. Echo closed his eyes then took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to bright blue eyes and started to look around. He found Meloetta floating towards the house and smiled. His left eye turned crimson red then felt Fenrir smile.

 _[Seems like Aura Vision works great.]_ Fenrir whispered in his head. Echo laughed to himself and looked at the sky.

 _[Sure does, but if anything, this seems like the ideal place to practice my aura.]_ Echo mumble.

 _[You should warn Kirby before going to the beach to train. You don't want to get yelled at like last time when you went to rescue Chepi.]_ Fenrir warned. Echo groaned lightly and shook his head.

 _[Yeah, I'll talk to you when I'm ready to train Fenrir.]_ Echo told him. He felt Fenrir nodding before his left eye turned bright blue and he walked inside the house. He found Meloetta floating towards the living room then eyed Kirby, Eva, Cilan, and Iris standing behind Ash and a mysterious female trainer in front of him. She was wearing a outfit that appears to resemble a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Xtransceiver on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack and had a Piplup on her head. Echo walked up to Kirby and leaned next to him. {Who is she?} Echo questioned.

"I don't know." Kirby whispered.

"Its good to see you again Dawn." Ash said. Kirby watched Ash give her a high five and made the Star Warrior smile.

"If anything, she must be one of Ash's old friends." He whispered.

* * *

They proceeded to sit around the table while Eva and Echo were on Kirby's head. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, Axew was sitting next to Iris, and Piplup was on Dawn's lap. Echo stared around the room and found Meloetta floating around the room while watching the trainers.

"I've heard from Cynthia that you already got eight gym badges Ash, congratulation." Dawn told him.

"Thanks." Ash thanked.

"And you must be Cilan and Iris, Professor Oak told me about you guys." She said.

"Professor Oak? Really?" Iris asked. Dawn nodded but then seemed confused.

"What's wrong?" Cilan questioned. Dawn hummed silently then looked at Ash.

"If I remember correctly, Professor Oak told me that you were traveling with three companions. I know Iris and Cilan is here, but where is Kirby?" She asked. Ash, Iris, and Cilan shifted their eyes to Kirby, who was shaking a bit when he felt Dawn eyes land on him. "Are these his Pokemon?" She asked. She stared at Eva and Echo first, but looked at Kirby confuse. "What Pokemon is that pink puff one? A rare Pokemon maybe?" She asked. Kirby gave a soft sigh while holding his head then glared at Dawn that scared her and her Piplup.

"No, I am not a Pokemon." He grumble. Dawn felt surprise to him Kirby talk and see him shake his head. "I'm Kirby, Ash's other companion. It's nice to meet you." He told her. She formed a frown and put her hands together.

"I'm so sorry Kirby." She apologized. Kirby just shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry, it happen a lot more than you think." He said. Dawn sighed in relief than smiled.

"Well, in any case, I'm Dawn, and this is my number one partner, Piplup." She said.

{Nice to meet you guys.} He said confidently. Kirby stared at the Piplup and smiled.

"Dawn, aren't you the one who traveled with Ash in the Sinnoh Region?" Iris asked.

"He also mentioned that you were a Pokemon Coordinator." Cilan added.

 _'Pokemon Coordinator?'_ Kirby questioned. "How are Pokemon Trainers and Pokemon Coordinators different?" Kirby asked.

"Coordinator bring out their Pokemon's charm to the maximum. There are presentation events called Pokemon Contests for that and they're a lot of fun." Dawn explained. Piplup jumped off the table and did five spins before posing confidently. Eva, Echo, and Pikachu stared at the Piplup and thought of something.

 _[Pokemon... performance?]_ They thought. All they could think of was Kirby wearing a small costume while doing his victory dance and posing in front of everyone. They covered their mouths to prevent their laughter from escaping while Kirby and Ash stared at them confused.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" Ash questioned. Pikachu nodded fast while letting a few giggles out.

{Yeah, I'm good.} He answered.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kirby asked.

{Nothing.} Eva answered. While Echo remained silent but had his paw over his mouth still.

"Wow, we'd like to see them, right Axew?" Iris asked her trusted partner.

{They sound so exciting.} Axew answered

"It would be amazing to see such a appealing battle." Cilan added.

"Appealing?" Dawn asked. "Oh yeah, when I think about it, Cilan is a Pokemon Connoisseur." She said.

"Enjoy the tasting of an A-Class Connoisseur." He responded.

"Aw, Piplup is so cute." Iris said. The small penguin walked up to Iris and she pat him on the head. She started to pull on his cheeks that made him feel uncomfortable. "You're so soft." She complemented and lifted the penguin up. Dawn got out her Pokedex and pointed it at Axew.

 **Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew eats berries that it crushes with its tusks. The tusks can sometimes break off, but they grow back.**

"Hey Kirby, what about Piplup?" Iris asked and learned next to him when he got out his Pokedex.

 **Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Piplup's limited walking skills often cause it to fall down, but that never hurts its pride.**

She placed Piplup on the table and he only puffed out his chest with a confident smile.

"Aw, that's so adorable." Iris said. Echo tapped on Kirby's head to get his attention.

"What's wrong Echo?" He asked.

{Can I go to the beach, this is the perfect time to train my aura with how calm it is outside.} "Pika pika, pi pikachu pika." Echo told him. It got everyone's attention while Kirby was humming softly.

"I don't see why not, just don't run off like last time." Kirby responded. Dawn gasped at Kirby and looked at his curious. Echo and Kirby stared at Dawn confuse. "What's wrong?

"Kirby, can you communicate with Pokemon?" She asked. Kirby smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I can talk to them, but I can." He responded.

"Wow, that's amazing, I'm sure you get to bond with your Pokemon a lot more." She said.

"It's easier, but it makes it easier to argue against each other." Kirby replied. Echo jumped off of Kirby's head and got next to Piplup. The Penguin Pokemon stared at Echo's eyes and just say Aura Sight still working.

{Wow, your eyes look amazing.} Piplup complimented. Echo smiled at the penguin.

{Thanks Piplup, and you're really live up to your pride.} Echo told him. The penguin puffed out his chest while Echo looked around the room. He then set his sights on Meloetta, but got Piplup's attention and he stared at the same place. He found the Legendary Pokemon a bit visible and gasp.

{Who's there?} Piplup questioned. Meloetta disappeared and Piplup continue to point in the same place while Echo continue to follow Meloetta's aura. {Hey, there's someone behind the couch.} Piplup said. Dawn looked at Piplup confused then looked at Kirby.

"What is Piplup saying?" She asked.

"That there's something behind the couch." He answered. Ash and Pikachu smiled and looked at each other.

"Hey Pikachu, do you think it's it?" Ash asked.

{It has to be her.} Pikachu responded.

"Maybe it vanished at the entrance because it knew that Dawn and Piplup was here." Iris said.

"That could be it." Cilan said. Kirby stared around the room and sighed.

"I wonder where it is now." Kirby added. He looked at Echo and saw him looking around the room.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry, I'll introduce you. Hey, you can come out, Dawn and Piplup are friends of mine." Ash yelled out. Everyone remained quiet for ten seconds but nothing happen.

"That's odd, I thought it was here." Iris whispered.

"I don't get it, what going here. Cynthia, do you know?" Dawn asked.

"It might take a little longer, just wait." She answered and took a sip of tea.

"What's with you all, assuming an air of importance like this." She asked. Ash stood up and formed a fist.

"Once it comes out, I'll introduce you, but while we wait, do you want to see my Pokemon?" He suggested.

"Yeah I do! I always wondered what type of Pokemon you captured." Dawn told him. Everyone started to walk out of the room, but Echo stopped and looked behind him.

{Are you sure you don't want to come out?} Echo he said. Meloetta looked at him surprised and her camouflage broke.

{How do you know I'm here?} She asked. He pointed at his eyes and smiled.

{Aura Vision, it basically allows me to see any living organism's aura, and that how I can see you.} He said.

{Aura? You're a Aura Pokemon?} She questioned. She started to move towards him while he nodded.

{Yep, but I'm still training.} He added. Echo turned to face the door. {Come on, everyone is outside waiting for us.} He said. He walked towards the door, but felt his arm being pulled and he turned his head. He saw Meloetta holding his arm and looking on the ground with a faint blush.

{Thank you for taking care of me when I was injured.} She said. He turned around and smiled brightly.

{It's okay. I'm just there for those who are in need.} He said. Meloetta stared into Echo's eyes and saw Aura Vision die down. {Let's go.} He said.

{Okay.} She responded and turned invisible.

* * *

They ran out the door towards the side of the house. They found that Ash already released Pignite, Scarggy, Oshawott, Snivy, and Krokorok. Iris had Axew next to Excadrill and Emolga while Cilan released his Pansage, Stunfisk, and Crustle. "Alright, come out guys!" Kirby yelled. He tossed all six of his Pokeballs to release Zeus, Sky, Helios, Rammus, Zoey, and Chepi from their Pokeballs. Dawn and Piplup stared at all the Pokémon excited and got in between them. She gave a small wave and smile.

"It's nice to meet you all." Dawn said. They all gave soft cheers while she ran past them. "Now then, I'll introduce you to my friends." She said. Piplup jumped down from Dawn's head and stood next to her. She got out five small Pokeballs and enhanced them large. "Everyone, come out and introduce yourselves cheerfully." She yelled and threw them in the air. They opened up to release five Pokemon. Kirby got out his Pokedex and scanned each one.

 **Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon. Since the Ice Age, the Mamoswine population has gotten smaller as the climate has warmed. Its tusks are made from ice.**

 **Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses.**

 **Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict.**

 **Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep.**

 **Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength.**

Everyone gathered around the Pokemon and they began to interact with each other. Eva, Rammus, and Zoey went to talk to the Togekiss and Pachirisu, Sky and Helios hanged around Mamoswine, and Zeus and Chepi were talking to Quilava. Echo walked up to Piplup and grinned at the Penguin Pokemon.

{So Piplup, how does it feel to be in a Pokemon contest.} He asked. Piplup turned to face him and smiled.

{It feels amazing. Dawn always comes up with the coolest combination to bring out how amazing we are. You should really try it out.} Piplup recommended.

{Sorry, I don't think I'm that good to be in a contest, but Kirby can absolutely qualify.} Echo answered.

{Kirby? I thought he was a trainer.}

{Oh he is, but he can really dance like he is putting up a show.} Echo mocked. Both of them laughed when Echo saw Buanery behind Mamoswine's foot. {Hey Piplup, is Buneary scared of us?} He asked. Piplup stared at the rabbit and shook his head.

{No, but I'm sure she want to gain somebody's attention.} He answered. Echo looked puzzled and looked around the group.

{Who?} He asked. Buneary stared at the Pikachu and made a small humming noise. It made Pikachu's ear twitch and he turned around in curiosity. He saw Buneary and smiled.

{Buneary!} He called out. The rabbit smiled with a light blush and held her fur up. She walked slowly towards Pikachu while Piplup had a large smile.

{Pikachu.} He answered. The two watch Buneray walk towards Pikachu while Oshawott turned around. His eyes sparkled and held his arms out.

 _[Come on, come on.]_ Oshawott thought but saw her past him and snuggled against an embarrassed Pikachu. Oshawott felt crushed and his scalchop fell down. _[No! Not again!]_ Oshawott thought. Piplup walked up to his shell and Oshawott looked at him. {What are you doing?} He asked. Piplup picked up the scalchop then placed it on his head.

{Hmm, I can make it work.} He said puffing his chest up with a smile. The scalchop slid off his head and landed on the ground. Piplup looked down and frown. {Oh.} He whispered.

{He he he. I'll show how to wear it.} Oshawott snickered.

{Shell kick!} Someone yelled. Oshawott was about to pick up his shell when Pachirisu ran up to it then kick it away from his grasp. Oshawott's eyes widen and gasped.

{Come back, I can't lose you again!} He cried while running towards the direction it was kick. Echo walked up to Piplup and saw stared at Pikachu with Buneary.

{So Buneary and Pikachu are good friends?} He asked. Piplup stared at Echo confused and shook his head.

{No dummy, Buneary is in love with Pikachu.} Piplup explained.

"Aww, this on is in love with Pikachu." Iris said out loud.

"Nice one, Pikachu." Cilan added.

{Thanks guys.} Pikachu whispered while having Buneary snuggle against him. Echo tilted his head confused and hummed lightly.

{Love?} He asked. Piplup gave a loud grunt while shaking his head.

{Never mind. If I remember correctly, Dawn tried to teach Ash about love too. That didn't work out well, so I won't even bother to teach you about it.} Piplup told him. Echo scratch his ear and sighed lightly.

{Okay.} He whispered then looked towards the beach. _[Fenrir, do you think we should train now?]_ He asked. His left eye turned crimson red.

 _[Now might be a good time. They're just talking to each other, so let's start our training.]_ Fenrir answered. Echo stared at everyone one last time before sprinting towards the beach to start his training. Kirby and Eva watched him run away. Eva remained quiet then stared back at the group while Kirby closed his eyes.

 _'Please be careful Echo.'_ Kirby thought then turned his attention back to the group.

"Hey Ash, are you going to participate in the Junior Tournament?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, Cilan, Iris, and Kirby are going to enter too." He informed.

"And Cynthia is allowing us to train in her villa until the Junior Tournament starts." Cilan added.

"Its like a training camp in a way." Kirby uttered.

"Guess I'm a part of that training camp too." Dawn declared.

"Oh cool, you're joining the Junior Tournament too?" Kirby asked.

"Bingo, that's correct." Dawn told him. Ash pumped his fist and grinned.

"Perfect, this is already getting interesting." Ash said. Meloetta floated above Ash that Mamoswine, Piplup, Pikachu, and Buneary stared at the Pokemon surprised.

{Ash, Meloetta next to you.} Pikachu said.

{Something there. I know it!} Piplup yelled. Dawn looked at Piplup.

"Piplup, again?" She asked.

"Meloetta near by Ash." Kirby informed. Ash nodded and took a deep breath.

"Come out Meloetta! Dawn and Piplup are our friends! You don't have to be afraid." He yelled. Meloetta floated towards Dawn then appeared in front of her. It surprised the Coordinator then got her curious.

"A Pokemon?" She asked. Meloetta got scared then flew back towards Ash to hide behind him.

"It's okay Meloetta." Ash insisted her to get along. She popped her head from his shoulder and stared at Dawn

"So this is Meloetta. Don't worry. I'm Dawn, and its nice to meet you." She said while waving at the Pokemon. Meloetta hesitated then waved her hand at her. Everyone stared with a smile while Piplup had a blush on his face. He saw Meloetta shining brightly and her eyes sparkling. His heart pumped out of his chest excited along with his eyes replaced with giant hearts.

{Dang it Pachirisu.} Oshawott whispered while walking back towards the group. Then he saw Piplup staring at Meloetta and he placed to pieces together. He backed up surprised and stared at the penguin jealous.

 _[Oh no, he's attracted to Meloetta.]_ He thought. He pumped his fist and his eyes had fire. _[I won't let him win, no matter what!]_ He declared. Meloetta floated down to the ground and every Pokemon gathered around her while the trainers separated from the group.

"So the one you were calling out to in the room earlier was Meloetta?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. but it's shy apparently." Ash confirmed.

"We just need to introduce her slowly. If we rush it, we'll just make it panic." Kirby added. Every trainer nodded then watch the Pokemon interact with Meloetta. Piplup got the Melody Pokemon's attention and started to talk to her. Oshawott walked up to Piplup and sighed.

{Hey, can I talk to you.} Oshawott asked. He touched Piplup's shoulder.

{Not right now. So anyways.} He said. He slapped Oshawott's hand away and surprised the Otter.

{I said I want to talk to you!} Oshawott growled. He tried to get his attention again.

{And I said not right now.} Piplup argued and slapped him away again. It made Oshawott furious and grit his teeth.

{Don't ignore me.} He screamed then backed away from the group. {Aqua Jet!} He yelled. He surrounded himself in a current of water and slammed against Piplup.

{Ahhhh!} Piplup screamed and was tossed across the field. The trainers gasped at the sudden attack and they ran towards them. Piplup landed on the ground face first while Oshawott stood behind the penguin.

{That'll teach you a lesson on ignoring people.} Oshawott told him. Piplup got up slowly and glared at the otter.

{Not cool man.} He said. Dawn ran up to Piplup and got on her knees.

"Piplup, are you okay?" She asked. Ash got behind Oshawott and kneeled down to his level.

"Oshawott, don't attack from out of nowhere! Apologize to Piplup!" Ash ordered.

{Do I have too?} He asked. He looked up at Ash unsure then groaned. {Fine.} He whispered. He took a deep breath and walk up to Piplup. {I'm sorry for hitting you.} He apologized and bowed to him.

{Apology not accepted.} Piplup told him. He looked away from the otter and crossed his arms while Oshawott grit his teeth.

{Excuse me?} He asked. Piplup faced Oshawott then grit his teeth too.

{You want to start something here?} Piplup threaten. Dawn stood up while Ash scratch his head.

"What?" Ash questioned.

"Oshawott seems to like Meloetta." Cilan informed. Dawn walked back towards the group.

"Same with Piplup." She added. Kirby just snickered then looked at the two water types looking away from each other.

"So those two are rivals of love now, huh?" He predicted. Meloetta just giggled silently at the two before a loud explosion was heard that caught everyone's attention. Cynthia ran out of her house with Jeremy and stared at everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, but what was that?" Ash questioned.

"I think it came from the beach." Jeremy answered.

"Echo!" Kirby yelled. Everyone ran towards the beach and saw Echo lying on the ground breathing heavily. He was surrounded in smoke with bruises around his body.

 _[Don't charge Aura Sphere with that much energy Echo. In Max Aura, it has a limit on how much power you can put in it. If you put too much, it results with Aura Sphere exploding and the user taking the damage instead.]_ Fenrir told him. Echo stood up slowly and held his head.

{How about a little warning next time.} He grunted.

"Echo!" Kirby yelled. Echo turned around and saw Kirby running towards him with his Pokemon.

 _[We'll talk later.]_ He said. Echo's eye turned to normal and he stared at Kirby.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He laughed quietly and scratch his head.

{Yeah, just had a little accident with my Aura Sphere.} He responded.

"Echo, I need you to-" Kirby sighed then was lifted up by Rammus.

{Move aside!} Rammus yelled. He tossed Kirby back towards Ash and his friend and slammed the puff ball into Ash's face. Everyone sweat dropped at the sudden throw while Kirby got up furious.

"Rammus!" He screamed, but fail to see the Shadow Ball heading towards him and exploded in his face. Kirby rolled across the field then hit a wall with swirling eyes. "You'll pay for this... later." Kirby could only say then fainted on spot. Ash got back up and looked at Kirby.

"Kirby!" Ash yelled and helped the Star Warrior back to his feet.

{Why did you do that Rammus?} Echo asked.

{At this point, Kirby is being over protective of you.} Rammus responded.

{What? Why? I'm not hurt am I?} He asked.

{You ran away to find Chepi.} Rammus informed.

{You almost died against Conkeldurr.} Zoey added.

{You're hurting yourself when your using your aura.} Zeus told him.

{Can't control Max Aura.} Helios said.

{You're always desperate to push yourself past your limit and it always end up with you harming your body.} Sky said.

{You went on a rampage when you tried to use Limit Break.} Eva said.

{And it took you a whole day to recover from that.} Chepi uttered. Echo stared at everyone then looked down at the sand.

{Do you guys think I won't be able to control my aura?} He asked disheartened. Eva placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

{It's not that Echo, it's just that you push yourself too much. You gotta learn when enough is enough.} Eva told him. Chepi sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

{Each time you hurt yourself while you're training with aura, we're afraid that you might be really hurt. We want to think like that only, but we're scared that it'll be worse.} She said. Echo remained quiet and his ears went down. Tears gathered from his eyes and he shook his head.

{But I need to get stronger for Kirby.} He cried. The large group and Meloetta helped Kirby wake up then watched his Pokemon getting close to Echo and embraced the Pikachu.

{We know Echo, but please take your training slow.} Rammus told him.

{Stay safe.} Helios added.

{Don't push yourself so much even if you're training.} Sky told him.

{Don't think that you're weak because you can't accomplish something.} Zeus uttered.

{Just think about all the things you can do and learn from the mistakes you made instead of getting frustrated from it.,} Zoey said. Echo felt Eva and Chepi hold his paws and he looked at them.

{Remember Echo, without you, we wouldn't have been here together right now.} Chepi said.

{And without you, we wouldn't have been on this journey.} Eva informed. Echo closed his eyes to let tears escape and just cried. The group remained silent while Kirby was biting his lips, trying to hold back his tears. He sat down quietly and closed his eyes.

"Kirby?" Ash called out. Kirby remained quiet, but gripped his hat tightly.

 _'I'm sorry Echo. I'm sorry I thought so little of you. Please continue to get stronger. Push yourself to new heights. And show me how powerful you can become.'_ He could only think while hold his tears back. Cynthia just smiled at the scene and turned around.

"Everyone, let's leave them alone, I'm sure they have a lot to talk about." She said then walked back into her house. The group returned their Pokemon back inside their Pokeballs then stared at Kirby.

"We'll see you back inside." Ash said and they followed Cynthia. Meloetta looked back at Echo once more then went inside the building. Kirby just watched Echo cry while his Pokemon trying to comfort the Pokemon as much as they can.

Ten minutes past and Echo remained quiet.

{Gu-guys, can I-I be alone for awh-awhile. I need to thi-think about this.} Echo manage to say. Everyone separated from Echo and they nodded. Everyone ran back towards Kirby and tapped their trainer. He returned them back inside their Pokeballs while Eva and Kirby stared at him. They went back inside and left Echo alone at the beach.

* * *

 _ **Night, 9:02 PM. Cynthia's Villa**_

"Do you think we should call Echo?" Kirby asked. Eva shook her head and looked out the window.

{Just give him a bit more time. He'll come inside when he's ready} Eva suggested. Kirby nodded and laid down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Eva beside him. Outside, Echo remained in the same place, but was staring out at the ocean with his left eye crimson red.

 _[They got a point Echo. You push yourself too much.]_ Fenrir told him.

{Then what do I do. I can't just sit here and do nothing.} Echo argued.

 _[You got a point there Echo, but that doesn't mean you have to push yourself until you die.]_ He argued. Echo was about to say something, but felt his heart pulse again and his right eye turned bright blue again. Fenrir couldn't help himself but _grin. [There's one thing there is one thing I know Echo, and that is that your ready to meet_ him.] Fenrir told him.

{Meet who?} Echo asked. Fenrir didn't reply, but he felt himself running away from the house.

* * *

 _ **Night, 9:28 PM, Undella's Town Pier.**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen board the Undella express boat now! We'll be leaving in two minutes." A man in a sailor suit yelled. Echo quietly slipped past the man and got on the boat. He slip past multiple people and got on top of the boat and stared across the ocean.

{Where are we going Fenrir?} Echo asked.

{Home.} Fenrir could only say before his eye turned bright blue and all Echo did was stare at the sea. The ship started to move away towards the pier and began to drift it self into the ocean.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: There's a long chapter for you I guess. Dawn has also made an appearance so be happy with that.**_

 _ **Spark: Where is Echo going?**_

 _ **Rick: Who know's. We'll find out sooner or later.**_

 **Leafeon: It depends on when Pikachu564 post the new chapter.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Don't count on it, I have exams tomorrow and I'm not happy.**_

Jude: Good luck pal.

 _ **Pikachu564: Whatever. What do you think of it so far. Leave a Review about how mysterious this is and if want to stay updated, follow the story to make sure you don't miss anything.**_

 ** _All: PEACE!_**


	64. I'm Home

_**Pikachu564: Just start it, I don't want to bother the intro.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 64: "I'm Home"**_

The sound of water was the only thing Echo could hear while the sun was coming up over the horizon. His eyes remained blue the entire night and just stared at a distant island. He remained quiet throughout the whole trip, but had his heart beating intensely. He slowly closed his eyes to let Aura Vision die down, then opened them slowly back to normal. He could only remember Aura Sight activating and his body taking him somewhere.

 _[How long have I been asleep?]_ He thought. He stared around his surrounding and his ears dropped. {Where am I?} He asked himself. His left eye turned crimson red, hearing Fenrir laugh quietly.

 _[Good morning Echo, it's time for you to face your biggest trial. You may not be ready to control Limit Break, but you're ready to use Max Aura on your own at the very least.]_ Fenrir informed.

{What, but I haven't mastered it yet.} He said.

 _[Echo, listen to me. You haven't master Max Aura, that's true, but you can control it now. All you need to do now is learn how much power you can put in each attack.]_ He told him. One ear dropped and he crossed his arms.

{How much power I can put in each attack?} Echo asked.

 _[Remember how Aura Sphere exploded when you over charged it.]_ He exemplified. Echo ears straight up and snapped his finger.

{Oh.} He whispered.

 _[Just like Aura Sphere, every aura attack will explode if you overcharge it. So what you need to do is be careful. I'll give you some advice. When you're charging a aura attack, make sure to stop when it's color is red or yellow. This means that it is getting unstable and it will explode if you charge it more.]_ He explained. Echo stared at his paws for awhile then heard Fenrir laugh. _[And I got a little surprise for you, but that'll have to wait for later.]_ He told him. Echo formed a frown and sighed.

{Why?}

 _[Because-]_ The boat made a loud horn noise that it interrupted Fenrir. "We have arrived at our destination." A voice rang out. Echo looked up and saw a large island with two piers on it. Echo stared at it in awe before his attention was taken by the voice.

 **Welcome to Sunset Island. A island where only Pikachu and Eevee inhabit the island. But visitor, be careful because this island is strict over choosing one side. If you face me, on your left will be the side where all Pikachu live, while to your right side will be where all Eevee live. Either choose the Eevee side, or the Pikachu side. Be warn that if you own a Pikachu, you'll be force to go to the Pikachu side. Same applies to owning a Eevee. If you set foot on the island and if anybody with either Pokemon on the opposite side, you'll be ban from the island. Another thing is that there is a legend on this island that if...**

{Sunset Island. So this is the place where'ill find mom and dad.} Echo whispered.

 **... Please have a nice day and thank your for riding the S.S PikaEve.**

He watched half the people going on one side of the pier while the other half going on the other side. Echo stared at both sides then got off the right side.

 _[Are you sure this is the right path?]_ Fenrir asked.

{I'm positive. He said the right side was Eevee Territory and the left side was Pikachu Territory, and I'm going left, What could go wrong?} He asked.

* * *

 _ **Cynthia's Villa...**_

Kirby was still asleep in the guest room with Eva beside him. He groan lightly and rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He whispered. He looked at his phone and saw that it was 7:43 AM. He looked around the room while rubbing his head. _'Echo didn't came back inside, huh.'_ He thought. He jumped off his bed to stretch for a bit then grabbed a pillow. "Gotta find him I guess." He said. He looked at Eva then smirked. "Wake up!" He yelled. He tossed the pillow at her face and ran out of the room quickly. Eva grabbed the pillow with her vines then quickly surrounded herself with white energy. Kirby continue to run, but his eyes widen when he found Eva next to him with her eyes glaring at him. She just smack his face with her vine first then used the pillow to knock him away. He landed on the floor face first then grunted. She hanged the pillow against her shoulder and sighed.

{Want to try that again?} She asked. He shook his head then looked up.

"I'm good." He said. He stood up and walked towards Eva. "I'm worried Eva. Echo hasn't came back yet." Kirby told her. Eva looked at the window for awhile then turn her attention back to Kirby.

{Let's check on him.} Eva told him.

* * *

 _Outside, on the beach... 8:37 AM_

Kirby and Eva were trying to look for Echo, but failed to find him. They looked behind every rock, over every palm tree, and all over the area. There was no sign of there yellow friend, which made them grow more worried.

"Where is he? We've been searching for almost an hour." Kirby questioned. Eva shrugged, but stared at the sky.

{Echo...} Eva whispered. Kirby got out his Pokeball and enhanced it.

"Ichiro, I need your help!" He yelled. He tossed the Pokeball in the air to open it mid-air and release the aura otter from it. Ichiro stared at Kirby then sat down.

{What do you want?} He asked.

"I need your help to find Echo." He told him. Ichiro stared at him confuse then looked away with a frown on his face.

{Never thought he would run away from his trainer.} He whispered.

{He already did it once to find Chepi, but I don't know where he could be now and why he is doing it again.} Eva told him. Ichiro stood up and held his head down.

{I'll help you, but I can't guarantee that I'll find him.} He uttered. Kirby and Eva smiled at the otter while they watch him take a deep breath. {Aura Radar!} He yelled. A large orb of aura expanded from him and felt multiple entities enter the orb. The orb stopped and Ichiro shook his head. {He's not here.} He whispered.

"You mean... Echo isn't in Undella Town anymore?" Kirby asked. Aura Radar died down while Ichiro nodded at Kirby.

{I don't feel his aura anywhere here. From what I'm guessing, he either got off on a boat or went towards another town behind our back.} He told him. Kirby sat down with a horrified face and shook his head.

"No... this can't be happening again!" He yelled. His thoughts kept reminding him of the Conkeldurr incident. He held his head and held back his tears.

{Kirby, we'll find him.} Eva ensured him. The Star Warrior stared at the grass snake then sighed.

"I hope you're right, but we don't have any clues on where he went." Kirby told them.

{I know where he went.} A voice rang out. Everyone jumped in surprise when Meloetta appeared in front of them with a concern look.

"Meloetta." He whispered.

{You know where he went?} Eva asked. The Legendary Pokemon nodded, but frowned.

{I do, but...}

"But?"

{But when I tried to stop him from going there... he ignored me. I tried to get his attention, but it seemed like he was in a trance.} She told them. Eva thought about it quietly while Kirby and Ichiro remained confused.

"In a trance?" He asked.

{Yeah, but all I know is that he got on a boat that went towards Sunset Island.} She told them. Kirby growled loudly then looked at Cynthia's Villa.

"Looks like we're going to Sunset Island." Kirby whispered.

{But we don't know where or what is Sunset Island.} Ivhiro argued.

"We have someone who lives here Ichiro, if anything, she would know where it is." Kirby counter argued him. He ran back inside the villa to see everyone awake in the living room and surprise at Kirby's arrival.

"Kirby, what were you doing outside?" Ash asked. Dawn walked up to Ash and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we thought you were gonna miss our trip to a deserted island that has a rare Onix." Dawn informed. Kirby shook his head with a disappointed look.

"No. I'm going somewhere else." Kirby answered. Everyone looked at him confused.

"What? Where are you going?" Iris questioned.

"Did something happen?" Cilan wondered. Kirby groaned quietly then stared up at the ceiling.

"Echo ran away last night." He responded. Everyone gasp at the answer, but they saw him walk up to Cynthia with a serious look. "Cynthia, do you know how I can get to Sunset Island?"

* * *

 _ **Sunset Island...**_

Echo was walking quietly inside the bushes that led to a large town where the tourist gathered. He poked his head out, but couldn't see anything due to the crowd blocking his view.

{I can't see anything.} Echo growled. Fenrir just sighed in Echo's head and his left eye turned bright red.

 _[Aura Radar.]_ Fenrir whispered and created a large aura field around them. It surrounded the whole area and Echo felt multiple aura entities entering the field. He then felt a similar aura that resembles his that caught his attention.

{Fenrir, do you feel that?} He asked.

 _[Yes, but its not the one we were suppose to meet yet. It's somebody else.]_ He responded. He thought about it then gasped. He read the aura entities around him and growled lightly. _[Echo, which side are we in exactly?]_ He asked. Echo tilted his head, making the bush rustle a bit.

{In the Pikachu side right?} Echo answered.

 _[No, we're in the-]_

{Eevee side.} A voice said behind him. Echo eyes shrunk then jumped out of the bush to be surrounded by a Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. The crowd stared at the Pikachu surprised while the three Pokemon circled around him. A person led the group of people inside a large house and closed the door to leave the Pokemon alone.

{You got a lot of nerve coming to our side you _Pikachu_.} Flareon growled, making the word Pikachu more venomous. Echo eyes each one carefully then growled.

{Do you know what happens when a Pikachu comes to our side?} Jolteon asked. Echo remained silent and had aura coming out of him.

{Flareon, will you do the honor.} Vaporeon told him.

{Tri-Attack!} Flareon's mouth engulfed in flames, Jolteon surrounded himself with electricity, and Vapereon created a large icy crystal ball. Echo quickly got on all four legs then swiftly move below the attack and between Flareon and Vaporeon.

{Discharge!} Echo screamed and created a large field of electricity around him then released thunder from his body to shock both Pokemon. Both Pokemon staggered back while Echo got behind them. {Double Team!} He quickly created copies of himself and each copy ran away from the area while he towards the Aura source. Flareon and Vaporeon corrected themselves and growled at the escaping Pikachu.

{Call the rest of the group and spread out! We can't let that Pikachu escape us!} Jolteon ordered. Vaporeon ran away to get more help while the other two went after clones heading towards the Pikachu side, thinking he was gonna escape. Echo continue to run towards the house when he ran into a large Eevee group. They formed a long line and glared at each copy running towards them. One Eevee was wearing a red headband and grinned.

{Everyone, Shadow Ball!} He screamed and the group released 20 Shadow Balls in total towards Echo and five of his clones. Four Shadow Ball collided into each clone and left Echo alone. He quickly jumped over the Eevee line and looked down at them. His left eye turned bright red and his tail pointed up.

{Thunderstorm!} He shot electricity in the air that it hit a cloud. It turned it black and rained down electricity came down on each Eevee that defeated each one in a instant. He landed on the ground and continue to run towards the direction. Flareon and Jolteon grunted silently then began to run back towards their city while Vapereon had Leafeon, Umbreon, and Espeon with her. They ran towards the dying thunderclouds as Echo ran off.

 _[Good attack Fenrir, but that just gave us away!]_ Echo thought.

 _[Then hide damn it! If we stay out in the open any longer, we'll be captured for sure!]_ Fenrir argued. Echo skid to a halt and felt the aura coming from a house father ahead of him. He then felt someone coming for him and snarl. He tried to think about it then smiled.

{I got it!} Echo whispered. {Aura Stealth!} His aura separated from to created a exact copy of him. His body turned clear and Fenrir laughed.

 _[Smart, I didn't even think of that.]_ Fenrir told him. Echo body turned clear and he looked towards the aura again. Then felt multiple Pokemon running towards his direction. He remained silent then ran ahead while the ground Eeveelution group surrounded the clone.

{We got you now.} Flareon whispered. They waited for a response but Umbreon eyes widened.

{Dark Pulse!} He yelled. He released a series of dark rings that exploded upon impact to reveal the clone down. It disappeared slowly and the group was left in shock when it was gone.

{It wasn't the real one?} Leafeon asked. Umbreon stomped on the ground and glared at it.

{I've seen this kind of tricks before. We're not dealing with any ordinary Pikachu, we're dealing with a Pikachu that has a similar abilities to Saix.} Umbreon informed. They all gasp then looked around the area.

{Where could he be then?} Espeon asked. Umbreon looked around the area.

{I don't know, but in any case, we're on high alert! Scan the whole area! I'll warn our leader and see what I can find out!} He ordered. He looked around the area and growled. {And someone get that Glaceon to do her job!} He creamed then ran away. Everyone stared at each other before they all disbanded.

* * *

Echo was standing in front of a two story house with snowflakes painted around the building and a mailbox that had "Annie" imprinted next to it's mailbox.. He gave a silent gulp and held out his paw to the door. He remained still for a couple of seconds then shook his head.

 _[Echo, what's wrong?]_ Fenrir asked. He stepped away from the house and held his head down.

{I'm scared that... that the Pokemon in there will reject me.} He answered. Fenrir remained silent then Echo felt he mentally slapped himself.

 _[Don't worry about it pal. Just hurry up. We don't have a lot of time until they find us here.[_ He warned. Echo nodded and inspected the house. he went behind it and found a open window. He jumped over it and landed on the ground. He felt the room extremely cold that it made him shiver to his bones. He looked at the ice house living room then remembered something. He saw a couch with a table next to it. It had picture frames on top of it and tilted his head.

{This was...a place from one of my dreams if I remember correctly.} He whispered. He walked over to the couch and jumped on it. He looked at a table with five frames on top of it. He stared at each photo. It showed tons of Eevees playing with each other and their Trainers talking to each other while most of the chase each other. He continued to look at the picture and saw an Eevee wearing a orange bow around her neck isolated from the rest of them with a female trainer petting it. Echo grew a small frown and looked at another picture that showed the same Eevee having fun with it's trainer, being tossed in the air with a bright smile and the female trainer with the same expression. He smiled at the thought of its interaction with its trainer then looked at the next picture. The picture showed a Pikachu was orange and its eyes were grey. The Eevee had a feint of red on its face while it rested it's head on the Pikachu's shoulder with a small smile and its eyes half closed. Its Trainer was interacting with another Trainer that was male, who was scathing his head with a small smile, while the Eevee's trainer was smiling at him. He simply awed at the picture but looked at the next one that it surprised him. The Eevee evolved into a Glaceon and she was next to the Pikachu had a egg next to them. The last picture was both the Trainers being pulled away by other Trainers along with the odd-colored Pikachu being pulled away by other Pikachus while the Glaceon was crying being pulled by other Eeveelutions that looked mad. Echo stared at the last picture then outside. {Now I understand what it means.} He whispered. He hears went straight up and he turned around and found the same female trainer with her Glaceon staring at the Pikachu.

"A Pikachu? In my house? Why?" Annie questioned. Echo had a light smile, but then stared at the Glaceon. He grabbed the fourth picture with him then jumped down the couch. He walked up to Glaceon and pointed at the egg.

{What happen to the egg?} He asked. Glaceon didn't know how to respond. {Please... tell me?} He interrogated. She just bit her lip and water gathered around her eyes. The trainer glared at the Pikachu and swiped the picture back.

"If you came here to make fun of my Glaceon, you better think again!" She yelled. She got out a Pokeball and tossed it in the air. "Metagross, show him the door with Shadow Ball!" She ordered. It opened up to release a massive, robotic Pokémon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs. The main body appears to serve as both head and body, and this Pokémon's overall construction gives it the appearance of a mechanized arachnid. It uses its heavy body to pin down its prey before consuming them with its large mouth. A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of its face. On either side of the cross, a red eye peers out from a space in it's metallic armor. Its four legs are joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. While the upper portion of the legs is relatively thin, they are considerably thicker below the knee. Each leg has three short claws on the end and a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the knee. Echo back klipped away from the Pokemon and stared at Metagross. It created a large dark sphere then punch it towards Echo.

{Aura Sphere!} Echo yelled and released the powerful aura power against the Shadow Ball and exploded it halfway. Glaceon and her trainer stared at it surprise while the Metagross glowered at him. She returned Metagross and continue to stare at Echo.

"Aura Sphere... but the only Pikachu I know that can use that kind of attack is Kiro's Pikachu, Saix." She whispered. Echo took a deep breath and looked at Glaceon. He eyes gathered water and was whimpering loudly, catching everyone off guard. He ran towards Glaceon and tackled her with a hug to cry on her shoulder. Her trainer stepped back in surprise.

{I-I-I-I... I'm.} Echo stuttered. He was struggling to speak, but felt Fenrir insisting him to say it. He took a deep breath breath and sighed. {My name is Echo... and I'm your son, Glaceon.} He told her. She was speechless on what he said. Echo buried his head into he shoulder and smiled. {I'm finally home... Mom.} He told her. Glaceon eyes widen then felt tears running down her face. She returned the hug slowly and remained silent for awhile.

"No way... Glaceon, did this Pikachu hatch from the egg we were force to sent away back then?" Her trainer asked. All Glaceon did was nod at her answer while Echo smiled, but a loud knock was heard from the front door that distressed the reunion.

{Glaceon, open up! There's a Pikachu here on the loose that uses aura and we need you to start doing your job as one of the guardians of this island!} Leafeon yelled. They stared at Echo, who was glaring at the door.

 _[I've come this far to meet my mom, I'm not gonna get separated from her_ now.] He stared at the picture with the two groups separating both his parents from each other then at his mom. _[My new mission is to get her to be with my dad again, no matter what it takes.]_ Echo thought.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: Same thing with the outro. Follow it, Favorite it. Leave a Review on how terrible it is or how great it is. Your choice. I don't have to time to waste.**_


	65. I'll Fight Until The Very End, Part 1

_**Pikachu564: Okay, let us start the new years with a mission. But first, I must announce that we had to fire the Narrator due to budget cuts.**_

 ** _Spark: Untrue! You fired him because he cursed at you._**

 _ **Pikachu564: And I'll release you back to the wild if you curse at me. All of you... except Rick, he can't help but swear at me every second every time I try to interact with him**_

 _ **Rick: That's right! I'm the only one who can f*ck around with him!**_

 _ **Pikachu564: So in any case, you're in charge of describing what happen last chapter Spark.**_

 _ **Spark: BULL SH*T!**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Watch it!**_

 _ **Spark: Fine. Last chapter, Echo has made it to Sunset Island, a island filled only with Eevee and Pikachu evolution, but the two groups remain in a feud. Echo accidentally wandered to the Eevee side and stumble upon meeting his mother, a Glaceon. After the encounter, he is determine to have his mother and father reunite. Meanwhile, Kirby has started to make his move to retrieve Echo back.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Great.**_

 _ **Spark: What was the Captain of the S.S PikaEve gonna say about the Island. He said it had a legend, but what was it.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Don't ask questions like that. Just read it to find out.**_

 **Leafeon: That's right, but in any case, we should get started.**

 **Lucky: Agreed.**

 _ **Pikachu564: In any case, let's start the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 65: I'll Fight Until The Very End. Trial 1.**

{Glaceon! Annie! Open this door already!} Leafeon yelled. Everyone remained silent while Echo looked around the room for an escape. He stared at the back window then smirk. He grabbed his mom's paw and pointed at the window.

{We're going to the Pikachu side mom.} He told her. Glaceon eyes widen and looked down.

{But Echo, the Eeveelution Squad will never allow me to go. And even if we make it through them, we'll have to face the Pika-Squad.} She warned. Echo stared at her confused. She sighed, remembering that he isn't a part of this island. {Each side has their own group that keep all the Eevees or Pikachus from their side. If they see a Eevee or Pikachu crossing their side, they notify the ones that are in charge of protecting the island from intruders.}

{In charge of protecting the island? Who are they?} Echo asked.

{On our side, we have Jolteon named Volt, Flareon named Efreet, Vaporeon is Undine, Espeon is Aska, Umbreon is Shadow, and Leafeon is Martel. I am also a guardian and my name is Celsius. We don't use our names when we're working, but we used them when we're done. Also, the Eevee side has a queen that rules over the whole side, but I don't know who she is. All I know is a different type from all of us.} She explained.

{So there are seven Eeveelutions in total to worry about. What about on dad's side?} He wondered.

{Your dad is the leader of the guardians and king of the Pikachu side, but the guardians are all Pikachus.} She answered. Echo nodded and ran off to the window.

{Then we'll have to sneak our way through them!} Echo answered and jumped across the window. Celsius nodded and followed him out the window.

* * *

Annie watched her Pokemon run away then sighed.

"Good luck Celsius." She whispered. Leafeon knocked the door again that made her look back at the door. She opened the door to let Martel in and stared at him annoyed.

"What do you want Martel?" She asked.

{My name is Leafeon while I'm... oh what's the point, humans don't understand us. I need to...} He went silent while he sniffed the air. He went towards the couch and smelled it. He stared at the couch and found a small piece of yellow fur. He growled lightly then stared at the back window. {I was too late.} He whispered. He ran back toward the front door then charged a large beam in his head. {Solar Beam!} He shot the beam from his head that exploded on the air in multiple color. Suddenly, all the Eeveelutions started to gather around him and he started to explain what he found. Annie closed the door slowly then put her hands together.

"Be careful Celsius." She hoped. She walked towards the couch to pick up a picture of her with a male trainer hugging and Celsius and Saix together like her.

* * *

{So he captured Glaceon, but the question is, why?} Efreet asked.

{I don't know, but has any one seen Umbreon?} Martel questioned. Everyone shook their head then felt a dark presence behind them. They turned around and found Shadow walking towards them.

{I was talking to her highness.} Shadow responded. He sat between Martel and Efreet then stared at his companions.

{What did she say?} Undine asked. Shadow stared at her then at Martel.

{To bring the Pikachu to her alive. Do whatever you can, just bring him to her.} He responded. The secondary evolutions stared at each other confused then nodded.

{We would question why she wants the Pikachu, but we have to catch him first to ask her, don't we.} Volt asked. Shadow laughed lightly then nodded.

{That is correct.} Shadow confirmed. He stared at Martel determined and growled. {Leafeon, where did he go?} He asked.

{They went out the back window, so if I'm guessing correctly, he's taking her to the Pikachu side now.} Martel answered. Shadow stared behind the winter house and growled.

{Everyone, follow me with Quick Attack!} He ordered. They surrounded themselves with white energy and dashed towards the woods behind her house.

* * *

 **On the S.S PikaEve...**

Kirby had Eva on his head and Ash, Cilan, Dawn, and Iris next to him. He was staring at the ocean then sighed. He heard someone walk up to him and saw a man in a sailor suit looking at him concern.

"What's wrong pal?" He asked. Kirby remain silent, but felt Eva tap him.

"Can you tell me about Sunset Island." Kirby questioned. The man smiled and nodded.

 **After the introduction of Sunset Island**

Kirby and his friend thought about the info they got while the sailor went back to his position.

"A island full of Pikachus and Eevees. Why would Echo want to go there?" Kirby asked himself.

{Maybe it has something to do with his parents.} Eva responded.

"We don't know that." Kirby argued.

{We don't know anything Kirby. Echo ran off again with a unknown reason. We can only predict what is happening.} She told him. Kirby remained silent and looked up at the sky

"Don't worry Kirby, we'll find Echo." Ash uttered.

"Besides, we know that Echo will never leave you forever without telling you goodbye first." Dawn added. Kirby gave a small snicker then stared outside.

"Right." He whispered.

* * *

 **Sunset Island, Eevee Forest...**

KH:FM: Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Music Extended

 **/watch?v=S47a6EWJkfYt**

Echo continued to rush through the forest with his mom behind him when he felt six aura entities enter his Aura Radar.

{What?} He asked then sensed a series of rings heading towards him. {Stop!} He yelled and skid to a halt with Celsius. They watched a series of dark rings hit the ground in front of them then disappeared. Echo stared around him and saw the enemies approaching them fast. He his mom behind him, but Celsius was pulled away from him and she floated next to Aska.

{End of the line, Pikachu. Turn yourself in or face the consequences.} Shadow threated. Echo stared at each Eeveelution then shook his head.

{I'm going to take Celcius to meet Saix, and you're not going to stop me!} He yelled. Shadow remained silent then stared at his yellow comrade.

{Jolteon, attack!} He ordered. The Electric Eeveelution dashed towards Echo, ramming his head against his stomach and sent him flying across the forest.

{Echo!} Celcius screamed. Shadow glared at her while Volt followed Echo deep in the forest. Shadow remained glaring at her then placed his paw on her chin.

{Glaceon, you have a role to fulfill as Eevee Guardian, we can't have you co-operate with a Pikachu!} Shadow growled. Celsius watch Volt disappear in the distance then stared back at Shadow.

{Let me go, I have to go save him.} She growled. Shadow turned his back away from Celsius then sighed.

{Take her to our empress Aska.} He ordered.

{Yes Shadow.} She confirmes. She started to walk back towards the city with Celsius by her side, but the Ice Type tried to struggle from her grasp.

{No, please! Don't hurt him!} She screamed with tears running down her eyes. Umbreon laughed in a mocking voice and turned to face her.

{If you didn't want us to hurt him, then he shouldn't have come here in the first place.} He growled. Celsius remained silent then felt her heart being crushed.

{I'm sorry Celsius, but we're going to teleport over there, so hold on.} Aska warned. Celsius just closed her eyes while shaking her head. She was about to scream in pain, but they disappeared quickly with Teleport and Shadow turned to the rest of the group.

{You guys will assist Volt just in case he fails. I'm going back to the empress by myself, so move out!} He ordered. They spread around the forest and surrounded the area where Echo and Volt were at.

* * *

 **Echo VS Volt**

 **The 13th Reflection - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Music Extended**

 **/watch?v=czw-vDr9k-o &t**

Echo skid himself to a halt then glanced at Volt running towards him. Echo was about to jump up, but he felt fangs on the back of his neck and his eyes widen when he saw Volt behind him. He tossed Echo on the ground face first and landed back down to laugh at him.

{Nice try little pal, but you're facing me right now.} He told him. Echo stood straight up and charged his left paw with electricity.

{Then I'll fight my way through!} He declared. Volt laughed at his determination and got in position.

{Let's see if you can catch me then.} He whispered. Vokt suddenly disappeared from his spot and slammed against Echo left side. He made him slide across the floor, but Echo maintained his stance and still had his attack active.

{What? I didn't even see you move.} Echo complained. Jolteon shook his head and sat down.

{If you're going to face me, then you're facing the fastest Eevee Guardian. No one in this side is faster than me.} He warned. Echo remained silent then watched Volt disappear again. He grunted silently and raised his ears to listen to Volt's movement. His right ear twitch and grinned.

{Thunder Punch!} He slammed his fist against Volt's stomach to stop his movement. He expected the attack to launch Volt away, but got a completely different reaction from the Pokemon and saw a large smirk.

{Fool!} He mocked. {Double Kick!} His feet glowed bright white and he slammed both of them onto Echo's stomach. He jumped away from the Pikachu and mocked him. Echo fell on the ground and glared at Volt.

{How?} Echo asked. He was standing back up with his arm around his stomach while Volt got in position.

{Volt Absorb my friend. None of your electric type move will work on me.} He answered. {Pin Missile!} Volt backed up and his fur became spiky then fired multiple yellow needles at his opponent. Echo was struck by each pin, but he remained silent and clenched his paw.

{I have other moves than thunder, pal.} Echo warned. Volt suddenly disappeared from his place while Echo surrounded himself in aura.

{Oh I know that you can use aura, but that won't matter against me.} Volt's voice echoed. Echo surrounded his whole body in a aura bubble then snarled. He felt Volt running around him while he charged a large Aura Sphere between his paws.

{Pin Missile!} Volt's fur becomes spiky and fired multiple yellow needles at his opponent.

{Aura Sphere.} Echo tossed the Aura Sphere, colliding against each needle, and slammed it against Volt's face. It launched him towards the tree and left him to fall on the ground. Volt gasp for air once before another Aura Sphere collided against his body that made him faint on the spot.

 **Echo Wins.**

Echo stared at the fainted body then slumped down.

{His attacks weren't that strong nor was he strong in defense. His specialty was speed only and that was easy to counter luckily.} He whispered to himself. Echo looked around then saw Efreet, Undine, and Martel staring at him. They turn their attention to Volt then closed their eyes.

{Jolteon was defeated so easily.} Efreet uttered.

{That's a shame, I really thought he was gonna win.} Undine told them. Martel shook his head and pointed at Echo.

{Against a regular Pikachu, he would have defeated him easily, but its not a surprise that he fainted so fast. His opponent can use aura. He may be faster than us, but he's weaker due to him relaying on speed.} Martel added. Echo stared at each one then saw Efreet stand up.

{In any case, I'm going next.} He declared.

 **Echo Vs Efreet**

He slowly got in front of Echo then enhanced his claws. Echo took a step back and watch him get in his battle stance. He stared at the Flareon suddenly pounce towards him and ducked the attack. Flareon turned himself quickly and took a deep breath.

{Flame Burst!} He released a large fire ball from his mouth towards Echo.

{Thunder Punch!} He surrounded his fist with electricity then punched the Flame Burst, but was struggling to push it away.. _[It's strong]_ He thought. He punched it away successfully into the air, but failed to see Flareon next to him.

{Flame Claw!} His claws was wrapped in fire then slashed Echo twice on his chest. Then he slashed him one more time to launch him the air then grinned. {Flamethrower!} Efreet exhaled a large wave of fire onto Echo that burned his entire body and started to fall back towards the ground. He landed face first on the ground and cried silently in pain. He placed his paw on the ground to push himself back up and glared at him.

 _[His attacks are really strong.]_ He thought. Echo stood up and electricity surrounded his body. _[I need to be faster to avoid these attacks.]_ He planned. {Electric Terrain!} Echo released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow and releasing small sparks of electricity. Echo stared at Efreet then smiled.

{Interesting. Let's see how this power up helps you.} Efreet whispered. Echo rushed towards Efreet with a large electric ball powering up on his tail.

{Electro Ball!} He tossed it towards him and the Pokemon growled.

{Lava Plume!} Flareon's released a strong explosion from his body that destroyed the attack and covered the area with black smoke. He stared around the place and couldn't see Echo anywhere. {Where is he?} He questioned himself. The ground beneath him suddenly bumped him up and Echo came up from it. He punched his stomach with a powerful blow to send him flying in the air. Efreet turned around and sent himself falling straight down. {Flare Blitz!} Efreet's body becomes surrounded in light red fire with orange streaks of fire spiraling around him. He slammed into Echo with extreme power and launch him back into the ground. It cracked the floor entirely and exploded with a large fire spheres of fire, while Efreet landed back on the ground with orange sparks surrounding him.

{Thunder!} Echo screamed from the hole. Efreet eyes widen and he looked up to see a large dark cloud hovering over him.

{When did he-} A large lightning bolt struck the Pokemon with deadly accuracy and made him slump down on the ground. He was panting heavily and had only one eye open.

{Volt Tackle!} Echo burst out of the hole and his body was surrounded by golden electricity. Electric Terrain started to charge the attack with more power and he rushed towards Efreet. He collided against his body to make him gasp for air once then launch him onto the electric terrain wall. It zapped his entire body before he exited out of the field and crashed into a tree. He rolled down the tree and fainted on the ground on his side. Electric Terrain died down and he stared at the other two.

 **Echo Wins.**

{Flareon is down.} Undine whispered.

{Just a couple of good hits can knock him down. He's strong in attacks, but his defense is extremely low.} Martel told her.

{In any case, I'm next right?} She told him. He laughed at the questionand nodded his head.

{Good luck sister. You're gonna need it against a Electric Type.} He warned. Undine calmly walked towards him and stood in front of him. Martel stared at Echo and saw him taking deep breaths with yellow electricity. _[In any case. He's too weak to continue battling at this state. Maybe Undine will win this fight]_ He thought.

 **Echo VS Undine**

Undine had a light smile and stared at Echo. He remained still then started to circle around her. Undine then zoomed towards Echo and surprised him. {Iron Tail.} She turned her tail iron and slammed it against his body. Echo flew away from the water type and raised his paw.

{Aura Claw!} He surrounded his paw with aura and formed three sharp knives. He shoved them into the ground and slashed it, leaving three marks on the ground. He placed his feet on the ground then ran towards her. {I'll show you the power of aura!} Echo god in front of her and surrounded his other paw with aura too. {Electro Claw! A fury of a thousand sword!} Echo surrounded them in electricity and slashed Undine with both claws. He began to swipe quicker then surrounded her in a flurry of electric wind slashes. He jumped backed then released two large electric sword from his cheeks. {Electro Saber!} He flung both swords towards her and slashed her two last times to create a large electric explosion. Echo remained still and stared at the explosion. {That should have done it.} Echo whispered. The smoke remained until a large gush of water come out of it. {What?} He asked and water slammed into him. He was pushed away from the smoke then felt it stop. He looked at the clearing smoke and found Undine still standing with bruises around her and a smile across her face.

{What, are you surprised that I'm still able to battle.} She asked. Echo took a step back while she looked at him. {It did hurt though, I'll give you that.} She told him.

{How?} He whispered.

{Endure cutey. I know I can't survive against a Pikachu, so I trained myself to endure as much electricity as possible.} She informed. He was breathing strongly then saw her jumped up. {Aqua Jet.} She surrounded herself in water then blasted towards him fast.

{Thunderbolt!} He yelled, releasing a large lightning bolt at the water jet.

{I'll be borrowing that to make it into Aqua Bolt.} She told him. The water absorbed the attack and she electrocuted Echo with Aqua Bolt. He laid on the ground exhausted while Undine stood in front of him. She placed her paw on his chest and leaned in. {Oh, a little tired I assume honey?} She questioned. Echo remained silent, but charged a large electric ball on his tail.

{Electro Ball!} He yelled and struck her with a powerful attack. She took a couple steps away while he stood up and covered his tail in steel. {Iron Tail!} He slammed it twice against her left and right side then slammed it against her hear. She back up while Echo surrounded himself in electricity. {Volt Tackle!} He stuck Undine to sent her flying away. {Charge Beam!} He charge a electric ball between his paws then released a yellow ray towards her and inflected one last damage.

 **Echo Wins.**

He go on his knees and placed both his paws on the ground. Undine laid motionless on the ground, but was staring at Leafeon with a smile.

{You're next bro.} She told him before closing her eyes and her consciousness slowly fading. Martel stared at her then back at Echo. He was having trouble standing up and his whole body was shaking.

 _[This will be easy.]_ He thought.

 **Echo VS Martel**

Martel popped in front of Echo then made his tail bright green.

{Leaf Blade!} He hit Echo with a powerful blow on his head and pushed him against the ground. He bit his neck then threw him in the air. {Seed Bomb!} He spat out seeds from his mouth that exploded in Echo's face and made him lay down on the ground. He remained still while Martel approach him. {That should have done it.} He whispered. He looked around his defeated companions and sighed.

{Max... Aura.} Echo whispered. Aura surrounded his body then Echo stood up. {I can power through this.} He whispered. He looked up at the sky then took a deep breath.

{I need one more move to defeat you.} He told him. Echo got on all fours then rushed towards the Leafeon. {Razor Leaf!} Martel yelled. Echo jumped over the leafs and electricity surrounded all his paws. He landed on the other side then brought his fist back.

{Mega Punch!} He punched him twice with both paws then jumped up. {Mega Kick!} He performed two spin kicks onto Leafeon's face to punch the grass type up, but he remained standing then rushed towards Echo.

{Double-Edge!} Red aura surrounded Martel's body then slammed itself against Echo with powerful force, but the Pikachu grabbed onto him and aura surrounded his body. Martel was brought to a stop then was lifted off the ground. Echo threw him in the air then created a large Aura Sphere. He threw it towards the floating grass type to exploded it on his face. Martel fell back on the ground, but landed safely on the ground then his tail glowed bright green with small energy particles gathering around it. He opened his mouth with a large beam forming in front of him. {Solar Beam!} He released a large beam at Echo and he ducked below it.

{Reversal!} Echo screamed. He quickly crawled towards him then charged his body with red aura. His eyes turned crimson red and red aura came out of his right paw.

{That!} Martel backed up, but got punch in the gut to make him cough badly then suddenly was pushed in the air. He stared at Echo surrounded with red aura and closed his eyes. {So this is the power of a Aura Pokemon. In the end, we couldn't have won against Saix.} He whispered then was punch back towards the ground and was dug deep into it. He laid there motionless in a holed shaped as him with swirling eyes.

 **Echo Wins.**

Echo was gasping for air then looked at Martel.

{Where is she?} He asked. Leafeon just stared at him then sighed.

{She in the large tower back in our home town. But I'll warn you. You shouldn't take Aska and Shadow lightly. At your state, you wouldn't last a second against them.} Martel warned. Echo stared at the Pokemon then turned his back on him.

{I'll win... I have to win.} He whispered then ran off.

* * *

Martel remained silent then stared at his fainted companions.

{Efreet, Undine, Volt. We did our best. Now its all up to Shadow and Aska to defeat that Pikachu.

{Can't believe we lost to him.} Volt said. Undine just laughed at him and looked at the sky.

{He was different with the fact he can use aura.} She informed. Efreet just looked at her with a dead pan look.

{Why did you call him cutey and honey?} He questioned. She laughed at him while shaking her head.

{Enemy or not, he was pretty cute for a Pikachu. If I could date him, I would take the chance, no question about it.} She told him. The three brothers stared at her with disbelief then put their heads on the ground.

{We'll pretend we didn't hear that.} Martel told her.

{Right. But in a way, I liked battling against that Pikachu. I felt a real connection while battling against him. In any case, I wish he felt that connection too.} Efreet confessed. Martel just laughed at him then stared at the sky.

{Yeah, maybe he can put a end to this endless war.} He whispered.

{But Martel, the only way to put an end to this war is if-}

{Muzét marries a Pikachu herself. Since Saix is already married to Gla... Celcius, a small peace treaty was made, but the war continues until our empress does the same or accept the treaty simply.} Martel interrupted Volt. Efreet and Undine just remained silent while Volt and Martel tried their best to stand up again.

{Echo, you might loss against those two, but know that a greater challenge lies ahead if you beat them. Our empress, Sylveon.} Efreet whispered.

* * *

A orange Pikachu was meditating next to a Lucario and his trainer, with aura surrounding their bodies and their eyes closed. Then they felt a large shock in their body and they opened their eyes immediately. The Pikachu's eyes were light grey and he stared at the sky.

"Did you guys feel that?" The trainer asked.

{That sudden spike of power in aura.} The Pikachu questioned.

{This aura, I've read it before, Saix.} The Lucario informed.

{When did you feel it Axel?} Saix asked.

{I felt it when it took over your body.} He answered.

"Whatever the case is, we felt that power, we have to investigate it." The trainer stated. They tried to sense the power again then the trainer smacked his lips. "This isn't good. It's in the Eevee side." He informed. He looked at Saix and smiled.

"Can you investigate for us?" He requested. Saix just nodded at his trainer then ran towards the Eevee side as fast as possible.

{What could this energy be.} He uttered to himself then disappeared into the distance.

* * *

 **Kirby**

"Everyone, we're are reaching our destination. Welcome to Sunset Island." A sailor yelled. Everyone peeked out to looked at the island and were fascinated on how beautiful it looks. Kirby and Eva remained silent until Kirby looked away from the island and walk towards the front of the boat..

"I'm coming Echo." He whispered.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: God I'm slow. This literally gave me some writers block. I couldn't think, but I did it. Let's hope I can keep going.**_

 **Leafeon: You need to get more faster. why so slow.**

 _ **Pikachu564: College, that's why.**_

 _ **Spark: Well, in any case, we did it.**_

 _ **Rick: Hope you Review it. And hope we get faster.**_


	66. I'll Fight Until The Very End, Part 2

_**Pikachu564: It is time for Part 2! Let's start now. I hate doing introductions during part stories.**_ _ **Play this if you want to.**_

 _Vim and Vigor - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended_

 _/watch?v=B0mwOjhsDgY &t=0_

* * *

 **Chapter 66: I'll Fight Until The Very End, Part 2**

 **E** **cho..**

Echo was rushing back towards the center of town in Eevee's side to save his mom. He had aura coming out of his body and felt his body aching in pain from his previous fights.

{You're using too much energy Echo, you have to rest.} Fenrir warned. Echo skid to a halt and felt the aura around his body power down. He felt his muscles tense up and felt unbearable pain. He sat down while holding his arm and screeched lightly.

{It hurts so bad.} He whispered. He looked around the area and found a tree filled with Sitrus Berries then ran towards it. He climb up on the tree and took three berries from one branch. He consumed them quickly and felt himself recovering slowly.

{Until you feel better, we're going to save your mom.} Fenrir told him. Echo just nodded then looked up at the sky. He activated Aura Vision and saw the Aura Radar surrounding the whole island. He took deep breaths and let his aura die down completely. His body faded slowly into the background while he continue to eat the Sitrus Berry.

{I'll rest for ten minutes. Then we'll continue.} He agreed. They remained silent the rest of the time, thinking of a plan to retrieve their mom.

* * *

 **Saix...**

He continued to follow the aura he felt when it finally die down and disappeared from his radar. He smacked his lips then felt the area around him. He saw images of a port and the sound of a ocean lightly hitting the beach near the port. Near the port, he felt a large boat resting next to it with passages inside it communicating. He remained quiet while looking out at the ocean with his blank eyes.

{I have to wait for that sense of energy to come back.} He mumbled to himself. He sat down on the beach and stared at the aura waves going back and forth slowly. He closed his eyes slowly, meditating while remaining silent until he felt a strange aura next to him.

 _[Isn't the sunset beautiful honey.]_ He heard. He shook his head and stared ahead.

{All I can see is aura sweetie. I don't know what a sunset is.} He answered out loud. He felt something cold touch his shoulder and heard it a light giggle.

 _[Oh... I forgot. Well, the sunset is something I can't even possibly describe. It's beauty can't be something that can be said with words. I want you to see it the wonderful colors it has and how it can affect one's life. It is something I want to share with you, because you're my husband, and I want this memory to be with us forever..]_ He remained still with his whole body shaking and tears gathering in his eyes. He felt weight against his chest and his whole body getting cold. _[Don't you know about the island's legend dummy?]_ She asked. He took a deep breath and saw a red waved shadow in front of him and smiled.

{The Island's Legend...} He reached out to grab the red aura's cheek with care, but it disappeared with the rest of his feelings and left him silent. His paw drop to the groun then stood up to look towards the Eevee Side. {Celsius. I want to be with you again.} He whispered. He put his paw over his heart then started to walk it.

* * *

 **Echo... 9 Minutes and 30 Seconds Past.**

He remained in the same place before with his eyes closed and remained transparent to his surrounding. He had his ears up went he felt a small disturbance.

{Ten minutes past.} He whispered and activated his aura again. He surrounded the area with Aura Radar and felt a large Shadow Ball heading towards him. {Aura Claw!} He yelled. He surrounded his paw in aura and created three sharp claws with it. He slashed it in half and it exploded in front of him. {How did they found me?} He questioned. He felt more entities enter his aura field and went towards him. He growled lightly and looked up to see multiple Shadow Balls heading towards him. He surrounded his other paw with Aura Claw then jumped off the tree. Three black energy spheres went towards him, but he slashed three of them then started to rush towards the middle of town. He dodged seven Shadow Balls that missed it's target and sliced 15 more while running towards his goal. He skid to a halt when he saw a large building in front of him with Aska and Shadow standing on a large grey block with a large star in the middle of it and a set of stair on all four sides. They were standing on the edges of the block while Echo climb up on the other side of them.

{We found him, but he manage to deflect each Shadow Ball we threw at him.} Shadow whispered

{Looks like they failed.} Aska whispered sadly.

{Disappointing. To think they failed to put this Pikachu in his place.} Shadow complained. Echo pointed his claws towards Shadow and growled.

{Where's Celsius?!} He questioned. Shadow stood up with Aska and they stood next to each other.

{Inside the building behind us.} Shadow answered. Echo stared at the large building then back at them. {But you're going to have to battle us to get to it.} He warned.

{I'll beat you to get to her then.} He threatened. He got into battle stance then surrounded his paw with electricity. {Thunder Punch!} He rushed towards Shadow and was about to punch him, but Aska stepped in front of him that made Echo widen his eyes.

{Psychic!} She surrounded Echo with purple energy and push him away from them. He was tossed on the floor and he rolled back to his feet. He stared at the duo then growled.

{Seems pretty unfair if I'm up against both of you at the same time.} He complained. Shadow walked in front of Aska and smiled.

{This is merely a double battle. You're just unprepared to face two Pokemon at once.} He argued. The Pikachu growled lightly at his comment then got into his battle position. Aska and Shadow followed his lead then Shadow grinned. {Let us begin.} He said.

 **Echo VS Aska and Shadow...**

{Aura Sphere!} He charged a large aura ball between his paws then launched it towards Shadow. He remained still and looked at Aska.

{Psychic!} Her eyes simply glowed purple and surrounded the Aura Sphere with purple aura then tossed it back towards him. Echo quickly jumped over the attack and watch it go far away then was about to turn his attention back towards them.

{Dark Pulse!} Shadow released a series of dark rings at Echo. It struck his face with a powerful blow then launched Echo away. He shook his head then stared at Aska.

 _[I'll aim for her.]_ He whispered. {Thunder Punch.} He surrounded his fist in electricity then rushed towards Aska. He was about to strike her, but felt something powerful hit his side. He looked at the attack and saw Shadow headbutting him with yellow energy,

{Take Down!} He yelled and pushed Echo away.

{Psybeam!} Aska released a colorful rainbow beam towards the Pikachu and struck him mid air. He fell down on the ground and gasped for air. He stood up slowly then stared at both Pokemon.

 _[Who do I aim for?]_ He asked himself.

{Aska, combine power and chain it!} He ordered. Echo stared at them confused until Shadow created a Shadow Ball and Aska surrounded it with light. The Shadow Ball started to swallow the light and released a powerful energy.

{Judgement Gate!} Both yelled and launched the attack towards Echo. He quickly ducked the attack and watched it pass him. He watched the attack remained in the air then gave a powerful exploded. He remained stunned with the amount of power they put then felt another source of energy behind him. {Psycho Cut!/Snarl!} Both yelled and made a large light and dark X. {Final Gale!} They pushed the attack at incredible speed that struck Echo and exploded on his face. He stood up, but saw both Espeon and Umbreon next to him. {Zen Headbutt!/Night Slash!} Both Pokemon crossed each other while striking Echo's stomach and back. {Twin Lance!} They turned around to strike him again on his sides. He was launched in the air. {Psywave!/Punishment!} Dark and light gathered around Echo and enclosed him in a light ball with small amount of darkness falling off it. {Chaotic Fusion!} It started to spit out tiny light orbs falling out of the large orb then entering that back inside the large orb to damage Echo inside until the large orb started to turn dark and exploded a large attack. Echo landed on the ground face first while Aska and Shadow nodded. {We'll finish you off here.} He told him.

{Psyshock!} She made small orbs the knocked Echo up in the air and Umbreon followed him by stepping on the Psychic move himself up in the air.

{Shadow Claw!} He jumped over to slash Echo then landed on another set of Psyshock then continue to do this six more time. {We'll show no mercy!} He yelled. Aska prepared a large psychic circle in the middle of the arena and Shadow slammed his claw against his chest to knock him in the middle of the circle.{Ignite Terror!/Luster Purge!} Aska created eight light beams around Echo that encased him in the psychic circle while Shadow released a powerful dark blast. {Innumerable Wounds!} They yelled as the blast struck Echo face and parted four way between two beams of Luster Purge. The attack died down and both Pokemon got next to each other. They stared at the motionless body.

{Seems like we defeated him.} Aska told him. Shadow remained staring at the body then turned around.

{Just grab him and bring him to the Empress.} He ordered. He began to walk away from the fallen Pokemon while Aska walked up to him.

{Sorry Echo, but it seems like your mission ends here.} She told him. Echo began to move his body and surrounded his body with aura.

{Not yet.} He whispered. He grabbed Aska leg and surprised her. {Max Aura!} He whispered and exploded with energy around him.

{Shadow!} She yelled. The dark type turned around and saw Echo glowing.

{Echo, its over. There's no need for you to fight anymore. You cause is pointless.} Shadow warned. Echo response was only picking Aska up, spinning her around then tossing her towards Shadow. They laid on the ground with Aska on top then was pulled away from Shadow again. He stared at he for awhile then growled.

{Electric Terrain!} He screamed. Echo released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow and releasing small sparks of electricity. He then tossed Aska in the air while opening his paw. {Aura Claw!} He surrounded his paw with aura and created three sharp claws with it. Electricity gathered around the aura attack from Electric Terrain while Shadow got back up on his feet and glared at Echo.

{Leave her alone!} He yelled and ran towards him. The Pikachu stared at him then brought his claws back.

{Electric Discord!} He swung his claw forward three times to release large energy swipes towards Shadow and struck him with each attack to push him away again. Echo's claws disappeared then he looked up at Aska falling back down. {Mega Punch Kick!} His feet and paws surrounded themselves in white energy then jumped up. He got next to Aska then started to punch and kick her as fast as he could then spun kicked to push her back down towards the ground. Echo quickly followed her then held her in his paw.

{Dark Pulse!} Shadow yelled. He released dark rings towards Echo and the Pikachu felt dark energy hit his back then lost his grip on Aska. {Aska, push him away!} He yelled. She looked at him then her eyes shined purple.

{Psychic!} She yelled and surrounded Echo with purple energy and pushed him towards Shadow.

{Shadow Ball!} Shadow released a strong ghost energy ball towards Echo and exploded mid way, surrounding him in smoke. Both Eeveelution were breathing heavy while staring at the smoke. {Did that do it?} He whispered. He looked around and saw Electric Terrain still up. {I have to-}

{Thunderbolt!} A lightning bolt came out of the smoke to zap Shadow while Echo burst out of the smoke towards Aska.

{Swift!} Espeon opens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it at Echo.

{Aura Claw!} Echo cut each star quickly then got in front of her. {Thunder Punch!} He punched her chest then suddenly held onto her. {You won't get away just yet!} He yelled. Aska eyes widen when he opened his claws up and extended them with more power. It got surrounded in electricity. {Annihilating Crush!} He yelled and pushed his Aura Claw forwards and closed his paw to create a large electric explosion. Aska was shot towards the outside of the arena and crashed into the dirt. She remained motionless with her eyes swirling. Shadow recovered from the electric power then looked up.

{No...} He whispered. He stared at Aska defeated on the ground then growled. {You'll pay for this Echo!} He yelled and rushed towards him. Echo turned to face Shadow. {Shadow Claw!} He tried to scratch Echo, but the Pikachu just held his paw.

{Iron Tail!} He slammed his tail against Shadow's chest to push him away. {Aura Sphere!} Echo put his paws together and creates a dark blue ball of energy in between them. He then fires the ball at Shadow to strike him with a powerful blow. Shadow was pushed away from him then Echo charged forward. {Thunder Punch!} He surrounded his fist with electricity and punched Shadow straight in the stomach to sent him flying even more. He stood still while charging himself in red aura. He placed all his energy around his right arm then charge forward.

{I can't-}

{Reversal!} Echo struck Shadow with a powerful blow. He cough once before being sent away from the arena and landed on the other side of the arena where Aska landed.

 **Echo Wins**

He remained still from the damage, but stared at Echo.

{We shouldn't have lost... we should have won... we should have defeated you easily... if it wasn't for your aura... you would have been defeated... you would have been defeated} He whispered. He closed his eyes slowly. {I'm sorry Aska... I failed you.} He muttered. Echo turned to face the building and growled.

 _[I'm coming mom.]_ He whispered and ran towards the building. He stood in front of the doors and pushed them open slowly to go inside.

* * *

 **Saix...**

He was sensing the aura energy moving around quickly and hummed.

{He must have been battling the guardians Aska and Shadow.} He whispered. He sense the energy move away and facing the large building. _[I know where's he's going now, but what's his goal?]_ He thought. He continue to move towards the source.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564:: Done. We'll look at Kirby encounter with the island, Echo meeting the Empress in the next part.**_


	67. I'll Fight Until The Very End, Part 3

**_Pikachu564: Just keep it going._ **

* * *

**Chapter 67: I'll Fight Until The Very End, Part 3**

 **Kirby...**

Kirby and Eva got off the ship with Ash, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris behind him. He got out a Pokeball and tossed it in the air.

"Ichiro, help me find Echo!" Kirby requested. The Pokeball opened up to reveal the Oshawott and he stared at Kirby.

{I'll try my best.} He told him. He took a deep breath and spread his arms. {Aura Radar!} He yelled. He started to create a large aura orb around the area. It was about to surround the whole island. He sighed lightly and looked at Kirby. {I think I know where he is, but I'm not so sure.} He whispered.

"Not sure?" He questioned.

"Did Ichiro found him Kirby?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but he said there's a problem." He responded.

"What's the problem?" Ash questioned.

"Ichiro." Kirby called out.

{I'm not that good with identifying aura yet, but I feel two large amount of aura on the Eevee side and two on the Pikachu Side.} He told him. Kirby hummed lightly then looked nodded.

"We're going to the Pikachu side. It's more likely that he's looking for his family over there. Ichiro will lead the way." Kirby responded. Everyone nodded and walked to the left side of the island to try and look for Echo.

* * *

 **Saix...**

The different colored Pikachu was walking down the forest silently then looked behind him.

{Another Pokemon that can use Aura. Interesting.} He whispered. He continue to sense the aura then smiled. {Seems like it's heading towards Axel and Xaldin. It should be fine then.} He concluded. He continued to walk forwards, but felt four weak aura to his left side. {Seems like Volt, Efreet, Undine, and Martel couldn't handle this problem. I should probably help them first if anything.} He told himself then ran towards them. He felt four weak auras around him then stared at each aura. {First Aid!} He yelled and surrounded them in a green bubble. They shined bright green before the bubbles popped and Tey slowly opened their eyes. Martel looked around first and found Saix standing in front of him.

{Saix, why are you here?} He asked.

{I was gonna ask the same question actually.} He answered him. Martel, Efreet, Volt, and Undine got up slowly and got next to the Pikachu to explain the situation. After the explanation. His eyes widen and he rushed towards the source of aura. The Eeveelution stayed behind then stared at each other.

{Should we go after him?} Volt asked.

{No, we were healed only to make sure we survive, not to continue our battle.} Efreet answered.

{All we can do is walk back and see what happened.} Undine added. Martel remained silent with his eyes closed.

{I wonder how Echo is handling Muzét.} Martel whispered.

* * *

 **Echo...**

 **Organization XIII - Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended: /watch?v=KELbXO6kpw4**

He opened the door slowly and popped his head in. He saw a large room filled with multiple color flowers, covering the whole white room. He stepped in slowly while closing the door silently behind him. He just stared around the gorgeous room, staring at blue and red roses mixed together, Pansy and Violets together, and a set of Petunia flowers, all in their vase properly cared with delicate touch and love. He saw a large window with sunlight coming through above the ceiling then slowly turned around to see a large black and white heart above the door with white curtains on the sides of it.

{This is amazing.} He whispered. He continue to walk forwards until he made it to the center of the room.

{Echo.} A small voice was heard. Echo quickly put himself in guard mode and looked around. All he could see was flowers, but stood silently on all fours. {Echo! Over here!} He heard. He slowly turned his head and found Celsius in a cage surrounded in a set of Light Blue flowers..

{Mom.} He quietly whispered. He slowly walked towards the cage while staring at the lock. {Don't worry mom, I'll get you out of here.} He muttered to her. He held the lock and jiggled it a bit to see if it would open. It failed and he silently backed up. {Iron Tail.} His tailed glowed bright grey then spun around to hit the lock with a powerful blow, but it remained intact. He smacked his lips lightly and stared at the lock for awhile. He failed to realize a set of pink flowers rustling silently and a pink ribbons slithering towards him. Celsius eyes widen and smacked the cage with her paw.

{Echo, behind you!} She yelled. He looked up at her confused, but then felt something grab his right leg and suddenly pulled him away from the cage. He was pulled into the air and was held upside down over the pink flowers. He struggled against it's grasp while electricity sparked around his cheeks.

{Thunderbolt!} He surrounded the ribbon in electricity, but everything remained still and quiet. _[Did I get her?]_ He thought. He stared at the flowers for awhile until a Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail came out of the flowers. There are two bows on its body, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera and its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape.

{What are you doing here?} She questioned. Ehco remained silent, listening to her calm voice and felt himself calming down. He grunted silently while staring into her eyes.

 _[Why am I calming down? If I do that, Max Aura will wear off.]_ He thought. {Aura Sphere.} Echo placed his paws together then charged a small Aura Sphere between them. The Pokemon just slapped the attack away with another ribbon before Echo could fully charge it then looked towards Celsius.

{Is he the 'Pikachu' Shadow was talking about?} She asked. Celsius just looked away then back at Echo.

{He is, your highness.} She answered. Echo eyes widen then stared at the pink Pokemon.

{You mean she's Muzét, Sylveon?} Echo questioned. Muzét brought Echo in close to her.

{That's me.} She told him.

 _[This is a Sylveon...]_ He thought. He stared at the Pokemon for awhile then growled. {That shouldn't matter, she's my last enemy. I will defeat her and get my mom back together with my dad.} He whispered. {Thunder Punch.} Echo silently surrounded his hand with electricity behind his back then swung forward to punch her, but she moved to the side.

{Oh, you're going to need to try harder than that to hurt me.} She told him. He suddenly was lifted up and then was slammed into the ground. She pulled him in again then tossed him towards a wall. Echo crashed into it and fell on the floor with tiny amount of dust around his body. Four ribbons grabbed his body then was thrown through a set of doors where a large battlefield was waiting for him. Echo stood up slowly and saw Muzét walking slowly towards him. {Do you want to surrender now, or do you want to continue your little riot?} She asked. Echo took a deep breath then got into battle position. {Very well.} Muzét had her ribbons pointing at Echo and narrowed her eyes. {Prepare yourself Echo, because there's no turning back.} She warned.

{I've made it this far, I'm not gonna stop now!} He yelled.

 **Muzét Vs Echo**

 **Vector to the Heavens (OST) - Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Music Extended:**

 **/watch?v=h623f4Yihlo**

{Fairy Wind!} Muzét pulled her feelers together, making the air around them starts to glow light blue. Muzét then spread her feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Echo. He was pushed away from her a bit, but he held his ground and aura surrounded his body.

{Electric Terrain!} He yelled. Echo released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow and releasing small sparks of electricity. Muzét remained silent, but then quickly rushed towards him. {Thunder Punch!} He charged his fist with electricity then Electric Terrain charged the attack. He tried to punch Muzét, but when she got in close, she grabbed his fist with a ribbon.

{Swift!} He swung her other ribbons to release a series of star at Echo that landed a direct hit. He was pushed away from her, but he quickly rushed himself back towards her.

{Volt Tackle!} His body was surrounded in golden electricity, and electricity gathered around it to power the attack up. He slammed his body against her, but she grabbed his body with her ribbons to prevent herself from being blasted away. {Thunderbolt!} Muzét quickly planted two ribbons into the ground while keeping the other two around Echo, who surrounded his body with electricity that covered her in a blinding yellow light. She glared at Echo then tossed him in the air.

{Disarming Voice!} She opened her mouth to release a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice. It hit Echo with a powerful sonic scream. He fell back towards the ground, but stared at her surprised.

{How didn't you take damage from Thunderbolt?} He asked. Muzét laughed lightly while taking her ribbons out of the ground.

{As long as I plant two of my ribbons into the ground, I'll prevent you from doing any electric damage against me.} She answered. Echo gave a hesitant growl the placed his paws together.

{Aura Sphere!} He yelled. He tossed the orb towards Muzét, who just shook her head and lifted her ribbon.

{Don't even try.} She warned. She slapped the orb away from her into a wall. Echo growled silently then jumped up.

{Dig!} He spun straight towards the ground then dug a large hole in the middle of the field. The Eeveelution just shook her head and but her ribbons on the ground.

{No matter what you try.} She felt Echo coming up towards her then took three steps back to watch Echo pop in front of her.. {Nothing will work against me!} She yelled. {Double Slap!} He ribbons were surrounded in white energy then slapped Echo four times across his cheek. Echo stared at her surprised then saw he bury her ribbons into the ground. {Sharpened Roots!} Echo felt energy underneath him that caused him to jump out of the way and stare at a sharp energy spike coming out of the ground. He landed on the ground and dashed away to avoid five more spikes from popping out of the ground.

{Thunder Punch!} He charged his paw again with electricity then charged towards Muzét.

{This again?} She whispered. She held out her ribbon and was ready to grab the attack, but instead, Echo slammed his fist on the ground to release a large amount of power. She was pushed towards the Electric terrain wall and zapped with the shock wave.

{Iron Tail!} His tail was surrounded in steel and slammed it against her body. She screamed in pain from the attack then was shot away from him. She glared at Echo and slammed is ribbons on the ground.

{That's it, I gave you your chance. Now you made me furious.} She yelled at him. Echo got on all fours to continue his battle, but was breathing heavy.

 _[Echo, you have to stop. You're pushing yourself too much!]_ Fenrir warned. Echo shook his head, putting his sights on Muzét.

{I'm so close Fenrir. I have to continue. I need to win this for my mom.} He cried quietly. He saw the Sylveon run towards him and he grit his teeth. {It's now or never!} He yelled. He rushed towards her and prepared aura and electricity around his left paw. {Electro Punch!} He swung his fist to punch Muzét in her face, but she endured the attack and grabbed his body.

{Spire Throw!} Her ribbon had small black fire coming out of it then surrounded Echo with it. She tossed him in the air before taking a deep breath. {Shadow Ball!} She created a large ghost ball from his mouth then released the attack. Echo was slammed with the powerful attack and laid on the ground. He got up slowly and saw Muzét running towards him.

{Double Team!} He created multiple doubles of himself that made Muzét stop and stared at each on.

{This won't stop me!} She yelled. She spread her ribbons our and spun them around, slamming each Pikachu that revealed Echo with a large blue orb between his paws and a large electric orb on his tail.

{Electro Sphere!} He tossed them towards Muzét that it combined into one attack. Electricity surrounded the Aura Sphere and Muzét gasped. She stopped herself quickly then placed her ribbons in front of her.

{Moon Blast!} Sylveon spread her ribbons wide open, and an image of the moon appeared behind her. She then formed a orb of pink energy in front of her mouth and fired it at the attack. It collided against the electric-aura move then exploded to surrounded the arena in smoke. Echo was taking deep breaths before a sharp pain was felt in his right arm. He kneeled down, holding his arm in pain. He used Aura Radar to track Muzét and felt her energy in front of him.

{Thunderbolt!} Electricity surrounded his cheeks then fired a sharp electric current towards the smoke and heard a loud shriek from the other side. He stopped the attack and remained silent. The smoke still remained up. {Is it over?} He questioned himself. Suddenly, a large orb of pink energy went through the smoke and surprised Echo. It slammed into Echo with a powerful blow and pushed him towards the wall of Electric Terrain. He gasp for air once while trying to push himself back up.

{You're still conscious?} Muzét asked. Echo eyes widen when he saw four ribbons go straight for him then felt them wrap around his neck. She brought Echo closed to her and held his neck tightly. {Just give up. You don't have any more energy to fight me.} She told him.

{No... I have to...} Echo cheeks were sparking with electricity, but it died down when he felt the ribbons around his neck getting tighter.

{Don't try to continue anymore. Right now, if we were playing chess, this is when I would say 'Checkmate'.} She warned him.

{I need to... get Saix and Celsius back together...} He whispered. Muzét clenched her teeth, pulling him closer.

{Your mission is pointless! Eevees and Pikachus aren't meant to be together! Why can't you understand that!} She yelled. He held onto the ribbons and attempted to pull them away, but it made them tighter. Echo saw the room getting darker.

 _[Hold onto her ribbons and use Aura_ Flame.} A mysterious voice echoed in his head. He held onto her ribbons then surrounded his paws with Aura.

{Aura Flame...} His paws were engulfed in blue flames then passed towards Muzét.

{Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!} She screamed in pain. She was swallowed by the fire and dropped Echo on the ground. Echo was gasping for air then watched Muzét shake the attack off. {Clever.} She told him. Echo slowly stood up and touched his neck. He felt marks that she left him.

 _[She could have killed me.]_ He thought. He looked at her carefully, but was tying to think about what she meant about Eevee's and Pikachu shouldn't be together.

{You won't escape though. Until you say that you surrender, or until I make you faint, this battle will be over.} She told him.

{I'll fight, and I'll continue to fight. Even if you knock me down, I'll fight, even if you do major damage against me, I'll fight! No matter what, until I get Celsius together with Saix, I'll fight until the very end!} He yelled and got in his battle stance.

{That can be arrange.} She said with a menacing voice. She pointed her ribbons at Echo and both were about to run at each other again, but they felt a large amount of energy near the doorway. They stared at the opened door and saw a orange Pikachu with grey eyes walking towards them. Echo remained silent at the mysterious Pikachu, but heard Muzét lightly growling. She shifted her eyes between the two Pokemon then walked towards Echo. He got in battle position, but saw her past him. {Fun's over.} She told him and was about to walk out of the room, but stopped behind him. She turned back around and got close to Echo. {Draining Kiss.} She kissed him in the cheek and light yellow orbs of energy flew out of Echo and into her. He held his cheek and watched her run out of the room quickly. He was about chase after her, but felt his body suddenly get weaker and saw the room getting darker. He dropped to his stomach and sifted his attention to the Pikachu getting closer him.

{Who... are you?} He questioned. The Pikachu sat down to look at Echo carefully.

{Saix.} He responded. Echo felt himself surging with happiness until but remained on the floor.

{Echo!} Someone yelled. He looked up and saw Celsius running towards him. He felt her cold paws touch his spin and tried to shake him back up. Echo stared at his mom and dad back together and smiled. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.

 _[Finally... it's over.]_ Echo thought.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: It is finish,**_


	68. Family Reunion and Solving Conflicts

_**Pikachu564: The fight is over. Time to do the usual Introductions. Spark, if you could please tell us what happen in the past three chapters.**_

 _ **Spark: Oh... Um... Echo has finally met his mom and tried to escape to the Pikachu side with her, but he encountered the Eevee Guardians and had to fight each one. Echo had went passed all the Guardians and had to face the Empress,** **Muzét. He struggled against her and had almost failed his mission but Saix had made it in time and the Empress left Echo by hitting him with a Draining Kiss and walked away. Echo had fainted on the spot with Saix and Celsius by his side. Kirby on the other hand has made it to the Island and went towards the Pikachu Side to try and find Echo but little does he know that his friend isn't there.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Thank you, now let's continue our story,**_

 _ **Rick: Aren't you gonna say anything about the reviews we received?**_

 **Lucky: When I think about it, we haven't been responding to reviews.**

 _ **Pikachu564: Oh yeah, lets just respond to those after January.**_

 **REDMASTEROFPOKEMON: this is so stuped and cringey.**

 **first of all kirby is fuckin lame its a pink ball.**

 **second of all unova is GAY and for nerds with bad taste.** **if u want ur story 2 b good u should move it to kanto as well.**

 **only gud thing in ur story is the pikachu but the snivy is gay and so is kirby. kill them and make the pikachu the maon character insted.**

 _ **Everyone: ...**_

 _ **Spark: Should we be saying something about this?**_

 _ **Pikachu564: Naw, it's just a silly comment. If he posted it, then he liked the story since he took the time to post it. He's being such a Tsundere saying he hated it.**_

Jude: Oh, you did not just say Tsundere.

 _ **Pikachu564: Shut up. Read the next one.**_

 **JetInMoonX: First, REDMASTEROFPOKEMON, get out of here you stupid genwunner. By the way, why are you here if you hate a pink puffball that beats fallen angels and the most dark Pokémon region?**

 **Dang it, was too focused in that guy. Anyways, i just started reading this again, since The Child Of Mew is in an hiatus.**

 **It's better than what i remembered. So freaking better! Though there are quite a lot of typos. I would love being a Beta-Reader! I easily can find typos, and i can know the chapter early! Woo-hoo! Everyone gets happy! Yay!- *Gets killed by Glaceon***

 _ **Pikachu564: Ah don't worry about it, he's likes the story, just won't admit it. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I would like you to be my Beta-Reader, but only if you actually want to.**_

 _ **Spark: The dude got killed by a Glaceon.**_

 ** _Rick: Looks like Jet isn't having a easy time with his Pokemon either._**

 _ **Pikachu564: Whatever, just start the story. Also, Data is managing his own book now called Kirby's Adventure in Unova: Data's Data Book telling the information of every person and the Pokemon they captured. He already made a couple of chapters, so go check it out. Now without further announcements, let's begin the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 68: Family Reunion and Solving Conflicts.**

 **Kirby...**

Kirby was walking behind Ichiro until they stopped in front of a house. The building was near the beach and had tons of shattered rocks around it. It had bent iron bars, multiple targets around the yard, and three yoga mats on the sandy beach. The pink puff ball stared at Eva then at his friends behind him. He stared back in front of the building and walked up to the door. He knocked on it lightly and heard rustling inside it.

"I'm coming!" A man yelled. Kirby took a step back and saw the door open up to reveal a male trainer wearing a black hat, blue sweater, blue jeans, and a black t-shirt and a yellow pendant. He stared at Kirby first then shifted his attention to Ash and his Pikachu. "My name is Xaldin, how can I help you?" He asked. Ash shook his head and pointed at Kirby, who was glaring at the man. The Star Warrior pointed his arm at him.

"How about you tell me where's my Pikachu?" He asked. The man stared at him for a couple of seconds then turned back.

"I would love too, but I'm in the middle of work. I'm so sorry, but you're on your own." He told him. He held the door and stared at Kirby. "Have a nice day." He told him. He was about to close the door, but Kirby held it with his stubby arm then threw it open.

"Ichiro, track down Echo!" Kirby ordered. The otter stared at his trainer then release Aura Radar. Xaldin stared in surprise that he could use Aura then saw the otter look at him. He walked past him then went deeper into the house.

"No! Don't go in there!" He yelled. Ichiro opened the door then narrowed his eyes. {Aura Blade!} He sliced a Aura Sphere in half then jumped away for a Lucario to come out of the room with a Bone Rush in his hands.

{Who are you?} He asked. Ichiro pointed his shell-sword at the Pokemon and sighed.

{I'm Ichiro. I'm looking for a Pikachu with the name Echo. Have you seen him?} He asked. They remained still for while until a red beam hit Ichiro and sucked the otter back inside his Pokeball. Lucario disable his attack then looked at his Trainer.

"Axel, let's hear them out for now, work has to wait." He told them. He stared at everyone then went into his house. "Follow me into the living room." He told them. Kirby quickly followed him and sat on a chair with Xaldin in front of him. The rest of the group went into the living and watch Kirby and Xaldin staring at each other. "Can you explain to me why are you here?" He asked.

"We're looking for my Pikachu that is able to use the power of aura." He told him. The Aura Trainer glared at Kirby, but he shook it off. "With Ichiro's help, he tracked down two aura sources that were here. I was wondering if you had my Pikachu." Kirby asked. Xaldin leaned back on his chair and looked at his Lucario.

"Well, your Oshawott needs to practice his aura more, because you're on the wrong side if you want to look for your Pikachu." He warned. Kirby looked at him confuse until he saw the trainer pointing at himself. "The sources you were following were both mine and Axel's power." He warned.

"You can use Aura?" Dawn asked. Xaldin laughed at her questioned and opened his palm. He formed a large Aura Sphere and diminished it. Everyone awed at his skill, butKirby eyes widen then stood up.

"Then Echo is on the other side?" He asked. Xaldin nodded lightly, but thought about it.

"So that means that powerful source of energy was your Pikachu's aura." He whispered. He stared at Kirby then shook his head. "You can't control aura, so the Pokemon was clearly born with it." He muttered. His eyes widen slowly and grabbed Axel suddenly. "I can't believe it! It finally returned to us after all these years!" He yelled. Kirby and the group stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned. Xaldin let his Lucario go and smiled.

"You see, my Pikachu had mated with a Glaceon and the outcome was your Pikachu. We were force to sent the egg away into the ocean and we thought we'd never see it again. My Pikachu and the Glaceon were separated and were forced to stay on their side." He held his breath then grabbed a pendant around his neck and opened it to reveal him and Saix on one side and Annie and Celsius on the other. He closed it then stared back at the group. "One hour before you came, we felt a unknown source of aura coming from the Eevee side and I sent my Pikachu, Saix, to investigate the aura source, but I didn't think that aura source would be from another Pikachu." He explained.

"So?" Kirby questioned.

"So, your Pikachu, Echo, is the son of my Pikachu, Saix, and has finally returned to this island." He explained. Kirby held his breath and felt Eva grasp his head tighter.

 _[This means that Echo did came to find his family.]_ She thought. Xaldin turned his attention to Saix's aura and smiled.

"You must be excited to finally meet your son, huh Saix?" He whispered. Kirby quickly stood up and jumped off the chair.

"I'm going to the Eevee side." He told them. He was about to walk away, but felt a large amount of energy behind him and slowly turned to see Axel and Xaldin pointing Aura Spheres at him.

"I suggest you stay. There's no reason for you to act so rash now. Saix will bring Echo back, I can guarantee you that at the very least." Xaldin warned. Kirby grunted, but he walked back to the chair and sat down. They both lowered their attacks while Kirby closed his eyes and looked down.

"Echo, please be safe." He whispered.

* * *

 **In Echo's head...**

Echo was inside a white room with Fenrir on his chair and silently reading a book.

{What's going on Fenrir?} He asked. The dark colored Pikachu closed his book then stared at Echo.

{You fainted Echo. You exceeded your limit after pushing yourself too much.} He told him. Echo just sighed and looked up at the white ceiling. He thought about his father then closed them.

{Was that really my Dad?} He asked. Fenrir stood up and walked over to him.

{He is, but he's also gonna become your greatest trial.} He answered. Echo looked at him confused, but saw Fenrir taking a deep breath. {Echo, when the time comes, we're going to have to fight him.} He warned. Aura was escaping from his paw, then suddenly sent a powerful aura shock wave. {When the time comes, I'll be ready.} He told him. He walked back to his chair while the room suddenly started to glow bright green.

{What's going on?} Echo asked, Fenrir sat down, resting his cheek on his paw.

{Time to wake up. Your father is healing you.} He responded. Echo was about to grab Fenrir, but he teleported out of the room and the Pikachu remained alone.

{Saix, I hope you're ready, because you are about to face your strongest opponent yet.} He whispered.

* * *

 **Reality...**

{Cure.} A voiced rang into Echo's head. He woke up slowly and opened his eyes. He was laying on something soft and was warm all around his body.

{Echo!} He turned his head and saw Celsius next to Saix. She had tears in her eyes and got close to him. {Are you okay?} She asked with care. Echo sat up, but felt pain all around his body. He lifted his arm and saw it all bandaged up. He slowly placed it on the mattress and stared at his parents.

{Ugh.. what happen?} He asked them.

{You fainted after battling against Muzét.} Saix answered. Echo stared at Saix for awhile. {What's wrong?} He asked.

{Are you really my father?} He asked. The orange Pikachu just laughed silently at his question.

{Well, you can use aura like me.} He told him. He release small amounts of aura from his paw and smiled at Echo. {That's one thing we have in common.} He told him. Echo remained quiet then held his head down. He gathered tears in his eyes and shook his head.

{I'm sorry dad, I couldn't get mom to you.} He told him. Saix just smiled and patted his head while Celsius gave him a hug. Echo pressed his head against his gather chest and cried lightly. {I was too weak dad. I'm sorry.} He cried.

{You did your best son, but I'm proud to know that you've been training enough to face against the Eevee Guardians by yourself.} He told him. Echo looked down and shook his head.

{I wasn't strong enough to face Muzét.} He whispered.

{Echo, Muzét is the strongest in the island.} She argued.

{You can say they are equally strong in their own way, but if you compare them in ranks, it the following. Muzét comes first. Celsius is second, Shadow is third, Aska is fourth, Martel is fifth, Efreet is sixth, Volt is seventh, and Undine is eighth.} Saix informed. Echo smile at the fact he finally got his family together.

{I'm glad we're together. } He whispered, but then remembered something Muzét said.

 _{Your mission is pointless! Eevees and Pikachus aren't meant to be together! Why can't you understand that!}_

Kept echoing inside his head, He looked around and saw that he was in a white room still. It had multiple white flowers surrounding the edges of the room, a blue tea set on top of a round table, a large bookshelf with multiple books on it, a door marked 'exit' on it, and a large window. in front of him.

{Where are we?} He asked.

{Muzét's room.} Celsius answered. Echo stared around the area, but frowned.

{If this is her room, where is she?} He asked. Celsius pointed towards the window and Echo saw her standing on a balcony and staring at the sky. He pushed the blankets off him and tried to get off, but he felt a large amount of pain on his upper body and gasp in pain. Saix pushed Echo back on the bed, but cause damage onto the Echo.

{You're not fully healed. You may be conscious, but your body is still recovering from the battle. Just rest.} He ordered.

{I need to speak with Muzét.} He told him. Celsius and Saix stared at each other then at Echo.

{About?} Saix asked.

{I want to know why does she think that Eevees and Pikachus can't be together.} He answered. Saix and Celsius looked away, but Celsius stared at the balcony. Echo pushed himself back up, but this time surrounding his body with aura. He got back up easily that made his father smile while his mother confuse.

{Interesting, using aura to keep the pain under control.} He whispered. Echo slowly walked towards the window door and pushed it slowly opened. Celsius was about to stop him, but Saix held her and shook his head. {He can find out himself honey. Let's leave him alone for now.} He advised. He took her towards the exit foor and left the room, leaving Echo to go on the balcony where Muzét is. The Pokemon shifted her eyes toward Echo then back up at the sky.

{What do you want?} She asked. Echo slowly approached her and stood next beside her.

{I want to ask you a question if possible.} He told her. Muzét sighed heavily then looked at him.

{Fine, what is it?} She asked.

{Why do you think that Eevees and Pikachus can't be together?} He asked. Muzét glared at him then suddenly slapped him with her ribbon. Echo held his cheek, but remained silent for his answer.

{Shouldn't you leave with your family. You wanted to be together with them, so why don't you go now?} She told him. Echo lowered his arm and remained staring at her.

{I want my answer.} He insisted. She grit her teeth and swung her ribbons.

{Leave!} She yelled. She slapped Echo twice, but he remained standing.

{Please tell me.} He encouraged.

{Get out of my sights!} She tried to slap him again, but Echo quickly grabbed her ribbons. She tried to pull them away, but Echo remained still.

{Please.} He told her. She stopped pulling and remained silent.

{I believe that Pikachus and Eevees can't be together because... Pikachu's are nothing but brutes and battle hungry.} She told him. Echo pulled on her ribbons and glared into her eyes.

{You're lying. Tell me the truth now.} He argued. Muzét clicked her tongue and tried to avoid eye contact. She started to blush and tried to pull herself away.

{Please, let me go.} She requested. Echo shook his head.

{Answer my question and I'll let you go.} He told him. She was sweating lightly, but then sighed.

{I hate Pikachus with a passion.} She answered. Echo released his grasp and looked away.

{So you just hate Pikachus... is that why you want to separate my family?} He asked. She shook her head and laid down.

{I hate Pikachus because one Pikachu killed my mom and dad.} She answered. Echo released her and stared at her surprised. She slowly wrapped her ribbons around herself and shook her head. {A Pikachu was hired to assassinate both my parents and me, it was able to defeat mom and dad easily and took their lives. It was gonna go after me next, but Saix stopped him with his aura. He brought the Pikachu back to its side where they punished him for accepting the job. The Eevee side was at a loss, but I stepped up and declared that we should not cooperate with the Pikachu side anytime soon. Ten years past since then, and Saix is trying to make a effort to get our sides together again, but it won't happen.} She explained. Echo felt pain around his body and clench his teeth.

 _[I don't have enough time!]_ He thought. {What's it gonna take for you to bring the island together again?} He asked. Muzét stared at Echo quietly then raised her ribbons.

{You're on a adventure... right?} She asked. Echo nodded, but stepped back when he watched her slowly bring her ribbons closer to him and wrap it around his body. {How about this. I'll agree to make peace with the Pikachu side-} Echo eyes brighten, {If, you give up on your adventures and stay with me.} She said. Echo eyes shrunk at the answer and jumped out of the ribbons and saw her smile. {So Echo, is it your desire to help your parents get back together, or your desire to continue your adventure with your friend. What will it be?} Echo remained silent for awhile and stared at the sky. His eyes went blank for a second. He started to remember all the adventure he had with Kirby, with Eva, with Blade, with Chepi, with Ash, and with Pikachu. He saw all the badges right in front of him, then saw a clear Kirby turn around to face him.

 _'We can participate in the Unova League now guys. We're almost there to our goal.'_ Kirby told him. Echo remained silent and shook his head.

{I'm sorry Kirby... I need to get my parents back together.} He whispered. Muzét smiled and turned around.

{Okay, I'll tell your father I'm ready to make peace with the Pikachu side then, but keep this agreement a secret between us, or else, the deal is off.} She told him. Echo watched her pass by him and walk out of the room. He slowly approached the bed and climbed on it. He laid down gently and felt the aura around his body disappear. He a felt a small amount of pain around his body, but he felt more pain in his heart and was releasing tears from his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: That's the end, hope you enjoy the Chapter.**_

 _ **Spark: You can't do this! I want Echo to be in the story even more T_T**_

 _ **Rick: Aw shut up. Let him stay with his parents, its best for him. 10 years without his family, god.**_

 _ **Pikachu564: His faith will be decided on the next couple chapter so stick around I guess.**_


	69. Am I Strong Enough Yet?

_**Pikachu564: Being lazy takes it toll... let's start this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 69: "Am I Strong Enough Yet?"**

Echo was lying on top of Muzét's bed with his eyes open. He just stared at the ceiling then smacked his lips.

 _{How about this. I'll agree to make peace with the Pikachu side if you give up on your adventures and stay with me. What will it be Echo, your desire for helping your parent get back together, or your desire to continue your adventure. What will it be.}_ Her voice echoed in his head and he sat up. He moves his arms a bit then jumped off the bed.

{Looks like I'm healed.} He whispered.

 _[It's Saix's Aura. He's known for his amazing Aura Skills. He's able to use heal Pokemon with just aura alone.]_ Fenrir told him. The Pikachu looked towards the door and saw Saix and Celsius standing near it. Saix walked up to Pikachu and smiled.

{Looks like you're all healed.} He told him. Celsius hugged her son lightly and smiled.

{Thank goodness.} She said. {And I have great news. Muzét agreed to creating peace between us! Isn't that great?!} She asked. Echo simply returned the hug with a smile, but saw Saix frown and looked towards the door.

{Celsius... do you mind leaving us alone for awhile. I need to talk to Echo.} He told her. Celsius looked at Saix surprised, but only kissed Echo on his cheek then walked towards the door. It closed behind her and Echo was left alone with his father.

{What's wrong dad?} He asked. Saix looked at Echo with blanks eyes and sighed.

{You don't have to do this you know. There can be another way to bring us together. You don't need to sacrifice yourself.} He told him. Echo turned around to not face his dad and sighed.

{I have to... you guys have been separated for so long. I need to do something to get us together again.} He argued. Saix shook his own head and pointed at Echo's heart.

{You're filled with regret son. You have to continue your adventure with Kirby.} He said. Echo shook his head and past his father.

{I need to do it dad. I want you guys together again. I want you to be happy.} He answered. Saix lowered his head and sighed.

{Okay... then be prepared to say good bye. Your friends are already here.} He warned. Echo eyes widened and stared back at his father. {They're in the Pikachu side. I can take you there now, but I'll use all my aura for today to teleport us over there.} Saix warned. Echo remained silent then stared at the door.

{Let's tell mom so she doesn't worry about us.} Echo warned. Saix nodded and followed Echo silently and opened the doors.

* * *

 _They went towards Celsius and told her what was gonna happen._

Celsius shook her head with tears falling off her cheek and held Echo's paw.

{You don't have to do this Echo! You shouldn't leave everything you had just for us!} She yelled. Echo had a faint smile and tilted his head.

{As long as I get you guys together and be with you... I'll be happy again.} He responded to her. Echo pushed her paw and stared at Saix. He gave a firm nod and Saix placed his paw on his back.

{Aura Field!} A large aura sphere surrounded the whole area and went outside the room. Echo stared around the room and saw Muzét sitting there with a smile.

{Let's create a better future together.} She said. Echo was about to responded, but he felt energy surround his body and remained silent.

{Aura Teleport!} Echo and Saix disappeared from the spot and left Celsius and Muzét alone together. The Ice-Type stared at her empress and growled.

{Is this really all you want?} She asked. Muzét shrugged her ribbons and looked out the window.

{Unlike Saix, all Pikachus are the same Celsius. Watch. This Pikachu is going to go against his word and continue his adventure. Even though he said he was gonna give it up, he could be lying.} She argued.

{And if he isn't?} She asked. Muzét laughed at the question and winked at her.

{Trust me. This Pikachu is gonna go against his word. He's been together with that trainer for way to long. There's no way he's gonna break that bond with him.} She warned. Celsius remained silent and turned her back against her. Muzét stared back outside the window and smiled. {He won't be able to do it. With that kind heart, it will definitely shatter him if he broke that relationship with him.} She whispered to herself.

* * *

 _ **Kirby...**_

He was waiting silently on the couch, glaring into Xaldin's eyes and growled silently. Xaldin had a light smile with his head resting on his right arm and laughed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kirby was about to move, but Xaldin opened his left palm and shook his head. "Nah ah ah. Stay where you are." He ordered. A large Aura Sphere came out of his palm and Kirby growled. He stared over to his friends then sighed.

"Sorry guys that you're stuck with me right now." He apologized. Ash shook his head and walked over to Kirby.

"It's okay Kirby, we're friends, and we stick together, no matter what." He informed. Kirby laughed lightly then heard Xaldin stand up with Axel by his side.

"They're here." He whispered. Kirby remained confused at his declaration when he felt a surge of energy enter the room then a large explosion of aura happened in the middle of the room. Everyone covered their eyes to avoid dust going into their eyes then slowly opened them to see two Pikachus together facing Xaldin. The dark colored Pikachu was talking to Xaldin while the other one slowly turned around to face Kirby. The Star Warrior formed a large smile and jumped off the chair.

"Echo! Oh thank Arceus you're-" Kirby was about to pull Echo into a hug, but the Electric-Type formed a fist and covered it with a large coat of electricity. He punched Kirby in the stomach and sent him flying out of the room into a wall. Everyone stood up in surprised while Kirby took a gasp for air then stared at his Pikachu. "Echo... why did you do that?" He asked. Echo didn't respond, he refused to stare at Kirby then walked past everyone. He went out the front door and walked away. Kirby got himself out of the wall and stared at Eva. "Eva, can you try to talk to him." He asked. She nodded and quickly went after Echo while Kirby went to grab his bag.

{Hey Kirby.} Saix called out. The Star Warrior looked over to the dark colored Pikachu and saw a painful expression across his face. {I'm sorry.} He only said. Axel and Xaldin looked at Saix confused along with Kirby before he shook his head and ran after Echo. Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Dawn ran after Kirby, leaving the three aura users behind.

"So... that's your son." Xaldin questioned. All Saix did was nod and walked towards another room inside the house. Axel went towards the kitchen while Xaldin sat back down and grinned. "Welcome back, I guess." He whispered.

* * *

 _ **Eva and Echo...**_

Echo was walking away from the house and stop when he entered a large open field. He was staring at the sky and growled lightly under his teeth.

{Echo!} Eva yelled. The Pikachu turned around to face the Grass-Type and saw her stop in front of him. {What's going on Echo? Why did you punch Kirby?} She asked. He looked towards the ground and grunted.

{Max Aura...} He whispered. He surrounded his body with aura slowly then proceeded to glare at Eva. She took a couple steps back and got in battle position.

{Echo, what are you doing?} She questioned.

{No turning back...} He muttered to himself and formed two first. {Electro Punch!} He suddenly disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of Eva with his fist surrounded with electricity and aura.

"Stop!" Kirby appeared in front of Eva blocking the attack with his own body. He was sent flying away from them while Eva took two steps back in surprise. Echo jumped back and stared at Kirby getting back up. The Star Warrior growled lightly under his breath and stared at Echo. "Why are you doing Echo?" He asked. Echo placed his paw next to his heart and grit his teeth tightly. He stared into Kirby's eyes, then felt his eyes water. He quickly wiped them away before getting in battle position with aura surrounding his body.

{Kirby... I want to battle you.} He declared. Kirby and Eva was taken back by his challenge, but then saw Echo take a deep breath. {You can't hold back. Go all out on me. Please. I need to know how strong I am.} He said. _[If Kirby wins, I'll continue my adventure with him... but if I win... I'll stay here with Mom, Dad, and Muzét.]_ He thought about. Kirby remained confused at the challenge Echo placed him in, but then he shook his head and walked over to Echo. The pink puff ball stood in front of Echo, but saw Echo take a couple of steps away from him.

"Echo. Tell us what's wrong. Please." Kirby politely asked, trying to reach for Echo's paw. The electric mouse eyes widened then lifted his paw up.

{Electro Punch!} He surrounded his paw with electricity and aura. {I said battle me!} He screamed and punched Kirby away from him to a tree. Eva remained silent then heard footsteps behind her.

"Echo, what are you doing?!" Ash asked. Echo glared over to Ash then back at Kirby.

{If you're not gonna take me seriously, then I'll just take you out here and now!} He yelled at him. Kirby popped out of the tree and landed on ground safely. He tighten his small fist while taking off his backpack. He went through it and got out a yellow orb and dark brown orb. He tossed them in the air and swallowed both of them at the same time.

 **Transformation in Progress...**

 **A band of light forms into a headband and wraps around Kirby's head. It comically comes off his head first, but he caught it quickly and puts it on. Then a small blue orb attached itself to Kirby's headband then blue flames sparked on his head. Kirby quickly shook it off and the blue flames were replaced with light blue electricity.**

 **Transformation Complete...**

Kirby sighed quietly. "Fine. I'll grant your wish. I'll battle you Echo, and I won't hold back. Eva, please do it."

"But Kirby, you can't-"

"This is what Echo wants Ash, I need to respect his wish." He interrupted him. Kirby gave a nod to Eva and she held out his star.

{Let the star warrior reach his maximum level, let him surpass his ultimate strength. Sparking Master!} She chanted.

 **Super Transformation in Progress..**

 **Red Stars surrounded Kirby and a large white spotlight appeared under him. A large glass bulb formed on Kirby's head and electricity went wild in it. The blue orb turned to a large bright blue star.** **The red sash around Kirby's head changed into a blue color and the end of the ribbon extended longer. Stripes and small stars were on the ribbon. Kirby punched the air to create large shock waves.**

 **"Poyo!"** **He yelled with a large shock wave appearing under him.**

 **Super Transformation Complete.**

Kirby glared into Echo's eyes and saw the Pikachu smile.

{Here I come!} He yelled.

 **Kirby VS Echo**

{Aura Step!} Echo surrounded his feet with blue aura then quickly disappeared from his spot then reappear behind Kirby. {Aura Claw!} He surrounded both paws with electric aura claws then sliced Kirby's back twice, but the Star Warrior was unfazed.

"Drain Punch!" Kirby quickly surrounded his stubby arm with green spiraling energy then spun around to punch Echo away from him. Echo quickly stopped himself mid-air by digging his claw into the ground then stared at Kirby glowing bright green. Kirby quickly ran towards Echo and grabbed the Pikachu. "Double Kick!" He quickly tossed him in the air and quickly jumped up with both legs glowing bright white. He slammed both feet against Echo, but the Pikachu held onto Kirby's legs and grinned. "Thunderbolt!" Kirby surrounded himself in electricity, zapping Echo, but he held onto him strong.

{Rock Smash!} He formed a fist and it turned bright red. He punched Kirby down towards the ground then placed his paws together. {Aura Sphere!} He formed a large Aura Sphere then launched it towards Kirby with great speed. Kirby crashed into the ground then was met with a large explosion by the Aura Sphere. Echo quickly landed back then took a deep breath. {Electric Terrain!} Echo released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow and releasing small sparks of electricity. _[He may be an electric-type too, but I know how to counter it.]_ He thought. Kirby quickly got back up and stared at his surroundings.

 _'Electric Terrain? What is he planning?'_ He thought about.

{Aura Claw!} Echo formed two large set of claws and pointed them down towards the ground. {Dig!} Echo jumped up in the air and started to dig underground with Aura Claw, leaving Kirby alone.

"When did he learn to use Dig?" He questioned. He felt the ground underneath him pop up then Echo came out under him to punch him in the jaw. He was sent flying in the air, with Echo jumping after him.

{Electro Claw! A fury of a thousand sword!} Echo surrounded them in electricity and slashed Kirby with both claws. He began to swipe quicker then surrounded him in a flurry of electric wind slashes. Echo jumped backed then released two large electric sword from his cheeks. {Electro Saber!} He flung both swords towards her and slashed her two last times to create a large electric explosion. Echo remained still and stared at the explosion. {That won't be enough...} He whispered.

"You're right. That won't be enough to defeat me!" Kirby yelled in the smoke. He suddenly appeared in front of Kirby and grabbed both paws with one hand. "Charge Beam!" He lifted his other arm up then released a strong beam of electricity onto Echo's chest. "Not done! Thunder Punch!" He charge his arm with electricity then punched Echo's stomach. "Not done! Dynamicpunch!" He surrounded his arm with powerful fiery energy then punched Echo. It exploded upon impact and Echo was sent flying across the field into bushes. "Is it over?" Kirby questioned himself.

{Double Team!} Multiple Pikachus came out of the bush one by one until Kirby was completely surrounded by them. Kirby looked at each one then shook his head.

"Discharge!" He released multiple electric bolts from his light bulb and zapped all the Pikachus, but all of them disappeared and left Kirby confused. "What?" He questioned.

{Mega Punch!} Echo suddenly appeared in front of Kirby all of a sudden and punch him on his stomach. {Aura Bind!} He tossed a aura whip to Kirby and surrounded his body with aura. {Mega Kick!} Echo's foot glowed bright white and gave a powerful kick. Kirby was pushed back, but was suddenly yanked back towards Echo with Aura Bind.

"What?" Kirby questioned.

{Slam!} He slammed his body against Kirby to push him away again with a powerful blow. Aura Bind died down. Kirby took a couple steps back and glared at Echo, but saw the Pikachu gathering electricity around his body with the help of Electric Terrain.

{Wild Volt Charge!} Echo surrounded himself in a coat of electricity then charged towards Kirby.

"Wild Volt Charge!" Kirby copied Echo and charged toward him. Both of them collided against each other, but Echo started to push Kirby back and formed a large grin.

{Aura Strength!} Echo surrounded his attack with aura and completely pushed Kirby back. He was slammed with a powerful attack, but Echo grabbed onto Kirby before he could launched him away. {I'll finish it off here.} He whispered.

"We'll see about that." He argued, He was about to pull off a move, but Kirby was surrounded in electricity then stared into Echo eyes. "When did you-" Echo pushed him away then surrounded his own body with aura.

{Aura Fist!} Echo formed a fist and gather tons of aura around it then lunged himself forward. He uppercut Kirby in the air and surrounded the both of them with aura. {Aura Sphere!} Echo formed six Aura Sphere around him and thrust his paw forward to launched all six of them to Kirby. All six of them landed a direct hit and Kirby remained in the air awhile more. Echo quickly gathered all the aura around his body to both his paws then placed his paws together to formed a large aura sphere between his paws. He watched Kirby fall towards the ground slowly and smiled. _[Thank you Kirby... for not holding back...]_ {Aura Blast!} He released a strong burst of aura at Kirby and exploded the whole area with the powerful aura attack. Echo slumped forward and stared at the fallen Star Warrior. He watched Kirby's abilities go away and his eyes swirling. Everyone ran towards Kirby side while Echo had a small smile across his face, but then frown at his victory. Kirby stood back up slowly and stared at Echo.

"Echo... what was the point of this?" He asked. Echo turned his back towards Kirby and held his head down.

{I'm sorry Kirby... I can't continue my adventures with you anymore.} He told him. Kirby and Eva eyes widen. {This battle was meant for me to know if I'm strong enough to keep my family together..., and I won the battle, which means my adventure is done.} He said.

"Echo... what about us challenging the Unova League? We were suppose to challenge it together, weren't we?! We promised each other that we were gonna challenge it!" He yelled. Echo shook his head and looked up at the sky.

{I know Kirby... but my family comes first.} He said.

"I thought we were family..." Kirby argued. Echo covered his mouth with his paw and tried to choke back the tears. He remained quiet, but took a deep breath.

{And I couldn't ask for a better one... but my real family needs me. I'm sorry guys.} He told them. He quietly walked up to Kirby's bag to take out his Soothe Bell and tied it around his neck. He took one last look at Kirby and Eva then smiled. {Good-Bye Kirby. Good-Bye Eva. Thank you for everything. Please forget about me, and have a nice adventure.} He said. {Aura Step} He surrounded his feet with aura then disappeared from the spot, leaving the group surprised. Kirby and Eva remained quiet, then felt tears gathering in their eyes. and both slump down at the same time.

"Echo... did you really..." Kirby whispered in horror.

{He did. He left us... to be with his parents. To be with his real family.} Eva answered.

* * *

 ** _S.S PikaEve..._**

Echo and Eva remained quiet the entire time while the group stared at them from a distance, not sure what to do with their two devastated companions. Meloetta remained invisible the entire time, sitting on top of the railing while looking at the island. She stared back at the group at first, then floated back towards the island with the boat going back towards Undella's Town Pier. Kirby stared at the island and closed his eyes.

 _'Good Bye Echo... I hope you're happy with your decision.'_ He thought. He looked over to Eva, and saw her crying silently. He pat her head slowly and smiled. "I'll miss him too Eva, but we have to continue, we can't let this affect our adventure. We'll challenge the Unova League still... for Echo." He told her. Eva opened her eyes slowly and nodded.

{You're right. We'll challenge it for him.} She whispered. They closed their eyes and remained quiet the rest of the trip.

* * *

 _ **Pikachu564: There we go. I posted the chapter. Man, I feel alive again. Maybe I'll start posting weekly again, but I don't know. I might get lazy again.**_

 _ **Spark: He's gonna be lazy**_

 _ **Rick: But he'll try still.**_

 **Leafeon: Have a nice day. Remember to Review on what you think of it.**


End file.
